Mon réconfort
by Wonderinn
Summary: Kyoya est un jeune universitaire qui ne supporte plus vraiment sa vie. Faire ce qu'il déteste, n'avoir aucun réel but... Il en a assez. Malgré cela, il s'est plié aux exigences de son père et intègre cette année une grande école très réputée. Plongé au quotidien dans un univers qu'il déteste et qui se révèle extrêmement malsain, il y a pourtant un homme qui l'intrigue... AU.
1. Départ en prison

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'vais te tuer._**

**_Moi : Ah tiens, t'es revenu ? _**

**_Kyoya : C'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à faire du rated M ?!_**

**_Moi : Oh, j'y viens ! Qui dit premier chapitre dit plein d'explications à donner ! Alors installez-vous, je vous donne des infos ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Chris : T'étais où alors ?_**

**_Kyoya : Ça te regarde pas. _**

**_Ryuga : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Cette fic est une schoolfic, dans l'univers universitaire, du coup j'ai vieilli la plupart des persos pour l'occasion ! Mais le plus important au sujet de cette fic, c'est le rated M et les catégories. _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que cette fic est bien loin d'être aussi fluff que ton autre fic._**

**_Moi : C'est pas une impression, c'est la réalité. Cette fic ne va pas être drôle, et encore moins mignonne, mais je dois apporter quelques précisions ! Malgré la présence du rated M, il n'y aura normalement PAS de lemons ! Le rated M est là pour cause de langage extrêmement cru, de violence pas du tout minimisée et autres joyeusetés. Et même s'il n'y aura pas de lemons à proprement parler, ils seront très explicitement sous-entendus. _**

**_Chris : Eh bah on va rigoler le mercredi maintenant !_**

**_Moi : Il y aura de belles histoires d'amour et d'amitié, promis ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Avant de vous lâcher, juste une dernière chose… J'ai dit que normalement il n'y aura pas de lemon…mais en vrai je suis pas fixée, donc ça se trouve il y en aura en fait ! Héhé ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Putain, t'es incorrigible toi…_**

**_Moi : Hihi, je sais ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Rassure-vous, chers lecteurs, ce premier chapitre est assez soft ! Il faut le temps à l'intrigue de se lancer quand même ! Bonne lecture ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Tss…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, le père de Kyoya a un chara-design officiel ! Le Twitter de Takafumi Adachi est une mine d'or ! u_u  
La dialogue entre les parents de Kyoya est tout choupi, ça fait tellement du bien à écrire ! ^^  
Kakeru, c'est vraiment une boule d'énergie pure XD  
Où je trouve la motivation pour écrire autant ? Bah c'est pas de la motivation en fait, c'est qu'écrire me permet de me défouler et d'évacuer mon stress ! Et comme je stress assez facilement, bah j'écris beaucoup X)_**

**_Marius : Vas-y papa de Kyoya, on est tous derrière toi ! Fais-le fermer cet orphelinat de malheur ! è_é  
Bah pas de bol, dans cette fic il est…euh…ambigu ? Vous allez bien voir X)  
P.S : Mineta c'est l'inverse parfait : c'est universel, tout le monde le hait XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : J'ai encore un message de Traffy ! Zoro : On s'en branle. Sanji : -_-' Moi : BON ! Il dit qu'il va passer récupérer quelques affaires en plus. Sanji : Des…affaires en plus ? Moi : De l'acide chlorhydrique apparemment ^^' Sanji : O_O Zoro : *ricane* Au revoir Maldeka !)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Je ne faisais QUE sauter de ma balançoire quand j'étais petite ! Je descendais jamais normalement XD  
Moi, faire des teasers ? Mmh, c'est une idée à creuser X)_**

**_xBenou : Kyoya a un super-pouvoir de grand frère, c'est comme ça qu'il gère Kakeru ! XD  
Tout le monde attend la rencontre avec Gingka et Cie ! Ça va être épique XD_**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place dans ce monde. En fait, je pense que je n'ai tout simplement pas ma place dans ce monde pourri. Je sais, ça sonne très dépressif et suicidaire comme parole, mais je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis juste blasé et fatigué d'avoir l'impression de mener une existence sans but. J'ai pas envie de me foutre en l'air, j'ai juste envie de mettre les voiles et d'errer sans but dans les endroits les plus reculés de cette planète jusqu'à trouver un but à ma vie. Si seulement je pouvais faire ça…mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais et ça me donne envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales se déchirent. Il faudrait peut-être que je vous donne quelques explications pour que vous puissiez un peu plus me comprendre. Enfin, je vous souhaite bonne chance, il parait que je suis un être impossible à comprendre. C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent en tout cas. Bref. Je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami, j'ai 19 ans et j'ai le malheur d'être le fils aîné de Kay Tategami, le PDG de la très importante entreprise qu'est la Tategami Corporation. Étant l'aîné de ma famille, je suis condamné par mon père à devoir reprendre l'entreprise quand je serai prêt. Et aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est le plongeon la tête la première dans cet univers qui me donne de l'urticaire. C'est le mois d'avril, et qui dit avril dit « rentrée ». J'ai 19 ans, et je rentre cette année dans le monde merveilleux des études supérieures. Je ne ferais pas autant d'histoires si j'avais au moins pu choisir ma propre voie, mais quand on vit dans l'univers bourgeois qui est le mien, choisir son propre avenir est un concept obscur. Aujourd'hui, je vais donc faire ma rentrée dans une grande école de commerce, ou plutôt une « business school », parce qu'en anglais ça fait plus sérieux j'imagine.

Quand je dis « grande école », ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je sais qu'on utilise ce terme pour les écoles de commerces et les écoles d'ingénieurs, mais là c'est vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une grande école de commerce. L'école où je vais faire ma rentrée est probablement la mieux cotée et la plus select du pays. Avec mes notes de ouf et mon comportement irréprochable, j'ai été accepté sans la moindre difficulté, mais ça ne me ravit absolument pas. Déjà, « comportement irréprochable », ça m'fait bien rire. Les mecs dans mon genre attirent la jalousie comme un aimant, et beaucoup de mecs dans mon lycée me détestaient. J'avais simplement l'intelligence d'attendre d'être loin du lycée pour me battre avec eux. Je sais bien me battre, parce que j'ai tendance à utiliser la violence comme un moyen d'évacuer la frustration et la rage que je garde au plus profond de moi. Habituellement, je me sers d'un sac de frappe pour ça, mais taper sur des petits cons ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde. Mais pour en revenir à mon école de commerce…eh bien, vous avez déjà vu le Cercle des Poètes Disparus ? C'est le même genre d'école. Très peu d'élèves, qui sont triés sur le volet, et la torture de devoir vivre en internat toute l'année. Et encore, je fais partie des chanceux : j'habite pas si loin que ça de l'école donc je pourrai revenir chez moi le week-end. Je vis dans une ville portuaire du nom de MetalBey City, et mon école se trouve à environ une heure de bus, pratiquement isolée au milieu de la forêt. J'ai l'impression d'aller en prison quand je dis ça… Bah, c'est un peu le cas.

Il est seulement 6H du matin, et au lieu de dormir je suis en train de faire ma valise. Comme je vais revenir tous les week-ends chez moi, j'ai juste besoin de prendre des affaires pour une semaine à chaque fois. Je plains sincèrement les mecs qui vont devoir rester jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, j'suis sûr qu'ils doivent se trimballer au moins deux énormes valises. Ah oui tiens, vous ai-je précisé que cette école est exclusivement masculine ? C'est jamais une très bonne idée ce genre de choses, trop d'hormones au même endroit. Je suis déjà en uniforme, et je pense que c'est ce qui me casse le plus les couilles. Je HAIS les uniformes. J'ai mon propre style, j'aime l'assumer tous les jours, et là je vais plus pouvoir autant que d'habitude. J'essaie de relativiser autant que je peux, mais je me sens encore plus blasé et frustré que d'habitude. Je vais être loin de ma famille, dans un univers où je me sens comme un étranger, à étudier des trucs dont je me fous totalement. Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais m'amuser !

-**Nii-chan ? **Appelle une petite voix endormie dans mon dos. **Ca y est, tu t'en vas… ?**

Je pousse un petit soupir et me retourne pour faire face à mon petit frère, Kakeru. Il a 16 ans, c'est un lycéen maintenant, mais à mes yeux c'est encore un gamin. Je dis pas ça méchamment, j'crois juste que j'ai pas envie de le voir grandir. J'veux qu'il reste un enfant innocent toute sa vie, qu'il ne devienne jamais comme moi. Mais j'dois me rendre à l'évidence : il a déjà 16 ans et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de grandir. Au moins, j'peux toujours l'empêcher aussi morne que moi. D'un côté, je pense que je continue de considérer mon frère comme un gosse parce qu'il a toujours beaucoup de manières enfantines. Quand je le vois se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre avec ses cheveux tous décoiffés, son air pas bien réveillé, sa tenue débraillée et son fidèle lion en peluche à la main, je ne vois pas un ado de 16 ans mais un gamin de 10 ans.

-**Ouais, j'suis sur le départ Keru, **réponds-je avec un léger sourire. **Je dois être à l'école pour 7H30. **

-**Tu vas me manquer nii-chan… **soupire mon petit frère. **Ca va faire bizarre de plus te voir à la maison tous les jours…**

-**Keru, je reviendrai tous les week-ends, tu le sais hein ? **Demandé-je, mon sourire devenant un peu amusé.

-**N'empêche que je te verrai plus tous les jours ! **Réplique Kakeru avec un air à la fois contrarié et triste. **C'est nul ! **

-**Allez, t'en fais pas, tu vas réussir à survivre cinq jours sans me voir. Viens-là frangin.**

J'ouvre mes bras avec une légère lascivité, la faute à mon manque de sommeil, et mon petit frère s'y précipite. Il va me manquer lui aussi, lui et sa bonne humeur constante. C'est mon petit rayon de soleil, la lumière qui éclaire les ténèbres froides et oppressantes qui composent une grande majorité de ma vie. Maintenant que je ne pourrai plus le voir tous les jours, je sens que je serai encore plus éteint que d'habitude. Je ne compte pas trop sur le fait de me faire des amis, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Juste des connaissances. Je ne veux pas partir. Ma vie est déjà affreusement triste et morose quand je suis ici, à quoi va-t-elle ressembler loin des gens et des choses qui m'apportent un minimum de bonheur ? J'ai l'impression de vivre en étant complètement détaché de la réalité…comme si je regardais mon corps faire des choses de manière mécanique. Je ne ressens…je ne ressens rien la plupart du temps, rien de bien positif en tout cas. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide…

-**Tu m'appelleras, nii-chan, hein ? Tu m'appelleras quand t'auras le temps, promis ? **Me supplie Kakeru en me regardant avec ses petits yeux de chiot battu.

-**Mais oui, je risque pas de t'oublier frangin, **ricané-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon frère. **J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu redeviens un petit garçon quand tu parles comme ça.**

-**Je resterai ton tout petit frère toute ma vie si ça peut te rendre heureux, **dit mon petit frère avec un air un peu sérieux. **Je sais que ça ne te plait pas d'aller dans cette école, que tu fais ça parce que papa te laisse pas le choix…mais essaie autant que tu peux d'être heureux. J'aime pas cette lueur vide dans tes yeux…**

-**C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Keru, **soupiré-je. **Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis. Je dois vraiment y aller, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard dès le premier jour.**

-**J'espère que tu vas réussir à te faire des amis là-bas, sinon tu vas trouver le temps long.**

-**J'ai pas réussi à m'en faire pendant 19 ans, j'ai comme un doute sur ma capacité à m'en faire maintenant… Enfin, j'imagine que je ne perds rien à espérer. Allez, retourne te coucher. On se verra le week-end prochain.**

-**Oui oui… Au revoir nii-chan.**

-**Au revoir p'tit frère.**

Je prends mon frère dans mes bras une dernière fois puis le laisse retourner se coucher. Il est quand même que 6H, et lui sa rentrée c'est cet après-midi. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans mon miroir et pousse un profond soupir. Ce n'est pas moi que je vois dans la glace, debout dans un uniforme impeccablement repassé, veste pourpre, pantalon gris, chemise blanche et cravate rayé bleu marine et blanche. Je ne sais pas qui je vois, mais ce n'est clairement pas moi… Le cœur lourd, j'attrape la poignée de ma valise et la lanière de mon sac en bandoulière et sort de ma chambre. J'ai la sensation d'aller à l'abattoir, et le pire c'est que j'y vais comme si je m'étais résigné à mourir. C'est le résumé de ma vie : je me suis résigné à tout subir. Pourtant…pourtant, j'ai un esprit rebelle. Je déteste me soumettre, je déteste faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire…alors pourquoi je me suis résigné à faire toutes ces choses que je hais ? Pourquoi je ne mets pas un terme à tout ça ? Parce que je ne veux pas me battre contre mon père ? Probablement… Je devrais éviter de penser à des choses comme ça, ça ne fait qu'accentuer cette frustration et cette haine qui grandissent dans mon cœur. Si je ne fais pas attention, un jour ça explosera et ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

Une fois en bas des escaliers du manoir, mon regard tombe sur ma mère et mon père. Ma mère est en peignoir, et son regard est plein de tristesse. Ce n'est jamais facile de voir ses enfants quitter la maison, et moi je suis le premier. Mon père est déjà entièrement habillé, mais il a l'air de se foutre de mon départ autant que de sa première chemise. Je n'suis pas vraiment étonné. Dans la tête de mon père, je ne suis pas son fils, juste une extension de lui-même qu'il essaie de façonner, comme on façonnerait une boule informe de pâte à modeler. Pas étonnant que je sois…comme ça. Vide de la moindre émotion positive les ¾ du temps.

-**Alors, c'est vraiment le grand départ cette fois mon chéri, **murmure pratiquement ma mère. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois déjà à l'université. Hier encore, tu étais un bébé dans mes bras… Tu vas me manquer.**

-**Je reviendrai le week-end prochain maman, **dis-je pour la rassurer. **Je te donnerai des nouvelles tous les jours, je te le promets. **

-**Kyoya, tu vas être en retard, **gronde mon père d'un air sévère. **Dépêche-toi, le bus ne t'attendra pas. **

-**Oui, père… **soupiré-je.

-**Ne me déçois pas Kyoya, **rajoute-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu sais que je place de très grands espoirs en toi. Je compte sur toi pour me rendre fier. Sois digne de ton nom.**

-**Je n'te décevrai pas, père, **réponds-je d'un ton mécanique, agacé de ma propre lascivité.

Ma mère m'embrasse sur le front, les yeux humides de larmes qu'elle retient avec beaucoup de peine, puis me laisse partir. Mon père se contente de me regarder m'éloigner, les bras croisés. La porte du manoir franchie et l'air timidement printanier rafraichissant mon visage, je déglutis difficilement et jette un dernier regard en arrière. Cette fois, je ne peux plus reculer. En avant pour la prison j'imagine. Vraiment, mais qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie… ? Sortant mon casque bluetooth de mon sac pour pouvoir écouter de la musique pendant le trajet en bus, je me dirige justement vers l'arrêt de bus. J'ai envie d'aller dans cette école comme de me pendre… La vie est vraiment une pute avec moi. Si le karma existe vraiment, j'ai dû faire plein de conneries dans ma vie antérieure.

Un peu plus d'une heure de trajet plus tard, le bus me dépose devant le portail de l'école. Je n'suis pas le seul qui descend ici, mais les autres gars qui viennent de descendre ont l'air content d'être là. Tant mieux pour eux. J'enlève mon casque et l'éteint et en profite pour jeter un œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il est 7H20, je suis pile dans les temps. Après un long soupir fatigué, je me décide à marcher vers les bâtiments qui composent ma future prison. Certes, cette école ne compte environ que 250 étudiants en tout et ça fait très peu comparé à une université standard, mais là c'est environ 250 étudiants qui vont habiter ici toute l'année. Certains restent même pendant les vacances parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux comme ça. J'imagine que les dortoirs sont immenses… Bah, de toute façon je vais pas tarder à le savoir puisque aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée de cours mais plutôt une journée d'installation. Sur mon chemin, tous les gars que je croise semblent heureux, fiers et enthousiastes de faire leur entrée dans un établissement aussi prestigieux. J'ai comme qui dirait la sensation de faire tâche. Tss, j'ai toujours fait tâche de toute façon. En ce jour de rentrée, tous les étudiants doivent se rassembler dans le gymnase, sans distinction de classes. Enfin, « classes ». Je devrais plutôt parler d'années. Bref, les petits nouveaux comme moi se retrouvent avec des mecs qui reviennent dans cette prison chaque année depuis longtemps. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver entouré d'autant de gens différents, qui viennent de plein d'endroits différents. Y a des mecs qui sont super grands, soit ce sont des étrangers, soit ce sont des mecs qui approchent la fin de leurs études.

N'aimant pas des masses la foule, je me trouve un petit coin à l'écart et reste adossé à un mur en attendant le discours du directeur, ma valise près de moi et mon énorme sac en bandoulière posé à mes pieds. J'ai tellement envie de partir putain, mais là c'est trop tard. On est loin de tout ! Cette putain d'école est au beau milieu d'une forêt, c'est pire qu'un camp militaire. Je sens que je suis parti pour une bonne année de fun moi. Ce qu'il me reste d'émotions va finir par se barrer et je vais me transformer définitivement en coquille vide qui ingurgite bien gentiment ce qu'on lui apprend, même si ça ne sert à rien dans la vie, et qui le régurgite ensuite tout aussi gentiment à l'examen sans se poser la moindre question. Ouais nan, hors de question que je laisse ça arriver. Ça me file la gerbe rien que d'y penser. Alors que je suis occupé à cogiter sur mon envie de m'enfuir de cet endroit, un mec vient s'installer près de moi. Ouais euh, gars, si je me fous à l'écart comme ça c'est pour une bonne raison. Merde quoi, c'est trop demander de respecter mon espace vitale ?! À tout hasard, je tourne la tête pour voir à quoi ressemble ce mec qui n'a visiblement aucun instinct de survie. Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge, mais ça a surtout l'air d'être un mec calme et un peu timide. Ah okay, j'crois que je comprends pourquoi il est venu se foutre ici : lui aussi il a envie d'être tranquille. Finalement, je vais pas l'envoyer chier. Je le comprends après tout. Par contre, je crois que je le fixe depuis un peu trop longtemps parce qu'il a l'air de sentir mon regard, il s'agite un peu. Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi, les joues un peu rouges.

-**Euh…mec, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? **Me demande-t-il, gêné. **Tu…veux me dire quelque chose ?**

-**Non, c'est juste que je m'étais mis à l'écart pour être tranquille et que j'ai remarqué ta présence, **réponds-je en toute honnêteté, haussant les épaules.

-**Oh… Si ça t'emmerde, je peux aller plus loin hein… **soupire l'autre gars en se grattant la nuque.

-**Non c'est bon, tu peux rester, **lui dis-je. **T'es venu te mettre ici pour être tranquille toi aussi, pas vrai ? **

-**Ouais, c'est vrai… T'es sûr que ça t'emmerde pas que je reste près de toi ? **

-**Nan, tranquille.**

-**Merci, t'es cool. Euh…tu t'appelles comment ?**

-**Je m'appelle Kyoya. Et toi ?**

-**Moi c'est Nile. **

Le gars me sourit timidement et j'esquisse vite fait un petit sourire en coin. Je crois que c'est la plus longue conversation que j'ai jamais eu avec un autre être humain de mon âge. Ce Nile a l'air d'être quelqu'un de cool et pas prise de tête. Mmh, peut-être qu'on pourrait être potes. Si on devient vraiment amis, je trouverai quand même ça un peu chelou. En 19 ans, j'ai jamais été foutu de me faire des potes, et là j'y arriverais juste parce qu'un mec s'est mis près de moi alors que je voulais rester seul ? Si on m'avait dit que c'était comme ça que ça marchait… Soudainement, le silence s'abat sur le gymnase et tous les regards se tournent vers l'estrade. Un homme assez grand aux cheveux blancs faussement négligés s'est placé derrière le micro et balaie la marée d'étudiants qu'il a en face de lui de ses yeux sombres. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que c'est le directeur, même sans jamais l'avoir vu. Après avoir vérifié que le micro est bien branché, il se lance dans son visiblement traditionnel discours de début d'année.

-**Bien le bonjour messieurs, **dit-il d'une voix forte et assurée. **Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Ren Atsuka, le directeur de cette école. Que ce soit votre première année entre ces murs ou que vous ayez déjà vos marques ici, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon établissement pour cette nouvelle année d'études. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici pour cette année. Je vais maintenant demander aux étudiants qui ne sont pas en première année de quitter le gymnase et d'aller récupérer leurs affectations de dortoir dans la salle de conférence. Cela vaut aussi pour les quelques étudiants qui repassent leur première année. **

Beaucoup d'étudiants récupèrent alors leurs affaires et quittent le gymnase dans un brouhaha supportable. Comme ce n'est pas leur première année ici, des amitiés ont déjà dû se former. En cinq minutes, le gymnase s'est bien vidé et on ne doit maintenant être qu'une petite centaine d'étudiants face au directeur.

-**Bien. Je n'ai maintenant face à moi que des étudiants de première année qui découvrent l'établissement, **reprend-il. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez le droit à une visite des lieux cet après-midi. Je dois surtout vous parler des dortoirs. Comme vous le savez, cette école sera un peu votre deuxième maison pendant vos études. Vous allez y vivre, certains seulement la semaine, d'autres uniquement pendant les périodes de cours, et d'autres encore presque toute l'année. Les dortoirs sont répartis dans deux bâtiments différents : les bâtiments Alpha et Oméga, situés l'un en face de l'autre. La répartition des chambres est aléatoire chaque année, vous avez autant de chances de vous retrouver dans l'un que dans l'autre. Certaines chambres sont individuelles, mais la plupart sont des chambres doubles. Encore une fois, la répartition est aléatoire. Le règlement du dortoir est affiché dans les couloirs et sur les portes des chambres, vous aurez donc tout le loisir de le lire au calme. Je vous informe simplement que le couvre-feu est à 23H. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller jusqu'à la salle de conférence et récupérer vos affectations. Je vous souhaite une bonne installation. Oh, une dernière chose, et promis je vous libère. Pour la visite de cet après-midi, le point de rassemblement est ici-même. Rendez-vous à 14H30 pile. Voilà, cette fois c'est tout. **

Le directeur se recule alors et tout le monde l'applaudit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ramasse mon sac et attrape la poignée de ma valise et me dépêche de me faufiler dehors, suivi par Nile. C'est qu'on est vraiment potes en fait maintenant ? Je suppose que oui. Moi ça me plairait bien, il est sympa. Pour trouver la salle de conférence, suffit de suivre le mouvement. Nile et moi nous y retrouvons rapidement et nous dirigeons vers le mec chargé de donner les affectations des premières années. Le temps de lui donner nos noms et prénoms et ils nous filent nos numéros de chambre, les écrivant à la va-vite mais d'une écriture lisible sur des bouts de papier.

-**Chaque bâtiment comporte cinq étages, et chaque étage comptabilise environ 30 chambres, certaines simples et d'autres doubles, **nous explique-t-il. **La lettre grecque devant le numéro de votre chambre vous indique dans quel bâtiment elle se trouve. Bonne installation jeunes hommes !**

Nile et moi nous dépêchons ensuite de quitter la salle de conférence et sortons dans l'immense "cour intérieure" pour aller vers les bâtiments. Ils sont effectivement l'un en face de l'autre, d'énormes lettres grecques majuscules inscrites sur leurs murs extérieurs pour qu'on les reconnaisse. Un tout petit peu plus loin, faisant pratiquement la jonction entre les deux, il y a un bâtiment moins haut. Je pense que c'est le réfectoire, mais après tout je m'en fous.

-**Alors, t'es dans quel bâtiment ? **Me demande Nile sur le chemin.

-**J'suis dans le bâtiment Alpha, **réponds-je. **Chambre 327, donc j'imagine que je suis au 3****ème**** étage. **

-**Cool, moi aussi je suis dans le bâtiment Alpha ! **S'exclame-t-il en souriant. **J'suis chambre 201, l'étage juste en-dessous du coup. **

-**C'est cool ouais, **dis-je. **Alors on est potes, hein ?**

-**Ouais ! Je pensais pas que je réussirais à me faire un pote dès mon premier jour, je suis pas super sociable…**

-**Moi non plus.**

-**Entre mecs pas sociables, on se comprend j'imagine.**

-**Probable. Hé, je te propose un truc.**

-**Ouais, quoi ?**

-**On dépose nos affaires dans nos chambres, et on redescend direct pour se poser dans la salle commune du bâtiment et chiller un peu.**

-**Ça me va parfaitement ! **

En entrant dans le bâtiment Alpha, on entend déjà des conversations qui fusent dans les couloirs. Les habitués, j'imagine. Le rez-de-chaussée ne comporte que des pièces qui composent les parties communes du bâtiment, les étages sont les parties individuelles. Des escaliers se trouvent à chaque extrémité de couloir. Nile prend l'escalier de gauche, je prends celui de droite. Nos chambres sont aux extrémités opposées. Arrivé au 3ème étage, je n'ai qu'à faire quelques pas pour me retrouver face à la chambre 327. Je rentre dedans en quatrième vitesse, largue mon sac sur le lit et laisse ma valise en plan au milieu de la chambre, puis attrape la clé laissée en évidence sur le bureau et repart en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je la mettrai avec mon trousseau de clés, mais plus tard. Je me dépêche de redescendre, évitant les gars qui montent pour aller s'installer dans leurs chambres, et me dirige jusqu'à la salle commune. Comme on aura pas cours aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir changer un peu de tenue. Enfin, changer est un bien grand mot. C'est juste que je vais pouvoir ouvrir ma veste, défaire ma cravate et retrousser mes manches jusqu'aux coudes. C'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins je me sentirai un peu plus moi. À peine posé dans un des canapés, Nile arrive déjà en trottinant et se dépêche de se jeter à côté de moi, défaisant le nœud de sa cravate en même temps. Je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose, mais je me trouve interrompu par un mec qui se prend les pieds dans mes jambes et manque de se vautrer par terre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens aujourd'hui… ?

-**Oh putain, désolé mec ! **S'excuse le gars, un blondinet qui a enlevé sa veste d'uniforme et se balade en chemise-cravate. **J'suis pas bien réveillé, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi… Et encore, heureusement que j'ai esquivé le discours du dirlo ! J'aime bien m'sieur Atsuka, mais il est long son discours de début d'année…**

-**T'es pas un première année ? **Lui demande Nile.

-**En quelque sorte si, **répond le blond en souriant, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. **Je suis un des quelques mecs qui se retapent leur première année. **

-**Woah, un redoublant ? **Ricané-je. **C'est une espèce rare ici !**

-**Très très rare même, ça j'vous le dis ! **Réplique-t-il. **J'm'appelle Chris au fait.**

-**Moi c'est Kyoya, **me présenté-je à mon tour. **Et lui c'est Nile, mon pote depuis environ une demi-heure.**

-**J'peux m'incruster avec vous ? **Demande Chris le plus naturellement du monde. **Vous avez l'air plus cools que la majorité des gars ici. **

-**Allez ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, **lui dit Nile en souriant.

Chris tire alors un tabouret et s'installe en face de nous, tout sourire. Okay, donc en 19 ans j'ai jamais eu de potes, et une journée je m'en fais deux ? C'est quoi ces conneries sérieux ? Bizarrement, je me sens…plutôt bien. Ces mecs sont cools, je me prends pas la tête avec eux. C'est peut-être de ça dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver un semblant d'émotion positive en moi. Mouais, ça peut pas me faire de mal en tout cas. Pour le but dans ma vie, ça par contre on repassera. Alors que Chris essaie de bien positionner son tabouret, qui s'est pris un pied dans le tapis, j'aperçois un homme passer dans le couloir. C'est pas un étudiant, il ne porte pas d'uniforme. Je n'ai le temps de le voir que deux secondes…mais ça me suffit pour le trouver incroyablement intéressant. Il semble…hors de ce monde. La peau mate, des cheveux courts blancs avec une mèche rouge comme le sang du côté gauche de son crâne, des yeux dorés ayant la même forme que des yeux de reptile… Il a un peu un look de bad boy cliché, mais Dieu que ça lui va bien. Un t-shirt blanc tout simple, un perf' noir clouté, un jean noir légèrement déchiré aux genoux et des grosses bottes de motard. Et puis il y a cette espèce de couronne dorée sur son front, avec une tête de dragon. Putain, mais c'est qui ce gars ? Jamais quelqu'un n'a attiré mon attention comme ça… Ce mec attise ma curiosité, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu une anomalie dans la matrice. Je dois savoir qui c'est.

-**Kyoya ? Hé ho, t'es avec nous ? **M'appelle Nile en claquant des doigts pour attirer mon attention.

-**Ouais, désolé, **réponds-je en retournant la tête vers mes nouveaux amis. **J'ai vu passer un mec, mais c'était pas un étudiant du coup il a attiré mon attention. **

-**Un grand mec avec des cheveux blancs et une mèche rouge ? **Me demande Chris.

-**Ouais, c'est ça, **confirmé-je. **Tu le connais ?**

-**Bien sûr, et vous allez pas tarder à le connaître vous aussi, **glousse le blond. **C'est Ryuga, un des surveillants de l'école. La journée, il surveille les bâtiments des cours avec les deux autres surveillants, mais il est surtout assigné à la surveillance du dortoir Alpha. Pour faire court, si tu respectes pas le couvre-feu, c'est à lui que tu auras affaire. Mais bon, si t'es un mec cool et qui fout pas le bordel, il sera sympa avec toi. J'ai tapé la discute avec lui plusieurs fois l'année dernière, il est super cool. **

Alors comme ça, c'est le surveillant de notre dortoir ? De ce que Chris m'en dit, j'ai l'impression que ce mec est un peu…une tâche dans le décor bien lisse et guindé de cette école. Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ca fait qu'un seul chapitre et je suis déjà amoureux de Ryuga ?! Non mais ho, c'est quoi ce rush d'intrigue amoureuse là ?_**

**_Moi : On se calme Kyo ! Tu n'es pas amoureux de Ryu pour l'instant, tu es juste intrigué ! u_u_**

**_Chris : J'ai l'impression que tu prends cette fic beaucoup trop à cœur Kyoya XD_**

**_Kyoya : Tss…_**

**_Ryuga : Moi j'aime bien le principe, je sens que ça va vite partir dans tous les sens. Les grandes écoles privées comme ça, c'est une jolie façade pour cacher que les murs sont plein de fissures._**

**_Moi : Analogie tout à fait adaptée et très juste ! C'est un univers qui m'intrigue mais qui m'effraie aussi. Et j'ai cité Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus parce que ce film est génial ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Et les uniformes ? C'est de toi ?_**

**_Moi : Je me suis librement inspirée du jeu Corpse Party : Blood Covered ! L'uniforme de l'école de Kyo dans la fic vient de l'uniforme du lycée Byakudan Senior High School dans le jeu, parce que je le trouve plutôt joli et qu'il ressemble un peu à un uniforme d'école anglaise n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Sinon, on est d'accord que le directeur de l'école c'est mon père ?_**

**_Moi : Oui, mais les autres ne l'apprendront qu'au chapitre suivant ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Bah moi j'aime bien ce début de fic ! J'suis sûr que tu vas faire un super truc avec ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Oh, du soutien, ça fait tellement plaisir ! TTvTT_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, vos avis sur le premier chapitre de cette fic, et je vous dis à dimanche pour des choses plus douces et mignonnes ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, salut !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : T'étais où Kyo ?_**

**_Kyoya : Si j'vous le dis pas, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! è_é_**

**_Moi : M'en fous, je lâcherai pas l'affaire ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga et Chris : *se marrent*_**


	2. Prendre ses marques

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Il est cool._**

**_Chris : Merci pour cette analyse concise ! _**

**_Moi : En même temps, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre ! Je suis en train de poser l'univers, l'action c'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Ça devrait commencer à chauffer au chapitre suivant, ou celui d'après ! _**

**_Kyoya : Au moins, j'suis pas OOC dans cette fic. C'est déjà ça. _**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre, c'est surtout des dialogues. BEAUCOUP de dialogues, et beaucoup d'infos ! Je pense que ça devrait vous plaire ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Ça leur plait tout le temps…_**

**_Moi : Bah tant mieux pour moi ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Hé Ryuga, le sapin il est assorti à toi ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais le rouge, le blanc et le doré, c'est UN PEU les couleurs de base de Noël. J'ai pas choisi d'y être assorti -_-_**

**_Moi : Et Kyoya, c'est le sapin ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Kill me plz…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Parce qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ! C'est comme ça ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bah non, t'es pas passée pour une idiote ! Tu pouvais pas savoir que j'ai pas Twitter, ma phrase laissait clairement supposer que si ! C'est plutôt moi qui sait pas être claire XD  
Sakyo est tellement trop chou, kyaaaaaaaa ! My precious baby TTvTT  
Ryuga et Kyoya sont trop mignons aussi, mais dans un autre registre X)_**

**_Marius : Moi j'ai plus de calendrier de l'avent, j'oublie toujours de bouffer les chocolats ! XD  
Toute la galère d'avoir un enfant, c'est de réussir à concilier vie de couple et vie de famille ! Ryuga et Kyoya semblent bien s'en sortir pour concilier les deux ! X)  
Ça dépend des mythes en fait. Comme la manticore est très ancienne, la description change suivant l'époque, comme beaucoup de créatures ! Mais oui, souvent la manticore a une queue de scorpion. Dans « La Divine Comédie » de Dante, elle a carrément des ailes ! XD  
Oui, le prochain chapitre promet ! XD  
P.S : Monoma, ce mec chiant à souhait que tu adores détester ! XD  
Re P.S : (Sanji : Wonder ? T'as des nouvelles de Law et Kidd ? Moi : Non… Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre ^^' Zoro : Ils mettent beaucoup trop de temps à tuer cette conne de Maldeka. Moi : Marimo, je te rappelle que tu voulais la buter toi-même, mais que tu as renoncé pour revenir faire la sieste ! As-tu vraiment le droit d'ouvrir ta gueule du coup ? XD Zoro : è_é)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Dur dur d'être parents ! XD  
Je pense pouvoir dire que tu es impatiente ! Non ? XD_**

**_xBenou : Oui, pauvre Sakyo ! Il a dû se faire trop mal le pauvre chou ;_;  
On espère que Sakyo conservera son innocence le plus longtemps possible ! XD_**

* * *

Ce que Chris vient de dire à propos de ce Ryuga m'intrigue vraiment. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux surveillant de dortoir que j'ai aperçu à peine quelques secondes. Il semblait vraiment totalement hors de ce monde, c'était presque comme rencontrer un bug dans la vraie vie. Apparemment, le blond lui a déjà parlé plusieurs fois durant sa précédente année, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'en apprendre plus sur lui ?

-**Et sinon, tu es dans quelle chambre Chris ? **Demande Nile alors que je suis occupé à réfléchir.

-**Chambre 412, au 4****ème**** étage ! **Répond Chris avec joie. **J'ai pas croisé mon coloc' de cette année, j'espère qu'il sera cool.**

-**Moi non plus, mais il y avait déjà deux valises dans ma chambre quand je suis monté et il restait plus qu'une clé sur le bureau, **ajoute mon nouvel ami aux cheveux bicolores.

-**Ah, t'es dans quelle chambre toi ? **Demande à son tour le blond.

-**Moi je suis dans la 201, 2****ème**** étage du coup.**

-**Et toi Kyoya ?**

-**Mmh ? Oh, je suis dans la 327, **réponds-je un peu distraitement.

-**Haha, à chacun son étage ! **S'exclame Chris en rigolant. **C'est cool, on est pas trop dispersés. Ah tiens, je viens d'y penser, mais Kyoya t'es à côté de la chambre de Ryuga !**

-**À côté de sa chambre ? Il est pas séparé des étudiants ? **M'étonné-je. **Genre, je pensais qu'il avait sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée lui…**

-**Non, il est dans la chambre 330 ! Bon, comme c'est quand même un surveillant, il a une chambre plus grande que celles des étudiants. C'est plus pratique pour lui, vu qu'il est au 3****ème**** étage, ça fait deux étages en-dessous et deux étages au-dessus, **explique-t-il.** C'est quand même le surveillant du dortoir Alpha, faut qu'il puisse aller et venir entre les étages facilement. **

-**C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est logique, **reconnais-je.

-**Généralement, les gars du troisième étage sont hyper calmes à cause de ça, **rigole le blondinet. **C'est dur d'être au même étage que le surveillant ! **

-**Tant mieux, j'ai pas un sommeil très simple alors du calme ça me fera du bien, **soupiré-je.

-**J'espère que du coup ton coloc' sera calme aussi, **me dit Nile. **Tu l'as croisé ?**

-**Euh…non, **réponds-je après un moment de réflexion. **Je me fais la réflexion là…mais je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule clé sur le bureau…**

-**Oh non, espèce de veinard, t'as une chambre individuelle ! **Geint Chris. **Mais t'as trop de bol !**

-**Comme je suis pas très sociable, moi ça me va.**

-**Bon, ça vous dit qu'on se fasse des cafés ? **Propose Nile. **Je sens qu'on va parler longtemps.**

L'idée est validée par tout le monde et on fait trois pas pour aller jusqu'à la machine à café de la salle de repos. Oui, on est installés juste à côté. Comme on vit pratiquement ici, même entièrement pour certains, il y a des distributeurs disséminés dans les bâtiments et on a des cartes spéciales pour s'en servir. C'est les mêmes cartes pour le self d'ailleurs. Je récupère mon café en premier, un expresso aussi serré que possible parce que je suis hyper crevé, et me rassoit pendant que Chris et Nile hésitent sur les leurs. Je les comprends un peu, les machines à café disposent d'énormément de variétés de café. Je me suis à peine laissé tomber à nouveau sur le canapé que j'aperçois le surveillant entrer dans la pièce, une sucette qu'il n'avait pas tout à l'heure désormais dans sa bouche. Il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça dans la salle commune, autant dire que l'on ne voit que lui. Il check avec un petit sourire en coin deux élèves, des troisièmes années visiblement, puis se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers le distributeur juste à côté de la machine à café. En tant que surveillant, visiblement il a aussi le droit à une carte. Rapidement, il se prend une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise et repart comme il est venu. Mais en partant, il croise mon regard… Woah, ses yeux sont…hypnotisants. Ils ont une forme unique, et une couleur dorée si vivante. Ce mec est vraiment une anomalie ici.

-**Ah, Ryuga est venu chercher sa traditionnelle bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise, **constate Chris en se rasseyant sur son tabouret. **Je crois qu'il ne boit que ça…enfin ça, de l'eau et de l'alcool en soirée.**

-**Non mais comment tu sais autant de choses sur lui ? **Demande Nile en gloussant. **T'es son meilleur pote ou quoi ? **

-**Hé, pourquoi tu crois que je retape mon année ? **Ricane le blond. **J'ai passé plus de temps en soirée à taper la discute avec lui qu'à taffer mes cours ! En même temps, putain que je déteste cet endroit… Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix, et j'ai intérêt à réussir mon année cette fois parce que sinon mes parents vont péter un câble et me fusiller. **

-**Moi non plus je suis pas ravi d'être ici, mais mon père me laisse pas vraiment le choix en fait, **grogné-je.

-**J'ai pas choisi d'être ici non plus, mais moi ça me va parce que l'économie, ça me plait plutôt bien, **dit timidement Nile, comme s'il en avait honte.

-**Hé, t'as le droit d'être heureux d'être ici, on va pas t'en vouloir hein ! **Répliqué-je en lui donnant un amical coup dans l'épaule. **Tant mieux pour toi d'ailleurs.**

-**Je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de nous, **constate à nouveau Chris. **J'ai bien envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous !**

-**Comme c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, à toi l'honneur blondinet, **ricané-je. **Dis-nous donc qui tu es !**

-**Eh bien, je suis américain ! **Commence-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Pour être précis, je viens de la côte Est ! Comme c'est ma deuxième année ici, je commence à bien connaître le coin, mais revenir chez moi ça me fait du bien quand même, principalement parce que quelqu'un m'attend à la maison…**

-**Tu es en couple ? **Lui demande Nile avec un petit sourire.

-**Oui ! **Répond fièrement notre petit américain. **J'ai un petit-ami. **

Il sort alors son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et swipe très vite, puis nous montre l'écran avec un grand sourire. Dessus est affichée la photo d'un jeune homme avec de très longs cheveux violet pastel, des yeux d'un bleu très profond et une jolie peau halée. Son sourire est d'une bienveillance totale, sans même le connaître je suis sûr que c'est un garçon très calme et à l'écoute. Ouais, il est mignon, même si c'est pas mon style de mec. Mmh…oui, je suis gay. Si mon père le savait, il m'arracherait les yeux de la tête avec une fourchette… J'ai vraiment tout gagné dans ma vie. Mes pensées moroses sont cependant assez vite balayées quand je reporte mon attention sur Chris. Son air ultra fier est aussi touchant que drôle. Ça fait plus de bien que ce que je pensais d'avoir des amis…

-**Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très posé, **dit Nile. **Comment il s'appelle ?**

-**Il s'appelle Dynamis, **répond le blond avec un air soudainement plein de tendresse. **C'est vrai qu'il est très posé, pas du tout comme moi. Parfois, je me demande comment il arrive à me supporter… Je l'aime tellement, il est juste adorable et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Je crois qu'il n'est physiquement pas capable d'être en colère. **

-**C'est pas trop dur la distance entre vous ? **Demandé-je. **Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret…**

-**Non non, t'inquiète, **me rassure Chris en continuant de sourire. **Je dis pas que c'est facile à supporter, il y a vraiment des moments où il me manque affreusement, mais on s'appelle autant qu'on peut. J'attends tout de même impatiemment les vacances pour rentrer chez moi et le retrouver !**

-**Il ne vient jamais te voir ici ? **S'étonne Nile. **Le week-end, on a quartier libre, non ? **

-**Non, il ne vient jamais, **répond le blond, s'assombrissant soudain. **Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici…**

Nile et moi nous jetons un regard un peu inquiet puis reportons notre attention sur le blond. Ni lui ni moi n'aimons le soudain changement d'attitude de Chris. Il a déjà passé une année ici, il sait bien plus de choses que nous. Croisant nos regards perdus, il soupire, range son téléphone et nous fait signe de nous rapprocher un peu, comme s'il voulait nous confier un secret.

-**Ici, c'est loin d'être ce que nos parents doivent tous croire, **nous chuchote-t-il. **Ils doivent penser qu'on est tous des gentils garçons et qu'on se tient à carreau, qu'on passe nos journées à bosser et nos soirées à réviser… C'est pas du tout comme ça. Il n'y a rien de pire que des petits fils à papa à qui on a jamais dit « non ». Ils se croient tout permis, et ils font leur loi ici. À toujours traiter son gosse comme un roi, il peut finir par devenir un tyran. Ici, ça ne manque pas les petits cons qui se croient tout permis. Le pire, c'est qu'ils savent toujours faire leurs coups discrètement, c'est pratiquement impossible de les confronter. Et même si c'était possible, on parle de fils de multimillionnaires, voire multimilliardaires pour certains. C'est facile d'étouffer les conneries de ton fils avec beaucoup d'argent. **

-**Mais…c'est quoi le rapport avec ton petit-ami ? **Se hasarde à demander Nile.

-**Vous savez ce que ça donne quand on enferme plein de mecs dans un endroit clos, qu'on les fait vivre ensemble mais dans une certaine notion d'enfermement ? Les mêmes choses qu'en prison, **répond gravement Chris. **C'est même encore pire, vu le taux d'hormones dans cet endroit. Vous avez bien vu que mon mec est quand même assez efféminé, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'ici. Faire venir un mec comme lui ici, c'est comme balancer un steak bien saignant dans une fosse de lions affamés. **

-**Et le directeur ignore tout ça, ou il ferme volontairement les yeux ? **Grogné-je, dégoûté par ce que le blond vient de dire.

-**Il le sait, c'est sûr, mais il ne ferme pas volontairement les yeux, **soupire mon ami aux yeux violets. **Monsieur Atsuka est quelqu'un de bien, je peux vous l'assurer, mais c'est difficile de faire comprendre à des parents ultra friqués avec un balai dans le cul que leur fils n'est qu'une petite ordure. Et comme je l'ai dit, ces petits cons se débrouillent toujours pour qu'on ne puisse pas les accuser. Sans preuves, il a les mains liées…**

-**Déjà que je détestais cet endroit, maintenant j'ai envie d'y foutre le feu, **grondé-je, les poings serrés de rage et de dégoût. **Tout l'univers dans lequel on vit n'est qu'une façade. Il est pervers et malsain en réalité.**

-**Je suis d'accord, **souffle Nile en se frottant le bras. **Je n'étais déjà pas ravi de devoir vivre en internat, je le suis encore moins maintenant… Vous voyez, je suis égyptien et je ne peux pas revenir chez moi très souvent. Je ne rentrerai chez moi que pour les vacances de Noël et peut-être celles d'été…**

-**Hé, rassure-toi, tout le monde est pas comme ça ici, **lui dit Chris avec un sourire encourageant. **Il y a des mecs cools quand même. Tout le monde n'est pas pourri, et heureusement ! Et encore, on a de la chance de se retrouver dans le dortoir Alpha. **

-**Pourquoi ça ? **Demandé-je.

-**Parce que Ryuga, pardi ! **Répond le blond. **Vous trouvez pas qu'il a un léger air de ressemblance avec le directeur ? **

-**Bah j'sais pas moi, je l'ai pas vu, **glousse notre ami égyptien avec gêne. **Même quand il est venu chercher à boire, je n'ai pas fait attention à lui…**

-**C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, **avoué-je. **Ils ont un lien de parenté ?**

-**Pas qu'un peu, **ricane l'américain. **Ryuga est le fils aîné du directeur. Autant dire que même les plus gros connards de cette école filent droit quand ils le voient, parce qu'il a beaucoup de pouvoir. Il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe chaque année dans cette école, et ça le dégoûte autant que nous. Il fait de son mieux pour empêcher toutes ces…horreurs, mais il peut pas être partout. N'empêche, c'est vraiment un gars bien. **

-**Je n'en doutais pas vraiment, il a l'air d'être hyper à la cool en tout cas, **dis-je en m'étirant, reposant mon gobelet de café maintenant vide sur la table devant le canapé.

-**Ouais, c'est clairement un gars qui se prend pas la tête, **confirme Chris. **Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de côtoyer un mec comme lui dans un univers aussi pourri. **

Et la conversation se prolonge jusqu'au déjeuner. Évidemment, comme on s'est tous levé très tôt pour la rentrée, déjà on est crevé mais en plus on a faim super rapidement. En fait, je suis même le moins à plaindre de nous trois parce que j'habite à côté. Nile et Chris se sont tapé le trajet en avion eux ! Tiraillés par la faim, on se lève tous pour aller au réfectoire. Sur le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire, qui est effectivement le bâtiment faisant pratiquement la jonction entres les dortoirs Alpha et Oméga, Chris nous explique un peu comment fonctionne les déjeuners et les dîners ici. Ça marche exactement comme un self, en fait c'est presque exactement un restaurant universitaire. À la différence que les repas sont quand même un peu plus qualitatifs que dans une Fac normale, parce que nos parents claquent pas un gros paquet de thunes dans cette école pour qu'on bouffe n'importe comment. Malgré ça, il y a quand même des étudiants qui se tapent le trajet jusqu'à MetalBey City, la ville où j'habite qui est la seule grande ville du coin, rien que pour manger au resto. Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, si ça leur fait plaisir et que ça les aide à se changer les idées.

En arrivant au self, on croise plein d'étudiants qui ont hâte de se nourrir, comme nous. On s'est TOUS levé tôt, je pense qu'on est tous morts de faim. Pourtant, il est à peine midi. Bien gentiment, on se range dans le rang et on fait tranquillement la queue comme des élèves bien sages. Ça nous change pas trop du lycée ça en tout cas. Et, exactement comme au lycée, putain c'est looooooooooong ! Faut quand même pas une heure pour choisir ta bouffe et aller te poser à une table, si ?! Okay, j'imagine bien que les élèves qui ne sont pas en première année retrouvent leurs potes et ont très envie de leur dire bonjour, mais c'est pas le moment ! Voilà que je m'énerve encore tout seul dans ma tête moi… Ça va pas mieux. Alors qu'on récupère nos plateaux et nos couverts, Chris semble soudain bugger sur un mec derrière nous. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour essayer de voir qui est le gars en question que le blond me fourre son plateau dans les mains avant que je prenne le mien et court vers l'inconnu. Pas gêné celui-là quand il s'y met ! Nile explose de rire, moi je me contente de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire. Ça doit être un des meilleurs potes de Chris pour que celui-ci ait réagi comme ça. À peine une minute plus tard, l'américain revient en tenant un mec par les épaules, un grand sourire sur son visage et sur celui de l'inconnu. C'est un grand mec avec de longs cheveux bruns et des mèches blondes de chaque côté de sa tête. Il a les yeux verts, comme Nile. Il a l'air sympa.

-**Les gars, je vous présente mon best bro ! **S'exclame Chris en montrant son ami avec, une nouvelle fois, cette espèce de fierté amusante et touchante. **Contrairement à moi, lui au moins il a pas foiré sa première année…**

-**Si t'avais pas passé ton année en soirée, tu serais passé en deuxième année toi aussi hein, **ricane son ami aux longs cheveux bruns avant d'incliner poliment la tête pour nous dire bonjour. **Enchanté, je m'appelle Dashan Wang. Comme mon nom l'indique très subtilement, je suis chinois.**

-**Moi c'est Nile, **répond mon ami aux cheveux moitié roux et moitié bruns. **Je viens d'Égypte. **

-**Et moi c'est Kyoya, et je suis visiblement le seul à être du coin puisque j'habite la grande ville qui est à une heure d'ici, **ajouté-je avec un sourire en coin.

-**Okay, donc en fait on vient tous d'un pays différent, **constate Dashan avec amusement. **Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance en tout cas. Mais juste une question…comment vous avez pu avoir l'envie d'approcher Chris pour devenir ses amis ?**

-**Hé ho, ça sous-entend quoi ça ?! **Dit le blond sur un ton outré mais avec un grand sourire.

-**Mais rien enfin ! **Se défend son ami en essayant de paraitre innocent.

-**Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question Dashan, Chris s'est pris les pieds dans mes jambes alors que j'étais assis sur un canapé dans la salle commune du dortoir et a manqué de s'étaler par terre, **expliqué-je comme si c'était le truc le plus normal du monde. **Et c'est ainsi qu'on a fait connaissance et qu'il s'est incrusté avec nous, alors que Nile et moi on se connait depuis seulement ce matin. **

-**Ah bah visiblement, les vacances ne t'ont pas aidé à améliorer ton équilibre Chris, **glousse le brun avec un air à moitié désespéré.

-**C'est pas ma faute, c'est mon oreille interne qui fait n'importe quoi… **réplique le blond en se grattant la nuque.

Cette excuse ne semble pas vraiment convaincre Dashan qui se retient d'éclater de rire et lève les yeux au ciel. Pendant qu'on tapait la discute, on a quand même continué d'avancer, oui on a des neurones, et nous voilà au niveau du rail. Enfin, la bouffe est à portée de main. Ouais, j'ai vraiment la dalle moi. J'ai pas mangé ce matin en même temps… Comme Chris m'avait collé son plateau dans les mains, bah je lui ai pas rendu. Oh c'est bon, c'est pas la mort non plus. Rapidement, on choisit nos entrées, nos plats et nos desserts et on va s'installer à une table de quatre, dans un coin. C'est pas si compliqué de se bouger le cul pour éviter de bloquer tout le monde. Ah j'vous jure, les ¾ du temps j'comprends pas les gens qui m'entourent. Assis à notre table, on entame notre déjeuner en continuant de taper la discute peinards.

-**Hé Dashan, j'ai remarqué que tu as des espèces de trous sur les oreilles, **dis-je en désignant d'un mouvement de tête lesdits trous. **T'as des piercings ?**

-**Ouais, j'en porte, **me répond-il en souriant. **Tu as l'œil !**

-**Mon petit frère a des piercings à l'oreille gauche, alors j'ai déjà vu ça, **répliqué-je modestement.

-**Comme le règlement de l'école est hyper strict, je peux pas les porter tout le temps, **soupire Dashan. **Je ne les mets que le week-end, et encore. Putain, ça me fait penser que je vais devoir encore couper mes mèches…**

-**Parce qu'elles sont teintes en blond ? **Demande Nile.

-**Ouais, ils tolèrent pas les cheveux colorés, **râle le brun. **C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais les cheveux verts non plus ! Euh…pardon Kyoya…**

-**Ah mais il y a pas de mal, moi c'est pas une couleur, c'est naturel, **ricané-je.

-**C'est vrai que c'est pas drôle ce règlement intérieur, mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit aussi stricte, **dit notre ami égyptien. **Je peux même plus avoir mes peintures traditionnelles sur mon visage…**

-**Il y a vraiment des jours où j'aimerais être Ryuga, **soupire une nouvelle fois Dashan. **En tant que surveillant, il a tellement plus de libertés. Et en plus, c'est le fils du directeur. Lui au moins il a le droit de porter son piercing…**

-**Il a un piercing ? **M'étonné-je. **Je crois pas l'avoir vu avec un piercing et pourtant je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.**

-**T'as pas dû faire gaffe, **me dit le blondinet en haussant les épaules. **C'est pas un piercing qu'il peut enlever, il le porte tout le temps. C'est un indus', sur son oreille gauche.**

-**Un…un indus' ? **Répète Nile avec des yeux tous ronds, totalement largué.

-**Ouais, un industriel. C'est une barre en travers du haut de l'oreille, **précise Dashan en montrant à Nile l'endroit où se place un industriel avec son doigt. **C'est stylé, mais il parait que ça fait carrément mal quand on se le fait poser. En même temps, sur le haut de l'oreille il y presque que du cartilage. **

-**Donc le mec s'habille comme un rockeur, a un piercing, et il est surveillant dans une école pleine de petits gosses de riches pourri-gâtés jusqu'à l'os ? **Résumé-je. **C'est tout à fait logique.**

-**Parait qu'il est tatoué aussi, mais ça j'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte moi-même, **rajoute Chris en gloussant. **Mais bon tu sais, moi aussi ça m'étonnait alors je lui ai demandé une fois à une soirée. Il m'a répondu qu'il était surveillant ici parce qu'il savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, qu'il sait sans problèmes se faire respecter et que s'il pouvait aider son père au passage ça lui allait. Je crois que ça va faire quatre ans qu'il est surveillant ici.**

-**Quatre ans ? **S'étonne Dashan, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant. **Mais il a quel âge ? **

-**Si je dis pas de connerie, il a 25 ans.**

-**25 ans ? La vache, il fait plus jeune ! Je lui donnais au moins trois ans de moins moi. **

-**Nan mais ce mec est pratiquement parfait, ça en devient rageant ! Je me sens nul moi à côté…**

-**Oh, on a le temps de le rattraper quand même ! Il a 25 ans, nous on a à peine la vingtaine. Et puis bon, moi je suis peut-être pas aussi pratiquement parfait que lui mais j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime et ça me va très bien.**

-**Ah, t'es en couple toi aussi ? **Demandé-je avec un léger sourire. **Nile, on est vraiment des bébés…**

-**On est des premières années ! **Réplique Nile en haussant les épaules.

-**Oui, j'ai un petit-ami, comme Chris, **dit le brun un peu rêveusement. **Et comme Chris, mon chéri m'attend à la maison… C'est compliqué d'être amoureux, vous imaginez pas à quel point. **

-**N'empêche, vous avez des copains patients, **ricané-je.

-**Mon petit-ami est patient, celui de Dashan l'est beaucoup moins, **glousse le blond.

-**Mon petit-ami, Chaoxin…il est bourré de défauts, les principaux étant qu'il est très peu patient et extrêmement vantard, **soupire Dashan avec un petit sourire amusé. **Mais je suis amoureux et un peu con, donc je l'aime quand même et je l'appelle tout le temps en facetime. **

-**J'en viens à penser qu'heureusement je n'ai personne, ça m'évite vraisemblablement des problèmes, **constaté-je.

Tout le monde glousse à table, surtout Dashan qui a visiblement un bon sens de l'autodérision. On a pratiquement fini de manger, on attaque tous le dessert. Le réfectoire est un peu moins rempli que quand on est arrivés, et je laisse mes yeux trainer. J'adore faire ça, c'est l'une de mes grandes passions. J'ai un excellent sens de l'observation. C'est drôle d'une certaine manière, j'arrive parfaitement à différencier les premières années des autres étudiants. Les premières années restent entre eux pour la plupart et ont un air clairement angoissé et mal à l'aise. Ils stressent, ils ont la pression. Mais ce qui fait surtout la différence étrangement, c'est qu'ils ont toujours leur veste d'uniforme. C'est bizarre, mais tous les étudiants qui ont déjà leurs marques ici ont enlevé leur veste. C'est un peu amusant je dois avouer. En pleine étude anthropologique, je remarque que Chris fixe d'un œil mauvais un mec plus loin, un blondinet aux cheveux mi-longs et lisses qui se tient d'une manière…snob. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un type sympa.

-**Chris ? Hé, ça va ? **Lui demande Nile avec un air un peu inquiet.

-**Oh… Je vois que notre cher Konzern est encore là, **soupire Dashan après avoir suivi le regard de son meilleur ami.

-**Konzern ? **Répète l'égyptien. **C'est qui Konzern ? **

-**Le mec aux cheveux blonds, mi-longs et lisses là-bas, **répond Chris en désignant l'intéressé d'un mouvement de tête. **Julian Konzern. Un véritable poison. Ce mec est l'un des pires gars qui se trouvent dans cette école. Il est en troisième année, et ça va faire trois ans qu'il fait pratiquement sa loi ici. Surtout…méfiez-vous de lui. **

Chris est vraiment sérieux quand il dit ça. Je regarde une nouvelle fois ce Julian et fronce les sourcils. Ce mec respire la méchanceté, je le vois maintenant que je me concentre un peu. Si Chris est aussi sérieux que ça, ça ne me dit clairement rien qui vaille.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : …Oui, j'adore teaser et faire des fins à suspense ! Vous pouvez me détester n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'suis vraiment qu'un caméo pour l'instant moi…_**

**_Moi : T'inquiète, on te verra un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant ! _**

**_Kyoya : Tu dissémines des petits indices sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, j'avoue que ça me plait bien._**

**_Moi : Aaah, enfin un compliment ! J'y croyais plus ! _**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Chris : C'est cool que tu aies incrusté Dashan ! On le voit pas souvent dans tes fics ! ^^_**

**_Moi : C'est vrai, alors que pourtant je l'aime beaucoup ! Le voilà sous le feu des projecteurs avec les autres ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai un peu hâte de voir la suite, j'avoue._**

**_Moi : Il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour ça ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Julian dans le rôle du connard de service, je suis pour._**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche pour le fluuuuuff ! Salut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut. _**

**_Moi : Allez, moi je vais bosser ! Enfin…PTDR, j'ai que des cours à la con aujourd'hui, mais faut bien que j'y aille ! XD_**


	3. L'envers inquiétant du décor

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. J'ai enfin parlé, ouais !_**

**_Moi : Je pensais pas que tu serais si content de parler XD_**

**_Chris : Moi non plus ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Alors, ça parle toujours autant ? _**

**_Moi : Encore beaucoup oui, ça bougera à partir du chapitre suivant ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Moi j'ai parlé, ça me suffit. Marre d'être un caméo ambulant._**

**_Kyoya : Dis pas des trucs comme ça, elle va finir par refaire une fic sur ta tronche…_**

**_Moi : Hihi ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *déglutit*_**

**_Chris : J'crois que tu viens de faire une connerie Ryuga ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Je crois aussi._**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : T'es vraiment pas bavard en ce moment, Kyoya._**

**_Kyoya : Parce que j'ai pas envie de parler. _**

**_Moi : Il est plus occupé à manger ! Hein, tu les aimes mes sablés de Noël pas vrai ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne et rougit*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : En même temps, Gingka est capable d'être sérieux quand il le faut !  
Mon kokoro non plus n'est pas prêt à ce que ce soit bientôt la fin TT_TT_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Faut dire, Julian est particulièrement détestable ! Je déteste les mecs arrogants comme lui qui se pensent au-dessus de tout parce qu'ils sont pété de thune ! L'argent n'est pas éternel -_-  
Ça se fait tellement pas de sortir à des gens qu'ils sont pas faits pour être parents, mais quand en plus il y a leur gosse à côté… Mais… ?! Le respect, youhou, t'es où ? XD  
Quand tu cherches « adorable » dans le dico, il y a juste une photo de Sakyo ! n_n_**

**_Marius : Un enfant qui te rembarre, ça fait tellement mal à l'égo XD  
En même temps, je pense que Gingka avait compris qu'il fallait pas vraiment harceler Ryuga et Kyoya de questions, que c'était pas le moment XD  
Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous filer la recette du gâteau qu'ils vont faire ! X)  
P.S : Monoma obtient la Palme du costume de héros le plus hors-contexte du monde ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Heureusement que mon tracer marche toujours ! Je peux surveiller l'algue comme ça ! Sanji : Il est où ? Moi : Quelque part sur la plage… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là encore ? XD Sanji : *soupire de désespoir*)_**

* * *

Malgré le froid jeté par les paroles de Chris, notre déjeuner se termine tranquillement. Enfin, aussi tranquillement que possible. Maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des regards méfiants vers ce Julian Konzern. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une passion pour l'observation, et là j'ai une bonne raison en plus. Je me fais quand même discret, il ne faudrait pas que Konzern me grille. Ses cheveux blonds me donne envie de ricaner, je suis sûr qu'il se trimballe un lisseur pour qu'ils soient comme ça. En dehors de ça, il a des yeux bleu cobalt qui seraient très beaux s'il n'étaient pas emplis d'une lueur snob et hautaine. Le parfait petit cliché du gosse de riche pourri gâté qui pense que le monde doit obéir au moindre de ses caprices. Il a cette chose en plus dans son attitude qui me dit qu'il n'est pas que ça, qu'il est pire que ça. Ce genre de gars est dangereux, ils sont capables d'être vraiment très sadiques et vicieux. Ça m'en fout presque la gerbe.

Il y a un mec assis en face de lui, il a l'air un peu plus jeune. À en juger par son absence de veste, ça doit être un deuxième année comme Dashan, et Chris s'il n'avait pas redoublé. Ce mec a les cheveux châtain clair, qui tirent un peu sur le roux, et les yeux bleu clair. Visiblement, il doit avoir un peu honte du côté droit de son visage vu qu'il est coiffé de manière à ce qu'une grosse mèche de cheveux cache toute la partie droite de son visage. Ou alors il veut se donner un style, j'sais pas. Il a l'air moins méchant que Julian, mais il a quand même ce même petit air snob et hautain. Pour qu'ils soient potes, il faut au moins ça. J'ai envie d'en demander un peu plus à Dashan et Chris, mais pas ici. Je vais attendre qu'on retourne au dortoir, et on se posera dans ma chambre vu que je suis visiblement le seul à avoir une chambre individuelle.

-**Bon, si tout le monde a fini, je propose qu'on y aille, **dit le blond, m'arrachant à mes réflexions.

-**Ouais, je suis pour, **répond Dashan.

-**Allez, on retourne dans le dortoir ! **S'exclame joyeusement Nile alors qu'on se lève tous de table.

-**Oh, ça m'fait penser que je t'ai pas demandé dans quel dortoir tu es, Dashan ! **Remarque Chris.

-**Ça ne m'étonne même pas, tu es tellement tête en l'air, **glousse le brun. **Je suis dans le dortoir Alpha. Précisément, je suis au 2****ème**** étage, chambre 201.**

-**Hé, mais moi aussi ! **Réplique immédiatement Nile. **Alors c'est toi mon coloc' de chambre ?**

-**Génial, c'est cool qu'on soit colocs cette année ! Le hasard fait bien les choses. Ah, et je suis désolé d'avoir laissé mes valises en plan au milieu de la chambre, mais j'avais promis à Chaoxin de l'appeler dès que je serais arrivé… **s'excuse Dashan en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné. **Je l'ai déjà dit, il est pas très patient.**

-**T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, **lui répond notre ami égyptien. **Je suis content, j'ai vraiment de la chance de me retrouver avec un mec cool comme toi !**

-**J'espère que j'aurais autant de chance, je suis le dernier à pas savoir qui est avec moi dans ma chambre, **rétorque Chris.

-**Moi je me pose pas ces questions, **ricané-je.

-**Arrête de nous narguer, saloperie ! **Rigole le blond en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Je ricane encore plus et on se dépêche de tous déposer nos plateaux pour retourner au dortoir Alpha. Malgré la fraicheur du mois d'avril, ni Chris ni Dashan ne frissonnent dehors, sans leur veste d'uniforme. Je suis habitué à cette température moi aussi, donc même avec mes manches retroussées je ne frissonne pas non plus. Nile en revanche, même avec sa veste il a l'air d'avoir froid. Le pauvre, c'est sûrement pas le même climat en Égypte ! Sur le court chemin entre le réfectoire et le dortoir, on décide d'aller squatter la chambre de Dashan et Nile. Ça arrange les deux en plus, ils ont envie de ranger leurs affaires. En moins de cinq minutes, nous voilà donc dans la chambre 201. Les chambres sont assez simples et sobres : deux lits, chacun collé à un mur, deux armoires et deux commodes, mais un seul bureau. Logique totale. Bon, c'est un grand bureau avec deux chaises, mais ça reste un peu débile. Chris ne perd pas une seconde et se laisse tomber sur le lit à gauche de la porte, poussant un petit soupir de contentement tandis que Nile et Dashan lèvent les yeux au ciel. Moins sans gêne que mon ami blond, je m'installe derrière le bureau, sur l'une des deux chaises. Nos deux amis occupants de la chambre s'attèlent alors à vider leurs valises et ranger leurs vêtements dans les deux armoires. Sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi, ils choisissent chacun leur armoire. De toute façon, c'est pas quelque de vraiment important. Dashan a donc pris l'armoire de gauche, et Nile celle de droite.

-**Alors Dashan, comment va Chaoxin ? **Demande le blond, allongé de presque toute sa longueur sur le lit.

-**Je lui manque déjà, **glousse le brun. **Il m'a refait le même cinéma que l'année dernière ! Il a chouiné, m'a supplié de revenir, m'a dit que c'est trop dur quand je suis pas là… **

-**Putain, mais il est accro ton mec en fait, **ricané-je, regardant Dashan ranger ses fringues dans son armoire.

-**Complètement, même s'il maintient le contraire, **soupire Dashan avec un petit sourire. **Et toi Chris ? Comment va Dynamis ?**

-**Bien, aussi bien que d'habitude, **répond Chris. **Putain, ça a été aussi dur que d'habitude les adieux… Enfin, c'est pas des adieux, mais je me comprends. Je galère toujours à lui dire au revoir…**

-**Chaoxin et Dynamis, ils sont vraiment à l'opposé complet l'un de l'autre ! **Constate le brun en rigolant. **Moi, Chaoxin fait tout pour me retenir, et toi c'est limite si Dynamis t'encourage à partir ! **

-**En même temps, si Dynamis me poussait pas, je partirais jamais… **avoue le blond.

-**J'veux pas péter l'ambiance…mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce Julian Konzern, **dis-je, l'air sérieux. **S'il faut autant se méfier de lui, je préfère avoir une idée de ce à quoi m'attendre. **

-**Tss… Je déteste parler de Julian, parce que c'est lui porter bien trop d'intérêt, mais t'as pas tort Kyoya, **soupire Chris.

-**Il y a tellement à dire sur lui qu'on pourrait soutenir une thèse à son sujet, **rajoute Dashan.

-**Comme je vous l'ai dit, Julian est en troisième année, **commence l'américain. **Ça veut dire qu'il est arrivé un an avant nous, et en une seule année il a pris une place de roi ici. Tout le monde le connait, et presque tout le monde le craint. Et encore, pendant sa première année, il a pas été aussi magnifiquement horrible que l'année dernière. **

-**À ce point… ? **Demande timidement Nile.

-**Depuis l'année dernière, Julian a une nouvelle lubie, **explique Dashan en refermant son armoire, ayant fini de ranger. **Il est passé en deuxième année, et il a commencé à participer au bizutage des premières années. **

-**Le bizutage, ça existe dans toutes les grandes écoles, mais c'est censé être des trucs assez sympas et tranquilles, **continue Chris. **Nous par exemple, on a été bizutés l'année dernière mais c'était pas la mort. Okay, c'était débile, mais on en a pas un mauvais souvenir. **

-**Hé ho, parle pour toi ! Je te rappelle qu'on a dû passer une nuit sur le toit du dortoir, on se les gelait ! Bon, quand on en parle maintenant on se marre, mais sur le moment c'était pas très drôle…**

-**Roooh, c'était pas très agréable sur le moment mais c'était pas méchant ! Et puis les gars qui nous bizutaient sont venus nous chercher super tôt et on a passé la journée à boire des chocolats chauds ! Mais Julian, il est clairement pas dans le même délire…**

-**Je m'attends au pire là… **marmonné-je pour moi-même.

-**On est pas au courant de tout ce qu'a fait Julian, il y a certaines de ses actions qu'il arrive à garder plutôt bien secrètes, mais entre autre il a forcé un mec à manger des œufs…avec la coquille, **dit le blond avec une expression de dégoût. **Le pauvre gars a terminé aux urgences, les coquilles lui avaient fait des lésions dans la gorge et l'œsophage. Et c'est qu'une seule chose parmi tout ce que Julian a fait pendant les bizutages de l'année dernière. Il doit encore avoir des idées bien tordues cette année…**

-**Mais si le mec a terminé aux urgences, comment ça se fait que Julian n'ait pas été inquiété ? **S'indigne Nile.

-**Le mec n'a pas osé dire que c'était Julian qui l'avait obligé à faire ça, **soupire le brun. **Il avait trop peur des conséquences. Il a dit que c'était un pari débile avec ses amis, et c'est tout. Tout le monde savait que c'était Julian, mais personne n'a osé parler. Cette saleté de blondinet a trop de pouvoir ici. **

-**Je cogite depuis tout à l'heure, et le nom « Konzern » me dit vraiment quelque chose… **dit mon ami aux cheveux bicolore. **Mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai entendu…**

-**C'est pas étonnant que le nom de famille de Julian te dise quelque chose, **répond Chris. **Le père de Julian possède le plus grand conglomérat d'Europe, c'est pour ça que la raclure qui lui sert de fils a autant de pouvoir ici. La famille Konzern est ULTRA influente. C'est pour ça que Julian fait sa loi ici, et tout le monde le laisse faire. Personne n'ose se le mettre à dos, parce qu'il est vraiment affreux quand il s'agit de se venger de quelqu'un qui l'a énervé. D'ailleurs, même juste quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un il est affreux. Il est affreux tout le temps…**

-**Je suis d'accord, mais je me permets de te corriger sur un point : tout le monde ne le laisse pas faire, **rétorque Dashan avec un petit sourire en coin. **À faire tout et n'importe quoi en pensant qu'il est intouchable, il s'est collé Ryuga sur le dos. Et quand Ryuga a quelqu'un dans le collimateur, il fait pas semblant. Julian ose pas trop déconner avec lui, parce que c'est quand même le fils du directeur. **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire un peu sadiquement. Sans même lui avoir adressé la parole un jour, je l'aime déjà beaucoup. J'ai envie de le connaître, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression que lui et moi…on se ressemble. On pourrait être amis, j'en suis pratiquement sûr. Il est tellement hors du monde dans lequel il vite, et moi j'ai l'impression d'être hors du monde dans lequel j'ai grandi. C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression qu'on était destinés à se rencontrer. Pff, c'est débile, faut que j'arrête.

-**Sinon, vous savez qui c'était le mec assis en face de Julian ? **Demandé-je pour oublier mes réflexions à la con. **Le gars qui veut pas qu'on voit la partie droite de son visage.**

-**Je vois de qui tu parles oui, **ricane Chris. **C'est le meilleur ami de Julian, il s'appelle Wales. Et il a toujours été coiffé comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs l'origine de plusieurs rumeurs dans l'école depuis l'année dernière, puisque c'est un deuxième année comme nous…enfin comme Dashan. Entre autres, on pense qu'il aurait une putain de grosse cicatrice sur le visage, ou alors une tâche de naissance. Enfin bon, perso je m'en branle. Il est pas aussi infect que Julian, mais il a le don de te mépriser avec ses yeux, c'est un peu impressionnant. **

-**On pourrait changer de sujet ? **Propose Nile. **J'en ai marre d'entendre parler d'eux moi…**

-**Je valide cette idée ! **S'exclame Dashan, à moitié sous son lit pour y ranger ses deux valises.

-**Okay, comme vous voulez, **dis-je.

-**Je viens d'y penser, on va se taper le discours de Ryuga ce soir avant la douche, **fait remarquer Chris. **J'dis « discours », mais en vrai c'est juste qu'il faut bien qu'il se présente à un moment, les premières années le connaissent pas.**

Cette nouvelle me fait plaisir, je l'avoue. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai, mais j'ai l'impression que la présence de Ryuga tend à diminuer la sensation d'oppression que je ressens ici. Mes amis aussi, mais cet étrange surveillant…c'est différent. Ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens, mais ce mec est tellement bizarre ici que j'en deviens aussi bizarre que lui. J'ai vraiment cette impression que lui comme moi, on a rien à foutre ici. Ou alors peut-être que je pète un plomb parce que je supporte pas cet endroit, c'est possible aussi. Certes, j'ai des amis, et c'est quand même sacrément ironique que je me sois fait trois potes en quelques heures alors que pendant 19 ans j'ai pas été foutu d'en avoir, mais mes amis…ne me font pas entièrement oublier la haine, la rancœur, le dégoût et le rejet qui coulent dans mes veines. Je ne me sens toujours pas à ma place ici, je veux toujours m'enfuir. M'enfin, je devrais éviter de trop y penser sinon je vais commencer à avoir l'air dépressif, et je ne le suis pas.

Quand on parle de tout et de rien, le temps passe plutôt vite mine de rien. Je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas. Le soleil a décliné dans le ciel, la nuit commence à tomber et assombrit la chambre 201, nous poussant à allumer la lampe du plafond et à regarder l'heure sur nos téléphones. Il est 19H, on devrait aller dîner. En quelques minutes, nous voilà donc de retour dans le réfectoire. Il y a un peu plus de monde que ce midi, je crois me souvenir que c'est parce qu'on n'a plus vraiment le droit d'être en dehors de l'école à cette heure-ci. Le dîner se déroule aussi calmement que le déjeuner, et à 20H30 on est tous de retour au dortoir Alpha. On ne retourne pas dans la chambre de Dashan et Nile, parce que d'après Chris ça devrait bientôt être l'heure de rassemblement pour le mini discours de notre surveillant. J'y pense, Nile et moi on a pas été faire la visite de l'école du coup. Bah, on s'en fout au final. Chris et Dashan connaissent l'endroit eux, ils nous guideront. Vers 21H, des étudiants peu assurés commencent à affluer dans la salle commune, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Ah, voilà les autres premières années. Une fois la salle plutôt bien remplie, Ryuga entre à son tour dans la salle commune, l'air blasé. S'il doit faire ça chaque année depuis quatre ans, tu m'étonnes qu'il est blasé… Sous les yeux curieux de tous les premières années, et Chris et Dashan qui se sont incrustés, le surveillant soupire et croise les bras. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer être le centre de l'attention non plus… Je le comprends.

-**Bon… Je suis obligé de faire ça, mais je vais pas vous retenir trop longtemps, **dit-il d'une voix très peu motivée, mais qui a…quelque chose de spécial. **Je me présente, je m'appelle Ryuga et je suis le surveillant en charge de ce dortoir. Pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que ça implique, vous le savez tous je pense. Si jamais vous me cherchez parce que vous avez besoin de me parler, j'occupe la chambre 330. Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Je vous libère, allez prendre une douche bien chaude et profitez un peu de vous chambres. Ah oui, pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de prendre leur douche le matin, désolé mais ici la douche c'est le soir, et c'est pas négociable. Et vous avez jusqu'à 22H, après je ne veux plus voir personne dans les douches. **

Ryuga ne perd pas une seconde de plus et s'en va immédiatement, remontant probablement dans sa chambre à lui. Fuck, j'avais oublié ces histoires de douche moi. Argh, les douches collectives, le cauchemar… Je n'ai connu les douches collectives que pendant les trois années où j'ai fait du basketball, et déjà à l'époque je n'aimais pas ça. Oui, j'ai fait du basket. Précisément, j'en ai fait de mes 13 ans à mes 15 ans. Et après, mon père a voulu que j'arrête… Mais bref, là je ne suis pas ravi. Il y a des douches à chaque étage, pareil pour les toilettes d'ailleurs, et on est environ 50 élèves par étage. On a largement le temps de tous y passer, parce qu'on a des cerveaux et qu'on y va pas tous en même temps, mais bon quand même… Tuez-moi. Comme on va tous rester dans nos chambres après la douche, Nile, Chris, Dashan et moi échangeons nos numéros, histoire de pouvoir encore discuter jusqu'au couvre-feu. Par chance, on a tous Messenger, donc évidemment on va se faire une conversation de groupe. C'est le blond qui se dévoue pour le créer et nous rajouter dessus. Enfin…il s'est pas dévoué, il a décidé que ce serait lui et puis c'est tout. Je sens qu'il va tous nous coller des surnoms débiles, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais bon, trêve de bavardage. On quitte tous les quatre la salle commune, dans laquelle il n'y a maintenant que des étudiants habitués des lieux qui discutent autour de cafés et de chocolats chauds, et on remonte jusqu'à nos étages respectifs. J'ai encore mes affaires à ranger moi, mais je n'ai des affaires que pour la semaine alors ça va me prendre même pas dix minutes.

De retour dans ma chambre, je soupire et détaille cette pièce qui sera cette année mon deuxième sanctuaire, après ma chambre chez moi. C'est plutôt agréable, et comme j'ai une chambre individuelle j'ai un peu plus de place pour moi que mes potes en chambre double. Je commence donc à ranger mes affaires, ayant décidé d'aller à la douche dans les derniers. Comme je le pensais, ça ne me prend que quelques minutes. Comme j'ai de l'espace, je peux laisser ma valise appuyée contre un mur. Je pose mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau et active le partage de connexion avec mon téléphone pour aller sur le site Internet de l'école. Ah, la technologie ! Je sais que je vais devoir choper le wifi du dortoir parce que je vais être tout le temps sur le site de l'école, mais ça peut attendre. Je veux juste checker mon emploi du temps pour l'instant. Pendant que je suis en train de faire mon compte, étape obligatoire mais chiante comme la pluie, je reçois plein de notifs sur Messenger. Il a pas traîné Chris ! Attendant que le site charge, je prends mon téléphone et ouvre mon Messenger. C'est moi ou Chris a osé appeler la conv' de groupe « Les (futurs) Évadés » ? Douce ironie, mais je trouve ça drôle. Et puis ça montre qu'il a de la culture.

_Chris a modifié son pseudo à Blondinet trop bavard_

_Dashan : Chris, t'es sérieux ? C'est quoi ce nom de conv' ? XD_

_Chris : Bah quoi ? C'est un super film ! XD_

_Moi : Je trouve ça drôle moi !_

_Dashan : L'encourage pas dans ses conneries Kyoya ! XD_

_Chris a modifié votre pseudo à Sapin de Noël sans décos_

_Moi : Chris, j'aurai ta peau._

_Chris : Je suis un génie incompris ! XD_

_Dashan : Ce pseudo… XD_

_Nile : J'ai rigolé, j'avoue… XD_

_Moi : Bande de saletés !_

_Chris a modifié le pseudo de Dashan à Rainbow Dash_

_Dashan : CHRIS, ENFOIRÉ !_

_Chris : MDR, tu sais très bien que j'adore ce surnom ! XD_

_Dashan : Putain, je te hais…_

_Moi : Mais c'est quoi ce pseudo putain ?! XD_

_Dashan : My Little Pony… Il m'appelle comme ça depuis l'année dernière… TT_TT_

_Dashan : NILE, ARRÊTE DE RIRE !_

_Nile : Pardooooooon ! XD_

_Moi : Ah bah oui, vous êtes dans la même chambre X)_

_Nile : Aidez-moi, il essaie de m'étrangler ! XD_

_Chris a modifié le pseudo de Nile à Caramel & Chocolat_

_Nile : Ah, mes cheveux t'inspirent visiblement ! X)_

_Chris : À peine ! XD_

_Dashan : Moi je vais à la douche, vous m'avez énervé…_

_Chris : Roh, il boude ! X)_

La conversation se poursuit longtemps, dans une ambiance tellement relaxante et amusante. Dieu, que ça fait du bien. Tout en discutant avec mes amis, je regarde mon emploi du temps de demain. À mon grand étonnement, je n'ai pas cours demain. Tiens ? Ils nous laissent une journée de libre ? Bah, j'vais pas m'en plaindre. Le temps file, et je me rends compte en regardant l'heure qu'il est déjà 21H45. Woh, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de prendre ma douche. J'éteins mon ordinateur comme je n'en ai plus besoin et prend ma serviette et mon gel douche dans mon armoire avant de foncer au fond du couloir. Remarquons la gentillesse des gens ayant construit ce bâtiment : ils ont gravé « DOUCHES » sur la porte des douches. En entrant dans les douches, je me fais directement agressé par la chaleur hyper moite de l'endroit et les odeurs de savon et de shampoing. Ouais, super… En revanche, point positif : je suis pratiquement tout seul. Il n'y a qu'un seul mec dans les douches avec moi, et il est même pas vraiment « dans les douches ». Il est devant le miroir d'un lavabo, en train de se coiffer minutieusement. Avant d'aller se coucher pratiquement, oui. Ah tiens, mais c'est Wales ! Je l'avais pas reconnu. Je m'en fous un peu en même temps.

Ayant envie d'en finir avec ça le plus vite possible, je me déshabille très rapidement et pose toutes mes affaires sur un banc avant de foncer sous l'eau chaude. Au moins, ça détend un peu. En cinq minutes, chrono en main, je suis lavé et me dépêche de récupérer ma serviette pour me sécher. Tiens, Wales n'est plus là. Bah tant mieux hein. Une fois sec, je noue ma serviette à ma taille, récupère mes vêtements et sort des douches. Le premier truc que je vois en sortant c'est…Julian et Wales qui discutent dans le couloir… Merde. Je pense que Wales est à cet étage, mais Julian à un autre, et ils se retrouvent ici pour taper la discute. Ouais bah j'vais passer à côté et retourner dans ma chambre hein… En me dirigeant vers ma chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, je sens un regard insistant sur moi, et je hais ça. Je suis sûr que c'est Julian. Remballe ton jugement mec, avant qu'il me prenne l'envie de t'éclater la gueule contre un mur. Alors que j'ai fait à peine deux mètres, j'entends un ricanement dans mon dos. Okay, c'est bon, rien à foutre de qui est ce mec, je vais lui servir un bon petit regard noir. Je tourne à peine la tête, ne m'arrêtant même pas de marcher, et regarde Julian de travers. Je m'attends à ce qu'il perde ce sourire arrogant sur son visage, qu'il soit vexé…mais son sourire s'élargit et il siffle avec moquerie. Nan mais je rêve où il ME siffle ?! Je vais le tuer, je m'en branle. Je me retourne entièrement cette fois, bien décidé à aller faire comprendre à ce petit con qu'on a pas le droit de me siffler impunément comme ça, mais des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière moi et me stoppe.

-**Julian, arrête ça, **gronde la voix de Ryuga dans mon dos. **Arrête de traîner dans les couloirs et retourne dans ta chambre. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Wales.**

-**Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal enfin ! **Se défend Julian avec un sourire qui indique tellement le contraire. **Tu viens à peine d'arriver en plus, comment peux-tu m'accuser comme ça ?**

-**Tout dans l'attitude de ce garçon me dit que tu as dit ou fait quelque chose de déplaisant, **continue le surveillant en croisant les bras, me désignant d'un léger mouvement de tête. **Allez, débarrassez-moi le plancher. Et plus vite que ça.**

Julian et Wales ricanent tous les deux, puis se séparent. Le blondinet prend les escaliers, visiblement il est au deuxième ou au premier étage, et le châtain fait quelques pas pour rentrer dans sa chambre, la 304 si je me trompe pas. Je soupire, à la fois énervé par cet enfoiré de Julian et satisfait que Ryuga l'ait dégagé. Moi j'aurais été capable de me battre avec lui, pour un premier jour c'est…pas ce qu'on appelle faire une bonne impression. Ryuga passe à côté de moi, visiblement il était sorti à la base pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les douches, puis revient vers moi. Il s'est changé depuis tout à l'heure, maintenant il porte un débardeur noir et un jogging gris. Déjà prêt à aller se coucher, visiblement. Je rigole, mais même dans cette tenue il dégage une aura pleine de classe. C'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-**Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois, ce putain de blondinet arrogant ? **Me demande le surveillant en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jogging.

-**Il m'a sifflé, **réponds-je, amusé de la manière dont notre surveillant parle de Julian.

-**Je vois. Le prends pas personnellement, il le fait souvent aux premières années. La plupart du temps, ça les met mal à l'aise et lui ça l'amuse, **m'explique Ryuga, les sourcils froncés d'agacement. **Mais visiblement, tu fais partie de la minorité que ça énerve.**

-**Apparemment, oui, **dis-je, bras croisés.

-**Je te le dis, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. J'aime bien les gars de ta trempe. Tu t'appelles comment ?**

-**Je m'appelle Kyoya. **

-**C'est cool comme nom. Allez, retourne dans ta chambre, tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue.**

Ryuga sourit et se dirige dans les escaliers, visiblement parti pour faire une première ronde dans les étages. Je retourne dans ma chambre, range mes vêtements dans mon armoire et enfile mon t-shirt qui me sert de pyjama. Il n'est que 22H, mais je n'ai plus trop la tête à discuter avec mes amis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ma conversation avec Ryuga. Sa manière de parler, d'être, d'agir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici bordel ? Il est tellement en décalage avec ce qu'il est censé être. C'est définitif, j'adore ce gars. J'ai l'impression que même lui a senti que je suis une anomalie, comme lui. Ce type est définitivement très intéressant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Julian, FDP certifié XD_**

**_Kyoya : La pute, il m'a sifflé ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Kyoya, c'est pas TOI qu'il a sifflé hein ! C'est une fic XD_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Ryuga : Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite tiens._**

**_Moi : T'inquiète, j'ai plein d'idées ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Super… -_-_**

**_Chris : Moi je suis là, alors je suis content ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Damn, Noël approche à grands pas… Ce qui veut dire OS de Noël ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Tes partiels de fin de semestre ils approchent aussi. _**

**_Moi : Je sais… Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye !_**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Bon, moi je go en cours ! Heureusement que demain j'ai pas cours tiens, je pourrai dormir XD Enfin bref, salut ! n_n_**


	4. Confrontations et rapprochements

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que votre Noël s'est bien passé, moi j'ai tellement bouffé que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 5kg en trois jours ! ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Vu ta corpulence, ça te ferait pas de mal._**

**_Moi : Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fic, qui s'est un peu fait attendre ! Ça bouge enfin un peu ! _**

**_Kyoya : Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! 3 chapitres de parlote, ça commence à bien faire ! _**

**_Moi : Monsieur le râleur est prié de se taire ! _**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre, et j'ai arrêté d'être un caméo, youhou._**

**_Moi : Tiens, il est où Chris ? _**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Parti en voyage retrouver son chéri !_**

**_Moi : Bouh, c'est mignon ! Allez, disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : La bûche de Noël aux fraises me manque…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, c'est quoi cette soudaine obsession des fraises ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Ryuga : *soupire*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : Bah si elle veut la recette, t'as juste à me demander ! XD  
Je voulais absolument que Sakyo découvre la neige, c'est toujours quelque chose que les enfants adorent ! Chez moi il neige plus depuis longtemps, il fait pas assez froid… ^^'  
Sakyo est tellement precious, mon kokoro fond comme de la neige en pleine canicule ! TTwTT_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ah bah comme moi ! Plus le temps passait, plus j'oubliais de bouffer mes chocolats ! XD  
L'illumination de Sakyo était juste trop choupi ! ^w^  
Moi cette année, j'en ai même pas fait des sablés, j'ai pas eu le temps… TT_TT  
Si je savais dessiner, j'aurais déjà dessiner Sakyo avec ses papas au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois ! XD_**

**_Marius : Cette année, mon sapin à moi était blanc et doré ! Je ne mets toujours que deux couleurs, je trouve ça harmonieux et puis j'ai pas beaucoup de décorations avec des couleurs fantaisistes en vrai ! XD  
Moi j'ai plus de neige tout court depuis au moins 2009, quelque chose comme ça ! XD  
Bah, même si le gui est un parasite, c'est une plante plutôt jolie ! Même sur les arbres, ça fait des espèces de boule, c'est assez joli ! Avant, les gens devaient voir ça comme un signe ou quelque chose ! X)  
P.S : Moi la première fois que j'ai vu Mirio, j'ai plutôt pensé à Lucas de la saga Mother/Earthbound avant de penser à Tintin ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Aaaaah, tu nous as gâté pour Noël cette année Love Cook ! n_n Sanji : Ca m'a fait plaisir ! ^^ Zoro : Luffy va être dégoûté d'avoir raté ça. Sanji : Je suis prévoyant, j'en ai gardé pour le captain ! Moi : C'est bien Love Cook ! XD)_**

* * *

En me réveillant ce matin, je pousse un long soupir. Je me sens pas bien dans cette chambre impersonnelle, je ne me sens pas chez moi… Je ne suis pas chez moi en même temps, mais je déteste cette sensation de ne pas être à ma place. Je la ressens tellement à longueur de journées que je ne la supporte plus. Hier, je me sentais bien avec mes nouveaux amis, et ma curiosité a été piquée par la présence de ce surveillant, Ryuga, mais dès que je me retrouve tout seul…je replonge dans ma morosité. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai presque envie d'y rester dans cette morosité. Je la connais tellement que je me suis habitué à la ressentir et…et je n'ai plus envie de faire d'efforts pour en sortir. Putain, mais comment je sonne dépressif quand je dis des trucs pareils moi…

Lascivement, je laisse tomber mon bras en dehors du lit et cherche à tâtons le pantalon qui fait partie de mon uniforme car j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans mes poches en me couchant hier. Oui, je l'ai laissé trainer par terre. C'est pas un truc que je pourrais faire chez moi tiens, sinon mon père m'en collerait une. On m'a appris à ne jamais laisser trainer mes affaires par terre, à les mettre sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau chaque soir au moment de me coucher, mais je déteste faire ça. Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que je laisse trainer mes affaires, merde ! S'il y a bien un avantage à être coincé ici, c'est que personne viendra me coller une baffe parce que je laisse trainer mes fringues. Oui, mon père faisait ça. Je dis « faisait » parce que ça fait quand même longtemps que j'ai arrêté de laisser mes fringues trainer chez moi. J'aime pas spécialement me faire gifler, étonnamment.

Me redressant en baillant, je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone. Il est 8H du matin, youpiiii. J'ai un rythme de sommeil beaucoup trop flingué, je me réveille toujours beaucoup trop tôt. J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, et je me réveille à 8H, génial ! N'importe quoi, sérieux… Je désactive le mode « Ne pas déranger » de mon portable, et c'est seulement maintenant que je constate que j'ai des notifs sur Messenger. Bah… ? Il y en a d'autres qui sont réveillés si tôt ? En regardant l'heure à laquelle j'ai reçu les notifs, je me rends compte que Dashan et Chris sont visiblement réveillés depuis 6H30 du matin. Eh bah putain, et moi qui pensais être beaucoup trop matinal.

_Moi : Nan mais les gars, comment ça se fait que vous êtes réveillés si tôt ?_

_Chris : Aaaaah, un de plus ! Il reste plus que Nile au dodo ! XD_

_Dashan : J'ai cours aujourd'hui._

_Moi : Ah ? Moi j'ai pas cours de la journée…_

_Chris : Moi non plus ! Les cours des premières années ne commencent que demain, et comme je retape ma première année, bah j'ai pas cours ! X)_

_Dashan : Bande de veinards, moi je charbonne déjà ! _

_Moi : T'écris des textos en cours ou c'est moi ? _

_Dashan : …_

_Chris : Délinquant ! XD_

_Dashan : Oh c'est bon, j'ai cours avec Mr. Doji là ! Il voit jamais rien, à se demander à quoi lui servent ses lunettes._

_Chris : Berk, je hais ce prof… Et on va devoir encore le supporter cette année je suis sûr ! x_x_

_Moi : Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?_

_Chris : Il est chelou, il a un regard clairement pas très sain… _

_Dashan : Chris, tu dis ça parce qu'il t'aime pas et qu'il t'a saqué toute l'année dernière._

_Chris : Je t'ai déjà dit que non, ça a rien à voir ! Même si ça joue un peu dans le fait que je le hais, c'est vrai… Mais je déconne pas pour son regard ! Et je suis pas le seul qui a remarqué._

_Dashan : Tu parles de Ryuga, pas vrai ?_

_Chris : Oui, je parle de lui. Lui aussi il trouve qu'il est bizarre comme prof, mais comme c'est juste une impression il peut pas en parler à son père…_

_Moi : Bah tiens, ça m'fait penser qu'il m'est arrivé des trucs hier soir ! _

_Chris : Ah, c'est pour ça que tu répondais plus après 22H ?_

_Moi : Ouaip._

_Dashan : Euh…quoi comme trucs ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu. _

_Moi : Ah non mais rien de grave, j'ai juste eu ma première interaction avec Julian, et puis Ryuga ensuite. _

_Chris : AH ! XD_

_Dashan : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce con de blondinet coiffé comme une Barbie ? -_-_

_Moi : Il m'a sifflé quand je sortais de la douche. Il discutait avec Wales dans le couloir parce que Wales est à mon étage, chambre 304._

_Chris : Pff, ça m'étonne pas de lui. Il le fait aux premières années dès qu'il en a l'occasion, et ce depuis l'année dernière ! -_-_

_Moi : Ouais, c'est ce que m'a dit Ryuga._

_Dashan : Comme j'ai du bol, il est au même étage que moi ! Et Nile aussi du coup. J'crois qu'il est chambre 213. _

_Chris : Effectivement, t'as du bol Dash !_

_Dashan : Pitié, ne m'appelle pas comme ça…_

_Moi : Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il te surnomme Rainbow Dash ? X)_

_Dashan : Oui ! J'ai aussi le droit à Dash 2 en 1… Entre les poneys et la lessive, j'sais pas ce que je préfère moi…_

_Chris : Tu comprends rien à mon humour de toute façon ! XD_

_Dashan : Oui, je confirme oui… Raaaah, encore 15 minutes ! C'est chiant ce cours putain ! è_é_

_Chris : Courage bro ! X)_

_Moi : Au fait Chris, t'as rencontré ton coloc' du coup ? _

_Chris : Ouais. C'est un première année, mais il est très fermé sur lui-même, il parle pas beaucoup… Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Damian, c'est tout. _

_Moi : Bah, il a peut-être le mal du pays ? _

_Chris : Ouais, sûrement. Vu les deux énormes valises et le sac tout aussi énorme qu'il a, il est sûrement pas du coin. Bon, j'vais aller à la douche moi._

_Moi : Idem. On se retrouve dans la salle commune après ? _

_Chris : Ouaip ! Nile nous retrouvera en bas, quand il sera enfin réveillé. Le nombre de notifs qu'il va avoir sur son tel à son réveil ! X)_

Je m'étire et me lève, puis me dirige vers mon armoire. Comme on a pas cours aujourd'hui, hors de question que je mette mon uniforme à la con. Je vais pouvoir mettre mes fringues à moi, dans lesquelles je ressens un simulacre de liberté. C'est mieux que rien après tout. Je pose mon téléphone sur mon bureau, prend dans mon armoire mes fringues et mon gel douche et récupère ma serviette qui a passé la nuit à sécher sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Allez, à la douche, ouaiiiis ! Ça se sent que je déteste les douches communes ou pas ? M'enfin, relativisons : il ne doit y avoir que des premières années dans le dortoir aujourd'hui, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient tous aussi matinaux que moi. Avec un peu de chance, je croiserai personne. Si c'est le cas, que j'en profite, ça sera sûrement pas comme ça tous les jours. En arrivant dans les douches, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement en constatant que je suis tout seul. Merci quelconque entité supérieure de ne pas être constamment une pute avec moi. Comme hier soir, je me douche en quatrième vitesse et ressort des douches avec ma serviette nouée autour de la taille pour aller m'habiller au calme dans ma chambre. Une fois habillé, je prends mon téléphone et la clé de ma chambre, et sort de ma chambre en prenant soin de fermer à clé. En descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, je croise un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui tirent un peu vers le rouge assis dans les escaliers qui relient le 2ème et le 1er étage. Ses cheveux sont mi-longs, mais surtout sa frange est tellement longue que je ne vois pas ses yeux. Il est vraiment fin, à ce stade je peux même dire qu'il est maigre, et il est pratiquement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ouais, il y en a vraiment à qui ça réussit pas cette école. Mais bon, c'est pas mes affaires, alors s'il veut rester ici, qu'il reste ici.

Il n'y a pratiquement personne dans la salle commune, en dehors de Chris et moi. Il doit y avoir trois autres étudiants, et ce ne sont certainement pas des premières années, plutôt des troisième ou quatrième année qui n'ont pas cours et qui font une pause, à en juger par le fait qu'ils portent leurs uniformes. Ils me regardent un peu bizarrement, je sais pas si c'est du jugement ou de la curiosité, mais je soupçonne que c'est un mélange des deux. Ça doit être à cause de mon look. J'vous explique : j'ai vraiment un style qui passe pas inaperçu. Je porte toujours des t-shirts ou des débardeurs courts qui laissent voir mon ventre, juste parce que j'aime bien. Comme c'est le mois d'avril et qu'il fait frais dehors, j'ai un sweat à capuche noir par-dessus, mais je l'ai laissé ouvert et du coup mon débardeur kaki est visible. Si ça en gêne certains de voir un mec habillé comme ça, bah c'est pas mon problème. J'y peux rien s'ils ont un balais dans le cul. À côté de moi, Chris est habillé assez normalement, mais il porte des couleurs assez vives contrairement à moi : un sweat rouge vif, un pantalon en toile beige et des Converse bleu marine.

On a commencé à parler depuis à peine quelques minutes, autour d'un bon café, que des ricanements se font entendre dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Bordel, je connais ces ricanements. Je les connais et ça me plait pas. Chris aussi semble les reconnaitre vu le soupir qu'il pousse. Comme on s'y attendait, Julian entre dans la salle commune, balançant son sac de cours sur un des fauteuils. Les trois étudiants qui sont aussi dans la salle déglutissent légèrement et cherchent à se faire discrets. Eh bah, Chris ne mentait pas quand il disait que Julian fait pratiquement sa loi ici. Moi je suis bien décidé à ignorer royalement ce blondinet de merde, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à faire de même. Je ne suis même pas surpris, mais ça me casse bien les couilles. Je le sens me regarder avec insistance, et même si je ne le vois pas, je devine parfaitement son petit sourire en coin de petit con. Je déteste qu'on me regarde comme ça, et je suis bien décidé à lui faire comprendre. J'ai pas peur de lui.

-**Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? **Grondé-je à son attention. **T'as un problème ?**

-**Tu te fringues comme ça et tu traines à moitié à poil dans les couloirs, et après tu viens pleurer auprès du surveillant quand on te siffle ? **Ricane Julian avec un air bien trop satisfait à mon goût. **T'es une allumeuse en fait.**

-**Je m'habille comme je veux, et je fais ce que je veux, **répondé-je avec une assurance qui a l'air de le surprendre. **Si t'es pas capable de contrôler tes hormones, c'est pas mon problème. Et j'ai pas été pleurer auprès de Ryuga, il t'a remis à ta place de sa propre initiative. Moi j'étais plutôt parti pour te coller mon poing dans la gueule. **

-**T'as du répondant, hein ? C'est rare chez les nouveaux, mais c'est toujours drôle, **dit le blondinet en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Tu ne sais certainement pas qui je suis. **

-**Si, je sais. Je sais et je m'en fous. Je déteste les types dans ton genre, et quand je déteste quelque chose, je ne m'en cache pas. **

-**Eh bien, eh bien ! Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré un type comme toi ici en trois ans. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. J'aimerais bien rester pour papoter, mais je dois retourner en cours. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher. **

Julian récupère alors son sac de cours, et même s'il a toujours son sourire de connard hautain et prétentieux, je discerne dans ses yeux bleus de la frustration. Je laisse alors un sourire en coin étirer légèrement mes lèvres. Les mecs comme lui ne supportent pas qu'on leur tienne tête, et encore moins qu'on est pas peur d'eux, même pas un peu. Si tu veux jouer Konzern, t'es tombé sur un adversaire coriace. Je me fous bien de qui il est, de l'influence qu'il a. De toute façon, je suis tellement détaché de cette réalité que je me fous bien des conséquences de certains de mes actes. Je crois qu'en fait, j'adore chercher les ennuis. Ça m'apporte un peu d'animation. Une fois ce con de blondinet parti, l'autre blondinet assis à côté de moi siffle de manière impressionnée.

-**Eh bah ! Première fois que je vois quelqu'un lui répondre ! Mais méfie-toi quand même Kyoya, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit, **me prévient Chris.

-**T'inquiète pas, je gère, **répondé-je. **Je lui tiens juste tête, et je reste sur mes gardes. Je peux pas me résoudre à accepter son comportement sans broncher. J'ai des principes.**

-**Je m'en doute, mais je m'inquiète juste pour toi, **soupire le blond. **Je sais de quoi il est capable ce malade. M'enfin, si tu penses pouvoir gérer… Évite quand même de prendre des risques inconsidérés avec lui, okay ?**

-**T'en fais pas, je suis pas débile non plus, **ricané-je. **Je vais pas me jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup. **

Chris glousse doucement et me colle un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, mais je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète vraiment. Il n'a pas à s'en faire pourtant, je suis sérieux quand je dis que je ne vais pas foncer tête baissée dans les emmerdes. Je compte simplement me défendre si ce petit con de Konzern me casse les couilles, quitte à m'attirer des ennuis. Si on m'emmerde, je me défends, c'est comme ça. À peine quelques minutes après ce petit incident, Ryuga débarque en sifflotant dans la salle commune, faisant sauter dans sa main sa carte de surveillant.

-**Eh bah, quel calme ici, **dit-il en récupérant une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise au distributeur. **Vous dormez encore ? **

-**Non, on vient d'assister à un spectacle aussi rare qu'une éclipse solaire totale ! **Lui répond Chris.

-**Ah oui ? **Demande le surveillant en venant s'assoir en face de nous.

-**Julian vient de se faire rembarrer par Kyoya, et ça lui a pas vraiment plu même s'il a essayé de le cacher, **explique mon ami américain avec un sourire très satisfait.

-**Décidément, il va t'avoir dans le collimateur si tu continues comme ça, Kyoya, **ricane le blanc en ouvrant sa bouteille. **Normalement, je suis censé ne pas t'encourager dans cette voie…mais je déteste tellement ce petit con que je ne vais rien te dire. Juste, ne fais rien de stupide. Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. **

-**C'était pas au programme, **dis-je simplement, un sourire un peu plus prononcé que d'habitude s'installant sur mon visage. **Hors de question que je devienne aussi pourri que lui. Je vais juste lui donner du fil à retordre. **

-**Ca me parait être un bon plan, **réplique Ryuga après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé. **En tout cas, si tu as des ennuis importants avec lui, moi je suis là. Et je serai toujours de ton côté. Ce sale gosse ment comme il respire, et il passe son temps à faire des conneries. Je me concentre surtout sur le fait de l'empêcher au max de faire des crasses aux autres, et j'aimerais bien un jour avoir une preuve que ce n'est qu'une raclure. Mais pour jamais se faire choper, il est doué le p'tit con. Enfin, je vais pas vous saouler avec mes histoires de surveillant.**

-**Tiens au fait, tu rentres chez toi ce week-end ou c'est le week-end d'après ? **Demande le blond au surveillant.

-**Pas ce week-end. Hé ho, c'est à peine la rentrée, j'vais pas déjà déserter ! **S'exclame Ryuga en rigolant.

-**Tu habites dans le coin ? **M'étonné-je, surpris qu'il puisse habiter pas si loin de l'école, comme moi.

-**Ouais, j'habite à environ une heure d'ici. **

-**Attends…t'habiterais pas à MetalBey City par hasard ? **

-**Bah ouais, j'habite à MetalBey City, j'ai un appart' là-bas, avec vue sur l'océan. Toi aussi t'y habites ?**

-**Ouais, j'habite dans les beaux quartiers avec mes parents et mon frère. **

-**Je n'devrais pas vraiment être étonné, après tout MetalBey City c'est la grande ville la plus proche d'ici, mais j'ai jamais été pote avec des étudiants qui venaient de là-bas. C'est cool. En fait, un week-end sur deux je reviens dans mon appart' pour décompresser un peu et me reposer. Pendant les vacances, j'ai le droit à une semaine. **

-**Et qui surveille le dortoir Alpha alors quand tu n'es pas là ? **

-**Le troisième surveillant, celui qui n'a pas de dortoir en charge. Même si j'aime bien retourner chez moi pour souffler un peu et être tranquille, j'aime pas partir. Dieu sait ce qu'il se passe quand je ne suis plus là pour surveiller le dortoir. **

-**C'est vrai que ça a tendance à être un peu le bordel quand tu n'es pas là, Ryuga, **admet Chris.** Mais l'autre surveillant s'en sort assez bien. Je retiens pas son nom à ce mec, c'est dingue… **

-**Moi non plus, et pourtant ça fait presque 4 ans que je bosse avec lui, **avoue le surveillant. **C'est pas pour être méchant, mais ce type est d'une transparence…**

Et la conversation dure comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Ryuga ne surveille les couloirs des bâtiments de cours que cet après-midi, alors il a sa matinée de libre et il en profite bien. Vraiment, je me demande ce qu'il fout ici. Il n'a pas l'air de détester son métier, mais je pense que sa principale raison de bosser ici, c'est pour aider son père. Il fait tellement tâche dans le décor, c'en est ahurissant. Au milieu de tous les étudiants en uniforme qui passent dans le dortoir récupérer des affaires entre deux cours ou qui viennent ici, dans la salle commune, pour boire un café ou autre chose et ensuite retourner en cours, on ne voit que lui. Il est là, assis dans le canapé en face de Chris et moi, avec son t-shirt à manches longues noir orné d'un décor de volcan en éruption, son jean noir légèrement déchiré aux genoux, ses Doc Martens marron foncé et son indus' sur l'oreille gauche, et il a vraiment l'air de s'être perdu. Tant mieux, parce que j'aime bien ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il serait capable de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir, cette impression tenace de ne pas être à ma place. Tout chez ce mec m'intrigue et m'incite à me rapprocher de lui. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que Ryuga s'est levé, a contourné la table basse et s'est penché vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le collier que je porte autour du cou, un croc de lion. Enfin, un faux hein, je suis pas un psychopathe non plus. Quand je sens sa main saisir mon pendentif, je sors brusquement de mes réflexions et relève la tête tout aussi soudainement. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Putain, le boulet, j'ai relevé la tête tellement brusquement que j'ai failli lui mettre un coup de boule… Pourtant, même si j'ai effectivement failli le cogner sans faire exprès, il n'a pas eu le moindre mouvement de recul. Soit il a beaucoup de sang-froid, soit il savait que je ne ferais que le frôler si je relevais la tête, soit il est beaucoup trop absorbé par l'observation de mon collier.

-**Il est vachement cool ton pendentif, **finit-il par dire. **Tu l'as acheté où ?**

-**Je l'ai pas acheté, c'était un cadeau de ma mère pour mes 17 ans, **répondé-je.

-**Oh, je vois. J'ai déjà une collection assez balèze de colliers, mais j'adore l'agrandir, **ricane Ryuga, continuant de tourner mon pendentif entre ses mains.

En disant cela, il me regarde et affiche un petit sourire en coin. Woah…bordel, il est super canon. Enfin, ça je l'avais déjà remarqué toutes les fois où je l'avais vu avant, mais de près…de près c'est une toute autre histoire. Il est pas juste canon, il est à tomber par terre. Et ses yeux, mais putain ses yeux ! Ça devrait pas être autorisé par la loi d'avoir de si beaux yeux. J'ai l'impression que si je les regarde trop longtemps, plus jamais je pourrai les lâcher du regard. Wait…merde, mais c'était quoi ce monologue là ?! Je vais quand même pas tomber amoureux du surveillant de mon dortoir ?! Non non, ça c'est clairement un mauvais plan. Bordel, mais en même temps, c'est complètement le genre de mec qui me plait… Le proverbe qui dit que le hasard fait bien les choses ne s'applique visiblement pas à moi. Tss, non, je suis pas amoureux. C'est juste…c'est pas ça. C'est pas parce que tu trouves un mec beau et à ton goût que t'es forcément amoureux.

Vers 10H, Nile descend enfin en baillant, portant un simple jean brut et des baskets très simples, mais surtout un sweat marron clair qui a l'air deux fois trop grand pour lui. On voit même plus ses mains, elles sont planquées dans ses manches. Il a l'air hyper fatigué et déphasé, je crois qu'il vit très mal le jet-lag contrairement à Dashan et Chris. Ryuga est toujours avec nous, il ne s'absente que quelques minutes avant l'heure du déjeuner pour vérifier que plus personne ne traine dans les douches et pour récupérer son perf' en cuir clouté. Il a décidé de déjeuner avec nous. Je croyais que les surveillants déjeunaient à l'écart, avec les professeurs et le directeur, mais en fait ils ont le choix et ils peuvent déjeuner avec les élèves s'ils veulent. Dashan nous rejoint au réfectoire après avoir fait un détour par le dortoir pour déposer son sac de cours. Sur notre passage, les étudiants nous dévisagent un peu, mais cette fois je crois que c'est pas à cause de moi. C'est plutôt Ryuga qui attire leur attention. Il ne doit pas déjeuner très souvent avec des étudiants, même s'il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec certains.

Pendant tout le déjeuner, je sens un regard insistant sur moi. Enfin, plutôt deux. Pas besoin d'être un grand génie pour savoir que c'est Julian et Wales qui me regardent. Tss, je déteste cette sensation, mais je suis bien décidé à les ignorer. En fait, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Je passe un bon moment avec mes amis et Ryuga, ça détourne mon attention. Tiens, faudra que je pense à le dire à mon frère et ma mère. Je les appellerai cet après-midi.

Après le déjeuner, notre surveillant de dortoir s'en va surveiller les couloirs des bâtiments à contrecœur. Il aime pas ça parce que c'est chiant comme la pluie apparemment. J'ai pas de mal à le croire. Dashan retourne en cours, même si ça l'emmerde beaucoup, et il ne reste plus que Chris, Nile et moi. Comme j'ai promis à ma mère de l'appeler tous les jours et qu'elle est d'un naturel inquiet, j'abandonne mes amis quelques minutes pour monter dans ma chambre et lui passer un coup de fil. En montant, je croise Julian qui redescend du 2ème étage avec son sac de cours. Il fait exprès de me bousculer et ricane de manière bien prononcée. Il me casse les couilles ce mec, c'est dingue.

-**Alors comme ça, tu dragues le surveillant ? **Ricane le blond en s'arrêtant dans les marches.

-**Absolument pas, et en quoi ça te concerne de toute façon ? **Répliqué-je.

-**Tu le sais quand même qu'on a pas le droit de se taper les surveillants ou les profs ? **Me demande-t-il ironiquement. **Wales vous a vus dans la salle commune tout à l'heure. Tu le fixais avec tellement d'envie, c'était limite si t'avais des cœurs dans les yeux ! Mais bon, après tout, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas. C'est tes problèmes, pas les miens. **

Il reprend son chemin en ricanant lourdement, et moi je lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre le mien. Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant nom de Dieu, tuez-le. Pff, moi, draguer Ryuga ? Non mais et quoi encore ? Je sais parfaitement qu'on a pas le droit d'avoir des relations amoureuses avec les surveillants ou les profs, et je compte pas me lancer dans une voie aussi dangereuse. Je suis pas amoureux de Ryuga, je veux juste être son ami parce que je sens qu'il me ressemble, qu'il peut comprendre ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui, et je n'en aurai jamais. Je m'y tiendrai.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, Julian est super chiant ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi, ça commence les intrigues amoureuses… -_-'_**

**_Moi : Non, pas encore ! T'es pas encore amoureux, disons plutôt que t'as un eu un petit coup de cœur ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Julian est un casse-burnes de première catégorie, dis-donc._**

**_Moi : Et ça ne fera que monter crescendo ! _**

**_Kyoya : Sinon, on est d'accord que le mec dans les escaliers…_**

**_Moi : Chut ! J'veux voir si mes lecteurs l'ont reconnu ! Normalement oui, il est assez reconnaissable quand même ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, on se retrouve dimanche alors ?_**

**_Moi : Oui ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Tu fais encore la gueule à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : À ton avis ? -_-_**

**_Ryuga : *a l'air d'en avoir marre* _**

**_Moi : Héhé, j'adore être chiante ! XD_**


	5. Trop calme

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bonne année ! \^o^/_**

**_Kyoya : Cherche pas Chris, il est reparti. _**

**_Moi : Oh, okay ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. On va encore te détester, t'es au courant ? _**

**_Moi : Mais noooon ! Ah et au fait, le mec dans les escaliers, c'était Reiji ! Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai sincèrement besoin de sommeil…_**

**_Moi : T'as encore trop picolé ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : Héhé, à moi les dossiers du Nouvel An._**

**_Kyoya : *rougit* Q-QUOI ?! _**

**_Ryuga : *part en courant*_**

**_Kyoya : *part à sa poursuite* Ryuga, reviens ici ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA !_**

**_Moi : Bon bah je vais devoir faire le disclaimer moi-même… MFB ne m'appartient pas ! Bon chapitre tout le monde et encore bonne année ! Que cette nouvelle décennie vous apporte du bonheur, de l'amour, la santé, des chocolats par milliers ou peu importe ce que vous voulez pour 2020 ! XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : Reiji le pot de fleurs en PLS ! XD  
J'imagine même pas quand, plusieurs années plus tard, Sakyo leur annonce qu'il a battu Zyro et sa toupie Samurai Iffrit ! Tant de fierté pour Ryuga et Kyoya ! XD  
Ouiiii, et il y aura Zyro ! *^*_**

**_Marius : Mais oui, Sakyo ce petit bébé beaucoup trop adorable ! *^*  
Promis, je réécrirai du fluff ! Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais j'en réécrirai ! n_n  
Alors oui, l'omegaverse c'est compliqué, je me suis bien renseignée pour pouvoir en écrire, et je pense que ça va te plaire ! ^^  
P.S : Pauvre Mirio ! Entre Tintin et Lucas, personne l'épargne ! Comme Tamaki, qui pour moi est la version elfe dépressif de Sasuke ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo et Love Cook ont disparu… Alyssa : Ils sont pas disparu, ils sont dans leur chambre. Hihi ^^ Moi : T'es revenue toi ? X) Alyssa : Bah oui, pour la nouvelle année ! n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Quand même ! Un mec tout maigre, avec sa frange dans les yeux et recroquevillé, c'était évident que c'était Reiji, non ? X)  
Gingka, ce pote qui t'envoie TOUJOURS des pavés ! XD  
Oui, c'est Zyro oui ! Ou Zero en VO, si vous voulez ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Allez, t'inquiète pas ! Je continuerai de publier le dimanche !  
C'est vrai que Ryuga qui apprend à son fils à jouer au BeyBlade…je fonds putain ! TTvTT  
Oui enfin bon, là c'était son père ! Et il a pas vraiment eu le choix ! XD  
Alors Kyoya adulte, tu dois pouvoir trouver, par contre Ryuga, comme il est pas dans Shogun Steel… X)_**

* * *

Arrivé au troisième étage, je fais quelques pas pour me retrouver face à la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre avec ma clé. Je rentre en trainant un peu des pieds, referme la porte avec mon pied et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je sens que ça va me faire mal au cœur d'appeler ma mère, elle n'est pas si loin d'ici, mais je ne pourrai la voir que ce week-end. Ça doit être tellement dur pour elle de ne plus pouvoir me voir tous les jours à la maison… Ma mère est toujours inquiète pour moi ou mon frère, c'est dans sa nature, et elle est très proche de moi notamment. Mon père n'a jamais été très tendre avec moi, je crois qu'elle a essayé de compenser en me donnant deux fois plus d'amour. Elle m'a vu m'éteindre au fil du temps, ne devenir plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je pense qu'elle a peur que je ne devienne un peu dépressif. Je n'peux pas vraiment lui reprocher de croire ça, de l'extérieur je dois avoir l'air sacrément dépressif. Vaut mieux que je l'appelle vite, elle doit déjà être en train d'angoisser à la maison. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle donc le portable de ma mère.

Pendant que j'attends qu'elle décroche, je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre la marée d'arbres qui s'étend derrière le dortoir. La forêt qui entoure le campus. Les étudiants ont interdiction d'aller y trainer, mais je suis sûr que cette interdiction n'est absolument pas respectée. Une vaste forêt autour d'un campus universitaire et personne pour la surveiller, c'est le jackpot pour les étudiants. Après, pour aller y faire quoi, ça je sais pas même si j'ai bien des idées.

-**Kyoya ? Oh mon chéri, comment ça va ? **Me demande ma mère après avoir décroché au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-**Bonjour maman, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire, amusé mais surtout attendri par l'inquiétude exacerbée de ma mère. **Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. **

-**Désolée, je suis tellement inquiète de te savoir tout seul dans une grande école au beau milieu de la forêt… **soupire-t-elle.

-**Je sais maman, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, **la rassuré-je. **Je m'en sors très bien. **

-**Oh, tant mieux mon grand. Alors, dis-moi, tu te plais dans ton école ? Ça va ? **

-**Oui, ça va. Ça me fait bizarre de vivre tout seul maintenant.**

-**J'imagine bien mon chéri. Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ?**

-**Non, de ce côté-là ça va. Je me suis fait des amis, maman. **

-**C'est vrai ? Tu t'es fait des amis mon chéri ? **

-**Oui, maman. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, parce qu'en 19 ans je n'en ai jamais eu, mais je m'en suis fait trois dans la même journée. **

-**Oh mon grand, mais c'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi. **

-**Merci maman. Comment va Kakeru ? Sa rentrée s'est bien passée ? **

-**Ton frère va très bien. Il est content, sa classe est pratiquement la même que l'année dernière, donc il a retrouvé tous ses amis. Tu n'es parti que depuis hier, mais tu lui manques déjà beaucoup. **

-**Je sais maman, enfin je m'en doute. Je l'appellerai ce soir quand il sera rentré du lycée. **

-**Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est à peine 14H. Tu n'as pas cours ?**

-**Pas aujourd'hui, maman. Les premières années n'ont pas cours aujourd'hui, on ne commence que demain. **

-**Je vois. Je…je vais devoir te laisser mon chéri, je crois que ton père m'appelle… Je t'aime, mon grand garçon déjà étudiant !**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. **

Et elle raccroche vite. Pas vraiment étonnant, on sait tous les deux ce que ça veut dire quand mon père « l'appelle ». Pff, c'est bien ce que je pensais : appeler ma mère, ça m'a sapé le moral. M'enfin, il fallait bien que je le fasse. Je n'aime pas inquiéter ma mère, elle a déjà tellement de choses à gérer de son côté, je ne veux pas en rajouter. En regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone, je constate que je ne me suis absenté que cinq minutes. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas non plus me faire attendre. Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche, récupère ma clé que j'avais laissée sur mon lit et ressort de ma chambre en n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte. Je fourre ma clé dans l'autre poche de mon pantalon et redescend jusqu'à la salle commune.

Nile et Chris n'ont pas bougé, ils sont toujours sur le canapé. Notre ami égyptien est vraiment au bout de sa vie, le pauvre. Chris vient de plus loin que lui, il y a quand même 14H de décalage entre les USA et le Japon, mais il encaisse visiblement beaucoup mieux le jet-lag. Bon après, il y a quand même 7H de décalage entre l'Égypte et le Japon, et si c'est la première fois que Nile fait un si long voyage, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit complètement claqué. Au final, en dehors de moi qui suis du coin, le moins à plaindre c'est Dashan, puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule heure de décalage entre la Chine et le Japon. Ça doit aussi être plus pratique pour appeler son petit-ami. Pauvre Chris ! Avec 14H de décalage horaire, ça doit être compliqué d'appeler son petit-ami pour prendre de ses nouvelles. J'imagine qu'il l'appelle vers l'heure du déjeuner, même si ce midi je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait. Quand il est 12H ici, il est environ 22H là-bas. Ouais, il doit l'appeler dans la matinée. Euh…mais c'est pas vraiment mes affaires en fait…

-**Ah, t'es déjà de retour ? **S'étonne justement le blond en me voyant approcher. **T'es pas parti depuis longtemps !**

-**Je te rappelle que je rentre chez moi tous les week-ends, donc on se dit pas grand-chose avec ma mère au téléphone, **répondé-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé. **Je lui donne juste des nouvelles vite fait, et puis elle est occupée aussi.**

-**Tu devais pas appeler ton frère ? **Me demande Nile en se frottant les yeux, à moitié endormi.

-**Si, mais pas maintenant. Il est lycéen, à cette heure-ci il est en cours, **expliqué-je.

-**Oh d'accord, je vois, **dit notre ami aux cheveux bicolores avant de bailler.

-**Sérieusement Nile, comment tu fais pour être aussi fatigué ? **Lui demande Chris avec un air légèrement perdu. **Je me tape deux fois plus de décalage horaire que toi et j'ai l'air deux fois moins fatigué !**

-**C'est la première fois que je fais un si long voyage, et en plus je suis fatigué hyper facilement, **répond-il avant de se frotter une nouvelle fois les yeux. **Vous verrez, dans trois jours j'aurai des cernes de deux kilomètres…**

-**Haha, ça m'étonne pas, mais tant que tu sais les cacher ça ira, **glousse l'américain.

-**Les cacher ? On a le droit de se maquiller ? **S'étonne Nile.

-**Quand c'est pour cacher des cernes, oui, **confirme le blond. **Pour un peu plus, il faut s'appeler Ryuga. **

-**C'est vrai qu'il met de l'eye-liner lui, **dis-je en me relevant pour choper une bouteille de thé glacé. **Ça se remarque tout en restant discret. **

Hésitant devant la machine, je reste la main suspendue en l'air et fixe les bouteilles. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une furieuse envie de prendre du thé glacé à la framboise…comme Ryuga. En même temps, ça a l'air tellement bon. Mais pourquoi j'ai envie de faire comme lui ? Mmh…je crois que je sais en fait. Il est tellement cool, tellement détendu, tellement…libre que j'essaie inconsciemment de lui ressembler. Mon inconscient est quand même vachement débile, c'est pas en buvant la même chose que lui que je vais devenir aussi libre. Enfin bon, ça n'a aucune importance. Je récupère donc une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise et me rassoit dans le canapé.

-**Je savais même pas qu'on avait le droit à ça, du coup j'ai pas emmené mon correcteur pour mes cernes… **soupire Nile tandis que j'ouvre ma bouteille.

-**T'inquiète, on ira en ville ce week-end si tu veux pour que tu t'en achètes, **lui rétorque Chris avec un petit sourire. **On a même un guide !**

-**MetalBey City est pas si grande comme ville, faut vraiment le vouloir pour se paumer, **ricané-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon thé glacé. **Putain mais c'est trop bon ce truc ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ryuga boit que ça. **

-**T'en avais jamais bu ? **S'étonne le blond.

-**Je m'hydrate principalement à grand coup de café ou d'eau, **répondé-je.

On glousse tous les trois, même si Nile commence actuellement à se rendormir dans le canapé. Je pense qu'il devrait retourner se coucher, il est complètement éclaté là ! Les minutes passent, et ses yeux commencent à se fermer sans qu'ils puissent les contrôler, mais soudainement la porte d'entrée du dortoir claque violemment, le faisant sursauter et donc se réveiller brutalement. Ryuga ne tarde pas à apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle commune, l'air sacrément énervé. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu l'énerver, il était censé seulement surveiller les couloirs et il n'est pas parti depuis très longtemps en plus. Il ne nous calcule même pas, bien qu'il nous ait vu, et se plante devant le distributeur. Il a sans doute envie de boire du thé glacé à la framboise pour calmer ses nerfs.

-**Hé, Ryuga, pas la peine de dépenser ta thune, **l'interpellé-je. **J'ai ce que tu veux.**

Le surveillant se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris, et je lui tends ma bouteille. Il pousse un petit soupir et se frotte les yeux, sans doute pour se calmer un peu, puis prend doucement la bouteille de mes mains et boit quelques gorgées. Ça a l'air de fonctionner en tout cas, il a l'air beaucoup plus calme. Après un autre soupir, il se laisse tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de moi.

-**Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ryuga ? **Lui demande Chris. **T'as croisé Julian dans les couloirs ou quoi ? **

-**Non, mais pas loin, **grogne le blanc. **J'ai croisé mon père, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi Julian n'était pas au 3****ème**** étage du dortoir alors que j'avais demandé que ce soit le cas parce que je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Son putain de père a fait la demande qu'il ne soit justement PAS au même étage que moi, et évidemment il est tellement influant que mon père n'a pas pu faire autrement. J'en ai marre de ce petit con, j'ai tellement envie de le flinguer, et je peux pas ! **

-**Rassure-toi, on est deux, **réplique le blond.

-**On est même trois, **rétorqué-je.

-**Ce mec est l'une des pires raclures que j'ai jamais connu, et j'attends impatiemment le jour où je pourrai faire éclater sa nature au grand jour, **gronde le surveillant. **Ça va faire trois ans que j'attends ça, et je compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Ce petit con de blondinet ne perd rien pour attendre.**

-**Eh bien, je t'ai rarement vu aussi énervé, **constate Chris.

-**Julian Konzern a le pouvoir de me faire sortir de mes gonds en moins d'une minute. Tss, et en plus je dois retourner surveiller les couloirs alors que c'est méga chiant ! Je préfèrerais rester ici à taper la discute avec vous… Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.**

-**Allez, courage, **ricané-je.

-**Merci, **me répond-il avec un sourire en coin. **Je vous retrouve ce soir pour le dîner. Et merci Kyoya de m'avoir laissé taper dans ta bouteille. **

Il tend alors la main pour ébouriffer mes cheveux et pose ma bouteille sur la table basse avant de s'en aller en marchant rapidement. Je ricane tout seul en remettant de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, pourtant pas beaucoup coiffés, et récupère ma bouteille. Ryuga n'a pas revissé le bouchon, et j'arrive à deviner la trace de ses lèvres sur le goulot. Je hausse les épaules et boit une gorgée à mon tour. Je suis pas non plus un maniaque de l'hygiène, ça ne me dérange pas de boire après lui.

-**J'ai jamais vu Ryuga aussi proche d'étudiants, **dit finalement Chris. **Il y a toujours eu des étudiants dont il était assez proche, genre moi je suis pratiquement son pote, mais il a jamais autant trainé avec des étudiants. Je me demande bien pourquoi…**

-**Peut-être qu'au bout de quatre ans à bosser ici, il commence à se sentir un peu seul, du coup il traine avec des étudiants avec qui il s'entend bien, **propose Nile en se frottant ENCORE les yeux, mais cette fois avec la manche beaucoup trop grande de son sweat-shirt.

-**Mouais, ce serait un peu bizarre quand même, **répond le blondinet, visiblement pas vraiment convaincu. **Non, moi je crois que ça a un rapport avec Kyoya.**

-**Hein ? Comment ça ? **Demandé-je, totalement largué.

-**J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien, **explique l'américain. **Je crois que c'est ton côté super tête brûlée et qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds qui lui plait bien. Peut-être qu'il trouve que tu lui ressembles un peu ? **

-**Mmh, ouais, pas con, **reconnais-je. **Moi ça me va, j'aime bien Ryuga, il est cool.**

-**C'est vrai que côtoyer un mec comme lui dans un endroit pareil, ça fait du bien, **avoue l'égyptien. **Ça amène une sensation de…fraicheur. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? **

-**Oui, on a compris oui, **lui répond Chris. **Tiens, ça va emmerder Julian ça. Si on devient « trop » proches de Ryuga, il pourra moins nous faire chier. Il veut éviter de se foutre encore plus Ryuga à dos. **

-**Eh bah tant mieux, **ricané-je.

Et encore une fois, on glousse tous les trois, un peu comme des gamins. Ouais bah zut, ça fait du bien. Finalement, Nile craque parce qu'il est trop fatigué et décide de remonter dans sa chambre pour faire une bonne petite sieste réparatrice. Franchement, il en a bien besoin. On se retrouve donc juste tous les deux avec Chris. On parle de tout et rien, et le temps passe vite. Vers 16H30, Dashan nous rejoint, ayant fini ses cours pour la journée. Avant de le laisser monter dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, on lui précise que Nile fait la sieste. Il hoche la tête, monte au 2ème et redescend cinq minutes plus tard sans son sac de cours. Il a aussi enlevé sa cravate et sa veste, et a remplacé cette dernière par un bombers rouge bordeaux. Comme c'est l'heure du goûter, on se lève tous les trois pour aller récupérer de quoi grignoter au réfectoire. Nile va avoir vraiment faim à l'heure du dîner, mais bon c'est pas grave.

De retour dans la salle commune avec nos petits gâteaux pour se caler l'estomac jusqu'au dîner, on reprend notre conversation comme si de rien n'était. Je suis vraiment…vraiment heureux de m'être fait des amis. Ma morosité constante et oppressante se retrouve reléguée au second plan quand je suis avec eux, je me sens plus léger. Mais comment j'ai survécu à mes années de lycée sans avoir d'amis ? C'est un putain d'exploit olympique, qu'on me file une médaille sérieux ! Je pense qu'en fait, de l'extérieur, je devais avoir l'air d'un mec en dépression totale vu que j'avais rarement une expression sur le visage et que j'étais tout seul en permanence. Et je m'en rendais même pas vraiment compte. Bah, de toute façon on s'en fout. C'est du passé, et je m'en foutais bien de ce que les gens pensaient de moi ou de quoi j'avais l'air. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas. Si je devais me soucier de ce que les gens pensent de moi, j'aurais pas fini.

-**Bon alors Dashan, Mr. Doji est toujours aussi intéressant qu'un pot de fleurs sans fleurs ? **Demande Chris en ricanant.

-**M'en parle pas, ses cours c'est la définition même de l'ennui ! **Répond le brun avec un air désespéré. **Déjà que le marketing, c'est pas la matière la plus intéressante de la planète.**

-**Le marketing ! Quelle vaste blague ! **S'exclame le blond en se collant un facepalm. **La matière où on t'apprend à être un bon petit escroc. **

-**C'est clair, c'est exactement ça, **soupire Dashan. **Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pauvre Nile ? Il dormait comme une masse quand je suis monté dans la chambre, il a même pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant que je posais mes affaires et que je me changeais. **

-**Il subit 7H de jet-lag, et en plus il est d'un naturel fatigué, **expliqué-je. **Du coup, il doit vraiment dormir d'un sommeil hyper profond. **

-**J'imagine ouais, ça parait logique. Enfin bon, il avait l'air de dormir vraiment profondément quand même, **fait remarquer le brun.

-**Bah il a peut-être un sommeil très profond au naturel, **propose le blond.

Dashan hausse les épaules, l'air de penser que c'est possible mais que ça lui parait bizarre.

-**Hé Kyoya, t'as pris quoi comme gâteau au fait ? **Me demande Chris en regardant ce que je termine de manger.

-**Un gâteau à la pâte de haricots rouges, un truc simple quoi, **répondé-je en avalant ma dernière bouchée.

-**Tu dis ça à un américain comme lui, **glousse Dashan. **Il est pas habitué à des goûts pareils, lui il se nourrit de trucs hyper sucrés !**

-**Oui bah c'est dans ma culture, j'y peux rien ! **Se défend le blond en se grattant la nuque, l'air gêné. **Et puis les trucs aux haricots rouges, j'arrive pas à m'y faire, ça a un goût bizarre pour moi… C'est pour ça que j'ai pris un gâteau à la fraise, moi je reste dans ce que je connais. Tu veux goûter Kyoya ?**

-**Non non, merci, **répondé-je précipitamment, me reculant instinctivement en le voyant me tendre son gâteau.

-**Oh…okay, **dit Chris, l'air surpris de ma réaction, comme Dashan.

-**Désolé, je sais que j'ai réagi bizarrement, **m'excusé-je en soupirant légèrement. **C'est pas que j'aime pas les fraises, c'est que j'y suis allergique. **

-**T'es allergique aux fraises ? **Répète notre ami chinois. **Merde, ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours… Mais ça fait quoi au juste ? C'est comme l'allergie aux arachides, ça te donne de l'urticaire ? **

-**Non, mais j'aurais sincèrement préféré, **soupiré-je. **Ça fait comme une allergie aux fruits de mer : si je mange des fraises, j'ai la gorge qui gonfle et du coup je m'étouffe. C'est horrible comme allergie, moi j'aurais préféré avoir des plaques urticantes. **

-**Ah ouais, pas cool… **dit le blond avec un air concerné. **C'est le genre d'allergie qui peut être mortelle. **

-**Bah disons que quand on a découvert mon allergie, j'ai pas trop apprécié. J'avais 6 ans, et je voulais juste manger une tartine de confiture de fraise, bah je me suis retrouvé aux urgences, **raconté-je avec un sourire amer. **D'après les médecins, j'ai eu du bol, mes parents ont réagi super vite. Au bout de 10 minutes, je me serais évanoui, et au bout de 20, j'aurais été mort. **

-**Effectivement, pas cool du tout, **conclue Dashan. **T'as dû passer une bonne journée tiens ! **

-**Excellente journée oui, j'adore les urgences, **ricané-je, hyper sarcastique.

Le temps file toujours et le soir commence à tomber sur l'école. En constatant que la luminosité décline dans la salle commune, Chris jette un coup d'œil sur son portable. Il est 18H passé, tous les cours sont terminés maintenant et les étudiants vont regagner leur dortoir. En fait, c'est déjà le cas, mais on ne le remarque que maintenant. On était dans notre bulle.

-**C'est que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! **S'exclame l'américain. **Et ça va faire près de 4H que Nile dort… On devrait pas aller le réveiller ? **

-**Je pense qu'on devrait oui, il doit être mort de faim en plus le pauvre, **réplique Dashan. **Tu viens avec moi, Chris ? **

-**Ouais, okay ! Kyoya, tu vas chercher Ryuga ? **Me demande le blond.

-**Hein ? Chercher Ryuga ? **Répété-je sans comprendre.

-**En fait, à cette heure-ci, il est dans la salle de muscu de l'école, mais il a tendance à oublier le temps quand il y est, **explique Chris. **Vaut mieux aller le chercher, sinon il va zapper le dîner ! Ça lui est déjà arrivé. **

-**Mais attends, je sais même pas où elle est la salle de muscu moi ! **

-**C'est pas compliqué, c'est dans le gymnase dans lequel on a été réunis hier ! Tu verras, c'est marqué sur la porte ! **

Chris et Dashan partent donc dans les escaliers pour aller réveiller Nile, et moi je me lève en soupirant pour aller chercher notre surveillant. Alors comme ça, il fait de la muscu Ryuga ? Je suis même pas étonné, de ce que j'ai vu, il est extrêmement bien foutu. Par contre, je pensais pas qu'il y avait une salle de muscu ici. Mmh, ça peut m'intéresser ça. Je repasse dehors et me dirige vers le gymnase, près des bâtiments de cours. Il n'y a personne dehors à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est retourné dans les dortoirs. En entrant dans le gymnase, je regarde les portes sur le côté. Salle de stockage, salle de gym…ah, salle de muscu ! C'est la salle la plus au fond, à gauche de l'estrade.

J'ouvre la porte et laisse échapper un petit sifflement admiratif. Eh bah, ils ont pas été radins ! Je sens que je vais venir passer du temps ici moi. Je balaie rapidement la salle des yeux et finit par remarquer Ryuga, allongé sur le banc de développé couché incliné. Je sais pas combien il soulève, mais ça doit dépasser 50 kg. C'est déjà pas mal, porter plus lourd ça pourrait être dangereux vu qu'il n'a personne pour retenir la barre. Il y a quelques étudiants aussi sur d'autres machines, des quatrième année je pense. Enfin, ça c'est pas important. Je m'approche du surveillant en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit brusque, faudrait pas que je lui fasse peur, et il m'aperçoit quand je passe à côté de lui. Il a l'air surpris. Il replace la barre sur son support et me regarde tout en s'essuyant un peu avec sa serviette.

-**Kyoya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Me demande-t-il.

-**Chris m'a envoyé te chercher, parce qu'apparemment, quand tu es ici, tu perds un peu la notion du temps et ça t'arrive d'oublier le dîner, **ricané-je.

-**Il a pas tort, ça m'arrive souvent, **reconnait Ryuga en se relevant pour enlever les poids de la barre. **Mais il est quelle heure au juste pour qu'il t'ait envoyé me chercher ? Il est quoi, 17H30 ?**

-**Ah non, il est plus de 18H, **lui répondé-je en gloussant.

-**Roh merde, j'ai vraiment aucune notion du temps quand je me retrouve dans cette salle de muscu moi… **

-**Oh, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Ta musculature d'athlète ne va pas s'entretenir toute seule.**

-**Tout à fait. Bon, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Ryuga place alors sa serviette autour de son cou, récupère sa gourde remplie d'eau et me fait un clin d'œil avant de partir vers le fond de la salle, où je suppose il y a des douches. Je le regarde partir…et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détailler les muscles de son dos à travers son débardeur. Putain, il est taillé comme une statue grecque ! Ho hé, me jugez pas, j'ai le droit de me rincer un peu les yeux quand même. C'est pas interdit dans le règlement ça, si ? Alors que j'attends Ryuga, qui est parti sous la douche il y a deux minutes à peine, mon téléphone sonne. C'est la sonnerie d'un appel Messenger ça. Je sors mon téléphone et voit le nom de Chris s'afficher. Bah…pourquoi il m'appelle ?

-**Chris ? **Demandé-je en décrochant. **Mais pourquoi tu… ?**

-**Kyoya, t'as récupéré Ryuga ? **Me coupe le blond sur un ton inquiet.

-**Euh, bah oui, il vient de sortir de la douche d'ailleurs, **répondé-je en apercevant le surveillant sortir des douches, changé et ses affaires sous le bras.

-**Ramenez-vous vite ! C'est…C'est Nile ! Il se réveille pas, et pourtant on a tout essayé avec Dashan ! **M'explique Chris, de la panique dans sa voix. **Il dort juste hein, il respire, mais il se réveille pas ! On sait plus quoi faire et on sait pas ce qu'il a ! **

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, et je crois que ça se voit parce que Ryuga me regarde bizarrement d'un coup. J'veux bien que Nile était crevé, mais là c'est pas normal. Le seul truc qui pourrait le faire dormir comme ça, ce serait une substance chimique. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que c'est un sale coup de quelqu'un que je connais déjà trop bien. Il va me le payer.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! J'aime toujours autant les cliffhangers, oui ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'avais bien dit qu'on te détesterait encore._**

**_Moi : Mais non enfin ! T'as réussi à semer Kyoya au fait ? _**

**_Kyoya : Non, je suis là. _**

**_Moi : Tu veux plus le tuer à cause des dossiers ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : *rougit* Tss, tant que je fais rien qui l'énerve, il devrait les garder pour lui…_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Eh bien, laissez les reviews de l'amour, les premières de cette nouvelle année, et à dimanche pour le dernier chapitre du prince dragon ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : En parlant de ça… UNE FIC OMEGAVERSE EN PREPARATION ?! T'ES SERIEUSE ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : Ouiiiiiii ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Je te signale que c'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire… Qui ça va être l'oméga à ton avis ? Bah ça va être bibi ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Héhéhéhé. Bon allez, à dimanche les gens ! ^^_**


	6. Multiples tensions dans l'air

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Euh, c'est quoi cette heure là ?_**

**_Moi : Changement d'emploi du temps à cause de mon second semestre ! Je pouvais pas publier ce matin… Et encore, je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévue parce que mon dernier cours a été décalé ! XD  
_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Ça bouge et ça accélère aussi. _**

**_Moi : Et ça va continuer ! _**

**_Kyoya : Comment ça « ça accélère » ?_**

**_Moi : Tu verras bien ! Allez, disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci, Chris ! Allez, enjoy ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Bah pour une fois, l'intro est rapide._**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : J'aime beaucoup le Sakyo X Zyro, mais en même temps je suis pas très difficile sur les ships pour Shogun Steel ! XD  
Oui, leur famille est juste trop cute ! TTwTT_**

**_Marius : Moi aussi j'ai eu la fève, héhé ! XD  
Il y aura de la mignonnerie quand même dans mon omegaverse, mais ce sera pas du tout la même chose effectivement oui X)  
Le Sakyo X Zyro te surprend ? Bah…ils sont rivaux et ils sont les héritiers de Ryuga et Gingka, leur ship est plutôt évident, non ? XD  
P.S : J'adore Mirio, j'adore Tamaki, et Nejire…bah c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais elle est moins attachante que ses deux compères je trouve ! XD  
Re P.S : (Zoro : *a l'air claqué* Moi : Eh bah alors Marimo ? Fatigué ? X) Zoro : Ta gueule. Moi : Il était bien le cadeau que t'as offert Sanji ? *clin d'œil de yaoiste* Zoro : Que… ?! TA GUEULE J'AI DIT ! Moi : Hihihihi n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi aussi je suis myope, merci papa ! XD  
Zyro EST le fils illégitime de Gingka, c'est pratiquement sûr ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Hé ho, Kyoya est pas vieux ! Il a que 24 ans à ce moment-là ! La myopie c'est héréditaire, ça vient pas avec la vieillesse ! XD  
Adieu le fluff et bonjour l'omegaverse le dimanche ! _**

* * *

Mon téléphone raccroché et rangé dans ma poche, je cherche du regard un objet dans lequel frapper. Le truc le plus proche de moi et dans lequel je pourrais taper sans risquer de me faire mal, c'est une espèce de grosse balle colorée qui rebondit, ça sert pour les étirements je crois. J'essaie de me raisonner, j'essaie de me contrôler, j'essaie de contenir mes pulsions de violence, mais j'ai vraiment la sensation que je vais exploser si je tape pas immédiatement dans un truc. Finalement, je craque et flanque un grand coup de pied dans la balle, provoquant un gros bruit. Quand la balle heurte le mur et rebondit dessus, le bruit est encore plus fort et fait sursauter les quelques élèves qui sont aussi dans la salle de muscu. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais juste un peu. Ryuga, juste à côté de moi, me regarde avec un air complètement neutre mais me saisit par les épaules une fois que la balle a rebondi et qu'elle a arrêté sa course.

-**C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise de nerfs ? **Me demande-t-il avec un air assez sévère qui me donne l'impression d'être un enfant qui se fait gronder. **Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou tu attends que j'devine ? **

-**Arrête de m'parler comme si j'étais un enfant, **grogné-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise. **J'ai le droit de laisser exploser ma colère, et d'ailleurs j'en ai besoin.**

-**Je te comprends, mais là c'est le surveillant que je suis dans cette école qui te parle, **me répond le surveillant en laissant les traits de son visage s'adoucir un peu. **J'ai pas entendu ta conversation avec Chris, mais j'ai bien compris que c'était grave. C'est mon boulot de veiller sur les étudiants ici, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! **

-**C'est Nile… **soupiré-je, un peu plus calmé grâce au comportement de Ryuga. **Il était fatigué, il était complètement jet-lagué et il est parti se coucher après le déjeuner, après que tu sois revenu pour boire ton thé glacé et calmer tes nerfs. Mais…mais il se réveille plus… Chris et Dashan ont tout essayé, mais il se réveille pas ! **

-**Putain, ça c'est encore un coup de Julian. Ça lui ressemble bien un coup pareil… Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais on va pas tarder à savoir à mon avis. Trainons pas ici, on va rejoindre Chris et Dashan.**

Les yeux de Ryuga se sont emplis en à peine quelques secondes d'une haine sourdre et profonde et, tandis qu'on sort tous les deux de la salle puis du gymnase, je le sens bouillir de rage. Je pense qu'il est frustré de voir tout le mal que fait Julian autour de lui, et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Je le comprends tellement, je serais tout aussi frustré et énervé à sa place. Déjà que, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel calme. Tss, ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis là, et je ne supporte déjà plus. Heureusement que je me suis fait des amis et qu'il y a Ryuga. Une fois au dortoir, le surveillant et moi pressons encore un peu le pas et arrivons au deuxième étage rapidement. Je me jette pratiquement sur la porte de la chambre 201, la première chambre que l'on voit en sortant de la cage d'escalier de gauche. Dans la chambre, Nile est allongé sur son lit, dans la même tenue qu'avant de partir se coucher, même pas dans ses draps, mais…il ne semble vraiment pas prêt de se réveiller. Si je ne voyais pas son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration, je pourrais penser qu'il est mort… Dashan est assis en face, sur son lit à lui, l'air très inquiet, et Chris est assis près de Nile, tenant une de ses mains comme pour se rassurer, pour être sûr que notre ami est bien simplement endormi.

Ryuga balance ses affaires de sport, sa serviette et son gel douche sur le lit de Dashan, puis se penche auprès de Nile. Il le secoue un peu par les épaules, ce qui ne provoque pas la moindre réaction de la part de l'égyptien, et l'observe ensuite longuement. Moi, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Nile. Il règne dans la chambre une drôle d'odeur, une odeur…une odeur sucrée bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient d'un endroit précis. J'ai un sens de l'odorat assez développé et plutôt aiguisé, et je me laisse guider par cette odeur étrange. Ça vient de sous le lit de notre ami aux cheveux bicolores. Ryuga a l'air d'avoir senti aussi cette odeur, pas étonnant vu qu'il est à genoux près du lit, et me regarde me pencher et passer la tête en-dessous pour trouver la source de l'odeur. Erk, c'est encore plus fort là-dessous ! J'vais gerber, c'est écœurant comme odeur, c'est beaucoup trop sucré ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il arrive à Nile. Je sors mon téléphone et utilise l'option lampe-torche pour y voir quelque chose. Comme je m'y attendais, il y a un mouchoir abandonné sous le matelas, un mouchoir en tissu. J'en ai plus vu depuis longtemps tiens.

Je tends le bras pour l'attraper et me redresse avec le bout de tissu blanc dans la main. Dégueu, il pue le sucré et il est tellement imbibé qu'il est humide… Argh, ça me fout vraiment la gerbe. En voyant le mouchoir, mais surtout en sentant l'odeur sucrée écœurante qui s'en dégage, tout le monde grimace.

-**Ah putain, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? **Demande l'américain en rabattant sa main devant son nez. **Ça pue le sucre, pire qu'un stand de barbe à papa dans une fête foraine ! Sérieux c'est quoi ?!**

-**Du chloroforme, **répond Ryuga en fronçant les sourcils. **L'odeur ne trompe pas. C'est la principale caractéristique du chloroforme d'avoir une odeur sucrée complètement écœurante. **

-**Vu l'odeur, et l'humidité de ce putain de mouchoir en tissu, il doit y en avoir une sacrée dose, **grogné-je en éloignant le mouchoir de mon nez, l'odeur étant vraiment puissante.

-**Pas étonnant que Nile ne soit toujours pas réveillé alors, **soupire le brun. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Est-ce qu'on peut seulement faire quelque chose ?**

-**Je ne sais pas, mais je peux toujours tenter un truc, **dit le surveillant en se relevant. **Attendez-moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

Ryuga se relève en vitesse, récupère ses affaires sur le lit de Dashan et s'éclipse de la chambre. Nile a toujours l'air aussi profondément endormi, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'il pourrait se réveiller… C'est carrément flippant. Si je croise Julian, et ça a de grandes chances d'arriver dans pas trop longtemps, pour le dîner, je vais devoir faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui coller mes phalanges dans sa gueule. Je me sens mal, je sais que s'il s'en est pris à Nile, c'est parce que je l'ai énervé, et d'un autre côté ça me donne encore plus envie de lui rentrer dedans. C'est à moi qu'il en veut ? Alors qu'il ait les couilles de s'en prendre directement à moi, pas à mes amis.

Notre surveillant de dortoir ne tarde pas à revenir, un étrange flacon dans les mains, et ayant visiblement laissé ses affaires dans sa chambre à lui. Quand il ouvre le flacon, une forte odeur mais assez agréable s'en dégage. Ah, je crois que je sais ce que c'est. Ça doit être un flacon d'huile essentielle concentrée. Je crois même pouvoir dire que c'est de l'huile essentielle de menthe poivrée. Mmh, ça pourrait réveiller Nile. L'odeur est extrêmement puissante, c'est de l'huile essentielle après tout. Par contre, il risque d'être complètement dans le cirage notre pauvre Nile. Ryuga place le flacon d'huile essentielle de menthe poivrée sous le nez de l'égyptien, et si au début ça n'a l'air d'avoir aucun effet, au bout d'une minute notre ami commence à donner des signes de réveil. Ses paupières tremblent. Ryuga rebouche alors le flacon et claque légèrement le visage de Nile pour terminer de le réveiller.

-**Mmmmh… Mmmmmh… **grogne notre ami aux cheveux roux et bruns en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. **Oooooh… Les gars… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Je me sens tout mou et tout vaseux… **

-**Ça va aller Nile, ça va aller, **le rassure le surveillant en l'aidant à se redresser. **Tu as dormi pendant un moment… Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **

-**Je…je me rappelle d'être monté pour faire la sieste, je me suis couché… **commence Nile avec un air perdu. **Et…et…oh mon Dieu, je me souviens ! Je m'étais couché depuis à peine quelques minutes quand quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre… J-Je l'ai pas entendu entrer mais…mais il m'a sauté sur le dos et il m'a plaqué une espèce de mouchoir sur le nez. L'odeur était écœurante, c'était hyper sucré, et j'ai pas tardé à me sentir…à me sentir dans le coton… Après c'est le trou noir, je me suis endormi… J-J'ai dormi longtemps… ?**

-**Bah il est un peu plus de 18H, donc t'as dormi quelque chose comme 4H, **lui répond Chris après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. **Tu dois avoir faim.**

-**Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gouffre sans fond à la place de l'estomac… **reconnait l'égyptien en posant une main sur son ventre.

-**On devrait aller manger tout de suite, tu as besoin de recharger tes batteries Nile, **suggère Dashan.

-**Je…je sais pas… **dit Nile d'une toute petite voix, pâle comme un linge et l'air angoissé. **Je veux…je veux pas sortir de ma chambre…**

-**Nile, je comprends que tu aies peur, mais tu as vraiment besoin de manger, **lui rétorque Ryuga. **Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce midi. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver, je vais dîner avec vous. Ce serait plutôt une mauvaise idée de rester tout seul dans ta chambre pendant qu'on mange. **

Nile se laisse convaincre et accepte de venir dîner, même s'il a toujours l'air angoissé. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne soit pas rassuré, dur de se sentir en sécurité quand on s'est fait agresser dans sa propre chambre. Il a quand même vraiment besoin de manger, on ne peut pas le laisser ici. Comme il est encore un peu dans les vapes, le blond et moi l'aidons à marcher. Dashan est un peu éteint, il a l'air de se sentir un peu mal. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il a.

-**Dashan, ça ne va pas ? **Lui demandé-je alors qu'on descend les escaliers.

-**Je…je me sens coupable, **soupire le brun avec un air abattu. **Quand je suis monté poser mes affaires, j'aurais dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait… J'aurais dû trouver ça bizarre que la porte ne soit pas fermée, et j'aurais dû trouver ça encore plus bizarre qu'il ne bouge pas et qu'il ait l'air si profondément endormi. Je suis vraiment nul…**

-**Hé, mec, ça sert à rien de te flageller comme ça, **dit Chris, toujours en train de soutenir Nile pour qu'il marche droit. **Tu pouvais pas deviner, c'était impossible à deviner ! Une fois qu'on a tous les éléments, ça parait évident, mais c'est tout. **

-**J'ai laissé la porte ouverte en me couchant Dashan, c'est comme ça que…qu'on a pu entrer pendant que je dormais. Et puis j'ai toujours l'air de dormir hyper profondément, tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner ce qu'il m'était arrivé, **explique l'égyptien.

-**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment Julian a réussi à se procurer du chloroforme, **grondé-je entre mes dents tandis que nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée. **On est dans une école de business, pas dans une fac de sciences, il n'y a pas de labo dans lequel il aurait pu en voler. **

-**Franchement, va savoir, **me répond Ryuga en fronçant les sourcils. **Julian est plein de ressources, et ça ne le rend que plus dangereux. Je hais tellement ce gamin, mon Dieu que je le hais ! Dans mes plus beaux rêves, je le torture avec les instruments de torture les plus sadiques que l'être humain ait inventé et c'est génial, mais ce ne sont que des rêves… **

La réflexion du surveillant nous fait tous glousser, et ça fait du bien. Je sens que je vais pas tarder à faire les mêmes rêves que lui au passage. Il y a vraiment des jours où je hais l'humanité du plus profond de mon cœur…et puis après je regarde mes amis et mon surveillant de dortoir et je la hais un peu moins. Tss, c'est dommage qu'une majorité des êtres humains sur cette planète soit complètement pourrie. Il y a juste quelques exceptions qui relèvent le niveau, j'imagine. Alors qu'on se retrouve dehors dans le froid, nan sérieux ça caille et en plus la nuit est tombée là, je laisse mon regard dériver vers Ryuga. Je ne sais pas s'il a senti mon regard, mais c'est probable puisqu'il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi. Il croise mon regard et me sert un sourire en coin. Et là, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, il me revient en tête l'image de lui à la salle de muscu, son débardeur noir collé à son torse à cause de la sueur, ses muscles saillant à cause de l'effort, la manière dont il s'essuyait avec sa serviette, et…et woh, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive là ?! C'est quoi ce monologue chelou ?! Putain, je crois qu'il me fait un peu trop d'effet Ryuga… Bon en même temps, faudrait être un sacré mytho pour affirmer que notre surveillant n'est pas un putain de beau mec. Putain, je déteste Chris, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il m'envoie chercher Ryuga à la salle de muscu ? Maintenant je vais être hanté par cette image de mon surveillant à la salle de muscu… Tss, tant que c'est juste son physique qui me met dans cet état, ça va. Ce n'est pas trop grave que je fantasme légèrement sur lui, même si c'est super chelou, le plus important c'est que je ne tombe pas amoureux de lui. Jamais. De toute façon, je me suis promis que ça n'arriverait pas, et je m'y tiendrai. Je jure que je m'y tiendrai. Tomber amoureux de lui, ce serait la pire des idées. Ce serait mauvais, pour lui comme pour moi. C'est pour ça que ça n'arrivera pas. Remarque, j'y pense, si jamais je tombais amoureux de lui, ce qui n'arrivera pas mais imaginons, rien ne me dit que lui tomberai amoureux de moi… Ouais, aucune chance que je l'intéresse, je dois être un gamin à ses yeux, même s'il m'apprécie plutôt bien. M'enfin, c'est pas important de toute façon.

Le self est déjà assez bien rempli alors qu'il n'est que 18H30 passé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a presque pas de premières années. Les autres étudiants doivent être fatigués après cette première journée de cours et avoir besoin de recharger les batteries, tandis que les premières années qui ont glandé toute la journée ne doivent pas être plus pressés que ça de manger. Dans le rang, on discute tout en prenant nos plateaux et nos couverts. Nile se sent un peu mieux mais il a encore un peu de mal à marcher, du coup Chris porte aussi son plateau et ses couverts. Après avoir récupéré nos repas de ce soir, on s'installe à une table mais le pichet est vide. Ryuga se dévoue pour aller le remplir, et je me relève avec lui. C'est pas que je l'accompagne, il a pas besoin de moi pour remplir un pichet quand même, c'est juste que j'ai oublié de prendre du pain, et il se trouve que les panières à pain sont à côté des fontaines. Ryuga pose le pichet le temps qu'il se remplisse et discute avec moi alors que je suis à la recherche d'un quignon de pain. Oui, je suis ce mec chiant qui bouffe les quignons sur une baguette, et oui on a des baguettes découpées comme pain dans cette école. On est des privilégiés. Le pichet est presque rempli, et moi j'ai trouvé mon quignon, quand soudain Julian passe près de nous en ricanant. Je le fusille des yeux, mais il a l'air de bien s'en foutre. Il repère notre table, regarde Nile avec insistance, puis se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa table, où se trouve probablement Wales. Le sang me monte immédiatement à la tête et j'éprouve une envie complètement dingue de lui éclater la tête sur le sol. Je le supporte pas, j'ai envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Nile. Merde, il aurait pu le tuer ! Le chloroforme, inhalé à trop haute dose, ça peut entrainer un coma ! Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je ressens encore cette envie incontrôlable, ce besoin de frapper, mais là je me contenterai pas d'une balle de gym. Je me conterai pas d'un objet. C'est lui que je vais éclater, et je m'en branle des conséquences.

J'ai fait à peine un pas dans la direction du blondinet quand une main forte, et surtout très chaude comparée à ma peau, me saisit le poignet. Je me sens immédiatement tiré en arrière et me retrouve le dos presque collé au torse de Ryuga. Il a eu des réflexes tellement bons que je pense que personne n'a remarqué que j'étais parti pour péter la gueule de ce petit con de Julian. Bien qu'il m'ait tiré en arrière et que ça m'ait retiré toute mon envie de taper l'autre Barbie au masculin, le surveillant ne m'a toujours pas lâché et tient mon poignet fermement mais à l'abri des regards, du côté des fontaines et des panières à pain justement. Même si j'ai donné l'impression que son geste était brusque et un peu violent, sa prise autour de mon poignet est…douce. Il ne me fait pas mal, il ne m'écrase pas le poignet, il veut juste me retenir mais en essayant de rester discret.

-**Kyoya, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait, **chuchote-t-il. **Si tu te bats ici, je ne pourrais pas te couvrir, je serais obligé de te coller, voire même de t'amener dans le bureau de mon père, et j'ai aucune envie de faire ça. Je comprends ta colère, je t'assure, mais s'il te plait, contrôle-toi. **

Je sens bien dans le ton de Ryuga qu'il n'a effectivement aucune envie de me sanctionner, mais il n'aurait pas le choix si je me battais ici. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis, et j'ai pas non plus envie de le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire. Je soupire et fait simplement oui de la tête pour lui indiquer que je me suis calmé. Soulagé, Ryuga lâche mon poignet et récupère le pichet. Moi je regarde mon quignon et, même si je me sens frustré de devoir contenir mes envies de meurtre envers Julian, je me sens surtout honteux. Sérieusement, j'ai des problèmes de gestion de la colère moi. Je crois que je vais aller souvent à la salle de muscu, j'ai repéré des sacs de frappe là-bas. Alors qu'on retourne vers la table, le surveillant passe sa main sous la capuche de mon sweat et me frotte doucement le dos à travers mon vêtement chaud pour me remonter le moral. Même si je ne sens pas sa main contre la peau de mon dos, j'ai l'impression de la sentir et de frissonner. C'est bizarre…

Pendant tout le dîner, je suis un peu ailleurs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Ryuga pendant que je mange, et surtout ses mains. Oh putain, v'là comment c'est bizarre comme phrase… Je…mais je sais pas pourquoi, depuis qu'il m'a pris le poignet, ou plutôt depuis qu'il m'a chopé par les épaules tout à l'heure, j'ai envie de contact avec lui. Oh non, oh non comment ça sonne hyper bizarre ! Nan mais c'est pas…j'ai juste envie qu'il soit un peu tactile avec moi, mais comme un pote. Argh, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer… Je promets que j'ai pas d'arrière-pensées bizarres, je sais juste pas m'exprimer clairement…

Finalement, il est 19H15 quand on retourne au dortoir. On a largement le temps de discuter, le couvre-feu c'est dans un peu moins de 4H et on va pouvoir discuter un peu entre nous avant d'aller à la douche et de se coucher. Demain, les cours commencent pour Chris, Nile et moi. Dans la salle commune, il n'y a que notre petite bande de joyeux lurons, tous les autres étant partis manger ou restant juste dans leurs chambres. On a ramené les deux canapés autour de la table basse de la salle, et on s'est répartis dessus. Sur l'un, il y a Chris et Dashan, et sur l'autre Ryuga, Nile et moi. Comme le blond et le brun ne sont que deux sur leur canapé, ils s'étalent un peu. De notre côté, bah c'est surtout Ryuga et moi qui prenons de la place. Nile s'est blotti contre l'accoudoir de droite, jambes repliées contre son torse et toujours avec ses mains cachées dans ses manches parce que son sweat est trop grand. On dirait un enfant, c'est mignon. En fait, il me rappelle un peu Kakeru.

-**J'ai pas hâte de retrouver Mr. Doji demain bordel, **râle Chris. **Et encore, heureusement qu'on l'a pas en première heure ! **

-**Vous avez cours jusqu'à quelle heure demain ? **Lui demande Dashan.

-**Moi j'ai cours jusqu'à 14H40, **répond l'américain.

-**Ouais, pareil, **ajouté-je.

-**Idem, **confirme Nile en s'étirant.

La conversation se poursuit un peu, ne s'arrêtant qu'au moment où Nile, qui a un peu froid, se prend un chocolat chaud à la machine. On en profite tous pour prendre à boire, parce que mine de rien à force de parler on se déshydrate. Dashan et Chris se prennent des cafés, pas trop serrés pour pouvoir quand même dormir ce soir, mais évidemment, Ryuga prend sa fidèle bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise, et moi je fais pareil. C'est bon cette merde en même temps. On est à peine rassis que je sens une main de Ryuga passer dans mes cheveux, ça devait être la main qui tenait sa bouteille parce qu'elle est froide. C'est pas que ça me dérange…mais pourquoi il fait ça ?

-**Eh bah putain, c'est une sacrée tignasse que t'as, Kyoya, **dit-il en continuant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux avec sa main. **Et c'est même pas emmêlé ! Sérieusement, comment tu fais ? T'as des cheveux magiques ?**

-**J'en prends simplement grand soin, parce que sinon ça deviendrait vite horrible, **répondé-je en ricanant. **Le démêlant, tout ça.**

-**Je sais pas comment tu peux t'en sortir avec ça, moi j'ai des cheveux clairement moins rebelles, **glousse le surveillant en enlevant sa main. **Non mais sérieux Kyoya, on dirait que tes cheveux sont pas coiffés alors qu'en fait c'est tout l'inverse. **

-**Le coiffé-décoiffé, c'est tout un art, **répliqué-je avec désinvolture.

Et on continue de parler jusqu'à 21H, heure à laquelle on décide de tous remonter pour prendre nos douches. Ryuga reste en bas, mais il a dit qu'il monterait bientôt pour commencer à faire sa ronde dans les étages. Malheureusement, contrairement à la veille, cette fois je ne suis pas tout seul dans les douches communes. Fais chier putain. Je me dépêche donc de me doucher et retourne dans ma chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ce n'est clairement pas encore le couvre-feu, il n'est que 21H15, mais comme la veille, je n'ai pas la tête à discuter avec mes amis sur Messenger. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à Ryuga. Ses mains sur mes épaules qui m'ont calmé, puis ensuite sa main sur mon poignet qui a calmé mes pulsions de colère, et après son geste réconfortant à travers mon sweat, et enfin sa main dans mes cheveux… Pourquoi je ressens un tel sentiment de calme et de bien-être quand il pose ses mains sur moi ? Je crois que je peux essayer de me voiler la face, de me dire que j'aime juste qu'il soit un pote un peu tactile, mais en fait c'est plus que ça. J'éprouve de l'attirance pour lui, mais pas de l'attirance amoureuse, ni maintenant ni jamais. Non, plutôt une attirance physique. Juste une attirance physique. Si ce n'est que ça, je peux gérer. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'amour, alors je peux gérer. En revanche, je ne peux plus nier qu'il m'attire physiquement.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, bébé Nile va bien heureusement ! Connard de Julian ! è_é_**

**_Kyoya : Et ça y est je suis amoureux de Ryuga, ouaiiis… -_-_**

**_Moi : Nan mais tu lis vraiment ou… ? T'es pas amoureux, c'est juste une attirance physique ! XD_**

**_Chris : J'crois pas qu'il considère ça mieux ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Moi je suis content, j'aime bien ce que tu fais de moi dans ta fic ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon, on se retrouve dimanche…pour le premier chapitre de ma fic omegaverse, hihi ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Oh non…_**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Moi : J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée aussi ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! Et merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre du prince dragon ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut. _**


	7. Première journée de cours

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Eh oui, voilà enfin le chapitre 7 de « Mon réconfort » ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Pas trop tôt._**

**_Moi : Oui bah hein, ça va ! J'ai pas fait exprès d'avoir un emploi du temps chargé ! D'ailleurs, vu comment ça se goupille, je pense que je vais officiellement décaler le jour de publication de cette fic du mercredi au jeudi ! ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Tu jongles avec les émotions, c'est dingue. _**

**_Moi : Héhé, j'adore faire ça ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voulais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez tous réservé à ma fic omégaverse ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Il est bien le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

**_Moi : C'est plus calme que le chapitre précédent, même si l'orage n'est jamais loin ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : C'est bien résumé. _**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'enthousiasme ! En tout cas, merci ! n_n_**

**_Marius : Moi j'aime pas la nouvelle trilogie Star Wars, donc je m'en beurre la raie du dernier film XD  
C'est trop cool la Fantasy ! *^*  
L'empereur de Seiun…héhé, j'en dis pas plus sur lui, mais saurez-vous deviner qui c'est ? X)  
P.S : Moi aussi je l'ai acheté, mais je l'ai pas encore lu à cause du manque du temps donc me spoil pas sitouplait ^^'  
Re P.S : (Moi : Moi je trouve pas que Kiddou ressemble à une tulipe… Zoro : Pas plus que je ne ressemble à une algue ! è_é Moi : Ah si par contre Marimo, tu as clairement un parterre d'algues sur la tête ! XD Zoro : *me jette une chope à la tronche* TA GUEULE ! Moi : *esquive* Hihihi ! n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ca a rien à voir avec le fait d'être une fangirl ou pas ! Exemple : moi je suis pas une fangirl de Tsubasa, pas du tout même, mais je reconnais que c'est un beau garçon et qu'il est attirant ! XD  
Les histoires de guerres, c'est courant dans les univers de Fantasy ! Mais dans ma fic, c'est très secondaire, ça sert de point de départ X)  
Pour Nile, tu vas vite savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé !_**

**_xBenou : Yes, mission accomplie alors ! n_n  
Dashan, notre gars sûr ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Euuuh…je sais pas non plus, enfin si, et c'est pas très compliqué d'ailleurs XD  
Tu demandes s'il y aura Nile dans la fic ? Mais il est déjà là, t'as oublié ou quoi ? XD  
Dynamis sera dans la fic, mais je ne dis rien de plus ! ^^_**

* * *

Encore une nouvelle journée qui se lève sur cette école à la con dans laquelle je suis coincée. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma première journée de cours, autant dire que je n'ai pas hâte. J'ai cours à 9H35, donc actuellement il est 7H30 et j'ai pas intérêt à traîner. Rapidement, je me retrouve hors de mon lit et m'étire. Allez, à la douche et ensuite petit-déj, faut se bouger. J'ai pas une journée trop chargée, je termine les cours à 12H40, mais j'ai pas intérêt à être en retard à mes cours parce que sinon, je vais me faire défoncer par les profs. Dashan a cours à 8H lui, donc actuellement il doit être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Chris, Nile et moi, on va sûrement se retrouver au réfectoire tout à l'heure pour le petit-déj, et ensuite on partira en cours. Chris va nous servir de guide, nous on sait même pas où sont les amphis, à part celui dans lequel on a été récupérer nos affectations de dortoir.

Je me dépêche de prendre mon uniforme, qui depuis hier trainait toujours par terre, et chope ma serviette ainsi que mon gel douche. Je déteste les douches communes, Dieu que je déteste ça, mais j'ai pas le choix… En passant dans le couloir, je croise Wales, qui lui revient des douches. En me voyant, il fronce les sourcils et finit par rentrer dans sa chambre en haussant les épaules. C'est ça, dégage abruti. Pour être ami avec Julian, toi non plus tu dois pas être quelqu'un de très sympa. Mais bon, pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Avec une profonde non-envie et une toute aussi profonde non-motivation, je rentre dans les douches. À l'aide, trop de monde pour moi… Comme à mon habitude, je me douche en quatrième vitesse et me retrouve en train de m'habiller dans ma chambre cinq minutes plus tard. Je suis en train de mettre mon pantalon, donc je suis presque entièrement habillé, quand mon téléphone sonne. Ah, nouvelle notif Messenger, et je suis sûr que c'est Chris. Je prends mon téléphone tout en terminant de boutonner mon pantalon, oui je sais le faire avec une seule main, et check mon Messenger. Ah bah oui, c'est Chris ! Je le connais déjà bien, et pourtant je le connais que depuis quelques jours.

_Chris : Hey hey ! Everybody woke up ? n_n_

_Dashan : Chris, arrête de parler anglais…_

_Chris : Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu comprends pas quand même, t'es presque bilingue ! _

_Dashan : C'est pas la question Chris, tout le monde comprend pas forcément… _

_Nile : Oui, moi je comprends pas bien l'anglais… Même si là, j'ai compris. _

_Moi : Tout le monde est awake, oui._

_Chris : Là c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! XD_

_Dashan : Kyoya, je t'ai déjà dit de pas l'encourager dans ses conneries !_

_Moi : Désolé, je suis un peu dur de la feuille ! X)_

_Dashan : Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, bordel… -_-_

_Nile : Parfois, j'ai l'impression que t'es un peu le grand frère du groupe, Dashan !_

_Dashan : C'est parce que c'est le cas ! _

_Chris : Rooooh, même pas vrai ! XD_

_Dashan : Si, c'est complètement vrai !_

_Nile : Dashan, c'est juste moi ou t'es encore en train de taper des messages en cours ? _

_Dashan : J'ai encore cours avec Mr. Doji, et c'est toujours autant inintéressant…_

_Chris : Nous on l'a juste après, wouhou ! Et en plus, pour moi c'est des cours que j'ai déjà suivi ! -_-_

_Moi : Ca va aller Chris, on discutera de choses plus intéressantes que son cours._

_Chris : Yes, bon plan ! _

_Moi : Bon, on se retrouve en bas ? C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner._

_Chris : Je suis pour !_

_Nile : Attendez, je suis pas encore lavé moi ! _

_Chris : Purée Nile, faut arrêter de traîner au lit hein ! XD_

_Nile : Je suis un gros dormeur, j'y peux rien… Je fais vite ! _

_Moi : On t'attendra dans la salle commune._

_Nile : Okay !_

Je repose mon téléphone près de moi et ajuste ma veste, puis me lève et prend ma cravate avant de me planter devant mon miroir. Je déteste porter une cravate, mais pas le choix non plus. Dès que je pourrai, je l'enlèverai. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand je porte une cravate, c'est infect… Une fois entièrement habillé, je vérifie que mon sac est bien fait et le met sur mon épaule droite. Je prends mes clés à la main et sort de ma chambre, refermant rapidement la porte derrière moi. J'ai à peine fait deux pas en arrière que je percute quelqu'un. Bah putain, ma journée commence bien ! Comme je marchais pas vite, le choc me fait surtout mal parce que j'ai mangé son torse en plein dans le nez. Aïe…

-**Bah alors Kyoya, t'es pas bien réveillé ? **Me demande une voix gentiment moqueuse que je connais bien.

Tout en me tenant le nez, parce que je me suis fait vraiment mal en fait, je relève la tête et croise le regard amusé de Ryuga. Fiou, bah heureusement que c'était juste lui, parce que ça m'aurait saoulé d'avoir percuté quelqu'un que je connais pas. Et…et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il est torse nu… Je me disais aussi que j'avais pas l'impression de m'être pris du tissu dans le nez. Attends, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout torse nu à cette heure-ci ?! Ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir. Putain, mais c'est légal d'être aussi bien foutu ? Oh bordel, ça y est, je pars dans tous les sens… Je hais mes hormones.

-**Ça va ? **Me demande-t-il une nouvelle fois en voyant que je me tiens le nez et que je mets du temps à répondre. **Tu t'es fait mal ? **

-**Un peu ouais, je me suis fait mal au nez, **répondé-je en détournant les yeux, gêné.

-**Je crois que tu t'es pris une de mes clavicules dans le nez, **dit le surveillant avec un léger sourire. **Allez, fais voir. **

-**Non c'est bon, c'est pas la peine, **répliqué-je en faisant « non » de la tête.

Ignorant complètement ma réponse, Ryuga prend mon visage dans ses mains et pousse les miennes, restées sur mon nez. Décidément, il a toujours les mains chaudes. Oh je me sens pas bien du tout, mais vraiment pas bien du tout. Le malaise est à son max. C'est trop gênant comme situation, et ça doit être trop bizarre vu de l'extérieur ! J'ai envie qu'il me lâche, je suis trop gêné là, à le regarder en train d'examiner mon nez. C'est bon, je me le suis pas cassé non plus, sinon ça saignerait !

-**Ouais, c'est rien, juste un gros choc quoi, **finit-il par dire en lâchant mon visage.

-**Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je disais que c'était pas la peine de vérifier, **marmonné-je, toujours gêné.

-**Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi ? **Me demande Ryuga avec un air à la fois moqueur et vraiment interrogateur.

-**Pas spécialement. Le prend pas mal, mais c'est jamais très agréable de percuter quelqu'un du matin, **répondé-je en croisant les bras. **Et qu'est-ce que tu fous torse nu dans le couloir au juste ? T'as des penchants nudistes ou… ?**

-**Venant de la part d'un gars qui se balade dans les couloirs avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille dès qu'il sort de la douche, c'est petit ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je sors de la douche et j'ai eu soif, c'est tout. **

-**Bah je descendais moi aussi, j'allais rejoindre Chris à la salle commune pour qu'on attende Nile tous les deux et ensuite aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. **

-**Bon bah je t'accompagne alors, et je te paie un café pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait mal de bon matin.**

Le surveillant termine sa phrase en me faisant un clin d'œil puis se dirige dans les escaliers les mains dans les poches, sifflotant tranquillement. Attends, il y a un truc qui colle pas… S'il était parti pour descendre à la salle commune se prendre une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise, pourquoi il allait vers ma chambre ? Les escaliers sont littéralement en face de sa chambre, pas du côté de ma chambre à moi… Il allait quand même pas prendre les escaliers à l'autre bout du couloir, ce serait débile ! Ouais bon merde, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça moi. Je descends à mon tour les escaliers et retrouve Chris, affalé sur un des canapés avec l'air d'avoir envie de se pendre, et Ryuga devant le distributeur, achetant comme d'hab son inséparable bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Chris, pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir envie de te foutre en l'air ? **Demandé-je au blond, m'asseyant près de lui.

-**Je déteste Mr. Doji, c'est plus fort que moi, **marmonne l'américain. **En tant que prof et en tant que personne !**

-**Je te comprends, mais les cours sont les cours, **lui dit Ryuga en revenant avec sa bouteille dans une main et un café dans l'autre. **Tiens Kyoya, comme promis.**

-**Gné ? Comment ça « comme promis » ? **S'étonne Chris en regardant notre surveillant de dortoir avec un sourcil soulevé.

-**Kyoya m'a percuté ce matin en sortant de sa chambre, et son nez a cogné dans une de mes clavicules, du coup il s'est fait mal, **explique notre surveillant de dortoir en s'installant sur le canapé, entre nous. **Je lui devais un café du coup. **

-**Oh, okay. Bon, il fait quoi Nile ? **S'agace légèrement le blond. **Il en met du temps ! Il s'est rendormi ou quoi ? **

-**Il va arriver, calme-toi un peu, **lui dis-je en commençant mon café.

-**Mais j'ai faim moi… **geint-il en retour.

-**Ah merde oui, le petit-déjeuner ! **S'exclame Ryuga. **J'ai failli oublier, j'ai tellement de trucs qui m'occupent les pensées… Je remonte mettre un t-shirt et une veste et je reviens ! **

Précipitamment, le surveillant se relève du canapé et fonce au 3ème étage pour finir de s'habiller. Je le suis des yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder ses muscles rouler alors qu'il court vers les escaliers. Il serait capable de rendre une statue grecque jalouse tellement il est bien gaulé. À peine quelques secondes après son départ, Nile arrive dans la salle commune, son cartable en bandoulière sur ses épaules et l'air un peu…éteint. Il est fatigué…ou bien il y a quelque chose de plus ? Je sais pas pourquoi, je penche pour la seconde option, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Notre ami égyptien tire un tabouret pour s'assoir en face de nous, et même s'il n'a toujours pas décroché le moindre mot, il sourit. Je connais ce genre de sourire. C'est un sourire forcé. Le genre de sourire qui dit clairement « J'aimerais faire croire à ceux qui m'aiment que je vais bien, mais je ne vais absolument pas bien… ». Je compte bien faire parler Nile. Même s'il n'a pas envie, même s'il fait genre qu'il n'y a rien, même s'il m'envoie bouler, peu importe. Je connais trop bien ce qu'on ressent quand on va mal mais qu'on se force à faire semblant d'aller bien. Je suis peut-être un être humain plus proche de la coquille vide que de l'être humain, mais je ne compte pas laisser un garçon aussi joyeux que Nile devenir ainsi. Personne ne mérite de finir comme moi, à part un connard comme Julian.

Ryuga ne tarde pas à revenir, ayant enfilé un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort, je crois que c'est le symbole du Punisher, et un épais gilet rouge bordeaux dont la capuche est bordée de fourrure. Peu importe ce qu'il met, j'ai l'impression que ça lui va toujours. C'en est rageant. Cette fois, on peut aller petit-déjeuner en tout cas. Nile, Chris et moi nous levons et sortons ensuite avec Ryuga pour aller jusqu'au réfectoire. Il devrait y avoir un peu de monde, le petit-déjeuner c'est sacré quand même. Dehors, il fait un peu plus frais que d'habitude. Eh bah, heureusement que c'est le printemps hein ! Ouais, okay, le matin ça caille très souvent au printemps, mais c'est pas une raison. Pendant tout le trajet, qui n'est pourtant pas bien long, Nile semble anxieux et jette des coups d'œil derrière nous toutes les deux secondes. Je crois que je commence à deviner ce qu'il se passe, et ça me fout en rogne. À mon avis, un certain Julian Konzern n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. Celui-là, si je pouvais, je lui ferais bouffer ses propres cheveux. Comme c'est le matin, le réfectoire est moins rempli que pour le déjeuner et on se retrouve vite tous à table. Chris a pris des œufs et du bacon, je sais pas comment il fait pour bouffer tout ça du matin, et du jus d'orange, Nile a juste pris de la brioche et de la confiture d'abricot avec un verre d'eau, Ryuga a jeté son dévolu sur du pain grillé et de la confiture de fraise (help, je peux pas approcher ce truc…), le tout accompagné d'un café, et moi je test les pancakes. J'en ai jamais mangé, mais Chris dit que c'est bon, surtout avec du miel ou du sirop d'érable. Moi je me contente de les manger comme ça, et c'est plutôt pas mal. Si Chris et Ryuga semblent apprécier leur petit-déjeuner et mangent en silence, mais avec appétit, Nile passe plus de temps à tartiner sa brioche qu'à la manger. Okay, c'est bon, ça suffit, je vais crever l'abcès maintenant moi.

-**Nile, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Demandé-je directement à mon ami.

-**Hein ? Rien du tout, **répond-il en haussant les épaules. **Pourquoi ? Je donne l'impression que quelque chose va mal ?**

-**Joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, je reconnais trop bien l'expression de quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose, **répliqué-je avec un air un peu dur. **C'est Julian, c'est ça ?**

Nile se referme alors comme une huître et détourne le regard, l'air à la fois agacé et inquiet. Ouais, ça aussi je connais. Quand quelqu'un arrive à voir que ça va mal, et qu'il ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire tant que tu n'auras pas tout dit. C'est agaçant sur le moment, mais avec le recul après, tu remercies la personne de t'avoir poussé à dire ce qui n'allait pas. Chris et Ryuga ont lâché leur petit-déjeuner et regardent maintenant Nile avec étonnement mais aussi inquiétude. Visiblement, ça met notre ami égyptien mal à l'aise vu qu'il semble avoir envie de partir sur le champ, mais en même temps il continue de jeter des coups d'œil partout autour de lui avec un air anxieux.

-**C'est…j'ai peur de lui… **finit par avouer notre ami aux cheveux bicolores, légèrement tremblant. **J'ai mal dormi cette nuit à cause de ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il m'a fait… Il est rentré dans ma chambre comme ça, et il s'est senti suffisamment confiant pour le faire à une heure où beaucoup de monde traine dans les couloirs. Dieu sait de quoi d'autre il est capable…**

-**Je comprends ce que tu ressens, **lui dit Ryuga après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. **Ce sale gosse est capable de tellement de choses, il en devient flippant. Je suis bien décidé à le fliquer encore plus cette année, j'arriverai à le faire virer. De toute façon, si j'y arrive pas, je vais finir par devenir fou. **

-**Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? **Demandé-je une nouvelle fois, sondant l'expression inquiète et angoissée de Nile de mes yeux bleus.

-**Tu es énervant à pouvoir tout deviner comme ça Kyoya, tu le sais ça ? **Glousse amèrement Nile, ses yeux devenant humide. **Oui, il y a quelque chose en plus…**

-**Ryuga, t'es sûr que je peux pas lui péter la gueule à ce petit con ? **Marmonné-je en retenant mon envie de fracasser mon verre vide par terre.

-**Je suis censé te répondre que tu ne peux vraiment pas, mais si tu te débrouilles pour qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucun témoin, alors c'est bon, **répond le surveillant, l'air à la fois blagueur mais très sérieux. Non, moi non plus je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

-**Tout à l'heure, alors que je retournais à ma chambre pour terminer de m'habiller, je l'ai croisé… **explique Nile, la voix légèrement tremblotante. **J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, de retourner vite à ma chambre, mais quand il m'a remarqué, il m'a attrapé le bras… I-Il…il m'a juste dit « Alors, tu as apprécié ta petite sieste ? » et puis il a repris son chemin, mais ça a suffit à me glacer le sang… Il me fait vraiment peur…**

À cet instant précis, je n'ai jamais éprouvé une envie aussi forte et aussi claire de tuer quelqu'un. Merde, ça fait seulement trois jours qu'on est là et tout va déjà de travers ! Et puis sérieusement, je déteste les putains de lâches dans le style de Julian. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'en prend à Nile que pour m'atteindre moi, et ça me rend encore plus énervé. Si c'est avec moi que t'as un problème, alors règle-le avec moi ! Mais non hein, évidemment, c'est plus facile de s'en prendre à un mec innocent comme Nile, lui qui se sentait déjà pas très à l'aise ici. Si je croise ce petit bâtard, je vais lui faire comprendre que moi je ne m'écrase pas face à un gars comme lui. Je vais pas me battre avec lui, du moins pas en présence d'autres gens, mais je vais lui dire d'arrêter son petit manège, et je sais être convaincant quand je veux. Il doit penser que jamais je n'oserai m'en prendre à lui, parce qu'il a trop d'influence, mais c'est bien mal me connaître.

Maintenant, qu'il a vidé son sac, Nile semble aller un peu mieux. Quelques larmes se sont échappées de ses yeux et roulent sur ses joues, mais il semble un peu plus serein. Chris est parti lui chercher un chocolat chaud pour le réconforter d'ailleurs, et Ryuga…eh bien, comme moi, il semble bouillir de l'intérieur. Si son visage garde une expression neutre, les muscles hyper contractés de ses bras et ses poings serrés sur la table trahissent sa colère. Je le comprends tellement. Une fois le blond revenu avec un chocolat chaud pour Nile, l'ambiance se détend un petit peu, bien qu'on puisse encore sentir l'électricité faire vibrer l'air…métaphoriquement. On termine rapidement notre petit-déjeuner et ensuite, eh bah go en cours. Comme Ryuga a sa matinée de libre, il retourne au dortoir Alpha après nous avoir dit qu'il déjeunerait avec nous.

Chris nous guide jusqu'à l'amphi en trainant des pieds, et quand on y arrive il y a déjà du monde devant. Pourtant, c'est pas encore l'heure, le cours ne commence que dans quinze minutes. On se pose alors tous contre un mur et on sort nos téléphones. La jeunesse et leurs téléphones, que voulez-vous. Ca fait à peine quelques minutes qu'on attend que Chris glousse déjà tout seul. Il doit être en train de trainer sur Facebook…en fait, c'est même sûr. En plein milieu d'un fou rire solo, il se stoppe et je le vois du coin de l'œil ranger son téléphone et checker quelqu'un. Curieux, je relève les yeux de mon écran et tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il est en train de parler avec un mec vraiment très petit, il doit à peine arriver au nombril du blond, qui a des cheveux bleu foncé coiffés vraiment bizarrement. Même s'il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, cet inconnu sourit à Chris et l'écoute parler, n'étant visiblement pas très bavard. J'hésite à m'incruster dans la conversation, je suis un peu curieux de savoir qui est ce gars, mais s'il ne parle qu'à Chris, il y a bien une raison, non ?

-**Chris, tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ? **Demande Nile, qui lui aussi a remarqué la conversation du blond mais qui se pose sûrement moins de questions que moi.

-**Hein ? Oh oui, désolé, je suis dans mon coin et je fais même pas les présentations, **s'excuse le blond en se grattant la nuque. **Je vous présente Damian, mon coloc' de chambre avec qui j'ai sympathisé ! Je vous avais déjà parlé de lui, non ? **

-**Très vite fait, oui, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire.

-**Damian, je te présente mes amis, Kyoya et Nile ! **S'exclame Chris avec enthousiasme, nous pointant du doigt chacun notre tour. **Nile est égyptien, et Kyoya est du coin, il habite la grande ville portuaire qui est à une heure d'ici. **

-**En-enchanté, je m'appelle Damian Hart, **répond Damian d'une voix peu assurée, ses joues blanches s'empourprant légèrement.

-**Damian et moi on a plein de points communs, **dit le blond avec un mélange d'amusement et de simple joie. **Lui aussi il est américain ! Et lui aussi il a quelqu'un qui l'attend là-bas. **

-**E-Euh oui… Mon petit-ami fait une école d'art, et il est resté aux Etats-Unis… **explique Damian en rougissant encore plus, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que Chris parle de ça.

-**Je commence légèrement à me sentir seul en tant que célibataire moi… **soupire Nile.

-**Je suis là moi aussi, si tu veux on commence un club, **ricané-je.

On glousse tous discrètement, et les élèves du cours précédent commencent à sortir. Oh God, j'ai pas envie d'y aller… Que quelqu'un m'abatte, pitié. Une fois les élèves tous sortis, on peut enfin entrer. Chris se précipite pratiquement dans l'amphi, probablement qu'il a une place fétiche et qu'il a pas envie de se la faire piquer. L'amphi est plutôt grand, environ 300 places je dirais…alors que dans ce cours on doit être 75 à tout péter. Je suppose que cet amphi sert aussi pour les réunions et les conférences qui réunissent tous les élèves de l'école. Derrière le bureau du professeur, sur l'estrade, se tient un homme de grande taille portant un costume violet avec une cravate rouge. Il porte également des petites lunettes rectangulaires. Alors c'est lui le fameux Mr. Doji ? Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Chris quand il disait que ce prof n'a pas un regard très sain. Je sais que c'est du délit de faciès, mais il a clairement une tête de pervers. Eh bah, ça promet. Chris a pris place sur le côté gauche de l'amphi, au quatrième ou cinquième rang je crois, alors on se dépêche de le rejoindre.

Bon, je vous épargne le cours, mais pour résumer : c'était chiant, on a tous failli s'endormir et du coup j'ai préféré dessiner des conneries sur ma feuille de notes. Je sais pas très bien dessiner, mais je me débrouille assez bien pour des petits trucs ou des dessins à base de formes géométriques. Bref, au bout de cette heure et demi, on est pas fâchés de sortir ! Il est à peine 11H passé, et j'ai déjà faim, mais le déjeuner attendra parce qu'on a encore un cours avant. Cependant, c'est un cours en petits groupes…enfin, « petits », façon de parler. On est en groupes de genre 37 élèves, ces cours-là ça nous sert à nous attarder un peu plus sur des détails et à faire des exercices aussi. À ce qu'il parait en tout cas. Ce genre de cours se passe en salles de classe assez basiques, et on les trouve aux premiers et deuxièmes étages de l'école. Pour nous, ce sera au premier. Justement, alors qu'on est en train de s'y rendre, on croise Julian et son pote Wales. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour lui rentrer dedans, trop de monde autour, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion de lui faire comprendre que je le hais et que je ne le laisserai pas faire ce qu'il veut. Quand son regard croise le mien, je lui sers mon plus beau regard noir, le plus glaçant possible. Même s'il donne l'air de s'en foutre, je vois cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur de doute et de peur. Tu veux jouer, connard ? Très bien alors, on va jouer.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, Damian fait enfin son entrée dans le groupe ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Moi j'ai hâte de foutre des coups de pression à Julian._**

**_Ryuga : *pense* C'est ça, ça te fera oublier tous les moments de tension sexuelle entre toi et moi dans la fic…_**

**_Chris : Tu trouves que des œufs et du bacon c'est trop le matin ?_**

**_Moi : En fait, non, c'est même super du matin, mais ça peut surprendre des personnes pas habituées XD_**

**_Chris : Ouais, c'est vrai X)_**

**_Kyoya : Alors, on se retrouve dimanche midi ?_**

**_Moi : Pour la suite de mon omégaverse, oui ! D'ailleurs, je suis réquisitionnée pour un anniversaire ce week-end, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je poste un petit peu en retard ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Et la Fac, ça va ? _**

**_Moi : Ouais, même si je m'endors à moitié en amphi le matin ! ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : T'inquiète, ça arrive à beaucoup d'étudiants._**

**_Moi : Ouais, je sais ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche mes lecteurs adorés ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut. _**


	8. Un peu de détente

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Ici la veinarde qui n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça, rigole l'étudiante._**

**_Kyoya : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

**_Ryuga : Il est calme, enfin à peu près. _**

**_Chris : Je l'ai lu pour une fois ! Je l'aime bien ^^_**

**_Moi : Allez, on ne s'attarde pas ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Eh bah, c'était rapide aujourd'hui !_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : Kyoya n'a pas l'air vraiment inquiet, il EST vraiment inquiet ! XD  
Et oui, Tsubasa s'incruste et Ryuga a la classe ! XD_**

**_Marius : La thématique des frères ennemis, c'est très intéressant, mais entre Kyoya et Kakeru ou Ryuga et Ryuto, ce sera toujours l'amour fraternel pur ! n_n  
Être un oméga, c'est dur, mais être un oméga mâle, c'est pire ! ^^'  
Ziggurat ? Normalement vous allez voir ce qu'il fout là dans le chapitre suivant XD  
P.S : En fait, Monoma fait tellement le mariole que j'ai envie de le livrer en pâture à Bakugo XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Traffy ? T'es encore là Traffy ? Law : Oui. Moi : T'es pas parti avec Kiddou ? Law : Non. Moi : T'es fâché avec lui ? Law : Non plus, je sais qu'il va revenir. Moi : Si tu le dis ! n_n Zoro : Enfin un peu de bon sens, l'infirmière. Law : Ta gueule l'algue. Moi : *me marre*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Il y a pas eu un semblant de KyoNile, ils sont juste amis ! Désolée de briser tes espoirs ! XD  
Si je mets Tsubasa, c'est pour qu'il serve de personnage récurent oui ! XD_**

* * *

Après ce dernier cours en groupes, qui lui aussi était bien chiant, c'est la fin de notre journée. C'est drôle de dire ça alors qu'il n'est même pas encore 13H. Les horaires de l'université, c'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec les horaires du lycée. En sortant de la salle, on pousse tous un profond bâillement qui tend à montrer à quel point le cours était intéressant. Damian, le petit nouveau de la bande, semble carrément sur le point de se rendormir. Vu les cernes sous ses yeux, il a subi le jet-lag, et le subit peut-être encore. En tout cas, il est largement temps pour nous de rejoindre le réfectoire. Ryuga doit déjà y être, et peut-être qu'on récupèrera Dashan sur le chemin. Il a une pause déjeuner à cette heure-ci, mais il a encore un dernier cours à 14H30. Il doit être sorti de son amphi, donc finalement on va sûrement se croiser.

-**On va déposer nos sacs au dortoir, ou on va directement au réfectoire ? **Demande Chris en s'étirant longuement.

-**Moi je propose d'y aller directement, je meurs de faim… **soupire Nile.

-**Je suis d'accord, j'ai la dalle moi aussi, **rajouté-je.

Damian ne répond pas de vive voix mais il hoche la tête positivement pour indiquer qu'il est d'accord. L'avis est donc unanime : direct à la bouffe. C'est donc avec entrain, et surtout impatience, qu'on se dirige vers le bâtiment entre les dortoirs. Alors qu'on traverse la cour, j'aperçois les cheveux blancs de Ryuga au loin. Et…et avant de m'en rendre compte, je suis à côté de lui. Euh…il était pas à cinq mètres devant moi ? J'ai couru le rejoindre ou quoi ? Mon cerveau a dû s'éteindre alors, parce que j'ai même pas le souvenir de m'être mis à courir pour rejoindre le surveillant. Ça devient grave là. Je crois que je suis pas encore bien réveillé, le cours d'avant m'a vraiment trop endormi…

-**Hé ho, mais attends-nous Kyoya ! **S'écrie Chris en me rattrapant. **Putain, tu cours vite !**

-**T'es si pressé que ça d'aller manger ? **Me demande Nile.

-**On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était pressé de me rejoindre, **ricane le surveillant, ajustant le gilet bordeaux qu'il porte, le même que ce matin.

-**Dégonfle tes chevilles Ryuga, **soupiré-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Même si je fais le malin actuellement, en fait Ryuga a raison. Il m'attire comme un aimant, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Quand je le vois, je fonce vers lui, j'essaie de rester le plus près de lui, même si paradoxalement ça me met mal à l'aise. Putain, c'est pas bon du tout… Que j'ai une attirance physique pour lui, okay c'est chiant mais ça reste encore tranquille à gérer, mais je peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureux de lui ! Non non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste…juste mon attirance physique pour Ryuga qui fait des siennes, c'est pour ça que je cherche le contact avec lui et que j'ai couru vers lui sans réussir à me contrôler.

-**Bah dis-donc Ryuga, c'est quoi ça ? **Se moque le blond en collant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule du surveillant. **On se tape pas les élèves, non mais ho !**

-**Rooh, on peut plus rigoler, **ricane Ryuga, visiblement très amusé. **Tiens au fait, vous avez recueilli un nouveau ? **

-**Sois gentil avec lui, c'est mon coloc' de chambre ! **Réplique Chris. **Il s'appelle Damian, il est américain, comme moi !**

-**Je comptais pas être méchant avec lui, **dit le surveillant. **Comme tu es un première année du dortoir Alpha, tu sais déjà qui je suis j'imagine. **

-**Ou-oui, je sais… **répond timidement le très petit adolescent. **C'est…c'est vrai que tu es le fils du directeur ? **

-**Haha, ça se voit non ? **Rétorque le blanc. **Oui, c'est mon père. On se ressemble beaucoup, pas vrai ? **

-**Oui, mais je voulais être vraiment sûr, **soupire Damian, rassuré.

-**Vous avez pas récupéré Dashan sur le chemin au fait ? **Demande Ryuga en regardant autour de lui.

-**Non, on l'a même pas encore vu aujourd'hui, **répond le blond. **Il est peut-être déjà au réfectoire ? **

On se regarde tous en haussant les épaules, l'air de penser que c'est très probablement le cas. Une bourrasque de vent glacé nous secoue tous brusquement, l'air s'engouffrant entre les bâtiments, et je vois du coin de l'œil Ryuga frissonner et réajuster son gilet. Il a l'air de ne pas du tout aimer le froid, mais genre pas du tout. Je le comprends, le froid est humide ici en plus, l'océan n'est pas si loin que ça. Il y a du monde au réfectoire, mais ce n'est pas non plus la méga affluence. Alors qu'on est dans la queue depuis un petit moment, quelque chose comme dix minutes, Dashan nous rejoint, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage tout rouge. Il a l'air d'avoir couru un semi-marathon ! Peut-être que son prof a fait sortir sa classe en retard ?

-**Ah bah enfin ! **S'exclame Chris en voyant son meilleur ami arriver. **T'étais où mec ? **

-**J'étais en appel Messenger avec Chaoxin ! **Répond le brun en reprenant de grandes goulées d'air. **Tu le connais, j'ai pas intérêt à louper ses appels sinon il va me faire une grosse crise de nerfs… J'ai abrégé au max en lui disant que je devais aller manger, et je lui ai promis de le rappeler ce soir. **

-**Décidément, depuis l'année dernière, ton petit chéri n'a pas changé d'un iota, **glousse Ryuga. **Il te mène toujours par le bout du nez !**

-**Toujours, mais je m'en fous, je l'aime, **rétorque Dashan avec un petit sourire rêveur.

-**N'empêche, à t'écouter, Chaoxin n'a pas beaucoup de qualités et il est d'un naturel assez…possessif et jaloux, **dit Nile, l'air un peu gêné de faire ce genre de remarques à Dashan.

-**Haha, c'est vrai que quand j'en parle, je donne l'impression aux gens que mon petit-ami est infernal, et souvent ils finissent par me demander ce que je fous avec lui, **reconnait le brun. **J'en donne pas l'impression, mais Chaoxin est plein de qualités, et la première c'est qu'il m'aime de plus profond de son cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi…possessif, il a une peur panique de me perdre, et je suis obligé de le rassurer tout le temps parce que sinon il finit par faire des crises de nerfs tout seul de son côté. Alors oui, il est pas toujours facile à vivre, mais je l'aime, et je sais qu'il m'aime, donc moi ça me va parfaitement. Et puis en dehors de ça, quand je le retrouve chez moi en Chine, il redevient le petit-ami le plus admiratif de la planète. À l'écouter, je suis parfait, et pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas.**

-**C'est beau l'amour ! **Ricane le surveillant.

-**Roooh, écoutez l'autre jaloux qui n'a toujours pas eu la moindre relation sérieuse alors qu'il a 25 piges ! **Raille le blond.

-**Tss, ça c'est vraiment petit Chris, **soupire Ryuga, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Attendez…Ryuga n'a jamais eu de vraie relation amoureuse sérieuse ? On vit vraiment dans un monde de fou, j'en connais qui serait prêts à tuer pour avoir un petit-ami comme lui. Après, peut-être que ça vient de Ryuga lui-même. Il n'a pas l'air de mal le vivre, donc je suppose que c'est un peu son choix, si ce n'est entièrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin tous installés à table. C'est pas trop tôt, on a tous la dalle ! Surtout moi, putain je pourrais bouffer un bœuf… Rapidement, la conversation dérive de nouveau sur Chaoxin, le petit-ami de Dashan, en majorité parce qu'il est justement en train de spammer le brun de messages à base d'émojis cœurs et d'émoji qui pleure. Il en fait à peine des caisses dis-donc.

-**J'en peux plus, il va jamais me laisser manger… **soupire Dashan, qui galère à répondre de la main droite tout en mangeant de la main gauche. **Il est censé manger à cette heure-ci en plus lui aussi !**

-**Il est trop accro à toi, **glousse Chris.

-**C'est sûr que Dynamis te laisse beaucoup plus de libertés à toi, c'est toujours toi qui l'appelle quand t'as le temps, **dit le brun, à la fois envieux et amusé.

-**En même temps Dash', il y a 14H de décalage entre ici et la côte Est, **rétorque le blondinet. **Dynamis et moi, on a du mal à se capter du coup. Et ça me saoule…**

-**Heureusement que Dynamis est patient du coup, **ricane gentiment Ryuga.

-**Chris, il est comment ton…ton petit-ami ? **Demande timidement Damian, qui a un peu de mal à trouver sa place dans la bande et qui du coup reste très hésitant.

-**Oh mon Dieu non, c'était la question à ne pas poser… **soupire le surveillant avec l'air le plus moqueur et exaspéré que j'ai jamais vu. **Il va nous faire tout un exposé sur le sujet maintenant.**

-**Hé, c'est même pas vrai ! **Se défend le blond. **C'est juste que Dynamis a tellement de qualités que j'arrive pas être concis quand je parle de lui… **

-**Oui, ça on l'a bien remarqué tu sais, **glousse Dashan.

-**Je m'en fiche que ce soit long, si je lui ai demandé c'est pour qu'il me réponde clairement, **finit par dire Damian, un petit sourire illuminant légèrement son teint de cadavre. Ouais je sais, c'est méchant de dire ça, mais le combo peau pâle + cernes, ça lui donne vraiment une allure de cadavre.

-**Je t'ai déjà montré une photo de Dynamis, donc tu sais à quoi il ressemble, mais c'est vrai que je t'ai pas dit grand-chose sur lui sinon… **reconnait Chris. **Il est resté sur la côte Est, il fait des études de psychologie. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est le genre de personne qui écoute les problèmes des autres tout le temps et qui essaie au maximum de les aider avec. Il est adorable, il a le cœur sur la main, il pense toujours aux autres avant lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé, je pense qu'il est physiquement incapable de s'énerver. Il est toujours calme. À côte de l'hyperactif que je suis, ça peut faire bizarre, mais justement il me canalise. Je l'aime tellement, il est tellement gentil et adorable que j'ai envie de le protéger à tout prix de ce monde de merde… **

-**Eh bah, on peut dire que tu ne taris pas d'éloges au sujet de ton grand amour, **dis-je, amusé. **A-t-il ne serait-ce qu'un défaut, on se le demande !**

-**Oui, il a un défaut : il est pas au même endroit que moi… **pleurniche le blond.

Chris est très mélodramatique au sujet de ses histoires d'amour, j'ai l'impression. Après, j'imagine que c'est dur d'être aussi loin de la personne qu'on aime. Enfin, j'essaie d'imaginer, c'est très dur à imaginer en réalité. Je n'aime que ma mère et mon frère, et ils ne sont pas si loin que ça. Et surtout, je ne leur porte pas le même amour que celui que Chris porte à Dynamis. Je ne risque pas de savoir ce que ça fait du coup.

-**Et toi Damian ? **Demande Ryuga en se tournant vers le petit dernier de la bande. **Ton cœur est pris ou pas ?**

-**E-Euh oui, j'ai un petit-ami, **répond le bleu. **I-Il s'appelle Jack. **

-**Au moins, on est à égalité à cette table : trois maqués, et trois célibataires, **ricane le surveillant.

-**Youpi, je me sens moins en infériorité numérique ! **S'exclame Nile, amusé.

-**Alors, il est comment ton Jack du coup ? **Demande à son tour Dashan.

-**Beaucoup beaucoup plus grand que moi, **glousse Damian. **C'est un peu ridicule quand on est debout l'un à côté de l'autre, je lui arrive aux hanches… J'ai pas choisi d'être aussi petit…**

-**Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon, **lui dit notre ami égyptien.

-**N'empêche que du coup, quand on se voit, très souvent je suis debout mais lui il est assis, comme ça c'est moins bizarre, **ajoute le petit nouveau. **Attendez, je crois que j'ai une photo de lui qui illustre bien ce que je dis…**

Damian part alors à la recherche de son téléphone dans ses poches. Une fois qu'il l'a dans les mains, il fouille dans ses photos et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il montre alors à chacun d'entre nous une photo de lui et de Jack. Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Un selfie, non ? Ouais, désolé, je vis un peu dans une grotte moi. Bref, sur la photo, il semblerait que le dénommé Jack soit assis sur un muret avec Damian debout contre lui, ce qui du coup le fait paraitre plus grand. Le sourire de Damian est éclatant, bien loin de son air craintif et de son teint cadavérique actuels, et celui de son petit-ami est…mystérieux. En fait, c'est difficile de dire s'il sourit ou non. Comme le tableau de…la Mona Lisa, c'est ça ? Oui voilà, il a un peu le même sourire. Il a une apparence…particulière, c'est le genre de mec qu'on remarque très vite dans une foule. Il a de longs cheveux roses légèrement ondulés, pas un rose hyper pétant, un rose plutôt doux, des yeux vert-jaune, mais ce qu'on remarque surtout c'est qu'il est maquillé. Le rouge à lèvres bleu, c'est difficile à ignorer en même temps. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut ce garçon, ça lui va carrément bien même. C'est pas qu'il est efféminé, c'est qu'il est un peu…un peu androgyne en fait. Si tu me fous la photo sous le nez comme ça, sans me dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille, je crois que j'hésiterai longtemps avant de me prononcer à ce sujet.

-**Ooooh, vous êtes trop mignons sur cette photo ! **S'exclame Nile, qui semble fondre comme neige au soleil. **Voilà, maintenant j'ai encore plus le seum d'être célibataire… **

-**Allez Nile, c'est pas si grave que ça, **lui dit Ryuga avec un petit sourire mi amusé mi rassurant.

-**Jack est souvent perçu comme quelqu'un de…très spécial, pour ne pas dire illuminé, **soupire Damian. **Vous voyez, il fait des études d'art et il aimerait devenir peintre, et quand il parle de peinture…bah on le perd un peu. C'est un artiste, il est dans son monde, mais les gens ont du mal à le comprendre. Il le dit jamais, mais je sais que ça le blesse qu'on ne le comprenne pas. Moi je le comprends, ça fait qu'il m'aime encore plus. Et puis bon, son look n'aide pas… Combien de fois j'ai entendu des mecs du lycée lui dire qu'il devrait couper ses cheveux, ou au moins les attacher, pour avoir l'air moins féminin, et puis qu'il devrait arrêter de se maquiller d'une manière aussi…voyante. Moi je vois pas le problème, ça lui va bien. **

-**On dit souvent la même chose à Dynamis, mais les gens prennent plus de délicatesse avec lui, parce qu'il est tellement gentil que les gens ne veulent pas le blesser, **avoue Chris.

-**Je crois qu'en fait, les gens trouvent Jack trop…androgyne et bizarre, **marmonne Damian, presque vexé comme si c'était de lui qu'on disait ça. **Il est pas bizarre, il est juste passionné et unique ! Et un peu difficile à comprendre, mais bon…**

-**C'est vrai qu'il est androgyne, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, **dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-**C'est pas la même culture, Kyoya, **me répond Ryuga, avant d'enchaîner pour éclairer un peu la lanterne de nos amis, qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. **Au Japon, être androgyne c'est synonyme de beauté, c'est pour ça que nous ça nous choque pas. **

-**Eh bah, Dynamis serait heureux ici ! Il est bien androgyne lui aussi, il a le visage très fin et des cheveux super longs. J'avoue qu'au début, je l'ai pris pour une fille, **glousse le blond en rougissant légèrement.

La conversation se poursuit, et Damian semble de plus en plus à l'aise. C'était juste le temps qu'il s'adapte un peu, c'est pas évident de débarquer comme ça dans un groupe de potes déjà formé. Et encore, on se connait pas depuis longtemps nous tous ! En fait, ça fait à peine deux jours… La situation est beaucoup trop cheloue. Arrivés au dessert, la conversation dérive sur la vie au dortoir. On s'est tous à peu près habitués à cette vie, et je suis rassuré du fait que je ne sois pas le seul à détester les douches communes. Youhou, j'ai l'impression d'être moins bizarre.

-**J'avoue que moi je ne connais pas, j'ai une salle de bain dans ma chambre, **ricane le surveillant.

-**T'imagines même pas la chance que t'as… **soupiré-je.

-**Nous en plus on est au même étage que Julian, il s'en donne à cœur joie avec les nouveaux, **grogne Dashan, très agacé. **Ce mec est une raclure, c'est pour éviter que des mecs comme lui viennent au monde qu'on a légalisé l'avortement ! **

-**Ouuuh, ça parle mal ! **S'exclame Chris en se marrant.

-**Ça tire à balles réelles, **glousse Damian.

-**Le massacre est précis, **ajouté-je.

Ouais, on est méchants, mais venez pas me dire que ce petit con de Konzern ne l'a pas mérité. En parlant de lui, je l'ai dans mon champ de vision. Il est à une table avec Wales, et je sais qu'il m'a vu aussi. Je sens son regard haineux et frustré sur moi, et Dieu que c'est bon ! Vas-y, rage espèce d'abruti blondinet, tu seras bientôt encore plus salé que la Mer Morte. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, on remballe et on retourne au dortoir, sauf Dashan qui lui retourne en cours. Le pauvre.

-**Hé Damian, t'as Messenger ? **Demande le blond alors qu'on se dirige vers le dortoir.

-**Oui, pourquoi ? **Répond le bleu avec un air surpris.

-**On a fait une conv' de groupe, je peux t'ajouter dessus si tu veux, **lui dit Chris avec un grand sourire.

-**O-Oh, avec plaisir ! **S'exclame Damian, visiblement vraiment ravi.

-**Et moi, je peux taper l'incruste ? **Demande Ryuga, grelottant de la tête aux pieds (mais il essaie de le cacher). **Je sens qu'elles sont épiques vos conversations ! **

-**Elles le sont ! **Réplique fièrement le blond. **Je t'ajouterai dessus avec plaisir !**

-**Fais gaffe Ryuga, il va te filer un surnom de merde dessus, **ricané-je.

-**Oh, pas grave ! **Rétorque le surveillant en haussant les épaules.

-**Encore heureux que Jack ne soit pas dessus, il l'aurait appelé Apple Jack, **glousse Nile.

On éclate tous de rire, parce que c'est complètement vrai. Au moins, Dashan se serait senti moins seul. Ryuga s'en va surveiller les couloirs, à la fois soulagé parce qu'il sera au chaud mais agacé parce qu'il aurait préféré rester avec nous. Une fois au dortoir, j'abandonne mes amis pour me changer. Je refuse de porter cet uniforme encore une minute de plus, sinon je vais finir par me pendre avec ma propre cravate. Je me précipite donc dans ma chambre et me déshabille en une minute, chrono en main. J'ouvre mon armoire et attrape des fringues rapidement, pressé de me retrouver dans une tenue où j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment moi. En à peine deux minutes, je suis changé et me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai mis un débardeur court violet sombre, un gilet noir sans manche, comme la salle commune est chauffée je peux me le permettre, un jean bleu foncé un peu troué au niveau des genoux, des Converse noires et un collier en acier représentant le symbole de l'anarchie. Aaaaah, là c'est moi ! Je devrais peut-être éviter de porter un symbole anarchiste, ça pourrait m'attirer des ennuis, mais au fond je m'en fous totalement. C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment anarchiste, c'est juste que j'aime bien l'esthétique.

Alors que je redescends vers la salle commune, je croise Julian dans l'escalier. Résiste moi-même, résiste à l'envie de lui faire un remake d'American History X sur une marche de l'escalier… Quand il croise mon regard, rempli de haine et d'envies de violence, il affiche un sourire malsain. C'est ça, tu peux bien te cacher derrière ton air supérieur et pervers, mais je t'ai vu trembloter, et je vois cette lueur effrayée dans tes yeux. C'est sûr, on rigole moins face à un mec comme moi qui ne se laisse pas faire.

-**Toujours habillé comme une pute, à ce que je vois, **ricane-t-il, le regard bien insistant sur mon ventre découvert.

-**Barbie est toujours ton modèle capillaire, à ce que je vois, **répondé-je avec un sourire en coin absolument pas dissimulé.

-**Nile est visiblement mal à l'aise en ma présence, tu sais pourquoi ? **Me demande ce petit con en conservant son sourire méprisant, même si je sens qu'il est vexé par ma réflexion sur ses cheveux.

-**Probablement parce que tu es rentré dans sa chambre sans y avoir été autorisé et que tu lui as collé du chloroforme dans le nez, **grondé-je, quittant mon sarcasme pour un air froid et menaçant.

-**Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. **

-**C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je sais parfaitement que c'est toi, et je ne suis pas le seul. Je te préviens, si tu t'en prends encore à un de mes amis, je vais te le faire salement regretter. C'est avec moi que t'as un problème, alors porte tes couilles et ne te défile pas. C'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre. **

-**Haha, et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me péter la gueule ? **

-**Si tu me pousses à bout, ça finira par arriver. Et crois-moi, j'ai eu des « mauvaises fréquentations », donc je sais me battre sans laisser trop de traces. **

-**Tu…tu crois vraiment que ton petit bluff va fonctionner ? **

-**C'est pas du bluff. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne : je hais cet endroit, et je hais mon propre père, j'ai envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre tout le temps. Me faire virer d'ici, je m'en fous complètement. Si je peux te faire ravaler tes propres dents et te faire bouffer ta perruque blonde, alors ça vaudra totalement le coup. Maintenant, tu es prévenu. Et sache que Ryuga est plutôt sacrément de mon côté, donc s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je pense qu'il fermera les yeux. **

Mon plaisir est immense quand je constate que Julian se décompose limite sur place. Je pense qu'il prend mes menaces au sérieux, et tant mieux parce qu'elles sont sérieuses. Je ne blague pas quand je dis que je m'en branle d'être viré. J'aimerais éviter quand même, mais si ça devait arriver, je n'en pleurerais pas. Mon père me tuerait très probablement, mais au moins, pour une fois dans ma vie, je lui dirais clairement « Va te faire foutre père, je ne ferai pas ce que tu veux que je fasse ! ». Mais bon, on va quand même éviter autant que possible. Finalement, après dix bonnes secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Julian ricane et monte dans sa chambre. C'est ça, ricane mec, n'empêche que tes jambes flageolent ! Tss, pathétique.

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans le calme. Chris, Damian, Nile et moi restons tout l'après-midi dans la salle commune. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser dans une chambre, genre celle de Chris et Damian, mais on est bien ici dans la salle commune. Dashan nous rejoint vers l'heure du goûter, et Ryuga revient de la salle de muscu vers 18H. Pour une fois, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop perdu la notion du temps. Après le dîner, Dashan nous abandonne un moment pour appeler son petit-ami, comme il lui avait promis. Ryuga est posé dans le canapé à côté de moi, encore et toujours en train de boire du thé glacé à la framboise. Il regarde beaucoup mon collier, je pense qu'il lui plait. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il semblerait qu'on ait les mêmes goûts vestimentaires lui et moi.

Et très rapidement, la nuit tombe et le couvre-feu se rapproche. C'est le moment d'aller se doucher et de se mettre au lit. Justement, quand je reviens des douches pour me coucher, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Ça, c'est le signal du début des conneries de Chris. Tout en me mettant en « pyjama », je garde la conversation Messenger ouverte à côté de moi.

_Chris a défini le pseudo de Damian sur Minimoys_

_Damian : Maieuh, laissez-moi être petit tranquille…_

_Nile : Mais ils sont mignons les Minimoys ! X)_

_Dashan : Ouais, te plains pas, ton pseudo pourrait être pire._

_Chris a défini le pseudo de Ryuga sur L'empereur dragon_

_Moi : Hé ho, pourquoi lui il a le droit à un pseudo classe ?!_

_Ryuga : C'est comme ça que ma famille m'appelle, surtout mon petit frère ! X)_

_Dashan : C'est du favoritisme ! _

_Ryuga : Tant pis pour vous les jeunes ! D'ailleurs Dashan, comme ça on envoie des messages à ses copains pendant les cours ? _

_Dashan : Dashan n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez patienter…_

_Nile : Le délinquaaaaant ! XD_

_Ryuga : Bah, j'suis pas là pour vous fliquer de toute façon ! Je l'ai fait moi aussi quand j'étais au lycée. _

_Moi : Noooon ? Quel surveillant modèle dis-donc ! _

_Damian : C'est bizarre d'envoyer des messages sur la conv' alors que j'ai Chris en face de moi… ^^'_

_Dashan : C'est pareil pour Nile et moi hein ! XD_

_Moi : Moi j'suis tout seul dans ma chambre, comme une âme en peine…_

_Ryuga : J'suis juste à côté si tu veux de la compagnie._

_Chris : Allez vous pécho ailleurs ! XD_

_Moi : Tss, t'es con Chris ! X)_

_Ryuga : C'est pas nouveau ça ! _

_Chris : Hééééé ! C'est méchant ! TT_TT_

_Dashan : Get rekt ! XD_

Même si j'aimerais bien continuer cette conversation très longtemps, il y a les cours demain… C'est chiant, on s'amuse trop sur cette conv' de groupe ! Mais bon, tant pis. En tout cas, je me sens un peu…mieux. Ouais, je crois que tout ça me change bien les idées. Peut-être que finalement, la vie peut être plutôt sympa ici, si on y met du sien. Ouais…j'aimerais y croire.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Pourquoi je sens arriver les emmerdes ?_**

**_Moi : Parce que t'es rien qu'un gros pessimiste ! _**

**_Chris : C'est quoi cette histoire d'American History X au fait ? _**

**_Ryuga : C'est un film, American History X. Il y a une scène très connue du film un peu hardcore qui implique un trottoir. J'en dis pas plus, il y a des sensibles dans les lecteurs de Wonderinn. _**

**_Kyoya : Wonder, pourquoi t'es une psychopathe ? _**

**_Moi : J'suis pas une psychopathe ! Je suis une cinéphile ! u_u_**

**_Chris : On se retrouve dimanche du coup ? _**

**_Moi : Ouiiiiii ! Pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic omégaverse n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Super…_**

**_Ryuga : T'as fini de râler ? T'es fatiguant hein !_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai des raisons de râler ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre, j'crois que je vais me barrer retrouver Nile, là-bas au moins j'ai la paix._**

**_Ryuga : *regard méga noir*_**

**_Moi : Scène de ménage dans 3…2…1… ^^'_**


	9. Désir incontrôlable

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je me dois de m'excuser ! _**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : ?_**

**_Moi : En relisant mes derniers chapitres, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait une incohérence dans l'histoire… Bon, pas un truc hyper important non plus, mais ça m'énerve parce que je suis perfectionniste et c'est typiquement le genre de trucs qui me rend folle ! _**

**_Chris : Une incohérence ? J'ai rien remarqué moi…_**

**_Moi : Dans le chapitre 3, Ryuga précise bien que les douches, c'est seulement le soir et pas le matin…sauf que je suis tellement habituée au fait de se doucher le matin qu'au final Kyoya et compagnie se douchent le soir ET le matin, ce qui est un peu inutile et très mauvais pour la planète ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : J'avais rien remarqué, et je pense que tes lecteurs non plus._**

**_Moi : Sûrement, mais quand même ! Mea culpa donc, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu ! Et si vous n'aviez vraiment pas remarqué, eh bah continuez comme ça XD_**

**_Ryuga : On pourrait en revenir au chapitre d'aujourd'hui, non ?_**

**_Moi : Oui oui ! Héhéhéhé ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ola, ça sent pas bon ça…_**

**_Ryuga : J'te le dis Kyoya, toi tu vas pas aimer le chapitre._**

**_Chris : *glousse*_**

**_Kyoya : Super -_-_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris, et merci les gens ! On a atteint les 500 vues sur cette fic, ça me fait plaisir ! Profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Kyoya est ultra méfiant parce que c'est devenu un réflexe de survie pour lui, il va mettre du temps avant de l'être moins.  
Il y a effectivement beaucoup de gens qui dorment entièrement nus, mais plutôt en été quoi XD  
P.S : Ah oui, Bakugo attaché de partout pour qu'on puisse lui remettre sa médaille XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon bah Traffy est parti aussi du coup… Zoro : Tant mieux, ça nous fait des vacances. Moi : Marimo, ça t'arrive d'être de bonne humeur ou c'est un concept obscur pour toi ? Zoro : Je t'emmerde. Moi : Option numéro 2 donc XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : 21 ans, c'est TRÈS jeune pour entendre parler d'enfants ! Si ça se passait à une époque médiévale, ce serait compréhensible rapport à l'espérance de vie réduite, mais là c'est un univers de Fantasy où l'espérance de vie est à peu près la même que pour nous XD  
C'est pas pour tout de suite la mise en couple, Kyoya est particulièrement réticent XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Je sais pas quel goût ça a en vrai le jäeger, moi j'en ai bu coupé avec de la boisson énergisante XD  
Ce qui est marrant, c'est que tu pars du principe qu'il y aura Gingka dans la fic ! Qui te dit que je vais le mettre dans l'histoire ? X)  
Ryuga l'empereur nudiste, LOL ! XD_**

**_xBenou : Tu sais, tant que tu me laisses ta review, peu importe que tu sois à l'heure ou en retard ! XD  
Ryuga est surtout un bon être humain, mais oui c'est aussi un bon alpha X)  
Kyoya a pas vraiment vu grand-chose de gênant en fait, il a juste vu les hanches de Ryuga, du coup il a bien compris que ce dernier était nu, et ça par contre c'est gênant ! XD_**

* * *

Ma première semaine de cours se termine, et je…tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Oui, j'ai zappé la journée de jeudi, mais il s'est rien passé d'intéressant. Enfin…c'est compliqué. Ouais, je sais, j'ai l'air confus et désorienté. Je…c'est un peu le cas en fait. Je vais vous expliquer. Je viens de finir ma journée de cours, il est près de 15H, et je suis en train de ranger mes affaires. Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi pour le week-end. Je…j'ai…hum… Bon, okay, je vais faire simple. Je n'arrive plus DU TOUT à gérer mon attirance pour Ryuga ! Je suis pas amoureux, absolument pas, mais mes hormones commencent à prendre le dessus et c'est très compliqué. C'est monté complètement crescendo hier, et je crois que ça vient du fait que j'ai commencé à faire de la muscu avec le surveillant. J'ai passé la majorité de mon temps à le mater, donc déjà c'était pas très productif comme séance de sport, mais en plus…euh…comment dire ? J'ai pas pris ma douche en même temps que lui, notre bonne conscience nous en a empêché, mais…je l'ai quand même vu avec sa serviette nouée autour de la taille. Et…et je crois que ça a fait définitivement basculer quelque chose en moi. Vous devez être en train de vous dire que j'en fais des caisses pour rien, que c'est pas si grave que ça, que ça me passera, que je vais finir par me calmer, enfin c'est surtout mes hormones qui doivent se calmer, et puis voilà… Ouais, vous vous dites ça parce que vous avez pas toute l'histoire.

Hier soir, je me suis couché après une conversation Messenger hilarante, comme toujours, et je me suis endormi presque immédiatement. Déjà, j'aurais dû me méfier parce qu'habituellement je mets au moins une bonne demi-heure à m'endormir. Et j'ai fait un rêve… Il était étrangement réaliste, presque…lucide. Vous savez, un rêve lucide c'est un rêve où vous savez que vous êtes en train de rêver, que c'est pas la réalité. Là…j'avais la sensation que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Je savais pas que c'était un rêve, mais j'avais une espèce de…d'impression que ce que je vivais n'était pas vraiment réel. C'est très compliqué à décrire… Bref, dans ce rêve, j'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre au manoir familial. Je faisais rien de spécial, j'étais en train de lire un livre allongé à plat ventre sur mon lit, quand…quand j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis pas retourné dans le rêve. J'ai dû croire que c'était mon frère qui rentrait dans ma chambre, il rentre souvent sans toquer. Putain, vous devez me trouver hyper incohérent dans ce que je raconte, mais je suis à moitié perdu et j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi pour me mettre en boule sur mon lit.

Bon, pour en revenir à mon rêve, vous devez vous douter que c'est pas Kakeru qui est entré dans ma chambre. Quand Kakeru rentre dans ma chambre, déjà il est rarement torse nu, et ensuite il ne vient pas s'allonger sur mon dos en ricanant. Ouais bon, à ce stade vous avez deviné qu'en fait j'ai rêvé de Ryuga…et vous devez aussi avoir deviné qu'on jouait pas au Uno dans ce rêve. Je vous épargne les détails, principalement parce que j'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler en fait… Je me suis réveillé en sursaut vers 23H30, donc il était pas bien tard, et j'étais dans un état lamentable. Je transpirais comme si j'avais fait un marathon, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds et j'avais une respiration complètement erratique. Bon, qu'on se le dise, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Je remercie à peu près tous les dieux que je connais que mon rêve n'ait pas eu de conséquences physiques gênantes, parce que sinon je me serais enterré quelque part dans la forêt derrière le dortoir. Enfin…je vais pas mentir, visiblement le rêve avait été plutôt apprécié en bas, mais au moins j'ai pas eu à changer de boxer. Heureusement. N'empêche, je me demande comment mon rêve pouvait paraître si réaliste. J'ai jamais fait l'amour, alors comment mon cerveau, surtout mon subconscient pour le coup, peut arriver à reproduire toutes les sensations que ça provoque si je n'en ai moi-même pas la moindre idée ? Aaaah, mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?! C'est pas franchement le moment ! Je devrais plutôt me demander ce qui va pas chez moi…

Ma valise bouclée, je mets mon sac en bandoulière et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. Il est 15H18, et le prochain bus pour MetalBey City passe à 16H30. Bon, j'imagine que je vais descendre dans la salle commune pour discuter avec tout le reste de la bande vu qu'on a tous fini les cours. Fuck, Nile va encore essayer de me cuisiner… Pour vous resituer, ce matin j'étais en cours toute la matinée donc j'ai réussi à esquiver Ryuga, mais j'ai pas pu y échapper ce midi. J'ai un peu paniqué dans ma tête et je suis resté fermé pendant tout le déjeuner, j'ai presque pas parlé. Autant Chris et Damian n'ont rien remarqué, ou s'ils ont remarqué ils n'ont pas voulu le montrer, autant Dashan, Nile et Ryuga m'ont grillé et m'ont regardé bizarrement pendant une bonne partie du repas. J'ai jamais eu autant envie de devenir invisible, je vous le jure. Nile a fini par me demander ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai vaguement marmonné que j'étais fatigué et que je me sentais pas très bien du coup, mais je sais parfaitement que je l'ai pas convaincu. Oui bah il pourra insister autant qu'il voudra, je dirai rien ! Enfin, pas la vérité en tout cas. Je vais passer pour quoi moi sinon ? Même si j'ai le sentiment que Nile garderait le secret si je lui demandais, je me vois mal lui raconter que j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec notre surveillant de dortoir, et que du coup je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence. Putain, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ce week-end au calme chez moi !

Je saisis la poignée de ma valise et sors de ma chambre, en n'oubliant pas de bien refermer la porte à clé. Vivement que je retrouve mon petit frère, il m'a manqué. Je l'ai appelé hier, il était trop content de m'avoir au téléphone et ça s'entendait. Je me sens mal quand même…vis-à-vis de Ryuga. Je pensais pouvoir gérer mon attirance pour lui, mais là c'est parti dans tous les sens et j'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Merde quoi, ça fait seulement cinq jours qu'on se connait et moi je commence déjà à faire des rêves chelous ! Okay, je veux bien comprendre qu'après toutes mes années de lycée où je me concentrais uniquement sur le boulot, mes hormones soient en ébullition, mais c'est pas une raison ! Je sais que je vais réussir à passer au-dessus de ça, et que lundi prochain je serai de nouveau normal, mais en attendant j'arrive plus à regarder le surveillant sans que des images de mon rêve ne me reviennent en tête… J'ai un peu de peine pour lui, il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi d'un seul coup je ne lui adresse plus la parole et je fuis son regard. Je te hais rêve à la con, et je vous hais hormones de merde. J'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose… Parler avec mes amis me fera sans doute du bien, et puis on va sûrement continuer nos conneries sur Messenger ce week-end. Je descends donc les escaliers, jetant au passage un regard coupable à la porte de la chambre de Ryuga en passant devant, et rejoins la salle commune. Comme je m'y attendais, Nile, Chris, Dashan et Damian y sont, squattant les deux canapés qu'ils ont ramenés autour d'une des tables basses. Ils se sont tous changé, je les comprends. Moi aussi je me suis changé, mais j'ai sorti mes fringues les plus simples et les moins « moi » pour satisfaire mon paternel. Non, il n'aime pas que j'ai le nombril à l'air libre, pas du tout même.

-**Kyoya ! **S'exclame Chris en me voyant arriver. **Alors, tu rentres chez toi ?**

-**Ouais, mais mon bus passe à 16H30, donc j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, **répondé-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un des deux canapés, ma valise près de moi.

-**On va faire quoi nous ce week-end ? **Demande Dashan, s'adressant principalement à Chris.

-**Je sais pas trop. Ah si, on pourrait aller donner un coup de main au BDE ! **Propose le blond. **Ils ont changé de locaux cette année, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour tout réinstaller. Après, bah on verra !**

-**Le BDE ? **Répète Damian avec curiosité. **C'est quoi le BDE ?**

-**Le Bureau Des Élèves. C'est une association d'élèves, des élèves en quatrième année et plus la plupart du temps, et ils s'occupent des loisirs de l'école, **explique le brun. **Ils gèrent tous les clubs de l'école par exemple, et c'est aussi eux qui organisent les soirées étudiantes. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne fortement Chris de vouloir aller aider là-bas pour savoir quand se déroulera la prochaine soirée ! **

-**Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! **Se défend l'américain blondinet. **Enfin…c'est vrai que ça m'intéresse, mais je veux pas aider les gars du BDE juste pour ça ! De toute façon, je sais déjà que la soirée d'intégration des première année est pour bientôt. Je crois que c'est pour jeudi de la semaine prochaine, ou de la semaine suivante. **

-**On est obligés d'y aller ? **Demande timidement Damian.

-**Bien sûr que non, **le rassure Dashan. **Si tu ne veux pas y aller, personne ne te forcera. Je ne te cache pas que Chris va FORTEMENT insister pour que tu viennes, mais l'écoute pas.**

-**Mais t'as fini de raconter n'importe quoi à mon sujet ?! **S'indigne ce dernier. **Je vais pas forcer Damian à venir s'il veut pas ! Moi je vais y aller, c'est sûr, mais moi j'adore les soirées étudiantes. Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas comme moi. **

-**Ryuga y sera ? **Demandé-je.

Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je demande ça… Ma bouche a parlé sans l'autorisation de mon cerveau j'ai l'impression. Même si je suis gêné en ce moment en présence de Ryuga pour cause de rêve érotique trop réaliste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir attiré comme un aimant par le surveillant. Je me souviens que Chris a réussi à devenir proche de Ryuga pendant des soirées étudiantes, c'est pour ça qu'il le connait si bien, et moi aussi j'aimerais bien me rapprocher du surveillant, en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Je suis un paradoxe ambulant bordel…

-**Ryuga ? **Répète Chris, interloqué. **Eh bien, normalement oui. Il est presque toujours là aux soirées étudiantes, en théorie c'est pour surveiller qu'on fasse pas trop les cons, mais en vrai il boit des coups avec les élèves. Bon, il est responsable quand même, il ne boit jamais jusqu'à être bourré. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

-**Bah il est cool Ryuga, ce serait sympa de boire des coups avec lui, **répondé-je en haussant les épaules.

-**En parlant de ça, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? **Me demande Nile en fronçant les sourcils. **T'avais l'air mal à l'aise en sa présence ce midi. Dès qu'il te regardait, tu détournais le regard. Vous vous êtes disputés ou un truc du style ?**

-**Non, pas du tout, on s'est pas disputés. Je suis juste fatigué…et peut-être un peu nerveux à l'idée de rentrer chez moi… **dis-je en me grattant la nuque.

Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge. Si je suis effectivement impatient de rentrer pour retrouver un peu de calme, mon frère et ma mère, retrouver mon père me rend nerveux. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai peur de lui, mais je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec lui. Il va me poser plein de questions sur l'école, si je travaille bien, si je suis bien en cours, si je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis, ce genre de trucs. Si ma mère et mon frère seront ravis d'apprendre que je me suis fait autant d'amis, quatre c'est un chiffre énorme pour mon niveau d'asociabilité, mon père lui risque de faire la gueule. Il ne voit pas d'un bon œil que j'ai des amis, pour lui les amis sont juste une source de déconcentration à mon âge. Et oui, j'ai dit « quatre » parce que je ne compte pas parler de Ryuga. Dire que je suis pote avec un surveillant, je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est pas une bonne idée.

-**Nerveux ? Je pensais que tu serais content de rentrer chez toi, **s'étonne Damian.

-**Je suis content, mais mon père me rend nerveux, **précisé-je. **Il est…pas facile à vivre. **

-**Tu veux dire qu'il est strict, qu'il te colle une pression monstrueuse et qu'il se fout un peu de ce que tu ressens, c'est ça ? **Me demande Dashan.

-**C'est ça oui, **répondé-je, occultant volontairement le fait qu'il y a aussi le fait que mon père soit violent.

-**Le mien est exactement pareil, **me dit le brun.

-**Idem, **soupire le petit américain.

-**Moi c'est mes deux parents qui sont comme ça, **geint Chris. **Heureusement que j'ai Dynamis, sinon j'aurais pété un câble il y a longtemps ! **

-**Je suis donc le seul avec des parents cools qui m'ont mis ici simplement parce qu'ils veulent le meilleur pour moi, **glousse Nile de manière gênée.

-**Tant mieux pour toi hein, je te souhaite pas des parents comme les miens, **lui rétorque le blond.

Discrètement, je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que j'ai réussi à dévier la conversation sur autre chose que Ryuga. J'espère ne pas le croiser en repartant, je vais me décomposer de gêne devant lui si ça arrive… La conversation se poursuit longuement avant de dériver sur la passion du petit-ami de Damian : la peinture. Le bleu a plein de photos d'œuvres de son chéri dans son téléphone et se fait un plaisir de nous les montrer. Je dois avouer que son Jack a un petit talent pour la peinture, et un univers très personnel aussi. Il y a une de ses peintures qui me plait bien, il l'a appelée « Rose couleur de ruines » ou quelque chose du style d'après Damian. Ce n'est pas une peinture sur une toile, c'est une peinture sur un mur. Damian dit que Jack n'aime pas peindre sur des toiles, ou alors si mais quand elles sont très grandes. Il préfère les fresques murales aux peintures classiques. C'est son choix, et je dois avouer que ça correspond mieux à son style. C'est à la fois très abstrait et très…évocateur. Je suis pas critique d'art hein, donc ne tenez pas trop compte de ce que je dis. L'art, c'est subjectif après tout.

Vers 16H15, je me décide à partir. Mes amis me checkent tous, et puis je quitte la salle commune. En partant, je croise Julian, qui me toise d'un air mauvais et frustré. Il n'a rien tenté depuis notre dernière confrontation, mais je reste sur mes gardes avec lui. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il décide d'en rester là, il doit simplement être en train de réfléchir à un moyen de me faire un sale coup. Qu'il réfléchisse, si pendant ce temps-là il n'agit pas, c'est tout bénef. Dehors, il fait plutôt frais, mais ça reste largement supportable. Je réajuste mon manteau pour qu'il remonte jusqu'à mon cou et me dirige vers le grand portail de l'école. Alors que j'approche du portail justement, j'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Je me dis que c'est sûrement un étudiant qui doit prendre le bus comme moi et qui a peur d'être en retard, mais j'ai l'impression que la personne court VERS moi. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de me retourner pour vérifier ma théorie, je me retrouve avec deux mains étonnamment chaudes couvrant mes yeux.

-**Qui c'eeeest ? **Demande une voix moqueuse que je connais très bien.

Là, je me décompose littéralement de l'intérieur en reconnaissant la voix. Il y a pas de doute, c'est Ryuga… J'ai reconnu son parfum aussi, enfin c'est pas son parfum, plutôt l'odeur qu'il dégage. Il sent le feu de bois et l'orange, c'est un mélange plutôt agréable. Mais c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse là tout de suite maintenant ! En percutant que j'ai Ryuga collé dans me dos, les mains plaquées sur mes yeux en ricanant, je deviens raide comme un bâton. Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, ce qui mettrait fin à son petit jeu et lui ferait enlever ses mains, je me retrouve paralysé. Situation gênante, help… Il doit pas comprendre ce que j'ai, tiens. Il dégage une douce chaleur… Je sais que c'est pas non plus le moment de penser à ça mais c'est tellement flagrant que je n'arrive pas à l'ignorer. Pour un mec frileux comme Ryuga, c'est assez paradoxale. Comme je ne réponds toujours pas et que je reste figé sur place, Ryuga commence à se marrer.

-**Bah alors ? Tu me reconnais vraiment pas ? **Glousse-t-il.

-**S-Si, je sais que c'est toi, Ryuga, **bafouillé-je, gêné.

-**Ah bah quand même ! **S'exclame le surveillant en enlevant enfin ses mains pour se planter devant moi. **T'en as mis du temps ! Je suis si difficile à reconnaître que ça ? **

-**Non, pas du tout, je t'avais reconnu dès le début, **marmonné-je, de mauvaise humeur à cause de ma gêne qui ne fait qu'augmenter.

-**Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à répondre du coup ? **

-**J'sais pas, tu m'as tellement surpris que j'ai pas pensé à répondre…**

-**Kyoya… J'fais genre de rien depuis ce midi, mais je m'inquiète. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fais la gueule, tu esquives mon regard et c'est comme si tu ne voulais plus me parler. **

-**Quoi ? Non, non ! Ca n'a rien à voir, je te fais pas la gueule ! C'est juste…je suis fatigué, et nerveux, du coup je suis de mauvaise humeur et je parle pas beaucoup…**

-**Oh ? Tant mieux, j'avais peur de t'avoir fait du mal sans faire exprès… Enfin, « tant mieux », c'est relatif. Pourquoi tu es nerveux ? **

-**Entre mon père et moi, c'est compliqué. Je suis content de rentrer chez moi, en revanche je suis moins ravi de retrouver mon père. **

Oui, je me tiens toujours à mon semi-mensonge, et encore plus devant Ryuga. Je me vois vraiment pas lui dire « Bah en fait, je suis mal à l'aise quand t'es là parce que j'ai rêvé que tu me faisais l'amour ! Voilà, allez salut hein ! ». Non hein, ça passe pas du tout. Je préfère donc m'en tenir à mon mensonge qui n'en est pas vraiment un.

-**Je vois, je ne peux pas dire que je sois très étonné, **dit Ryuga en croisant les bras. **C'est comme ça pour la plupart des élèves, enfin un bon tiers quoi. Dans les grandes écoles, les élèves choisissent rarement d'être vraiment là. C'est pas rare que les élèves aient des problèmes avec leurs parents du coup. **

-**Je doute que la plupart des élèves ici aient autant de problèmes avec leurs parents que j'en ai avec mon père, sinon je les plains sincèrement, **pensé-je avec amertume.

-**En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, **continue le blanc en laissant un petit sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. **Mon boulot c'est de vous surveiller, mais bon depuis quatre ans que je fais ce taff, j'ai presque un diplôme de psy aussi. Je sais tenir ma langue s'il le faut, alors…si quelque chose te travaille vraiment mais que tu ne veux pas vraiment que tout le monde soit au courant…**

-**J'ai compris Ryuga, merci, **le coupé-je, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. **Je dois vraiment y aller, je vais finir par rater mon bus. **

-**Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu rentres en bus ! Profite bien de ton week-end Kyoya, et essaie de te détendre quand même. **

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un petit ricanement qui n'a rien de méchant ou de moqueur et m'ébouriffe vite fait les cheveux avant de se retourner pour regagner le dortoir. Vu l'heure, il va sûrement se préparer à aller à la salle de muscu. Ou peut-être que le vendredi c'est son jour de repos ? Je sais pas après tout… Bon hé, faut vraiment que je me dépêche là, je vais finir par le rater pour de vrai le bus ! Je presse donc le pas vers l'arrêt de bus situé presque juste en face du grillage de l'école. Le bus ne tarde pas à arriver, et me voilà assis tout devant, mon casque bluetooth sur les oreilles et mon regard perdu dans le vide. J'aimerais pouvoir me détendre, mais je crois que chez moi je ne serai jamais entièrement détendu… Pas avec mon père en tout cas. Je préférerais presque rester à l'école avec les autres, mais ma mère et mon frère me manquent vraiment. Pour eux, ça vaut le coup de supporter mon père.

Une heure plus tard, me voilà de retour au bercail. Je suis devant la grille du manoir familial, mais j'hésite encore à entrer. Je sens arriver une autre de mes crises existentielles où je me demande pourquoi je continue de subir une vie que je ne supporte pas… Pourquoi je me résous aussi facilement à vivre comme ça, comme une coquille vide ? Je crois…que je suis juste las. Je n'ai pas la force d'aller contre mon père, j'ai juste envie qu'on me foute la paix. Si je pouvais, je m'enfuirais sans regarder en arrière, mais il y a toujours des choses pour me retenir. Les gens que j'aime… Je crois que c'est en parti pour ça que j'ai envie de me rapprocher de Ryuga. Il dégage une telle impression de liberté, j'ai envie d'être comme lui. Si seulement je pouvais être comme lui…

-**Kyoya ? **M'appelle une douce voix féminine. **Oh mon ange, te voilà enfin de retour ! **

Je relève la tête et vois ma mère debout sur le palier de la maison, à quelques mètres de moi. Ma mère est la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse. Avec son teint pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs, parfois elle ressemble à un fantôme, mais ses yeux bleus comme l'océan la rendent si belle. Je suis heureux d'avoir hérité de ses yeux bleus magnifiques, comme mon petit frère d'ailleurs. Encouragé par son sourire lumineux qui me dit clairement qu'elle a très envie de me serrer contre elle, je passe la grille du manoir et cours vers elle. Elle m'attend patiemment et me serre très fort contre elle quand j'arrive enfin à son niveau.

-**Oh mon grand, tu m'as tellement manqué, **me dit-elle. **Tu n'es parti même pas une semaine, mais ça a fait un tel vide à la maison que tu ne sois plus là tous les jours. **

-**Vous m'avez manqué aussi maman, **répondé-je. **Ça fait bizarre de ne plus être à la maison. **

-**Allez, rentre vite mon chéri, ton frère est très impatient de pouvoir te sauter dessus, **glousse ma mère.

-**Je ne suis pas étonné, **rétorqué-je en souriant.

Il est encore un peu tôt, mon père n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Je vais pas m'en plaindre. Je traverse le hall/salon et me dirige vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre déposer mes affaires. J'ai à peine fait deux pas à l'étage que mon frère sort en courant de sa chambre et me saute dessus. Eh bah, si ça c'est pas de l'amour fraternel !

-**Nii-chan ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! **S'exclame-t-il.

-**Oui, je vois ça, **ricané-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-**Je veux que tu me racontes tout ! Tout en détail ! **S'excite mon petit frère.

-**Je t'ai déjà presque tout dit hier au téléphone, **gloussé-je.

-**Kakeru, laisse ton grand frère se reposer un peu, **lui dit notre mère, toujours en bas. **Tu le harcèleras de questions au dîner, laisse-le se détendre un peu pour le moment. **

Kakeru soupire, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire son intarissable curiosité, mais il écoute notre mère et retourne dans sa chambre après un dernier câlin. Haha, je l'adore mon petit frangin. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, le cœur bien plus léger, et pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction en y entrant. Home sweet home.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonder, je te hais._**

**_Moi : Je sais très bien que tu le penses pas XD_**

**_Chris : Héhé, il est pas content de faire des rêves Pegi 18 ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Un jour, vous lui ferez péter un plomb pour de vrai, et l'un de vous deux se mangera une de ses pompes dans la gueule._**

**_Chris : Tu parles par expérience personnelle ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : Je préfère pas en parler…_**

**_Kyoya : *soupire*_**

**_Moi : C'est donc ici qu'on se quitte ! RDV dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de « L'empereur et moi » ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche du coup ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Et sinon, pourquoi je sens l'orange et le feu de bois moi dans ta fic ? _**

**_Moi : Le feu de bois ça te correspond bien, et l'orange tu verras bieeeeen plus tard ! Il y a une explication pour ça ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Que de teasing ! XD_**


	10. Home bitter home

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Me voilà pour vous apporter le chapitre 10 de cette fic ! 10 déjà, putain ça passe vite… _**

**_Chris : Eh oui ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre, comme d'hab. Tu maitrises vraiment l'art de l'ascenseur émotionnel ! _**

**_Moi : Merci ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Youhou, ça sent bon pour moi tiens…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Allez, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : C'est moi où t'es crevée ? _**

**_Moi : Je reviens de 3H de CM sur une matière que j'aime pas, j'ai envie de me pieuter ! Ah, et pour ceux qui sont fâchés avec l'anglais, « bitter » ça veut dire « amer » ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ah ça, l'évolution de leur relation va prendre du temps ! J'vous le dis, je suis partie pour une fic trèèèèèès longue je pense XD  
En même temps, c'était évident qu'il y aurait Dynamis, je l'ai mis dans les persos de la fic dans les paramètres XD  
P.S : D'ailleurs, suis-je la seule à être frustrée de tous les trucs qu'Horikoshi n'a pas dit au sujet de Bakugo ? Genre, son nom de héros, des trucs comme ça ? XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : C'est vrai ça, qui fait la cuisine quand t'es pas là Love Cook ? Sanji : Je sais pas, mais sûrement pas Luffy ! Zoro : Sans déc' ? Sanji : -_- Moi : Bravo, maintenant tu saoules même ton chéri ! T'es un génie Marimo ! XD Zoro : La ferme. Moi : Quelle répartie dis-donc !)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi je pense que t'aimes pas Hikaru parce qu'elle est souvent shipée avec Tsubasa, LOL ! XD  
C'était plus logique que Dynamis soit un oméga, il est comme les omégas sont « censés être » : docile, un peu craintif et discret. Tout ce que Kyoya n'est pas quoi XD_**

**_xBenou : Nile l'inspecteur syndicaliste ! XD  
Ah ça, Kyoya n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! XD  
Dynamis va être fidèle à lui-même ! n_n  
_**

* * *

C'est une sensation étrange de retrouver sa maison après une semaine dans un dortoir, et plusieurs nuits dans une chambre impersonnelle. Je retrouve des odeurs qui me sont familières, qui me font me sentir bien, une espèce de sensation apaisante. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Même si bon, je sens que le répit va être de courte durée… Autant en profiter pendant que je le peux du coup. La première chose à faire, c'est de défaire ma valise et mon sac pour récupérer mes affaires sales et aller les mettre dans le panier de linge sale, dans la buanderie. J'ai laissé mon sac de cours et mon uniforme à l'école, hors de question d'avoir quoi que ce soit qui me rappelle cet endroit dans mon petit havre de paix. Si vous n'aviez pas vraiment compris, j'ai deux sacs en bandoulière différents : un qui me sert à trimballer des affaires et un qui me sert juste pour les cours. Le premier est énorme, c'est un sac de sport à l'américaine, comme ceux que se trimballent les joueurs de basketball par exemple. C'est pas pour rien que ce sac me sert aussi quand je vais faire de la muscu. Mine de rien, une serviette ça prend de la place. Mon sac de cours, c'est juste un sac en bandoulière marron en forme de cartable bien carré…ou plutôt rectangulaire. Je sais pas trop en fait, je me suis pas amusé à mesurer hein. Tant que je peux transporter mes affaires de cours dedans, ça me va.

Une fois ma valise et mon sac vidés, et mes affaires sous le bras, je descends jusqu'à la buanderie. Je sais me servir de la machine à laver, donc je pourrais lancer une machine tout seul, mais ma mère ne me laissera pas faire, je la connais. Elle va me traiter comme un petit prince et me dire de mettre les pieds sous la table tout le week-end. Je suis juste parti une semaine dans ma nouvelle école, je suis pas parti en expédition dans le fin fond du trou du cul de l'Amazonie ! Si elle me fait le coup toutes les semaines, ça va très vite me gêner. Déjà que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise de glander à la maison, j'aime pas ne rien faire…

En remontant jusqu'à ma chambre, j'entends mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche. Aaaah, mes amis doivent se douter que je suis rentré chez moi et ils veulent savoir si ça va. Enfin…je suppose. Je vais bientôt être fixé de toute façon. Revenu dans mon « petit » sanctuaire, je me jette sur mon lit et ouvre la conv' Messenger.

_Chris : Alors Kyoya, t'es rentré chez toi ? _

_Moi : Ouais, je suis de retour au bercail._

_Nile : Tu as…croisé ton père ?_

_Moi : Non, il est encore au travail. Il devrait rentrer vers 19H, voire 20H s'il a vraiment beaucoup de boulot. Je m'en fiche, je me porte mieux quand je le vois pas. _

_Ryuga : C'est là que je suis vraiment content d'avoir un père cool avec lequel je m'entends très bien. Vous avez pas de bol, les jeunes. _

_Dashan : Haha, tu parles comme si t'avais 40 piges ! T'as que 25 ans hein ! XD_

_Chris : Déjà 25 ans, tu veux dire ! Un quart de siècle, oulala ! XD_

_Ryuga : C'est ça, rigole blondinet ! Tu vas voir que ça arrive plus vite que prévu. _

_Damian : Tu fais quoi du coup, Kyoya ?_

_Moi : Rien du spécial, je suis juste posé sur mon lit. Je profite du calme. _

_Dashan : C'est grand comment chez toi ? _

_Moi : Comme chez vous, j'imagine ! X)_

_Ryuga : Moi exclu j'imagine, vu que je vis dans un appart' ! _

_Chris : Allez Kyoya, une petite photo ! Au moins de ta chambre ! XD_

_Moi : Ouais okay, si vous voulez. _

_Vous avez envoyé une photo_

_Dashan : J'aime bien, elle est cool ta chambre._

_Damian : Moi je la trouve géniale ! J'crois qu'elle est plus grande que la mienne…_

_Nile : C'est quoi cette boîte de Mikado verte cheloue sur ta commode ? _

_Moi : Des Mikado goût thé matcha, j'adore ça. _

_Nile : Gné ? Ça existe ce truc ? _

_Chris : Ouais, mais ça n'existe qu'au Japon ! Comme les Mikado goût Oreo, c'est tellement boooon ! _

_Nile : Mouais, moi je suis plutôt un mec classique, je préfère les Mikado au chocolat XD_

_Ryuga : Pourtant c'est super bon les Mikado goût thé matcha, tu devrais goûter au moins. Moi je suis pas très Mikado, je suis pas très gâteaux de toute façon._

_Chris : Haha, toi t'es plutôt branché bonbons, pas vrai ? XD_

_Ryuga : Héhé, peut-être un peu X)_

_Dashan : 25 ans mais toujours la mentalité d'un gamin ! XD_

_Ryuga : Je vois pas pourquoi aimer les bonbons ferait de toi un gamin u_u_

_Nile : Il a pas tort pour le coup._

_Damian : Moi j'aime ni les bonbons ni les gâteaux, je ne jure que par le chocolat en plaquette ! *^*_

_Moi : L'espérance de vie d'une plaquette de chocolat dans ma maison est très réduite à cause du ventre sur pattes qui me sert de frère. _

_Ryuga : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as un petit frère toi aussi ! Il a quel âge ? _

_Moi : Il a 16 ans. _

_Damian : T'as un petit frère aussi, Ryuga ? _

_Ryuga : Ouaip ! Il a 18 ans. _

_Nile : Je crois que t'avais parlé de lui quand Chris avait défini ton pseudo sur la conv'._

_Ryuga : Vite fait ouais._

_Dashan : Il veut faire quoi déjà ton frangin ? Tu l'as déjà dit je crois, mais je m'en rappelle plus. _

_Ryuga : Il veut être archéologue ! Mais bon, faut déjà qu'il termine le lycée X)_

_Moi : Mon frangin à moi il veut être skateur pro ! Vu son niveau, c'est pas un projet si fou que ça._

_Chris : Ils ont pas envie de faire comme tout le monde visiblement !_

_Dashan : Visiblement, non pas vraiment X)_

Je crois que mes ricanements amusés ont attirés l'attention de mon petit frère puisque j'entends de bruits de pas se rapprocher de ma porte tout doucement. Il est pas doué pour être discret, ça c'est sûr, mais il pense l'être. Il s'est posté derrière ma porte et il doit probablement avoir l'oreille collée contre le bois de la porte pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je rigole tout seul. Il pourrait simplement rentrer et me demander, mais ça ne doit même pas lui avoir effleuré l'esprit. Il est pas croyable mon frère des fois.

-**Kakeru, je sais que tu es derrière la porte ! **M'exclamé-je avec une pointe de moquerie dans ma voix. **Si tu veux savoir ce qui me fait rire, t'as qu'à entrer hein ! **

Sans surprise, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement et mon petit frère passe la tête dans l'encadrement, rouge de honte et de gêne. Ca doit bien être la sixième fois que je le chope à écouter derrière ma porte, mais il n'a toujours pas compris que inutile de faire ça et que, non, je ne vais pas m'énerver.

-**Désolé nii-chan, je voulais pas te déranger alors je me suis mis derrière la porte… **s'excuse-t-il en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-**Kakeru, je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois que tu ne me déranges jamais, **dis-je en ricanant gentiment. **T'as juste à toquer à ma porte, et voilà. C'est si compliqué que ça ? **

-**Pardon nii-chan… **murmure-t-il pratiquement, tout penaud.

-**Allez, viens là l'espion en herbe, **ricané-je en me décalant pour lui laisser de la place sur mon lit.

Kakeru ne perd pas une seconde et se jette pratiquement littéralement à côté de moi, soulagé que je ne sois pas fâché contre lui. Je sais pas pourquoi il reste persuadé que je pourrais m'énerver contre lui un jour, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable et je ne me suis jamais mis en colère contre lui de toute ma vie… J'imagine qu'il m'aime tellement qu'il n'est pas capable de contrôler sa peur. Je trouve ça mignon, j'avoue. Je m'attèle ensuite à lui expliquer que si je rigole tout seul, c'est à cause de la conversation de groupe avec mes amis de l'école de commerce. Les yeux bleus de Kakeru se remplissent immédiatement d'étoiles et il se serre contre moi en répétant qu'il est trop content pour moi. Je ne mérite pas un petit frère si precious, bordel…

_Chris : Kyoya ? Hé ho, t'es mort ? XD_

_Moi : Non non, j'ai juste mon petit frère qui s'est incrusté X)_

_Moi : Ah, il me dit de vous faire coucou de sa part d'ailleurs. _

_Moi : Et il vous remercie de bien avoir voulu devenir mes amis. _

_Nile : Mon Dieu, c'est trop mignon… TT_TT_

_Dashan : C'est ce genre de trucs qui me font regretter de pas avoir de petit frère…_

_Damian : Fais-lui coucou de notre part aussi ! ^^_

_Chris : Il s'appelle comment ton frangin au fait ?_

_Moi : Il s'appelle Kakeru. _

_Damian : Il te ressemble beaucoup ? Physiquement je veux dire._

_Moi : Ouais, ça se voit que c'est mon frangin ! On a exactement la même couleur de cheveux et la même couleur d'yeux. _

_Ryuga : Haha, ça me rappelle mon frangin ! On se ressemble tellement que les gens nous confondent X)_

_Chris : On l'a jamais vu ton frangin quand j'y pense ! Il vient jamais te voir ? Ou alors juste les week-ends où tu es chez toi ? _

_Ryuga : Parfois il vient me voir les week-ends où je suis chez moi, mais au final la plupart du temps on s'appelle en Facetime. _

_Nile : C'est triste un peu quand même… Vous êtes dans la même ville, mais vous vous voyez pas souvent en chair en et os. _

_Ryuga : C'est pas qu'on veut pas, c'est qu'on a tous les deux pas le temps ! XD_

_Ryuga : Moi tant que je sais qu'il va bien, tout va bien ! _

_Chris : Ça change rien au fait que je sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble ! Je suis quand même ton pote depuis presque un an ! XD_

_Ryuga : Mais j'ai pas de photos de lui ! De toute façon, c'est pas compliqué : mon frère, c'est moi en plus petit, moins musclé, avec la mèche rouge de l'autre côté et des yeux plus grands ! XD_

_Damian : Effectivement, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ! X)_

_Nile : T'as pas de photos de ton frangin dans ton téléphone ? _

_Ryuga : J'ai pas de photos dans ma galerie d'images en fait, que des fanarts ou des trucs comme ça._

_Moi : Ouais, pareil._

_Dashan : Normal : ils ont pas de moitié._

_Ryuga : Ah l'bâtard ! J'avoue, là j'ai mal à mon égo…_

_Moi : Dashan, enfoiré ! X)_

_Dashan : Merci merci X)_

_Moi : En tout cas, si vous voulez voir mon frangin, il dit qu'il est partant pour une photo !_

_Chris : Je vote pour !_

_Dashan : Pareil._

_Nile : Moi aussi ! _

_Damian : Oui, moi aussi ! ^^_

_Ryuga : Bon, je crois que nos avis sont unanimes ! On veut voir ton frangin ! X)_

_Moi : Okay, un peu de patience ! _

_Vous avez envoyé une photo_

_Damian : Ooooh, il est trop mignon ! ^^_

_Nile : Il te ressemble beaucoup, ça c'est sûr !_

_Dashan : Oh, un copain avec les oreilles percées ! Je me sens moins seul TTvTT_

_Ryuga : Hé ho, et moi ? XD_

_Dashan : T'as juste un indus', petit joueur ! XD_

_Ryuga : Oui bah en ce moment j'ai pas le temps de me faire d'autres piercings, mais je compte pas m'arrêter à un indus' ! XD_

_Chris : Les gars, faut arrêter à un moment ! J'suis sûr que vous bipez à l'aéroport avec ces trucs en plus ! XD_

_Dashan : Je les enlève quand je dois prendre l'avion, on sait jamais ! XD_

_Ryuga : J'ai jamais pris l'avion, donc bon… X)_

-**Nii-chan, ils sont trop drôles tes amis ! **Glousse Kakeru, rouge à force de rigoler.

-**Oui, je sais, **répondé-je avec un grand sourire. **Et on rigole comme ça tous les soirs pendant la semaine, on s'envoie des messages avant le couvre-feu. **

-**Je suis vraiment content que tu te sois fait des amis, grand frère, **me dit me frère avec un soudain sérieux. **Depuis quelques années, tu souris plus beaucoup… Je crois même que je t'avais plus entendu rire aussi sincèrement depuis une éternité… Alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tes amis te fassent aller mieux…e-et j'veux plus jamais que tu passes plusieurs années sans sourire ou rire ! T-Tu me le promets, hein ? **

Kakeru s'est laissé emporter par ses émotions, et voilà qu'il pleure. Je déteste le voir pleurer, et je déteste encore plus être la cause de ses pleurs. Okay, c'est juste de manière indirecte que je le fais pleurer, mais c'est pareil. Je suis un grand frère hyper protecteur, alors il n'y a rien de pire pour moi que de voir pleurer mon adorable et si joyeux petit frère. Je pose mon téléphone près de moi, mes amis attendront, et serre Kakeru contre moi.

-**Je te le promets Kakeru, **dis-je en passant une main affectueuse et réconfortante dans ses cheveux. **Je te le promets sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Plus jamais tu ne me verras arrêter de sourire ou rire pendant si longtemps. Maintenant, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Redeviens ma petite boule d'énergie rien qu'à moi.**

J'entends Kakeru glousser et il tire sur les manches de son sweat pour s'essuyer les yeux avec. Fiou, heureusement que je sais calmer mon frère très rapidement, je supporte vraiment pas de l'entendre parler. Comme tout bon grand frère sain d'esprit en fait. N'empêche, je ne suis pas habitué au fait d'entendre mon petit frère pleurer, il est toujours si joyeux que parfois j'oublie qu'il est aussi très sensible et qu'il pleure assez facilement, surtout quand ça me concerne. De nombreuses fois, il a fallu que je réconforte mon petit frère suite à une dispute entre nos parents, ou une dispute entre mon père et moi. Je sais pas si « dispute » est le bon mot pour le dernier cas de figure. C'est pas qu'on se disputait mon père et moi, c'est plutôt qu'il me gueulait dessus à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales, et moi je subissais. Et mon frère entendait tout ça. Je déteste mon père, et personne ne veut jamais me comprendre à ce sujet. Il a tout foiré dans sa vie sur le plan familiale, mais j'imagine que dans mon monde, il n'y a que l'argent qui compte, et sur ce point-là mon père a bien réussi. Monde de merde.

N'ayant plus vraiment la tête à discuter avec mes amis, je récupère mon téléphone pour écrire sur la conv' que je reviens plus tard parce que j'ai quelque chose à faire. C'est pas si faux que ça, j'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire : réconforter mon petit frère. Allongé sur mon grand lit king size, je câline mon petit frère, qui lui est allongé sur moi, comme s'il était une peluche grandeur nature. Ouais, j'ai 19 ans, et pour beaucoup je n'ai plus l'âge de faire ce genre de choses, des « enfantillages » comme dirait mon père, mais moi j'emmerde ces gens. Si mon petit frère a besoin d'être réconforté et qu'il veut des câlins, je lui ferai des câlins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensent, et en plus les gars qui me disent ça sont presque toujours des fils uniques. Il ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Finalement, le temps passe vite et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, il est 19H30 et mon père rentre à la maison. J'entends la massive porte d'entrée claquer quand il revient. Pas vraiment ravi que mon père soit de retour, je pousse un profond soupir contrarié. Kakeru ne tarde pas à faire pareil, lui non plus n'est pas ravi que notre père soit revenu à la maison. Sans surprise, notre mère ne tarde pas à nous appeler pour le dîner. C'est toujours comme ça : dès que mon père rentre, on passe à table. Trainant des pieds, mon frère et moi descendons jusqu'à la cuisine, où la table est déjà mise. Notre père est déjà assis en bout de table, son habituel air sévère et agacé sur le visage. Dis-le si on te fait chier hein, père, ça ira plus vite.

-**Alors Kyoya, comment s'est passé ta première semaine de cours ? **Me demande-t-il alors que je viens à peine de poser mes fesses sur ma chaise.

Ouais nan, même pas un « bonjour », même pas un « comment vas-tu ? » ou un « tu m'as manqué », direct les questions. De toute façon, je crois pas que je lui ai manqué.

-**Bien, père, **répondé-je tandis que ma mère nous sert le dîner.

-**Tu t'es habitué à la prise de notes ? **Continue-t-il en entamant son plat.

-**Oui, ce n'est pas trop compliqué, pas pour moi en tout cas, **répondé-je une nouvelle fois d'un ton neutre et légèrement las.

-**Bien, très bien. Je ne doute ni de la qualité des cours qui te sont donnés ni des infrastructures de l'école. Ton ordinateur te donne entière satisfaction ? **

-**Oui, père. Je m'en sers pour vérifier mon emploi du temps, récupérer les diaporamas des cours et faire mes devoirs. **

-**Excellent. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose là-bas, je tiens à ce que tu bénéficies des meilleures conditions pour réussir ta première année. Tu dois faire tes preuves. **

-**Je sais, père. Merci…pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. **

-**C'est normal, enfin. Est-ce que tu sais quand auront lieu tes premiers examens ? **

-**Non, pas encore. Les professeurs nous ont dit qu'ils nous communiqueraient les dates au plus vite, dès qu'ils seront au courant en fait. **

-**Très bien. **

-**Tu es bien installé dans ton dortoir, mon ange ? **Me demande ma mère après s'être assurée que mon père n'a plus de questions pour moi. **Tu dors bien ? Et tu manges bien ? **

-**Oui maman, tout va très bien, **dis-je en souriant légèrement. **Les dortoirs sont très bien aménagés, c'est confortable. Je dors bien, et je te promets que je mange comme il faut. **

-**C'est le plus important, mon ange, **soupire ma mère, soulagée. **Tu ne peux pas étudier correctement si tu manges mal et que tu ne dors pas assez ! **

-**Ta mère a raison, Kyoya, **ajoute mon père. **Il est important que tu manges correctement et que tu dormes assez longtemps pour ingurgiter des connaissances. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, je connais la réputation du réfectoire de l'école. Je suis sûr que tu y manges très bien. **

-**Oui, on y mange très bien, **confirmé-je. **On a beaucoup de choix, je mange équilibré. **

-**Et tes amis ? **Me demande timidement ma mère. **Ils s'y plaisent eux aussi ?**

C'est ce qu'on appelle « mettre les pieds dans le plat ». Je n'en veux pas à ma mère, je sais qu'elle connait les risques de partir sur un sujet pareil en présence de mon père, mais elle s'intéresse à ma vie et elle veut s'assurer que je suis aussi heureux que possible. Elle est tellement contente que j'ai des amis, et puis ma mère est très soucieuse de notre bien-être à Kakeru et moi. Tout l'opposé de mon père quoi. Je me demande toujours comment elle a pu finir avec lui…

-**Oui, mes amis se plaisent plutôt bien à l'école, **dis-je en terminant mon assiette.

-**Ils sont tous en première année, comme toi ? **Me demande mon petit frère.

-**Non, il y en a un qui est en deuxième année, et un qui redouble sa première année, du coup c'est sa deuxième année à l'école, **répondé-je, sachant très bien que parler du redoublement de Chris va mettre de l'huile sur le feu pour mon père.

-**Et pourquoi donc a-t-il redoublé ? **Questionne mon père, fronçant les sourcils.

-**Il a eu des problèmes avec un professeur, **soupiré-je, me rappelant que Chris s'est apparemment fait saquer par Mr. Doji l'année dernière.

-**Pour avoir des problèmes avec un professeur et finir par redoubler, il ne doit pas être une très bonne fréquentation, **grogne mon paternel d'un air dédaigneux.

-**Père, qu'il ait redoublé sa première année ne change rien au fait que c'est quelqu'un de sympa et drôle, **grondé-je en réponse.

-**Si tu étudies dans cette école, c'est pour pouvoir me succéder un jour Kyoya, pas pour te faire des amis. Encore moins des amis qui n'ont visiblement pas l'intention de réussir leur vie et qui préfèrent s'amuser. **

-**Père, ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu juges quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas ?! **

-**Kyoya, baisse d'un ton. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître en personne un gamin qui redouble sa première année dans une école prestigieuse pour savoir que c'est une mauvaise fréquentation pour toi. **

-**Nan mais c'est pas croyable ça ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai des vrais amis, et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de les juger sans même les connaître ! **

-**Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Kyoya ? Dans la vie, on a pas besoin d'amis. Tu accordes bien trop d'importance à ce genre d'enfantillages. **

Cette fois, je craque. Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre dire du mal de mes amis, de gens qui m'aident à aller mieux. Mon père est infoutu de voir que je vais mal de toute façon, ou peut-être qu'il le voit mais qu'il s'en fout. Je me lève brusquement de table, faisant tomber ma chaise et cognant un pied de la table, et pars dans ma chambre en bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Mon père me somme de revenir à table, mais je m'en fous complètement. Je grimpe les escaliers en sautant des marches pour aller plus vite et me dépêche de me réfugier dans ma chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Je me jette sur mon lit et étouffe un cri de frustration dans l'un de mes oreillers. Je hais mon père, Dieu que je le hais ! J'ai l'impression que la moindre petite chose qui amène de la joie dans ma vie, il veut toujours me l'enlever. C'est pas juste… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un père pareil ?! Ma famille serait parfaite s'il n'était pas là…

Rapidement, le surplus de haine et de frustration fait craquer mes nerfs et je me retrouve à pleurer de rage, la tête dans mon oreiller. J'en peux plus, plus les années passent et plus c'est dur de subir cette vie… Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par craquer violemment, et ça sera autrement pire qu'une chaise renversée et un dîner gâché. Ruminant ma colère et ma haine, mon regard tombe sur mon téléphone et les mots de Ryuga me reviennent en tête.

_« Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. »_

Ouais, j'ai vraiment besoin de vider mon sac là. J'aurais préféré le faire en personne, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, et via Messenger ça me va aussi. Cependant, pour discuter en seul à seul, il faut que je lui envoie un message à lui et lui seul, pas sur la conv'. Pas bien compliqué. Je lui envoie un simple « J'ai besoin de te parler, je me sens pas bien » pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, et attend la boule au ventre d'entendre à nouveau mon téléphone sonner. Les secondes paraissent bien longues d'un coup, et c'est limite si je me jette sur mon téléphone en l'entendant de nouveau sonner. Dieu merci, c'est lui…

_Ryuga : Pas bien à quel point ? _

_Moi : Au point que j'en chiale dans mon oreiller…_

_Ryuga : Okay, donc ça va vraiment pas. Vas-y, je t'écoute. J'ai toute la nuit devant moi Kyoya, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. _

Des larmes haineuses coulant encore sur mes joues, un petit sourire se dessine quand même sur mon visage. Ryuga…est probablement le meilleur putain de surveillant sur cette planète. Je vais pouvoir extérioriser ma haine et mon dégoût qui me bouffent de l'intérieur. J'en ai tellement besoin…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, le père de Kyo est un connard ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Tu vas arrêter de me faire chialer oui ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : C'est des larmes de frustration, pas des larmes de tristesse ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ouais bah quand même ! _**

**_Chris : Ta fierté a-t-elle des limites Kyoya ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : Toi, ta gueule._**

**_Chris : *glousse*_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, j'imagine que dans le prochain chapitre je vais jouer au psy de Kyoya ? _**

**_Moi : Tu devines bien ! Mais avant ça, il y aura dimanche ! Donc à dimanche les gens, et pensez à laisser les reviews de l'amour ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Mais quelle mauvaise tête celui-là ! X)_**


	11. Une oreille attentive

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre du jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, comme toujours. C'est…spécial. _**

**_Chris et Kyoya : ?_**

**_Moi : Alors oui, ce chapitre est principalement composé de la conversation Messenger de Ryuga et Kyoya ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça veut pas dire qu'il se passe rien, hihi ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ça me dit rien qui vaille ce petit rire…_**

**_Chris : Je peux pas vraiment te donner tort cette fois…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, c'est juste une fic ! Je vous martyrise pas pour de vrai ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Encore heureux ! _**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ? n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Hé, c'est la Saint Valentin demain ! T'as encore rien prévu ? _**

**_Moi : J'ai déjà que j'aimais pas cette fête ! Et puis de toute façon, mon planning est trop serré XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Tu as détesté le début de Ça : Chapitre 2 ? Tu veux dire, le début avec notre très cher Xavier Dolan qui se fait tabasser ? XD  
On verra Chris vite, promis !  
Moi quand j'ai découvert le principe de l'omégaverse, j'étais en mode « Le délire part loin ! Mais c'est géniaaaaaaaal ! *^* » XD  
Pluto a tellement un petit air supérieur et hautain en plus, c'est une update de Julian ! Voilà, c'est un Julian maléfique ! XD  
P.S : Moi non plus je suis pas sûre comme je lis pas les scans, mais si on a vraiment jamais vu la chambre de Bakugo, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a donc bien QUE Kirishima qui l'a vue (cf. le tome 3 des romans de MHA) ! C'est fort en symbolisme ça ! *clin d'œil*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Oh bah non, pauvre Chopper ! D: Law : L'algue et Sourcil en vrilles ont mis les voiles ? Moi : Oui, Nami leur fait peur ! Mais…mais t'es là depuis quand toi ?! O_o Law : Deux minutes. Moi : Et Kiddou ? Law : Il a toujours pas abandonné le projet de buter Maldeka, moi j'en ai eu ras le cul. Moi : Tenace le Kiddou ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Vacances ? Quel est ce Pokémon ? Moi j'ai une seule semaine début mars ! C'est pas toujours fun d'être étudiante…  
C'était grillé jusqu'à la stratosphère de Vénus que c'est Chris l'alpha de Dynamis XD  
Alors pour l'anecdote inutile, Pluto de Mickey tire son nom de la planète Pluton parce qu'elle avait été découverte un an auparavant ! Merci Walt Disney ! XD_**

**_xBenou : En même temps, tu m'étonnes que Kyoya et Dynamis se serrent les coudes ! XD  
Les emmerdes arrivent en vitesse lumière ! XD_**

* * *

Tout seul sur mon lit, j'essuie mes yeux pour pouvoir taper mes messages sans y voir complètement flou. C'est compliqué de viser les touches du clavier tactile de son téléphone quand on a les yeux embués de larmes. Alors que je m'apprête à taper mon message pour évacuer toute ma haine à l'encontre de mon père, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me tourner vers la porte de ma chambre. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de la fermer à clé… Mon père ne risque pas de venir me voir, à part éventuellement pour venir m'engueuler et me coller une baffe, en revanche ma mère ou mon frère sont susceptibles de monter pour venir voir comment je vais. J'ai…envie d'être un peu seul, ou plutôt en tête à tête virtuel avec Ryuga. Ouais, je vais fermer à clé. Si ma mère ou mon frère vient toquer à la porte, je leur dirai que je préfère rester seul pour l'instant mais que ça va. Je me lève en vitesse et prend la clé de ma porte, qui est rangée dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, puis ferme à clé et retourne sur mon lit pour taper mon message. Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte des pavés, donc je vais essayer de résumer à Ryuga ce qui ne va pas en moins de 10 lignes.

_Moi : C'est juste…mon père me rend fou. J'ai l'impression que dès que quelque chose me rend heureux, il veut m'enlever cette chose. Il en a rien à foutre de moi, de savoir comment je vais, il me voit…il me voit…comme une extension de lui-même… _

_Ryuga : Père de l'année dis-donc. Il s'est passé quelque chose au dîner pour que tu craques comme ça ?_

_Ryuga : Question stupide, évidemment que oui. Désolé, je peux être un peu débile quand je m'y mets…_

_Moi : T'inquiète pas, je te trouve pas débile. Ouais, il a dit que Chris était une mauvaise fréquentation parce qu'il a redoublé sa première année._

_Ryuga : Je déteste les gens qui jugent les autres sans même les connaître. J'imagine qu'il ne sait pas que tu es ami avec moi, sinon il piquerait une crise de nerfs…_

_Moi : Je ne sais pas trop comment il le prendrait que je sois ami avec un surveillant. J'veux dire, ça influe pas sur mon travail, et c'est ça qui est le plus important pour mon père. Par contre, s'il savait comment tu es, là oui il piquerait une crise. _

Et s'il savait qu'en plus j'ai sacrément envie de coucher avec toi, Ryuga, là il me tuerait sur place. C'est compliqué de ressentir de l'attirance pour son surveillant de dortoir, bordel…

_Ryuga : Et je m'en battrais bien la race. Comme si l'avis d'un petit bourge coincé du cul comme ton père m'importait. _

_Moi : Toi oui, tu t'en foutrais, moi beaucoup moins déjà…_

_Ryuga : Ouais bon, il te gueulerait dessus quoi, mais tu dois être habitué. _

_Moi : …_

_Ryuga : PUTAIN ! Je viens de dire un truc horrible, désolé ! Oh bordel, je suis censé te remonter le moral et je t'enfonce… Décidément, j'ai pas tous mes neurones connectés ce soir… Je suis vraiment désolé… _

_Moi : Haha, t'en fais pas. T'as pas tort, je suis habitué à ce que mon père m'engueule, ça me fait presque plus rien._

_Ryuga : C'est pas une raison pour dire des choses pareilles, je suis vraiment désolé…_

_Moi : Non vraiment, je ne t'en veux pas. _

Je suis sincère, je ne lui en veux vraiment pas. J'ai l'habitude que mon père me gueule dessus ouais, et je dois dire que plus le temps passe, plus je m'en fous. Ryuga est en train de taper sa réponse quand j'entends quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir ma porte. Oh merde, ça c'est mon père… Bordel, mais il veut pas me foutre la paix lui ?!

-**Kyoya ! Ouvre cette porte ! **S'énerve mon père.

-**Laisse-moi tranquille ! **M'écrié-je en retour. **Je veux être seul ! **

-**Je ne te demande pas ton avis Kyoya, c'est un ordre ! **Réplique-t-il en appuyant encore une fois sur la poignée. **Ouvre cette maudite porte ! **

-**Non ! Laisse-moi j'ai dit ! **Répondé-je avec hargne.

-**Kyoya ! Je ne vais pas te le répéter encore une fois !**

-**Lâche-moi ! Tu vas faire quoi de toute façon si je t'ouvre pas ? Défoncer la porte ?! **

J'entends mon père grogner, mais il s'éloigne. Je m'en doutais, il est énervé contre moi parce que je me comporte mal, ou plutôt pas comme il voudrait, mais il ne va pas non plus défoncer la porte de ma chambre juste pour m'engueuler. Je me reconcentre sur mon téléphone, le cœur battant un peu plus fort qu'avant.

_Ryuga : Je suis quand même vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. _

_Ryuga : Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, moi mon père a toujours été parfait avec mon frère et moi. Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre des choses pareilles…_

_Ryuga : Kyoya ? Tu es toujours là ? _

_Moi : Ouais, pardon, mon père est venu gueuler à travers ma porte. _

_Ryuga : Gueuler à travers ta porte ? _

_Moi : Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour avoir la paix. _

_Ryuga : Ça va mal à ce point ? Tu veux…même pas voir ton petit frère ? J'sais pas, ça te remonterait le moral, non ? _

_Moi : Non, je sais qu'il est triste là, donc ça me déprimerait plus qu'autre chose. Je préfère…parler avec toi. _

_Ryuga : Ouais euh, visiblement je suis pas super doué pour te remonter le moral moi…_

_Moi : Ça me fait du bien de parler avec toi._

_Ryuga : Tant mieux alors. _

_Moi : Tu sais, je_

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois interrompu, cette fois en plein milieu de mon message, par un bruit de clé dans la serrure de ma porte, et en sursautant j'envoie le message incomplet sans faire exprès. Un…bruit de clé ? Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a qu'une seule clé pour ma porte et c'est moi qui l'aie ! À moins que… Oh bordel, me dites pas que mon père a fait un double des clés de ma chambre sans que je le sache ! Malheureusement, je crois bien que si. Ma porte se déverrouille, et je vois mon père entrer dans ma chambre, l'air complètement furieux. Putain, je sens que je vais prendre cher… Mon premier réflexe, c'est d'appuyer sur le bouton de veille de mon téléphone pour que l'écran s'éteigne. Il ne faut surtout pas que mon père voit ma conversation avec Ryuga.

-**Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'obliges à faire Kyoya ? **Me demande mon père avec un air très sévère. **Je n'aime pas du tout cette attitude insolente.**

-**Et sinon, tu comptais me le dire quand que tu as fait un double des clés de ma chambre ? **Répliqué-je, toujours de mauvaise humeur et bien décidé à tenir tête à mon père.

-**Ça ne te regardait pas, **répond mon père en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

-**Bien sûr que non, c'est jamais que mon intimité ! **Ricané-je, acerbe et énervé.

-**Kyoya, tu vas tout de suite arrêter de me parler comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus eu ce genre d'attitude, je pensais que tu t'étais calmé en arrivant au lycée. **

-**Eh bah non tu vois ! Je ne me suis pas calmé au lycée, j'avais juste plus envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Mais là, j'en ai marre ! Mes amis me font me sentir bien, je me sens heureux avec eux, et toi tu dis du mal d'eux ! Tu t'attends à ce que ça me fasse plaisir peut-être ?! **

-**Quitte ce petit ton, Kyoya. Je ne te le répèterai pas. Et arrête un peu d'accorder de l'importance à ces choses puériles, concentre-toi plutôt sur tes études. **

-**Et le peu de bonheur que je peux ressentir, il va se faire foutre, c'est ça ?! **

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de le voir arriver, mon père est planté devant moi, regard à la fois sombre et vide, et me cogne en plein dans la tempe gauche avec son poing gauche, d'un mouvement de revers à la fois méprisant et colérique. Je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça… Il m'a fait super mal, je suis sûr qu'il m'a encore ouvert la tempe avec sa putain de chevalière. Tss, le pire c'est qu'il arrive toujours à doser sa force pour me faire très mal sans m'envoyer aux urgences non plus. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de ma tempe, se dirigeant vers ma joue, confirmant que mon père m'a effectivement blessé avec sa chevalière. Je le hais, je le hais tellement que la douleur s'efface rapidement pour laisser place à une sensation de rage pure qui me donne l'impression d'avoir un feu incontrôlable brûlant à l'intérieur de moi. Quand je replante mes yeux bleus tirant des éclairs dans les deux orbes grises, comme un nuage d'orage, qui servent d'yeux à mon père, je ne vois rien d'autre que de l'agacement et du mépris à mon égard. Il me lance un dernier regard noir, puis tourne le dos et sort de ma chambre en remettant la clé dans la poche de sa veste de costard. J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais de pleurer de rage. Il s'en fout de mon bonheur, il s'en fout vraiment. Je le hais putain…

Je me lève de mon lit à peine quelques secondes après que mon père soit parti, pour refermer ma porte à clé. J'ai encore plus besoin d'être seul là… Je me dirige vers ma commode pour prendre ma trousse médicale, oui j'en ai une dans ma chambre, et me place en face du miroir en pied qui orne l'un de mes murs pour voir ce que je fais. Je l'ai fait de nombreuse fois, je pourrais le faire sans le miroir, mais…bah, c'est une habitude en quelque sorte. Mon père ne m'a pas loupé, je saigne bien. Enfoiré… Je m'applique pour désinfecter la plaie, après avoir essuyé tout le sang sur le côté gauche de mon visage, puis mets un pansement que je camoufle autant que possible avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Heureusement que la chevalière de mon père ne fait jamais une trop grosse plaie, sinon un pansement classique ne suffirait pas et j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à cacher la blessure. Une fois soigné, je range ma trousse dans la commode et retourne sur mon lit. Mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, il sonnait aussi probablement pendant mon engueulade avec mon père mais comme on se criait dessus, je ne l'entendais pas. Ryuga est plus que probablement en train de s'inquiéter parce que je me suis interrompu en plein milieu d'un message et que je ne réponds plus. J'ai vraiment envie de lui parler là, j'avais déjà envie avant mais là c'est limite devenu…vital. Je me sens un peu mal pour Ryuga, il doit être en train de crever d'inquiétude. Je lui nique sa soirée d'un côté, mais je sais qu'il ne voit pas les choses comme ça.

_Ryuga : …Tu ? _

_Ryuga : Tu quoi ? _

_Ryuga : Kyoya, tu quoi ?_

_Ryuga : Kyoya ? _

_Ryuga : Kyoya, t'es toujours là ? _

_Ryuga : Kyoya, tu me fais peur ! _

_Ryuga : Kyoya, réponds ! _

_Ryuga : Kyoya, merde, je suis en train de flipper moi ! C'est ton père ? _

_Moi : Je…Je suis désolé… Je suis là…_

_Ryuga : Oh putain, mais tu m'as fait faire une attaque ! Pourquoi tu t'es coupé en plein milieu d'un message ? Et pourquoi tu répondais plus d'un coup ? _

_Moi : Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas… C'est mon père. _

_Ryuga : Il est revenu t'engueuler ? _

_Moi : Il…il a réussi à entrer dans ma chambre. _

_Ryuga : Hein ? Mais tu t'étais pas enfermé ?_

_Moi : Si…mais il a fait un double des clés sans que je le sache, du coup il a pu ouvrir ma porte. _

_Ryuga : Ça…ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre d'un coup. Quand ton père t'a engueulé tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air de t'en foutre assez sérieusement… Là, t'as l'air d'être un peu affecté… C'est parce que tu l'as eu en face de toi ?_

_Moi : Je…hum… C'est pas parce que je l'ai eu en face de moi, ça je m'en fous…_

_Ryuga : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

Je suis pris d'une hésitation extrêmement paralysante… Est-ce que…est-ce que je devrais dire à Ryuga que je suis bizarre d'un seul coup parce que mon père m'a frappé ? C'est pas…c'est pas une chose à dire à la légère. Et puis, je sais ce que Ryuga risque de me dire : les services sociaux, blablabla… Je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire, que c'est pas normal de se faire frapper régulièrement par ses parents, dans mon cas « juste » mon père, mais je peux pas… Mon père est quelqu'un de trop influent. Je ne peux rien faire, à part encaisser les coups et cacher mes blessures quand elles sont un peu trop visibles. Ça ne me ravit absolument pas, au contraire ça m'enrage, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Ma raison me dit de ne rien dire à Ryuga, mais je me sens…incapable de lui mentir. Tant pis, il se passera ce qu'il se passera, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir.

_Ryuga : Kyoya ? _

_Ryuga : S'il te plait, me refais pas le même coup, j'ai peur pour toi…_

_Moi : Je suis toujours là ! Désolé, c'est juste que…je réfléchissais…_

_Ryuga : Oh… Pardon, c'est juste qu'après ton long moment de silence, je m'inquiète dès que tu réponds plus aussi rapidement…_

_Moi : C'est pas grave. Au contraire, c'est plutôt normal de t'inquiéter vu que je réponds toujours rapidement en temps normal. _

_Ryuga : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si…bizarre ? _

_Moi : Mon père… Il…il m'a frappé._

_Ryuga : …_

_Ryuga : Rassure-moi, quand tu dis qu'il t'a frappé, tu veux dire…qu'il t'a giflé, quelque chose comme ça ? _

_Moi : Non. Il m'a mis un coup de poing dans la tempe, ça m'a écorché à cause de la chevalière qu'il porte au majeur… _

_Ryuga : …C'est une putain de blague, hein ? _

_Moi : J'aurais préféré. _

_Ryuga : Okay, mais…c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça ? Genre, il a pété un plomb d'un coup ?_

_Moi : Non, c'est pas la première fois. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai une trousse de secours dans la commode de ma chambre. _

_Ryuga : T'es en train de me dire que ton père te bat ? _

_Moi : Hum…oui…_

_Ryuga : …Je peux venir le tuer ? _

_Moi : Non, évite, j'ai pas trop envie de t'amener des oranges en prison ! _

_Ryuga : Dommage. _

_Moi : …C'est tout ? _

_Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Ton père est un connard fini, il y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire de plus ! À part que je suis vraiment désolé, et que j'ai de la peine pour toi… Ça me fait chier d'être encore à l'école, je préfèrerais être là en personne pour te soutenir un peu mieux psychologiquement… _

_Moi : T'y arrives déjà très bien par Messenger, je te rassure. Mais genre…c'est vraiment tout ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me fasses la morale, que tu me dises qu'il faut que j'en parle, des trucs comme ça…_

_Ryuga : Je devrais, ouais, mais je sais très bien que tu n'es pas le genre de mec à supporter ce genre de choses sans une bonne raison, et que si tu pouvais tu l'aurais déjà fait il y a longtemps. Si tu ne l'as pas fait, ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas, c'est que tu ne PEUX pas, pas vrai ? _

_Moi : Putain, tu me comprends tellement bien Ryuga. Ça fait vraiment du bien. _

_Ryuga : Tu m'en vois ravi. Ta tempe, ça va ? Tu m'as dit que la chevalière de ton père t'avait écorché._

_Moi : Ça va, j'ai désinfecté la plaie et j'ai mis un pansement. La chevalière ne fait pas une très grosse plaie, un pansement classique ça passe. Et puis…c'est pas la première fois que je fais ça._

_Ryuga : Tss, ça devrait être un crime d'amocher comme ça un aussi beau visage que le tien ! Non mais ho ! -_-_

Je glousse tout seul dans mon lit et secoue la tête. Ouais, comme ça, sans le contexte, on pourrait croire que Ryuga est complètement en train de flirter avec moi, mais je sais qu'il dit ça juste pour la blague, pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance. Et ça marche. Malgré ça, j'ai un peu chaud aux joues, donc je crois que je rougis un peu. Si la tournure de la phrase est dirigée vers l'humour, je crois que Ryuga le pense vraiment quand il dit que j'ai une belle gueule. Et…bah ça me flatte.

_Moi : Haha, t'en fais pas, je suis pas trop amoché ! J'ai caché le pansement avec les mèches de ma frange._

_Ryuga : Ouais bah quand même ! C'est pas une raison ! _

_Moi : Je vais bien je te dis X)_

_Ryuga : Tu…vas tenir le week-end ? J'veux dire, il risque d'y avoir une sale ambiance chez toi après ça…_

_Moi : Ouais, ça va aller. Mon père…tss, il va faire comme s'il s'était rien passé, il va pas revenir là-dessus. Je vais juste avoir à rassurer mon frère et ma mère, et les laisser me faire des gros câlins plus proches de l'étranglement que de vrais câlins ! _

_Ryuga : Ils rattrapent la filsdeputerie de ton père au moins ! En tout cas, si tu le sens plus, tu peux revenir à l'école. Comme le week-end c'est quartier libre, on ne ferme pas le portail, sauf la nuit évidemment. _

_Moi : T'inquiète, ça va aller._

_Ryuga : Je te dis juste ça pour que tu le saches. _

_Moi : Les autres vont bien ? _

_Ryuga : Ils sont tous dans leurs chambres. Bah comme moi d'ailleurs. _

_Moi : C'est déjà l'heure du couvre-feu ? C'est plus tôt le week-end ? _

_Ryuga : Non, c'est toujours à la même heure, mais ils sont fatigués et ils ont prévu de faire un looooong dodo ! XD_

_Moi : Je les comprends XD _

_Moi : Et Julian, il se tient bien ?_

_Ryuga : Il est étrangement calme, ça m'inquiète. Mais bon, tant mieux d'un côté._

Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de parler avec Ryuga. Ça me fait tellement de bien de parler avec lui, j'ai l'impression de revivre, de m'échapper de ma réalité. Je me rappelle alors ce dont Chris parlait tout à l'heure, au sujet du BDE et de la soirée d'intégration. Le blondinet a dit que Ryuga serait sûrement là, mais…mais j'ai envie de m'en assurer.

_Moi : Dis, je voulais te demander…_

_Ryuga : Oui, quoi ? _

_Moi : La soirée d'intégration, tu…tu y seras ? _

_Ryuga : Et comment ! Moi je loupe pas une occasion de passer une bonne soirée, à picoler et me marrer avec des potes ! Je sais que Chris va obligatoirement venir, ça promet ! _

_Ryuga : Et toi, tu viendras ? _

_Ryuga : Dis-moi que tu viens STP, ça sera moins drôle sans toi :(_

_Moi : Tu me fais du chantage affectif là ? XD_

_Ryuga : Non, j'essaie de te convaincre, nuance ! X)_

_Moi : Pas besoin de faire ça, j'avais prévu de venir depuis que je suis au courant pour la soirée. _

_Ryuga : YES ! Euh par contre, surveille ton verre à la soirée hein, le lâche pas. Y a des petits plaisantins qui s'amusent souvent à foutre tout et n'importe quoi dedans pour voir le résultat que ça peut donner. Genius -_-_

_Moi : C'est pas ton boulot d'empêcher ça ? _

_Ryuga : Je ne peux malheureusement pas être partout… _

_Ryuga : Ah, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de dire à Chris quand ce sera…_

_Moi : Tu le sais déjà ? _

_Ryuga : Privilège de surveillant u_u_

_Ryuga : Donc ouais, ce sera jeudi, dans deux semaines ! _

_Moi : Hé, tu pourras me conseiller niveau alcools ? J'ai jamais bu de trucs forts…_

_Ryuga : C'est-à-dire ?_

_Moi : Bah le plus fort que j'ai bu, c'est du champagne à l'anniversaire de mon père…_

_Ryuga : …Okay, je me dois de faire ton éducation ! Tu vas voir, avec moi tu es à bonne école ! u_u_

_Moi : Je n'en doute pas X)_

_Ryuga : T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te faire boire jusqu'à ce que tu sois bourré non plus ! Sauf si tu VEUX être bourré, mais alors là c'est ton problème._

_Moi : Ouais euh non, ça me dit trop rien ! Je m'arrêterai en arrivant à l'état euphorique hein, ça me suffit ^^'_

_Ryuga : Oui, je suis d'accord avec ça ! _

_Ryuga : Je suis content que tu viennes. Je t'aime bien tu sais, tu as quelque chose…que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant chez aucun étudiant de cette école. _

_Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Pour moi, on ne voit que toi dans cette putain d'école bien guindée !_

_Ryuga : Mmh, je suis flatté X)_

_Moi : C'est la vérité ! Et c'est presque littéral ! XD_

_Ryuga : Haha, pas faux ! XD_

_Ryuga : Rah meeeeerde, mon père veut me voir… Il veut toujours me voir super tard -_-_

_Moi : Tu dois y aller du coup ? _

_Ryuga : Ouais, désolé de t'abandonner… _

_Moi : T'inquiète, je vais aller me coucher de toute façon, je suis fatigué._

_Ryuga : Déjà ? Oh, c'est vrai qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu dois avoir envie de dormir…_

_Moi : À propos… Merci de m'avoir écouté, et d'avoir été là pour me réconforter et me changer les idées._

_Ryuga : Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Je serai toujours là pour ça. _

_Moi : J'apprécie vraiment._

_Ryuga : Je vois ça ! Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille, mon père va râler si je suis trop en retard… Bonne nuit Kyo !_

_Ryuga a envoyé un sticker_

_Moi : Bonne nuit Ryuga._

Je repose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, et pousse un petit soupir de soulagement et d'amusement. Je me sens mieux, plus léger. Ah oui, et le sticker que Ryuga m'a envoyé c'est un chat qui dort dans un futon. Je pensais pas que c'était son style s'envoyer ce genre de trucs tiens, mais ça a le mérite de me faire rire. Je suis vraiment crevé, je me déshabille et direct au lit. Il faut que je pense à déverrouiller ma porte aussi, c'est dangereux de dormir avec sa porte fermée à clé. On sait jamais. En moins de cinq minutes, je suis en pyjama, ou plutôt en tenue pour dormir vu que mon « pyjama » c'est juste un t-shirt un peu trop large, et je déverrouille la porte de ma chambre. Je range ensuite la clé à sa place habituelle, puis me glisse sous les draps de mon lit et éteint la lumière. Comme toujours, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir directement, mais cette fois en particulier, c'est parce que quelque chose occupe mes pensées. Ma conversation avec Ryuga, et surtout la fin.

Il m'a appelé « Kyo ». Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me donne des surnoms… Il n'y a que mon frère qui m'en donne, et quand il ne m'appelle pas « Nii-chan », il m'appelle « Yoyo » juste pour m'énerver, parce qu'il sait très bien que je déteste ce surnom ! Je le trouve moche… Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle Kyo. Je trouve ça joli… Bizarrement, ça me fait un effet différent de ce que je ressens quand mon frère m'appelle par mes surnoms quand c'est Ryuga qui m'appelle Kyo. Ça me…ça me réchauffe la poitrine, et j'ai envie de l'entendre venant directement de sa bouche. Je suis sûr que ça sonnerait tellement bien… Merde…non là, je sonne complètement in love ! Je dois pas tomber amoureux de lui, je dois pas ! Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de lui. Enfin…j'aimerais, mais là ça me parait de plus en plus compliqué. Il est tellement parfait ! J'ai l'impression que jamais une autre personne ne pourra me comprendre aussi bien que lui. Je suis en train de craquer, je suis complètement en train de craquer… Je crois que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil là. Ça me remettra peut-être les idées en place…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Non seulement je prends cher, mais en plus je sens arriver le RyuKyo là…_**

**_Moi : Huhuhu, je ne dirai rien à ce sujet ! Suspense u_u_**

**_Chris : Moi je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que le chapitre de la soirée d'intégration va être mémorable ! XD_**

**_Moi : Mmh, c'est fort possible ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

**_Moi : PTDR, moi en plus j'ai même pas été à la soirée d'intégration de ma Fac ! J'aime pas les soirées XD_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Trop de gens ?_**

**_Moi : Beaucoup trop même ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Bon, et même si j'aime pas cette fête, passez une bonne Saint Valentin ! n_n_**


	12. Confusion sentimentale

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! Voilà le chapitre du jeudi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Disons…que ça avance._**

**_Kyoya : Je le sens pas…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, épargne-moi tes commentaires inutiles, c'est toujours les mêmes et on peut pas dire qu'ils soient constructifs -_-_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Chris : Mais quel râleur ! X)_**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre est, comme Ryu l'a souligné, assez important pour l'avancée de l'intrigue ! Vous verrez X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais enfin, rien qu'avec le titre on a une idée !_**

**_Moi : Allez, ne perdons pas plus du temps ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens n_n_**

**_Chris : *ricane* Alors Kyoya, t'en as fait quoi de ton nouveau collier ? Tu le portes plus ? _**

**_Kyoya : Je vais te le faire bouffer si tu continues à m'emmerder._**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Il me semble que c'est Hadrian et pas Hadrien, mais c'est pas vraiment important ! Sinon, je peux vous assurer que le livre y va vraiment moins de main morte avec ses persos ! Les pauvres ^^'  
Je ne pense pas que le coup de foudre existe, mais je pense que rien qu'au premier regard ou à la première interaction, on peut avoir un pressentiment avec certaines personnes ! n_n  
Eh bien, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre ! *clin d'œil*  
Pluton est effectivement le nom romain d'Hadès. Perso, depuis mes cours de géologie, ça me fait juste penser aux roches plutoniques ! XD  
P.S : J'avais toute ma thune de Noël et mon anniversaire à dépenser ! Je me suis aussi acheté un t-shirt One Piece, et un indice sous vos écrans : Trafalgar Law ! Voilà ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo et Love Cook me manquent, c'est moins animé sans eux… Law : C'est sûr que sans l'algue pour gueuler, c'est plus calme ici. Moi : Je te le fais pas dire, Traffy ! Law : *ricane* Alors comme ça, tu essaies de me ressembler Wonder-ya ? Moi : J'adore ton style, j'y peux rien Traffy ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Héhé, quel gentleman ce…on sait tous qui, hihi ! T'es grillée Mélanie ! XD  
Bah là par exemple, j'ai un week-end de 4 jours ! Et ça fait du bien TTvTT  
En même temps, Ryuga est tellement pas développé au niveau de ses sentiments et de ce qu'il peut ressentir, difficile de dire s'il pourrait se sentir coupable comme ça ! Mais bon, j'ai jamais dit qu'il serait pas OOC de toute façon XD_**

**_xBenou : C'est pile l'effet voulu ! Ryuga est juste normal, enfin nous on considère que son comportement est normal, mais comme les gens avec sa mentalité sont rares dans la fic, ça le fait ressortir n_n  
C'est surtout Pluto dont il faut se méfier là, en tout cas c'est lui qui a mis Kyoya mal à l'aise !_**

* * *

Mon week-end a été…hum…pas aussi reposant que ce à quoi j'aspirais. Vendredi soir, comme je ne suis pas ressorti de ma chambre après mon petit craquage au dîner, ma mère et mon frère se sont beaucoup inquiétés. D'autant plus qu'ils ont tous les deux entendu mon altercation avec mon père… Le lendemain matin, quand ils m'ont vu avec mon pansement en travers de la tempe au petit-déjeuner, ils n'ont rien dit parce qu'il y avait mon père, mais j'ai bien vu leurs regards. Et oui, malgré tous mes efforts pour le cacher, ils ont vu mon pansement. C'est triste à dire, mais ils sont habitués à me voir blessé, alors ils arrivent toujours à repérer les pansements sur mon corps. Après le petit-déjeuner, ça a été ma mère la première à venir me voir dans ma chambre. Elle a encore pleuré… Je déteste la voir pleurer, d'autant plus que la plupart du temps elle pleure pour moi. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler de mes amis de la Fac au dîner, que tout était de sa faute. Elle culpabilise tellement facilement. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste dans sa nature, ou si par hasard mon père n'y serait pas pour quelque chose. Bref, il a fallu que je la rassure, que je lui explique que c'était pas de sa faute et que j'avais simplement manqué de respect à mon père.

Après, ça a été le tour de mon frère. Il n'a pas pleuré lui, même si j'ai bien cru qu'il allait craquer, par contre il a bien dû passer une heure dans mes bras, serré contre moi. Dès que mon père me frappe, Kakeru se sent très coupable et très mal pour moi. Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur mon frère, jamais, au contraire il est plutôt cool avec lui. Du coup, Kakeru se sent coupable vis-à-vis de moi. Je comprends qu'il se sente mal, il doit se sentir privilégié et avoir l'impression d'être le fils chouchou, mais je préfère largement que les choses soient comme ça. Kakeru n'a pas le même mental que moi, il ne pourrait jamais encaisser ce que je vis. Déjà que moi je galère… Et puis surtout, je refuse que mon petit rayon de soleil de petit frère puisse devenir une coquille presque vide de toute émotion, comme moi.

Bon bref, on est lundi et je suis presque content d'être de retour à l'école. Je suis revenu très tôt ce matin, et c'était une sacrée connerie parce que maintenant je suis totalement éclaté, send help… La semaine prochaine, je reviendrai à l'école le dimanche soir, ça m'évitera d'avoir l'air totalement déphasé. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre, et puis j'ai speedé pour aller en cours. J'ai retrouvé Chris, Damian et Nile, et puis la routine s'est doucement réinstallée. Actuellement, il est 12H30, et on fait la queue dans le self pour aller manger. On a récupéré Dashan au passage, il a pas passé un super début de journée. Il avait remis ses piercings aux oreilles ce week-end, et le problème c'est que ce matin il les a aussi remis par réflexe. Du coup, il s'est fait engueuler par son prof ce matin à son premier cours. Comment bien commencer un lundi !

Je…je n'ai pas encore revu Ryuga depuis…depuis notre conversation de vendredi soir, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. On a pas reparlé juste en tête à tête depuis ce fameux soir, juste sur la conversation de groupe avec tous les autres, mais je n'arrête pas d'y repenser… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! C'est juste…je me suis senti tellement proche de lui en lui confiant mes problèmes, et il s'est tellement inquiété pour moi. J'ai l'impression de compter pour lui, d'être important… Oh bordel, je suis en train de tomber amoureux, je peux plus me voiler la face… Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que ça reste juste un…un crush, je dois empêcher mes sentiments de trop se développer parce que sinon ça va devenir intenable…et ça me fera souffrir. Putain, pourquoi il fallait que la première personne pour qui je développe des sentiments soit un mec qui m'est totalement inaccessible ?! Je te hais la vie, t'es vraiment une salope avec moi. Et puis sérieusement, je connais Ryuga depuis à peine une semaine ! Comment je peux en être rendu là ?

-**Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le front ? **Me demande Nile en montrant du doigt ma tempe gauche. **Tu t'es blessé ?**

Depuis vendredi soir, ma blessure a commencé à cicatriser et j'ai enlevé mon pansement hier. Il ne servait plus à rien. En revanche, je ne pensais pas que l'un de mes amis arriverait à voir ma blessure, cachée derrière mes mèches. Elle n'est pas si grosse que ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas dit aux autres pour…ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir avec mon père. C'est pas que j'essayais de leur cacher, j'avais juste pas envie de plomber l'ambiance de la conv' de groupe en racontant ça.

-**Ouais, ça date de vendredi soir, **répondé-je en soulevant les mèches de ma frange pour que mes amis voient la plaie en train de cicatriser.

-**Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? On dirait que tu t'es pris un coin de meuble en plein dans la tempe, **dit Chris, en train de prendre son plateau.

-**Je… En fait, c'est… **commencé-je.

Mon début d'explication est interrompu par l'arrivée de Ryuga, dont les bottes claquent sur le carrelage du réfectoire. Il fait un peu la gueule, je crois que lui non plus n'a pas passé un bon début de journée. Cependant, en me voyant, il esquisse un petit sourire et soulève les mèches de mes cheveux de lui-même pour regarder ma blessure. Alors là, tous nos potes sont largués.

-**Mmh, ça va, **finit-il par dire en laissant retomber mes mèches. **Il ne t'a pas trop amoché. Ça ne te fait pas mal ? **

-**À moins d'appuyer dessus, non ça ne me fait pas mal, **répondé-je en souriant très légèrement.

-**Tant mieux alors, **ricane doucement Ryuga en me faisant un petit clin d'œil discret.

Il va avoir ma peau, le salaud… En même temps, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait se douter de ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je vais mourir moi, je vais vraiment finir par mourir ici ! Mais le pire…bah c'est que je peux pas me résoudre à mettre de la distance entre Ryuga et moi, je sais que je tiendrais pas… Mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, ça ne servirait qu'à me faire penser à lui encore plus que d'habitude. Tuez-moi pitié, ma vie part dans tous les sens.

-**Nan mais… ! Comment ça se fait que Ryuga était déjà au courant pour ta blessure ? **Me demande Chris, les yeux écarquillés.

-**C'est compliqué… **soupiré-je en me grattant la nuque. **Je vais vous expliquer à table… **

Tous nos amis se lancent des regards curieux, mais hochent la tête. Maintenant que j'y pense…est-ce qu'ils vont pas trouver ça un peu bizarre que j'ai confié mes problèmes à Ryuga, mais pas à eux ? Ouais bon, si je dis que c'est parce qu'il m'avait dit que je pouvais lui parler si ça allait pas juste avant que je parte, ça passe non ? Il faudrait pas que mes potes grillent que je vois plus vraiment Ryuga simplement comme un ami, ça me créerait trop de problèmes… J'en peux vraiment plus de ma vie, j'ai envie de prendre des vacances loiiiiin d'ici ! Très loin. Une fois tous à table, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, enfin sauf celui de Ryuga. Lui il est plutôt concentré sur sa salade de concombres.

-**En fait, ma blessure…hum…ça vient pas de moi, **soufflé-je, jouant avec le poisson dans mon assiette.

-**Pas…de toi ? **Répète Dashan en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu veux dire…que t'es pas tombé ? Tu t'es pas blessé tout seul ? **

-**Oui… **soupiré-je, mal à l'aise. **C'est…c'est mon père… C'est parti en engueulade au dîner entre lui et moi, je suis parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre et…et puis ça a dégénéré, comme souvent…**

-**Ton père t'a frappé, c'est ça ? **Me demande Chris, qui n'a l'air ni surpris ni choqué.

-**Ouais. Il m'a mis un coup de poing en revers de la main gauche, et comme il porte une chevalière sur cette main, ça m'a écorché la tempe, **expliqué-je en passant mes doigts sur la blessure, bien que ça me fasse mal. **Euh…vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez pas l'air surpris ?**

-**Disons…que je connais ça aussi, **soupire le blondinet.

-**Ça ne m'est pas inconnu non plus, **avoue Damian.

-**Je ne pense pas être autant à plaindre que vous, enfin pour toi Damian je ne sais pas, mais j'ai déjà eu affaire…à la caresse mordante des phalanges de mon père, **ajoute Dashan en se frottant la joue, se rappelant visiblement des souvenirs douloureux.

-**Vous êtes sérieusement en train de dire…que vous vous faites tous frapper par vos parents ? **Demande Nile qui, je ne le remarque que maintenant, est le seul à avoir l'air très choqué.

-**Eh bien, je ne peux pas parler pour Damian ou Kyoya, mais dans mon cas et celui de Dashan, nos pères pensent que ça nous endurcit, **marmonne Chris. **Manière bien à eux de nous inculquer un peu de discipline. **

-**Mon père est extrêmement strict, et dès que je dis quelque chose qui lui plait pas, je me prends une baffe… **soupire le plus petit de la bande. **C'est franchement un miracle qu'il tolère ma relation avec Jack. **

-**Le mien de père est juste un connard fini, il me frappe pour me montrer qui est le patron à la maison, **grogné-je. **Pas de bol pour lui, je suis une forte tête. **

-**Mes parents ne lèveraient jamais la main sur moi… **souffle Nile, qui a du mal à se remettre de ce que l'on vient de dire.

-**Tant mieux pour toi, Nile, **lui dit notre surveillant de dortoir. **Personne ne te souhaite de subir ce genre de choses. **

-**Je suppose qu'on est pas les seuls à vivre ce genre de trucs ici, **dis-je en terminant mon poisson. **On vient peut-être de pays différents, de milieux légèrement différents, on a des cultures différentes, mais des parents stricts restent des parents stricts. **

-**Je dirais qu'on est divisés en trois catégories à ce niveau-là. Il y a les petits fils à papa chouchoutés, ceux à qui on a jamais dit non et qui deviennent les pires des connards, ensuite il y a les gars comme Nile, qui ont des parents justes qui veulent simplement que leur enfant réussisse parce qu'il a les capacités pour réussir, pour lui offrir la meilleure des vies, et il y a les gars comme nous, avec des parents super strictes, qui nous poussent dans une direction qu'on a pas voulu, qui ne nous plait pas la plupart du temps, mais on a pas le choix et on subit, **explique l'américain blondinet, l'air sombre.

Il a tellement raison. Même si cette conversation a été hyper lourde et a un peu plombé l'ambiance du déjeuner, je me sens rassuré…de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à subir des violences de la part de mon père. Bien sûr, ça nous rend tous un peu tristes, parce que ce ne sont pas des choses normales, mais au moins on se serre les coudes. N'empêche, l'ambiance s'est bien pétée la gueule là… J'en ai presque perdu l'appétit, et pourtant il y a des mochis en dessert et j'adore ça. Je me contente de jouer avec le riz qu'il reste dans mon assiette, un peu morne. Les autres sont déjà passés à autre chose, Chris et Damian parlent d'un comics qu'ils lisent tous les deux et Dashan écoute Nile lui parler de son Égypte natale. Dès que je repense à ma vie, je m'éteins soudainement. C'est comme si repenser à ce que je subis et que j'appelle une « vie » aspirait toute mon énergie vitale et me rendait las et agacé. Je crois que c'est le cas en fait. Soudainement, je sens une main chaude se poser sur ma jambe, et ça me fait sursauter. Je regarde la main posée sur ma cuisse avec un mélange de surprise et de confusion et frôle l'arrêt cardiaque en me rendant compte que c'est la main de Ryuga qui est sur ma jambe. Mais il veut vraiment me tuer en fait, c'est pas possible ! Je tourne la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a fait ça, et dès que je croise son regard il enlève sa main. Je suis paumé de chez paumé là, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Devant mon expression probablement complètement perdue, le surveillant se met à rire. Les autres de la bande ne font même pas attention cependant, ils sont trop absorbés par leurs conversations respectives.

-**Hahaha, si tu voyais ta tête Kyoya ! **Glousse-t-il.

-**Mais que…mais pourquoi t'as fait ça au juste ? **Lui demandé-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir.

-**Pour capter ton attention, **répond-il simplement, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-**Et tu pouvais pas juste…me tapoter l'épaule ou un truc du style ? Sérieusement, t'es bizarre… **soupiré-je.

-**Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste…j'aime pas te voir avec cet air morne que tu as souvent. Je voulais juste te changer les idées. **

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je sens quelque chose se réchauffer dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur avait décidé de battre plus vite et fort subitement. Moi non plus je n'aime pas l'expression que j'ai la plupart du temps sur le visage, mais je ne pensais que ça pouvait avoir une quelconque importance pour les autres. La plupart du temps, les gens pensent juste que c'est mon expression de base et que je vais bien. Au final, Ryuga ne m'ayant toujours pas lâché du regard, semblant attendre que je dise quelque chose, j'esquisse un petit sourire et détourne vite la tête. Au secours, je vais vraiment finir par me faire griller…

-**C'est mieux comme ça, **dit Ryuga en repoussant son assiette qu'il vient de finir. **Avec une aussi belle gueule que la tienne, c'est quand même dommage de tout le temps tirer la tronche et de rarement sourire. **

Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers lui, il me sourit et je grogne un truc qui ressemble vaguement à un « oui » avant d'attraper mon verre d'eau. Quand il dit ce genre de trucs…je me sens beaucoup trop gêné. Je sais qu'il le pense, mais qu'il n'y a pas de deuxième sens dans sa phrase, et ça me met mal à l'aise parce que moi j'aimerais bien qu'il y en ait un, de deuxième sens. Je me fais tellement de mal putain, pourquoi il faut que ce soit mon surveillant de dortoir ? Pourquoi la vie me déteste ? Je crois qu'au final, mon seul moyen de ne pas perdre la face avec lui, ça va être de jouer un peu dans son sens. D'être comme je suis depuis le début avec lui en fait, et ranger mes débuts de sentiments amoureux dans un coin. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment faire autrement. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver en tout cas, et puis…peut-être que de flirter avec lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ça me fera un peu de bien. La première étape, c'est d'au moins arrêter de me fermer comme une huître dès qu'il me parle. Ce serait un bon début. Je dois donner à Ryuga l'impression d'être un mec complètement bipolaire qui en l'espace de trois jours passe de « Je te confie que mon père me bat et que ça me fait du bien de te parler » à « Je fais la gueule quand tu me touches ou quand tu m'adresses la parole ». C'est loin de comment je me comportais avec lui au début de la semaine dernière. Je sais que je peux redevenir comme ça, je suis assez fort pour ça. Et comme ça, Ryuga continuera de se comporter de la même manière avec moi. J'aime bien qu'on se taquine après tout, et même si ça fait un peu mal, je veux pas que ça s'arrête.

-**Alors comme ça, monsieur s'amuse à violer mon espace vitale juste pour que j'arrête de faire la gueule ? **Ricané-je. **Tu mériterais que je me venge un peu tiens ! Puisque c'est ça, je vais te piquer ton dessert ! **

Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, je tends rapidement le bras vers le mochi que Ryuga a pris pour son dessert. Alors que mes doigts ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres du délicieux petit gâteau à la texture si particulière, je sens une main enserrer fortement mon poignet et tirer mon bras en arrière. C'est forcément la main de Ryuga. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça… Je comptais pas vraiment lui voler son dessert, c'était pour rire, mais visiblement il ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

-**Je croyais être le seul à adorer les mochis à cette table, mais visiblement tu me dépasses à ce niveau-là, **dis-je au surveillant, avec un rire un peu gêné. **T-Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Tu me fais un peu mal… Ryuga ? **

Ryuga ne me lâche toujours pas, alors je tourne la tête vers lui. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il ait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de voir la mort en face… Il est carrément à moitié essoufflé, comme s'il venait de réussir à empêcher une catastrophe.

-**Ryuga, j'allais pas vraiment te voler ton dessert hein, **gloussé-je, commençant à trouver son comportement complètement abusé. **C'est juste un mochi, détends-toi. Je me contenterais du mien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? **

-**Tu comprends pas Kyoya… **soupire-t-il, lâchant tout de même mon poignet comme je lui demandais. **Je viens de t'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie là.**

-**T'aimes vraiment les mochis dis-donc, ça commence à faire peur, **continué-je de glousser. **Tu es mélodramatique là !**

-**Kyoya, c'est pas drôle, tu comprends vraiment pas, **maintient le surveillant, plantant son regard hyper sérieux dans mes yeux bleus. **Mon mochi, c'est pas le même goût que le tien. Le mien est à la fraise. **

Je perds soudainement mon envie de rigoler, et les couleurs de mon visage avec. Je viens littéralement de frôler la mort. Si j'avais mis la main sur son mochi, j'avoue que j'aurais mangé un petit bout pour l'embêter… Je me serais tué si j'avais fait ça. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air d'un mec qui vient d'empêcher une catastrophe, il vient vraiment d'en empêcher une. Il s'est souvenu de mon allergie, et il a réussi à réagir assez vite pour m'empêcher de me faire du mal par accident.

-**Kyoya ? Kyoya, ça va ? **Me demande Chris, assis en face de moi. **Tu trembles et t'es tout blanc… Tu te sens bien ? **

-**Il voulait me piquer mon dessert pour m'embêter, sauf que mon mochi est à la fraise donc je l'en ai empêché, **répond Ryuga à ma place.

-**J'ai failli mourir en voulant faire une blague… **rajouté-je avant de déglutir. **Putain d'allergie…**

-**Hé, le plus important c'est que Ryuga t'ait arrêté avant que tu le fasses ! **Me dit Dashan avec un air rassurant.

-**Je sais, mais ça donne quelques sueurs froides quand même… **soupiré-je, me passant une main sur le visage.

-**J'imagine, mais heureusement Ryuga a des réflexes très aiguisés, **souffle Damian avec une certaine admiration pour lesdits réflexes de notre surveillant.

-**Oui, heureusement. Allez Kyoya, tout va bien, mange ton dessert, **dit Ryuga en me frottant le dos de manière réconfortante. **Promis, j'irai piquer un autre mochi pour te le donner avant qu'on parte, et celui-là il sera pas à la fraise. **

Je sens la peau de mon dos se réchauffer sous la main de Ryuga et me sens mieux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de détester et d'aimer une chose en même temps… Je déteste que Ryuga me touche, parce que ça réveille des trucs à l'intérieur de moi que je préfèrerais garder enfermés à l'intérieur, mais en même temps j'adore ça…parce que je me sens proche de lui comme ça. Je peux pas contrôler mes sentiments, comment j'ai pu croire que je pouvais ? Je peux pas les empêcher de grandir, je peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer Ryuga de plus en plus, je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver parfait et de me sentir tellement bien dès qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être amoureux, même si c'est une putain de connerie, et surtout un amour impossible condamné à rester à sens unique…

Non, je ne peux rien empêcher, mais je peux vivre avec. Tant que je n'espère rien de plus, je pourrais vivre avec. Être ami avec lui, je considère déjà ça comme une chance. Et puis au pire, j'ai toujours mon imagination et mes rêves pour combler un peu… C'est glauque quand on le dit comme ça, non ? Bref, ça ne sert à rien d'être dans le déni : j'aime Ryuga, j'y peux rien. Je vivrai avec, et je continuerai de faire genre de rien. Tss, t'as bien de la chance de m'être vital, petit con de cœur, parce que sinon crois-moi que je t'aurais arraché de ma poitrine pour plus penser à mes sentiments. Si t'avais pu choisir une autre personne que Ryuga, ça m'aurait arrangé…ou en tout cas, ça aurait été moins problématique. Mais bon, d'un côté je te comprends. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Ryuga avant, et cette impression que jamais personne ne me comprendra aussi bien que lui ne veut pas me quitter. Ouais enfin bon, faut pas que je m'emballe. Je l'ai dit : je ne dois rien espérer de plus. Ryuga ne m'aimera jamais de la même manière que moi, et même si par un quelconque miracle c'était le cas, il reste un surveillant et moi un étudiant. Entre nous, c'est impossible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on s'apprête à quitter le réfectoire pour retourner dans le dortoir. Ryuga nous demande d'attendre un peu avant qu'on sorte et il s'éclipse quelques secondes on-ne-sait-où. Il ne tarde pas à revenir avec un autre petit mochi dans les mains, emballé dans une serviette. Oh, c'est pour moi, c'est vrai qu'il avait promis de m'en donner un autre pour me remonter le moral. Vu la couleur, il doit être à la fleur de cerisier. Celui que moi j'avais pris pour mon dessert était au haricot rouge. On reprend notre chemin vers le dortoir, sortant du self, et Ryuga me tend le mochi, me le plantant devant la bouche tout en le gardant dans la main. Je tourne la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin, et il a exactement le même sourire. Même si c'est pas facile, j'arrive à mordre dans le petit gâteau en marchant. Ça a l'air d'amuser le surveillant, puisqu'il ne veut toujours pas lâcher le mochi et le laisse devant ma bouche tout en marchant. C'est quand même vachement galère de manger en marchant, alors j'attrape le poignet de Ryuga pour au moins qu'il bouge moins. Ce serait tout de même mieux d'éviter de lui mordre les doigts.

Une fois arrivés au dortoir, au final j'ai déjà fini mon mochi à la fleur de cerisier. On va pas trop avoir le temps de se poser, il va falloir retourner en cours. L'enthousiasme n'est pas présent. De son côté, Ryuga doit aller surveiller les couloirs, et ça ne l'enchante pas non plus.

-**Allez, c'est parti pour des heures d'ennui profond et total, **soupire Chris, qui est le moins motivé d'entre nous. **Youhou !**

-**Pareil de mon côté, ouaiiis… **marmonne le blanc.

-**On va tous survivre les gars, allez, **dis-je en arrangeant la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule.

-**Ouais, mais quand même. Bon, on se retrouve à la muscu ce soir, Kyoya ? **Me demande Ryuga.

-**Bien sûr, ça me fera du bien de m'y remettre après mon week-end à rien foutre, **ricané-je.

Ryuga me sourit et s'en va, et moi je rattrape mes potes qui commencent à se barrer sans moi. Je l'ai bien caché, mais en vrai je la sens pas trop cette séance de muscu. Bien sûr j'adore ça, ça me fait du bien et c'est plus agréable d'en faire avec quelqu'un que tout seul, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne vois plus Ryuga comme avant, et c'est justement avec la muscu que ça a commencé à sérieusement déraper… Non vraiment, je sens que ça va pas se passer comme j'en aurais envie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, Kyoya a enfin percuté qu'il est amoureux de Ryuga, enfiiiiin ! Fini le déni ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Le mec a quand même failli mourir à cause d'une blague._**

**_Moi : C'est vrai que là, ça aurait été bien con ^^'_**

**_Chris : Les Darwin Awards seraient fiers ! XD_**

**_Moi : Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir de l'action ! Mais bref, on en est pas encore là ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, il y a dimanche avant. Pas que ça me plaise, mais bon…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche très chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Allez, moi je vais jouer ! Non, j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Feignasse d'étudiante. _**

**_Moi : Oui je sais XD_**


	13. Toujours plus proches

**_Moi : Saluuuut ! J'suis enfin en vacances, yeah ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Cool ! C'est que moi j'en ai marre de passer mes journées avec les deux pas drôles là ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : On t'emmerde, Chris._**

**_Moi : Commencez pas à vous battre ! Haut les cœurs chers lecteurs, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Je l'ai lu. Kyo va pas l'aimer._**

**_Kyoya : Très étonnant -_-_**

**_Moi : Je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer, chers lecteurs ! Après le chapitre de dimanche, ça vous fera du bien !_**

**_Ryuga : Je confirme._**

**_Moi : Disclaimer please ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Shining, c'est spécial quand même ! Enfin, c'est un cas spécial ! C'est un excellent film d'épouvante, mais une très très mauvaise adaptation ! J'ai vu la mini-série TV produite par Stephen King lui-même, ça vaut le coup d'œil je trouve ! Certains effets spéciaux ont assez mal vieilli, mais sinon c'est vraiment pas mal ^^  
Clairement, les chaleurs c'est PIRE que les règles ! Bien pire !  
Euuuh, me tue pas steuplait ! Si tu me tues, tu verras jamais le reste de la fic ! ^^'  
J'adore Ryuga dans cette fic, il est tellement compréhensif et…bah il est normal, mais pratiquement personne n'est comme lui ! XD  
P.S : Bah oui mais j'habite encore chez ma mère, je peux pas m'amuser à foutre mes mangas et mes figurines dans le salon ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Traffy, il te manque pas Kiddou ? Law : Non. Il va bien finir par se lasser de toute façon. Moi : Euh, t'es sûr de ça ? ^^' Law : …J'avoue que non. Moi : Moi il me manque en tout cas ! Sans Marimo et Love Cook, je m'ennuie un peu… Heureusement que t'es là Traffy ! ^^ Law : De rien.)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bienvenue dans le club des gens qui ont un père qui déconne ! Prends un siège, je t'en prie ! XD  
Argh, je savais que tu comprendrais pas ce que je veux dire par « + convivial »… Je sais pas trop l'expliquer, c'est juste que FFN est un plus petit site, du coup je m'y sens bien plus à l'aise ! ^^'  
Euh…comment t'as pu croire que ça faisait plus d'une semaine ? Chronologiquement, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il y était, et puis j'ai fait une élipse d'encore quelques jours XD  
Les règles n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec les chaleurs en fait, biologiquement parlant en tout cas. Je comprends que tu fasses le rapprochement cependant ! n_n  
Attends attends… Rassure-moi, t'as oublié un mot quand t'as dit que t'aimes pas Kyoya, pas vrai ? Non parce que sinon, je te comprends plus ! Comment le KyoNile peut être ton ship préféré si t'aimes pas Kyoya ? T'as oublié un mot, hein ? ^^'_**

**_xBenou : Nile avec une chaîne YouTube, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! XD  
J'adore Dashan, ça me fait plaisir de le mettre en avant ^^  
Je pense sincèrement que Pluto est la version diabolique de Julian, j'y pense de plus en plus en ce moment ! XD_**

* * *

De retour en cours, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à écouter le prof. On a cours avec monsieur Doji en plus, bonjour l'ennui intersidéral ! Ce prof est aussi intéressant que la vie d'une amibe… J'ai pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il raconte, le marketing c'est déjà pas passionnant mais avec ce prof c'est pire. Ça me donnerait presque envie de discuter avec mes potes à côté, mais le problème avec les amphis c'est que le son s'amplifie assez facilement. C'est le principe d'un amphi en même temps. Si on commence à discuter, ça va commencer à faire un bruit de fond et le prof va gueuler. Oui, parce que même si ce prof est inintéressant au possible, il règne dans l'amphi un silence religieux qui me laisse croire que les autres étudiants sont hyper attentifs. Ou alors ils dorment à moitié, c'est possible aussi. Mon emmerdement est maximal putain, et ça va durer encore longtemps… Oh, puis merde ! Je vais choper mon téléphone dans ma poche, et me foutre sur Messenger ! Après…j'hésite encore sur ce que je vais foutre sur Messenger. Soit je vais sur la conv' de groupe, et comme ça je pourrai discuter avec tous mes potes en même temps vu que je sais qu'ils en ont rien à foutre du cours eux aussi, soit je vais sur ma conv' avec Ryuga…

Voilà que j'hésite comme un con sur un truc aussi banal. Après tout, Ryuga est aussi sur la conv' de groupe, et j'ai pas spécialement envie de raconter des trucs hyper perso, j'ai juste envie de taper la discute. Ouais, mais en même temps…je sais pas pourquoi, l'idée de parler juste avec Ryuga me tente vachement. Pff, bien sûr que si je sais pourquoi… J'ai juste envie de me donner l'illusion qu'il s'intéresse spécialement à moi. Si vous avez déjà eu un crush parmi vos amis, vous devez connaître ce sentiment de satisfaction quand votre crush ne parle qu'à vous et pas à vos potes communs. Je suis grave moi… Je n'connais Ryuga que depuis une malheureuse semaine, et je suis déjà complètement raide dingue de lui. C'est parce que j'ai passé 19 années de ma vie à n'en avoir rien à foutre de mes relations amoureuses que je suis devenu complètement accro aussi vite ? Je sais pas, et je pense que je ne saurai jamais. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Finalement, je me mets sur la conv' de groupe, après avoir quand même bien hésité. Ouais, j'essaie d'ignorer mon irrépressible envie de ne parler qu'avec notre surveillant pour avoir la sensation d'être un peu spécial pour lui…

_Moi : Je crois que je vais réussir à crever d'ennui… _

_Ryuga : Haha, les cours sont si chiants que ça ? _

Putain, j'essaie de pas trop penser à lui et c'est lui le premier à me répondre, hyper rapidement en plus… Je déteste franchement ma vie parfois.

_Chris : Avec monsieur Doji, toujours ! x_x_

_Dashan : Je vous rassure : je me fais aussi chier de mon côté hein !_

_Nile : Je m'ennuie tellement que tout me parait actuellement plus intéressant que ce fichu cours de marketing…_

_Ryuga : Vous voulez venir surveiller les couloirs avec moi ? C'est chiant aussi, mais au moins on serait à plusieurs et on pourrait parler ! X)_

_Damian : Franchement, je dirais pas non ! _

_Moi : Ouais, ça a l'air tellement plus intéressant que ce foutu cours ! _

_Chris : Je donnerais mes deux reins pour me barrer de cet amphi à la con, retourner dans ma chambre et me mater un bon film ! Au secours…_

_Damian : Comme nous tous Chris, comme nous tous…_

_Moi : Non, moi je préfèrerais être à la muscu parce que ça me détendrait les nerfs ! J'ai envie de me défouler sur un sac de frappe, très envie même._

_Ryuga : Plus tard Kyoya, plus tard ! _

_Nile : Je vois pas comment ça peut détendre la muscu… Pour moi ça fait juste mal XD_

_Damian : On est des brindilles nous en même temps à côté ! X)_

_Dashan : Non, moi ça va ! Mais ça doit être les arts martiaux qui me musclent…_

_Chris : J'suis pas une brindille non plus ! Mais en même temps, je fais de la muscu de temps en temps aussi…_

_Nile : Je me sens nul d'un coup…_

_Damian : Mais non, on est juste pas sportifs ! _

_Nile : Je vois pas comment on peut prendre du plaisir dans le sport sérieux ! Les courbatures c'est Satan…_

_Moi : C'est comme ça, ça va avec ! Si t'as pas de courbatures après, c'est que t'as mal bossé ! _

_Damian : Moi je préfère lire, ça fait moins mal XD_

_Dashan : Chaoxin me manque, snif… C'est vraiment que je m'emmerde quand je commence à me plaindre de ça ! _

_Chris : C'est vrai que tu t'en plains rarement ! X)_

_Dashan : Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il me manque rarement, c'est juste que je m'en plains presque jamais._

_Chris : En tout cas, je te rassure : Dynamis me manque aussi, putaiiiiin… J'ai même pas réussi à l'avoir au téléphone ce week-end, ma tristesse est immense… TT_TT_

_Damian : Jack me manque aussi…_

_Nile : Je me sens pas concerné par ce sujet._

_Ryuga : Respectez un peu les célibataires de cette conv' SVP, on se sent encore plus seuls là !_

_Chris : Noraj ! 25 ans, toujours célibataire, c'est triste quand même ! XD_

_Ryuga : J'attends le bon, c'est tout u_u_

_Nile : Dis-donc, c'est moi ou je suis le seul hétéro de cette bande ? _

_Chris : …_

_Dashan : …_

_Moi : …_

_Ryuga : …_

_Damian : …_

_Nile : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous êtes tous gays ! XD_

_Dashan : Woh, nuance ! Moi j'suis bi ! _

_Chris : Moi aussi ! Bon, avec une sacrée préférence pour les mecs, mais bi quand même !_

_Damian : Moi je suis gay ^^'_

_Moi : Pareil._

_Ryuga : Moi j'suis gay à 200%, c'est à peine si j'adresse la parole à des êtres humains de sexe féminin, autres que ma mère ! _

_Nile : Ah ouais carrément, t'es allergique toi ! XD_

_Chris : Il s'est trop fait draguer par des meufs au lycée, il est traumatisé maintenant XD_

_Ryuga : Haha, c'est ça, rigolez bande de saletés…_

_Nile : N'empêche que je suis le seul hétéro ici ! Je me sens super seul…_

_Moi : On a pas fait exprès hein !_

_Dashan : On s'est pas concertés pour que tu te retrouves tout seul ! _

_Damian : La théorie du complot X)_

-**Dites-moi monsieur Chris, c'est mon cours qui vous fait pouffer de rire ? **Demande soudainement Mr. Doji à l'attention du blondinet.

-**Hum… Non, monsieur, **répond Chris en rangeant son téléphone aussi discrètement que possible.

-**Peu importe ce que vous étiez en train de faire, vous êtes priés d'arrêter et de vous concentrer sur ce que je suis en train de dire. Sauf si vous voulez une nouvelle fois rater votre année, bien évidemment, **dit le prof avec un petit ricanement mesquin.

Euh…il a le droit de dire un truc comme ça ? Putain, ça se fait pas de vanner Chris parce qu'il a redoublé, on croirait entendre mon père ! Comme Chris est juste à côté de moi, je le vois serrer les poings sous la table. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, aucun petit ricanement moqueur ou dédaigneux ne s'élève dans l'amphi. On est tous des premières années, et on est encore qu'au premier semestre, on a pas trop envie de faire les malins. Après cette petite interruption, monsieur Doji reprend son cours inintéressant au possible. Ouais, je me rappelle maintenant. Sur la conv' de groupe, Dashan a dit que Mr. Doji avait saqué Chris toute l'année dernière, et visiblement il a l'air décidé à continuer cette année. Comment Chris peut accepter ça ? Se faire saquer par un prof, c'est injuste ! Et puis pourquoi ce prof à la con saque Chris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Il aime juste pas sa tronche ou c'est comment ? Tss, ça me dégoute. Vivement qu'on termine ce cours.

**XXXXXXX**

La journée est enfin terminée, Dieu merci ! J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais se finir… Il est presque 16H, le temps de passer dans ma chambre pour récupérer mes affaires de sport et je serai au gymnase pile à l'heure pour retrouver Ryuga. Je la sens toujours pas cette séance de muscu, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. Rapidement, j'abandonne mes amis pour foncer dans ma chambre, mettre mes affaires de sport dans mon énorme sac en bandoulière (pas mon sac de cours hein, l'autre) et je redescends à toute vitesse après avoir vérifié que j'ai bien fermé la porte à clé. En moins de cinq minutes, je suis dans la salle de muscu du gymnase. Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, enfin pour l'instant, peut-être que ça va changer. J'aperçois Ryuga déjà en tenue de sport, en train de faire des étirements dans son coin. Il ne m'a pas entendu entrer, pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'il a ses écouteurs. Je rentre dans le vestiaire et me change aussi vite que possible, puis reviens dans la salle et m'approche de mon surveillant de dortoir. Il ne m'entend même pas approcher, soit il a sa musique à fond, soit il est très concentré sur ses étirements. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Je finis par lui tapoter sur l'épaule pour signifier ma présence et il sursaute.

-**Oh, tu es déjà là Kyoya ? **S'étonne-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs et son portable du support qu'il porte sur le bras.

-**Je me suis dépêché, **répondé-je simplement avec un petit sourire en coin.

-**Tu es si pressé de rattraper ton week-end à rien foutre ? **Me demande le surveillant avec le même sourire en coin.

-**Il y a de ça oui, mais je me suis aussi dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse désirer, telle une précieuse petite diva, **ricané-je.

-**Si c'est pour toi, je serais prêt à attendre des heures et des heures avant de commencer ma muscu.**

-**Haha, c'est ça oui. Allez, on a des étirements à faire.**

Ouais, vivement qu'on commence tiens, comme ça ce sera moins suspect que je rougisse. De l'extérieur, on pourrait vraiment croire qu'on flirte Ryuga et moi. Okay, c'est mon cas, mais lui il est pas sérieux quand il dit des trucs comme ça. D'un côté, ça fait mal, et de l'autre…de l'autre, je m'en fous qu'il le pense ou pas. Juste l'entendre le dire, ça me fait du bien. Plus paradoxal que moi, ça n'existe pas… Ryuga ne tarde pas à reprendre ses étirements là où il les avait laissés, après avoir posé son téléphone et ses écouteurs sur sa serviette, et moi je m'installe juste à côté de lui pour faire mes étirements. J'ai toujours la même routine d'échauffement : étirements, pompes, abdos et corde à sauter. La corde à sauter est une merveilleuse invention, du moins pour faire du cardio. De ce que j'ai pu observer, Ryuga a à peu près la même routine que moi. Il saute tellement vite à la corde à sauter que sa corde à sauter fait siffler l'air, c'est un peu impressionnant. Pour l'instant, il est en train de s'étirer les jambes. Moi je commence toujours par le cou et les poignets, parce que je suis un peu sujet aux torticolis et aux tendinites. Ce sont les seuls endroits de mon corps qui sont légèrement fragiles. Après m'être bien échauffé à ce niveau-là, je passe aux jambes. Pas la partie la plus facile pour moi, je suis pas très très souple. Je suis pas non plus raide comme un bâton, mais disons que je galère quand même pas mal. Genre, vous voyez cet exercice où il faut aller le plus bas possible en gardant les jambes bien droites ? Bah ça encore j'ai pas trop de mal, parce que ça joue plus sur le dos que sur les jambes, mais j'ai tendance à bien trembler quand je le fais. Par contre, s'assoir les jambes bien tendues et s'accrocher à ses pieds, ce que je suis actuellement en train de faire, au secours ça fait mal et je galère… Je tremble comme une feuille, ça me fait super mal. Je sais que c'est censé tirer, mais pas autant que ça quand même !

-**Kyoya, ça va ? **Me demande Ryuga, qui lui fait des moulinets avec ses bras. **C'est juste un échauffement hein, le but c'est de préparer tes muscles à l'effort, pas de te faire mal.**

-**J'ai de la force dans les jambes, le problème c'est que je suis pas très souple à ce niveau-là, **répondé-je, toujours concentré sur mon exercice.

-**Haha, ça se travaille la souplesse. À force d'échauffements, tu devrais t'habituer, **dit le blanc avec un petit sourire.

Je réponds par un vague grognement, principalement parce que j'ai mal et que j'essaie de rester concentré sur ce que je fais. Après m'être bien maltraité, enfin pardon, après m'être bien étiré les jambes, je termine mes autres étirements en bâclant un peu. Oui, je sais que c'est pas bien de faire ça, mais j'ai plutôt envie de passer aux abdos moi ! Déjà que je vois que Ryuga a terminé ses étirements et qu'il est en train de faire des pompes… Je me bouge sur un autre tapis de sol, parce que pour faire mes abdos j'ai besoin de me coincer les pieds avec quelque chose. Je sais pas pourquoi, il y a des espèces de pneus géants qui trainent sur des tapis dans la salle, ils doivent bien avoir une utilité précise mais elle m'échappe totalement. En tout cas, moi je m'en sers pour coincer mes pieds et faire mes abdos tranquille. Alors que je me dirige justement vers l'un des pneus, Ryuga termine sa série de pompes et me saute presque littéralement dessus.

-**Tu vas faire des abdos, pas vrai Kyo ? **Me demande-t-il, tenant fermement mon bras mais sans me faire mal.

-**Euh…oui ? **Répondé-je en me sentant rougir à l'entente du surnom que Ryuga me donne. **Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme ça au juste ? **

-**Parce que je t'ai vu aller vers le pneu. T'en as pas besoin tu sais, je viens de terminer ma série de pompes donc je peux te tenir les chevilles, **dit le surveillant avec son habituel sourire en coin.

-**Oh…okay. Merci… **soufflé-je, un peu gêné.

Ryuga lâche enfin mon bras et me pousse limite de force contre le tapis. Au secours, je sens que c'est le genre de trucs que mon subconscient va utiliser pour des rêves…pas très catholiques. Bref, dès que je me retrouve le dos plaqué contre le tapis de sol, le surveillant saisit mes chevilles et me regarde avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui lui va tellement bien. Okay, en fait vous voyez, je porte un jogging assez large mais à ma taille tout de même, et je me sens super bien dedans mais…mais pourquoi il faut que Ryuga tienne mes chevilles SOUS mon jogging ?! Je sens ses mains contre ma peau… Si jamais l'un de vous a vu ma santé mentale, j'aimerais bien qu'il me la ramène, parce que je crois que je viens de la perdre. Malgré toute la gêne que je ressens, je fais quand même ma série d'abdos avec autant de sérieux que possible. Ryuga me regarde faire sans quitter son petit sourire, et, alors que j'arrive à la fin de ma série, il rapproche soudainement sa tête comme s'il allait m'embrasser au moment où j'arrive au niveau de mes genoux. Je panique tellement sur le moment que je me jette pratiquement en arrière, faisant claquer mon dos contre le tapis de sol. Heureusement qu'il est quand même bien mou, parce que sinon je l'aurais senti passer.

-**Tu t'es pas fait mal ? **Me demande le blanc avec l'expression d'un mec qui se retient d'éclater de rire.

-**Non, c'est bon, **marmonné-je, vexé de me ridiculiser autant devant lui. **Pourquoi t'as fait ça sérieux ? **

-**Désolé, je bougeais juste un peu parce que je voulais me mettre dans une position plus confortable, **s'excuse Ryuga en lâchant mes chevilles. **Je voulais pas te faire peur. **

-**J'ai quand même failli te mettre un coup de boule, fais plus gaffe à toi, c'est pas la première fois, **ricané-je pour me redonner une contenance.

-**Je dirais plutôt que t'as failli m'embrasser, mais à chacun sa vision des choses j'imagine ! **

Et il ricane en se relevant pour finir ses étirements, pendant que moi je me décompose de gêne. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout est fait pour que Ryuga grille totalement les sentiments et l'attirance que j'ai pour lui ?! Je vais finir par me faire un compte sur VDM moi si ça continue… Allez, la muscu me changera définitivement les idées. Enfin, si je passe pas la moitié de ma séance à mater Ryuga de loin hein. La tentation est grande, j'ai intérêt à me concentrer sur mes différents exercices. Je termine mon échauffement, comme Ryuga, et peux enfin commencer à toucher aux machines. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil le surveillant se diriger vers le banc de développé couché, et moi je vais…complètement à l'opposé, vers les barreaux au mur pour faire des tractions. Oui, j'essaie de me forcer à me concentrer sur autre chose que Ryuga. J'essaie hein… Allez mon Kyoya, tu peux le faire. La muscu va te vider la tête.

**XXXXXXX**

Ça doit bien faire 45 minutes qu'on est dans la salle de muscu Ryuga et moi, enfin je suis pas vraiment sûr, et finalement c'est plus simple que ce que je croyais de me concentrer sur ma muscu plutôt que sur mon surveillant. J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait me vider la tête. Au final, je me retrouve hyper concentré sur ma respiration et me mets à complètement oublier la présence de Ryuga. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je me rappelle qu'il est là dès que je change de machine et que je l'aperçois en train de bosser de son côté ou de boire de l'eau dans sa gourde de sport. Parfois il me remarque, parfois non, mais quand il me remarque il me sourit ou il me fait un clin d'œil. Et je pourrai jamais sortir avec lui, du moins pas tant que je suis étudiant ici. C'est dur la vie… Après avoir encore fait quelques tractions, c'est pas pour me la péter mais je suis plutôt doué pour ça, je lâche la barre de traction et me dirige vers ma serviette et ma gourde. Je commence à plutôt bien transpirer et j'ai soif, comme Ryuga visiblement qui s'essuie le front avec sa serviette. Ça tombe bien qu'il ne soit actuellement pas sur une machine, j'ai une petite question à lui poser.

-**Hé Ryuga, je peux te poser une question ? **Demandé-je en prenant ma serviette pour m'essuyer la nuque.

-**Bien sûr, **répond-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? **

-**C'est quoi l'espèce de roue posée là-bas sur un tapis ? **

-**C'est une roulette abdominale. Comme le nom l'indique, c'est pour bosser les abdos, mais ça fait aussi travailler le dos et un peu les jambes. **

-**J'en avais jamais vu avant… Comment on s'en sert ? **

-**C'est pas compliqué. Tu poses tes genoux sur le tapis, tu prends les deux poignées de chaque côté de la roue, et puis tu fais rouler aussi loin que tu peux et tu ramènes vers toi. Si t'es vraiment chaud, tu peux garder les pieds en l'air, sinon tu les poses sur le tapis. Parait que c'est l'un des trucs avec lequel c'est le plus compliqué de bosser, moi je m'en sors tranquille avec. **

J'hoche la tête et bois un coup, puis repose mes affaires et m'approche de cette petite roue avec des poignées. Je comprends pourquoi ce machin a une sale réputation, ça doit tirer sur les bras et bien tendre les abdos, mais moi j'aime les défis. Et puis bon, les abdos c'est pas les muscles que j'ai le plus de mal à bosser. On voit pas mes abdos, parce que je les travaille pas si souvent que ça, mais j'ai le ventre bien plat et sec. Si je me mets à venir ici tous les soirs, et c'est parti pour, il se pourrait que je commence à développer un bon petit six pack des familles ! Moi je dis pas non à cette idée. Bref, je me positionne bien avec ce truc, les genoux sur les marques dessinées sur le tapis (ouais, ils sont le sens du pratique dans cette école) et teste une fois pour voir si je vais morfler ou pas. Franchement, ouais c'est dur, mais pas plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me mets à faire tranquillement des allers-retours, complètement focus sur ma respiration, et je sens bien que là, mes abdos bossent de ouf.

Après une bonne dizaine d'allers-retours avec la roulette, je relève la tête pour voir où est passé Ryuga. Je le retrouve sur la barre de traction, et putain ça c'est du beau spectacle ! Son débardeur noir est trempé de sueur dans son dos, du coup il est encore plus collé à sa peau et ses muscles dorsaux sont encore plus saillants et observables. C'est pas légal d'être si bien gaulé, c'est à rendre fou un bon paquet d'êtres humains, à commencer par moi. Alors que je suis occupé à me rincer les yeux, je bosse toujours avec la roulette. Seulement, là je suis plus assez concentré sur mon exercice, je sens que je suis pas bien positionné, surtout au niveau du dos. J'interromps donc ma séance de rinçage d'yeux et essaie de correctement me replacer tout en continuant de faire des allers-retours. Je sens soudainement une douleur fulgurante dans mon dos, au niveau de mon omoplate gauche. Elle est tellement aigüe que je n'arrive pas à retenir mon gémissement de douleur et m'effondre sur le tapis, lâchant complètement la roulette qui se barre plus loin. Putain de merde, je crois que je viens de me coincer un muscle. Ça m'apprendra à bâcler mes échauffements, je viens de me faire owned par le karma… Même si j'ai actuellement la tronche contre le tapis et que je suis occupé à avoir sacrément mal, j'entends Ryuga lâcher la barre de traction et se précipiter vers moi. J'adore me ridiculiser devant mon surveillant de dortoir, vraiment.

-**Kyoya ! Kyoya, ça va ? **Me demande-t-il en se mettant à genoux près de moi. **Tu t'es coincé un muscle ?**

-**Je crois ouais… **grogné-je en essayant de me redresser. **AH PUTAIN ! Putain, j'ai trop mal ! J'aurais pas dû bâcler mes étirements… **

-**Je vais t'aider à te relever, mais je te cache pas que tu risques d'avoir mal même si j'essaie de faire gaffe, **soupire Ryuga avec un air contrarié. **Viens, appuie-toi sur moi. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude, ça te fera peut-être du bien. **

C'est vrai que l'eau chaude c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour détendre des muscles. Je fais signe à Ryuga de se mettre à ma droite, vu que c'est à gauche que j'ai mal, et le laisse m'entourer de son bras pour me relever. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Mon dos bouge tout le temps en plus, au moindre mouvement, je vais avoir mal en permanence si j'arrive pas à soulager ce muscle coincé. Je me traine en grinçant des dents et en marchant de manière hyper raide jusqu'aux douches, et me mets le plus rapidement possible sous l'eau chaude après m'être déshabillé en galérant bien comme un con. Sous l'eau, j'ai la sensation d'avoir moins mal, mais dès que j'éteins le robinet, la douleur redevient toute aussi aigüe et paralysante. Super, j'suis foutu… Comme je ne veux pas faire poireauter Ryuga trop longtemps, je sais qu'il s'inquiète, je me rhabille vite, avec les fringues de mon uniforme cette fois vu que je ne suis plus en état de faire du sport, et reviens dans la salle en trainant mon sac.

-**Alors ? Ça va mieux ? **Me demande Ryuga dès que je sors du vestiaire.

-**Non… Je vais retourner au dortoir, me morfondre dans mon lit, **marmonné-je en essayant de masser l'endroit où mon muscle est coincé, ce qui me fait affreusement mal. **Termine ta muscu, t'inquiète pas pour moi, on se verra au dîner. **

-**Alors là, hors de question Kyoya, **répond fermement le surveillant en fronçant les sourcils. **Je vais pas te laisser avec un muscle coincé et continuer ma muscu en mode « rien à foutre ». Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes pour récupérer mes affaires, et on retourne au dortoir. **

-**Ryuga, j'apprécie vraiment que tu veuilles m'aider, mais tu ne peux pas m'aider, **soupiré-je.

-**Bien sûr que si je peux. Enfin, je pense pouvoir. De toute façon, tu ne discutes pas, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Là, c'est le surveillant qui te parle. Allez, et file-moi ton sac. Va pas te faire encore plus mal. **

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer, Ryuga m'enlève de force mon sac et le prend sur son épaule droite avant d'aller dans le vestiaire récupérer ses affaires à lui. Mouais… Ce n'est pas le surveillant en lui qui parle, c'est l'ami inquiet. S'il me parlait vraiment en tant que surveillant, il me dirait d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je rougis comme un idiot en pensant à ça. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être heureux quand il me porte autant d'intérêt. Je suis irrécupérable je crois. J'ai à peine le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées que Ryuga ressort du vestiaire avec maintenant son sac de sport aussi sur son épaule droite. Avant de repartir, il va récupérer nos serviettes et nos gourdes (et son portable) qui étaient encore dans leur coin. Sur le court chemin entre le gymnase et le dortoir, le surveillant ne m'explique absolument pas comment il pourrait m'aider. En fait, il ne dit plus rien. Il n'a pas l'air fermé, il a juste l'air concerné. C'est bon, je me suis juste coincé un muscle, je me suis pas fracturé un bras ou une jambe ! Mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'adore que Ryuga me porte de l'intérêt.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Ryuga ne me laisse même pas le temps de regarder dans la salle commune pour vérifier si nos amis y sont, il m'entraine dans les escaliers. J'ai toujours aussi mal, et dans les escaliers ça fait encore plus mal… Arrivés au troisième étage, Ryuga me plante devant ma chambre puis me redonne mon sac en me disant d'entrer sans discuter et de l'attendre gentiment. Je le fais bien sagement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de lui désobéir de toute façon, et me pose sur mon lit en l'attendant. J'ai mal, bordel j'ai mal… Mes tendinites et mes torticolis me manquent tout d'un coup… Surtout les tendinites en fait, une attèle et t'en parles plus, t'attends juste que ça passe. Je ne reste pas seul très longtemps, Ryuga revient en moins de deux minutes, un flacon de quelque chose à la main. Je sais absolument pas ce que c'est. Quoique, vu le bruit que ça fait quand il bouge, ça doit être du liquide.

-**Bon, où tu as mal précisément ? **Me demande le blanc.

-**Hum…là, **répondé-je en lui montrant avec le doigt, lui tournant à moitié le dos.

-**Okay. Enlève ta chemise s'il te plait, **dit-il avec un air complètement impassible.

-**Q-Quoi ? **M'étonné-je en me retenant de toutes mes forces de rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

-**Le seul moyen de détendre un peu un muscle coincé, voire de le décoincer si on s'y prend bien, c'est de le masser. **

-**Oh… Le truc que t'as dans la main, c'est de l'huile de massage alors…**

-**Un mélange maison de ma mère, avec de l'huile essentielle. J'ai déjà testé sur ma propre personne quand je m'étais coincé un muscle dans la jambe, ça fait vraiment du bien. Après, je suis pas kiné donc je peux pas te promettre de complètement décoincer ton muscle, mais je suis sûr à presque 100% que ça va au moins te soulager un peu. **

Même si je suis extrêmement réticent à cette idée, la douleur m'insupporte tellement au moindre mouvement que je craque et m'exécute. Comment je peux accepter un truc pareil sérieux ? Heureusement que je vais lui tourner entièrement le dos tiens, comme ça il me verra pas devenir rouge cramoisi. Une fois ma chemise enlevée, je la pose près de moi et me mets complètement dos à Ryuga, assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Je l'entends ouvrir le flacon qu'il tenait et je me retrouve à stresser de sentir ses mains dans mon dos. Je vais vraiment finir par me le faire ce compte sur VDM, j'vous jure ! Quand je sens ses mains chaudes, et désormais pleines d'huile, à peine m'effleurer, je me raidis d'un seul coup et fais un mouvement en avant pour ne plus les sentir.

-**T'aimes pas qu'on te touche, pas vrai ? **Glousse Ryuga sur un ton un peu gêné.

-**Pas spécialement dans le dos, **marmonné-je, sûrement plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

-**Désolé… Je veux juste t'aider, alors…tu veux bien prendre un peu sur toi ? **

-**Oui… Pardon, je bouge plus et je te laisse faire.**

Que quelqu'un me snipe par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je vous en supplie ! C'est de la torture ce que je subis là ! Enfin, pas ce que Ryuga est en train de faire, parce que ça fait carrément du bien, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Putain, en plus il est trop doué pour ça… Va te faire foutre la vie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Bordel, en plus dès qu'on me masse la tête ou le dos, je commence à m'endormir moi. Je me sens déjà partir en avant.

-**Tu t'endors ? **Me demande le surveillant avec amusement.

-**Ouais, pardon… **M'excusé-je en rougissant encore plus, ce qu'il ne peut pas voir et tant mieux pour moi d'ailleurs. **Ça me fait toujours ça… **

-**C'est pas grave, **répond Ryuga en enlevant ses mains de mon dos. **Allonge-toi si tu veux. Je me vexerai pas si tu te tapes une sieste, promis. **

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je le fais presque immédiatement. Je ne vais m'endormir, je le sais, c'est juste que ça me donne envie de dormir. Ça me donne envie mais je dors pas. Je sais, je suis certainement la personne la moins logique de cette planète. Je suis allongé sur le ventre depuis à peine quelques secondes que j'entends les baskets de Ryuga rejoindre le plancher et…et non mais je rêve ou il vient de me grimper dessus là ?! Non d'accord, je rêve pas, Ryuga vient de s'assoir sur moi. OKAY, c'est vrai que c'est la position la plus adéquate pour continuer ce qu'il a commencé, mais quand même ! Putain, c'est trop gênant… Là, si quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre, il se poserait de très sérieuses questions sur ma relation avec le surveillant du dortoir Alpha. Si au début, je suis hyper gêné et un peu tendu, rapidement je me détends et je me laisse un peu aller. Je sais que ça va sonner bizarre, mais Ryuga est super doué pour les massages, je me sens tellement bien. J'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête, ça me donnerait presque envie de me coincer des muscles souvent pour qu'il me masse plein de fois.

Cependant, alors que ça doit faire quelque chose comme cinq minutes que Ryuga me masse le dos, je ressens une gêne bizarre. Pas émotionnelle non, une gêne physique. Je crois que c'est parce que le blanc est assis sur moi et qu'il me bloque un peu la circulation… Bah, c'est pas grave. N'empêche, j'ai chaud aussi. J'ai chaud dans le dos, ça c'est normal, mais j'ai aussi chaud au niveau de…de…oh non… Oh putain de merde, dites-moi que c'est pas ce que je crois ! Dites-moi que je ne me laisse pas un petit peu trop aller et que le massage de Ryuga, qui n'a pour vocation que de soulager ma douleur dans le dos, n'est pas en train de me faire trop d'effet…

-**Voilà, je pense que ça devrait aller comme ça, **dit Ryuga en se relevant. **Tu te sens mieux ? **

-**Oui… **répondé-je en passant doucement ma main au niveau de mon omoplate gauche. **J'ai encore un peu mal, mais ça va quand même beaucoup mieux. **

-**Tant mieux, c'était le but. Bon, je vais aller me doucher, j'ai les mains pleines d'huile et puis je me suis pas douché après la muscu. On se retrouve en bas ? **Me demande-t-il.

-**Hum… J-Je crois que je vais rester dans ma chambre pour me reposer un peu, et faire des devoirs, **répliqué-je en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir.

-**Oh, okay. Comme tu veux. Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune avec les autres.**

Ryuga esquisse un petit sourire en coin et sort de ma chambre en ouvrant la porte avec son coude, pour éviter de mettre de l'huile sur la poignée. Une fois qu'il est sorti, j'attends quelques secondes pour me redresser, histoire d'être sûr que le surveillant ne va pas revenir parce qu'il aurait oublié de me dire quelque chose. Je me retrouve assis sur mon lit…et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ouais, vous avez deviné hein ? J'ai un début d'érection, je suis en train de me décomposer de gêne bordel… Et encore, heureusement que Ryuga a rien remarqué, parce que sinon je serais allé m'enterrer quelque part dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Je suis parti pour faire des beaux rêves cette nuit moi, ouaiiiis… Je vais rester dans mon coin le temps que mon entrejambe se calme un peu, et après je redescends. C'est tellement compliqué d'être attiré par son surveillant, mais tellement ! Pourtant, je ne peux vraiment pas me résoudre à mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je suis amoureux de lui, fou amoureux. Je n'peux pas me passer de sa présence. Je peux vraiment pas…

_À suivre… _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Héhé, c'était hot ~_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre de toi Wonder, tellement marre…_**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais XD_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* N'empêche, dans la fic il est passé de « complètement dans le déni » à « complètement accro » ! _**

**_Chris : *ricane* Ça c'est sûr ! _**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Bon, profitez bien de ce chapitre, parce que dimanche…ça va être clairement moins léger ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : Oui, ça on sait._**

**_Moi : Mais bon, on en est pas encore là ! Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne dans son coin*_**

**_Moi : *chuchote* Je sens qu'il va essayer de me tuer dans mon sommeil, je sais pas pourquoi… X)_**


	14. Histoires d'amour

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que ça va pour vous, moi j'ai la pêche en tout cas ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Moi j'espère que tout le monde s'est remis du chapitre de dimanche…_**

**_Ryuga : Si c'est pas le cas, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devrait les y aider. _**

**_Moi : Exactement Ryu ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très léger, comme son titre l'indique ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais bah tant mieux…_**

**_Chris : T'es revenu toi ? X)_**

**_Kyoya : Va chier, blondinet._**

**_Ryuga : Pitié, commencez pas. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai tout sauf envie de vous entendre gueuler…_**

**_Chris : Oh là là, la gonzesse ! _**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

**_Moi : On se calme les enfants ! L'un de vous me fait le disclaimer ? _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! Et merci, grâce à vous on a dépassé les 500 vues sur « L'empereur et moi » ! C'est trop génial ! \^^/_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Perso, les films adaptés de jeux vidéo…bah j'ai lâché l'affaire ! Adapter un jeu vidéo semble être mission quasi impossible pour le cinéma américain, et avec une franchise aussi bordélique que FNAF, je sens arriver le naufrage XD  
Kyoya était pas en état de buter Pluto, mais la coupe de fruits dans la gueule de ce connard, c'était quand même très jouissif à écrire ! u_u  
Comme l'a souligné Dashan, Pluto a tellement déconné qu'il se pourrait que Ryuga fasse une exception et l'exécute ! *sourire sadique*  
P.S : Mon bureau est un foutoir complet où s'empilent des canettes de Fanta américaines et de sodas Pokémon, des cahiers et des bouquins ! Youhou ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ouais, Kiddou ! T'es revenu ! \^^/ Kidd : Il est où l'infirmière ?! Dis-moi qu'il a pas touché au rhum ! Law : Détends-toi Eustass-ya, Wonder m'a pas laissé touché la moindre bouteille. Moi : Maintenant que t'es arrivé, on peut picoler ! n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bah moi tu sais, ce soir je vais rencontrer le fils de la blonde de mon père ! Du fun en perspective ! XD  
Jamais je te prendrai pour une idiote enfin, je suis pas comme ça !  
Moi aussi je déteste Rago et Pluto, mais je les ship quand même ensemble ! Je peux pas dire que ce soit un ship que j'aime, mais je trouve qu'il est pertinent, donc un jour il se retrouvera peut-être dans une de mes fics ! X)  
Pluto, cet être répugnant ! Heureusement pour Kyoya, Dashan a écouté son instinct ! Et heureusement pour Dynamis à l'époque, Chris était là pour le protéger et pour dégager Pluto !_**

**_xBenou : Gingka ce serait TheKairi78 ! Mmmh, my big burger ! XD  
Première fois que j'écris une scène comme ça, j'ai galéré mais ça en valait la peine ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi ^^  
T'inquiète, Ryuga va trouver les mots pour rassurer Kyoya ! u_u_**

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé depuis mon blocage de muscle à la muscu, le massage de Ryuga et…hum…ce qu'il s'en est suivi. Maintenant, on est jeudi, la semaine est bientôt finie. Depuis lundi, mon muscle s'est décoincé et j'ai recommencé à faire de la muscu le soir avec Ryuga. Il a fallu que j'insiste quand même, le blanc ne voulait absolument pas que j'y retourne aussi vite. Déjà, mardi soir je voulais vraiment y aller, quitte à me contenter de bosser sur les machines qui font travailler les muscles des jambes, mais je me suis pris un énorme stop de la part du surveillant. C'est limite s'il m'a dégagé de la salle de muscu à grand coup de pied… Pourtant, j'allais mieux. Je ressentais encore une légère gêne quand je bougeais un peu brusquement, mais franchement ça allait. Mais bon, Ryuga n'a rien voulu entendre et il m'a renvoyé dans le dortoir. Hier soir, je n'avais vraiment plus mal et du coup j'étais trop content d'y retourner, mais il m'a fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour convaincre Ryuga que j'étais apte à refaire de la muscu. Cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai dû répéter au moins dix fois « Je te jure que ça va ! », et ça s'est terminé quand j'ai promis à mon surveillant que je serais prudent et que je ne forcerais pas.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le cacher, mais évidemment j'étais hyper gêné et flatté que Ryuga s'inquiète autant pour moi. Il a passé toute notre séance d'hier soir à me regarder de loin, pour vérifier si j'allais bien. Quand il pouvait, qu'il était pas en train de bosser lui-même sur une machine, il venait m'aider pour mes étirements. J'avais pas besoin d'aide évidemment, mais il voulait s'assurer que je n'allais pas me refaire mal. Je me suis senti tellement bien, tellement proche de lui et tellement…tellement important. Quand j'y repense, ça me fait un peu mal, mais sur le moment j'étais beaucoup trop content. Miraculeusement, après le massage de lundi et la…réaction que ça a provoqué dans mon pantalon, je n'ai pas fait de rêves un peu chauds concernant Ryuga. Je me demande encore comment c'est possible, mais je m'en plains pas. Pas envie de passer une nouvelle fois une ou deux journées désagréables sans pouvoir regarder Ryuga dans les yeux…

Bref bref, on vient de terminer de déjeuner et on est tous de retour dans la salle commune, Ryuga compris. En fait, toute notre petite bande a son après-midi de libre aujourd'hui. Ouais, même Dashan qui est pourtant en seconde année. Généralement, nos jeudis après-midi sont très légers, voire complètement libres, pour laisser un peu de temps libre aux étudiants, pour les loisirs ou les activités extrascolaires que certains pratiquent depuis longtemps et n'ont pas arrêté. On a donc la paix aujourd'hui, et ça fait du bien. Ça fait moins du bien à Ryuga, qui lui est toujours obligé d'aller surveiller les couloirs malgré l'emploi du temps allégé des étudiants et va donc rechigner encore plus que d'habitude à partir. Mais bon, on en est pas encore là.

Pour l'instant, on est tous les six posés sur les canapés dans des positions improbables et on tape la discute. Je déconne pas quand je dis « positions improbables », on est clairement pas posés de manière normale. Sur le canapé d'en face, il y a Damian, recroquevillé sur un des accoudoirs, Nile, assis en tailleur dans un coin du canapé, et Chris, qui prend toute la place vu que le bleu et le bicolore sont dans leur coin. Le blond est en plein manspreading, les féministes en sueur ! Enfin, les féminazis plutôt. De notre côté, c'est pas franchement mieux. Dashan est assis sur le dossier du canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir de droite, et puis Ryuga et moi… Bah on est chacun appuyés d'un côté, moi à moitié sur l'accoudoir et le dossier à droite et Ryuga pareil mais du côté gauche, et nos jambes sont entremêlées sur tout l'espace du canap'. Quand je dis entremêlées, je blague pas non plus, je peux plus bouger parce que les jambes de Ryuga me coincent. Je dois dire qu'il a pris un malin plaisir à me bloquer les jambes, et moi j'essaie de pas trop y penser parce que le moindre contact avec lui me fait à moitié perdre la tête, donc je vous laisse imaginer l'état de ma santé mentale actuellement…

-**Chris, je crois que ton téléphone vient de sonner, **dit Dashan alors que le blond est trop occupé à parler comics avec Damian.

-**Ah ? **S'étonne Chris avant de sortir son téléphone de ses poches pour vérifier. **Ah oui t'as raison, je l'avais pas entendu. J'ai un message sur Messenger.**

-**Messenger ? **Répète Nile, surpris. **Pourtant, aucun de nous n'est sur son téléphone… C'est un de tes amis restés en Amérique ? **

-**Attends, je suis en train de regarder, **répond le blondinet. **Oooh, c'est Dynamis ! **

-**Oh là là, bouchez-vous les oreilles parce qu'il va commencer à hurler comme une quelconque groupie à un concert d'un quelconque boys band, **se moque son meilleur ami brun en secouant la tête.

-**Gna gna gna, tais-toi espèce de gros méchant, **marmonne Chris. **Je te signale qu'en plus d'une semaine, j'ai toujours pas réussi à l'avoir au téléphone, donc oui je m'excite quand je reçois un message de lui ! Toi tu peux pas comprendre, t'as eu Chaoxin au téléphone plein de fois…**

-**C'est pas de ma faute si entre ici et chez moi il n'y a qu'une seule heure de décalage, **se défend Dashan en gloussant.

-**Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte ton chéri ? **Demande Ryuga, qui depuis une minute a décidé de m'embêter en essayant de m'appuyer sur le ventre avec ses pieds.

-**Pas grand-chose, chez nous il est bientôt minuit donc là il va se coucher, **dit le blond, un grand sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il lit le message en entier. **Il dit qu'il pense à moi, qu'il m'aime et que je lui manque beaucoup. **

-**Ooooh, c'est tellement mignon ! **Ricané-je, essayant de pousser Ryuga qui continue de me saouler avec ses jambes comme un gamin.

-**Héhé, noraj petit célibataire, **rétorque l'américain blondinet en tapant sa réponse à son petit-ami.

-**Je vis très bien mon célibat d'abord, **répliqué-je, l'air faussement vexé.

-**Dis Chris, si c'est pas trop indiscret, je peux te demander comment vous vous êtes rencontré Dynamis et toi ? **Demande timidement Damian.

-**Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! **S'exclame aussitôt Chris.

-**Ouais bon bah moi je mets mon cerveau sur off, je l'ai déjà entendue deux fois cette histoire, **soupire Dashan avec un sourire à la fois fatigué et amusé.

-**Tss, t'es vraiment qu'un rabat-joie Dash' ! Alooors… Dynamis et moi, on s'est rencontré au lycée. Il a un an de moins que moi, donc quand il est arrivé au lycée j'étais déjà en deuxième année. Au début, je le voyais que de loin et je croyais que c'était une fille, et puis je l'ai vu de plus en plus souvent au CDI du lycée et j'ai fini par percuter que c'était un mec en fait. Moi je venais pour bosser sur les ordis, lui il était presque toujours posé sur un siège et il lisait des romans. À force de le voir, de l'observer de loin…je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Le problème, c'est que je savais pas comment l'aborder… J'ai passé des semaines à essayer de rassembler mon courage pour aller le voir, pour juste faire connaissance, mais à chaque fois que je le voyais tranquillement en train de lire, je me dégonflais et je me contentais de l'observer depuis mon ordi… **

-**Mais c'est qu'on a affaire à un grand timide en fait, **glousse Nile.

-**À côté de lui, je me sentais nul, **explique le blond en se grattant la nuque. **Moi niveau littérature, je suis plus branché comics que roman, alors bon… Au final, alors que ça faisait près d'un mois que j'aimais Dynamis de loin, c'est lui qui est venu me voir au CDI. C'était la première heure de cours, j'étais venu plus tôt pour bosser mais je m'endormais à moitié sur l'ordi…et il s'est approché de moi. Je pensais qu'il allait passer derrière moi pour aller prendre un livre, mais il s'est planté à côté de moi. J'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder, il était tout rouge et il se tordait les doigts tellement il était stressé et gêné. Il a bafouillé mais j'ai compris qu'il essayait de me dire qu'il voulait prendre un livre sur une étagère plus loin, mais qu'il était trop petit pour l'atteindre et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. J'étais le seul avec lui dans le CDI, donc j'étais pas tellement étonné mais j'étais un peu…déçu. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'étagère, j'ai pris le livre qu'il voulait et je lui ai donné…et pour me remercier il m'a embrassé sur la joue. J'avoue, sur le moment j'ai buggé et j'ai vu des petites étoiles ! Pendant une semaine, je suis venu tous les jours plus tôt au CDI pour le voir. Au début, il restait sur son siège habituel pour lire mais il finissait toujours par venir me voir pour me demander de prendre un livre trop haut pour lui, et il m'embrassait sur la joue pour me dire merci. Après quelques jours, il a commencé à venir lire près de moi, assis sur un tabouret près du mien pendant que je bossais. On ne parlait pas, mais je me sentais incroyablement proche de lui… Et puis un jour, quand la sonnerie a retenti à la fin de la première heure, il a pris un de mes stylos et a écrit son numéro de téléphone dans le coin de mon cahier ouvert avant d'aller ranger son livre et de partir. Et voilà comment tout a commencé ! Quand je pense que ça fait trois ans… **

Chris se retrouve soudain avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un air rêveur. Il est vraiment raide dingue de son copain ! Je dois avouer que le début de leur histoire est quand même très mignon, pour ne pas dire hyper romantique et un peu cliché. J'ai cependant bien du mal à imaginer Chris tout timide et se contentant d'observer son crush au CDI, derrière son écran d'ordi. C'est quand même assez à l'opposé de ce que j'ai vu de lui depuis que je le connais ! Mais bon, l'amour ça vous change un homme, comme dit le proverbe.

-**Franchement, c'est trop mignon, **finit par dire Nile, qui fond une nouvelle fois. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est assez sensible aux histoires d'amour, tu m'étonnes qu'il en ait marre d'être célibataire.

-**C'est vrai que c'est très romantique comme histoire, **confirmé-je, toujours en train de me battre avec les pieds de Ryuga.

-**Ça me rappelle un peu ma propre histoire avec Jack, **dit Damian en rougissant légèrement. **Ça doit être parce qu'on s'est aussi rencontrés au lycée.**

-**Allez, raconte ! **S'exclame Chris avec enthousiasme. **C'est ton tour ! **

-**B-Bon, d'accord… **bafouille un peu le plus petit de la bande, rougissant encore plus.

-**Je sens que ça va être mon tour après tiens, **soupire Dashan.

-**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Jack et moi on s'est rencontrés au lycée, **commence le bleu avec un petit sourire rêveur. **En deuxième année, je suis tombé dans la même classe que lui. Je l'avais déjà vu de loin, mais j'avais pas fait attention à lui plus que ça. Je suis pas franchement du genre…sociable, lui il avait l'air de l'être. Il était même beaucoup trop extraverti à mon goût… Les semaines ont passé sans qu'on s'adresse la parole, et puis un jour pendant les premières vacances, je suis sorti en ville pour aller m'acheter de la lecture et je l'ai vu. Il était en train de dessiner à la craie sur le mur de sa maison, en fait il habitait à cinq minutes à pied de chez moi mais je le savais pas. Il était en train de dessiner une sorte de motif de rose grimpante, c'était tellement beau que je me suis arrêté pour le regarder faire. J'ai dû rester planté sur le trottoir à le regarder pendant deux bonnes minutes… Il a fini par sentir mon regard sur lui, il s'est retourné et moi je suis devenu rouge comme une tomate instantanément parce que j'étais sûr qu'il devait me trouver bizarre à le fixer comme ça. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse un grand sourire et qu'il me dise que je pouvais rentrer dans son jardin si je voulais voir de plus près… Je l'ai fait, et au final j'ai passé tout l'après-midi avec lui à le regarder dessiner à la craie, puis à peindre sur des toiles qu'il laissait trainer dans son jardin. **

-**Il laissait trainer des toiles dans son jardin ? **Glousse Ryuga.

-**Il le fait toujours, **répond Damian en souriant. **Il y a toujours 4 ou 5 chevalets avec des toiles vierges ou inachevées qui trainent dans le jardin, Jack aime bien y peindre. En même temps, sa mère est fleuriste et son père paysagiste, leur jardin est magnifique. Pendant tout le reste des vacances, je suis revenu tous les jours pour regarder Jack peindre ou dessiner. Il avait vraiment l'air ravi que je m'intéresse à son travail, au fil des jours il devenait de plus en plus souriant. Le dernier jour, je faisais un peu la tête. Jack m'a demandé ce que j'avais et je lui ai répondu que j'étais un peu triste parce qu'avec la fin des vacances, je pouvais plus revenir aussi souvent pour le regarder dessiner et peindre. En vrai, j'étais surtout triste parce que du coup j'allais voir Jack moins souvent, et plus en tête à tête. Il était tellement passionné par ce qu'il faisait, tellement souriant, poétique et rêveur…qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, j'étais tombé sérieusement amoureux de lui. Je me sentais un peu bête, ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'on se connaissait vraiment après tout. Jack a fini par me dire que c'était pas grave, parce qu'après tout j'habitais à côté et qu'on se verrait au lycée, et puis il a ajouté que lui aussi était un peu triste mais que lui c'était parce que nos petits moments rien que tous les deux allaient lui manquer. J'étais surpris qu'il dise ça alors j'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder, et j'ai vu qu'il rougissait. Ça lui arrivait jamais, il était loin d'être timide et réservé comme moi…et j'ai compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi aussi. J'étais tellement content, j'en aurais limite pleuré… Et puis voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, ça va faire deux ans. **

-**Bordel, mais elles sont hyper romantiques vos histoires d'amour en fait ! **Ricané-je. **On se croirait dans un shoujo ! **

-**Euh…un quoi ? **Me demande Nile, visiblement très largué.

-**Un shoujo c'est un manga plutôt destiné aux jeunes filles, et souvent ça tourne autour d'histoires d'amour, **lui explique Ryuga. **Souvent hein, pas tout le temps. Même si c'est destiné en théorie aux jeunes filles, ça veut pas dire que c'est interdit aux mecs. **

-**Pourquoi je sens un espèce d'aveu pas vraiment assumé dans cette phrase ? **Se moque le blondinet.

-**Parce que t'es pas doué peut-être ? **Rétorque le surveillant avec un grand sourire moqueur. **C'est pas un aveu pas assumé, c'est même pas un aveu vu que je cherche pas à le cacher. Ouais, j'ai déjà lu des shoujos, histoire de pas mourir bête. **

-**Au fait Damian, Jack a vraiment les cheveux roses ou c'est une teinture ? **Demande Dashan, complètement désintéressé du débat de Ryuga et Chris.

-**C'est une teinture, **répond le bleu. **En deux ans, je l'ai toujours vu avec les cheveux roses cependant… Enfin, je sais qu'il est châtain en vrai, le rose ça reste une teinture donc parfois je vois ses racines ressortir. **

-**Allez Dashan, il reste plus que toi pour les histoires de rencontre ! **Ricané-je, me tournant un peu vers le brun. **On veut savoir comment t'as rencontré ton Chaoxin ! **

-**Vous allez être déçus, nous c'est clairement moins romantique, **glousse le brun. **Et moins long à raconter aussi. Bon déjà, c'est visiblement moi qui détiens le record de la plus longue relation amoureuse parce que ça fait 5 ans que je suis avec Chaoxin. **

-**5 ans ? **S'étonne Damian. **Ça veut dire que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble quand vous aviez 15 ans ? Enfin, si vous avez le même âge évidemment… **

-**C'est ça, on sort ensemble depuis nos 15 ans, **confirme Dashan. **Mais bon, vraiment notre rencontre a rien de ouf. C'était juste le pote d'un pote, et comme il est pas du genre timide il m'a fait comprendre trèèèèès rapidement que je l'intéressais. Comme il me plaisait bien, j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui, et 5 ans plus tard on en est là ! **

-**T'es en train de me dire qu'après 5 ans de relation de couple, Chaoxin a toujours la trouille de te perdre comme si vous sortiez ensemble que depuis quelques semaines ? **Demandé-je, les sourcils froncés.

-**Ouaip. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a juste répondu qu'il était tellement chiant qu'il avait en permanence peur que j'en ai marre de lui, **glousse une nouvelle fois le brun.

L'honnêteté de la réponse fait rire tout le monde. C'est quand même un peu mignon que le mec de Dashan se trouve tellement chiant lui-même qu'il en ait peur de perdre son chéri. Au moins, il est lucide sur son propre comportement, c'est bien ! Pendant toute la durée de la conversation, Ryuga n'a toujours pas arrêté d'emmêler et de démêler nos jambes et il essaie toujours d'appuyer sur mon ventre avec un de ses pieds. Je trouve ça amusant, même si j'ai peur que ça termine en coup de pied involontaire dans l'entrejambe pour l'un de nous, et là on rigolera clairement moins. N'empêche, je peux pas me retirer de la tête que, de l'extérieur, on doit avoir l'air d'un couple qui se taquine. Ah, si seulement…

-**Nile, t'es vraiment naturellement roux ET brun ? **Demande Damian, un peu hésitant. **Logiquement oui, vu qu'on a pas le droit d'avoir des cheveux teints dans l'école, mais ça me parait tellement improbable… **

-**En fait non, c'est pas naturel, **avoue Nile en rougissant un peu. **Je suis juste brun au naturel, ça se voit à mes sourcils. Ma couleur rousse, c'est une teinture, mais j'ai eu le droit de la garder parce que pour moi c'est culturel. J'ai pas eu le droit de garder mes peintures traditionnelles sur mon visage, c'est déjà bien qu'on m'ait laissé garder ma teinture… **

-**Moi j'ai été obligé de couper mes mèches blondes, **marmonne Dashan en passant une main dans ses cheveux, près de ses oreilles. **Ça me saoule… **

-**T'inquiète Dash', ça repoussera ! **Le rassure Chris avec un sourire un peu taquin. **Et quand on aura terminé l'année, tu pourras reteindre tes mèches en blond ! **

-**Ouais enfin, je suis encore ici pour un bout de temps, donc je crois que je vais arrêter de teindre mes mèches en blond, **soupire le brun. **J'attendrai de terminer mes études pour recommencer mes teintures. D'ici là, je vais garder mon brun naturel. **

-**Vous m'excusez, je vais vous abandonner quelques minutes, **dis-je en essayant de me relever. **Je dois aller vérifier un truc sur mon ordi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps mais c'est important. **

-**Ooooh, pars pas ! **Rétorque Ryuga en me retenant avec ses jambes, un grand sourire moqueur sur son visage. **On s'amuse tellement !**

-**J'ai dit que c'était important, lâche-moi Ryuga ! **Répondé-je en rigolant.

Il s'exécute en ricanant et me laisse me relever du canapé. Je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de devoir m'absenter non plus, mais c'est vraiment important. Je dois récupérer des diapos de cours et vérifier mes mails. J'ai pas encore tout à fait pris des réflexes d'étudiant, et vérifier ma boîte mail étudiante tous les jours fait partie des choses que j'oublie de faire. Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle commune mais je manque de percuter un gars qui passait devant l'entrée à ce moment-là. Il manque de se vautrer devant moi, alors par réflexe je l'attrape avant qu'il tombe.

-**Hé, regarde un peu devant toi tu veux ? **Lui dis-je sur un ton neutre, ni méchant ni bienveillant.

-**…Désolé… **répond-il simplement, d'une toute petite voix.

À le regarder de plus près, je crois que je le reconnais. Cheveux rouges qui cachent ses yeux, tout pâle et maigrichon… C'est le mec que j'avais croisé dans les escaliers une fois, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier le contact puisqu'il se dégage de ma prise rapidement et s'enfuit littéralement à l'extérieur. Eh ben, il y en a qui supportent vraiment mal cette école… Ayant déjà perdu du temps, et je déteste ça, je me dépêche de monter jusqu'à mon étage et me rue dans ma chambre. Je veux expédier ça vite fait bien fait et retourner auprès de mes amis. En moins de cinq minutes, montre en main, j'ai terminé et je redescends dans la salle commune. En y revenant, j'aperçois Julian sortir du dortoir, un regard étrange et un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Tiens, ça faisait un moment que je l'avais plus vu lui, et je m'en portais bien mieux. Mais bon, il se barre et ça m'arrange. Dans la salle commune, rien n'a changé depuis que je suis parti. En même temps, je suis parti vraiment pas longtemps. Dès que je m'approche du canapé, Ryuga m'attrape par la ceinture et tire dessus pour me faire tomber sur le canapé, dans la même position que quand je n'étais pas encore parti. En moins de cinq secondes, il a de nouveau emmêlé nos jambes et je peux plus me barrer.

-**T'as fait vite Kyoya, **me fait remarquer Chris avec un petit sourire.

-**J'avais dit que j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, **répondé-je avec un sourire en coin.

-**On t'a vu manquer de percuter quelqu'un en partant, **me dit Damian. **Tu connaissais le mec ? T'avais l'air en tout cas.**

-**On peut pas vraiment dire que je le connais, mais je l'ai déjà croisé, **expliqué-je.

-**Nile et moi on le connait, enfin de loin, **soupire Dashan. **C'est le malheureux garçon qui a eu la malchance de se retrouver dans la même chambre que Julian. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Reiji, mais c'est difficile d'être sûr parce qu'il ne parle jamais…**

-**Il a pas l'air d'aller très bien ce mec en tout cas, **dis-je en haussant un peu les épaules.

-**Certains n'encaissent pas bien la pression psychologique qu'on peut subir dans ce genre d'endroit, il doit en faire partie, **rétorque le blondinet avec un air résigné.

Je plains ce mec s'il est dans la même chambre que Julian, ça doit pas être de tout repos. Mon attention est détournée de la conversation par Ryuga, qui essaie de nouveau de m'appuyer sur le ventre. Pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire celui-là. J'ai presque envie de le laisser y arriver, rien que pour voir ce qu'il va faire après. Je baisse donc les bras, et arrête d'essayer de le repousser. Le surveillant a l'air surpris que j'arrête de me défendre, mais agréablement surpris, et il passe ses pieds derrière moi, dans mon dos. Ah d'accord, c'est ça qu'il voulait faire depuis le début. Bon bah là, je peux vraiment plus bouger, il me retient complètement. Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air beaucoup trop content d'avoir réussi.

C'est débile…mais quand Ryuga agit comme ça, il me donne l'impression que mes sentiments…sont peut-être un peu partagés. Je suis le seul de la bande avec qui il agit comme ça, et aucun d'entre nous n'a l'air de comprendre pourquoi. Mais de là à penser que Ryuga pourrait peut-être m'aimer comme moi je l'aime… Nan, je me fais juste des films parce que je suis devenu littéralement raide dingue de lui. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi. Quand j'y repense, je me rappelle que Ryuga a dit que son petit frère a 18 ans. Peut-être…que je lui rappelle son petit frère justement, et qu'il agit avec moi comme il agit avec lui. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films, je me fais du mal inutilement…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout l'histoire de la rencontre entre Chris et Dynamis ! ^^_**

**_Chris : *rougit*_**

**_Kyoya : *se marre*_**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça Kyo, rigole. On en oublierait presque que t'es complètement accro à moi dans la fic hein._**

**_Kyoya : GH… ! LA FERME !_**

**_Ryuga : *se tient la tête* Crie pas, bordel…_**

**_Moi : Tu l'as cherché là en même temps XD_**

**_Chris : *mort de rire dans son coin*_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à dimanche pour un chapitre plein d'émotion ! Moi j'ai des révisions qui m'attendent, vive les rattrapages… _**

**_Ryuga : Allez Wonder, tu vas t'en sortir._**

**_Moi : Ouais, mais ça me saoule ! Allez, salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : À dimanche…_**

**_Chris : *toujours à moitié en train de rire* B-Bye ! XD_**

**_Moi : Chris, faut t'en remettre hein X)_**


	15. Une attitude troublante

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je viens de rentrer de mon rattrapage de maths, mon envie de mourir est immense ! Heureusement, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est léger et ça me change les idées ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu, comme toujours. So much tension…_**

**_Moi : Héhéhé, j'adore ça ! _**

**_Chris : C'est pas nouveau ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : No comment…_**

**_Moi : Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre à dire ! Ah si, on touche du doigt les 1000 vues sur cette fic ! Merci les gens, ça fait plaisir de voir que mes fics continuent de vous plaire _**

**_Kyoya : On est tellement foutus nous…_**

**_Chris : Vous ouais ! Moi ça va XD_**

**_Ryuga : Saleté de privilégié…_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Euh…mais j'ai pas dit que la morsure de 83 et celle de 87 étaient la même ! Je sais qu'elles sont différentes, mais la morsure de 87 est DEVENUE celle de 83 après un retcon parce que Scott s'est emmêlé les pinceaux au niveau de ses indices sur QUI avait mordu, surtout dans FNAF 2 ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne connait pas exactement l'auteur de la morsure de 87, à cause du retcon X) J'explique peut-être un peu mal… Je sais pas si tu connais Captain Hype, mais il a fait des vidéos sur FNAF, et il explique beaucoup mieux que moi XD  
Pour Tsubasa, je sais pas trop… J'aime bien le laisser en arrière-plan X)  
Moi j'ai failli chialer à l'écriture… #JeSuisUneGrosseSensible  
P.S : Ça fait quand même pas très sérieux une nana qui a une dizaine de cannettes vides sur son bureau… Mais elles sont tellement belles, snif… J'ai même une petite bouteille de Fanta russe ! X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Si tu bois du rhum le matin, t'es pas un alcoolique, t'es juste un pirate ! u_u Kidd : C'est le bon état d'esprit ça ! *finit sa bouteille de rhum entamée* Law : *aussi en train de boire* Kidd : J'ai toujours une meilleure descente que toi, l'infirmière ! Law : *fait un doigt d'honneur à Kidd en continuant de boire* Moi : n_n)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bah déjà, il y a le Bao X Chris que je comprends pas, mais il y a surtout beaucoup de ships avec Ryuga ! Genre le Ryuga X Damian, je sais par ma meilleure amie que ça existe, mais je comprends pas pourquoi ! Et le Ryuga X Dynamis aussi, genre nani the fuck ? Je comprends pas ! XD  
Moi je suis bien tombée amoureuse de mon ex alors que je connaissais pas son nom, et lui non plus ne savait pas comment je m'appelais ! Je l'appelais Makoto et lui m'appelait Sekai, comme dans School Days, parce qu'on avait un délire à ce sujet ! XD Il était le pote d'un pote d'ailleurs ! X)  
Il y a vraiment des gens qui aiment Pluto ? Moi tout ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est son costard blanc plutôt classe ! XD  
Kyoya il est au bout du rouleau le pauvre… Heureusement qu'il a Ryuga, et puis Dashan et Chris aussi ! n_n_**

**_xBenou : Ouais, Tsubasa c'est le best conseiller ! XD  
_****_Ryuga est prévenant ouais, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Il est tout sweet n_n_**

* * *

Cette semaine a été plutôt calme, et heureusement pour mes nerfs. Les cours sont d'un ennui mortel, mais je les comprends, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. C'est la seule chose importante pour les examens. Maintenant, on est vendredi et je…m'apprête à rentrer chez moi. Ouais, ça se sent que je suis pas du tout enthousiaste, hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de revoir mon père après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je n'ai jamais réellement envie de le voir, mais là c'est pire. Qu'il décide de mon avenir, qu'il soit froid et distant, qu'il me frappe, tout ça je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps, mais qu'il dise du mal des personnes que j'aime et qui rendent ma vie plus agréable, ça je suis pas capable de l'accepter. Pourtant, j'ai pas le choix, et je vais devoir supporter mon paternel ce week-end. Je sens que je vais passer du temps avec mon frère tiens. Et…et je pense que je vais aussi beaucoup parler avec Ryuga sur Messenger, sur notre conversation perso. Ça me fera du bien, tout en me faisant mal.

Depuis hier, j'ai cette sale impression que le surveillant est devenu…plus tactile avec moi. Il l'était déjà avant, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que depuis hier, depuis ce fameux moment sur le canapé, il ne me lâche littéralement plus. Quand on est allés dîner, il a passé tout son temps à chercher le contact avec moi. Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules, il me poussait avec son épaule, il me claquait le genou, bon ça c'était clairement pour m'emmerder, et il me caressait…souvent…le dos. Je peux vous jurer que j'ai senti ma santé mentale littéralement s'enfuir de…de je sais pas où, de mon âme ! Ça s'est pas vraiment arrangé après le dîner, vu qu'on est retournés se mettre dans la salle commune et qu'on s'est remis sur le canapé de la même manière qu'avant de partir. Je suis réellement étonné d'avoir passé une nuit normale après tout ça… N'empêche, je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive à Ryuga d'un coup. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est juste sa manière d'être… C'est dur pour moi en tout cas.

Ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que ce week-end, Ryuga et moi on ne sera pas si loin l'un de l'autre. C'est ce week-end qu'il rentre chez lui, et lui aussi habite MetalBey City. Bon, c'est pas non plus comme si on habitait à cinq minutes l'un de l'autre, faut pas déconner non plus. Je ne sais pas où Ryuga habite précisément, mais je me souviens qu'il avait dit vivre dans un appartement avec vue sur l'océan. Moi j'habite dans les beaux quartiers, et ils sont assez loin de la mer. MetalBey City n'est pas non plus une ville énorme, mais je pense que l'appartement de Ryuga doit être à quinze minutes en voiture de chez moi, quelque chose comme ça. Quelle importance de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si j'allais foutre les pieds chez lui un jour. Je suis juste un peu curieux, j'imagine.

Je viens de finir de faire ma valise et mon sac, et je m'apprête à quitter l'école pour aller prendre mon bus. Il est 16H10, le bus passe dans vingt minutes. J'ai tout juste le temps de passer dire au revoir à mes amis dans la salle commune, et direction l'arrêt de bus. Je mets mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule, saisit la poignée de ma valise et quitte ma chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer à clé. En me retournant, je vois Ryuga sortir de sa chambre à lui. Il porte une parka noire, un jean gris clair et les bottes en cuir marron foncé qu'il met souvent. Il traine une grosse valise derrière lui, plus grosse que la mienne. Après avoir fermé sa porte à clé, le surveillant se tourne et remarque ma présence. Il sourit presque immédiatement.

-**Oh, Kyoya ! **S'exclame le blanc avec son sourire en coin que j'adore. **On part en même temps à ce que je vois. **

-**Ouais, mais t'es moins chargé que moi visiblement, **lui fais-je remarquer.

-**Normal : ma valise est plus grosse, **rétorque-t-il avec amusement.

-**J'espère pour toi que le coffre de ta voiture est grand, **ricané-je.

-**Euh…Kyo, j'ai pas de voiture. J'ai jamais passé le permis, j'ai même pas le code ! **

-**Oh… Désolé, je pensais qu'à ton âge…tu devais avoir une voiture.**

-**N'en rajoute pas, dès que je le dis je passe pour le pire des immatures… J'aime pas conduire en fait, ça me stress trop de devoir gérer les autres. À bientôt 26 ans, c'est la honte quand même…**

-**Je te comprends tu sais, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai pas envie de toucher le volant d'une voiture. Ça, et le fait que je perde mon calme très rapidement… Mais du coup, tu vas rentrer chez toi comment ? **

-**Bah, comme toi ! Je prends le bus. **

Cette info éveille en moi des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, je panique à l'idée que Ryuga et moi on se retrouve seul à seul, l'un à côté de l'autre dans le bus pendant près d'une heure, et de l'autre, je suis très content de savoir qu'on va passer un petit moment comme ça, en dehors de l'école. J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à mieux le connaître, je pense que c'est l'occasion.

-**Ça veut dire qu'on va se retrouver dans le même bus, **dis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-**Exact, **répond le surveillant en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Promis, je veillerai à pas trop te saouler. **

-**Oh, je m'en fais pas pour ça, **rétorqué-je. **Tu m'as jamais saoulé, tu sais. **

-**Bon, on passe dire au revoir aux autres et on y va ? **Me demande le blanc.

-**Ouais. Faudrait pas qu'on rate le bus quand même. **

Ryuga ricane, et voilà qu'on descend tous les deux, trainant nos valises dans les escaliers sans chercher à faire le moindre effort pour les soulever. Quand on descend des escaliers, c'est pas trop grave. Dans la salle commune, tous nos potes sont réunis, affalés sur les canapés en mode « rien à foutre ». Comme on a déjà un peu trainé et qu'on a pas envie de rater le bus, le surveillant et moi écourtons les au revoir et nous dépêchons de sortir du dortoir. Les roulettes de nos valises font vachement de bruit sur le sol de la cour, mais en même temps on est pas les seuls à trainer des valises donc on entend même plus les nôtres au final. Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, je me rends compte qu'il y a moins d'élèves que la semaine dernière. Je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, et en fait je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une raison particulière à ça. Il n'y a pas tant d'étudiants que ça qui habitent à MetalBey City, et certains ont beau y habiter, ils restent à l'école le week-end pour bosser à la bibliothèque. J'sais pas comment ils font, moi je supporterais pas… Le bus ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son pare-chocs, et plus qu'à grimper dedans. Avec nos valises à la con, ouaiiiiis… Ce bus ressemble plus à un bus de voyage scolaire qu'à un bus de ville, et c'est voulu puisqu'il passe ici. C'est donc un bus avec des rangées de sièges bien alignés, et où on a pas le droit de rester debout. De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment possible. On range nos valises dans des compartiments au-dessus des sièges, c'est déjà bien. Je me demande si la valise de Ryuga aura la place tiens. Bref, on monte dans le bus et on ne va pas vraiment loin, vu que Ryuga veut se mettre au tout premier rang, derrière le chauffeur. Visiblement, il est habitué à se mettre là. En deux temps trois mouvements, il a rangé sa valise au-dessus et s'est installé à côté de la fenêtre. Je me dépêche de faire pareil, pour éviter de bloquer les autres. Je garde mon sac avec moi par contre, trop la flemme de le mettre là-haut. Une fois tout le monde installé, le bus démarre. Il y a jamais personne dans les premiers rangs du bus, tout le monde se fout au fond. Autant dire qu'on est un peu seuls avec Ryuga tout devant du coup…

Le bus a démarré depuis même pas deux minutes que je me sens soudain pris d'un gros coup de barre. J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul, au secours… Je peux pas dormir maintenant en plus, pas dans le bus. Okay, j'en ai pour à peu près une heure de bus, c'est long, mais je me connais et je serais capable de vraiment dormir une heure et de louper mon arrêt. Faut pas que je m'endorme, même si j'en crève d'envie. Dès que je serai rentré chez moi, je fonce dans ma chambre et je fais une sieste. Une bonne grosse sieste.

-**Hé, Kyo, tu m'écoutes ? **Me demande soudainement Ryuga en claquant des doigts devant mon visage.

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers le blanc. Putain, je suis tellement crevé que j'ai même pas entendu qu'il était en train de me parler… Je comprends pas ce que j'ai, j'allais pourtant très bien ce matin et cet aprem, qu'est-ce que j'ai d'un coup ?

-**Mmh ? Euh…non, désolé, je t'écoutais pas là, **m'excusé-je en me grattant la nuque, gêné. **Tu disais ? **

-**Je te demandais dans quel lycée va ton frère, vu qu'il a 16 ans, **me répond le surveillant avec un sourire en coin.

-**Kakeru ? Oh, il est dans le lycée publique de MetalBey City. Il était dans le privé au collège, mais arrivé à sa deuxième année, mon père a décidé de le basculer dans le publique, **expliqué-je. **Après tout, il n'attend rien de spécial de mon frangin, pas comme moi. C'est tant mieux pour mon frère, il se plait beaucoup plus dans le publique. Comme pratiquement tous ses amis du collège publique sont dans son lycée, sa classe ressemble à celle de l'année dernière et il est content. **

-**Au lycée publique ? Hé, mais ça veut dire qu'il est dans le même lycée que mon frère, **conclut Ryuga en souriant. **Je me demande s'ils se connaissent du coup.**

-**Ça m'étonnerait quand même… Mon frère est en première année, si le tien a 18 ans ça veut dire qu'il est en troisième année. Je crois pas…qu'ils se connaissent…**

-**Kyo, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué…**

-**J'en ai pas juste l'air, je le suis… Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis complètement crevé d'un coup. J'ai une putain d'envie de dormir…**

-**Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une petite sieste alors ? **

-**Dans le bus ? T'es malade ? Je risque de louper mon arrêt si je m'endors ! Non, je dormirai chez moi.**

-**Tu devrais dormir maintenant, t'as vraiment l'air HS… Dis-moi à quel arrêt tu descends, et je te réveillerai quand on s'en approchera. **

C'est même pas une proposition, ça sonne comme un ordre. J'hésite un peu quand même… Je n'hésite pas longtemps cependant, ma fatigue est tellement grande que je craque assez vite. Je dis à Ryuga à quel arrêt je descends pour rentrer chez moi, il hoche la tête, et je laisse ensuite ma tête reposer en arrière sur l'appuie-tête de mon siège. Je crois que je suis tellement mort que je vais m'endormir instantanément là… D'ailleurs je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr parce que je me sens déjà un peu partir. Ce n'est pas une position confortable pour dormir, c'est sûr, mais tant pis. Au pire, j'aurai quelques courbatures et puis c'est tout. Rien de bien grave. J'ai les yeux fermés depuis seulement une minute, quelque chose comme ça, et je sens que je m'endors. Je suis tellement K.O…

**XXXXXX**

-**Kyo ? Kyo, réveille-toi, on est bientôt arrivés à ton arrêt, **m'appelle la voix de Ryuga dans mon sommeil.

Encore dans le coton, je me sens secoué doucement. Un peu perdu, j'ouvre les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois pour bien me réveiller. Putain, j'ai dormi hyper profondément, je me sens tout lourd… Même si je me sens lourd, je sens bien que je ne suis plus en position assise. Euh…quand est-ce que je me suis à moitié allongé ? Après avoir encore bien cligné des yeux pour revenir sur terre, je me tourne un peu, de manière à être presque allongé sur le dos. Quand je vois le visage de Ryuga au-dessus de moi, je sens mon cœur louper plein de battements et je dois rassembler tout mon self-control pour ne pas rougir comme une écrevisse. Putain de merde, j'ai dormi sur les genoux de Ryuga ! Enfin, sur ses cuisses plutôt, mais c'est pas la question ! Et maintenant que je suis entièrement réveillé, je me rends aussi compte que sa main droite est sur mon épaule depuis un moment… Mais bordel, c'est trop bizarre comme situation ! Heureusement que tous les élèves de l'école sont soit au fond du bus, soit descendus, parce que là ils se poseraient de sérieuses questions sur la relation qu'on entretient Ryuga et moi.

-**Haha, tu as vraiment un sommeil profond Kyo, **glousse le surveillant. **Je comprends pourquoi tu avais peur de louper ton arrêt si tu t'endormais. **

-**Mmh, je sais, **dis-je en me redressant sur mon siège, levant la tête pour regarder l'écran qui montre l'avancée du trajet du bus. **Okay, je descends dans trois arrêts.**

-**Ouais, je t'ai réveillé assez tôt pour que t'aies le temps de te remettre un peu de ta sieste, **m'explique Ryuga avec son éternel sourire en coin. **Ça m'a fait un peu mal je t'avoue, tu avais l'air de vraiment bien dormir. **

-**En parlant de ça, tu sais comment je me suis retrouvé à dormir…sur tes genoux ? **Lui demandé-je, rougissant légèrement de gêne.

-**Bah ouais, c'est moi qui t'ai mis comme ça ! Quand tu t'es endormi, t'as commencé à pencher de mon côté, je t'ai senti contre mon épaule. J'avais peur que tu te fasses mal au cou dans cette position, j'ai déjà expérimenté plus d'une fois, alors je t'ai fait assez pencher pour que tu te retrouves sur mes genoux. Vu la sieste que tu t'es tapé, je suis visiblement plutôt confortable ! **

Sa propre réflexion le fait ricaner, et moi je sais plus trop où me mettre. Je savais que je pencherais un peu d'un côté dans mon sommeil, mais j'espérais très fort pencher du côté du couloir ? Une chance sur deux, eh bah j'ai perdu… Faut vraiment pas que je joue à des jeux de hasard à un moment dans ma vie, parce que de la chance, j'en ai pas beaucoup quand même… Et puis sa dernière phrase quoi… Confortable, oui il l'est, et je soupçonne fortement ma sieste d'avoir été si bonne parce qu'inconsciemment, je savais que je dormais sur ses genoux. Tuez-moi bordel… On se rapproche de plus en plus de mon arrêt, alors je vérifie que mes affaires sont bien rangées et que je n'ai rien oublié. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir oublié, mais on est jamais trop sûr. Après avoir passé l'arrêt juste avant le mien, j'appuie sur le bouton pour demander l'arrêt et me lève pour récupérer ma valise.

-**Bon, je vais pas tarder à descendre, **dis-je, apercevant déjà mon arrêt au loin. **Passe un bon week-end, Ryuga. **

-**Toi aussi, Kyo, **me répond-il. **J'espère que ça va aller…avec ton père. Enfin, dans tous les cas, tu sais que je suis là si tu veux en parler. Comme je suis en ville ce week-end, si tu veux qu'on se parle en personne, ça m'ira très bien aussi. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire sur notre conv' perso, et on trouvera bien un endroit pour se retrouver en ville. **

J'aimerais bien répondre, mais la proposition me surprend tellement que les mots bloquent dans ma gorge et je me contente donc de faire « oui » de la tête. Mon arrêt est vraiment proche maintenant. Avant que je me dirige vers le milieu du bus pour descendre, Ryuga se décale de son siège pour se rapprocher de moi et m'attrape par le col de ma veste, tirant pour me faire pencher vers lui. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fait ça, je panique légèrement et tire en arrière pour le faire lâcher. Réflexe stupide, c'est à cause…de mon père. Mon attitude ne semble pas perturber mon surveillant puisqu'il se contente d'afficher son expression habituelle. Le bus commence à ralentir, et Ryuga m'embrasse précipitamment sur le front avant de me lâcher pour que je puisse descendre. Quand je sens le bus s'arrêter, je me précipite limite vers la porte pour sortir. L'air frais sur mon visage me fait du bien, et je me dirige vers ma maison, ne jetant pas le moindre regard en arrière vers le bus.

Pourquoi…pourquoi Ryuga a fait ça ?! Pourquoi il m'a embrassé sur le front ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, merde ?! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir aussi rouge que sa mèche, j'ai senti mon cœur pratiquement arrêter de battre. Là c'est plus une question d'être tactile… Ou alors…ou alors c'est ma petite théorie sur le fait qu'il se comporte avec moi comme il se comporte avec son frère qui se vérifie une nouvelle fois. C'est peut-être quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude de faire à son frangin, moi ça m'arrive souvent avec Kakeru. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Tss, quand je pense qu'avant je me foutais de la gueule des mecs qui se prennent des « T'es comme un frère pour moi » de la part des meufs qu'ils kiffent… Le karma, toujours prêt à m'enculer. Putain, ça fait super mal de se faire friendzoned, et ça fait encore plus mal quand tu te retrouves considéré comme un frère par ton crush. J'ai vraiment une vie de merde…

Broyant un peu du noir, j'aperçois ma maison au loin devant moi. Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci, mon père n'est pas à la maison, et franchement tant mieux. Je suis déjà pas dans un bon mood, j'ai pas envie qu'il en rajoute. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je passe le grillage du manoir. Contrairement à la semaine dernière, ma mère ne m'attend pas devant la porte. Elle a réussi à un peu se détendre, elle ne stress plus autant pour moi. Bon, elle continue de me bombarder de questions quand je l'appelle dans la semaine, et ça je pense que ça ne changera pas de toute l'année. Ma mère est et restera une maman qui s'inquiète tout le temps pour ses enfants, c'est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature. Je rentre donc en poussant la porte pleine de gravures de la maison, qui n'est pas fermée à clé parce que ma mère sait que je dois bientôt rentrer. Mon frère est rentré aussi, il est quand même 17H30 passé, ses cours au lycée ne se terminent jamais si tard.

-**Maman ? Keru ? **Appelé-je une fois la porte passée. **C'est moi, j'suis rentré ! Vous êtes où ? **

J'ai à peine fini de parler que j'entends mon frangin hurler « NII-CHAN ! » depuis sa chambre. Il déboule littéralement de sa chambre, faisant claquer sa porte, et je l'observe courir sur le palier du premier étage puis descendre les escaliers. Il a son look habituel : un t-shirt blanc tout simple, un jean bien déchiré et des chaussettes dépareillées. Le look parfait de l'ado à la cool. Si seulement je pouvais me fringuer comme j'en avais vraiment envie à la maison… J'ai des fringues que je ne mets presque jamais, mon père les trouve trop « inappropriées » et « provocantes pour un garçon ». Ah non mais ouais hein, c'est limite si mon père dit que je me fringue comme une pute. Le respect est mort et enterré, j'vous le dis. Quand je vois mon frère arriver vers moi, je remarque qu'il a une attèle au poignet droit. Ça, ça sent encore l'accident de skateboard. Kakeru est prudent, mais des fois il surestime un peu ses skills et il se foire lamentablement. Heureusement, il ne s'est jamais rien cassé.

-**Nii-chan ! **S'exclame-t-il en me sautant au cou. **J'suis trop content de te voir ! Tu m'as manquééééé ! **

-**Mais Keru, on s'est vus le week-end dernier, **ricané-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-**C'est trop long quand même ! J'suis pas encore habitué au fait de plus te voir tous les jours, **geint mon petit frère en se serrant encore plus contre moi.

-**Je sais, p'tit frère, je sais, **lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. **Je vois que tu t'es encore amoché. **

-**Héhé, j'ai raté une figure en voulant me la péter devant mes copains du skate-park mardi après-midi… **

-**Maman a dû t'emmener chez le médecin et elle s'est encore beaucoup trop inquiété, j'imagine ? **

-**Tu la connais… C'est juste foulé, mais elle me traite comme si je m'étais brisé le poignet en deux ! C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive quand même, à force je reconnais le type de douleur que ça provoque… **

Kakeru a l'air saoulé que maman le traite comme un bébé parce qu'il s'est foulé le poignet. Elle est comme ça en même temps, elle s'inquiète facilement et elle nous couve dès qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. J'y pense, mon frère a de la chance d'être ambidextre, parce que s'il n'était toujours que droitier, il aurait du mal à écrire avec son poignet dans une attèle. En fait, mon frère est droitier mais il est devenu ambidextre, il parait que c'est plus commun qu'on ne le croit. Mon père lui a fait prendre des cours de piano quand il était petit, c'était pour l'occuper et lui donner une activité « noble ». Moi je n'ai pas eu de cours de piano, mon père pensait sûrement que pour moi ce n'était pas nécessaire, je faisais déjà plein d'autres trucs. Le piano, ça peut développer l'ambidextrie parce que les pianistes peuvent jouer deux partitions différentes avec chaque main. Résultat : mon frère est devenu ambidextre et peut utiliser sa main gauche et sa main droite de manière à peu près équivalente. J'avoue que je l'envie un peu, ça doit être tellement pratique…

Je vois finalement ma mère arriver, et vu sa tenue elle était dans le jardin…ou plutôt le parc, parce que vu la taille on ne peut plus vraiment appeler ça un jardin. Évidemment, on a un jardinier qui s'en occupe, mais ma mère prend soin de deux plantes en particulier que le jardinier n'a pas le droit de toucher. Deux rosiers. L'un donne des roses roses, l'autre donne des roses blanches. En fait, ces deux rosiers, c'est ma mère qui les a choisis, plantés et chouchoutés depuis des années. Le premier, celui avec les roses roses, c'était pour ma naissance, et le deuxième, pour la naissance de Kakeru. Il parait qu'en langage des fleurs, les roses symbolisent différentes manières de dire « je t'aime ». Si je dis pas de bêtise, ce qui est compliqué puisque le langage des fleurs n'est pas universel, les roses roses, c'est l'amour tendre et les roses blanches, c'est l'amour pur. Les deux mélangés, ça correspond bien à l'amour d'une mère pour ses enfants. Père devrait en prendre de la graine tiens…

Après m'avoir serré dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, et vérifié l'état du poignet de mon frère, ma mère part dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. On n'est qu'au début du printemps, il fait encore un peu frais dehors, mais elle a eu chaud en s'occupant des rosiers, et puis le jardinage ça salit. Mon petit frère et moi remontons dans nos chambres respectives, pour nous détendre un petit peu en attendant que notre père rentre du travail. Ouaiiiis… Je balance mes affaires dans un coin de ma chambre, je rangerai plus tard, et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je t'aime, grand lit douillet, en semaine tu me manques… Je suis posé depuis même pas dix secondes que je reçois une notif Messenger sur mon téléphone. Curieux, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et regarde l'écran. Ça vient de ma conv avec Ryuga, juste lui et moi. Il a modifié mon pseudo… ? Il faut que je jette un coup d'œil.

_Ryuga a défini votre pseudo sur Ocean Eyes_

_Ryuga a modifié le thème de la discussion en Berry_

Berry, c'est le thème en dégradé du bleu foncé vers le rouge. C'est joli, c'est même mon thème préféré pour les conv Messenger, à croire que Ryuga est mentaliste. Mais ce pseudo… Je sais que ça fait référence au bleu de mes yeux, mais je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais qu'il avait décidé de mettre mon pseudo sur « Kyo », vu qu'il m'appelle tout le temps comme ça quand on est que tous les deux. Je ne sais même pas comment le prendre… J'ai qu'à lui demander.

_Moi : Euh…merci ? Mais pourquoi ce pseudo au juste ? X)_

_Ryuga : J'adore tes yeux, c'est tout._

Il aurait rien pu dire de plus gênant que ça je pense. Même si, je ne vais pas mentir, ça me rend vraiment heureux qu'il trouve que mes yeux sont beaux. Mmh…comment moi je pourrais le surnommer ? Réfléchis, réfléchis… Ah, j'ai peut-être une idée.

_Vous avez défini le pseudo de Ryuga sur Smaug_

_Ryuga : Je suis loin d'être aussi riche que Smaug, mais je suis flatté X)_

_Moi : Son trésor, il l'a volé aux nains, mais comme sur la conv de groupe Chris t'a surnommé L'empereur dragon, j'ai cherché un nom de dragon connu ! X)_

_Ryuga : J'suis content, Smaug il a la classe ! X)_

_Moi : Tu es arrivé chez toi ? _

_Ryuga : Je viens de descendre du bus, l'arrêt est littéralement en bas de mon immeuble donc là j'ai plus qu'à monter !_

_Moi : Il a beaucoup d'étages ? _

_Ryuga : 10 étages, et moi je suis au 6__ème__ ! Vive l'ascenseur ! _

_Moi : J'espère pour toi qu'il n'a jamais été en panne, parce que monter des escaliers jusqu'au sixième étage, c'est long ! XD_

_Ryuga : Il ne l'a jamais été…enfin, pour l'instant, je croise les doigts ! _

_Moi : C'est ça, croise les doigts ! XD_

_Ryuga : Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser… Mon frère vient de m'envoyer un message, il veut m'appeler en FaceTime '_

_Moi : Eh bah vas-y, le fais pas attendre ! X)_

_Ryuga : À plus, belle gueule ! ; )_

Je…je ne sais plus quoi penser de l'attitude de Ryuga. Pourquoi j'ai autant l'impression qu'il flirte avec moi ?! Il est bizarre… Je crois juste…que c'est sa manière d'être, et que ça me perturbe parce que moi je suis amoureux de lui… Son attitude me fait du mal, mais indirectement. Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus si je suis capable de supporter tout ça… J'ai l'impression de me faire transpercer le cœur avec des aiguilles, mais en même temps justement mon cœur se réchauffe quand il dit des choses comme ça, des choses ambigües. Ça va finir par me rendre fou…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, ce pauvre Kyoya de la fic est torturé par ses sentiments ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Chris : Je sens que ça va plus trop tarder la mise en couple ! X)_**

**_Moi : Effectivement ! Mais je ne dis pas dans combien de chapitres, je garde un peu de suspense ! _**

**_Ryuga : Pourquoi dans tes fics, j'ai jamais le permis ? _**

**_Moi : Parce que tu passes ta vie à marcher ? _**

**_Ryuga : …Okay, un point pour toi._**

**_Kyoya : Sinon, faut s'attendre à quoi pour dimanche ? _**

**_Moi : Eh bien, à un chapitre plutôt mignon ! Toujours dans les feels, mais mignon n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais bah tant mieux hein, ce sera mieux que les deux chapitres précédents._**

**_Moi : Pour notre équilibre émotionnel, oui ! XD_**

**_Chris : On me verra un peu plus moi ? _**

**_Ryuga : Si tu veux une fic dont t'es le perso principal, t'as qu'à demander hein._**

**_Chris : …_**

**_Moi : Il a pas tort Chris, va falloir arrêter de vouloir leur piquer la vedette ! XD_**

**_Chris : '_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à dimanche chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**


	16. La soirée d'intégration

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! En direct de chez moi, à cause du confinement, je vous apporte un peu de loisir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Putain, je vais devenir fou à force de plus pouvoir sortir ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Oui bah on va parler d'autres choses hein ! Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, chers lecteurs, car c'est le chapitre deeee…la soirée d'intégration ! _**

**_Chris : Comme le titre le laisse subtilement penser ! X)_**

**_Moi : Yay ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Kyo va péter un câble._**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Ouais bah on s'en fout ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens, j'espère que je vous change les idées avec mes chapitres ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je vais boire un verre tiens, ça m'aidera à oublier._**

**_Ryuga : Il va vraiment finir par devenir dingue._**

**_Chris : Il serait prié de péter un câble dans son coin alors ! _**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ce qu'il va advenir de Pluto ? Patience, patience… *sourire sadique*  
La fin est trop chou ouais ! *_*  
P.S : J'ai un peu la collectionnite aigüe, même dans les jeux vidéo je l'ai ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ouch, pauvres Marimo et Love Cook ! XD Kidd : PUTAIN ! AVEC CE VIRUS DE MERDE, JE PEUX PLUS SORTIR D'ICI ! COMMENT JE VAIS TUER MALDEKA MAINTENANT ?! Law : C'est pas en gueulant que tu vas arranger les choses, Eustass-ya. Kidd : Ta gueule l'infirmière ! Moi : Eh bah je vais m'amuser avec ces deux-là moi ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Hors contexte du boulot ? Bah…les bourgeois et les aristos ? XD  
La voiture, c'est plus confortable que le bus ! Nan sans déc', je me suis tapée deux fois 24H de bus quand je suis allée en Italie, disons que j'ai dormi 3-4H à chaque fois et que c'est déjà un exploit ^^'  
C'est sûr que c'est un sujet difficile à aborder, et à lire aussi, mais j'aime bien m'entrainer un peu à écrire des trucs sérieux ! Visiblement, j'y arrive assez bien ^^_**

**_xBenou : Ryuga, c'est best boy ever dans cette fic putain ! *^*  
On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, Ryuga et Kyoya sont et seront toujours des overprotectives big bro ! XD_**

* * *

Après un week-end inintéressant au possible et un début de semaine bien chiant, nous voilà arriver à la journée que Chris attend depuis des semaines : le jour de la soirée d'intégration. Pour faire court, on est jeudi. Ouais, c'est beaucoup plus court hein. Je sais que j'ai élipsé beaucoup de jours, presque une semaine en fait puisque la dernière fois on était vendredi, mais il ne s'est vraiment rien passé d'intéressant.

Mon père n'a pas été chiant ce week-end, j'entends par-là qu'il ne m'a ni gueulé dessus ni frappé. Ouais, c'est comme ça que je relativise… Je sais, c'est un peu triste, mais bon. Je suis un peu habitué, donc je suis assez détaché de tout ça. Dimanche soir, j'ai pris le bus pour retourner à l'école et, comme vendredi après-midi, je me suis retrouvé à côté de Ryuga, qui lui aussi rentrait. Bon, au moins cette fois je me suis pas endormi sur lui. En même temps, j'ai pas eu de coup de barre cette fois, et tant mieux. Pendant le week-end, on a finalement pas beaucoup parlé sur Messenger parce que son petit frère est venu squatter. Il avait pas prévu que son frère débarque comme ça, ça lui a fait plaisir évidemment mais il avait pas prévu que ça se passe de cette manière. De toute façon, comme mon week-end a été calme, ça ne m'a pas trop embêté. Et puis bon, ça ne nous a pas empêchés de discuter sur la conv' de groupe ! Il était en forme Chris ce week-end, mais en même temps il est très très impatient que la soirée d'intégration ait lieu. Il a vraiment envie de faire la fête et de picoler.

Et puis le début de la semaine à l'école, c'était pas franchement passionnant. C'est notre troisième semaine dans l'école, la routine s'est installée. Les cours, les potes, la douche, le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner, le goûter et le dîner, tout ce blabla quoi. Enfin…il y a bien quelque chose qui anime un peu l'école depuis le début de la semaine, mais c'est bien le genre de trucs dont je me bats royalement les couilles : des rumeurs. Ouais, des rumeurs courent dans l'école, et en fait ça a commencé dimanche, mais évidemment j'étais pas là donc je pouvais pas savoir. Je vous épargne les détails des rumeurs, ça vole franchement pas haut. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est que la personne visée par ces rumeurs, c'est le mec qui m'a percuté la semaine dernière et que j'avais aussi croisé dans les escaliers. Il s'appelle Reiji Mizuchi, et cette fois j'en suis sûr parce que j'ai vu son nom sur la liste d'émargement d'un de nos TD, parce que oui, il est dans notre groupe de TD. Ça me fait limite de la peine que ces rumeurs…dégoûtantes trainent sur lui, il avait déjà l'air d'aller mal rien qu'à son arrivée, il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on rajoute ça par-dessus. Je suis sûr que c'est Julian qui a lancé cette rumeur, ce ne serait pas étonnant vu qu'il est le coloc' de chambre de Reiji. Tss, ce mec est vraiment répugnant.

Actuellement, il est près de 18H30. Je suis revenu de la muscu il y a près d'une demi-heure, je me suis douché et là je suis en train de me préparer pour la soirée d'intégration. Oui, je me prépare pour la soirée. Quand je dis que je me « prépare », je suis juste en train de me demander ce que je vais mettre et après je vais remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux et moi, c'est une grande histoire de galère capillaire. Ils s'emmêlent super facilement… La soirée commence à 19H, et ça va se terminer vers minuit. Pour la soirée d'intégration, l'école décale le couvre-feu et il n'y aura aucun cours demain matin. Pour mes amis de 1ère année et moi, c'est carrément pas de cours du tout. De 19H à minuit quand même, ça va être une loooongue soirée. Enfin, pour ceux qui tiendront jusqu'à la fin. Moi je pense que je vais retourner au dortoir vers 23H et me coucher. En revanche, Chris risque de faire partie de ceux qui vont se coucher tard et décuver le lendemain. Je ne fais que supposer à partir de ce que le blondinet a raconté sur la conv' de groupe, mais je ne pense pas me tromper.

N'empêche, l'enthousiasme de Chris a réussi à contaminer un peu Damian. Au début, l'autre américain de la bande n'était vraiment pas chaud pour la soirée. Faire la fête, c'est pas vraiment son truc, et l'alcool ne l'attire pas, mais alors là pas du tout. Il est plutôt jus d'orange et Coca-Cola. Mais Chris a raconté plein d'anecdotes de ses soirées de l'année précédente, et il y a mis tellement d'âme et d'enthousiasme que Damian a fini par avoir envie de venir, juste pour voir ce que ça peut donner. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera longtemps, et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il boira, mais il va venir pour au moins profiter de l'ambiance. Le plus important après tout, c'est de s'amuser, pas de se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout ! Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que Chris fait, mais disons que d'après Dashan et Ryuga, le blond a fini bien pété à certaines soirées de l'année précédente. Moi de mon côté, je vais écouter Ryuga à ce sujet-là. Je ne sais pas quel goût peut avoir de l'alcool plus fort que du champagne, et j'ai limite peur du goût que ça peut avoir. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop…écœurant ou brûlant. Pas envie d'avoir l'impression de boire du gel hydro alcoolique non plus…

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations débiles qui me donnent l'impression d'être une nana qui se prépare pour un rencard, je choisis finalement ma tenue pour la soirée. Ce sera donc un t-shirt court noir, avec marqué dessus en belles lettres rouges irrégulières « WILD », un jean bleu foncé déchiré au niveau des genoux et un chemise légère à carreaux dans les tons rouges-noirs-gris que j'ai retroussé au niveau de mes coudes. C'est une tenue un peu légère pour une soirée de fin avril, et bientôt début mai, mais la soirée a lieu dans le gymnase et entre 200 et 250 étudiants réunis dedans à sauter sur place au rythme de la musique et à boire, ça produit de la chaleur. Beaucoup de chaleur. On va mourir de chaud là-dedans, c'est moi qui le dis. Habituellement, j'ai tendance à beaucoup accessoiriser mes tenues si j'en ai l'occasion, mais là j'ai bizarrement la flemme alors je me contente de mettre mon pendentif croc de lion. J'enfile ensuite mes Converse basses noires, et je suis paré. Je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre mes amis dans la salle commune et on attendra qu'il soit l'heure. Il est 18H40, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je quitte donc ma chambre après avoir vérifié l'état de mes cheveux, et aussi que j'ai bien mon téléphone, n'oublie pas de fermer ma porte à clé, range la clé dans la poche avant de mon pantalon, celle où il n'y a pas mon téléphone, et descends dans la salle commune du dortoir Alpha.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, je suis surpris de constater qu'il n'y a que mes amis. Ils sont où tous les autres étudiants ? Ils sont quand même pas déjà dans le gymnase alors que c'est pas l'heure ? Bah, après tout je m'en fous. En m'entendant arriver, tous mes potes se tournent vers moi et me sourient. Mon regard est immédiatement attiré par Ryuga, oui je sais c'est étonnant mais pour une fois j'ai une bonne raison. La tenue qu'il porte…attire VRAIMENT l'attention, et pas juste la mienne je pense. Il porte une chemise sans manches en cuir noire, un pantalon en cuir noir, des bottes en cuir marron…et même un bracelet en cuir rouge sur son poignet droit ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un porter autant de cuir, et…bah étrangement, c'est pourtant pas de mauvais goût. Ça lui va bien. Il a quelque chose sur le front aussi. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est une couronne, ça n'a pas la forme d'une couronne au sens traditionnel du terme, alors je devrais dire…une tiare ? J'en ai aucune idée, mais il a un truc de ce style à la racine de ses cheveux, doré et avec une tête de dragon en son centre. Woah… C'est beaucoup trop la classe. C'est un style extrêmement original, mais classe. Ça me parait pas vraiment adapté pour une soirée, le cuir c'est pas spécialement confortable, mais si c'est comme ça qu'il se sent bien, qui suis-je pour juger ?

-**Kyoya, t'as cru qu'on allait en boîte ou quoi ? **Me dit Chris en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. **Sérieux, on passe pour quoi nous à côté ? Tu nous fais de l'ombre ! **

-**Si t'as pas compris, il essaie de te dire qu'il te trouve canon fringué comme ça, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Dans les grandes lignes, oui c'est ça, **confirme le blond avec un sourire amusé.

-**Ne le prends pas personnellement Chris**, **je n'ai pas décidé de m'habiller comme ça pour qu'on ne voit que moi, c'est juste mon style, **gloussé-je.

-**Eh bah putain, avec Ryuga vous faites la paire, **fait remarquer Dashan.

-**J'y peux rien si j'ai un style qui se remarque autant, **lui répond le surveillant.

Qui se remarque, c'est bien le mot ouais. Franchement, à côté de lui, moi on me remarque plus, je suis transparent d'un seul coup. Je m'assois à côté de lui dans le canapé pour discuter avec tout le monde, et mon regard tombe sur son indus'. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il en a un, pourtant c'est pas un truc très discret. C'est même tout l'inverse. C'est juste que son look attire déjà tellement l'attention la plupart du temps qu'on en oublie son piercing. Moi je l'oublie en tout cas. En parlant de piercings, Dashan a remis les siens. Visiblement, pour la soirée on a le droit. Ça ne m'étonne pas, la soirée d'intégration est entièrement gérée par le BDE, l'école ne fait pas grand-chose au finale, à part nous accorder le droit d'utiliser le gymnase, de boire et de nous coucher plus tard que d'habitude. Finalement, quand on parle entre amis, le temps passe vite et il est déjà 19H alors que j'ai la sensation de m'être posé depuis même pas cinq minutes. Chris ne tient littéralement plus en place, c'est limite s'il se jette dehors et que nous on lui court après pour le rattraper. Je commence à vraiment comprendre pourquoi il redouble sa première année. À l'extérieur, la cour est vide mais les lumières à l'intérieur du gymnase l'illuminent par endroits. La musique qui vient du gymnase résonne aussi dans l'enceinte de l'école vide, ça annonce un vrillage de tympans quand on va entrer.

Et effectivement, en entrant ça ne loupe pas : la musique est tellement forte que ça me donne envie de me boucher les oreilles. Il va me falloir un petit temps d'adaptation. Le gymnase est bien rempli, mais comme il est grand on étouffe pas non plus. Les lumières colorées me tuent les rétines, là aussi je vais avoir besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation. J'ai même pas fait deux pas dans le gymnase que Chris, qui est juste à côté de moi, me chope par le bras et m'entraine vers les tables où sont disposées toutes les bouteilles. Quel alcoolo celui-là alors ! Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut, contrairement à moi qui regarde d'un œil circonspect les bouteilles alignées devant moi. Il y a tellement de choix, je me sens perdu. De son côté, le blondinet a visiblement jeté son dévolu sur un whisky-coca. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné qu'il aime le whisky ? Ah oui : parce qu'il est américain. Ça ne change rien au fait que moi, je ne sais toujours pas quoi boire. Comme je n'ai jamais bu d'alcools forts, peut-être que je devrais commencer par couper un alcool avec un truc soft ? Ça me parait pas trop débile comme raisonnement. La question maintenant c'est : quel alcool et quelle boisson soft ? Help, j'suis paumé…

Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, et une toute aussi profonde hésitation, je décide de me pousser pour me mettre un peu plus sur le côté. Je suis civilisé quand même, et j'ai pas envie de gêner ceux qui savent déjà très bien avec quoi ils vont se « désaltérer » ce soir. Alors que je suis presque arrivé tout au bout des tables qui ont été mises bout à bout pour pouvoir loger toutes les bouteilles, je sens quelqu'un attraper la ceinture de mon pantalon pour me retenir. Même pas le temps de me demander si c'est pas Ryuga qui est venu me rejoindre, ça lui ressemble bien de faire un truc ça, que je sens ladite main lâcher ma ceinture et descendre sur mes fesses pour les peloter sans gêne. Okay, je sais pas qui est en train de faire ça, mais dans deux secondes il est mort. J'ai quand même bien ma petite idée sur QUI pourrait être assez pervers et sans gêne pour peloter quelqu'un comme ça. D'un geste vif, et sans même me retourner, j'attrape le poignet du connard qui a cru qu'il pouvait me peloter tranquillement et que je dirais rien, et je serre ma main hyper fort pour lui faire bien mal. Hé ho, c'est de la légitime défense hein.

-**Haha, fidèle à toi-même, Kyoya, **ricane le mec dans mon dos, la main tout de même bien raide à cause de la douleur. **Tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour. **

Tss, je le savais. Cette voix est impossible à confondre avec une autre… Le mec qui vient de me foutre une main au cul, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, c'est cet enfoiré de Julian. Erk, ça me dégoûte encore plus que ce soit lui. Sans lâcher son poignet, en fait je suis même en train d'appuyer encore plus fort dans l'espoir de lui broyer les os, je me retourne et le fusille des yeux. Entité supérieure quelconque, pitié tue-le. Il y a des gens qui méritent pas de vivre, alors fais un effort STP ! Cette saleté de blondasse de mes deux tient un verre dans sa main libre, enfin un gobelet vu qu'on boit dans des gobelets, et l'odeur qui s'en dégage est sacrément forte. Je sais pas ce qu'il boit, et je m'en branle, mais si la teneur en alcool est proportionnelle à l'odeur, ça doit au moins être de la vodka ou un truc comme ça. En tout cas, il a bien du mal à tenir son sourire narquois vu que je suis en train de lui exploser le poignet. Mmh, j'avoue, c'est jouissif.

-**C'est pas que je n'ai pas d'humour, c'est que c'est pas drôle, **dis-je en continuant de serrer toujours plus fort son poignet. **J'sais pas dans quelle dimension t'as vu que mettre une main au cul de quelqu'un sans son accord, c'est quelque chose de drôle. **

-**Pour un mec qui s'habille aussi court, je te trouve hyper coincé, **répond Julian, commençant à grimacer de douleur et à trembler. **Lâche-moi maintenant.**

-**Et pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? **Ricané-je. **C'est toi qui es en tort, et tu mérites bien une petite correction.**

-**Je te conseille de ne rien faire que tu pourrais regretter, **gronde-t-il, d'un air menaçant que je n'arrive pas à prendre au sérieux puisque je suis toujours en train de lui écraser le poignet.

-**Justement, je regretterais amèrement de ne pas te faire payer ton geste. T'as cru quoi ? Que tu pouvais me peloter et que je te laisserais faire ? T'as visiblement toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas comme la majorité des étudiants ici, je n'ai pas peur de toi. **

-**Tu devrais.**

-**Désolé, mais c'est difficile d'avoir peur d'une tête à coiffer. T'as perdu tes barrettes d'ailleurs ? T'as même pas un petit chouchou ? **

-**Retire ça tout de suite ! **

-**Woh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Demande soudainement une voix derrière nous.

Je reconnais cette voix, et laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Julian, qui fait encore plus la gueule qu'avant. Cette voix, c'est celle de Ryuga. La blondasse sait pertinemment que le surveillant ne sera pas de son côté, et ça l'agace. Ah, il y a une certaine justice quand même dans ce monde. J'ai assez mis la pression à Julian pour cette fois en tout cas. Je lâche donc son poignet et me tourne vers Ryuga en souriant. Il me rend mon sourire mais le perd immédiatement en regardant Julian. Après tout, il n'a jamais caché qu'il déteste ce petit connard blond.

-**Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? **Demande-t-il une nouvelle fois, croisant les bras avec un air sévère.

-**Il vient de me broyer le poignet, **se plaint la blondasse, massant son poignet droit que j'ai bien écrasé.

-**Ouais, parce qu'il m'a mis une main aux fesses, **complété-je. **Mais ça, il se garde bien de le dire. **

-**Pourquoi je suis même pas étonné ? **Soupire Ryuga, l'air vraiment agacé et énervé. **Allez, va-t'en Konzern. Là, t'es clairement pas en position de l'ouvrir. **

-**Mais il m'a fait mal ! **S'exclame Julian, outré.

L'italien se prend immédiatement un regard noir particulièrement appuyé de la part du surveillant et déglutit difficilement. Après m'avoir lancé un regard de travers, il se barre sans demander son reste. Ouais, vraiment jouissif. Dès que le blondinet sort du champ de vision de Ryuga, ce dernier pousse un profond soupir agacé et se retourne vers moi. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque qu'il tient une bouteille dans sa main droite, plus que probablement une bière.

-**Ce petit con me fatigue, **marmonne le surveillant. **Tu l'as bien calmé en tout cas. Il t'a complètement dans le collimateur maintenant, félicitations.**

-**Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, **ricané-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu bois au fait ? **

-**Une bière parfumée au cassis, **répond-il.

-**Ça existe ça ? **Gloussé-je.

-**Bien sûr, on peut faire des bières avec plein de goûts différents. J'aime pas vraiment le goût de la bière tout seul, je préfère la bière avec un goût fruité. Je passe pour un bébé quand je dis ça… **

-**Haha, mon pauvre ! C'est pas comme si t'aimais la bière sans alcool non plus.**

-**Ouh, ça c'est une pique qui ferait mal à Chris. Il adore ça. Mais aimer la bière fruitée ne m'empêche pas d'aimer des alcools beaucoup plus fort que ça, et pas coupés avec autre chose. **

-**À propos de ça, t'avais pas dit que tu ferais mon éducation au niveau de l'alcool vu que je suis complètement novice ? **

-**Si, j'avais dit ça.**

-**Alors ? Je devrais commencer par quoi ? **

-**Puisque tu n'as jamais bu quelque chose de fort, je te conseille de boire des trucs qui arrachent pas trop. Genre…bah, de la bière justement. **

-**Je tente pas les mélanges truc soft + truc pas soft ? **

-**Ça, c'est la fausse bonne idée. La plupart du temps, on mélange de l'alcool fort avec des boissons softs pour rendre le goût plus agréable, mais ça ne change absolument rien à la teneur en alcool du mélange. **

-**Ouais, je vois. Bah je sens que je vais prendre une bière alors. **

-**Tu veux goûter la mienne ? **

-**Genre…goûter dans ta bouteille ? **

-**Bah ouais. Si t'aimes bien, t'iras prendre la même chose. **

Je hausse les épaules et prend la bouteille de ses mains pour goûter. Ça ne me dérange pas de boire après lui, c'est pas comme s'il avait la galle de toute façon. Curieux, je goûte donc son étrange bière au cassis en me demandant sincèrement quel goût ça peut bien avoir. À ma grande surprise, je trouve ça très bon. C'est peut-être étrange, mais c'est super agréable. Ryuga voit bien sur mon visage que j'aime bien sa bière au cassis, et ça le fait sourire. God, il est tellement beau quand il sourit… Tuez-moi. Après lui avoir rendu sa bouteille, il m'emmène vers une des tables, là où sont alignés les packs de bières. Il me confie à nouveau sa bouteille le temps d'en prendre une pour moi, et la décapsule avant de me la tendre. Ouais, je sais pas décapsuler les bouteilles de bière… J'avais jamais bu de bière avant ça en même temps. On va ensuite rejoindre nos amis, réunis dans un coin. Damian et Nile sont sages eux au moins, ils boivent de la limonade. Plus sages que Chris, ça c'est sûr.

**XXXXXXX**

Les heures défilent, l'alcool coule à flot et la soirée bat son plein. Il est maintenant 21H15 si j'en crois l'horloge numérique du gymnase, et j'en suis à ma troisième bière. Ouais, je ne bois pas très vite. Ryuga dit que c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon, ça ralentit l'action de l'alcool. Lui, il en est à sa sixième bière, mais il a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Il encaisse bien l'alcool, j'imagine. Beaucoup mieux que Chris, qui est maintenant bien pompette. Il est pas bourré hein, mais il est sacrément euphorique. Dashan le regarde avec un mélange d'amusement et de désespoir, mais au moins il le chaperonne. Pauvre Dashan !

Même si on s'amuse bien, depuis quelques minutes, Ryuga est bizarre. Il participe moins à la conversation, il regarde le fond de sa bière comme s'il réfléchissait et de temps en temps, je pourrais jurer que j'ai l'impression qu'il me jette des coups d'œil. J'hésite à lui demander s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Alors que je suis enfin décidé à lui demander, il termine sa bière et nous dit qu'il va prendre un peu l'air. Il s'éloigne, jette sa bière vide dans un carton rempli de cadavres de bouteilles en tout genre et sort par la porte arrière du gymnase. Okay, là je m'inquiète. Ryuga n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de facilement perturbé, et là il semble vraiment préoccupé. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a. Rapidement, je termine aussi ma bière et m'éclipse discrètement à la suite de Ryuga sans le dire à mes amis. Ils sont trop occupés à essayer de contenir Chris de toute façon, le blond saute dans tous les sens.

Dehors, la fraicheur du soir me fait frissonner et je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver Ryuga. Je n'ai pas à chercher longtemps, il est appuyé contre le mur extérieur du gymnase et il regarde le ciel avec un air à la fois abattu et fatigué. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je m'approche de lui, et il semble très surpris de me voir. Il ne pensait probablement pas que je le suivrais.

-**Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Me demande le surveillant avec un air un peu…gêné. **Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur tu sais, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air. **

-**Je ne te crois pas, Ryuga, **lui répondé-je de but en blanc. **Tu es bizarre depuis un moment, et tu as l'air très pensif et…triste ici à l'extérieur, à regarder le ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

-**Non… Je vais bien, je…je réfléchis, c'est tout, **dit-il, semblant soudain mal à l'aise.

-**Et tu as besoin de te les geler dehors pour ça ? **M'étonné-je, absolument pas convaincu par les explications qu'il tente de me donner.

-**La musique est trop forte à l'intérieur, ça m'empêche de penser correctement. **

-**Ryuga… Tu sais, tu m'écoutes parler de mes problèmes, et je te suis reconnaissant pour ça…mais là, j'ai la sensation que tu me caches quelque chose et ça me plait pas. Je te fais confiance, et tu peux me faire confiance en retour ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? **

Je me suis un peu emporté, enfin j'ai un peu élevé la voix quoi. Mais il faut me comprendre, je suis pas habitué à voir Ryuga comme ça ! Il est toujours calme, assuré, joueur, et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Je crève d'inquiétude à l'idée que quelque chose aille mal pour lui. Suite à mon léger éclat de voix, Ryuga me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Il tourne la tête sur le côté, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis reporte son attention sur moi. Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça avant. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui essaie de se donner du courage, puis vient vers moi. Le surveillant ne s'arrête que quand il se retrouve littéralement planté devant moi.

-**Tu as raison Kyoya, il y a quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit, et ça commence à faire un moment, **avoue-t-il. **Je me suis promis de n'en parler à personne, mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Ça devient…trop douloureux. Je sais que je devrais garder ça pour moi, mais je vais finir par devenir fou si je continue de garder ce…ce secret à l'intérieur de moi. **

Il marque un temps de pause et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important pour que ça le bouffe à ce point ? Il ne m'a pas appelé « Kyo » cette fois en plus, c'est que c'est vraiment sérieux là. Soudainement, alors que ça doit bien faire une minute qu'il a arrêté de parler, il saisit mes épaules et me pousse jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur du gymnase derrière moi. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer et replante mon regard perdu dans ses yeux dorés. Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui lui prend…?

-**Kyoya… **dit-il, rougissant légèrement à son tour et serrant sa prise sur mes épaules sans pour autant que ça me fasse mal. **Je t'aime…**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Le cliffhanger de fouuuu ! XD_**

**_Chris : Ceci est une alerte RyuKyo de niveau 13, ceci n'est pas un exercice ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : *facepalm*_**

**_Kyoya : J'vais te buter Chris._**

**_Moi : Héhé, j'ai trop hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre ! Mais bon, ça attendra un peu n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Non mais franchement, entre ça et Julian qui me fout des mains au cul… Tu veux me tuer en fait ?_**

**_Moi : Mais noooooon ! _**

**_Kyoya : J'sais pas pourquoi, j'te crois pas… -_-'_**

**_Ryuga : Et attends, t'as pas encore vu le chapitre de dimanche…_**

**_Moi : On se calme, je l'ai même pas commencé ! Et en plus, il sera mignon, donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Cool ! _**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, restez bien au chaud chez vous, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut…_**

**_Kyoya : *en train de se servir un verre de whisky*_**

**_Moi : Il va faire comme dans les films et boire son whisky en déprimant sur fond de musique triste XD_**


	17. Confession

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Toujours dans mon confinement, et toujours là pour publier ! n_n_**

**_Chris : J'en ai marre de ce confinement ! Je peux plus voir Dynamis ! TT_TT_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Eh bah alors blondinet ? On commence à craquer ? _**

**_Chris : C'est ça, rigole ! C'est sûr que toi tu peux pas me comprendre, t'es en confinement avec ton mec ! _**

**_Kyoya : JE SUIS PAS SON MEC BORDEL DE MERDE ! _**

**_Moi : Sur cette note de poésie, bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre plein d'amour et de sexyness ! *wink wink*_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Va mourir Wonder, va mourir. _**

**_Moi : Non merci ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Je veux pas lire les reviews, ça va partir en crises de fangirlisme et de fanboyisme… _**

**_Moi : Sûrement ! Disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre très chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais me noyer dans l'alcool moi, j'en ai vraiment marre…_**

**_Moi : On se tait la drama-queen ! X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Tsubasa, ce gars sûr ! Il a vraiment une gueule de conseiller, j'ai trop bien choisi son rôle XD  
Tsubasa il est rentré dans la chambre, il s'est dit « Nani ? » XD  
Les érables rouges sont très beaux oui, j'adore le rouge de leurs feuilles ! n_n  
Oui, on est qu'au tout début ! Héhé ! XD  
P.S : J'ai toutes les couleurs, sauf le orange parce que c'est pas facile à trouver ! Et oui, j'ai un pantalon jaune ! Enfin, un pantacourt, mais ça compte quand même ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Kiddou, Maldeka elle dit que t'es alcoolo ! Kidd : Parce qu'elle est conne et qu'elle ferait pas une bonne pirate ! Law : Tant de finesse, Eustass-ya. Kidd : J't'emmerde ! Moi : Euh…c'est moi ou j'ai entendu du bruit dehors ? Law et Kidd : Euh… Moi : *regarde dehors* MAIS… ! MARIMO ?! O_o Zoro : …Merde, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Moi : Oh putain…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Julian il fait les jeux olympiques de la filsdeputerie ! XD  
Eh bah non, Ryuga et Tsubasa ont grandi ensemble ! Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai improvisé ça, c'était pas du tout prévu à la base XD  
Bah…il y a déjà de la magie dans ma fic en fait ! Les lampadaires et toutes les lampes de la capitale fonctionnent à la magie, pas à l'électricité X)_**

* * *

Dans la fraicheur de la nuit, à l'extérieur du gymnase, le temps est comme suspendu. Un silence pesant s'est installé entre Ryuga et moi, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut parler de silence puisque la musique à l'intérieur du gymnase résonne aussi à l'extérieur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous on est silencieux. Le surveillant ne m'a toujours pas lâché, il tient mes épaules et je suis encore plaqué contre le mur du gymnase. Son regard est planté dans le mien, en apparence il a l'air calme mais il prend de très grandes inspirations qui soulèvent ses épaules. De grandes inspirations caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui stress. Après ce qu'il vient de dire, en même temps…

Je n'arrive pas à croire…qu'il vient de dire qu'il m'aime. Il ne peut tout simplement pas avoir dit ça, c'est…c'est impossible ! Ryuga ne peut pas m'aimer, pas comme...pas comme ça. Non, il doit y avoir une autre explication. Il ne peut pas penser ce qu'il vient de dire… C'est juste…ça ne peut pas être vrai. Dans quel univers ça pourrait être vrai ? Il est surveillant dans une grande école, je suis étudiant dans cette même grande école. Je suis juste un gamin de 19 piges à moitié dépressif, lui un mec de 25 ans, presque 26, qui a tout pour lui. Dans quel putain d'univers il pourrait m'aimer ? Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle il m'a dit ça… Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est l'alcool qui lui monte à la tête ? C'est possible ouais, il a quand même bu six bières et il a une sacrée descente. Ça ne peut être que ça…

-**Ryuga, tu commences à être ivre, **murmuré-je pratiquement, détournant les yeux à cause du malaise que je ressens. **Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Lâche-moi s'il te plait, le mur est froid et je ne suis pas beaucoup couvert. **

Ryuga soupire légèrement, mais il s'exécute et me lâche. Je décolle sans attendre mon dos du mur du gymnase, il est vraiment froid et ma chemise et mon t-shirt ne sont pas très épais. Je suis prêt à repartir dans le gymnase, à rejoindre nos amis et faire comme si Ryuga ne m'avait rien dit, mais ce dernier attrape mes poignets en voyant me faire un mouvement pour partir.

-**Kyoya, je suis loin d'être ivre, **dit-il avec sérieux. **Je sais ce que je dis. Kyoya, je le pense du plus profond de mon cœur, je t'aime. Je sais que c'est…mal, que je ne devrais pas, mais je peux pas me contrôler. Dès le moment où j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai su que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Il m'a pas fallu beaucoup plus longtemps pour développer des sentiments à ton égard. En une seule semaine…j'étais déjà raide dingue de toi. Et putain, si tu savais à quel point ça a été dur à cacher. Mais il fallait… Si ça se venait à se savoir, ce serait vraiment mauvais. **

-**Arrête, **grogné-je, ayant la sensation de me faire broyer le cœur, persuadé que ce qu'il dit n'est pas vrai. **C'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague…**

-**Mais c'est pas une blague ! **Rétorque Ryuga, remontant ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. **Je t'aime vraiment ! Je sais…je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais j'y peux rien. J'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments, de les ignorer, mais j'ai pas réussi… Alors j'ai décidé de vivre avec et de me comporter comme si de rien n'était, quitte à souffrir. **

-**Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, pourquoi tu as décidé de me le dire ? **Lui demandé-je, commençant à croire en ses paroles complètement folles.

-**Tu m'as un peu coincé, et tu remarquais à chaque fois que je mentais, **répond le surveillant avec un rire un peu gêné. **Et je te connais, buté comme tu es, tu m'aurais pas lâché tant que j'aurais pas craché le morceau. De toute façon, je me sentais plus la force de te mentir…**

-**Alors…tu le penses vraiment ? Tu m'aimes ? **

-**Oui… Je suis désolé, je sais que maintenant, ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous… Juste…s'il te plait, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je ne veux pas perdre cette complicité qu'on a, simplement parce que…parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. **

Je sursaute légèrement tout en sentant les mains de Ryuga se resserrer autour de mes poignets. Il m'a balancé ses sentiments…tout en étant persuadé que je ne l'aime pas ? Haha, c'est bizarre comme situation… On a vécu les mêmes choses, chacun de notre côté, et on était tous les deux persuadés que nos sentiments étaient à sens unique parce que…parce que notre histoire a tout d'impossible. Elle est putain d'impossible, on le sait tous les deux, mais…mais je ne peux pas laisser Ryuga croire que je ne le vois que comme un ami. Il a eu le cran de me dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment, j'en suis capable aussi.

-**Ryuga… Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, **dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. **Je ne peux pas pour la simple et bonne raison que…que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime depuis pratiquement notre première rencontre, mais j'ai fait comme toi… J'ai refoulé mes sentiments en me disant que c'était mal, que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer de toute façon… Bon, sur ce dernier point, visiblement je me suis un peu planté. **

Cette fois, c'est le tour de Ryuga de sursauter légèrement. Je lis dans ses yeux dorés la surprise, puis tout de suite après le bonheur de savoir ses sentiments partagés. Ses mains sur mes poignets descendent jusqu'aux miennes, et il les glisse dedans avec douceur. Je baisse les yeux pour regarder nos mains, entrelacées. Les siennes sont tellement chaudes comparées aux miennes, ça fait…du bien. Ouais, c'est agréable. Je relève le regard vers lui, et je le vois se rapprocher. Il veut m'embrasser… Je recule la tête pour l'en empêcher.

-**Non, Ryuga… On peut pas faire ça, **soupiré-je, triste et agacé de devoir le repousser. **Tu sais très bien…que notre relation est impossible. **

-**Je le sais, oui, **me répond-il, avec le même agacement et la même tristesse. **Mais…s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'embrasser. Juste une fois. Juste une fois, et ensuite on fera comme si on était simplement amis, même si on en a aucune envie. **

J'hésite un peu, parce qu'en fait j'ai surtout la trouille que quelqu'un sorte du gymnase et nous voit, mais j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser moi aussi… C'est presque encore plus frustrant de savoir que Ryuga m'aime aussi, parce qu'on est contraint de renier nos sentiments. Vraiment, quelle vie de merde. En attendant, je pense que je ne pourrai plus dormir la nuit si je laisse passer cette unique chance d'embrasser mon surveillant, ce que je rêve de faire depuis des jours et des jours. Juste…un seul et unique baiser, ça ne peut pas nous faire du tort. Ce sera juste notre secret. Ma décision prise, je relève le regard vers Ryuga et hoche légèrement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord. Même si je vois bien qu'il est heureux de pouvoir m'embrasser, je sens bien que cette situation le frustre aussi. On est tous les deux frustrés. Il secoue un peu la tête, pour oublier cette frustration j'imagine, et je sens sa main droite remonter le long de mon bras jusqu'à aller s'accrocher à ma nuque. Bonjour les frissons que ça me provoque, mon Dieu…

Euh, maintenant que j'y pense…ça va être mon premier baiser. Putain, tu parles d'un premier baiser chelou ! Un baiser qui est pratiquement un baiser d'adieu, un baiser histoire de dire « Je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi, mais on ne peut pas être ensembles ». Si seulement je pouvais avoir une vie normale… Oh puis merde hein, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Tout ce que je devrais faire, c'est profiter de cet instant autant que possible et l'imprimer dans ma mémoire. Je sens Ryuga serrer encore plus ma main qu'il tient toujours, et vois son visage se rapprocher du mien. Mon cœur est en train de partir dans tous les sens, il bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre battre dans mes oreilles. C'est perturbant… J'ai l'impression que le temps se distord totalement, comme s'il était en train de ralentir et qu'il allait s'arrêter pour nous laisser dans notre moment.

Après des secondes qui m'ont paru étrangement longues, je sens les lèvres de Ryuga se poser sur les miennes. Ce n'est…rien qu'un tout petit baiser, hyper chaste et léger, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête rien qu'avec ça. C'est comme si un courant électrique traversait l'ensemble de mon corps, c'est…c'est agréable, mais bizarre. Je sens alors une pensée raisonner dans mon crâne de toutes ses forces, voulant absolument se faire remarquer. Elle prend toute la place, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose : ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Je refuse que ça se finisse comme ça ! Alors quoi, on s'avoue nos sentiments mais on se condamne à ne pas pouvoir les exprimer ?! On ne va quand même pas passer le reste de l'année scolaire à s'aimer sans pouvoir se le dire et se le montrer ?! On ne tiendra jamais, on va devenir cinglés, on va juste se faire atrocement mal. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça… Et je suis sûr que lui non plus ne veut pas ça. On ne peut pas se faire souffrir comme ça alors qu'on s'aime. Ce n'serait pas juste.

Me laissant porter par mes pensées, je force Ryuga à lâcher ma main qu'il tenait encore pour pouvoir passer mes bras autour de son cou et appuyer un peu plus sur ses lèvres. Inutile de préciser qu'il est très surpris de ma réaction, mais il ne cherche pas à me repousser. Pas vraiment étonnant, je sais qu'il n'a aucune envie de me repousser. Malgré cela, sa raison de surveillant revient un peu à la surface et il rompt notre baiser, qui est resté quand même bien sage.

-**Kyoya… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Me demande-t-il d'un air très étrange. Je suis incapable de mettre un mot sur l'expression qu'il arbore.

-**Je te fais comprendre que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, **répondé-je, toujours les bras autour de son cou. **Je sais que c'est égoïste…mais je veux qu'on vive notre relation, toi et moi. On en a envie, et on n'arriverait jamais à renier nos sentiments et faire style de rien pour tout le reste de l'année. C'est égoïste, parce que dans cette histoire c'est toi qui risque le plus gros, mais je sais…je sais que tu le veux aussi. **

-**Tu es vraiment sûr...que tu es prêt à vivre une relation amoureuse où tu devras te cacher tout le temps, une relation dont tu ne pourras parler à personne, ni tes amis, ni ta famille ? Moi oui, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu es capable de vivre comme ça, **dit Ryuga avec cette fois un air très sérieux, caressant ma joue.

-**Ouais, ouais je suis prêt à vivre comme ça, **affirmé-je avec assurance. **J'ai trop rêvé de ça mais je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, et maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de vivre un amour que j'ai espéré sans y croire, je n'compte pas laisser passer ma chance. Et puis bon, comme dit le dicton : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». **

-**Tu es vraiment sûr de toi à 100% ? Ce n'est pas une décision que tu peux prendre à la légère, ça implique qu'on mente à nos amis et qu'on soit vraiment hyper prudents. Et tu vas devoir aussi mentir à ta famille. **

-**Je veux vivre comme ça Ryuga, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Je suis prêt à mentir autant qu'il le faut si ça nous permet de vivre notre amour comme on en a envie. Je t'aime comme un putain de fou. **

-**Je vois ça, tu as l'air vraiment déterminé à ne pas me laisser m'éloigner de toi. Et ça tombe bien, parce que je refuse de te perdre maintenant que je t'ai à portée de main. Bordel, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime et je me fais du mal depuis des semaines à tout refouler à l'intérieur de moi-même. Il y a vraiment des fois où j'ai cru que t'allais me griller. Je crois qu'on peut dire que moi aussi je t'aime comme un putain de dingue.**

Sa main autour de ma nuque se resserre un peu, sans pour autant que ce soit douloureux, et sa deuxième main se pose sur la peau de mon flanc droit. Dans la nuit, il fait toujours froid, et la chaleur de sa main me fait un bien fou. Je commence seulement à réaliser…que Ryuga est amoureux de moi, et j'ai l'impression de trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. Peut-être que je tremble vraiment, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'en fait j'ai froid. À le sentir autant en contact avec moi, j'ai l'impression de sentir monter en moi quelque chose d'étrange. Des décharges électriques, une espèce de chaleur bizarre mais agréable, des sensations de picotement tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale… Je sais ce que c'est. C'est du désir. Ça fait des semaines que j'en ressens pour Ryuga, mais maintenant que je l'ai près de moi, je sens que ça explose presque littéralement dans mon corps. Je pense qu'il le sent, son regard sur moi vient tout juste de changer.

-**Pas ici, **dit simplement le surveillant. **Il faut qu'on retourne dans le dortoir. **

-**Tu crois sérieusement que je serais capable de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser passionnément ici, alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ? **Ricané-je. **Je serais vraiment débile si c'était le cas. **

-**Je ne doute pas de ton intelligence ou de ta jugeote, en revanche je doute sérieusement de ton self-control, **répond Ryuga avec un énorme sourire en coin. **C'est clair que tu vois pas la tête que tu fais. **

-**En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore plantés là ? **Demandé-je en laissant moi aussi un sourire en coin se dessiner sur mon visage.

-**C'est-à-dire que tu veux pas me lâcher en fait.**

-**Tu parles, c'est toi qui veux pas me lâcher.**

-**Si on se lance dans un débat pareil, on va rester plantés ici encore longtemps. **

Je secoue la tête, amusé, mais consens à remettre mes bras le long de mon corps. Dès que je me suis exécuté, Ryuga fait de même et remet les mains dans ses poches.

-**Allez, on retourne au dortoir, **dit le surveillant en commençant déjà à marcher dans la direction du dortoir Alpha. **Il y fait plus chaud qu'ici. **

-**Hé, attends ! **Lui lancé-je, attrapant une de ses épaules pour le retenir. **Et les autres ? Ils vont se demander où on est passés si on se barre comme ça…**

-**Pas grave, on improvisera une excuse plus tard, **me répond Ryuga avec légèreté. **Du genre que je me sentais pas bien, que tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'au dortoir et qu'au final tu t'es couché après, un truc du style. **

Je hoche la tête, lâche l'épaule de Ryuga et marche près de lui jusqu'au dortoir. Si je m'écoutais, je serais collé à lui, mais il y a des étudiants à l'extérieur, qui prennent l'air pendant la soirée ou qui sont sortis pour fumer. Pas sûr qu'ils en aient le droit, mais de toute façon personne ne viendra les réprimander à cette heure-ci. En mettant les pieds dans le dortoir, je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Aaaah, qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon ici ! Meilleur qu'à l'extérieur en tout cas. Le dortoir Alpha est hyper silencieux, ça fait bizarre. Je pense que personne ne traine dans les couloirs, les quelques étudiants qui ne sont pas à la soirée sont soit déjà couchés, soit en train de faire leur vie dans leur chambre. Ryuga et moi montons jusqu'au troisième étage, l'étage de nos chambres, et le couloir est vide de chez vide. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a bien personne, Ryuga saisit soudainement mon poignet et m'entraine dans ma chambre. Pas comme si elle était loin de l'escalier de toute façon. Dès qu'on y est tous les deux, il referme la porte en prenant soin de ne pas la faire claquer.

-**Plus qu'à fermer à clé, et on pourra enfin profiter l'un de l'autre en paix, **me glisse le surveillant à l'oreille, d'un ton joueur et suave.

-**Tu m'expliques pourquoi ma chambre et pas la tienne ? **Lui demandé-je avec amusement tout en sortant ma clé pour fermer la porte.

-**À un moment, il faudra bien qu'on aille se coucher chacun de notre côté. Si quelqu'un te voyait sortir de ma chambre, ça serait un peu suspect. Les étudiants viennent rarement me voir dans ma chambre pour taper la discute, mais quand c'est le cas je laisse la porte un peu entrouverte, **explique Ryuga en observant ma chambre. **En revanche, si on me voit sortir de ta chambre, personne ne trouvera ça bizarre. Ça m'arrive assez souvent de rentrer dans les chambres des étudiants, pour diverses raisons. J'avoue, généralement c'est pas vraiment bon signe quand je fais ça, mais bon. C'est juste une précaution, de toute façon. **

Maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que c'est logique. Aucune idée de quand nous nous séparerons pour la nuit, mais les étudiants vont remonter au compte-goutte pour se coucher, et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire griller bêtement. Ma porte verrouillée, je balance ma clé pour qu'elle atterrisse sur mon bureau. Oh putain, un peu plus et je la balançais sur mon ordi ! Je sais pas toujours bien viser moi… Une fois la clé sur le bureau, bonjour le bruit de métal sur du bois qui résonne bien comme il faut, Ryuga attrape les pans de ma chemise ouverte sur mon t-shirt pour m'attirer vers lui. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je peux dire que j'ai de la chance. Franchement, pour être honnête, je l'ai pas volé hein.

Me retrouvant plaqué contre mon surveillant, j'ai le réflexe de mettre mes mains sur son torse tandis que lui passe ses bras dans mon dos. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête vers Ryuga que je sens de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Seulement, maintenant qu'on est tranquilles dans notre coin, on peut se permettre un baiser bien moins sage. Vraiment moins sage. Ryuga ne tarde pas à faire glisser sa langue contre mes lèvres pour me demander d'entrouvrir un peu la bouche. Il aura pas à me le demander deux fois. J'ai à peine entrouvert un tout petit peu les lèvres que je sens immédiatement sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche. Woah, je pensais pas que ça me ferait autant tourner la tête…ou alors c'est à cause de l'alcool dans nos haleines respectives, je sais pas. Peut-être les deux en fait. En parlant de ça, du coup j'ai un sacré goût de cassis dans la bouche. C'est pas désagréable, c'est même vachement bon.

Sans rompre le baiser, Ryuga me pousse en arrière, vers là où il y a mon lit. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de se laisser tous les deux tomber dessus, je crains pour les lattes de ce pauvre lit là. Bon, de toute façon c'est trop tard, je suis déjà en train de tomber en arrière. Miraculeusement, les lattes du lit restent bien en place à l'atterrissage, et moi je commence à manquer d'air par contre. J'utilise donc mes mains, toujours sur le torse de Ryuga, pour le repousser le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

-**Alors quoi, c'est trop intense pour toi Kyo ? **Ricane le surveillant au-dessus de moi, encore un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

-**T'es bien gentil, mais j'ai pas des poumons de plongeur non plus, **soufflé-je.

-**Oooh, pauvre petite chose fragile, **se moque-t-il, visiblement très amusé de me voir galérer à reprendre mon souffle.

-**La ferme, sinon je te vire de ma chambre à grand coup de pied, **ricané-je.

-**Oh bah non, pas déjà ! Je viens d'arriver. Par contre, tu m'excuses, mais c'est qu'il commence à faire chaud ici. **

Sa phrase à peine terminée, Ryuga se redresse sur les genoux et défait sa chemise sans manches en cuir. Eh bien, il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Après avoir laissé tomber sa chemise sur le sol, près de mon lit, il enlève aussi l'espèce de couronne qu'il porte sur le front et la pose sur sa chemise. Il s'apprête à m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais je le repousse encore. Là, vu le regard qu'il me lance, il est perdu et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Après avoir légèrement ricané, je l'embrasse vite fait et me redresse sur les coudes pour enlever ma chemise et mon t-shirt. Il croyait sérieusement que j'allais le laisser torse nu et rester entièrement habillé de mon côté ? Faut pas déconner non plus. Quand mon surveillant comprend que je veux juste enlever un peu de tissu, il laisse un sourire…carnassier se dessiner sur son visage. J'suis assez impatient, donc je me dépêche de dégager ma chemise, mon t-shirt et aussi mon collier, que je dégage littéralement à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Et immédiatement, Ryuga me pousse avec ses mains pour que je me rallonge sous lui. Adieu santé mentale, je n'ai désormais plus besoin de toi alors je te prierai de te barrer, merci.

Ryuga et moi reprenons donc notre baiser passionné là où on l'avait laissé avant que je ne manque d'oxygène, sauf qu'évidemment, là c'est beaucoup plus chaud. Il a la peau tellement chaude, bordel c'est tellement agréable… De sentir son torse contre le mien, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de pouvoir laisser trainer mes mains partout sur son buste, j'en ai rêvé et je me disais que c'était un rêve totalement inaccessible. J'ai envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, je veux rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il n'y a que nous-deux et rien d'autre. À cet instant, je suis à lui, et lui à moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à m'accrocher un peu littéralement à Ryuga, comme si j'avais peur qu'il puisse disparaitre, ce qui est un peu le cas en fait. Je l'ai désiré tellement fort dans mon coin, que maintenant que je l'ai enfin, je compte pas le laisser se barrer.

Au fil des minutes, je sens qu'on s'emballe de plus en plus Ryuga et moi. On n'arrête de s'embrasser que pour reprendre un peu de souffle, et on est collés au maximum. On essaie quand même de se contenir autant qu'on peut, on peut pas aller très loin ici. Enfin…c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai le cœur qui bat de manière tellement anarchique que je me demande s'il pourra battre à nouveau normalement un jour, et j'ai putain de méga chaud. Pareil pour Ryuga d'ailleurs. Après encore plusieurs secondes, mon surveillant rompt le baiser pour cette fois reprendre de grandes inspirations. On s'est vraiment un peu trop emporté… Cependant, il ne me laisse pas tant que ça le temps de souffler. Je respire un peu fortement, et j'essaie de me calmer un peu aussi, mais je le sens mettre sa tête dans mon cou. J'ai même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fait qu'il se met à lécher la peau de mon cou. Bon bah pour se calmer, on repassera… Quand je le sens commencer à mettre les dents, ça me met un petit coup de fouet. Non, là faut que je l'arrête, on va finir par faire une connerie.

-**Non, arrête s'il te plait Ryuga, **lui dis-je en le repoussant doucement.

-**Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? Ou…je t'ai fait mal ? **Me demande Ryuga. **J'suis désolé, c'est juste…j'adore mordre un peu. **

-**Non, c'est pas ça, **répondé-je avec un léger sourire. **C'est pas que j'aime pas ça ou que tu m'as fait mal, c'est juste que là…si on continue comme ça, on va finir par déraper. **

-**Mmh, t'as pas tort, **reconnait-il. **Désolé, j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissé emporter. C'est juste…je t'aime tellement, et je rêve de faire ça depuis des jours et des jours. J'ai du mal à me contrôler. **

-**Je te comprends tellement, mais calmos quand même. On se lâchera un peu plus…une autre fois.**

-**Genre…chez moi ?**

-**Genre chez toi.**

-**Ça c'est une idée qui me plait. **

-**J'imagine bien. **

-**Je peux pas te faire au moins un petit suçon ? Un tout petit ? **

-**Ryuga, je te rappelle que je me douche dans des douches communes. Si je me balade avec des suçons, aussi petits soient-ils, je vais avoir des emmerdes.**

-**Ah ouais merde, j'avais oublié… C'est vraiment de la connerie ces douches communes ! **

-**Je te le fais pas dire. **

-**En tout cas, si toi tu veux m'en faire, ne te gêne pas. J'ai une douche rien qu'à moi, personne ne pourra voir tes petites marques d'affection ~**

-**C'est une proposition tentante, mais non merci. Je me connais, je vais repartir dans tous les sens. Une autre fois. **

-**C'est comme tu veux, bébé.**

-**Tu perds pas de temps pour les surnoms en tout cas.**

-**C'est ma passion les surnoms. Et puis maintenant tu es mon petit-ami et je vais pas me priver de te le rappeler toutes les deux secondes parce que, je te préviens tout de suite, je suis un gros possessif. **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler, parce qu'il dit ça avec beaucoup de légèreté et d'humour, mais en même temps je rougis. Je rougis parce qu'il a dit que je suis son petit-ami. Bien sûr que c'est évident que je le suis, mais qu'il le dise…ça officialise les choses. Je suis tellement putain d'heureux ! Tellement heureux que je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser encore et encore, mais plus tendrement. Je l'aime vraiment comme un fou, et maintenant que je sais que lui aussi, je veux vivre notre histoire à fond et sans retenue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis sûr que lui aussi. Un pressentiment, sans doute.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Héhé, c'était caliente ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : *en train de boire un whisky-coca*_**

**_Moi : Kyo, tu es vraiment beaucoup trop mélodramatique ! _**

**_Chris : C'est pas nouveau ça !_**

**_Ryuga : *en train de sérieusement désespérer*_**

**_Moi : Après ce chapitre très mignon et chaud, dimanche ce sera un chapitre calme et mignon ! On continue sur la lancée ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wouhou…_**

**_Moi : Sinon, j'ai un petit projet en tête et j'ai besoin de votre avis, chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Oh putain non…_**

**_Chris : *curieux*_**

**_Moi : J'ai un projet de fic un peu crack, un peu en mode Ask vous voyez ! Chaque chapitre, un ou plusieurs perso(s) répondrai(en)t à vos questions, et aux miennes aussi, en mode FAQ ! J'y pense de plus en plus en ce moment, et comme ce confinement me tue d'ennui quand je bosse pas… _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *désespoir de la mort*_**

**_Chris : Ça a l'air cool ^^_**

**_Moi : Si ce projet vous tente, chers lecteurs, dites-le moi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai besoin d'un verre moi aussi…_**

**_Moi : Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, donnez-moi vos avis parce que ça compte beaucoup pour moi, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : *en train de se noyer dans l'alcool*_**

**_Moi : Pas possibles ces deux-là, j'vous jure…_**


	18. Sur un petit nuage

**_Moi : Bien le bonjour, très chers lecteurs ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai réussi à sortir ce chapitre, je suis victime de maux de crâne depuis plusieurs jours…_**

**_Ryuga : C'est parce que tu sors pas, tu t'oxygènes pas du coup. _**

**_Moi : Je sais, mais je pense que j'ai des neurones qui ont grillé aussi._**

**_Chris : …Hein ?_**

**_Moi : Un incident impliquant mon gilet, de l'électricité statique, mes écouteurs et mes oreilles. _**

**_Kyoya : T'as pris des décharges d'électricité statique dans les oreilles à cause de tes écouteurs et de ton gilet ? _**

**_Moi : Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour ! Le sujet du jour, c'est ce chapitre rempli à ras bord de love ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Pour l'avoir lu, je confirme. _**

**_Kyoya : Super…_**

**_Chris : Kyoya, tu devrais consulter ! C'est pas normal d'autant râler ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Toi aussi tu devrais consulter, c'est pas normal d'être si chiant ! -_-_**

**_Ryuga : C'est moi qui vais finir par consulter un psy à cause de vous…_**

**_Moi : Chers lecteurs, je vous remercie très sincèrement de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle fic ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, et je vais autant m'appliquer sur cette fic que sur les deux autres pour que ça continue de vous plaire ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Super, on est foutus._**

**_Moi : J'en viens à souhaiter que tu choppes le coronavirus toi, comme ça on t'entendra moins ! _**

**_Ryuga : Moi je souhaite pas non._**

**_Chris : C'est sûr que ce sera plus compliqué pour lui faire des bisous après ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Chris, je te jure que je vais finir par t'assassiner dans ton sommeil._**

**_Moi : Bon, disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Contente que l'idée vous plaise ! Ça fait un moment que ce concept me trottait en tête ! Et je vous réserve quelques surprises, mais c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez ! Je dirai rien u_u  
P.S : Dans mon lycée, beaucoup de gens avaient les cheveux teints ! Il y avait même une fille qui avait les cheveux arc-en-ciel ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je sens que dans pas longtemps, je vais recevoir un SMS paniqué de Love Cook ! Law : Sourcil en vrilles n'est pas capable de vivre sans l'algue ? Moi : Il se fait beaucoup de soucis à son sujet… Law : Connaissant le sens de l'orientation de cet abruti d'algue, c'est assez compréhensible. Zoro : *à l'étage* J't'emmerde ! Moi : T'étais pas censé faire la sieste toi ? Zoro : Je viens de me réveiller ! Law : Décidément, entre lui et Eustass-ya, je suis pas prêt d'avoir la paix chez toi, Wonder-ya. Moi : Déso Traffy XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Et c'était de la friendzone très violente ! Pauvre Nile ! XD  
Bien sûr qu'il y aura Tsubasa, tout le monde va y passer ! Enfin, presque tout le monde, mais Tsubasa c'est sûr ! X)  
Je comprends Gingka aussi, mais qu'à moitié ! Je suis à l'aise quand je me filme pour la déconne, mais quand c'est pour des trucs de cours, je suis la fille la plus mal à l'aise de la planète ! ^^'_**

**_xBenou : MDR, alarme mentaliste ! On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là ! XD  
Les questions sont notées, hihi ! n_n_**

* * *

On est vendredi, ma semaine touche à sa fin, et on peut dire qu'elle s'achève en beauté. Depuis hier, je ne suis pas vraiment redescendu de mon petit nuage. Ryuga est resté un peu hier soir après qu'on se soit calmé tous les deux. On faisait plus rien, on restait juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement d'être ensemble. Je pense très sérieusement qu'on aurait pu finir par s'endormir comme ça, mais heureusement on a réussi à rester éveillés, pour notre propre intérêt. Quand on est remontés jusque dans ma chambre, il était aux alentours de 21H30. Après avoir bien profité l'un de l'autre, Ryuga s'est décidé à retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'est rhabillé, m'a embrassé passionnément une dernière fois et puis est parti. Une fois de nouveau seul, et toujours torse nu parce que moi j'avais la flemme de me rhabiller, je me suis laissé retomber sur mon lit, et j'ai regardé mon téléphone. Il était près de 22H. J'ai ensuite posé mon téléphone à côté de moi, et puis je me suis fourré la tête dans mes draps. Oui, j'ai fait ça parce que l'odeur de Ryuga s'est imprimé dans mes draps, oui… C'est un peu pathétique, je sais, mais bon… M'en fous de toute façon, c'était carrément trop kiffant ! Vu l'heure, j'allais pas redescendre à la fête, du coup j'ai décidé d'aller me doucher et puis de me coucher. J'ai passé la meilleure putain de nuit de mon existence.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis…depuis… Je me rappelle même plus quand c'était la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur, c'est dire combien de temps ça fait. Une fois bien réveillé et levé, j'attrape mon téléphone posé sur la table de nuit derrière ma tête de lit. Je suis assez étonné de voir qu'il n'y a aucun nouveau message sur la conv' de groupe. Mes amis ne se sont pas inquiétés de notre disparition soudaine, à moi et à Ryuga ? Mmh, bizarre… De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais les voir dans quelques minutes. Enfin, tous sauf Chris j'imagine ! Lui, il doit être en train de décuver dans son lit. Rapidement, je m'habille pour la journée. Comme cet après-midi je retourne chez mes parents, je ne vais pas m'habiller de manière trop fantasque. Pas envie de risquer un incident diplomatique avec mon père, je veux tout sauf le laisser me niquer ma joie de vivre. Ce sera donc t-shirt manche courte blanc, sweat noir et jean noir délavé. Je peux faire difficilement plus simple. Je récupère mes clés, range mon téléphone dans mes poches et sort de ma chambre, prenant comme d'habitude bien soin de refermer à clé derrière moi.

Il est un peu plus de 9H30, pour vous ça doit paraitre tôt, mais pour moi c'est une heure parfaitement raisonnable. En arrivant dans la salle commune, je trouve Nile, Damian…et Chris ? Il est déjà levé ? Il a même pas l'air explosé alors qu'il a bu plus que de raison hier ! Il a une résistance de fou à l'alcool ou quoi ?

-**Ah, salut Kyoya ! **S'exclame justement le blondinet, la voix un peu rocailleuse tout de même.

-**Salut les gars, **répondé-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de Damian.

-**Pourquoi vous avez disparu avec Ryuga hier soir ? **Me demande Nile de but en blanc. **Il est sorti prendre l'air, tu l'as suivi, et on vous a plus revus. Vous avez foutu quoi sérieux ? **

Ouais, c'est vraiment avec Nile qu'on va devoir se montrer ultra prudents, Ryuga et moi. Il est extrêmement observateur, et si on fait le moindre truc suspect, il sera au taquet.

-**Il se sentait pas bien, c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti prendre l'air, **commencé-je, mentant du mieux que je peux. **Comme je m'inquiétais, je l'ai suivi dehors, et au final je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. Après, je suis allé me coucher parce que j'étais crevé. Désolé, j'aurais sans doute dû vous prévenir mais j'y ai pas pensé.**

-**Il se sentait pas bien ? **Répète le blond, interloqué. **Six bières et il se sent mal ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas… **

-**Je ne sais pas si c'était uniquement à cause de ça qu'il s'est senti mal, j'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il avait, **dis-je, haussant les épaules. **Il voulait pas en parler. Je l'ai raccompagné, et puis c'est tout. **

-**Quelque chose doit le préoccuper, **suggère Damian.

-**Oui, sûrement, **confirme Chris.

-**Et vous, pourquoi vous m'avez pas envoyé un message pour me demander ce que je faisais ? **Demandé-je.

-**On était trop occupés à chaperonner Chris, **ricane l'adolescent d'origine égyptienne. **Si tu l'avais vu, l'alcool le rend totalement hystérique et hyperactif ! Fallait qu'on le retienne, il voulait courir partout dans le gymnase. **

-**J'avoue, l'alcool ça me transforme en boule d'énergie ! **Glousse l'américain blondinet. **Mais bon, en contrepartie je ne subis pas de gueule de bois ! Enfin…j'ai juste la tête qui bourdonne un peu, mais sinon ça va. **

-**Profite, je ne pense pas que ça durera, **rétorque son coloc' de chambre. **Il parait que la gueule de bois c'est supportable à notre âge, mais que quand on vieillit ça devient l'enfer. **

Chris hausse les épaules, l'air de penser « Même pas peur ! ». Eh bien, le blondinet est vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un « bon vivant ». Au fil de la conversation, on en vient à parler de Dashan. Visiblement, chaperonner le blond a épuisé le brun puisque ce dernier dort encore. Nile, qui partage sa chambre, a dit que Dashan dormait tellement profondément qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé en se levant alors qu'il n'avait pas spécialement essayé d'être discret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga descend en baillant à s'en péter la mâchoire. C'est la première fois que je le vois se lever si tard. Enfin, il n'est que 10H, mais d'habitude il se lève plus tôt que ça. Quelque chose me dit que lui aussi a passé une très bonne nuit, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a trainé au lit plus longtemps que d'habitude. Quand nos regards se croisent, on arrive à…à se dire tellement de choses juste à travers nos yeux. Le contact oculaire ne dure que quelques malheureuses secondes, c'est vraiment ultra rapide, mais on a quand même réussi à dire tout ce qu'on veut se dire mais qu'on ne peut pas se dire devant les autres. Le surveillant vient ensuite s'assoir sur le même canapé que moi, mais pas à côté de moi. Il se met à côté de Damian. Ouais, il essaie de mettre au moins un peu de distance entre nous, sans doute pas certain de réussir à se contrôler. Je le comprends, je préfère qu'il ait fait ça. On sait jamais.

La journée est vraiment tranquille, il faut dire qu'après la soirée d'intégration, tout le monde est claqué. Il n'y a presque aucun cours aujourd'hui. Dashan a fini par descendre à 11H, et à 12H on est partis déjeuner. Finalement, ce n'est pas si dur de faire comme si de rien n'était avec Ryuga. On continue d'agir comme avant, on est juste complices, on se taquine, mais maintenant on ne se regarde plus tout à fait de la même manière. Pendant quelques petites secondes, dans nos yeux passent des petites lueurs imperceptibles. Des lueurs complices, amoureuses, parfois un chouïa lubriques et provocatrices. Je me demande vraiment comment on arrive à faire ça, mais je ne risque pas de m'en plaindre.

Bref, le temps passe vite, et avant que je m'en rende compte, il est déjà 15H30. Mon bus passe dans une heure, il est temps d'aller faire ma valise et mon sac. Je quitte donc la salle commune et monte dans ma chambre. Pas besoin de dire à mes potes où je vais, ils sont habitués à ce que je me barre vers cette heure-ci le vendredi. Comme tous les vendredis, je range mes affaires, mais aujourd'hui je suis un peu plus enthousiaste qu'habituellement. Pour une fois dans ma vie, tout va comme sur des roulettes, et ça fait du bien. Je me surprends même à siffler doucement l'air d'une de mes chansons préférées. Je dois bosser un peu ce week-end, du coup je ramène mon ordi portable à la maison. Après l'avoir bien rangé dans mon sac en bandoulière, je commence à plier les vêtements que j'ai portés cette semaine pour les ranger dans ma valise. En vrai, je pourrais les foutre en boule si je voulais, mais j'aime bien avoir une valise bien rangé. Il n'y a que mes boxers et mes chaussettes que je ne replie pas, eux ils ont un petit sac en plastique attitré parce que c'est direct à la machine dès que je rentre.

Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je suis dans ma chambre, et j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires donc je ne vais pas tarder à redescendre, quand soudain j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Surpris, je me dirige vers ma porte et l'ouvre en me demandant qui peut bien vouloir me voir. Quand je vois Ryuga devant la porte, je ricane doucement. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il veut me dire au revoir avant qu'on ne soit séparés pour le week-end.

-**Tiens tiens, mais quelle surprise ! **Ricané-je.

-**T'as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? **Demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin très prononcé.

-**Oh, je dois bien pouvoir te donner quelques minutes de mon précieux temps oui, **répondé-je en gloussant.

-**Alors dépêche-toi de me laisser entrer, y a personne dans le couloir, **chuchote le surveillant.

Immédiatement, j'attrape mon petit-ami par le col de son t-shirt pour le faire entrer dans ma chambre. S'il n'y a personne, je peux me le permettre. Dès qu'il est entré, il referme la porte avec son pied et ne perd pas de temps pour m'embrasser. Ça fait littéralement des heures qu'on en crève d'envie mais qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire, ça fait tellement du bien de pouvoir enfin le faire. Je me sens tellement bien avec lui, je m'en fiche qu'on doive se cacher. Si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre tout ça, ça me va parfaitement. Et je sais que ça lui va parfaitement lui aussi.

-**Tu vas survivre chez tes parents ce week-end ? **Me demande Ryuga après avoir rompu le baiser.

-**Je compte pas laisser mon paternel me niquer ma bonne humeur, donc je vais survivre oui, **répondé-je.

-**Et mon absence, tu vas y survivre ? **Ricane-t-il.

-**Là j'ai des doutes, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, **gloussé-je. **Heureusement qu'on a inventé Messenger. **

-**Sinon, j'ai ramené quelque chose pour t'aider à supporter mon absence. **

-**Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? **

Il ricane tout seul, et je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, il a un bras dans le dos. Il cache un truc dans son dos depuis qu'il est devant ma porte, et j'avais pas remarqué. On voit que je suis me concentre plus sur son visage qu'autre chose hein. Avec un grand sourire, il sort son bras de son dos et me tend un t-shirt noir orné d'un décor de forêt nocturne.

-**Tu me files un de tes t-shirts ? **M'étonné-je.

-**Ouaip, **répond Ryuga, avec un air assez fier. **C'est le t-shirt avec lequel je dors habituellement. Tu penseras à moi comme ça. **

-**Et tu vas dormir avec quoi toi maintenant ? **Ricané-je.

-**Oh, avec un autre t-shirt ! Ou au pire, je dormirai torse nu, **dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-**Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça. Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on est officiellement en couple et tu me files déjà tes affaires ? **

-**Oui, c'est parce que je marque mon territoire. Je t'avais prévenu, je suis un putain de gros possessif. **

-**Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon. **

-**Plutôt mignon, ça veut dire « carrément flippant » dans ton langage ? **

-**Bah non, pourquoi ? **

-**Je m'attendais à ce que tu commences à me prendre pour un psychopathe…ce que je suis parfois, faut pas se mentir. **

-**Mais non, t'es pas un psychopathe ! T'es juste un putain de gros possessif, et je trouve ça mignon. **

-**Mmh, visiblement on est tout aussi bizarres l'un que l'autre. **

-**Preuve qu'on s'est bien trouvés. **

-**Exactement. **

Je vois pas pourquoi je le prendrais pour un psychopathe parce qu'il me fait cadeau d'un de ses t-shirts pour que je pense à lui pendant que je suis chez mes parents. Bon okay, c'est rapide, mais qui s'en fout ? Moi je suis bien content, je sens que je vais bien dormir avec. Le parfum de mon petit-ami est littéralement imprimé dedans, tout comme il s'est imprimé dans mes draps hier soir. Vu la bonne nuit que j'ai passé rien qu'avec ça, avec le t-shirt de Ryuga je vais peut-être enfin avoir le droit à dix heures de sommeil complètes.

-**J'apprécie vraiment ton cadeau en tout cas, Ryu, **dis-je à mon surveillant. **Je te rendrais bien la pareille, mais mes t-shirts sont un peu petits pour toi. **

-**Mmh, tu commences à me donner des surnoms aussi ? **Ricane-t-il. **Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet de base, c'est pas grave tu sais. Juste de savoir que toi tu portes mon t-shirt pour dormir, ça me va parfaitement. **

Il se penche ensuite pour m'embrasser avec plus de tendresse que ce à quoi il m'a habitué. Ouais, il est possessif, mais pas de manière malsaine. Je pense juste qu'il est fier que je sois son petit-ami et qu'il aime le rappeler, et se le rappeler aussi, en permanence. Et je trouve ça beaucoup trop adorable. Je romps le baiser pour me retourner et ranger le t-shirt de Ryuga dans ma valise que je m'apprêtais à refermer quand mon petit-ami est arrivé. Après l'avoir bien plié, je le glisse à côté du t-shirt qui me sert de pyjama. C'est un t-shirt kaki avec une tête de lion dessus. De base, c'était censé être un t-shirt classique, mais quand ma mère l'a acheté pour moi, elle s'est trompé de taille et elle l'a pris trop grand, du coup je l'ai recyclé en pyjama. Je le fixe alors pendant quelques secondes. J'y pense, si ce t-shirt est trop grand pour moi, est-ce qu'il pourrait être à la taille de Ryuga ? Oh puis merde, qu'il le soit ou pas, je vais lui filer quand même ! Si l'idée que je porte son t-shirt pour dormir lui plait, moi c'est pareil. Je prends donc mon t-shirt et le tend à mon surveillant avec un grand sourire.

-**Tiens, sinon tu vas être triste, **gloussé-je en lui mettant le t-shirt dans les mains. **Je sais pas si c'est à ta taille, en tout cas il est trop grand pour moi. **

-**T'inquiète, même s'il est trop petit pour moi je le mettrai pour dormir, **ricane-t-il en réponse. **Tes parents vont pas se poser des questions par contre s'ils te voient porter un autre t-shirt pour dormir, et que ton t-shirt habituel a disparu ? **

-**Mais non, t'inquiète pas, **répondé-je. **C'est moi qui m'occupe de ma lessive, ma mère s'occupe de son linge et de celui de mon petit frère. La disparition de mon t-shirt de nuit ne se fera pas remarquer. Et pour ton t-shirt à toi, si mes parents ou mon frère me voient avec, j'aurai qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau d'un ami. T'en fais pas, je vais gérer. **

-**Okay, je te fais confiance, **dit le surveillant avec un sourire en coin. **Faut pas que je tarde à redescendre par contre, j'ai dit aux autres que j'avais juste des trucs à vérifier sur mon ordi. **

-**De toute façon, j'ai terminé de ranger mes affaires. Je vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre. **

-**Je passe mettre ton t-shirt dans ma chambre, et je retourne dans la salle commune. À tout de suite, Kyo. **

Ryuga m'embrasse encore une fois, tant qu'on est seuls il ne se prive pas, et puis se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre. Il l'ouvre prudemment et passe un peu sa tête, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir. On a du bol, il n'y a personne ! Il sort donc rapidement après m'avoir fait un petit clin d'œil, et va vers sa chambre. Sa chambre qui est à littéralement un mètre de la mienne. De nouveau seul, je glousse et ferme ma valise. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis amoureux, et j'adore cette complicité qu'on a Ryuga et moi. Juste être avec lui, ça me rend heureux. Vu la coquille vide que je suis la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Ça va sonner guimauve, mais j'ai littéralement l'impression de revivre grâce à Ryuga. En même temps, faut voir l'état dans lequel je suis depuis plusieurs années…

Après avoir fermé ma valise et mon sac, avoir mis ma veste en jean et vérifié trois fois que je n'ai rien oublié, je prends mes affaires et quitte ma chambre. Plus qu'à fermer à clé, et ensuite je pourrai aller rejoindre les autres. Une fois que c'est fait, je descends les escaliers en faisant un max de bruit, merci la valise, et rejoins mes amis dans la salle commune. Ryuga a retrouvé sa place sur le canapé, et il s'est pris une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise. Comme d'habitude. Il est presque 16H, mon bus passe dans une demi-heure donc on va pouvoir bien discuter quand même. Mais bon…j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. Un peu beaucoup même. Étonnant, je sais. Le temps file donc à toute vitesse, et voilà qu'il est déjà 16H15. C'est le moment de m'éclipser pour le week-end. Rapidement, je dis au revoir à tout le monde, Ryuga et moi échangeons un regard complice, et je quitte le dortoir Alpha.

Tout en traversant la cour de l'école, je sors mon casque et l'allume. Pour une fois, je suis d'humeur à écouter des trucs plutôt joyeux. Mon casque sur les oreilles, je sautille à moitié en me dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus. J'ai pas été d'aussi bonne humeur depuis une éternité, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Je revis, je revis vraiment. Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, je m'appuie contre le poteau sur lequel sont affichés les horaires et je bouge la tête au rythme de ma musique. Je crois que je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je pourrais taper la discute avec mon père spontanément !

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je suis de retour chez moi. La porte d'entrée franchie, mon petit frère me saute dessus, comme à son habitude. Il a toujours son attèle, normalement il l'enlève la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, dépendant de s'il se remet rapidement ou pas. C'est ensuite au tour de ma mère de venir me dire bonjour. Elle est toute aussi douce et attentionnée que d'habitude, mais je la sens très fatiguée. Mon père lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs cette semaine, j'imagine. Il est doué pour ça. Ah non hein, je vais pas me mettre à déprimer ! J'ai dit que je ne laisserai rien niquer ma bonne humeur ! Rien du tout ! Je claque donc un énorme bisou sur la joue de ma mère pour la faire sourire, ça marche à tous les coups, et remonte ensuite dans ma chambre. Je pose ma valise et mon sac sur le lit, ouvre mon sac et commence à ranger mes affaires. Une fois mon sac vide, je le pose à côté et m'attaque à ma valise. Je sors toutes mes affaires, range mes pantalons parce que je ne les ai pas tâchés et mets de côté mes fringues qui vont partir à la machine. Mon regard tombe sur le t-shirt que Ryuga m'a offert et un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je le sors de ma valise et le cache sous mes oreillers. Enfin, je le cache pas vraiment, c'est toujours là que je mets mon t-shirt de nuit. Je range ensuite ma valise à sa place habituelle, sous mon lit, et prends mes vêtements sales pour aller les mettre à la machine dans la buanderie.

Une fois tout ça fait, je retourne me poser dans ma chambre. Il est quelque chose comme 17H45, mon père ne va pas rentrer tout de suite donc je peux me détendre. Aaaaah, pour une fois, la vie est belle ! Alors que je suis posé sur mon lit depuis à peine deux minutes, mon téléphone émet une petite sonnerie que je connais par cœur. J'ai une notif sur Messenger, et je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est Ryuga. Ouais, je prends pas trop de risque, je sais. Avec un énorme sourire, j'attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche et regarde mon écran.

_Ryuga a défini votre pseudo sur Kyo *émoji cœur* (J'ai essayé de le faire au clavier, mais mon ordi fait de la résistance... Désolée ! X))  
_

_Moi : Enlève ce cœur ! XD_

Je précise qu'il a mis un cœur vert. J'imagine que c'est pour mes cheveux.

_Ryuga : Noooon, héhé ! X)_

_Moi : Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? X)_

_Vous avez défini le pseudo de Ryuga sur Ryu *émoji cœur*  
_

_Ryuga : Hé, pourquoi t'as mis un cœur noir ? Je sais que je suis metaleux, mais quand même ! XD_

_Moi : Désolé, y a pas de cœur rouge et blanc ! X)_

_Ryuga : Tss, saleté ! T'as de la chance que je t'aime ! X)_

_Moi : Roooh, c'est sympa un cœur noir quand même ! C'est punk ! XD_

_Ryuga : Je te taquine, je m'en fous de la couleur du cœur. Tant que tu en mets un, moi ça me va ! Même l'émoji qui fait une tête de pervers ça m'aurait été ! ;- )_

_Moi : Très étonnant tiens ! _

_Ryuga : Tu veux que je le mette pour toi ? ;- )_

_Moi : Tu fais comme tu veux hein ! Tu es libre X)_

Et ni une ni deux, il le rajoute juste après le cœur. On est tellement sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi.

_Ryuga : Voilà ! ;- )_

_Moi : T'es vraiment pas croyable X)_

_Ryuga : Oui je sais, mais tu m'aimes comme ça ! X)_

_Moi : Ouaip ! X)_

_Ryuga : Ça va chez toi ? Ton père est rentré ? _

_Moi : Non, pas encore. _

_Ryuga : Ton frangin va bien ? X)_

_Moi : Il se porte comme un charme ! X)_

_Moi : T'es toujours avec les autres ? _

_Ryuga : Non, je suis parti faire un peu de muscu ! _

_Moi : Et tu m'envoies des messages pendant que tu fais de la muscu ? _

_Moi : Je te préviens, si tu te coinces quelque chose, je serai pas là pour te masser ! XD_

_Ryuga : T'inquiète, j'ai fini là ! J'en ai fait juste un peu ! Je veux pas me péter un truc moi ! XD_

_Moi : Ouais, va pas faire comme moi ! XD_

_Ryuga : Mmmh, je viens d'avoir une excellente idée._

_Moi : ?_

Pendant un moment, il ne répond plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ? Quelle idée il a bien pu avoir ? Comme il ne répond plus, je repose mon téléphone en attendant de l'entendre de nouveau sonner. Il sonne finalement une minute plus tard. Quand je repose mes yeux sur l'écran, je sens mon cœur louper un battement. Il m'a envoyé une photo, c'est pour ça qu'il a mis du temps. S'il a fait ce que je pense qu'il a fait… Je retourne dans notre conv' pour regarder et…et il a bien fait ce que je pensais. Il s'est pris en photo juste avant d'aller à la douche, torse nu et avec sa serviette sur les épaules. Je savais déjà qu'il était extrêmement bien gaulé, mais maintenant que je peux regarder de près et aussi longuement que je veux, j'affirme haut et fort qu'il est tellement bien foutu qu'il en ferait rager des statues grecques. Je vais me foutre cette photo en fond d'écran moi si ça continue…

_Ryuga : Tu réponds plus parce que je t'ai tué ? X)_

_Moi : Non non, j'admire._

_Ryuga : Héhé, ravi que ça te plaise. C'était le but._

_Moi : Mmmh, ça me plait beaucoup !_

_Ryuga : J'aimerais bien continuer cette conversation, mais je dois prendre ma douche et mon téléphone n'est pas waterproof ! _

_Moi : J'imagine bien oui._

_Ryuga : Je re après ! J'essaie de faire vite, pour pas que tu patientes trop longtemps ;- )_

_Moi : Trop aimable ;- )_

Je repose mon téléphone à côté de moi et ricane tout seul. On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde avec Ryuga, je me sens tellement bien dès que je parle avec lui. Je l'aime tellement, du plus profond de mon âme. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que je sais qu'il m'aime aussi follement que moi je l'aime.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Mmmh, Ryuga et ses bonnes idées ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : *soupire avec un café dans les mains*_**

**_Moi : Bon, pour le chapitre de dimanche, je vous conseille de vous faire une infu', de pratiquer un peu de yoga et de penser à des choses qui vous détendent, parce que vous allez tous vous énerver je pense ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : En même temps, on sait tous que tu vas lui faire dire des horreurs à cette raclure de Pluto._**

**_Moi : C'est dans son perso hein ! Il s'était pas gêné quand t'as failli mourir !_**

**_Chris : Ouais, c'est totalement vrai !_**

**_Moi : Pour le chapitre de mardi, j'ai récupéré des questions, mais vous pouvez m'en laisser d'autres si des idées vous sont venues entretemps ! Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche pour le faire ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Tu vas utiliser tes propres questions ?_**

**_Moi : Oui, plus que probablement ! Moi aussi il y a des trucs que je me suis toujours demandé hein X)_**

**_Ryuga : Surprenant._**

**_Moi : Je sais. Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *en train de boire son café*_**

**_Moi : Tu devrais boire des infu' relaxantes au lieu de café qui va encore plus t'énerver toi ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**


	19. Confidences

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Confinement, jour je-ne-sais-pas-combien-parce-que-j'ai-pas-compté, et moi je suis toujours là pour publier ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Je donnerais mes deux reins pour pouvoir sortir, j'en peux plus…_**

**_Moi : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de vous plaindre ? J'ai un jardin, vous pouvez prendre l'air ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ouais bah je sens que je vais passer ma journée dans le jardin moi, sinon je vais commencer à devenir dingue et à péter les plombs aléatoirement._**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Chris : …_**

**_Moi : …_**

**_Kyoya : Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?_**

**_Moi : Pour rien, pour rien… Bref, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! _**

**_Ryuga : Il va plaire à tes lecteurs, ça c'est sûr._**

**_Moi : Aucun danger à signaler, encore un chapitre tout calme et plein de love, mais avec une bonne touche caliente, héhé ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Sinon, on a dépassé les 1 500 vues sur cette fic et on approche des 1 000 sur « L'empereur et moi » ! Merci les gens, j'suis tellement contente de voir que mes fics vous plaisent ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *soupire*_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer !_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Quand je pense que j'ai regardé Doomsday juste avant le confinement… C'est un film où un virus ravage l'Écosse, du coup le gouvernement décide d'enfermer tout le pays derrière un mur pour éviter une propagation ! Confinement level pro XD  
Ça se voit que Gingka est amoureux de Hyoma, héhé XD  
Gingka et le poisson pervers, prochainement dans les salles ! Ah bah non, il y a le confinement… Prochainement sur FFN alors ! XD  
P.S : Mais moi ça me dérangerait pas de ressembler à Morticia Adams ! Elle est belle et elle est classe XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : *à travers la fenêtre* Love Cook, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot « confinement » ?! Sanji : Mais je voulais venir voir si Zoro était ici… Moi : Oui, il est là, mais c'est pas une raison ! Sanji : Il est là ? *soupir de soulagement* Moi : Bon, maintenant que t'es là… Reste dehors, j'appelle Alyssa pour qu'elle vérifie que t'as rien ! Sanji : Okay… Moi : J'en peux plus de cet équipage de fous…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ah j'ai pas dit le contraire, évidemment qu'il était énervé, mais Pluto était concentré sur Aguma comme c'était lui le blader légendaire ! X)  
Moi je fous du colorant dans ma limonade pour Halloween, histoire qu'elle devienne bien rouge sang ! XD  
Ryo est un mystère absolu, on se demande tous comment il est devenu directeur de l'AMBB ! XD_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : J'aime bien relever des défis, mais là malheureusement je ne peux pas, mais je ne peux pas dire pourquoi ! Surprise surprise X)_**

**_xBenou : Ils font des lives, donc ils répondent aux questions en temps réel ! n_n  
Oui, tout le monde a grillé Gingka XD_**

* * *

Après avoir profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et avoir passé un samedi matin très tranquille, je me retrouve à table pour le déjeuner avec mes parents et mon frangin à table. Les moments à table sont bien les seuls moments où je lâche mon téléphone, même si ça m'emmerde parce que du coup je peux plus parler avec Ryuga. J'ai pas vraiment le choix en même temps, mon père serait capable de me balancer une fourchette ou un couteau à la tronche s'il me voyait sur mon téléphone à table…

-**Ah au fait, nous allons avoir de la visite tout à l'heure, **dit mon père alors que ma mère débarrasse la table pour pouvoir amener le dessert.

-**Ah oui ? Qui vient nous voir, père ? **Demande Kakeru, assez enthousiaste.

-**Les Hasama, **répond simplement notre paternel, sans vraiment d'expression sur son visage. **Kakeru, je sais que tu es d'un naturel très…énergique, mais je te demanderai de rester calme. **

-**Je sais père, je me rappelle que madame Hasama sort d'une grave maladie et qu'elle a besoin de calme du coup, **rétorque mon petit frère avec un petit sourire. **Je vais me tenir. **

-**C'est bien Kakeru. **

Cette nouvelle me fait plutôt plaisir. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Monsieur Hasama est un ami de longue date de mon père, donc nos deux familles se côtoient depuis presque toujours. Enfin, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je les ai presque toujours vus. Sa femme a effectivement été très malade dernièrement, et elle a toujours eu une santé fragile en fait. Malgré cela, je l'ai toujours vu souriante. À vrai dire, elle me fait beaucoup penser à ma mère. Elles sont toutes les deux belles, élégantes, souriantes et avec un tempérament très doux. Tous les deux, ils ont une fille qui a mon âge. Elle s'appelle Hikaru, et du coup on se connait depuis notre naissance. On s'est toujours bien entendu même si on est très différents, ce qui a fait d'elle ma seule et unique véritable amie pendant des années. Elle va pas en revenir quand je vais lui dire que je me suis fait des potes tiens.

Normalement, là vous vous demandez où est le problème. Bah le problème, c'est que nos parents se sont mis en tête de nous fiancer Hikaru et moi. Enfin, « nos parents »…nos pères plutôt ! Nos mères veulent juste qu'on soit heureux, sans nous forcer à rien, mais si elles avaient leur mot à dire, ça se saurait. Mais bon, on leur souhaite bonne chance à nos paternels, parce que ni moi ni Hikaru ne sommes d'accord avec ça. Moi c'est pour la bonne et évidente raison que je suis gay, mais ça presque personne ne le sait, et Hikaru parce qu'elle me voit juste comme son ami et que je ne pourrai jamais être plus que ça pour elle. C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué. Mais bon, je suis quand même content de savoir qu'Hikaru va venir, comme je l'ai dit, je l'aime bien ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis les grandes vacances en plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait comme études du coup. Je suis curieux de savoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je suis dans ma chambre, j'entends la sonnette du manoir retentir. Eh bah ça y est, c'est le moment. Comme on a de la visite, je me suis un peu changé après le déjeuner. J'ai enlevé mon jean pour mettre un pantalon en toile beige quoi, vu que je portais déjà une chemise de base. Je me lève de mon lit, range mon téléphone dans ma poche et attrape mes chaussures que j'avais laissées près de mon lit. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je vais les garder longtemps mes chaussures. Je me dépêche ensuite de sortir de ma chambre et de dévaler les escaliers. Mon père a déjà ouvert la porte du manoir et j'aperçois Hikaru qui semble me chercher du regard. Elle est habillée comme elle en a l'habitude : chemisier, pantalon slim et bottines. Ça fait des années qu'elle s'habille comme ça, il faut dire que ça lui va bien. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle vient vers moi avec un grand sourire et, après que j'ai dit bonjour à ses parents, elle se dépêche de me tirer dans ma chambre pour qu'on puisse parler. Contrairement à ce pauvre Kakeru qui n'a pas le droit d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre, nous on a le droit de s'éclipser. J'imagine que nos pères se font bien des idées à ce sujet.

-**Bon, comment ça va alors Kyoya ? **Me demande Hikaru dès qu'on se retrouve dans ma chambre. **Tu deviens quoi depuis la dernière fois ? Tu fais quoi comme études ? Mon père m'en a vaguement parlé, il m'a dit que tu étais dans une école très prestigieuse. **

-**Eh bien, ça va très bien, **répondé-je avec un amusement. **En ce qui concerne mes études, je suis dans l'école de commerce la mieux cotée du pays, qui est à environ une heure d'ici en bus. Et toi ? Pour le coup, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais.**

-**Pff, je fais des études de comptabilité… **soupire-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur mon lit, visiblement pas du tout ravie. **Merci papa… C'est horriblement ennuyeux, je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher ! **

-**Haha, je te crois, t'emballes pas, **ricané-je, venant m'assoir près d'elle. **Mes études ne sont pas vraiment passionnantes non plus, on s'ennuie souvent. **

-**Je te trouve très différent de d'habitude Kyoya. Tu as l'air plus épanoui et plus heureux. Depuis le lycée, tu avais l'air souvent vraiment éteint et morose, j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup ! Tu vas pas me dire que ce sont tes études supérieures qui te changent comme ça, hein ? **

-**Non, pas du tout ! Cette école, c'est l'enfer en vrai, mais…mais je me suis fait des amis là-bas, des potes vraiment géniaux. Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je les connais. **

-**Noooon ! Tu t'es fait des amis ? Toi ? Mais j'suis trop contente pour toi ! Tu le mérites vraiment, t'es tellement génial comme garçon une fois qu'on a transpercé ta petite carapace protectrice. **

Quand elle dit ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me considère comme un animal sauvage très très difficile à apprivoiser. Remarque, en fait elle a pas tort… Hikaru s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais elle est coupée par le bruit de ma notification Messenger. En fait, mon téléphone sonne depuis un moment. Ryuga doit se demander pourquoi je réponds plus d'un coup, moi qui réponds toujours très vite, comme lui d'ailleurs. Je sors donc mon téléphone de ma poche et jette un œil à notre conv'.

_Ryuga : Bébé, t'es toujours là ? _

_Moi : Ouais ouais, désolé ! La pote dont je t'ai parlé est arrivée, c'est pour ça que je te répondais plus. _

_Ryuga : Ah, Hikaru ? Ta copine d'enfance ? Okay, je comprends mieux. Je te laisse tranquille alors ! Fais-moi signe quand tu seras de nouveau libre ! ; -)_

_Moi : Promis Ryu ! Je t'aime, je re plus tard *émoji cœur*_

_Ryuga : Je t'aime aussi Kyo *émoji cœur*_

En relevant la tête de mon téléphone, je vois une lueur extrêmement amusée dans les yeux violets d'Hikaru. Elle s'est allongée sur le ventre et elle se met soudainement à rire après un moment. Euuuuh…c'est mon expression faciale qui la fait marrer ? En même temps, je suis perdu là…

-**Il n'y a pas QUE tes nouveaux amis qui sont à l'origine de tous ces changements positifs chez toi, pas vrai ? **Me demande mon amie aux cheveux bleus. **Tu serais pas tombé amoureux par hasard ? **

-**Hum…ouais, j'suis amoureux ouais, **soupiré-je, ne me sentant pas capable de lui mentir. **Ça se voit tant que ça ? **

-**Oh oui, ça se voit de très loin, **glousse-t-elle. **Enfin, ça se voit dans tes yeux quand tu regardes tes messages. Petit veinard ! Alors, il est comment ? **

Avant que je rencontre tous mes amis de l'école, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui était au courant pour mon homosexualité, et c'est Hikaru. Ça fait quand même 19 ans qu'on se connait elle et moi, et je savais que ce serait impossible de lui cacher à elle. Donc oui, elle sait que je suis gay, et je sais parfaitement qu'elle gardera mon secret aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit à mon petit frère dont je suis extrêmement proche. C'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, pas du tout, c'est juste que Keru est sacrément gaffeur. Il pourrait trahir le secret sans faire exprès… C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit. Enfin, peut-être qu'il se doute de quelque chose si ça se trouve.

-**Comment il est ? **Répété-je. **Bah…euh… Je sais pas comment le décrire moi… Il est…beau, grand, intelligent, sportif, cool et drôle.**

-**Mon Dieu, mais c'est l'homme parfait ! **S'exclame Hikaru, amusée de me voir galérer à m'exprimer. **Et…c'est juste ton crush ou il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous ?**

-**Mmh… Tu me promets que tu garderas ça pour toi, hein ?**

-**Mais bien sûr ! Ça fait bien des années que je garde ton homosexualité secrète, je peux bien garder ça secret aussi.**

-**C'est vrai, désolé… C'est juste…je stress vraiment à l'idée que ça se sache. Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous, on…sort ensemble en fait. Depuis deux jours, c'est vraiment tout récent. **

-**Eh bien, les études supérieures te réussissent vraiment ! Tu te fais des amis, tu tombes amoureux, ton amour se trouve être réciproque ! Je commence à sérieusement t'envier là… **

-**Tu finiras par tomber sur un mec bien, j'en suis sûr. **

-**Alors, il s'appelle comment ? Tu pourrais pas me montrer une photo de lui ? **

-**Hikaru, non… Je veux garder tout ça vraiment secret, c'est trop récent et…surtout trop compliqué… Ne me pose pas plus de questions s'il te plait, j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas vouloir en dire plus. **

-**Oh… D'accord Kyoya, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemble, mais bon… Je ne peux même pas avoir une petite description physique ? **

-**Si tu veux, mais garde bien ça pour toi parce que sinon, je vais venir t'assassiner dans ton sommeil. **

-**Mais oui, promis ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance !**

-**Ouais ouais, mais on sait jamais. Bon… Il est grand, il m'a jamais dit combien il mesure mais je suis sûr qu'il fait plus d'1m80. Il a la peau mate, les yeux dorés et les cheveux courts, blancs avec une mèche rouge du côté gauche de son crâne. **

-**Et comme il est sportif, j'imagine qu'il est très musclé, pas vrai ? **

-**Pour te faire une idée, dis-toi qu'il fait de la musculation. **

-**T'es vraiment tombé sur le mec parfait… Saleté de chanceux ! **

Et elle termine sa phrase en attrapant un de mes oreillers pour me le balancer au visage en rigolant. Ouais, elle a raison, je suis vraiment chanceux. Ryuga a tout du mec parfait, mais en fait il a un gros défaut que je ne peux pas révéler à Hikaru : c'est mon surveillant. Et ça, c'est bien chiant, mais je fais avec. Parce que ça vaut le coup de faire avec. Ça vaut tellement le coup !

Les minutes défilent, puis les heures, et Hikaru et moi nous retrouvons à parler de tout et rien, comme toujours. Comme le font des amis. Au bout de deux heures, enfin je crois qu'il s'est écoulé deux heures, monsieur Hasama appelle sa fille pour lui dire qu'il est l'heure de partir. Elle soupire, me lance un regard qui ressemble à un appel à l'aide, et se lève à contrecœur. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, et on a bien passé deux heures ensemble, et me lève à mon tour pour la raccompagner en bas et dire au revoir à ses parents. Mon frangin a l'air de ne plus en pouvoir, il semble au bout de sa vie ! Les conversations des grands ne l'intéressent absolument pas, comme moi, mais moi je ne suis pas obligé de les subir. Mon pauvre petit Kakeru.

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans le calme, et mon père ne cherche même pas à me casser les couilles. Miracle putain ! Dès que j'ai remis les pieds dans ma chambre, mon petit sanctuaire, je me suis dépêché d'envoyer un message à Ryuga. Moi, accro ? Peut-être un peu oui, voire beaucoup… Résultat : j'ai passé tout le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à parler avec mon petit-ami. C'est dingue à quel point on peut réussir à trouver des sujets de discussion hyper facilement quand on veut VRAIMENT parler avec quelqu'un. Comme pour ce midi, je me retrouve obligé d'abandonner mon chéri pour aller manger. De toute façon, lui aussi il doit aller dîner avec les autres, et on n'a pas le droit de se servir de son portable dans le réfectoire. Ça la foutrait mal si un surveillant ne respectait pas cette règle !

Une fois le dîner terminé, je m'empresse de retourner dans ma chambre et de me jeter sur mon lit pour reprendre ma conversation avec Ryuga. Cependant, il n'est pas encore revenu du réfectoire, donc je vais devoir patienter. Bon, bah je vais en profiter pour me mettre en pyjama du coup. Enfin, « en pyjama »… Je veux dire par-là que je vais mettre le t-shirt que Ryuga m'a donné. Je quitte donc mes vêtements, et prend soin de bien les ranger chacun à leur place pour éviter de m'en prendre une dans la gueule de la part de mon père, et saute dans le t-shirt noir à motif de forêt nocturne qui était à mon petit-ami encore 24H auparavant. Je l'ai déjà porté la nuit dernière, donc je sais déjà parfaitement qu'il est vraiment trop grand pour moi. C'est pas une question de longueur, c'est une question de largeur d'épaules. Je vous jure, je pourrais le porter en mode échancré, comme une meuf ! Mais bon, on s'en fout, c'est pour dormir.

Je viens à peine d'enfiler le t-shirt de Ryuga, qui est maintenant le mien, qu'une notification Messenger fait sonner mon téléphone. Il a un sacré sens du timing involontaire mon surveillant quand même. Je retourne vite sur mon lit et récupère mon téléphone avec joie pour enfin reprendre ma conversation avec mon petit-ami. Mmh ? Vous dites que j'étais censé bosser et que c'est pour ça que j'ai ramené mon ordi ? Euh… Ouais, bah ça attendra demain !

_Ryuga : Re ! J'ai failli mourir à table à cause de Chris…_

_Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? XD_

_Ryuga : Raconter une blague pile au moment où je voulais boire… Quel gamin je te jure ! J'ai failli m'étrangler ! Et Nile qui était juste en face de moi a eu quelques sueurs froides X)_

_Moi : T'inquiète pas, tu te vengeras ! XD_

_Ryuga : J'y compte bien ! _

_Ryuga : Ça va de ton côté bébé ? Ton père et toi, vous vous êtes pas écharpés pendant le dîner ? X)_

_Moi : Nan, ça va ! Il est à peu près sympa aujourd'hui._

_Ryuga : À peu près ! XD_

_Moi : Disons que j'estime que mon père est sympa quand il fait pas de réflexions désobligeantes X)_

_Ryuga : J'ai vraiment de la chance que mon père soit cool ! _

_Moi : C'est pas difficile de bosser avec son père ? _

_Ryuga : Non, franchement c'est tranquille ! En tout cas, pour mon père et moi. On s'est toujours bien entendu. _

_Moi : Moi je sens que ça va être beaucoup moins drôle quand je serai obligé de bosser avec mon paternel…_

_Ryuga : Qui sait, t'es parti pour des études assez longues ! Il peut s'en passer des choses d'ici là ! ; -)_

_Moi : Genre quoi ? M'enfuir avec toi loiiiiin d'ici ? XD_

_Ryuga : C'est envisageable X)_

_Moi : Pff, t'es con X)_

_Ryuga : Je sais, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! _

_Moi : C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu fais quoi ?_

_Ryuga : Rien de spécial, je regarde des vidéos sur YouTube sur mon ordi, tranquille dans ma chambre, posé sur mon lit. Et toi ? _

_Moi : J'suis juste sur mon lit et je parle avec toi. Moi ça me va._

_Ryuga : Tu fais vraiment rien d'autre ? _

_Moi : Non, rien d'autre ! Je pourrais prendre mon casque et écouter de la musique sur mon ordi, mais j'ai pas envie de me lever… _

_Ryuga : Tu t'ennuies pas, t'es sûr ? _

_Moi : Mais non ! Tant que je peux parler avec toi, moi je suis parfaitement comblé. _

_Ryuga : Flatteur ! ; -)_

_Moi : C'est la vérité ! X)_

_Ryuga : J'en doute pas._

_Ryuga : Tu t'es changé ?_

_Moi : Ouais, je suis en « pyjama » ! Il est confortable ton t-shirt pour dormir._

_Ryuga : C'est bien pour ça que je te l'ai filé ! J'aimerais bien voir à quoi tu ressembles dedans quand même… ; -)_

Je ricane tout seul et lève légèrement les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'il me demanderait une photo, pour voir ce que devient son t-shirt avec moi, je me demandais juste quand il allait me la demander. Je dois avouer que même si je veux bien jouer le jeu de Ryuga, je me sens un peu gêné… C'est pas le fait que je doive me prendre en photo pas très habillé, ça je m'en fous vu que c'est Ryuga le destinataire, mais j'ai jamais aimé être pris en photo et j'aime pas trop non plus me prendre en photo. Je suis pas spécialement photogénique… Mais bon, c'est pour mon petit-ami, alors je vais faire un effort et essayer d'esquisser un petit sourire. Je sais pas trop sourire sur commande, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas les photos… Je me démerde du mieux que je peux pour prendre la photo, je vous épargne mes galères de cadrage hein, et envoie le résultat à Ryuga.

_Ryuga : Okay, fond d'écran direct._

_Moi : C'est pas un peu dangereux de faire ça ? XD_

_Ryuga : …Pas faux. Bon bah tant pis ! X)_

_Moi : Tu vois ? Ton t-shirt se porte bien ! _

_Ryuga : Je vois ça oui. Il te va bien, même s'il est trop grand pour toi ! T'es putain de sexy avec ; -)_

_Moi : Merci babe, mais es-tu vraiment objectif ? X)_

_Ryuga : Non j'avoue, pour moi tu seras toujours putain de sexy ; -)_

_Moi : Mais c'est que j'vais finir par rougir si tu continues ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il va comment le mien ? _

_Ryuga : Très bien. C'est pile ma taille ! Bouge pas._

_Moi : Alors toi, quand tu peux faire des photos, tu fonces ! X)_

Il ne me répond pas, plus que très probablement parce qu'il est occupé à prendre sa photo. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas comme moi à ce niveau-là. Je ne tarde pas à recevoir la photo de mon surveillant, son casque bluetooth rouge et noir toujours sur ses oreilles. Il a toujours un regard tellement provoquant sur les photos qu'il m'envoie, et je sais qu'il le fait exprès. Je sens que cette conversation risque de déraper, je sais pas pourquoi…

_Ryuga : J'adore faire des photos pour toi, nuance ! ; -)_

_Moi : En tout cas, je vois que mon t-shirt se porte très bien avec toi ! Il est quand même un peu serré pour toi j'ai l'impression._

_Ryuga : C'est parce que j'ai plus de muscles que toi, sans vouloir te vexer._

_Moi : J'suis pas vexé, t'es largement plus musclé que moi oui ! Ça fait bien ressortir tes abdos en tout cas._

_Ryuga : Mmh, ah oui ? ; -)_

_Moi : Oh oui ! ; -)_

_Ryuga : T'es un petit coquin en fait, mais tu le cache mieux que moi ; -)_

_Moi : C'est possible ouais ; -)_

_Moi : Au fait, je repense à quelque chose que Chris a dit…_

_Ryuga : Mmh ?_

_Moi : Le premier jour, Chris a dit qu'il parait que tu es tatoué mais qu'il a jamais pu vérifier si c'était vrai ou non. Donc, c'est juste une rumeur ou c'est vrai ? X)_

_Ryuga : C'est vrai, je suis tatoué. Chris risquait pas de pouvoir vérifier par lui-même cependant, il faudrait qu'il m'ait vu dans le plus simple appareil pour ça !_

_Moi : Ola, t'es tatoué où au juste ? XD_

_Ryuga : Sur la hanche droite ! Je me suis fait tatouer juste après que j'ai commencé à bosser en tant que surveillant, du coup mon père m'a posé une seule contrainte : que je me fasse tatouer à un endroit plutôt discret. Voilà ! X)_

_Moi : Ah, je comprends mieux ! Tu t'es fait tatouer quoi du coup ? _

_Ryuga : Oh, une tête de dragon ! Enfin, une tête et un cou. Il est plutôt simple mais il se remarque, enfin une fois qu'on sait où regarder ! _

_Ryuga : Tu pourras juger par toi-même, t'en fais pas ; -)_

J'adore quand mon imagination se met à dériver sans mon autorisation et essaie d'imaginer le tatouage de Ryuga sur sa hanche. Et je commence à avoir chaud… Je l'avais dit que ça déraperait ! Mais…j'ai bien envie de laisser cette conversation totalement déraper.

_Moi : Mais t'es chaud comme la braise toi ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ; -)_

_Ryuga : Tu me manques, et je suis frustré d'avoir dû me retenir jeudi soir ! C'est pas juste, j'ai même pas pu descendre un peu alors que ton torse donne vachement envie ; -)_

_Moi : J'étais pas ravi de devoir te repousser, et je te retourne le compliment ; -)_

_Ryuga : Si tu savais Kyo, j'ai grave envie de toi… J'arrête pas de penser à toi, à ce rythme-là je vais commencer à faire des rêves pegi 18 et ça va encore plus me frustrer ! _

_Moi : Mon cerveau n'a pas attendu qu'on soit ensemble pour me sortir les rêves pas très catholiques. _

Et je balance ça comme ça, en mode rien à foutre. En même temps, avec lui, je sais que je peux me permettre d'être cash. Lui il se gêne pas !

_Ryuga : Ah oui ? Mais tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu bébé ~_

_Moi : Dès que ça te concerne, je perds le contrôle. C'était pas simple à gérer !_

_Ryuga : J'imagine. Par hasard, ce serait pas à cause de ce rêve que j'ai cru que tu me faisais la gueule il y a deux semaines ? _

_Moi : Bingo. J'étais super gêné…_

_Ryuga : Je comprends mieux ! Raconte un peu, ça m'intéresse ; -)_

_Moi : C'est pas folichon tu sais. J'ai rêvé que j'étais chez moi, en train de lire un livre à plat ventre sur mon lit, et puis j'ai entendu ma porte s'ouvrir, mais ça m'a pas perturbé plus que ça. C'était toi qui était entré, tu étais torse nu et t'es venu t'allonger sur mon dos. La suite est facile à deviner ; -)_

_Ryuga : Mmh…on a fait un strip poker ? ; -)_

_Moi : Ah, presque ! ; -)_

_Ryuga : Mmmmmh…on a fait l'amour ? ; -)_

_Moi : Voilà ! ; -)_

_Ryuga : Crois-moi que ça ne restera pas un rêve longtemps, pas avec moi ! ; -)_

_Moi : Je sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais !_

_Ryuga : Sans déc' Kyo, je veux pas passer pour un gros lourd, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi. J'ai juste envie de t'avoir auprès de moi toute la journée, de t'avoir juste pour moi, tu me rends fou. Je t'aime tellement. _

_Moi : Je t'aime aussi Ryu, je voudrais rester avec toi à longueur de journée parce que je me sens tellement bien auprès de toi. J'allais pas super bien depuis quelques années, et avec toi je me sens littéralement revivre. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que c'est vital pour moi. J'crois qu'on devient tous les deux complètement dingues au premier sens du terme…_

_Ryuga : Je crois aussi, et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça ! ; -)_

_Moi : Moi aussi ; -)_

_Ryuga : Putain, v'là que je suis fatigué moi…_

_Moi : Déjà ? X)_

_Ryuga : Ouaip… J'ai un peu gueulé aujourd'hui, tu sais…Julian… -_-_

_Moi : Ouais, tu m'as raconté. Va te coucher si t'es crevé !_

_Ryuga : Mais j'veux encore parler avec toi…_

_Moi : Tu sais, je vais pas disparaître pendant la nuit ! Je me lèverai tôt pour toi s'il le faut ; -)_

_Ryuga : Ouais, t'as raison, j'suis trop crevé là… Je vais me coucher, et je serai tout frais demain ! Bonne nuit Kyo, je t'aime *émoji cœur*_

_Moi : Dors bien Ryu, je t'aime aussi *émoji cœur*_

Je repose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et pousse un petit soupir satisfait. Bon, j'ai toujours aussi chaud, mais ça normalement ça va se calmer ! J'adore toute cette complicité qu'on a avec Ryuga, et surtout le fait qu'on s'aime aussi fort l'un l'autre. J'ai l'impression que ce lien qui nous unit est vraiment très puissant, et ça rend notre relation d'autant plus passionnée et…et tout putain, ça rend tout ce qui fait une relation amoureuse plus fort ! Eh bah, toutes ces émotions ça m'a fatigué… Je vais me coucher aussi finalement. Après avoir baillé, je me glisse sous mes draps et appuie sur l'interrupteur sur le mur près de moi pour éteindre mon plafonnier. Le t-shirt de Ryuga, le mien désormais, est encore imprégné de son parfum, c'est pratiquement comme si j'étais dans ses bras. C'est pour ça que je dors si bien avec. Cela dit, j'ai tellement hâte…de vraiment pouvoir passer une nuit dans les bras de Ryuga.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Héhé, ça chauffe entre les deux ! ~_**

**_Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Pour ceux qui se demandent, le tatouage de Ryuga, c'est tout simplement le logo sur le boulon de L-Drago ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Tu t'es pas foulée._**

**_Moi : Oui bah le logo de L-Drago il est super classe, alors pourquoi aller chercher midi à 14H ? u_u_**

**_Chris : C'est cool de voir Hikaru ! Kyoya et elle ont pas de bol dans la fic X)_**

**_Moi : Non, mais au moins ils se soutiennent ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Pff…_**

**_Moi : Arrête de râler toi ! Bon, très chers lecteurs, laissez les reviews de l'amour, prenez bien soin de vous, et on se retrouve dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça, va bosser toi ! T'as des trucs à rendre._**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais… Allez, salut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *déjà parti dans le jardin*_**

**_Moi : Vraiment, Kyo est quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas XD_**


	20. Un bon début de semaine

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Ravie de vous retrouver, comme d'habitude, parce qu'avec ce confinement, mon taux d'ennui explose ! _**

**_Kyoya : *regarde dehors* Ma liberté me manque…_**

**_Moi : Elle nous manque tous ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devrait bien vous changer les idées cependant, chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Il fallait évidemment que tu craques un peu…_**

**_Moi : Héhé, tu me connais ! Euh, il est où Chris ? _**

**_Kyoya : Je crois qu'il est dans le jardin._**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, il est au téléphone avec Dynamis._**

**_Moi : Bouuuuh, trop chou ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ! Vous allez voir, il y a du love, y a du kawaii et y aussi du caliente, héhé ! *wink wink*_**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : J'ai bien tout noté, merci ! T'inquiète pas, je vais pas le louper le Ryuga, héhé ! X)_**

**_Komachu : Il va arriver bientôt Kyoya, t'inquiète ! XD_**

**_Marius : Ouais enfin, Tarak est quand même capable de se perdre sur une ligne droite ! C'est très fort ça XD  
Si j'avais un père comme Ryo, comment je l'assumerais pas devant mes amis ! XD  
DDLC c'est trop bien oui ! Just Monika ! *_*  
Saint Seiya m'a appris à adorer les mecs aux cheveux longs ! *^*  
P.S : Moi aussi ! Je me suis même dit que je pourrais faire flipper ma sœur comme ça, en me foutant dans le couloir la nuit, mais après je me disais qu'elle essaierait de me buter après donc je l'ai jamais fait ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je veux pas voir Luffy ! Je peux pas le supporter à long terme lui ! Sanji : *accroché à Zoro* Zoro : Love Cook, lâche-moi ! è_é Law : *en train de lire* La ferme l'algue, il y en a qui veulent lire. Zoro : J't'emmerde, toi et ton bouquin ! Moi : Y a déjà de l'ambiance ici, j'imagine même pas avec Luffy en plus… ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : J'aime bien ta nouvelle photo de profil ! n_n  
Mais je m'en fiche moi que tu sois à l'heure ou pas, tant que tu me laisses une review ! C'est voir ta bouille dans mes reviews qui me fait plaisir ! n_n  
Je peux pas te donner de date précise, j'ai déjà trop de projets de fics sur le dos… Je vais jamais m'en sortir moi ! ^^'  
Je comprends déjà plus les gens qui aiment Hikaru que ceux qui aiment Madoka ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma haine envers cette cruche en rose ! XD_**

* * *

Après un week-end une nouvelle fois plutôt calme, me voilà dans le bus pour me ramener à l'école. On est dimanche soir, il est environ 17H et je ne suis plus si loin de l'école. Avec mon casque sur les oreilles, j'écoute de la musique tout en envoyant des textos à Ryuga. Oui, encore et toujours. Heureusement que j'ai un forfait avec textos, appels et internet illimités ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis…bah vendredi, donc à peine deux jours, mais ça nous suffit pour être en manque l'un de l'autre. Légèrement hein, on est PAS DU TOUT accros. Inutile donc de préciser qu'il a vraiment hâte que je revienne, moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte de revenir pour le retrouver. Oui bon, j'ai aussi envie de retrouver les copains, mais Ryuga occupe la grosse majorité de mes pensées donc c'est normal que je pense à lui en premier, non ?

Trente minutes plus tard, le bus arrive à destination et je sors de bonne humeur. Mmh, ouais vous devez trouver amusant que je ne fasse pas la gueule en revenant ici alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, je comparais cet endroit à une prison. C'est toujours une prison à mes yeux, mais bon maintenant je sors avec le geôlier super canon. Ça c'est de la métaphore bien fumeuse, j'suis en forme moi. Je me dirige paisiblement vers le dortoir Alpha, mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule gauche et la poignée de ma valise dans ma main droite. Le temps se réchauffe de plus en plus, j'ai juste une veste en jean sur mon t-shirt à manches courtes et j'ai pas froid. En apercevant le dortoir Alpha, je laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Dans une petite minute, je retrouve mes potes, mon chéri et ma machine à boissons d'amour. Ouais, elle m'a manqué, chez moi j'ai le choix entre de l'eau et des jus de fruits, c'est pas toujours le fun absolu. Ryuga m'a converti au thé glacé à la framboise, et quand je n'peux pas en boire ça me manque beaucoup !

En arrivant dans la salle commune, je retrouve toute la bande exactement au même endroit que d'habitude. On va finir par définitivement les réquisitionner ces deux canapés, on est tout le temps dessus ! Ryuga est assis sur un des accoudoirs et c'est le premier à remarquer ma présence. Il me fait discrètement un clin d'œil pendant que les autres ne regardent toujours pas. J'adore tellement cette complicité, je crois que c'est ce que je préfère dans notre relation. Les autres ne tardent pas à me remarquer et viennent me checker pour me dire bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure. On a continué à parler sur notr conv' de groupe pendant le week-end, évidemment, mais ça n'empêche pas Chris de me raconter plein de trucs qui se sont passé quand j'étais pas là. Je le dis pas en pensant à mal, mais c'est un peu une commère le blondinet. Mes amis me laissent m'esquiver rapidement parce que j'ai mes affaires à ranger dans ma chambre, et Ryuga trouve le moyen de m'accompagner parce qu'il a commencé à parler avec moi et qu'il veut finir notre conversation. Je dois avouer qu'il est très fort pour trouver des excuses afin qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête, et le tout sans paraitre suspect.

En arrivant au couloir du 3ème étage, on se rend compte qu'il y a quelques élèves qui trainent mais ils ont l'air plongé dans leurs conversations et ne semblent pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Sans arrêter de parler avec mon surveillant comme si de rien n'était, on n'est jamais trop prudents avec le genre de secret qu'on garde lui et moi, j'utilise ma clé pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. On rentre tous les deux en même temps, toujours en train de parler, mais dès que Ryuga referme la porte, je pousse ma valise plus loin, balance mon sac sur mon lit et lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser. Il répond quasi instantanément au baiser et me soulève dans ses bras.

-**C'était long ce week-end sans toi, Kyoya, **me dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser. **Vraiment long. Et pourtant, on a passé tout le week-end à s'envoyer des messages…mais quand t'es pas là physiquement, c'est pas pareil. **

-**Je sais Ryu, moi aussi tu m'as manqué, **répondé-je. **Je crois qu'on a développé une addiction l'un pour l'autre.**

-**Pas grave, c'est pas une addiction qui risque de nous faire du mal tu sais, **ricane-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-**T'as pas fait de crise de nerfs en mon absence à cause de notre blondinet préféré au brushing qui rendrait Barbie jalouse ? **Lui demandé-je en me retenant de glousser.

-**J'ai bien failli, à plusieurs reprises, mais j'ai réussi à me contenir. Heureusement pour mon boulot… **

-**Tu dis ça et tu sors avec moi, tu serais pas un peu paradoxal ?**

-**Ho hé, c'est pas pareil d'abord ! **

-**Héhé, je sais, je te taquine. Je dois ranger mes affaires, tu peux y aller. Les autres vont commencer à se poser des questions si tu mets trop de temps. **

-**Nan, je vais t'aider à tout ranger. Je dirai aux autres que je t'aidais à ranger tes affaires, ils vont pas trouver ça bizarre quand même ! **

Je hausse les épaules, vu que ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux et ouvre ma valise ainsi que mon sac. Ryuga prend ma pile de t-shirt, bien pliés, et va la ranger dans mon armoire. Pendant ce temps, je remets mon ordi à sa place habituelle, sur mon bureau. Je vous rassure, j'ai fini par réussir à bosser hier. J'ai un peu galéré, mais j'ai réussi. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner vers ma valise pour sortir le t-shirt de Ryuga, enfin le mien maintenant, et le mettre sous mon oreiller, mon petit-ami se retourne vers moi, dévisageant un objet dans sa main.

-**Kyoya, c'est quoi ce…truc ? **Me demande-t-il en me montrant l'objet qu'il tient et qu'il a sorti de mon armoire. **On dirait une espèce…d'aiguille. Tu t'en sers pas pour buter des gens la nuit quand tout le monde dort, rassure-moi ? **

-**C'est effectivement une aiguille, mais non je ne m'en sers pas la nuit pour buter des gens, **gloussé-je en la récupérant. **C'est mon aiguille d'adrénaline, pour mon allergie à la fraise. Tu te souviens que mon allergie peut être mortelle ? **

-**Oui, bien sûr que oui, je l'ai appris de Chris mais il ne m'a pas dit ce que ça te fait exactement, **répond mon petit-ami en prenant ma main libre, celle qui ne tient pas l'aiguille. **Il a juste dit que ton allergie pouvait être mortelle. **

-**Grossièrement, ça fait gonfler les tissus de ma gorge, **lui expliqué-je. **Si tu veux les termes médicaux, ça provoque un œdème de Quincke qui peut mener à un choc anaphylactique, et à terme, à une mort vachement douloureuse. Je me trimballe une aiguille d'adrénaline parce que ça me sauverait la vie si je venais à manger accidentellement un truc contenant de la fraise. Tous les gens qui ont des allergies provoquant un œdème de Quincke se trimballent une aiguille d'adrénaline. **

-**Et tu l'as laissée ici ce week-end ? C'est…dangereux, non ? **

-**T'inquiète pas, j'en ai une deuxième à la maison tu sais. Et puis, depuis qu'on a découvert mon allergie, ma mère vérifie consciencieusement la composition de tout ce que je mange. Je risque rien chez moi, ici c'est moins sûr. **

-**Kyoya, tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un de la bande dès le début ! Si t'avais mangé de la fraise sans le vouloir durant les trois précédentes semaines, loin de ta chambre, t'aurais fait comment, hein ?! **

-**Woh, woh, t'énerves pas babe ! C'est vrai, j'aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un, mais j'y ai pas pensé… **

-**Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te gueuler dessus comme ça…mais ça me rend malade de penser que pendant trois semaines t'as risqué ta vie !**

-**Exagère pas, les chances pour que je mange quelque chose contenant de la fraise sans m'en rendre compte sont infimes…**

-**Pardon… C'est juste que je tiens tellement à toi, je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Kyoya... Tu sais, tout ce que j'ai toujours connu dans ma vie intime, c'était des histoires d'un soir, et ça m'allait bien…jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu es…la première personne dont je suis tombé réellement amoureux. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi… **

La révélation de Ryuga me laisse abasourdi. Chris avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse avant, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était…à ce point. Je suis la première personne qu'il aime vraiment ? Je suis…si important que ça pour lui ? Je ne peux pas le croire… Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre, repose mon aiguille d'adrénaline dans mon armoire, à sa place habituelle, et lève la tête pour embrasser Ryuga. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu inconscient de ne dire à personne pour mon aiguille d'adrénaline, mais j'ai simplement oublié de le faire… J'ai tendance à oublier mon allergie assez souvent, et je ne m'en rappelle que quand quelqu'un essaie de me faire goûter un truc à base de fraise. Je comprends que Ryuga s'inquiète pour moi maintenant qu'il sait ça, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Ça fait 13 ans que je gère cette allergie sans problèmes, ça va pas changer d'un seul coup !

Le reste de la soirée se déroule comme beaucoup de soirées quand je suis à l'école : on discute principalement entre amis, on va manger au réfectoire vers 19H30, puis on revient dans la salle commune pour discuter un peu et on se sépare vers 21H pour retourner dans nos chambres et aller prendre notre douche. Juste avant le couvre-feu de 23H, Ryuga passe me voir dans ma chambre pour m'embrasser et me dire bonne nuit. C'est pratique d'avoir ma chambre près de la sienne, quand il termine son tour des étages il passe forcément devant. Et puis à cette heure-ci, plus personne ne traine dans les couloirs donc personne ne peut le voir entrer dans ma chambre. Une fois de nouveau tout seul, je me couche de bonne humeur et ferme les yeux. Il n'y a pas à dire, depuis que je suis avec Ryuga, mon sommeil se porte mieux. Aaaaah, parfois, la vie est vraiment belle. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus dit ça tiens.

**XXXXXXX**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille pour aller en cours en ayant la sensation d'être parfaitement reposé. Ça faisait longtemps aussi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu des problèmes avec mon sommeil toute ma vie. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. Je me prépare pour la journée, enfile mon uniforme que je hais toujours, récupère mon sac de cours et quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre mes potes et aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Chris, Dashan, Damian et Ryuga sont déjà dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, on attend Nile ! Il a VRAIMENT du mal à se sortir du lit le matin, c'est dingue. Comme on en a pris l'habitude, Ryuga et moi échangeons des petits regards très discrets, mais terriblement complices, qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir déceler et comprendre. Nile ne tarde pas à descendre en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en se frottant les yeux. Là c'est plus du jet-lag, et ça fait longtemps que c'est plus du jet-lag, c'est juste qu'il aime dormir et qu'il est pas très frais au réveil. Je comprends pourquoi il boit une énorme tasse de café tous les matins au petit-déjeuner. Moi je bois du lait le matin, ou de l'eau. Ouais, je bois du lait le matin ouais, comme un gamin. La force de l'habitude, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait. Parfois je bois un café, mais c'est vraiment quand j'ai pas passé une bonne nuit et que j'ai besoin d'un coup de fouet. Bizarrement, ces derniers temps j'en ai pas du tout besoin ! Très étonnant. Maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, on peut aller au réfectoire pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Aaaah, je suis de trop bonne humeur, ça fait du bien !

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kyoya ? **Me demande Damian sur le chemin, souriant. **Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu as l'air vraiment heureux ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien chez toi ce week-end ?**

-**Hein ? Oh non, pas spécialement, j'ai juste bien dormi, **répondé-je. **Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a des problèmes de sommeil depuis le collège, c'est vraiment une des meilleures sensations de la planète. Après, j'ai passé un bon week-end aussi ! J'ai revu ma copine d'enfance. **

-**T'as une amie d'enfance ? **S'étonne Dashan. **T'avais jamais parlé d'elle avant. T'en as même pas parlé sur la conv' de groupe ce week-end. **

-**Oui, j'ai une amie d'enfance. Elle s'appelle Hikaru. J'ai jamais parlé d'elle parce que ça m'est pas venu en tête, on s'était plus vu depuis plusieurs mois, **expliqué-je tranquillement. **Et j'ai pas non plus pensé à vous le dire parce que j'ai simplement oublié. Je raconte pas toute ma vie hein, c'est pas trop mon truc. **

-**Euh, pourquoi je sens que cette phrase me vise ? **Glousse Chris.

-**Parce que c'est un peu le cas, monsieur je-raconte-ma-vie-tout-le-temps-même-si-tout-le-monde-s'en-fout ! **Réplique le brun avec moquerie.

-**T'es trop méchant Dash', tu me martyrises ! **Geint le blondinet.

-**Et toi tu me pousses à bout, **marmonne Dashan à l'entente de ce surnom qu'il n'aime pas.

Chris éclate instantanément de rire et chope son meilleur pote aux longs cheveux bruns par les épaules. Dashan est saoulé des provocations de son ami blond, mais il laisse quand même un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami, mais d'après tout ce que j'ai vu en trainant sur Internet pour me détendre, c'est assez normal de se charrier comme ça entre meilleurs potes. Nile est très silencieux ce matin, mais ce n'est pas inquiétant. Il est toujours silencieux le matin tant qu'il n'a pas eu son café. Ouais, le matin c'est clairement pas son moment préféré de la journée. Ryuga est silencieux aussi, mais même si je ne le vois pas, je sais qu'il me regarde presque tout le temps. Comment je le sais ? Premièrement, je sens son regard sur moi, et deuxièmement, en fait c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Il n'aime pas spécialement parler, mais il aime beaucoup observer. C'est un point commun qu'il a avec moi.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Je suis moins enthousiaste là d'un coup, héhé… Comme toujours, Ryuga a sa matinée de libre et nous abandonne donc. M'en fous, je lui enverrai des messages pendant les cours. Rassurez-vous hein, je bosse quand même, j'aimerais ne pas me faire tuer par mon père, mais j'ai pas vraiment besoin des profs pour ça. Ils sont aussi utiles que les couilles du pape, j'vous jure. Et en plus on commence par marketing avec monsieur Doji, tuez-moi ! Je commence à sérieusement partager la haine de Chris envers ce prof. En plus de ne servir à rien, il ne rate jamais une occasion de faire référence au redoublement du blond, de manière directe ou en utilisant des expressions imagées. Pourtant, Chris n'est pas le seul à retaper sa première année, ils sont trois en le comptant, mais il n'y a que le blond qui s'en prend plein la gueule. Je me demande sérieusement ce que Chris peut avoir fait ou dit pour que le prof s'acharne comme ça sur lui. En plus de tout ça…je suis vraiment d'accord avec Chris sur le regard de ce prof. Il a un regard affreusement malsain derrière ses saletés de petites lunettes rectangulaires. C'est un avis que partage Ryuga d'ailleurs. En tout cas, ça me permettra pas d'échapper à cette saleté de cours… Bon bah tant pis. Je vais élipser je sens…

**XXXXXXX**

Bon bah finalement, cette journée a été si chiante que maintenant, on est le soir ! Ouais, j'ai tout élipsé, désolé mais c'était pas intéressant du tout donc bon… Il est presque 17H, et comme tous les soirs à l'école, c'est l'heure de faire de la muscu pour moi ! Avec Ryuga, oui. J'y pense, ça va être la première fois qu'on fera de la muscu tous les deux depuis qu'on est en couple. Ouais bon, ça ne devrait pas changer grand-chose, on se matera juste de loin comme d'habitude mais au moins plus besoin de se cacher. On y va quand même pour faire du sport à la base, pas pour se regarder pendant une heure à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Je viens de terminer de faire mon sac pour la muscu justement, il est temps de rejoindre mon petit-ami. J'enfile mon sac en bandoulière, quitte ma chambre en fermant bien à clé et descend les escaliers pour sortir du dortoir Alpha.

En arrivant au palier du deuxième étage, je tombe sur Julian en train de discuter avec son pote Wales. Ils ne me remarquent pas tout de suite et j'ai le temps d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation. Ils parlent d'une fille apparemment, Sophie si j'ai bien compris. Ouais bah je m'en fous hein, ça me regarde pas et je m'en branle, donc je vais tracer mon chemin moi. Je passe près des deux, mais malheureusement Julian a dû m'apercevoir du coin de l'œil puisqu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Je le vois faire, tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde de travers sans m'arrêter de marcher. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me sorte quelque chose de provoquant, comme il en a l'habitude, mais il se contente de me lancer un regard noir et se reconcentre juste après sur sa conversation avec son ami. Bah tant mieux, je me casse et je vais rejoindre Ryuga pour ma muscu !

Un peu agacé, j'accélère le pas pour rejoindre rapidement mon petit-ami. Je traverse la cour, rejoins le gymnase et rentre dans la salle de muscu. Comme souvent, il n'y a que nous. Je crois que les autres élèves qui font de la muscu viennent plus tard dans la soirée. Ryuga est déjà là, mais visiblement il vient à peine d'arriver puisqu'il vient de sortir du vestiaire. Après l'avoir rapidement embrassé, je vais me changer aussi et le rejoins pour l'échauffement. Quelques minutes plus tard, on est installés sur les machines, et c'est parti pour notre séance de ce soir. Après trois semaines de muscu tous les soirs, là j'entame la quatrième, je commence enfin à voir un début de six pack apparaître ! C'est ce que je voulais, donc je suis content. C'est pas étonnant du coup si je vous dis que je commence par bosser mes abdos. Ryuga commence par faire des tractions lui, il commence toujours par ça. Je m'en plains pas, de là où je suis, je peux le regarder. Héhé, oui je suis incorrigible, je sais.

Bon, je vous épargne aussi la séance de muscu parce que ça se résume à moi qui mate Ryuga de loin tout en travaillant sur les machines, donc je pense que ça va vite vous saouler. Ça fait 45 minutes qu'on y est, et c'est Ryuga qui décide de s'arrêter le premier. Comme j'ai pas envie de continuer tout seul, je m'arrête aussi. Ça me surprend quand même qu'il s'arrête si vite, ça lui ressemble pas trop. Il ne perd d'ailleurs pas une seconde pour foncer sous la douche, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir ? Dès qu'il ressort, les cheveux encore un peu humides, il me pousse limite sous les douches à mon tour. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a préparé un truc ou quoi ? Un peu curieux, je l'avoue, je me douche rapidement et récupère mes affaires ainsi que celles de Ryuga, qu'il avait laissées dans le vestiaire. En revenant dans la salle, c'est pratiquement si le surveillant se jette sur moi et se dépêche de fourrer nos serviettes et nos bouteilles d'eau dans nos sacs respectifs, puis me prend la main pour m'emmener…euh, bah je sais pas où il m'emmène. Visiblement, il a l'air super pressé.

Il m'entraine hors de la salle de muscu, dans le gymnase vide, et jette des coups d'œil partout avant de me tirer vers une porte près de la salle de muscu qui porte l'inscription « Salle de stockage, accès interdit aux étudiants ». Oh putain, je crois que je sais pourquoi il a l'air bizarrement si pressé. Il se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte avec des clés qu'il avait gardées dans une des poches de son pantalon, me fait rentrer et referme derrière nous. C'est une pièce toute sombre parce qu'elle n'a pas de fenêtre, mais Ryuga ne tarde pas à allumer la lampe du plafond. Dans cette pièce sont stockés des tapis de gym, le genre de tapis épais qui serve à se réceptionner quand on utilise un trampoline ou des trucs dans ce style. Cette pièce est très bien entretenue. D'habitude les pièces de stockage sont des nids à poussière, mais pas celle-là. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que Ryuga vient vers moi, me débarrasse de nos deux sacs que je portais et me pousse pour que je tombe sur le matelas derrière moi.

-**Désolé d'avoir des manières aussi cavalières bébé, mais là je suis complètement en train de craquer, **dit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. **J'arrête pas de repenser à jeudi soir, et puis ce week-end tu m'as quand même bien cherché, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien te réquisitionner pour moi tout seul pendant quelques minutes aujourd'hui. **

-**Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi au juste ? **Ricané-je en le regardant. **On est censés rejoindre les autres dans pas si longtemps que ça, et puis…on est quand même dans l'école. **

-**T'inquiète, on a du temps devant nous vu qu'on s'est arrêté plus tôt, j'ai tout prévu moi, **rétorque Ryuga avec une expression fière. **Ensuite, évidemment que je ne compte pas te faire l'amour sur ce joli matelas tout rouge. Tu me prends pour qui ? Non, j'ai juste envie qu'on s'amuse un peu…comme jeudi soir. **

Ma raison essaie de me dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, parce qu'on pourrait un peu trop s'exciter et qu'on risquerait de déraper, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de l'écouter. Fuck la raison, moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser avec mon petit-ami. Et puis merde hein, je sais que Ryuga est assez responsable pour s'arrêter si ça chauffe trop. Moi aussi je responsable d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai stoppé la dernière fois après tout. En moins de dix secondes, on a tous les deux dégagé nos hauts et on s'embrasse passionnément, torses nus sur un matelas de gymnastique un peu froid. Ryuga laisse trainer ses mains un peu partout sur mon torse, et moi je fais pareil de son dos. Rapidement, la fraicheur du matelas de gym disparait parce que je commence à avoir sérieusement chaud. Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais il faut aussi savoir que mon surveillant a le corps très chaud comparé à moi. À cours d'oxygène, on finit par rompre notre baiser au bout de…d'environ une minute, mais je suis franchement pas sûr parce que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps…

Ryuga ne me laisse cependant pas vraiment le temps de respirer et de retrouver mon souffle. Je n'suis pas franchement étonné je dois dire… Mon petit-ami colle sa tête dans mon cou, exactement comme jeudi soir, et lèche la peau de mon cou, exactement comme jeudi soir aussi. Sauf que contrairement à ce fameux jeudi soir, au bout de quelques secondes il quitte mon cou pour descendre sur mon torse. Oh bordel, va vraiment falloir que je mobilise mon self-control là… Il est en train de faire toute la longueur de mon torse avec sa langue, et moi je me sens partir dans un autre monde. Pitié, juste qu'il ne touche pas mes tétons, je suis un peu beaucoup sensible à ce niveau-là et je préfèrerais qu'il garde ça pour quand on sera tranquille chez lui. Heureusement, visiblement ça n'effleure pas son esprit et il a plutôt l'air de se concentrer sur mes abdos naissants.

-**T'as bien bossé dis-donc, félicitations, **ricane Ryuga en regardant avec insistance mon début assez léger de six pack.

-**Merci, c'était un peu mon objectif principal quand j'ai décidé de faire de la muscu le soir ici, **répondé-je en m'empêchant comme je peux d'avoir une voix fébrile.

Je l'entends ricaner une nouvelle fois et puis il se remet à embrasser et lécher la peau de mon ventre. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir les petits gémissements qui s'accumulent dans ma gorge, et putain c'est vachement dur. Je me sens à moitié perdre pied avec la réalité… Nan, pas à moitié en fait, je me sens totalement partir dans un autre monde, voire une autre galaxie, voire peut-être même une autre dimension. Je sens les lèvres de Ryuga s'étirer en un sourire sadique contre mon ventre. Ah ouais d'accord, ça lui plait de me voir dans cet état. En plus d'être possessif, il est visiblement un peu sadique. Après je-ne-sais-pas-combien de temps à s'acharner sur mes abdos à peine formés, il se décide à remonter vers mon visage et m'embrasse aussi passionnément qu'il en a l'habitude en prenant bien soin de coller nos torses. Il va me faire perdre la tête…

J'ai envie de rester comme ça avec lui pour tout le reste de ma vie, mais je sais qu'en vrai on va devoir s'arrêter dans quelques minutes, alors je vais faire en sorte d'en profiter aussi longtemps que possible. On est serrés au maximum l'un contre l'autre, complètement perdus l'un comme l'autre dans notre baiser, et je me sens pousser des ailes. Je me sens tellement bien. Malheureusement, quand on vient à manquer d'air, il rompt le baiser et se recule pour de bon. On en a pas envie, mais il faut bien qu'on s'arrête à un moment, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fout. Ryuga se relève et me tend la main en souriant pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'attrape avec un grand sourire et il me tire vers lui, en profitant pour m'embrasser rapidement quand je me retrouve debout en face de lui. Je jure sur mon honneur que dès que je me retrouverai chez lui, je ne me mettrai plus aucune barrière et on se laissera complètement aller. Ouais, j'ai envie de lui, vraiment très envie de lui. C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma première fois, et je sais que je le regretterai absolument pas.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Héhé, ça chauffe de plus en plus ! ~_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : D'ailleurs vous pouvez remercier Komachu tous les deux, elle m'a convaincue de faire un lemon alors qu'à la base j'avais dit qu'il y en aurait pas ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Kyoya : SOIS MAUDITE KOMACHU ! _**

**_Moi : *morte de rire* _**

**_Ryuga : J'vais aller me faire un café moi après tiens…_**

**_Moi : Si vous avez rien compris à la partie œdème de Quincke et choc anaphylactique, c'est normal ! C'est super compliqué ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : C'est un truc pour ta pote en PACES ça. _**

**_Moi : J'avoue ! En tout cas, laissez donc les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à dimanche pour un chapitre… *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : Non mais tu vas te calmer oui ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : Nooooon ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *a l'air d'avoir envie de se pendre*_**

**_Moi : Bref, à dimanche les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Salut… Wonder, je te hais._**

**_Moi : Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit plein de fois ! XD_**


	21. Amour et haine

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard, pardooooon ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : C'est quoi ton excuse ? _**

**_Moi : J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, c'est tout, héhé… ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Eh merde, presque…_**

**_Moi : Bon, je suis en retard, mais le chapitre est super ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : C'est tout léger, même si, je vous le dis tout de suite, Julian s'incruste un peu. _**

**_Moi : Oui bah faut bien qu'il remplisse son quota de filsdeputerie ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre de cette fic moi, et j'en ai marre de toi, et j'en ai marre de ma vie…_**

**_Moi : L'ado émo est prié de se taire ! Va manger du chocolat, ça t'évitera de te plaindre ! _**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Ryuga : *se marre un peu*_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens, et encore pardon pour le retard ^^'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ah oui, le nouveau film MHA ! Moi de toute façon, j'ai même pas vu le premier alors… XD  
Ryuga a une armée de fangirls, mwhahaha ! *^*  
« Sans un bruit » vaut grave le coup ouais ! J'ai adoré le film, il est original et excellent ! Et puis il y a une actrice d'American Horror Story dedans ! X)  
Les Lickers de Resident Evil, c'est pas les pires créatures de cet univers je pense… Perso, Némésis de Resident Evil 3 me fait carrément plus flipper et stresser ! ^^'  
Généralement, quand on a plusieurs prénoms, c'est pour rendre hommage à d'autres membres de la famille ! Moi j'ai trois prénoms X)  
Ryuga le cachottier, hihi ! XD  
P.S : Moi mon méchant ultime, c'est Dracula dans le film Van Helsing ! Trop de charisme *^* D'ailleurs, je sais pas si vous connaissez les jeux de Tell Tale (je sais plus si ça s'écrit comme ça…), mais leurs jeux Batman propose un Joker…très intéressant et que j'adore !  
Re P.S : (Moi : Love Cook, j'ai faiiiiim ! Tu peux faire des cookies ? Sanji : *me tend une assiette de cookies* Déjà fait ^^ Moi : Love Cook, je t'aime *^* Law : Quelqu'un a vu Eustass-ya ? Moi : Je crois qu'il s'entraine au lancer de couteaux sur un mannequin sur lequel il a écrit « Maldeka »… Law : *ricane*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi ça m'a toujours fait marrer le running gag de Mei-Mei qui se plante dans les expressions et Chaoxin qui la corrige ! On dirait un frère et une sœur ! XD Par contre, j'ai jamais aimé Sophie… En fait, à part Klaus, j'ai jamais aimé les membres d'Excalibur ! X)  
J'aime pas Yuki non plus faut dire… L'épisode où il affronte Chaoxin et Mei-Mei avec Gingka et qu'il fait n'importe quoi parce qu'il a pas confiance en lui, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Une nouvelle tête, youpi ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! n_n  
Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis flattée ! ^w^  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais développer toute mon histoire au fur et à mesure ! _**

* * *

Après cet aparté un peu olé olé, Ryuga et moi retournons au dortoir, faisant tout pour sembler normaux mais nous lançant des petits regards en coin de temps en temps. Putain, j'ai sacrément hâte d'être ce week-end quand même. Ce week-end, Ryuga va rentrer chez lui, et je vais tout faire pour m'incruster dans son appartement. Je sens que ça va être une grosse galère pour trouver une excuse pour me barrer de chez moi et aller chez lui, mais je vais bien finir par en trouver une. Juste pour une après-midi, je vais bien pouvoir trouver ! Convaincre mon paternel, ça va être la croix et la bannière, mais je sais que je vais réussir. De toute façon, je tiendrai pas si je réussis pas ! Ça va faire pratiquement un mois que je fantasme sur Ryuga, et maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de franchir la barrière entre fantasme et réalité, je compte pas laisser passer cette occasion. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je réussirai à convaincre mon père en le mythonnant bien comme il faut. J'ai aucun scrupule ouais, mais je refuse de laisser le dictateur qui me sert de géniteur ruiner ma première histoire d'amour.

De retour dans le dortoir, le surveillant et moi montons vite au troisième étage pour ranger nos affaires de sport dans nos chambres et redescendons vite dans la salle commune. Il est encore assez tôt, à peine plus de 18H, donc on ne va pas aller manger avant un moment et on a le temps de discuter entre copains. Dashan est sur son téléphone, et les autres discutent de choses et d'autres. Combien on parie que Dashan est en train de discuter sur Messenger avec son copain ultra collant ? Aaaah, ils me font bien marrer ces deux-là. Je ne connais pas Chaoxin en personne, mais c'est amusant de l'imaginer avec le brun. D'un côté, on a un mec toujours super calme et carré, et de l'autre un mec possessif et jaloux qui semble prêt à taper une crise à la moindre occasion. Nan, sans déconner, Dashan c'est le plus calme et le plus raisonné de la bande, on l'a déjà dit mais c'est un peu le grand frère qui essaie toujours de nous contenir, et à côté, son petit-ami…bah il a un comportement de gamin justement. Mmh, finalement ça a peut-être du sens. Enfin, de toute façon, si l'amour avait du sens, ça se saurait ! Et puis, d'après le brun, Chaoxin change du tout au tout dès qu'il est auprès de lui en chair et en os. J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens, et je pense que ça finira par arriver au moins une fois dans l'année.

-**Dashan, ton petit-ami est encore en train de te fliquer ? **Demande Ryuga avec amusement tandis qu'on s'assoit tous les deux sur le canapé où Nile est déjà installé.

-**Non, là il est en train de me raconter ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, **répond le brun en souriant, sans lâcher son écran des yeux. **On a une amie en commun qui se plante toujours avec les expressions qu'elle emploie, il la reprend tout le temps et ça l'amuse beaucoup de me raconter tout ça. N'empêche, il commence à sérieusement me manquer Chaoxin… C'est quand les vacances déjà ? **

-**C'est fin mai, donc dans 3-4 semaines. Tu vas rentrer chez toi Dashan ? **S'étonne le surveillant. **L'année dernière, tu n'es jamais rentré chez toi pendant les vacances. **

-**Non, j'vais pas rentrer, mes parents veulent jamais que je rentre pendant les vacances. En revanche, dès que ce sera les vacances, mon petit-ami va rappliquer à toute vitesse, **ricane Dashan. **On n'est pas du même…milieu sociale lui et moi, ses parents ont pas la même mentalité strict que les miens alors ils le laissent venir ici dès qu'il en a envie, c'est-à-dire à toutes les vacances scolaires. Je sens que pendant les derniers jours avant de venir ici, il va devenir intenable… **

-**Intenable ? **Répète Damian sans vraiment comprendre. **Tu veux dire qu'il va t'envoyer encore plus de messages que d'habitude ? **

-**Non, j'crois qu'il veut plutôt dire que Chaoxin va se mettre à lui envoyer des messages qu'il ne pourra pas nous montrer, **glousse son meilleur ami blond.

-**Il va carrément me chauffer à fond tu veux dire, ouais ! **Réplique Dashan avec amusement. **Je le connais, il fait ça à chaque fois. Il est pas possible, j'vous jure…**

-**Euh Damian, ça va ? **Demande Nile en remarquant que Damian a viré au rouge subitement. **Tu te sens bien ? T'es tout rouge…**

-**O-Oui, ça va… **bafouille le bleu, rouge comme une tomate et semblant être gêné.

-**Je sens qu'il y en a un ici qui est moins à l'aise que les autres sur les sujets un peu chauds, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Je sais, désolé, je suis un peu prude… **s'excuse Damian, se grattant la nuque, toujours un peu rouge.

-**T'as pas à être désolé pour ça, **le rassuré-je. **Vaut mieux être un peu prude que n'avoir aucune pudeur, enfin à mon avis. **

-**Bon par contre, tu risques de rougir souvent parce Dashan, Chris et moi, on est pas les derniers pour parler de ça, **se marre le surveillant.

-**Ho hé, toi et l'autre blondinet qui se me sert de meilleur pote, vous êtes bien pires que moi à ce niveau-là ! **Se défend le brun. **Moi c'est à cause de mon copain que je me retrouve souvent à parler de ça… **

-**Ouais, c'est vrai que Chaoxin… Voilà quoi ! Lui par contre, il a peut-être un petit manque de pudeur ! **Rigole Chris. **Remarque, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois l'année dernière et je m'entends très bien avec lui… Est-ce qu'il faut que je me remette un peu en question ? **

-**Non t'inquiète, ça fait cinq ans que je sors avec Chaoxin, et je peux affirmer haut et fort qu'il est vraiment pire que toi à ce sujet-là ! Personne ne pourra jamais être pire que lui je crois… Heureusement que je l'assume tiens, parce qu'il est vraiment pas de tout repos mon mec… **

On éclate tous de rire devant l'air fatigué et pratiquement désespéré de Dashan. Il est toujours comme ça quand il parle de son petit-ami, mais en vrai on sait qu'il agit comme ça pour rigoler. Il est tout le temps comme ça. Enfin, presque tout le temps. Il y a des moments où il envoie des messages à Chaoxin et ne dit rien, mais ça se voit que c'est à lui qu'il parle parce qu'il a un grand sourire. Comparé à Chris, qui ne loupe jamais la moindre occasion de dire à quel point Dynamis est parfait et qu'il l'aime comme un dingue, et Damian, qui ne parle pas souvent de Jack mais qui a l'air très sincèrement amoureux les rares fois où il parle de lui et de ses talents d'artiste, ça dénote quand même pas mal. Aucun couple ne se ressemble dans la bande.

Puis bon…après, il y a Ryuga et moi, et notre relation secret défense. Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'une relation secrète, c'est trop pesant et ça se finit souvent très mal, comme les relations à distance, mais moi perso je le vis très bien, et je pense que Ryuga le vit tout aussi bien que moi. Ça ne me pèse pas du tout de ne pas pouvoir parler de mes amours à quelqu'un, de toute façon je n'ai jamais été très bavard ou expressif au sujet de mes sentiments. Tant que je peux vivre mon amour avec mon surveillant, je me fiche totalement des « sacrifices » que ça implique. Je l'aime tellement que je suis prêt à tout juste pour pouvoir vivre notre relation.

C'est pas comme si on avait le choix de toute façon… Si ça venait à se savoir, Ryuga aurait vraiment de très gros problèmes… Bon, moi aussi, mon père me ferait la peau c'est sûr, mais…c'est pas le même ordre de problèmes. Je suis un étudiant, lui il est surveillant, donc il a une forme d'autorité sur moi, et la loi a décidé que dans ce genre de cas, la relation n'est jamais à 100% consentie. Et en plus je suis encore mineur, ça compte comme circonstance aggravante… Okay, je suis plus mineur pour longtemps, je vais fêter mes 20 ans fin juillet, mais ça la loi s'en fout bien. C'est complètement con la loi parfois, j'vous jure…

Je sais qu'il y en a qui, s'ils savaient pour nous, se diraient que Ryuga joue avec le feu en sortant avec moi et que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Bien sûr que oui il joue avec le feu, et il le sait parfaitement, mais le jeu en vaut complètement la chandelle pour lui parce que je suis son premier véritable amour. Bon, ça va sonner bien guimauve et niais ce que je vais dire, mais un premier amour…c'est vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Je suis absolument pas un expert hein, mais…c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit un jour, peu après que je sois entré au lycée je crois. Qu'un premier amour, on ne l'oublie jamais, que ça nous rend tellement heureux qu'on a envie de tout faire pour pouvoir le vivre le plus longtemps possible, quitte à parfois prendre des risques un peu inconsidérés. C'est exactement ce que je ressens avec Ryuga. J'ai envie de vivre au jour le jour ma relation avec mon surveillant, de la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. C'est même plus que ça en vrai… J'ai envie de rester avec lui toute ma vie parce que j'ai la sensation qu'un mec comme lui, qui me comprend si bien et qui m'aime aussi fort que je l'aime, on en croise qu'un seul dans toute son existence. Mais bon, là c'est peut-être juste l'adolescent en moi qui vit son premier amour qui parle, j'avoue que j'en sais rien… Et puis au pire, je m'en fous. Par contre, faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de monologuer dans ma tête comme ça…

Quand on discute entre amis, c'est fou à quel point le temps passe vite. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, il est déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Autrement dit, il est presque 20H. On lève tous nos fesses des canapés de la salle commune et on se dirige vers le réfectoire en rigolant parce qu'on tape toujours la discute. Comme le printemps s'est bien installé, le soleil est encore là et illumine la cour d'une lumière douce. Mais bon, il se sera un peu barré quand on ressortira, ça c'est sûr. En arrivant dans le réfectoire, c'est parti pour la routine du petit-déj, du déjeuner et du dîner : faire la queue pendant plusieurs minutes en discutant pour passer le temps. Qu'on soit au collège, au lycée ou à l'université, ça ne changera absolument jamais. Après avoir bien patienté, on rejoint notre table et on s'assoit pour manger. Ouais, « notre » table. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'on se met toujours au même endroit pour manger en fait, donc c'est devenu un peu « notre » table. Je dois avouer que j'ai la dalle, j'ai trop envie de manger… En même temps, quand on fait du sport, généralement on a la dalle après.

-**Merde, le pichet est vide, **râle Chris alors que je suis occupé à dévorer littéralement ma pauvre cuisse de poulet qui n'avait rien demandé. **Qui va le remplir ? **

-**Chris, si t'as soif, tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas le remplir toi-même le pichet, **lui répond Dashan sans détacher son attention de son assiette.

-**Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai trop envie de commencer à manger… **geint le blondinet. **J'ai la dalle moi !**

-**On a TOUS la dalle, **rétorque Ryuga, assis à côté de moi, en ricanant de manière bien appuyée.

-**Ça va, c'est bon, je me dévoue, **soupire Nile en se levant et en prenant le pichet.

-**Merciiiiiii Nile ! **Répond le blond avec un énorme sourire.

Ouais, il a fait exprès de geindre et de faire trainer l'affaire pour que quelqu'un se dévoue à sa place. Aucun scrupule le Chris ! Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'en plus, il savait que ce serait Nile qui se dévouerait. L'égyptien est très gentil et très serviable, donc c'est pas étonnant que ce soit lui qui ait finit par craquer au « chantage » du blondinet. Il part donc avec le pichet pour le remplir à la fontaine, un peu plus loin derrière. Pendant qu'il n'est pas là, nous on dévore ce qu'il y a dans nos assiettes. Ouais, on a vraiment tous très faim. Comme je suis assis à côté de Ryuga, ce dernier s'amuse un peu à me faire du pied sous la table. On est avec nos potes quand même, donc allez pas croire qu'il fait n'importe quoi non plus. C'est juste qu'il s'amuse un peu à frotter sa jambe contre la mienne, ce que personne ne peut voir à moins de s'amuser à aller regarder sous la table. Je n'en laisse rien paraitre, mais j'aime bien, ça m'amuse. Je ne peux pas le montrer parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse griller Ryuga et moi, mais même si je pouvais, pas besoin de le montrer de toute façon. Je sais que Ryuga sait que j'aime bien ça et que ça me fait marrer.

Alors que je termine ma cuisse de poulet, que j'ai littéralement rongé jusqu'à l'os, je remarque que Nile n'est pas encore revenu. C'est bizarre, ça fait quand même trois bonnes minutes qu'il est parti… Ouais, c'est pas beaucoup, mais pour remplir un pichet, si c'est beaucoup. Remplir un pichet, ça prend quoi ? Une minute tout au plus, le temps d'aller jusqu'à la fontaine, remplir assez le pichet et puis revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Les autres n'ont visiblement rien remarqué en revanche, trop absorbés par leurs conversations. Un peu concerné pour Nile, je me retourne et le cherche du regard. Je peux voir la fontaine à eau de ma place, enfin une des fontaines, et plein d'étudiants trainent autour de celle-là parce qu'elle est à côté des panières à pain et aussi des paniers à couverts. Nile a le pichet dans les mains, visiblement rempli, mais il est un peu sur le côté et il semble…je sais pas en fait, il regarde par terre… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Toujours en train de me questionner, je remarque la tignasse blonde de Julian près des panières à pain, pas si loin que ça de Nile. Putain, si c'est ce que je crois, va y avoir un mort au dîner. Justement, au moment où je remarque Julian, Nile revient vers la table avec le pichet. Je me retourne pour regarder mon assiette, faisant style de rien, mais en vrai je bouillonne. Dès que Nile se repose à table, ça part en interrogatoire.

-**Ah, merci Nile ! **S'exclame Chris quand Nile pose le pichet sur la table et se rassoit. **T'en as mis du temps par contre. Il y avait du monde à la fontaine ? **

-**Hein ? Euh, oui, désolé… **répond distraitement notre ami aux cheveux bicolores.

-**À d'autres Nile, **rétorqué-je. **Tu mettais trop longtemps, je me suis retourné et je t'ai vu fixer le vide avec le pichet dans les mains. Comme par hasard, Julian était pas si loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? **

Nile affiche une expression à la fois triste et colérique, et regarde un peu plus loin derrière notre table, là où justement Julian est installé avec son meilleur ami, Wales. Je vous jure que je vais le buter cet enfoiré, j'vais vraiment finir par le tuer ! Et je le regretterai même pas.

-**Il a rien fait de particulier, c'est juste… Il est passé derrière moi et il a ricané dans mes oreilles, mais…sa manière de ricaner est tellement flippante, **explique Nile avec un air perturbé et effrayé. **Ça m'a rappelé la fois où il m'a attrapé le bras pour me demander si j'avais aimé ma sieste… J'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui…**

-**Ryuga, si j'assassine Julian discrètement, tu m'aideras à enterrer le corps dans les bois ? **Demandé-je, ayant l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-**Alors là, pas de problèmes, **répond le surveillant avec un air tout aussi sérieux que moi.

Évidemment qu'on fera jamais ça, le meurtre c'est pas notre truc, mais au moins ça a le mérite de faire un peur rire Nile. Dashan, assis juste à côté de l'égyptien, lui frotte l'épaule de manière réconfortante pour lui changer les idées. Nile a envie d'oublier un peu tout ça et se reconcentre sur son assiette, pendant que moi je darde un regard noir sur Julian, plus loin derrière. Il ne me voit pas, il est trop occupé à manger et à parler avec son pote, mais moi j'essaie de le tuer par la pensée. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Après cette parenthèse désagréable, on termine le dîner dans une plutôt bonne ambiance, au rythme des disputes de meilleurs amis de Dashan et Chris. Des sacrés numéros ces deux-là. Une fois que le blondinet a enfin terminé son dessert, il était plus occupé à parler qu'à manger, on débarrasse le plancher et on retourne au dortoir. On a tellement mangé et on a tellement rigolé qu'on est tous un peu claqués. Il n'est que 21H, et on a déjà envie d'aller se foutre au lit. Enfin, moi c'est pas pour dormir que j'ai envie d'aller au lit, j'ai juste envie d'être un peu au calme. J'ai eu ma dose de rire pour aujourd'hui, je commence à avoir mal aux zygomatiques… D'un commun accord, on se sépare tous pour rejoindre nos chambres, sauf Ryuga qui doit évidemment rester dans les parties communes pour surveiller les étudiants. Enfin, quelque chose me dit qu'il va passer me voir.

Profitant d'être déjà de retour dans ma chambre, je me dis que c'est une bonne idée d'aller me doucher. Normalement, il est tellement tôt qu'il n'y aura presque personne. Je récupère donc ma serviette et mon gel douche et fonce dans les douches communes. Et miracle, il n'y a personne. Hallelujah ! Je me lave donc en quatrième vitesse, histoire de ne croiser personne, et revient dans ma chambre tranquillement pour me mettre en pyjama. Oui bon, ça veut dire « mettre le t-shirt de Ryuga », mais vous m'avez compris. D'ailleurs, j'ai à peine fini de l'enfiler et je m'apprête à m'installer sur mon lit quand j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Mmh, pas besoin de se demander qui c'est. Il a quand même un sacré sens du timing Ryuga. Rapidement, je vais ouvrir ma porte pour le laisser entrer. Comme il a peur que quelqu'un arrive dans le couloir et le voit, il entre dès que j'ai ouvert et je referme vite derrière lui. Une fois qu'on est seuls tous les deux, mon petit-ami m'entraine vers lui pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser. J'essaie de me maintenir à sa hauteur, mais je déteste devoir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds… On a pas un gros écart de taille, quand on est debout l'un en face de l'autre j'ai les yeux en face de ses lèvres, mais ça me force quand même à lever la tête pour l'embrasser et à monter sur la pointe de mes pieds pour me hisser à sa hauteur, et j'aime pas ça. Me demandez pas pourquoi par contre, moi-même je n'sais pas… Je crois que Ryuga sent que ça m'énerve de devoir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds parce qu'il me soulève littéralement dans ses bras. Réflexe, pour pas me péter la gueule j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Faudrait vraiment pas que quelqu'un rentre dans ma chambre à ce moment-là, héhé…

-**Je vais pas pouvoir rester Kyo, je dois aller surveiller les couloirs et tout ça, **me dit Ryuga en rompant le baiser. **Crois-moi, je préfèrerais rester ici avec toi, mais j'ai pas le choix. **

-**Je sais Ryu, je sais, **répondé-je avec un petit soupçon de déception dans ma voix tandis qu'il me repose par terre.

-**Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai te voir après avoir fini mon tour des étages, je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir… **soupire le surveillant, ayant effectivement l'air crevé. **Alors, bonne nuit Kyo. Je t'aime. **

Il se penche pour encore m'embrasser, mais j'arrive pas à être à 100% dedans. Une idée arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête, et je crois que si je la laisse ne rester qu'une idée, je vais finir par chopper une migraine. La pensée de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit dans les bras de mon petit-ami alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, ça me rend fou. Je veux pouvoir passer la nuit blotti dans ses bras, j'en ai vraiment envie… Je veux juste dormir auprès de lui, c'est tout ce que je demande. Ouais, c'est une connerie, et c'est jouer encore plus avec le feu, mais j'en ai tellement envie.

-**Kyo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Me demande mon petit-ami en rompant le baiser, sentant que je suis un peu ailleurs.

-**Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que…j'ai envie de te demander quelque chose de vraiment pas raisonnable, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

-**Eh bien, demande toujours, **rétorque-t-il, un sourire en coin se dessinant aussi sur son visage. **Si j'étais raisonnable, ça se saurait. **

-**J'ai envie de dormir avec toi cette nuit, **dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. **Juste dormir. Je veux passer une nuit dans tes bras. **

-**Mmh… Okay, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. Bon, va falloir qu'on soit très discrets par contre. **

-**Oui, évidemment. **

-**Attends que le couvre-feu soit passé pour être sûr de ne croiser personne, et viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Je te préviens par contre, demain matin tu devras te lever très tôt pour retourner dans ta chambre sans croiser personne. **

-**Je m'en fous, ça vaut le coup. **

Ryuga ricane, m'embrasse une dernière fois et quitte discrètement ma chambre. On se ressemble vraiment tous les deux, ça doit être pour ça qu'on est si fusionnels. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, je m'installe sur mon lit et regarde l'heure. Il est 21H15, et le couvre-feu est à 23H pile. Mmh, je vais devoir attendre longtemps. Tant pis, ça vaut complètement le coup. Je vais discuter avec mes amis en attendant.

Finalement, l'heure du couvre-feu arrive assez vite et je me retrouve assis sur mon lit, dans le noir complet, écoutant le silence du dortoir. Je prends juste mon téléphone pour pouvoir m'orienter dans le noir avec l'option lampe-torche et quitte discrètement ma chambre. La chambre de Ryuga n'est pas loin de la mienne, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mon téléphone parce qu'il fait noir complet dans le couloir. Après quelques pas, j'éclaire la porte que je crois être celle de sa chambre pour regarder le numéro. Un léger filet de lumière s'échappe de sous la porte, donc je pense que je ne me suis pas trompé, mais on sait jamais. Chambre n°330, bingo ! J'éteins la lampe de mon téléphone, enfonce la poignée et entre dans sa chambre. La chambre de Ryuga est plus grande que toutes les chambres d'étudiants, et lui il a le droit à un grand lit deux places. D'ailleurs il est assis dedans, en train de regarder des trucs sur son téléphone, sa lampe de chevet allumée à côté de lui et son oreiller dans le dos. En m'entendant entrer, il relève la tête et pose son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre dans son lit, posant mon téléphone à côté du sien, et mon petit-ami éteint sa lampe de chevet avant de s'allonger près de moi.

-**Mon t-shirt te moule vraiment bien, **ricané-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

-**Tais-toi et dors, **me répond-il avec un petit ricanement. **J'suis fatigué, j'veux dormir. Si toi tu veux pas dormir, c'est ton problème, mais si tu m'empêches de dormir, je te renvoie de ta chambre sans scrupules. **

-**Okay okay, je me tais.** **Bonne nuit Ryu, je t'aime.**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime, mais dors. **

Je le sens passer ses bras autour de moi et se pencher pour m'embrasser, puis il remet sa tête sur son oreiller pour dormir. Ouais, il est vraiment crevé, j'vais pas l'embêter. Je me blottis tranquillement contre son torse, et je le sens me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis complètement entouré par son odeur agréable de feu de bois et d'orange, et je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil hyper rapidement.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'est trop chou, bouhouhou ! TTvTT_**

**_Kyoya : Je sens le lemon arriver de plus en plus vite, et ça me plait pas du tout…_**

**_Moi : Très étonnant tiens ! _**

**_Chris : Oui, très étonnant ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Et on sait toujours pas pourquoi je sens l'orange moi…_**

**_Moi : T'inquiète, ça va pas tarder ! Dans quelques chapitres il y aura l'explication, hihi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Le monde veut savoir ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : T'es fatigant blondinet…_**

**_Moi : Bon, ne nous éternisons pas ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, salut hein…_**

**_Ryuga : Salut. _**

**_Chris : À dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Pardon pardon pour le retard, vraiment pardon ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : Calme-toi, c'est pas si grave ! XD_**

**_Moi : Je déteste être en retard… TT_TT_**


	22. Impossibles retrouvailles

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui se rapproche dangereusement des 2 000 vues ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ryu, pitié, t'as lu le chapitre ? _**

**_Ryuga : Ouais. Rassure-toi, il y a pas de lemon._**

**_Kyoya : *soupire de soulagement*_**

**_Ryuga : Par contre t'en prends plein la gueule._**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Et oui, fini les chapitres mignons ! Replongeons la tête la première dans les ennuis ! XD_**

**_Chris : Youpi, ça nous avait manqué ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Encore un peu plus d'une semaine et le confinement se termine, courage moi-même…_**

**_Moi : Bon, la fin est mignonne, promis ! J'suis sadique mais j'ai des limites X)_**

**_Ryuga : On dirait pas comme ça…_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Aaaaah, RE4 ! Ce jeu qui serait si bien…si cette connasse de blondasse que Léon doit protéger n'existait pas… Je la déteste ! XD  
Moi non plus j'imagine pas ma vie sans ma grande sœur ! Dire qu'elle est confinée à Los Angeles la connasse… Pourquoi c'est toujours elle la plus chanceuse d'entre nous deux ? TT_TT  
J'ai été obligée de supporter une dizaine d'enfants bourrés de sucre le jour du baptême de mon cousin… C'était pas la meilleure journée de ma vie, je vous le dis…  
Hamtaro, c'est trop mon enfance ! n_n  
Moi aussi j'aime bien le KyoNile ! Mais bon, le RyuKyo quoi ! XD  
Bonne chance pour découvrir le secret ! *wink wink*  
P.S : En même temps, quand on sait que pendant près de 33 ans, Nicholson a cru que sa mère était en fait sa sœur… On se demande pourquoi il a deux-trois problèmes psychologiques ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Traffy, ton chéri est toujours dehors ? Law : Toujours. Le mannequin sur lequel il s'entraine ressemble plus à rien. Moi : Je donne pas cher de ta peau Maldeka ^^')_**

**_Jinwrite : Contente que tu rigoles bien ! C'est le but de cette fic ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Olive et Tom, c'est vieux en même temps ! Mais bon, c'est la genèse des animes de foot ! X)  
J'ai jamais joué à Majora's Mask, mais j'aimerais bien… J'aime trop l'ambiance de ce jeu ! *^*  
Par contre, tu m'as pas laissé de questions… C'est parce que t'as pas d'idées ou que t'as oublié ? X)_**

* * *

Après une semaine inintéressante de cours, rythmée par nos conversations et nos délires entre potes et mes moments de tendresse et d'amour avec Ryuga, on est vendredi et il est l'heure pour moi de retourner à la maison pour le week-end. Wouhou, ça va être le moment d'argumenter avec mon père pour qu'il me laisse sortir demain après-midi ! Putain, je sens que ça va être plus dur que de convaincre les platistes que la Terre est effectivement ronde… Mais je m'en fous, j'y arriverai. Ce week-end, Ryuga retourne dans son appartement, donc non seulement je vais pouvoir aller chez lui, mais en plus on sera tous les deux dans le bus. Je compte bien profiter de chaque petit moment avec lui, absolument chaque petit moment, aussi insignifiant soit-il. D'ailleurs, je vais sûrement le croiser en sortant. Il doit être en train de faire sa valise lui aussi.

Une fois ma valise prête et mon sac fait, encore une fois j'ai embarqué mon ordi, je sors de ma chambre, une veste en jean brut bleue sur le dos. Il fait de plus en plus doux, donc je peux me permettre d'être en t-shirt manches courtes en-dessous. Tant mieux, parce que j'aime bien porter des trucs légers, j'aime pas du tout être couvert. C'est pour ça que l'automne et l'hiver ne sont pas du tout mes saisons préférées… Comme souvent, le couloir est vide. Le couloir du troisième étage est souvent vide, parce que c'est l'étage de Ryuga. Les élèves du troisième étage n'ont donc pas vraiment envie de trainer et de se faire remarquer. Après avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé, je tourne instinctivement la tête vers la porte de la chambre de mon surveillant. Il n'est pas encore sorti. J'ai envie de l'attendre ici mais…ce serait suspect. Je vais l'attendre en bas, avec nos amis. De toute façon, je vais passer une heure dans le bus avec lui dans très peu de temps, alors je vais pas risquer notre secret pour quelques pauvres minutes.

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu à attendre Ryuga très longtemps. J'avais à peine posé mes fesses dans le canapé de la salle commune que le surveillant descendait tranquillement avec sa valise derrière lui. Waouh, il est particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Il est beau tous les jours, mais là il se couvre de moins en moins grâce à la douceur du temps. Il porte un débardeur blanc avec un arbre noir sans feuilles dessus, une chemise légère en flanelle à carreaux grise ouverte sur son débardeur, un jean noir légèrement délavé et ses fidèles bottes de motard marron foncé. Enfin, c'est pas des bottes de motard, mais ça y ressemble beaucoup. Ah tiens, il a aussi le bracelet en cuir rouge qu'il portait pour la soirée d'intégration. Le soir où tout a basculé pour lui et moi. Mmh, j'ai des frissons en y repensant. Allez, c'est le moment de partir choper le bus ! En moins de cinq minutes, nous voilà à l'arrêt de bus, en train d'attendre patiemment monsieur le bus qui se fait désirer. Non, il est pas en retard, c'est juste qu'il n'arrive que dans quelques minutes et je trouve ça vraiment long. Je crève d'envie de pouvoir passer une petite heure dans ma bulle avec Ryuga, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a jamais personne à l'avant du bus, donc personne pour nous voir.

Quand enfin le bus arrive, je suis obligé de me retenir de trépigner sur place. Je suis beaucoup trop impatient putain, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser… Je pense que Ryuga m'a grillé, ou alors peut-être qu'il est tout aussi impatient que moi, parce qu'il est le premier à foncer dans le bus pour s'installer. Je me dépêche de le suivre, fous ma valise et mon sac au-dessus des sièges avec la valise de Ryuga, et puis m'assois près de mon petit-ami. Comme on est assis derrière le chauffeur, lui non plus ne nous voit pas. Une fois tout le monde monté, mon surveillant et moi nous baissons légèrement, plus par précaution qu'autre chose, et on commence à s'embrasser en gloussant parfois comme des ados pré pubères un peu cons. Faut nous comprendre aussi, c'est drôle comme situation donc on peut pas s'empêcher de se marrer un peu.

-**Alors Kyo, tu vas passer me voir ce week-end ? **Me demande le surveillant en ricanant après qu'on ait arrêté de s'embrasser.

-**Bien sûr, j'en ai trop envie, **répondé-je avec un sourire en coin. **Je vais tout faire pour convaincre mon père de me laisser sortir demain après-midi. **

-**Tu vas devoir bien lui mentir pour qu'il accepte de te laisser venir chez moi, **ricane-t-il.

-**Oh ça oui, mais je vais y arriver, t'inquiète, **répliqué-je. **Je supporterai pas qu'il m'en empêche de toute façon. **

-**Si tu veux venir chez moi, il faut au moins que je te montre où j'habite. **

-**Me dire à quel arrêt tu descends plutôt. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur notre conv' Messenger il y a deux semaines, tu sais ! Ton immeuble est littéralement au-dessus de ton arrêt de bus, et t'habites au sixième étage. **

-**Mmh, bonne mémoire. T'as raison, juste mon arrêt ça devrait suffire. Tu vas le prendre ce bus ce week-end ! **

-**Oh je m'en fous, tant que j'ai mon casque et ma musique, ça me va ! **

Ryuga ricane et puis chope mon téléphone pour me montrer où est son arrêt. Il pourrait me le dire, mais visiblement il en a pas envie. J'ai l'appli de la compagnie de bus de la ville, c'est pratique pour voir en temps réel où sont les bus et pour plein d'autres trucs, et mon petit-ami s'en sert pour me montrer son arrêt de bus. Il est cinq arrêts après le mien, ce qui en bus doit faire un peu plus de dix minutes. En tout cas, il ne mentait pas, son immeuble est littéralement en face de l'océan et il y a la plage juste en-dessous. Ça donne envie ! Ça donne déjà plus envie que mon saleté de manoir artificiel qui a seulement le mérite d'avoir un très beau jardin. Bon maintenant, on se détend et on profite tranquillement du trajet. Pratiquement une heure tranquillou avec mon petit-ami, moi je compte bien profiter. Je vais pas faire la sieste sur lui comme il y a deux semaines, mais j'ai bien envie de me recoucher sur ses genoux. J'aime trop le contact avec lui. Cette semaine, j'ai pas dormi toutes les nuits avec lui dans sa chambre de surveillant, j'avais un peu la trouille qu'on se fasse griller donc j'ai préféré ne pas trop jouer avec le feu. Et puis me lever le matin plus tôt que tout le monde pour retourner dans ma chambre, j'aime pas spécialement ça… J'ai dormi avec Ryuga lundi et mercredi, et c'est tout. Franchement, c'est déjà très bien vu qu'on était à l'école.

Environ une heure plus tard, je suis bientôt arrivé à mon arrêt. Bordel, elle est passée vite cette heure ! C'est toujours quand on apprécie un moment qu'il passe beaucoup trop vite. À côté, quand on se fait chier ou qu'on veut que quelque chose passe vite, le temps semble bizarrement se distordre et une minute parait en durer dix ! Le grand théorème de l'emmerdement maximal. À contrecœur, je quitte les genoux de mon petit-ami et me lève de mon siège pour récupérer ma valise et mon sac au-dessus. D'un côté, je veux pas quitter Ryuga, je veux rester avec lui aussi longtemps que possible, et de l'autre j'ai un peu hâte de rentrer parce qu'il faut absolument que je convainque mon père de me laisser sortir demain après-midi. Je suis un mec tellement paradoxal… Le bus s'arrête à mon arrêt, je me dépêche d'embrasser discrètement Ryuga et descends avec mes affaires. Vu l'heure, comme d'habitude mon père ne doit pas être rentré du travail, mais je vais retrouver mon casse-cou de petit frère et ma mère. Kakeru doit avoir enlevé son attèle d'ailleurs.

J'ai à peine mis les deux pieds dans le manoir que Kakeru sort de sa chambre en trombe et dévale les escaliers pour me sauter dans les bras. Il est comme ça chaque vendredi soir quand je rentre, absolument chaque vendredi soir ! Et ce soir, comme je le pensais, il a effectivement enlevé son attèle. Ça ne le limite plus dans ses mouvements, et il ne se prive de me serrer avec toute sa force d'ado dans ses bras. C'est vraiment mon petit rayon de soleil Kakeru. Ma mère ne tarde pas à arriver elle aussi, elle était dans le jardin, encore en train de s'occuper de ses deux rosiers adorés. Elle s'en occupe avec tout autant d'amour et d'attention qu'elle s'occupe de Kakeru et moi. Ses rosiers, ce sont un peu ses deux autres enfants, en plus de mon frangin et moi. Bon allez, je vais ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre, et puis je vais m'occuper jusqu'au retour de mon père. Je vais répéter un peu dans ma tête ce que je vais dire à mon père, je veux le convaincre et je vais tout faire pour ! J'aime Ryuga, je l'aime comme un dingue, et je veux passer du temps avec lui, en tête à tête. Je ferai tout pour aller chez lui ce week-end.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans ma chambre à discuter avec mes amis, et avec Ryuga parce qu'il me manque beaucoup trop, j'entends mon père rentrer. Il est presque 20H, et, comme toujours, dès que mon père rentre on passe à table. Je dis à mes potes et à mon petit-ami que je m'absente pour dîner, laisse mon téléphone sur mon lit et descends à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la cuisine. Ma mère a déjà mis la table, et mon père est déjà installé. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre tellement vite et fort qu'il va s'échapper de ma poitrine…

-**Hum… Père ? **Dis-je avec un peu d'hésitation alors qu'on vient de terminer l'entrée et d'attaquer le plat.

-**Oui Kyoya ? **Demande mon père, relevant les yeux vers moi. **Qu'y a-t-il ? **

-**Je voudrais te demander quelque chose… **répondé-je, la voix un peu basse. J'arrive pas à être aussi assuré que ce que je voudrais, fait chier…

-**Quelque chose ? **S'étonne mon père, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **Quoi donc ? **

-**Je…Je voudrais sortir demain après-midi. Je veux aller prendre l'air quelques heures, peut-être aller flâner un peu en ville et m'acheter quelques trucs… Juste quelques heures hein, un tout petit après-midi. **

-**Tu es vraiment sérieux là, mon fils ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de te laisser sortir pour des choses aussi frivoles ? C'est hors de question. Tu dois travailler.**

-**Père, s'il te plait ! Je dois rejoindre un ami de l'école, j'ai vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. S'il te plait père ! Juste quelques heures, pas plus de deux ! Je te promets que je vais bien travailler, je veux juste me détendre un peu. C'est le printemps en plus, il fait beau, je veux profiter du temps ! **

-**J'ai dit non. Si tu veux profiter du temps printanier, tu ouvres la fenêtre de ta chambre pendant que tu travailles et puis c'est tout. Tes amis de l'école, tu les verras à l'école, point barre. Déjà que je ne les aime pas beaucoup tes amis de l'école… Je ne veux pas que tu les fréquentes plus que ça. **

-**Père, tu ne vas recommencer avec ça quand même ? Allez, pitié, je veux vraiment sortir demain aprèm ! Une heure ou deux, c'est tout ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Je t'en prie ! **

-**Arrête d'insister Kyoya ! C'est non. Tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver. **

-**Mais… ! **

-**Kyoya, tu commences vraiment sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! Tu ne sortiras pas ce week-end, c'est tout ! C'est pas en sortant le week-end avec des « amis » que tu vas réussir ton année ! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu es consigné dans ta chambre à partir de ce soir, et pour tout le week-end. **

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter dans ma poitrine et mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Non… Non, il a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il peut pas me coincer ici pour tout le week-end ! Il peut pas me faire ça ! Il peut pas m'empêcher de voir Ryuga chez lui alors que j'attends que ça depuis des jours et des jours ! Non !

-**T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! **Explosé-je, faisant sursauter ma mère et mon frère. **T'as pas le droit ! J'te demande jamais rien, là pour une fois j'te demande un petit truc, pas grand-chose, et non seulement tu me dis non mais en plus tu me punis ?! **

-**Kyoya, tu as intérêt à descendre d'un ton tout de suite, **répond mon père d'un ton froid, avec des yeux sévères.

-**Non, tu vas m'écouter pour une fois ! **Répliqué-je, complètement à bout. **J'en ai marre ! Tu t'en fous totalement de ce que je ressens, tu t'en fous que je déprime à moitié ! T'en as rien à battre de mes sentiments ! Je veux sortir pour me sentir bien, vouloir être heureux c'est trop te demander ou quoi ?! J'en peux plus moi, je sature ! Tu me rends fou ! J'suis un être humain, pas un foutu robot ! **

-**Kyoya, je te jure que je suis au bout de ma patience là, **gronde mon paternel en serrant son poing sur la table. **J'essaie d'assurer ton avenir, de te permettre de devenir comme moi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? **

-**Devenir comme toi ? J'ai TOUT sauf envie de devenir comme toi ! J'veux pas te ressembler ! Je suis pas une extension de toi putain, je suis moi ! MOI ! Kyoya Tategami ! Et j'veux pas te ressembler, jamais ! **

Là, je viens de faire exploser la limite de la patience de mon père. L'air furieux, il se lève de table pour me rejoindre, sachant que je suis assis en face de lui, m'arrache littéralement de ma chaise et m'entraine vers ma chambre, sous les cris de ma mère qui le supplie de me lâcher et de me laisser tranquille. Peine perdue, mon père ne l'écoute jamais. Je sens que je vais prendre très cher, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je lui ai balancé ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et maintenant j'en suis sûr : mon père n'en a rien à foutre de mon état psychologique. J'veux jamais lui ressembler… Si je deviens comme lui, je serai à vomir. Une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, il l'ouvre, me balance littéralement par terre et entre avec moi. Il me laisse même pas le temps de me relever, il me fout presque immédiatement un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Sachant que je viens tout juste de manger, ça me donne une énorme envie de vomir en plus de me faire atrocement mal.

-**Tu l'as cherché Kyoya, **dit simplement mon père, le regard sévère et plein de mépris tandis que je suis recroquevillé au sol, luttant pour ne pas rejeter tout ce que je viens de manger sur le parquet. **Je vais te laisser ici, tu vas avoir tout le loisir de réfléchir. Oh, et pour que tu le saches, j'ai fait changer la serrure de la porte de ta chambre. **

C'est ça oui, c'est pas pour que je le sache, c'est parce qu'il va m'enfermer. Dès qu'il quitte ma chambre, j'entends une clé tourner dans la serrure. J'suis enfermé dans ma chambre… Ça peut pas se finir comme ça. Je peux pas passer tout mon week-end littéralement enfermé dans ma chambre. Putain, j'ai limite envie de chialer… En me tenant le ventre, je me redresse et grimace. Bordel, j'ai si mal… Il m'avait jamais foutu de coups de pied avant, visiblement on a franchi un cap ce soir. Je me relève en galérant et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mon regard tombe sur mon téléphone, toujours sur mes draps, et je vois que j'ai un nouveau message. C'est Ryuga sur Messenger, il m'a envoyé une photo. C'est une photo de sa chambre dans son appartement, bien rangée, bien décorée, avec en légende « J'ai hâte de que tu sois là mon amour ». Je sens mon cœur se déchirer en lisant la légende de la photo, et j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer. Évidemment qu'il ne le sait pas, mais mon petit-ami vient de remuer le couteau dans la plaie hyper violemment… Bordel, mais c'est pas juste ! Je peux pas rester coincé dans ma chambre tout le week-end, j'vais jamais le supporter… J'veux voir Ryuga, j'veux tellement le voir…

Énervé, frustré et triste, je balance mon téléphone contre mon matelas, le faisant rebondir, et balade mon regard dans ma chambre. Ça peut pas se finir comme ça, pitié… Je veux pas avoir à dire à Ryuga que finalement il ne me verra pas ce week-end, lui aussi il veut tellement qu'on se retrouve juste tous les deux, en face à face, sans personne pour nous saouler… Finalement, la frustration se fait trop grande et je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. J'en ai marre, j'en ai tellement marre… D'un geste rageur, je m'essuie les yeux avec mon bras et mon regard dérive vers ma fenêtre. Une idée complètement folle me traverse alors l'esprit. Et si…et si je me barrais ? Et si j'allais me réfugier chez Ryuga, loin de mon taré de père ? C'est une idée complètement folle, mais je suis tellement à bout que je ne vois que le positif. Je serai à l'abri chez Ryuga, mon père ne pourra pas me retrouver quand il se rendra compte que je suis parti… Okay, il va littéralement vouloir me buter quand il se rendra compte que je me suis tiré de la maison, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Je m'en fous qu'il me tabasse quand je serai de retour. Et puis…et puis est-ce que je vais vraiment y retourner ? Je sais pas… Par contre, cette fois c'est sûr : je me casse. Je me casse là, maintenant.

Ma décision prise pour de bon, je m'arrache de mon lit et prend mon grand sac pour mettre mes affaires dedans. Je me dépêche de le remplir avec des fringues sans trop regarder, mais par contre je prends soin d'embarquer mon ordinateur, mon casque et mon t-shirt de nuit. J'essaie de faire vite, mais j'ai encore mal au ventre… J'espère que mon père ne m'a pas endommagé un organe en me foutant un coup de pied dans le bide. Je fourre mon téléphone dans mes poches, attrape ma veste en jean pour la foutre sur mes épaules, chope mon sac et me dirige vers ma fenêtre. Ma chambre est au premier étage, mais il y a un arbre juste en face de ma fenêtre, et j'ai déjà réussi à descendre par là. Le truc, c'est que là il fait presque nuit, donc j'y vois moins bien. J'espère que je vais pas me ramasser, parce que sinon je vais me faire bien mal. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et regarde dehors. Normalement, ça va aller. Je lance mon sac pour ne pas avoir à sauter avec, il atterrit comme une plume dans les buissons sous l'arbre, et ensuite c'est à moi de sauter. Je me concentre, saute pour m'accrocher à l'arbre et le descend ensuite tranquillement en m'accrochant aux différentes branches. Plus qu'à récupérer mon sac et rejoindre l'arrêt de bus sans me faire griller.

Mon sac sur les épaules, enfin sur une épaule vu que c'est un sac en bandoulière, je quitte le manoir en faisant le plus vite possible. Personne ne m'a vu. Dès que je suis dans la rue, je sors mon téléphone et regarde les horaires du bus pour mon arrêt. Putain, j'ai de la chance, mon bus passe dans cinq minutes. Je presse un peu le pas pour rejoindre mon arrêt et m'assoit pour attendre le bus une fois que j'y suis. J'enverrai un texto à ma mère et mon frère une fois que je serai chez Ryuga pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je me suis réfugié chez un ami. Une fois que le bus est là, je grimpe dedans rapidement et m'assoit tout devant avant de foutre mon casque sur mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression de sentir mes nerfs complètement craquer et j'ai plus qu'une envie : me réfugier chez Ryuga et me foutre dans ses bras. J'en peux plus…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'arrive à l'arrêt que Ryuga m'avait montré. Je descends avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, éteignant mon casque et le rangeant dans mon sac. Je me retrouve au pied de l'immeuble de Ryuga, regardant les étages. L'air iodé de l'océan vient me chatouiller les narines et j'entends le ressac des vagues. Ça doit être agréable d'habiter ici. Me reconcentrant sur l'immeuble en lui-même, je vois quelqu'un sortir tranquillement. Je tape un sprint pour en profiter pour rentrer, sous l'œil perplexe de la personne qui vient de sortir. Allez, sixième étage. J'y suis presque là. Bordel, j'ai mal au ventre… Je fonce dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton du sixième et réprime mon envie de vomir. J'crois vraiment que mon père m'a flingué l'estomac en me cognant, ou alors c'est le stress qui me rend un peu malade… En arrivant au sixième, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je me rue pratiquement dehors. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'appartements dans les étages de cet immeuble, le loyer doit coûter un paquet quand même. J'imagine que Ryuga gagne bien sa vie en surveillant des petits fils de riche. Je regarde rapidement les noms sur les portes et finit par trouver celui de Ryuga sur la porte tout au fond du couloir. Je perds pas une seconde pour sonner.

-**Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! **Dit Ryuga derrière la porte, se rapprochant. **C'est qui ? **

-**Ryuga, c'est moi, **répondé-je, un peu gêné de débarquer comme ça sans même l'avoir prévenu avant. **C'est Kyoya…**

J'entends Ryuga s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la porte, sûrement très surpris que ce soit moi qui ait sonné, puis il court pour rejoindre la porte et ouvre en vitesse. Il porte la même tenue que tout à l'heure, à la nuance qu'il a enlevé sa chemise en flanelle et ses chaussures et qu'il a une bière bien entamée à la main. Il est d'ailleurs à deux doigts de la lâcher et de la laisser s'écraser contre le parquet de son entrée en me voyant là, debout sur son palier.

-**Kyo… **souffle-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi t'as ton sac ? **

-**Ryu… J'suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, **m'excusé-je. **C'est juste que… C'est complètement parti en couilles chez moi ce soir… J'ai essayé de convaincre mon père de me laisser sortir demain après-midi mais…mais…**

-**Doucement, calme-toi, **me coupe mon petit-ami en posant sa main libre sur mon épaule. **Viens, rentre mon amour. **

Je le laisse m'entrainer à l'intérieur et un intense sentiment de soulagement m'envahit quand je mets les pieds dans le salon. Cette fois, je suis définitivement tranquille...et en sécurité. Putain, j'ai encore et toujours mal au ventre… Me tenant le bide, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé de Ryuga et pose mon sac à mes pieds. Mon surveillant me rejoint rapidement, posant sa bière sur la table basse et me regardant avec inquiétude.

-**Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi. **Tu es blessé ? **

-**Mon père…m'a collé un coup de pied dans le bide, **soupiré-je. **J'ai mal… **

-**Quoi ?! **S'étrangle Ryuga, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. **Okay, de un, j'ai une envie incroyablement forte de buter ton père froidement, de deux, tu m'expliques pourquoi il a fait ça ?!**

-**Je te l'ai dit, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de me laisser sortir demain après-midi, mais il a pas voulu…et il m'a carrément consigné dans ma chambre pour le week-end, **expliqué-je en regardant mon petit-ami. **J'ai pété un câble, le ton est monté, il m'a balancé dans ma chambre, frappé et enfermé. J'ai pas supporté, alors je me suis barré par la fenêtre de ma chambre avec quelques affaires pour aller chez toi… Je sais que c'était débile de faire ça, mais…mais je savais pas quoi faire ! Je…je peux rester dormir chez toi ce soir ? **

-**Mais bien sûr Kyo, bien sûr que tu peux rester dormir chez moi ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te renvoyer chez tes parents et te laisser te faire tabasser par ton père ? Hors de question. Et puis, je m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, mais je suis ravi de t'avoir pour moi bébé.**

Ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur et j'ai limite envie de pleurer de bonheur et de soulagement. Ryuga me sourit et me prend dans ses bras en prenant bien garde de ne pas m'appuyer sur le ventre. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si mon père était d'un seul coup à des kilomètres de moi. Je crois que finalement, je ne vais pas retourner chez moi du week-end. Je veux rester avec Ryuga, je veux rester auprès de lui. Et même si je me sens un peu chamboulé par ce qu'il m'est arrivé au manoir, je compte bien profiter de tout le temps que je vais passer avec mon petit-ami dans son appartement.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Si vous cherchez l'âme du père de Kyoya, sachez que moi aussi XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Par hasard, y aurait pas comme une odeur de citron dans l'air là ? _**

**_Moi : Si, et c'est normal : le lemon, c'est pour la semaine prochaine ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Chienne de vie…_**

**_Chris : Un jour peut-être, Kyoya arrêtera de râler ! X)_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, ne trainons pas plus ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *en train de se servir un whisky*_**

**_Moi : Kyo, t'es vraiment rien qu'une drama-queen… _**


	23. Douce soirée, chaude nuit

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Vous allez être contents, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne* Évidemment, il fallait que tu sois inspirée pour le chapitre du putain de lemon…_**

**_Moi : Déso pas déso Kyo ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Je confirme ce qu'elle a dit, vous allez être contents._**

**_Moi : Le lemon en même temps, le lemon ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus écrit, et encore plus longtemps que j'en avais pas écrit du point de vue d'un des deux personnages impliqués ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je vous rassure, elle a pas perdu la main. Elle s'améliore même…_**

**_Chris : *a très envie de rigoler* _**

**_Moi : Hop hop hop, on ne va pas s'attarder ! Je suis sûre que mes lecteurs ont très hâte de pouvoir lire le lemon ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne* C'est sûr…_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! *wink wink* _**

**_Chris : *a toujours très envie de se marrer*_**

**_Moi : Ah, et on a passé les 2 000 vues sur cette fic ! Youhou ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Oui, on va bien se marrer ! Rire garanti ! X)  
Le voilà le lemon ! T'es contente hein ? *wink wink*_**

**_Marius : Ouais enfin, me parle pas trop de RE quand même, je connais que de loin moi ! Et j'essaie encore d'oublier l'existence des films, héhé… X)  
Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller en Irlande, ça a l'air tellement beau ! Bon par contre, l'accent irlandais il est galère à comprendre quand même ! XD  
Moi j'ai regardé le nouveau film Tomb Raider, bah c'est pas fameux ! J'suis triste, y a un acteur que j'aime bien dedans en plus… ^^'  
P.S : Je suis un puits d'anecdotes sur le cinéma ! J'adore ça ! C'est ça d'être une grande cinéphile ! X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon, Kiddou est reparti s'entrainer dehors, Traffy fait la sieste, Marimo aussi et Love Cook prépare le déjeuner… Enfin la paix ! TTvTT Kidd : *gueule sur le mannequin qu'il est en train de massacrer* Moi : Enfin, presque… XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : À l'époque d'Olive et Tom, c'était aussi un problème de budget ! Le recyclage des plans, mmmh ! XD  
Chris et Dynamis sont beaucoup trop adorables ! ^w^  
Nile éclaté de rire derrière son écran, c'est tellement drôle à imaginer ! XD_**

* * *

Il est un peu plus de 20H30, le soleil commence à se coucher sur la ville. Pendant que Ryuga s'est absenté dans sa cuisine pour me faire un chocolat chaud, je visite un peu son appartement. Enfin, je pars pas non plus dans tous les sens, je me balade juste dans son salon. Il a un grand salon, et en fait de manière générale il a un grand appartement. Il a même un balcon, et pas un petit ! Et comme il a un grand balcon, il a une énorme baie vitrée qui doit amener beaucoup de luminosité en journée. Il a un appart' aussi grand et confortable et il n'y revient que toutes les deux semaines ? Moi je tiendrais pas… Il doit se sentir vachement à l'étroit dans sa chambre du dortoir Alpha.

-**Kyo ? **M'appelle Ryuga, revenu de la cuisine. **Ah, t'es devant la baie vitrée. T'admires la vue ? **

-**Ouais, j'suis content de voir où t'habites Ryu, **répondé-je en me retournant, souriant légèrement.

-**Je pense que c'est pas aussi impressionnant que le manoir de ta famille, **ricane mon petit-ami en me tendant un mug noir rempli de chocolat chaud.

-**Pour un appartement, je te garantis que c'est impressionnant, **répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin, prenant le mug des mains de Ryuga.

Je prends une gorgée du chocolat chaud que Ryuga m'a préparé et frissonne de bonheur. Putain, ça fait tellement du bien un bon chocolat chaud, ça réchauffe la gorge. Par contre, bordel j'ai toujours mal au ventre… C'est pas une douleur insupportable, c'est juste une sensation de pincement assez fort mais c'est super désagréable… Le chocolat chaud la soulage un peu, parce que ça me donne l'impression de me réchauffer le ventre, mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps.

-**Kyo, tu es sûr que ça va ? **S'inquiète mon surveillant, me voyant grimacer.

-**J'ai pris un coup de pied dans le bide Ryu, je sais pas vraiment si je vais bien ou pas… **soupiré-je, complètement dans le flou sur ma propre condition physique. **Mon père a pas retenu sa force tu sais…**

-**Tu m'inquiètes tu sais… J'ai peur que ton père t'ait mis les organes en vrac en te cognant, **dit Ryuga avec un air à la fois inquiet et en colère.

-**Je pense que s'il m'avait vraiment fait sérieusement du mal, je ne pourrais même plus me tenir debout droit, **rétorqué-je en souriant légèrement, essayant de le rassurer.

-**C'est vrai, mais je m'inquiète quand même. Kyo, j'aimerais vérifier que tu vas bien. **

-**Euh…et comment ? T'es pas médecin à ce que je sache… **

-**Ne me sous-estime pas ! Depuis quatre ans que je suis surveillant, je suis devenu hyper polyvalent, donc en plus d'être un peu devenu psy, je suis un peu devenu médecin aussi. T'inquiète, je veux juste vérifier que t'as pas besoin de faire un tour aux urgences. **

-**Bon, si t'es sûr de toi… Tu veux que je fasse quoi du coup ? **

-**Allonge-toi juste sur le canapé, c'est tout. **

Un peu perplexe, je m'exécute et m'allonge sur son grand canapé après avoir posé mon mug sur la table basse. Ryuga vient s'assoir près de moi et soulève mon t-shirt avant de me demander de quel côté mon père m'a tapé. Je lui montre le côté droit de mon ventre, et presque immédiatement après il appuie doucement avec deux doigts à l'endroit que je lui ai montré. Ça fait mal, mais pas autant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est même largement plus supportable que quand je dois simplement me tenir debout.

-**Bon, ça va, tu as juste encore un peu mal parce que le choc est récent, **dit Ryuga avec un petit sourire soulagé. **Je pense que tu vas simplement avoir un bleu, mais ça devrait aller. **

-**Tant mieux, parce que j'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller faire un tour aux urgences, **répliqué-je, soulagé aussi.

-**En parlant de ça, tu as pensé à prendre…ton aiguille d'adré' ? **

-**Ryu, arrête de te stresser avec ça. Ça fait treize ans que je gère mon allergie, t'inquiète pas. Oui, j'ai pensé à prendre mon aiguille d'adrénaline que je garde habituellement à la maison. **

-**Désolé, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi… C'est comme ça, je suis amoureux, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. **

-**Ooooh, c'est mignon ! **

-**Arrête de t'moquer d'moi, sinon tu dors sur le canapé. **

-**Quoi, tu oserais me faire ça ? **

-**Fais gaffe, tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable. **

-**Bon d'accord, je me tais…**

Ryuga sourit et me laisse remettre mon t-shirt en place puis récupérer ma tasse de chocolat chaud. On se taquine en permanence avec Ryuga, et c'est ça que j'aime. Et c'est ça qu'il aime lui aussi, je le sais. C'est comme ça qu'on s'aime, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Ça doit paraitre bizarre à plein de gens, mais pas à nous. Pendant que je bois mon chocolat chaud, mon petit-ami termine la bière qu'il avait entamée avant que j'arrive, regardant quelques trucs sur son téléphone. Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose de la vie privée de mon petit-ami alors que lui connait beaucoup de détails de ma vie. Mais je dois dire…que j'ai l'impression que ce serait indiscret de lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Enfin, lui poser des questions sur sa famille, ça devrait aller, non ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

-**Ryu… **commencé-je.

-**Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? **Me demande-t-il, posant sa bière maintenant terminée et rangeant son téléphone.

-**Je voulais te poser quelques questions sur ta famille, enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr…**

-**Ma famille ? Oh, si tu veux ! Tu connais déjà mon père vu que c'est le directeur de l'école, et je t'ai déjà parlé un peu de mon frère, mais je ne t'ai encore jamais parlé de ma mère. Je ne la vois pas très souvent, pas en chair et en os en tout cas. Elle est médecin, elle a des horaires assez sauvages du coup on parle surtout en FaceTime. **

-**J'me demandais… Ton père, il rentre chez vous tous les soirs, non ? C'est pas comme toi j'imagine, toi tu restes parce qu'il faut nous surveiller aussi la nuit… **

-**Oui, mon père rentre à la maison tous les soirs ! Il n'a aucune raison de rester à l'école la nuit. Du coup, tous les soirs, mon père, ma mère et mon frangin se retrouvent à la maison. Moi j'habite plus à la maison depuis belle lurette, mais je dois avouer que je me sens un peu seul parfois ici. **

-**Je te comprends. Enfin, j'imagine seulement, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça fait… **

-**Tu le sauras dans quelques années. Tu es bientôt majeur, tu ne vas pas tarder à quitter la maison parentale et à voler de tes propres ailes ! Tu vas voir, ça fait bizarre au début, mais on s'y habitue. **

-**N'empêche, j'ai bien fait de débarquer si tu te sens seul ! **

-**Haha, oui, on peut dire ça. Tu te sens mieux au fait ? Tu n'as plus mal au ventre ? **

-**Oui, ça va mieux. Je sens encore une légère gêne, mais c'est tout. **

-**Tant mieux mon amour. Tu vas…retourner chez tes parents ce week-end ? **

-**Je sais pas… Je crois pas… J'hésite… Si je reviens chez moi, j'ai peur de ce que mon père pourrait me faire…mais si je reviens pas, j'ai peur qu'il passe ses nerfs sur ma mère… **

-**Ta mère ? Ah bah oui, déjà qu'il te frappe toi, pourquoi il battrait pas sa femme aussi au passage ! Ton père a-t-il une âme ou est-ce un rocher de glace qui a pris vie ? **

-**Tss… T'arrives à me faire marrer alors que d'habitude, parler de ça me rend triste et en colère. **

-**C'est ce que j'espérais. J'ai pas envie que tu déprimes Kyo. Je vais m'faire une infu, j'ai les nerfs en pelote, ça me fera du bien… Tu veux quelque chose ? Un autre chocolat chaud ? **

-**Non merci chéri, j'ai envie de rien. **

-**Comme tu veux bébé.**

Ryuga me sourit, m'embrasse doucement puis se lève et emporte sa bière vide et mon mug lui aussi vide dans la cuisine. Resté seul sur le canapé, je sors mon téléphone et pousse un soupir fatigué avant de déglutir. Il faut que je prévienne ma mère et mon frère d'où je suis, je ne veux pas les inquiéter… Bordel, s'ils se sont déjà rendu compte de ma disparition, ils doivent être en train de mourir de trouille et d'inquiétude ! Je peux pas les laisser dans le flou comme ça. Je dois vraiment les prévenir, je ne peux pas les laisser flipper comme ça pour moi. Rapidement, je tape un message pour ma mère, lui disant que je suis parti de la maison, que je me suis réfugié chez un ami et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne tarde pas à répondre, me dit qu'elle comprend et me promet qu'elle n'en dira rien à mon père, qu'elle lui répondra qu'elle ne sait pas où je suis s'il demande. J'espère sincèrement que je ne la mets pas en danger en faisant ça, je vais mourir de culpabilité sinon… Juste après, j'envoie un message à mon frère pour lui dire à peu près la même chose, et il me répond pratiquement comme ma mère, à la nuance près qu'il dit qu'il espère qu'il pourra un jour voir cet ami et tous mes autres potes de l'école. Promis Keru, un jour tu les rencontreras.

Avec un soupir fatigué, je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et regarde la ville et l'océan par la baie vitrée de l'appartement de Ryuga. Si mon père s'en prend à ma mère pendant que je ne suis pas là, ou pire, à mon frère, je jure que je vais le buter. Pourquoi j'ai pas une famille normale sérieux ? Pourquoi j'ai pas une famille comme celle de Ryuga ? Des parents aimants et qui me soutiennent dans mes décisions, c'est trop demander ? Okay, ma mère est comme ça, mais mon père gâche tout. Mon père gâche toujours tout. S'il n'était pas là, s'il n'existait pas, ma famille serait parfaite… C'est dingue à quel point l'existence d'une seule et unique personne peut faire basculer ta vie d'un côté ou de l'autre, en bien ou en mal.

Alors que je suis occupé à ruminer ma colère et ma mélancolie, mon petit-ami revient avec son infusion, l'air un peu claqué. Tu m'étonnes, la soirée de fou qu'on passe lui et moi ! J'en viens même à me demander si j'aurais pas mieux fait de rester à l'école pour le week-end… Pff, évidemment que non, je voulais tellement revoir ma mère et mon petit frangin. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne pas les voir tous les week-ends. Si seulement mon père n'était pas là… J'en viens à prier pour qu'il ait un déplacement professionnel bientôt, comme ça il sera absent pendant plusieurs semaines ! Je peux toujours rêver…

-**Kyo, arrête de faire cette tête s'il te plait, **me dit Ryuga en se rasseyant dans le canapé près de moi. **Je veux pas te voir faire la gueule comme ça… Allez bébé, souris quoi.**

-**Désolé Ryu, j'ai…je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour ma mère et mon frère, **soupiré-je. **Si mon père s'en prend à eux parce que je suis parti, je me le pardonnerai jamais…**

-**Kyo, je suis sûr que ça va aller, **réplique mon surveillant avec un petit sourire, replaçant les mèches de ma frange pour qu'elles ne me tombent pas dans les yeux. **Je pense que ton père en a tellement rien à foutre de toi, de ce que tu ressens, qu'il va juste se dire que tu fais encore ta crise d'adolescence et que de toute façon, tu finiras par rentrer. **

-**Ouais, c'est pas faux, **avoué-je. **Ça lui ressemble bien… **

-**Tu vois ? Ne te stress pas mon amour, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Allez, viens-là. **

Ryuga sourit et m'entoure avec son bras gauche, tenant son mug avec son infusion dans la main droite, pour m'attirer contre lui. Putain, c'est fou à quel point sa présence arrive à me calmer en moins de deux secondes… Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que moi à force je vais avoir des problèmes de tension artérielle. Je me blottis donc tranquillement dans les bras de mon petit-ami, essayant de me calmer et de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Ryuga a raison, je fais peut-être un peu de paranoïa. Mon père est un homme violent, cruel et froid, mais il est loin d'être con et il sait que c'est pas en passant ses nerfs sur ma mère ou mon frère que je vais rentrer plus vite à la maison. Pas la peine de trop m'en faire du coup je crois. Ouais, je me stress trop pour rien. J'crois que je suis encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant bientôt une heure, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Finalement, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une petite infu relaxante moi aussi… J'ai besoin de me détendre.

Deux heures et plusieurs infus plus tard, Ryuga et moi décidons d'aller nous coucher. Ouais, il est seulement 23H, je sais que pour certains ça peut paraitre tôt pour aller se coucher, mais après la soirée qu'on a passé, on a quand même pas mal envie de dormir. Ryuga se lève pour aller mettre nos tasses respectives dans son évier, mais juste avant il m'indique quelles portes correspondent à sa chambre et à sa salle de bain. Merde, je me rends compte que j'ai pas pris ma brosse à dents… Oui bah en même temps, j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, donc je risquais pas de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire à Ryuga et ce dernier me répond en ricanant que vu les circonstances, je peux emprunter la sienne. Heureusement que je suis pas un maniaque de l'hygiène tiens. Pendant que mon petit-ami fait donc la vaisselle et un peu de rangement dans la cuisine, je vais dans sa chambre avec mon sac pour me changer et me mettre dans ma tenue de nuit. J'avais déjà vu sa chambre vu qu'il me l'a envoyée en photo à peine quelques heures auparavant, mais ça fait pas du tout pareil d'y être… Il a un grand lit deux places, comme dans sa chambre de surveillant à l'école, mais là il s'est lâché sur la décoration. Ses murs sont tapissés de posters divers et variés, mais pour la plupart ce sont des affiches de films. Là, j'ai l'impression de voir le vrai Ryuga, le mec derrière le surveillant à la cool. Je comprends pas pourquoi, mais ça me colle des frissons…

Une fois changé, je laisse mon sac sur le lit de mon petit-ami et vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents. Pendant que je suis en train de le faire, j'entends Ryuga quitter la cuisine, fermer les volets un peu partout dans son appartement et je vois dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il éteint partout avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il vient se laver les dents pile quand moi je termine. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se glisse tous les deux dans les draps, après que j'ai pris soin d'enlever mon élastique pour lâcher mes cheveux, et ainsi éviter de me réveiller avec les cheveux complètement emmêlés, et de poser mon sac ailleurs que sur le lit.

-**Bonne nuit Kyo, **dit Ryuga à voix basse en éteignant sa lampe de chevet. **Je t'aime.**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Ryu, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire.

Mon petit-ami m'embrasse doucement et tendrement et se couche complètement. Je me blottis contre son torse et ferme les yeux…mais j'ai l'impression que le sommeil ne va pas venir. Je sais pas pourquoi, même si je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie de dormir… Ouais, c'est incompréhensible, je sais. Je sais pas, peut-être que c'est le fait d'être dans la chambre de Ryuga… Son parfum, son odeur règne dans la pièce et ça me…je sais pas ce que ça me fait, ça me donne des frissons et ça me réchauffe le corps ! C'est pas comme quand j'étais avec lui dans sa chambre à l'école, il y a quelque chose de plus… Un peu perplexe, je relève la tête vers le visage de Ryuga. Il n'a pas fermé les volets de la fenêtre de sa chambre et la clarté lunaire éclaire son visage. Je sais qu'il dort pas, il peut pas s'endormir si vite, mais il a l'air tellement paisible. Putain, j'ai grave envie de l'embrasser… Sans trop réfléchir, je me redresse et embrasse Ryuga. Bizarrement, il ne semble pas surpris et rigole doucement dans le baiser, et avant que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, il m'a fait basculer en-dessous de lui et il est en train de m'embrasser très passionnément. C'est moi ou il attendait que ça en fait ? Ouais, je crois qu'il attendait que ça. Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'accrocher au t-shirt de Ryuga, qui était le mien avant, et me colle contre mon petit-ami au maximum. J'ai de plus en plus chaud…

Quand on se retrouve tous les deux à court d'oxygène, Ryuga rompt le baiser et…et il enlève son t-shirt. J'crois que je sais dans quelle direction on va là, et ça me stress autant que ça me donne envie. Une fois qu'il s'est débarrassé de son t-shirt et qu'il l'a envoyé voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, il m'enlève le mien et le balance aussi à deux mètres du lit avant de se jeter à nouveau sur mes lèvres. On reprend notre baiser passionné là où on l'avait laissé, mais cette fois Ryuga me caresse le torse en même temps. Je sens mon cerveau complètement partir en couilles, c'est à peine si j'arrive à penser de manière cohérente. Nan sérieusement, j'arrive uniquement à me concentrer sur ma respiration histoire de pas être obligé de rompre notre baiser trop vite. Soudainement, je sens les doigts de Ryuga passer sur un de mes tétons et j'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement, à moitié étouffé vu que mon petit-ami et moi sommes toujours en train de nous embrasser. Je l'avais bien dit que j'étais sensible des tétons…

Un peu surpris, Ryuga rompt le baiser et me regarde avec un sourcil levé. Actuellement, je dois être rouge comme une pivoine, c'est gênant bordel… Cependant, la surprise quitte vite le visage de mon surveillant pour laisser place à de l'envie et il se penche à nouveau, mais cette fois pour embrasser mon torse. Et je le sens aller vers mes tétons… Bordel, mais j'aime pas m'entendre gémir ! C'est gênant… Pourtant, dès que je sens sa langue passer sur cet endroit si sensible de mon torse, la gêne se barre soudainement pour laisser place au plaisir. Oh puis merde, il n'y a que Ryuga pour m'entendre, donc qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre au final de mes propres gémissements ? Ça risque pas de l'emmerder lui. Je me laisse donc aller et arrête d'essayer de retenir ma voix. Je sens Ryuga sourire contre ma peau, donc je suis à peu près sûr que ça lui plait. J'ai tellement le cerveau dans tous les sens que j'ai l'impression que le temps se distord, que les secondes sont des minutes entières. Je perds la tête là… Seulement, au bout d'un moment, et même si j'arrive plus à penser, j'arrive en revanche parfaitement à sentir que je bande et que Ryuga aussi. Super, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe comme si je courrais un marathon.

-**Kyo… **finit par dire Ryuga, laissant mon torse tranquille.

-**Ouais… ? **Répondé-je, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-**J'ai envie de toi, et visiblement toi aussi…mais je veux être sûr que toi tu es vraiment sûr de toi. Après tout, ça fait à peine un peu plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse l'amour ? T'es…prêt pour ça ? **

-**C'est vrai qu'on est officiellement en couple depuis à peine une semaine…mais ça fait presque un mois que je fantasme sur toi, et j'ai eu le temps de bien cogiter. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi Ryu, je le veux vraiment. Bon, je te demanderai juste d'y aller doucement avec moi, je suis quand même…vierge.**

-**Plus pour longtemps ~**

Je vais faire une attaque cardiaque avant d'avoir perdu ma virginité moi si ça continue… Ryuga ricane, et je dois avouer que ses ricanements me font frissonner d'excitation, et je sens ses mains partir vers mes hanches pour me débarrasser de mon boxer. Je n'arrive pas non plus à retenir mon gémissement en sentant le tissu tout fin de mon sous-vêtement frotter contre mon sexe en érection. Mon petit-ami ne perd pas de temps pour enlever aussi son boxer et les envoyer tous les deux balader. Je suis actuellement en tachycardie, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser… Je savais pas que c'était stressant à ce point une première fois… Je dois avouer que le fait d'être presque totalement dans le noir joue un peu aussi, je vois pas trop ce que Ryuga fait. Enfin, là, je le vois très bien en train de lécher deux de ses doigts. J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de stresser de fou, alors que j'ai aucune raison de stresser. J'veux dire, Ryuga il en est pas à son coup d'essai lui, il sait ce qu'il fait, alors c'est pas la peine de me foutre dans un état de stress monumental…mais je peux pas m'en empêcher… Allez Kyoya, on se détend, ou on essaie au moins…

-**T'es prêt Kyo ? **Me demande Ryuga en enlevant ses doigts de sa bouche, les deux encore reliés par un filet de bave. **T'as encore le temps de changer d'avis tu sais. **

-**Non, c'est bon… **répondé-je, la gorge légèrement nouée rien qu'en imaginant ce qui m'attend. **J'suis prêt…**

Mon petit-ami me sourit, hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris, se penche jusqu'à avoir la tête dans mon cou et presse ses doigts contre mon entrée. Je sens immédiatement une espèce de courant électrique traverser ma colonne vertébrale dans toute sa longueur et me sens rougir. Je pense que Ryuga l'a senti parce que je le sens sourire contre la peau de mon cou. Sadique… Tout en m'embrassant tendrement le cou, il glisse l'un de ses deux doigts dans mon intimité et je me raidis légèrement, même s'il fait tout pour me détendre. C'est pas douloureux, ni particulièrement gênant, c'est juste…pas très agréable. J'essaie quand même de m'habituer le plus rapidement possible, parce que je sens l'excitation grimper en moi et que j'ai envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, et assez vite Ryuga rajoute son deuxième doigt, me faisant encore une fois me raidir. C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation… Mais bon, j'arrive à m'y habituer aussi assez rapidement, me concentrant surtout sur la sensation des lèvres de mon petit-ami contre la peau de mon cou. Par contre, quand je le sens faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, je laisse échapper un gémissement pas du tout viril et me cambre un peu. Ça fait encore plus bizarre, mais ça fait aussi un peu mal… Toujours la tête nichée dans mon cou, Ryuga me chuchote de me détendre et de me focaliser sur ses gestes de tendresse, et je l'écoute un peu sans m'en rendre compte. Au bout d'un moment, la sensation de légère douleur et de gêne se mue en plaisir. Je me mets à gémir doucement, ça me donne envie de plus… Ryuga le remarque bien puisqu'il ricane près de mon oreille et se redresse, retirant ses doigts par la même occasion.

Et là, il fait un truc auquel je m'attendais pas du tout : il allume sa lampe de chevet. Heureusement que c'est pas une ampoule très forte, parce que sinon j'aurais été un peu aveuglé vu que mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité de la chambre. Perplexe, je le regarde fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-**Euh Ryu, tu fais quoi là au juste ? **Lui demandé-je, un peu dans les nuages je dois l'avouer.

-**T'inquiète, je cherche juste mes capotes, **me répond-il en souriant. **Je suis responsable moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? **

J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais comme je l'ai précisé, je suis un chouïa dans les vapes et mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus très bien. Il ne tarde pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et referme donc le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec un petit sourire satisfait, puis ouvre tranquillement l'emballage du préservatif et l'enfile en deux temps trois mouvements. Ouais, ça se voit qu'il a l'habitude de faire ça. Il éteint ensuite de nouveau la lumière et se place correctement entre mes jambes, pressant son érection contre mon entrée, ce qui m'arrache encore une fois un gémissement absolument pas viril.

-**T'es prêt pour les choses sérieuses ? Je te préviens Kyo, même si j'y vais très doucement, vu que c'est ta première fois ça risque de faire quand même un peu mal… **

-**Je m'en fiche, je te veux Ryu ~**

-**Moi aussi j'te veux Kyo ~**

Il se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement, j'en profite pour m'accrocher à son dos, et il se glisse en moi en essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Même s'il fait tout pour être tendre et doux, j'ai à la fois une sensation de plaisir et l'impression de sentir le bas de mon dos se faire déchirer, et le gémissement que je laisse échapper est plein de douleur. Putain de merde, mais j'vais jamais arriver à m'habituer ! Il est hyper bien membré Ryuga ! Bordel…

-**Kyo, ça va… ? **Me demande-t-il une nouvelle fois, les yeux remplis de désir mais aussi d'inquiétude. **Je te fais…trop mal… ?**

-**Non, c'est bon… **répondé-je dans un souffle, essuyant une larme qui s'est échappé de mon œil. **J'ai juste…besoin d'un petit moment pour m'habituer… **

-**T'en fais pas, je bouge pas tant que tu me le dis pas… **dit mon amant en venant m'embrasser sur la joue. **En tout cas…c'est tellement bon d'être en toi ~ T'es très serré ~**

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine, à la fois gêné et…flatté ? Je sais pas trop… Actuellement, j'essaie surtout de me concentrer sur le fait de m'habituer à la présence de mon petit-ami pour qu'on puisse enfin vraiment faire l'amour. Je respire profondément, fais tout pour me détendre le plus possible, me laissant embrasser et caresser par Ryuga. Après un moment, je me sens plus à l'aise et essaie de rouler un peu les hanches pour voir si ça va mieux. La douleur est encore un peu là, mais le plaisir la surpasse et je me mords la lèvre en sentant le sexe de Ryuga bouger en moi. Cette fois, on peut y aller.

Je fais signe à mon amant qu'il peut y aller, il sourit et commence à faire des va-et-vient assez lents pour ne pas me brusquer. J'ai la sensation de perdre la tête et gémit de plaisir tout en me cambrant, m'accrochant au dos de Ryuga. Oh bordel… C'est trop bon… Chaque fois que je le sens faire un va-et-vient dans mon intimité, je sens des décharges de plaisir me courir dans le dos et c'est tellement agréable. Je sens toujours une petite douleur, mais le plaisir est tellement au-dessus que ça n'est plus qu'un vague pincement pour moi. Voyant que je réagis bien, Ryuga commence à accélérer progressivement et à taper un peu plus fort, et je me mets à gémir plus fort, accroché à son dos comme si ma survie en dépendait. Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien du tout, et tout ce qui sort de ma bouche c'est le surnom de mon amant en boucle. Il semble très heureux de ça et gémit lui aussi mon surnom, mais d'une voix beaucoup plus contrôlée. Comme je suis accroché à son dos, je sens que j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau et que je le griffe un peu, mais je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il le sente.

Plus je sens Ryuga s'enfoncer loin à l'intérieur de mon corps, plus j'ai la sensation de partir dans un autre monde et plus ma voix s'élève dans la chambre qui devrait être silencieuse à cette heure-ci. J'espère qu'il est bien isolé l'appart' parce que sinon, je sens qu'on va réveiller les voisins s'ils sont en train de dormir. Nan, c'est pas une exagération nan. Enfin, peut-être que la perception que j'ai de ma propre voix est un peu biaisée, mais on s'en fout. Alors que Ryuga accélère encore un peu, il tape à un endroit dans mon corps et j'ai la sensation d'exploser de l'intérieur. Les espèces de décharges électriques dans ma colonne vertébrale deviennent plus intenses d'un seul coup et cette fois je crie pratiquement au lieu de gémir. Gêné d'avoir sorti un bruit pareil, je plaque une de mes mains contre ma bouche et rougit.

-**Eh bah voilà, trouvée, **ricane mon amant. **Là on va commencer à vraiment s'amuser ~**

Je suis peut-être complètement dans les vapes, mais je sais parfaitement que Ryuga vient tout simplement de cogner dans ma prostate. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en remettre vu que mon petit-ami se concentre dessus et tape dedans avec toute sa force. Je me sens me cambrer de plus en plus et je perds totalement et définitivement le contrôle de ma voix, criant de plaisir à m'en péter les cordes vocales. Putain, c'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop… C'est tellement que je sens des larmes s'échapper de mes yeux sans que j'arrive à les retenir. Mes ongles plantés dans le dos de Ryuga s'enfoncent encore plus, et là je sais que je le fais saigner, mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… J'ai la sensation de trembler comme une feuille…et je sens aussi que je vais pas tarder à craquer. Faut que je le prévienne, enfin s'il arrive à comprendre quelque chose au milieu de mes cris et de ses propres gémissements…

-**R-Ryu… ! **Essayé-je d'articuler au beau milieu de tous mes cris de plaisir. **J-Je vais… !**

-**Je sais, m-moi aussi… ! **Me répond Ryuga en empêchant sa propre voix de vriller en plein milieu de sa phrase à cause du plaisir.

Je le vois se pencher vers moi et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes très rapidement. Je sais qu'il a envie de m'embrasser, mais je crie tellement que ça ne servirait à rien, le baiser durerait à peine quelques secondes. Pour compenser, il se met à laisser des baisers fiévreux dans mon cou et je sens ses mains caresser mon torse. Je vais plus tenir, je vais plus tenir bordel, mais j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête ! Le problème, c'est que l'endurance, c'est pas illimité, pour lui comme pour moi. Finalement, après encore quelques secondes, j'arrive plus à tenir et je viens contre nos deux torses en me cambrant et en criant encore plus fort qu'avant. Je suis bon pour une extinction de voix moi demain… Comme tous mes muscles se contractent au moment de l'orgasme, je sens que je me resserre sur Ryuga et il jouit juste après moi dans un râle de plaisir particulièrement agréable à mes oreilles. Un peu vidé de ses forces, je le sens se retenir de s'écrouler sur moi, se raccrochant aux draps du lit et reprenant son souffle. Je reprends aussi le mien, enfin j'essaie, et je me sens tout tremblant.

Une fois que mon amant a réussi à se calmer un peu, il allume à nouveau sa lampe de chevet. La première chose que je vois, c'est son visage. Il a les joues toutes rouges et il est décoiffé, il est tellement beau comme ça. Je dois être pareil, rouge et décoiffé mais puissance 1000. Une nouvelle fois, Ryuga fouille le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sort un paquet de mouchoirs et un autre truc que je vois pas bien. Me souriant, il se retire doucement, m'arrachant un petit gémissement, enlève son préservatif plein, le noue et le jette dans la corbeille près de son bureau qui n'est pas très loin du lit, puis sort deux mouchoirs du paquet qu'il a en main, un pour moi et un pour lui. On ira se doucher après, mais je pense qu'il veut simplement épargner ses draps autant que possible. Alors qu'on est en train de se nettoyer un peu, mon regard dérive vers la hanche droite de mon amant, me rappelant que c'est à cet endroit qu'il est tatoué. Comme on a fait l'amour dans le noir, j'ai pas pu voir ce fameux tatouage, et je n'arrive toujours pas à le voir à cause de l'angle dans lequel se tient Ryuga. Tant pis, je le verrai sous la douche.

Quand on a fini de s'essuyer le torse, on balance les mouchoirs dans la corbeille et Ryuga se laisse tomber à côté de moi, poussant un petit soupir satisfait et portant l'objet que j'avais pas réussi à reconnaitre avant à sa bouche. Maintenant que je le vois mieux, je sais ce que c'est. C'est une vapoteuse. Il tire dessus tranquillement, faisant s'allumer une petite diode sur le côté, et recrache juste après un nuage de vapeur qui sent l'orange. Ah, mais c'est pour ça qu'il sent souvent l'orange ! Avec un petit sourire en coin, je le regarde faire.

-**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça bébé ? **Me demande-t-il, tournant la tête vers moi pour me souffler son nuage de vapeur à l'orange en plein visage.

-**Je pensais que c'était un mythe le cliché du mec qui clope après avoir fait l'amour, **répondé-je en ricanant, me rapprochant assez de lui pour me blottir contre son torse.

-**Je clope pas, je vapote, **se défend Ryuga en ricanant lui aussi. **J'ai arrêté de fumer il y a sept mois, depuis j'ai ce truc. Je tiens bien quand même.**

-**En un mois, je t'ai jamais vu avec ce truc à l'école, **lui fais-je remarquer. **T'as pas le droit de vapoter à l'école ? C'est que de la vapeur, non ? **

-**Si, c'est que de la vapeur, et j'ai le droit de vapoter à l'école. On a même le droit de fumer, mais seulement dans la cour. Tu m'avais encore jamais vu avec parce que je vapote plus si souvent que ça, en sept mois j'ai bien ralenti. Avant j'étais tout le temps dessus, maintenant je vapote une fois tous les deux jours environ, et pas très longtemps. **

-**Termine vite de vapoter quand même, faut qu'on aille se doucher.**

-**C'est vrai qu'on a bien transpiré. T'inquiète, je termine, on y va et ensuite on se couche, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. **

-**Ça me va.**

-**Hé, Kyo…**

-**Mmh ? **

-**Je t'aime…**

-**Je t'aime aussi Ryu.**

Je redresse la tête vers lui, il tourne la sienne sur le côté pour souffler la vapeur parfum orange de sa vapoteuse, puis la retourne vers moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Je me sens tellement heureux. Eh bien, cette soirée a très mal commencé, mais elle se finit sur la meilleure des notes.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je vais maintenant saigner du nez jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : Au moins, on sait enfin pourquoi je sens l'orange. T'as sorti cette idée d'où d'ailleurs ? _**

**_Moi : Un de mes amis vapote et il a choisi un parfum tout sucré et super agréable, tout simplement ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi, allez maintenant on se casse…_**

**_Moi : Roooh, détends-toi Kyo ! C'est bon hein, c'est juste un lemon ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne* Oui oui, c'est JUSTE un lemon…_**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Moi : Ne trainons pas ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et je vous dis à dimanche ! Promis, cette fois vous aurez un vrai chapitre ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Kyoya : *boude*_**

**_Moi : Lui, dès qu'il y a un lemon, faut plus rien lui demander ! XD_**


	24. Samedi en amoureux

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic que j'adore ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Pas moi._**

**_Moi : Ah tiens, le râleur est revenu ! _**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Ryuga : T'inquiète Kyo, le chapitre il est safe. Le lemon c'était la semaine dernière hein._**

**_Chris : T'as raté la rigolade mardi ! _**

**_Kyoya : J'ai lu le chapitre de mardi, j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé. _**

**_Moi : Ah tiens, en parlant de ça, on a dépassé les 500 vues sur « Le blog des bladers ! » ! Ouaiiiis ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'sais pas pourquoi, ça m'étonne pas._**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : J'en referai vite un, promis ! XD  
Le Monopoly, ça doit être mon préféré à moi ! XD_**

**_Marius : Le rôle de l'émotivité va très bien à Kyoya ! XD  
Moi parfois je me plante dans le sens d'ouverture d'une porte, mais généralement c'est parce que c'est pas écrit dessus ! X)  
Moi j'y suis allé à Disneyland Paris ! Trois fois, dont deux pour Halloween ! J'ai pas fait les tasses, mais j'ai fait le Labyrinthe d'Alice juste à côté ! Et j'ai fait It's a Small World… C'est l'attraction de l'enfer ce truc ! TT_TT  
P.S : Tout le monde aime Loki ! Quand je pense que ma sœur a croisé Tom Hiddleston à Londres pendant son footing… Ah la salope ! TT_TT  
Re P.S : (Moi : C'est tellement silencieux depuis que tout le monde est parti… Law : J'suis encore là moi Wonder-ya. Moi : Je sais Traffy, mais tu fais pas beaucoup de bruit ! T'as des nouvelles de Kiddou d'ailleurs ? Law : Il dit qu'il a prévu d'écorcher Maldeka pour se faire un manteau avec sa peau. Moi : ^^')_**

**_katatsu-chan : C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de ça ! Aaaaah, les bons souvenirs ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est normal que tu sautes plein de passages, la review serait hyper longue s'il fallait donner son avis sur tout ! XD  
Chris qui étrangle un innocent chauffeur de taxi parce qu'il est bourré, MDR ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : En fait, c'est normal ! Quand on modifie un chapitre pour le remplacer par un autre, ça n'envoie pas de notification ! n_n  
Kakeru il va arriver, mais pas tout de suite ! Je prends mon temps ! X)  
Merci, c'est gentil de me soutenir ! ^w^_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est étrange pour moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je m'attends à ne voir que de l'obscurité, car je dors habituellement les volets fermés, mais la chambre dans laquelle j'ai dormi baigne dans une douce lumière. Perturbé pendant quelques secondes, je me rappelle soudainement que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis chez mon petit-ami, dans sa chambre à lui. Clignant des yeux pour bien me réveiller, je me tourne ensuite vers la droite et tombe sur le visage endormi de Ryuga. Il a visiblement beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil, la couette ne tient plus beaucoup sur lui, laissant pratiquement l'intégralité de son corps nu visible. Ouais ouais, on s'est pas rhabillé. Après que mon surveillant ait terminé de vapoter hier soir, on s'est levé pour aller se doucher. Je vous épargne mes galères pour marcher, sachez juste que j'ai tapé Ryuga parce qu'il rigolait. Bref, après une rapide petite douche, on est retournés se coucher et on était tellement claqués qu'on n'a pas pensé à remettre ne serait-ce que nos boxers. Du coup, bah on a dormi nus.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, je reste allongé dans le lit, regardant Ryuga, toujours endormi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre en fait, je me sentirais un peu…envahissant si j'allais me faire un petit-déjeuner tranquille alors que mon petit-ami dort toujours. Mais…pff…bah je m'ennuie un peu quoi. J'ai envie de bouger, et puis j'ai faim ! Je suis partagé entre mes envies et mon sens de la politesse… Bon, en attendant que Ryuga se réveille, je devrais peut-être regarder mon téléphone. Quelle mauvaise idée pour mon humeur, actuellement si bonne, mais je m'inquiète pour ma mère et mon frère. Je sors donc du lit de Ryuga aussi discrètement que possible et vais chercher mon téléphone dans les poches de mon pantalon. Je l'avais éteint hier avant de me coucher. En le rallumant, je vois des notifications d'appels manqués et des messages s'afficher sur mon écran. Ça sent les emmerdes tout ça… Je regarde mes appels manqués et vois qu'ils proviennent tous de mon père. Je suis dans la merde, youpi. Les textos sont de mon père aussi, ouaiiis. Il m'a sommé de revenir à la maison plusieurs fois, et son dernier message dit simplement qu'après tout il s'en fout et que je vais bien être obligé de rentrer à la maison à un moment. J'adore mon père, vraiment. Bon, l'important c'est que visiblement il ne va pas chercher à me ramener de force au manoir. Je suis un peu soulagé.

Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je range mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon de la veille et me retourne vers Ryuga. Il dort toujours. Eh bah, il a le sommeil plus lourd que moi, ça on peut le dire ! Je m'ennuie vraiment trop, je vais aller faire un tour dans le salon pour regarder la ville et l'océan depuis la baie vitrée. En essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, je ramasse mon boxer et le t-shirt de Ryuga qui me sert de pyjama, les mets et quitte la chambre en silence pour aller dans le salon. Tout est silencieux, et sombre aussi vu que Ryuga a fermé tous les volets avant de se coucher. Eh merde, j'y vois rien… Raaaah, il est où l'interrupteur du plafonnier ? J'aurais dû regarder hier… Finalement, après deux bonnes minutes à tâtonner sur les différents murs du salon à l'aveuglette, je trouve enfin ce foutu interrupteur et le plafonnier s'allume. Ah bah enfin, je vais pouvoir ouvrir les volets maintenant, en tout cas au moins ceux de la baie vitrée. Je me rapproche de la grande baie vitrée et remarque un autre interrupteur à côté. Ah, ce sont des volets roulants automatiques. Mmh, pas besoin de recourir à l'huile de coude alors. J'appuie sur le bouton avec la flèche allant vers le haut et les volets se lèvent tout doucement, amenant la lumière du soleil matinal dans le salon. Une fois les volets entièrement ouverts, j'éteins le plafonnier et profite de la vue. Il n'y a pas à dire, Ryuga a vraiment de la chance d'habiter ici.

Alors que j'observe la ville se réveiller depuis la baie vitrée du salon de Ryuga depuis quelques minutes, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Ça y est, mon petit-ami s'est réveillé et levé. Je me demande si ce serait pas un peu de ma faute, les volants roulant ça fait du bruit… Oups ? Bah, tant pis, je pense pas qu'il va m'en vouloir. Je me retourne vers la direction d'où proviennent les bruits de pas et vois Ryuga arriver en baillant, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Eh bah, il est beau le surveillant ! Il a visiblement plus de mal à se lever chez lui qu'à l'école. En tout cas, c'est une vision particulièrement agréable que de voir son petit-ami gaulé comme un dieu qui se balade en boxer dans son salon le matin.

-**T'es déjà levé bébé ? **Me demande-t-il, surpris de me voir déjà debout. **T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? **

-**Non, je me suis juste réveillé à la même heure que d'habitude, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire. **Toi par contre t'as galéré à sortir du lit. C'est qui le feignant ? **

-**Je galère à me lever uniquement quand j'ai quelques « activités nocturnes », **ricane Ryuga, s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser. **Je te trouve bien frais pour un mec qui a fait sa première fois hier soir. Tu carbures à quoi au juste ? **

-**Je sais pas, c'est juste dans ma nature de me lever tôt, **répliqué-je en rougissant légèrement.

-**Bon, en tout cas moi je carbure au café donc je vais m'en faire un. Tu en veux un aussi ? **

-**Oui, je veux bien steuplait. **

Mon petit-ami sourit et m'embrasse encore une fois avant d'aller dans sa cuisine pour nous faire couler deux cafés. Je suis tellement heureux avec lui, j'en arrive à en avoir rien à foutre de me mettre dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou rien que pour pouvoir le voir. Il me fait devenir suicidaire en fait ! Je l'étais déjà un peu de toute façon. À peine une minute plus tard, Ryuga revient de la cuisine avec les deux même mugs qu'hier, mais cette fois remplis de café. Je prends celui que mon petit-ami me tend et trempe mes lèvres dans le café, ressentant immédiatement un petit coup de fouet. Ça fait du bien.

Tous les deux debout devant la baie vitrée, on boit nos cafés, Ryuga ayant passé son bras libre autour de ma taille. C'est un peu bête, mais à cet instant précis, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place ici, d'habiter dans cet appartement avec Ryuga. Je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, mais ça sonne comme une évidence pour moi. Je sais…que vous pouvez penser que je m'emballe parce que c'est mon premier amour, que je suis encore jeune et qu'à mon âge, on pense que les histoires d'amour sont éternelles, mais j'peux vous jurer que c'est pas le cas. Je suis pas du tout du style fleur bleue, je sais que les histoires d'amour quand on est adolescent c'est tout sauf éternel, mais j'ai l'impression que jamais quelqu'un ne pourra me comprendre aussi bien et m'aimer aussi fort que Ryuga. Tss, c'est idiot… C'est tellement guimauve ! J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est comme une espèce de « pressentiment » qui ne veut pas me lâcher. Au secours, j'ai l'impression d'être niais d'un seul coup…

Une fois nos cafés terminés, Ryuga et moi décidons d'aller nous habiller et de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner après. Comme on s'est douché hier soir après nos ébats, on a pas vraiment besoin de reprendre une douche avant de s'habiller. La planète nous remerciera. Aujourd'hui étant une belle journée, je m'habille assez léger. Chez moi ça veut dire : débardeur court et jean troué. Ryuga a choisi à peu près la même chose : un t-shirt assez simple et un jean troué aussi, mais bleu foncé alors que le mien est noir. Ouais, ça sent clairement le week-end ! Maintenant qu'on est habillés, on retourne dans le salon. Ryuga me dit de m'assoir sur le canapé, le temps qu'il ramène de quoi manger, et je m'exécute avec un petit sourire. C'est dingue à quel point je me sens bien ici, j'ai envie de ne jamais partir…

-**Kyoya, tu veux des fruits ? **Me demande mon petit-ami depuis la cuisine.

-**Non, c'est bon merci ! **Lui répondé-je, sortant mon téléphone pour m'occuper en attendant qu'il revienne.

Je n'ai cependant pas trop le temps d'aller me perdre sur Internet puisque Ryuga revient vite. Je range donc mon téléphone et décide de manger de la brioche pendant que mon surveillant mange une belle pomme verte. Eh bah, il aime l'acidité.

-**Alors, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui Kyo ? **Demande Ryuga en terminant sa pomme, ne laissant qu'un trognon. **Tu veux sortir en ville ou tu veux rester ici ? **

-**Je sais pas trop Ryu, tant que je suis avec toi ça me va tranquille, **rétorqué-je en souriant.

-**Moooh, c'est trop mignon, **ricane mon petit-ami.

-**Ta gueule saloperie, **répliqué-je en le bousculant légèrement, ricanant.

-**Haha, tu prends la mouche super facilement !**

-**T'as de la chance que je t'aime, parce que sinon je t'en collerais une. **

-**Héhé, je sais. **

-**J'ai juste envie de rester avec toi, ça me fait du bien. Je me sens tellement bien que je suis auprès de toi. **

-**Je sais Kyoya, moi aussi je me sens tellement bien avec toi. Mais…notre relation, elle te va toujours ? **

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

-**Devoir tout le temps se cacher comme ça, ça te va toujours ? C'est beaucoup t'en demander quand même…**

-**Ryuga, je m'en fiche qu'on doive se cacher. Tant que je sais que tu m'aimes, qu'on doive se cacher ou pas, je m'en fous totalement. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui devais me planquer, toi aussi. **

-**J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir Kyoya, t'es vraiment…compréhensif.**

-**J'suis surtout très amoureux. **

-**Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi. **

Mon surveillant se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement, puis je finis de manger et on a donc terminé tous les deux de petit-déjeuner. Ryuga débarrasse les restes du petit-déjeuner et moi je reste dans le canapé à réfléchir. Je sais vraiment pas si je veux sortir avec Ryuga en ville… J'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment, mais j'ai la trouille absolue de croiser quelqu'un qui me connait et qui connait Ryuga. Ouais je sais, c'est vraiment spécifique, mais j'suis un peu parano sur les bords. J'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air notre secret… C'est même pas pour moi que j'ai peur, c'est pour Ryuga. Dans cette histoire, il risque tellement… C'est mon surveillant, et si notre secret vient à être découvert, ce sera vraiment les emmerdes. Non seulement il perdrait son taff, ça va sans dire, mais en plus il aurait des ennuis avec les flics. Et j'ai ni envie qu'il se fasse virer, ni qu'il finisse en taule pour détournement de mineur !

Ryuga revenu, je continue de peser le pour et le contre, blotti dans ses bras. On sort ou on sort pas ? Raaah, j'ai tellement envie de sortir ! J'ai pas envie de passer mon week-end enfermé, je supporte pas l'enfermement, c'est bien pour ça que je me suis enfui de chez moi ! J'ai envie de dire merde et de sortir avec Ryuga, même si c'est un peu risqué. Et puis d'un côté, je me dis que je suis vraiment trop parano et qu'il y a genre 0,001 % de chance que je croise quelqu'un qui nous connait tous les deux mon petit-ami et moi, qui sait que lui est surveillant et moi étudiant. Ma décision est prise.

-**Ryuga, j'ai réfléchi, **dis-je en relevant la tête vers mon surveillant.

-**Réfléchi ? Au sujet de ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? **Me demande-t-il.

-**Oui, **répondé-je en hochant la tête. **Je veux qu'on sorte. Je veux aller trainer en ville avec toi. **

-**J'avoue que j'espérais que tu dirais ça bébé, **reconnait Ryuga en souriant. **J'ai envie de prendre l'air avec toi et de t'emmener dans des endroits que j'aime bien. **

-**Moi aussi je compte bien te montrer les endroits que j'aime bien à MetalBey City. J'ai mes petites adresses. **

Ryuga ricane doucement, comme moi, et on s'embrasse tous les deux, puis on se lève pour terminer de nous préparer pour pouvoir sortir. Je ne suis plus allé en ville depuis un moment, ça va me faire tellement de bien. Tous les deux dans la chambre de mon surveillant on met nos chaussures, des baskets basses marron foncé pour moi et des Doc Martens classiques noires pour Ryuga, puis on accessoirise un peu nos tenues. Moi je mets des mitaines, j'adore en porter, et une petite chemise légère en flanelle au-dessus de mon débardeur, la même que je portais à la soirée d'intégration. Mon petit-ami met quant à lui un collier doré assez long avec un pendentif couronne et un gros bracelet en cuir rouge, celui qu'il portait aussi à la soirée d'intégration. Bon, bah on est parés je pense. Ryuga prend son portefeuille et réussit à le loger dans sa poche de pantalon, prend aussi ses clés et son téléphone, vérifie trois fois qu'il n'a rien oublié, puis quitte son appartement avec moi.

Dès qu'on se retrouve hors de l'immeuble, l'odeur iodée de l'océan proche vient me chatouiller les narines. Je trouve ça très agréable l'odeur de la mer et de l'océan, mais de chez moi on ne risque pas de la sentir, on est trop loin. Depuis l'immeuble de Ryuga, on est pas très loin du centre-ville de MetalBey City et du port, qui sont les endroits les plus animés de la ville, là où on peut s'amuser. Justement, mon petit-ami me prend la main et se dirige vers le centre-ville avec moi, à pied. Ça me dérange pas de ne pas prendre le bus, j'aime bien marcher moi après tout. Comme on est samedi et qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, il y a du monde en ville, mais Ryuga semble savoir où il va et esquive les gens sans problèmes. Moi je le suis, ne sachant pas où il m'emmène. Alors qu'on arrive sur le port, il s'engouffre soudainement avec moi dans une ruelle très calme et s'arrête devant une vitrine. Interloqué, je regarde la vitrine avec lui et j'ai soudainement des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Je pense que c'est là qu'il achète ses fringues et ses accessoires hyper rock, et je sens que je vais avoir envie d'acheter TOUT le magasin ! Bon, le problème c'est que moi j'ai pas pensé à prendre de la thune en partant de chez moi hier soir, j'ai juste pris mon portefeuille dans lequel il reste un peu d'argent…mais je l'ai laissé dans l'appartement de Ryuga. Tant pis, je vais me contenter de retenir l'adresse pour pouvoir revenir une autre fois. Ayant remarqué mon regard, mon petit-ami ricane doucement et rentre avec moi. C'est pas gentil de me torturer comme ça… Visiblement, il vient tellement souvent qu'il est devenu pote avec le vendeur vu qu'il le check en entrant.

-**Ryuga, ça faisait longtemps que j't'avais plus vu ! **S'exclame le vendeur, qui a les oreilles et l'arcade sourcilière gauche percée. **Et c'est la première fois que j'te vois venir avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton frérot ! C'est qui ? Un pote à toi ? **

-**Nan, c'est pas un pote, **dit assez fièrement Ryuga en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. **C'est mon mec. Il s'appelle Kyoya.**

-**Aaaah, bah enfin ! Moi je désespérais de te voir toujours seul à bientôt 26 ans, **ricane le gars, ayant l'air à la fois soulagé, moqueur et heureux. **Ravi de t'rencontrer Kyoya ! **

-**Plaisir partagé, **répondé-je simplement.

Ryuga ne perd pas une seconde pour partir vers le fond de la boutique, vers une grille derrière laquelle sont exposés des colliers et des bracelets de styles et formes différents. Et voilà ça y est, j'ai envie de tout acheter… Quand on m'emmène faire les boutiques, et que ça me plait, je deviens pire qu'une saleté d'influenceuse Instagram en shopping ! Je trouve tous les colliers et tous les bracelets super beaux et je les vois déjà sur mes tenues préférées. Argh, ça m'fait mal au cœur…

-**Alors bébé, tu as un petit coup de cœur ? **Me demande Ryuga avec un grand sourire.

-**J'en ai cinquante des coups de cœur, **répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin.

-**Mais il n'y a pas un bracelet ou un collier qui attire vraiment ton attention ? **Me demande-t-il une nouvelle fois, se glissant derrière moi pour m'enlacer dans le dos.

-**Eh bien… J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup celui-là, **répondé-je en pointant du doigt un collier chaîne dont le pendentif est un petit dragon qui déploie un peu ses ailes. **Il est très joli. **

Il est très joli, il me plait beaucoup, et surtout il me rappelle le tatouage de mon petit-ami. Ce dernier regarde le collier que je pointe du doigt, ricane, puis siffle pour appeler le vendeur. Attends…je rêve là où il veut me l'offrir ce collier ? Okay, je suis visiblement pas bien réveillé parce que j'avais absolument pas bité ! Pourtant, en y repensant, c'était quand même assez évident… Ouais bon bah ça va, moi aussi je peux manquer de jugeote parfois, ça m'arrive ! Bref, le vendeur se ramène en ricanant, ouvre la grille/vitrine avec sa clé et décroche le collier. Il retourne ensuite derrière la caisse, suivi par Ryuga, et moi qui suis Ryuga, et met le collier dans un petit sachet en papier plein de graffitis qu'il referme avec une agrafeuse. Mon petit-ami sort son portefeuille, règle ce qu'il doit payer et me donne immédiatement mon cadeau. Le vendeur lui file un badge au passage, cadeau pour sa collection parce que c'est un habitué, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. On sort ensuite tous les deux après avoir salué le vendeur.

-**Alors, il te fait plaisir ton cadeau ? **Me demande Ryuga alors qu'on s'apprête à retourner sur le port.

-**Bien sûr qu'il me fait plaisir, idiot, **rétorqué-je en rougissant légèrement. **Il est super ce collier, et puis c'est toi qui me l'offre…**

Tout en parlant et marchant, je me débats avec l'agrafe du sachet en papier qui contient mon collier. J'aimerais réussir à l'ouvrir sans tout déchirer. Au bout d'une minute, l'agrafe se barre enfin et je plonge les doigts dans le petit sachet pour récupérer le collier. La chaîne est assez longue, je pourrais presque le mettre sans défaire l'attache de la chaîne. Presque hein. Je défais l'attache de la chaîne sous les yeux de Ryuga, et quand j'essaie de rattacher la chaîne à l'aveuglette, ce que j'arrive à faire une fois sur deux avec mes autres colliers, mon petit-ami passe dans mon dos et prends les deux extrémités de la chaîne pour la rattacher à ma place. Je souris légèrement et soulève ma queue de cheval pour que Ryuga voie ce qu'il fait. Il n'a besoin que de quelques petites secondes pour attacher le collier et se dépêche de passer devant moi pour me regarder avec.

-**Il te va trop bien mon amour, **dit-il avec un sourire un peu différent de d'habitude. **Il me fait penser à mon tatouage. **

-**À ton avis, pourquoi il me plait autant ? **Ricané-je, tenant le pendentif dragon dans une main pour le regarder.

Je regarde attentivement le pendentif et je remarque que c'est de la fabrication maison. Je le vois parce qu'il y a quelques petits défauts, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Le fait d'avoir un collier comme ça, le genre qu'on ne trouve pas en beaucoup d'exemplaires, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime bien porter des choses uniques, parce qu'être un mouton, merci mais non merci. Je lâche mon collier pour le laisser retomber sur mon torse et reprends la main de Ryuga. Maintenant qu'on est bien sur le port, je sens mon aversion pour la foule me reprendre. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que la foule, c'est la foule avec des gens qui me fixent. Oh oui, que je déteste ça ! Je sais pas vraiment exactement pourquoi on me fixe, mais j'ai bien des idées. C'est soit parce que de base, j'attire déjà beaucoup l'attention, soit parce que je tiens la main de Ryuga. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que c'est plutôt la deuxième option. Je tape le combo homosexualité + gros écart d'âge avec mon mec. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si moi j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Après avoir un peu marché, Ryuga et moi nous arrêtons pour boire, parce qu'il fait quand même assez chaud et du coup on a soif. On me fait signe que je n'ai pas le droit de citer le magasin où on a décidé de faire une pause, donc je vous dirais que ça commence par Bubble et que ça finit par Shop, voilà. Ryuga jette son dévolu sur un lait frappé à la framboise bien glacé, décidément c'est une passion que mon petit-ami a pour la framboise, et moi sur un thé glacé au yuzu parfumé au miel. Ah oui, si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est le yuzu, c'est un agrume japonais hybride assez sucré et acidulé. En thé, c'est juste délicieux. Nos boissons bien fraiches à la main, on décide d'aller se poser dans un parc pour boire tranquillement. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, on arrive au parc de la ville et on marche encore quelques minutes pour trouver un banc bien à l'écart des autres gens dans le parc. Je m'assois en tailleur sur le banc, parce que rien à foutre, et Ryuga s'assoit normalement à côté de moi. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, le vent n'est qu'une légère brise et les nuages sont pratiquement absents du ciel bleu. Autrement dit : une journée parfaite. Mon petit-ami et moi parlons d'un peu tout et rien, buvant nos boissons fraiches entre deux phrases, nous tenant par la main qui ne tient pas nos boissons justement.

Je me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie je crois. C'est con, c'est juste une sortie en couple un samedi après-midi, beaucoup de gens font ça, entre amis ou en amoureux, mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est une journée où je peux enfin profiter de mon petit-ami comme j'en ai envie, et juste être avec lui pendant des heures et des heures me rend heureux. Je me sens libre avec lui, libre et heureux, et simplement sortir en ville avec lui pour voir là où il aime trainer, boire un coup et trainer dans un parc, pour moi c'est la meilleure chose de l'univers. Ce n'est rien, vraiment rien du tout, vous ça vous parait sûrement dérisoire, mais j'aime Ryuga comme un fou et je profite de chaque petite seconde que je peux passer à ses côtés. Et puis, même si je m'en fous totalement de devoir me planquer pour vivre ma relation avec mon surveillant, je dois avouer que c'est quand même très agréable de ne pas avoir à se cacher et de se balader en ville main dans la main, comme n'importe quel couple.

-**Kyoya ? **M'appelle Ryuga, claquant des doigts devant mon visage. **Youhou, t'es dans la Lune bébé ? **

-**Hein ? Oh, oui, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, **répondé-je en rougissant légèrement, terminant mon thé glacé au yuzu et au miel.

-**Et tu pensais à quoi ? **Ricane mon petit-ami, sirotant lentement son lait frappé à la framboise.

-**À toi, et au fait que je t'aime et que je suis content de pouvoir passer mon week-end avec toi, **répliqué-je en essayant de sourire innocemment.

-**C'est tellement mignon ! **

-**T'as de la chance que j'ai fini mon thé, sinon je te le balancerais à la tronche. **

-**Haha, j'te charrie bébé. Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis content de pouvoir passer le week-end avec toi. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Mais bref, je voulais te demander si t'avais faim.**

-**Ouais, je commence à avoir un creux. **

-**Bon, on va se prendre un sandwich alors ?**

-**Je suis pour. **

On se lève donc tous les deux, moi je jette le grand gobelet maintenant vide qui contenait mon thé dans la poubelle près du banc, et dès que je me retourne, Ryuga passe son bras libre dans mon dos et m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser. Je suis un peu surpris, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça, mais je souris très vite dans le baiser et y réponds. J'aime tellement Ryuga, et il est inutile de préciser qu'il m'aime tout autant. J'ai la sensation qu'enfin, la morosité qui vivait en moi n'est plus là. Elle est partie, parce que maintenant j'ai enfin de quoi être heureux. Et croyez-moi, je ne compte pas la laisser revenir.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'était trop mignon ! TTwTT_**

**_Kyoya : C'était super niais surtout ! -_-_**

**_Moi : T'es jamais content toi… _**

**_Ryuga : C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? _**

**_Kyoya : è_é_**

**_Chris : Je sais que je risque de sonner comme Kyoya, mais ça sent un peu trop bon là…_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais bah moi aussi ! _**

**_Moi : Roooh, bande de pessimistes ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je suis un peu d'accord avec eux…_**

**_Moi : Bon, en attendant on se retrouvera dimanche la prochaine fois ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Pitié, dis-moi qu'il y aura pas de lemon ! _**

**_Moi : Je sais paaaaas ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je te hais…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *parti*_**

**_Moi : Kyo est reparti profiter de sa liberté retrouvée visiblement ! X)_**


	25. Brutale fin de week-end

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le 25_****_ème_****_ chapitre de cette fic ! Putain, 25 déjà ! Le temps passe vite ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ouaiiiis…_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Je l'avais senti venir… T'es qu'une putain de sadique…_**

**_Moi : Héhé, c'est pas nouveau ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Le jour où elle arrêtera d'être sadique, Kyoya arrêtera de râler ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Faut bien qu'il se passe des trucs dans cette fic, héhé ! _**

**_Ryuga : Va y avoir des envies de meurtre chez tes lecteurs. C'est même sûr. _**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais ! D'ailleurs, on approche des 2 500 vues sur cette fic ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Enfoiré de karma pourri que j'ai…_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens, j'espère que vous aurez pas trop envie de me tuer ! ^^'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Je me demande comment le coach Steel réussit à supporter Masamune ET King ! Moi je tiendrais pas ! XD  
J'ai trop kiffé « Quoi de neuf Scooby-Doo ? » quand j'étais petite ! n_n  
P.S : C'est assez normal qu'elle ait croisé Nekfeu dans le train pour le coup, j'habite près de La Rochelle et il venait pour les Francofolies ! X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Alors, il en est où Kiddou ? Law : Il a fait une pause dans une rhumerie parce qu'il avait trop soif. Moi : Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : J'aime bien le bleu électrique moi aussi, mais au soleil ça flingue totalement la rétine tellement c'est vif comme couleur ! X_X  
R.I.P. le micro-ondes du coach Steel ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Que de reviews ! Je vais répondre à toutes ! n_n  
Ne t'en fais pas, j'en referai d'autres des chapitres de gros délire ! ^^  
J'adore la relation de Masamune et King aussi ! Ils sont drôles et mignons ensemble ! n_n  
Ouais, ça fait du bien des chapitres calmes dans une fic dure comme « Mon réconfort » ! n_n  
Énormément d'éléments à traiter, mais je vais TOUS les traiter parce que c'est important ! u_u_**

* * *

Mon merveilleux week-end auprès de mon surveillant touche à sa fin, et on va devoir retourner à l'école. C'est dingue à quel point j'ai pas envie dis-donc ! Enfin, d'un autre côté, on va retrouver nos amis, donc je devrais être content, mais voilà quoi… J'étais tellement bien pendant ce week-end avec Ryuga, juste en tête à tête avec lui. J'ai eu la sensation pendant quelques jours…qu'on formait un couple comme les autres, qu'on était normaux. Enfin…vous me comprenez quoi. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de prendre le bus, il est encore assez tôt dans l'après-midi, et je…je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… On doit retourner à l'école, et je dois aller récupérer mes affaires au manoir…mais étonnamment, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de remettre les pieds à la maison. Je ne sais pas comment réagira mon père quand il me verra… Parce que oui, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir y retourner même si je ne le veux pas. Je dois absolument récupérer mes affaires pour la semaine, et surtout mon uniforme que j'ai laissé dans ma valise, toujours dans ma chambre. Youhou…

Cette pensée me déprime totalement, et du coup je noie ma déprime dans un thé glacé à la framboise. Oui, Ryuga a aussi du thé glacé à la framboise chez lui, vu à quel point il aime ça, c'était évident qu'il en aurait. D'ailleurs, mon petit-ami est juste à côté de moi, et je crois qu'il a très envie de rigoler à cause de la tête d'enterrement que je tire. Je peux pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre, ça doit être drôle à regarder effectivement…

-**Kyo, je sais que tu as peur de retourner chez toi, mais il va bien falloir, **finit-il par me dire sur un ton compatissant et réconfortant. **Tu as besoin de tes affaires. Tu ne peux pas retourner à l'école avec les quelques affaires que tu as emmené chez moi, et sans ton uniforme qui plus est. Tu dois y retourner.**

-**Je sais Ryu, je le sais parfaitement, mais je sais pas comment mon père va réagir quand je vais revenir, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée… **soupiré-je. **Je sais pas s'il va s'en foutre, s'il va être satisfait que je sois rentré, ou s'il va péter un câble et s'en prendre à moi… **

-**Tu veux que je vienne avec toi chez tes parents ? **Me propose mon petit-ami, posant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

-**Que tu viennes chez moi ?! **M'étranglé-je, rougissant. **Non mais t'es suicidaire ?! **

-**Kyoya, je te rappelle que je suis surveillant. Alors oui, je suis ton mec avant tout, mais si je me présente en tant que surveillant, et surtout en tant que fils du directeur, ça devrait passer l'envie à ton père d'être violent avec toi. **

-**Okay, c'est vrai que c'est pas con du tout et que ça tiendra plus que probablement mon père tranquille... Mais comment tu vas justifier ta présence ? **

-**Oh, t'inquiète ! C'est tout simple, je vais dire que je t'ai croisé en ville, que tu m'as raconté pour ta fugue et que j'ai décidé de te ramener chez toi et de te raccompagner jusqu'à l'école pour te soutenir un peu moralement, parce qu'en tant que surveillant je m'inquiète. Ça passe bien non ? **

-**Oui… Oui, ça passe totalement oui. **

-**Tu vois ? Ça va passer crème ! **

-**Merci Ryu…**

-**Je t'en prie mon cœur. **

Ryuga se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je profite de l'instant autant que possible. Dans quelques heures, on sera de retour à l'école et on ne pourra plus s'embrasser quand on le voudra…et encore moins faire l'amour comme vendredi soir. C'est pas drôle, mais c'est comme ça. Une fois le baiser rompu, Ryuga s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais on est tous les deux interrompus par nos sonneries de téléphone. C'est la sonnerie d'un appel Messenger, et si nos deux téléphones sonnent en même temps, c'est que l'appel vient de la conv' de groupe. C'est pas normal… Pourquoi quelqu'un de la conv' nous appellerait alors qu'on revient ce soir à l'école ? Bordel, ça sent les embrouilles… Mon surveillant et moi nous regardons, visiblement arrivés à la même conclusion, et on décroche. Le visage de Chris ne tarde pas à apparaitre, et je crois qu'il est en pleine panique. Je l'avais dit que ça sentait pas bon…

-**Oh bordel, Kyoya, Ryuga ! C'est grave la merde, faut que vous reveniez ! **S'écrie-t-il pratiquement.

-**Woh, qu'est-ce qui se passe Chris, explique-toi, **lui répond Ryuga, gérant la situation avec un calme olympien.

-**C'est…c'est Damian ! Julian s'en est pris à lui, bordel il lui a tailladé le dos ! **Rétorque le blond, pas du tout calme lui. **Il y a du sang partout sur ses draps ! **

-**QUOI ?! **M'étranglé-je, virant au rouge de colère d'un seul coup.

-**Tu l'as vu faire ? **Lui demande encore une fois calmement Ryuga, même s'il serre en poing la main qui ne tient pas son téléphone.

-**Non, mais je sais que c'est lui ! Faut que je vous explique… Hier soir, on était dans la salle commune avec Dashan, Nile et Damian. Damian nous montrait des photos de lui et de son copain, Jack, et Julian est passé derrière nous… Évidemment, il a pas loupé l'occasion de faire une réflexion de merde sur Jack, et Damian l'a vraiment très mal pris. Mais genre, vraiment très mal… Si vous l'aviez vu, il était effrayant et ça lui a bien fait fermer sa gueule à la Barbie ! Mais tout à l'heure, en revenant du déjeuner, Damian est monté pour travailler un peu… Il y a quelques minutes, moi je suis monté pour récupérer un truc dans notre chambre, et je l'ai trouvé allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, complètement dans les vapes et ses draps pleins de sang ! C'est forcément Julian, ça peut pas être un hasard après leur altercation d'hier, et en plus Damian est dans le même état que Nile la fois où Julian l'avait drogué au chloroforme ! Faut que vous reveniez, j-je sais pas quoi faire moi ! J'ai regardé, les plaies sont pas profondes mais ça saigne beaucoup ! **

-**On va revenir, mais tu sais très bien que le trajet prend du temps… Écoute, va récupérer Dashan et Nile et utilisez les draps pour appuyer sur les plaies et arrêter les saignements, ils sont déjà plein de sang de toute façon vu ce que tu racontes, **lui explique toujours super calmement notre surveillant, bien que je vois qu'en vérité il boue de rage. **Vous devez vous concentrer sur le fait de réveiller Damian, s'il reste évanoui trop longtemps alors qu'il a perdu du sang ça va devenir dangereux. **

-**O-Okay ! Pitié, dites-moi que vous allez revenir vite… **nous supplie Chris, à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

-**Aussi vite qu'on peut, je te le promets, **répondé-je.

Chris hoche rapidement la tête et raccroche. J'éprouve une envie incroyablement forte de lancer mon téléphone contre le mur pour l'exploser, pour décharger ma haine et ma colère, et je sais que Ryuga aussi, mais il a l'air de bien mieux se contrôler que moi. Il se contente de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et se craque les poings, l'air furieux.

-**Kyoya, va rassembler tes affaires, **me dit-il, et même si ça sonne comme un ordre, ce n'en est pas vraiment un. **On va récupérer tes affaires chez tes parents et on retourne à l'école immédiatement. **

Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. Je hoche la tête et me lève du canapé pour aller ranger mes affaires dans le sac que j'ai amené chez mon petit-ami. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai pris un putain de gros risque en répondant à Chris… D'un côté, heureusement que Chris était paniqué, il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais chez Ryuga alors que ça se voyait avec le décor derrière. Je joue vraiment avec le feu, mais là c'était important. Alors que je remballe mes affaires, j'entends mon petit-ami ranger tout son appartement, et, tandis que je ferme mon sac, il revient dans sa chambre et fait sa valise. Eh bah, c'est ce qu'on appelle un ascenseur émotionnel. Il y a encore quelques minutes, j'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage, ravi du week-end que je viens de passer avec mon petit-ami, et maintenant j'ai l'impression de bouillir de colère et j'ai envie de me défouler, de frapper quelque chose.

La situation me rend dingue. Comment Julian peut réussir à faire quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux que taillader le dos d'un élève et ne jamais être inquiété ?! C'est pas des études de commerce qu'il devrait faire, c'est devenir tueur à gages ! Il se ferait jamais choper ! Va vraiment falloir que Ryuga me retienne, parce que si je croise Julian, je vais essayer de lui sauter dessus pour le tabasser à mains nues. C'est pas nouveau, je n'sais pas gérer ma colère. Une fois que Ryuga et moi sommes prêts à partir, on ne se fait pas prier et on se dépêche de quitter l'appartement. Mon surveillant vérifie à peine qu'il n'a rien oublié, en ayant visiblement rien à foutre d'oublier quelque chose chez lui en partant, et referme sa porte à clé. Pendant qu'on descend les escaliers, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone, à l'appli du service des bus de la ville. Le bus qui va jusqu'à l'école, et passe devant chez moi, sera à l'arrêt de bus en bas de l'immeuble de Ryuga dans deux minutes. Même en se dépêchant, mon petit-ami et moi on ne pourra être à l'école que dans minimum une heure et demie. Ça me rend fou putain ! Mon père a pas intérêt à faire le casse couilles, parce que sinon je vais vraiment finir par péter un câble et ce sera pas beau à voir.

Montés dans le bus, Ryuga et moi ne parlons pas. On a pas du tout la tête à ça, on est trop tendus pour avoir envie de parler. Cependant, je sens rapidement une des mains de Ryuga enlacer une des miennes, et il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens. Je sais qu'il essaie à la fois de me détendre, de me calmer, et aussi simplement de me dire qu'il m'aime, comme tout le temps. Et ça marche, ça me calme de sentir simplement que Ryuga est là. Je serre sa main dans la mienne, me raccrochant à lui pour éviter de complètement perdre les pédales. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir, et qu'il soit toujours là pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on descend tous les deux à l'arrêt de bus près de chez moi. Je commence à me sentir mal… Je vais devoir passer littéralement en coup de vent chez moi alors que j'ai fait une fugue ce week-end et que ma mère et mon frère ont dû se faire un sang d'encre pour moi ! Putain mais c'est quoi ce week-end qui se pète totalement la gueule ? Vendredi c'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie, samedi c'était la meilleure journée de ma vie, et là je suis en train de vivre la pire journée de ma vie ! Je vais vraiment faire une crise de nerfs si ça continue… Heureusement, je sens Ryuga de nouveau me prendre la main et il me sourit. Bordel, c'est dingue à quel point je l'aime. Je sais qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre, donc je mets de côté mes états d'âme et entraine mon surveillant vers le manoir de ma famille. C'est pas très long, ma maison n'est vraiment pas loin de l'arrêt de bus. Une fois la grille du manoir passée, je lâche la main de Ryuga et toque à la porte en priant de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit ma mère qui ouvre. Pas de bol, c'est mon père qui ouvre… Karma de merde… Il me regarde avec sévérité, mais surtout il dévisage Ryuga, ce qui est normal puisqu'il ne le connait pas. Et puis en plus mon petit-ami porte une tenue égale à lui-même, c'est-à-dire à base de jean délavé et de t-shirt un peu moulant et à motif rock. Et je crois que mon père a aussi repéré son indus'.

-**Enfin rentré à la maison, Kyoya, **me dit-il froidement, avant de se tourner vers Ryuga. **Et vous êtes ? **

-**Ryuga, je suis surveillant dans l'école de votre fils, **répond mon surveillant un peu froidement aussi. J'crois qu'il a pas digéré ce que mon père m'a fait vendredi soir et qu'il résiste actuellement à l'envie de lui en coller une. **Et je suis aussi le fils aîné du directeur. **

-**Et qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon fils ? **Demande-t-il, un peu moins méfiant en entendant que Ryuga est le fils du directeur (ouais nan, il s'en fout que Ryuga soit surveillant).

-**Je l'ai croisé en ville tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'habite ici. Il m'a raconté pour son week-end un peu chaotique, même si j'ignore ce qui a pu le conduire à faire une fugue, et je me suis inquiété alors j'ai décidé de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous et de revenir avec lui à l'école, **ment Ryuga avec une aisance totale. **Je suis surveillant , je veille sur le bien-être des élèves. **

-**Kyoya est un adolescent un peu difficile, **rétorque mon père en me regardant froidement, occultant évidemment le fait qu'il m'a frappé et enfermé dans ma chambre et que c'est pour ça que j'ai fugué. Le pauvre, il ne sait pas que Ryuga le sait. **Je vous remercie néanmoins de l'avoir ramené. **

-**Je vous en prie, ça fait en quelque sorte parti de mon travail. Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais on doit retourner assez vite à l'école…**

-**Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement. Dépêche-toi Kyoya, va faire ta valise. **

Mon père darde de nouveau ses yeux gris comme un nuage d'orage sur moi et je me dépêche d'entrer, l'ignorant totalement. Pas le temps pour tes conneries père, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi. Je laisse Ryuga sur le perron et cours à l'étage pour faire ma valise, faisant à la fois preuve de vitesse et de concentration afin de ne rien oublier. Ce serait con quand même. Alors que je suis en train de fourrer mes fringues dans ma valise, j'entends des pas hésitants s'approcher de ma chambre. Ah, ça c'est mon frère, c'est sûr…

-**Nii-chan, tu es rentré ! **S'écrie-t-il en se jetant dans mon dos. **Tu es enfin rentré ! **

-**Keru, je suis désolé mais j'ai pas le temps pour les retrouvailles… **soupiré-je, bouclant ma valise. **Il faut que je retourne vite à l'école. Un de mes amis a des gros problèmes… **

-**Oh… Je comprends nii-chan… Je suis content que tu sois rentré en tout cas ! Tu vas bien ? **Me demande Kakeru en souriant.

-**Oui Keru, je vais bien, **lui répondé-je en esquissant un petit sourire. **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai passé un bon week-end. J'étais bien chez mon ami… C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Keru.**

-**C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, je suis ton petit frère ! **

-**Haha, je sais Keru. T'es le meilleur petit frère du monde. **

Me remettant debout, je prends mon petit frère dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi. Je l'aime tellement. Il me rend mon étreinte avec tout autant de force et me murmure qu'il m'aime et qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi. Je ne mérite pas un petit frère si adorable bordel… Même si je n'en ai pas envie, je suis obligé de lâcher mon frère parce qu'il faut absolument que je retourne rapidement à l'école. Journée de merde… Je prends ma valise et redescends vite au rez-de-chaussée, retrouvant mon père et Ryuga exactement au même endroit, seulement ils ont été rejoints par ma mère. Dès qu'elle m'entend arriver, ma mère se retourne à toute vitesse et court vers moi, malgré le fait qu'elle porte des talons aiguilles, et me serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-**Oh mon ange, tu es revenu… **sanglote-t-elle légèrement. **Tu es revenu à la maison… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, je me suis inquiétée… Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien… **

-**Arrête de le couver un peu, Rena, **lui dit mon père, son air sévère toujours sur son visage. **Ce n'est plus un petit garçon. **

-**Ce n'est peut-être plus un petit garçon, mais il s'est quand même enfui de la maison ce week-end, **rétorque immédiatement ma mère, regardant mon père avec colère. **C'est bien qu'il y a un problème. **

-**Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété maman, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, **rassuré-je ma mère en lui rendant son étreinte, mais la lâchant assez rapidement. **J'aimerais bien pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais…**

-**Je sais mon grand, tu dois y aller, **me coupe ma mère en souriant. **Ton surveillant m'a dit que vous deviez vous dépêcher de rentrer. Au revoir mon ange, passe une bonne semaine. Je t'appellerai demain. **

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et me laisse sortir de la maison pour rejoindre Ryuga. J'ignore complètement mon père et quitte le manoir avec mon petit-ami, le laissant avoir une belle engueulade avec ma mère. Elle a l'air très remontée, il va pas y couper. Et vous savez quoi ? Eh bah c'est très sympa à imaginer. Mais pour l'heure, on doit vraiment retourner à l'école. Une fois qu'on est assez loin du manoir et qu'on voit l'arrêt de bus, Ryuga et moi nous reprenons la main tranquillement. On profite un peu, à l'école on ne pourra plus… Une fois à l'arrêt de bus, je regarde encore une fois mon téléphone. Le bus passe dans quelques minutes, plus qu'à attendre…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Environ une heure plus tard, nous voilà de retour à l'école. J'ai l'impression de ne plus y avoir mis les pieds depuis au moins une semaine alors que ça fait seulement deux jours. Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. À peines sortis du bus, Ryuga et moi marchons très vite vers les bâtiments. Quand on était dans le bus, Chris nous a envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'avec Dashan et Nile, ils avaient réussi à réveiller Damian, mais que celui-ci avait mal et qu'il paniquait sérieusement à la vue de tout le sang sur ses draps. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, surtout Ryuga vu que c'est lui qui sait le mieux gérer ce genre de situation. Il m'a raconté que Julian n'en était pas à son coup d'essai niveau agression, mais qu'évidemment il réussissait à ne jamais laisser de traces de son passage. Il devrait vraiment devenir tueur à gages, Hitman aurait de la concurrence. On traverse la cour avec nos valises, marchant tellement vite que parfois on a l'impression qu'elles ne vont plus suivre et se renverser. En arrivant au dortoir Alpha, on ne perd pas une minute pour monter jusqu'à nos chambres et abandonner nos valises, et pour moi mon sac, en plein milieu. Lui comme moi ne partageons nos chambres avec personne, donc merde hein !

Quand je retrouve Ryuga avant de monter jusqu'au 4ème étage, il a ce qui ressemble à une trousse de toilette dans la main. Il y a du désinfectant dedans, c'est sûr. On fonce ensuite un étage au-dessus, rejoindre la chambre 412, la chambre de Chris et de Damian. En entrant, on est tout de suite assailli par l'odeur métallique caractéristique du sang, mêlée à un résidu d'odeur sucrée écœurante. Chloroforme et sang… Un mélange d'odeurs que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître. Chris est assis sur son lit, pâle et l'air complètement crevé. Le pauvre, il a l'air tellement au bout du rouleau… Dashan est assis sur la chaise du bureau, et j'ai l'impression qu'il médite. Je me souviens qu'il avait dit une fois qu'il fait ça pour se contenir quand il a vraiment très envie de recourir à la violence. Je le comprends. Nile essaie de réconforter Damian, et Damian quant à lui est recroquevillé en position fœtale sur son lit à lui, torse nu. D'où je suis, je ne vois pas son dos, mais ses draps gris tachés de sang roulés en boule par terre et son teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude m'indiquent que ça ne doit vraiment pas être beau à voir…

-**Oh putain, ça fait du bien de vous voir les gars… **Souffle le blond en relevant la tête vers nous. **On passe une journée de merde nous…**

-**On voit ça, **soupiré-je.

-**On se plaindra plus tard, **dit Ryuga, coupant court à notre conversation. **Damian, montre-moi ça, je vais te soigner. **

Damian relève la tête vers notre surveillant, ses yeux gris rougis d'avoir beaucoup pleuré, et lui sert un tout petit sourire teinté de douleur mais surtout soulagé. Nile se lève pour laisser la place à Ryuga et Damian se tourne pour montrer son dos à mon petit-ami, me laissant aussi le voir. Ryuga et moi n'arrivons pas à retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Effectivement, les plaies ne sont pas du tout profondes, mais elles sont extrêmement régulières et notre ami américain aux cheveux bleus doit en avoir une bonne dizaine dans tout son dos. C'est définitif : Julian est un putain de psycho en puissance. Ryuga fronce les sourcils et serre les dents, sûrement en train de réprimer de toutes ses forces son envie d'exécuter la Barbie, mais il souffle un bon coup et ouvre sa trousse remplie de matériel médical. Il sort du désinfectant et des cotons et commence à désinfecter les plaies. Damian n'a pas l'air trop dérangé par le désinfectant bien que ça pique. Franchement, si j'avais vécu ce qu'il a vécu, moi aussi je m'en fouterais du désinfectant.

-**Bon, maintenant que c'est désinfecté, il faut empêcher les plaies de saigner. Je suis désolé Damian, mais je vais devoir faire quelque chose que tu risques de ne pas du tout apprécier… **soupire le surveillant, rangeant le désinfectant.

-**Comment ça…? **S'inquiète Damian.

-**Tu as trop de plaies pour que je mette des compresses, ça te dérangerait dans tes mouvements, **lui explique Ryuga.** Je vais devoir utiliser du pansement en spray…**

-**Et… ? C'est bien non ? **Demande le bleu. **C'est pratique ce genre de truc je crois…**

-**Oui, c'est pratique. C'est imperméable et ça tient jusqu'à ce que les plaies cicatrisent correctement. Le problème, c'est que c'est extrêmement douloureux à appliquer…et tu as beaucoup de plaies… **

-**Oh… **

-**Il va falloir être courageux et serrer les dents, Damian. **

-**Okay… Si c'est le prix à payer pour que je puisse guérir, je vais encaisser… **

J'ai vraiment de la peine pour Damian. De toute notre bande, c'est pas le plus à l'aise, c'est même le plus discret, et c'est sûrement le plus faible physiquement, et il faut que ça tombe sur lui. Cette putain de blondasse de Julian n'est vraiment qu'un énorme lâche. J'attends le jour où il osera s'en prendre à moi, parce qu'il risque d'aller au-devant d'une sacrée surprise. Ryuga sort un autre flacon de sa trousse, le secoue, enlève le capuchon et pulvérise la solution qu'il contient sur chaque plaie dans le dos de Damian. Ce dernier étouffe des gémissements de douleur entre ses dents et ses mains s'accrochent à son matelas, qui lui n'est pas tâché de sang. Effectivement, le pansement en spray est très pratique mais semble affreusement douloureux à mettre. Ryuga essaie de faire vite mais bien, et quand ça se termine Damian pousse un grand soupir de soulagement. Cependant, juste après il affiche une expression pleine de tristesse et semble sur le point de pleurer. Tu m'étonnes…

-**Je vais aller mettre les draps à la laverie et en ramener des propres, **soupire le surveillant en ramassant les draps en boule par terre, tandis que Nile retrouve sa place près de Damian, faisant de son mieux pour le réconforter.

-**Euh, personne va poser de questions en voyant des draps pleins de sang à la laverie ? **Demande Chris.

-**Pas si je les fous moi-même à la machine et que je la lance, ce que je sais faire, **répond Ryuga.

L'air un peu renfermé, mon petit-ami quitte la chambre de Chris et Damian. Ouais, je le comprends, moi aussi je me prends un retour de réalité en pleine gueule et j'ai plus trop envie de sourire. Je jure que si je croise cet enfoiré de Konzern aujourd'hui, je balance toutes mes bonnes résolutions à la poubelle et je lui pète la gueule sans aucun remord. N'allez pas me dire qu'il ne mérite pas ça, il mérite même bien pire, du genre un séjour en prison. S'il ose encore une fois faire du mal à un de mes amis, il va me le payer extrêmement cher. Et croyez-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de découvrir comment je suis quand je suis au maximum de ma colère.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Tous en chœur avec moi : Julian est un enfoiréééé ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Pauvre Damian, il avait pas mérité ça…_**

**_Moi : C'est clair, mais en même temps Julian et Damian, c'est une grande histoire de haine ! XD_**

**_Chris : Pas faux ! X)_**

**_Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas en tout cas, un jour le karma rattrapera Julian ! *wink wink*_**

**_Kyoya : Tant que tu arrêtes de m'en mettre plein la gueule…_**

**_Ryuga : T'as déjà oublié que dimanche il y a un lemon ? _**

**_Kyoya : MERCI DE ME LE RAPPELER ! è_é_**

**_Moi : C'est pas le moment de vous engueuler ! On finit ce chapitre ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et à dimanche pour du citroooon ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : Salut… Chienne de vie…_**

**_Chris : Ciao ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut. _**

**_Moi : Et je vais retourner à ce qui pompe tout mon temps !_**

**_Ryuga : ACNH ?_**

**_Moi : Ouiiiii ! n_n_**


	26. Trop c'est trop

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Je suis enfin liiiiibre, fini les exams ! \n_n/_**

**_Kyoya : Super, voilà qu'elle va avoir encore plus de temps libre…_**

**_Moi : Justement, j'ai une petite annonce à faire ! _**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : ?_**

**_Moi : Je ne tiens plus mon rythme de 3 chapitres par semaine, ça commence à me rendre légèrement folle ! Par conséquent, à partir de maintenant, le blog des bladers ce sera une fois toutes les deux semaines ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop… ^^'_**

**_Chris : Tu sais, je pense que personne t'en voudra ! 3 chapitres par semaine, c'est déjà un exploit olympique à tenir ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi, ça me fera du repos…_**

**_Ryuga : En tout cas, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va bien plaire à tout le monde je pense._**

**_Moi : Ooooooh oui ! C'était bien kiffant à écrire, hihi ! *sourire démoniaque*_**

**_Kyoya : Là pour une fois, ça sent plutôt bon cette histoire._**

**_Moi : C'est un chapitre un tout petit plus court que d'habitude, mais vraiment, je pense que ça va pas vous déranger ! *très grand sourire*_**

**_Chris : Je veux voir ! _**

**_Moi : Eh bah disclaimer alors ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Jinwrite : _****_Yu est con, mais il est mignon ! Heureusement X)  
Merci pour les questions ! _**

**_Marius : Yu est un extraterrestre en fait, je ne vois que ça ! Et le sucre c'est pour rester en vie ! Mais tout s'explique enfin ! XD  
« Chri-Chri d'amour » ! Je sens que ça regarde Math se fait des films ici ! XD  
J'ai toujours adoré Code Lyoko ! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'Ulrich ressemble un peu à Kyoya ! Le mec cool, un peu renfermé, qui vient d'un milieu bourgeois et qui a des problèmes avec son père ! X)  
La connerie de Yu, c'est un truc que moi j'ai fait ! Enfin, j'ai pas tout fait disjoncter, mais le bol dans lequel j'ai fait fondre le Carambar s'est effectivement brisé en deux ! XD  
P.S : (Law : Wonder-ya, y a quelqu'un dans le jardin… Moi : Gné ? Si c'est encore Marimo… *regarde dehors* Putain c'est lui ! *passe la tête dehors* Mais putain Marimo, comment tu fais pour te paumer et toujours te retrouver ici ?! Zoro : …Oups. Moi : J'en ai marre…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Si on me demande mon parfum de glace préféré, je réagis comme Yu ! Je serais pas capable de choisir ! XD  
Moi comme j'habite sur la côte, j'en ai déjà vu des méduses ! J'en ai vu des petites toutes rouges, et j'en ai vu des grosses qui étaient échouées sur la plage ! C'est très rigolo de les tripoter avec un bâton d'ailleurs ! Enfin, quand j'avais 7 ans je trouvais ça drôle… ^^'  
J'ai beaucoup regardé Les Aristochats quand j'étais petite, et comme j'ai un beau chat blanc, bah je la surnomme Duchesse parfois ! XD_**

* * *

Restés dans la chambre de Damian et Chris, notre bande de potes est anormalement silencieuse. Vraiment trop silencieuse. S'il y avait une mouche dans la chambre, on l'entendrait voler sans problèmes. On n'ose pas parler en fait, comme si le moindre mot pouvait provoquer un énorme malaise. M'enfin…ce silence provoque déjà un énorme malaise. Je ne suis pas le plus doué pour désamorcer ce genre de situation, et je sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Nile essaie toujours de réconforter Damian, mais sans lui parler. Il lui frotte les épaules, le dos, il lui adresse des sourires réconfortants, mais rien n'y fait. Le bleu a l'air toujours éteint et morne, des larmes plein les yeux… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, j'ai l'impression que rien n'arrivera à le faire se sentir mieux. Je ne suis pas le seul, à en juger par les têtes d'enterrement que tirent Dashan et Chris. J'ai hâte que Ryuga revienne de la laverie, je me sentirai mieux quand il sera là… Je me sentirais mieux dans ses bras, mais ça devra attendre ça. Je sens que je vais dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit tiens…

Alors qu'on est tous occupés à broyer du noir, ce qui est une activité particulièrement déplaisante, le bruit d'une notification Messenger retentit dans la chambre, nous faisant tous relever la tête. On regarde tous dans la même direction d'un seul coup, c'est-à-dire dans la direction de Damian vu que c'est son téléphone qui a sonné. Même s'il est toujours déprimé, l'américain décide quand même de regarder son téléphone. Dès que son regard se pose sur l'écran, il laisse échapper un petit hoquet, de surprise je pense, et plaque presque immédiatement sa main libre sur sa bouche avant de fondre en larmes. Okay, je pense que je sais qui vient de lui envoyer un message : son mec. Il n'y a que ça pour le faire craquer d'un seul coup comme ça je pense…

-**Damian… Tu veux qu'on te laisse un peu seul ? **Lui demande Nile, toujours près de lui.

-**C'est… C'est juste que c'est Jack qui m'envoie un message pour me montrer une de ses dernières peintures…e-et je sais pas si je devrais lui dire pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé… **explique Damian en s'essuyant les yeux. **Je le connais, ça va lui faire péter un câble et il va penser qu'à ça, et vouloir me rejoindre ici alors qu'il peut pas à cause de ses études à lui…**

-**Damian, c'est ton petit-ami. Je ne connais pas Jack, mais je pense qu'il t'en voudrait de lui cacher que tu vas mal, **dit Dashan, l'air concerné. **Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourra réussir à te remonter le moral, ce que nous on a pas réussi…**

-**Ouais, et puis ça fait toujours du bien de parler à quelqu'un qu'on aime quand ça va pas du tout, **ajoute Chris, souriant légèrement.

-**Vous avez raison les gars… **avoue le bleu avec un petit sourire timide. **Ça va me faire du bien de parler à Jack… Vous…vous voulez bien me laisser ? Je veux l'appeler…**

-**Bien sûr, on va te laisser tranquille, **répondé-je en me levant du lit de Chris, sur lequel j'étais assis avec le blond justement. **Et si ça peut te remonter le moral, si je croise Julian dans la journée, je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. **

-**Kyoya, si tu pouvais éviter de te faire virer, nous ça nous ferait plaisir tu sais ! On t'aime bien quand même hein ! **Rétorque Chris en se retenant de rire.

La réflexion de Chris détend enfin l'atmosphère et on glousse tous, même Damian, qui n'a enfin plus de larmes dans les yeux. Après ce petit instant de rigolade qui fait du bien, vraiment beaucoup de bien, on se décide à tous sortir pour laisser notre ami téléphoner à son petit-ami tranquille. C'est justement au moment où on s'apprête à sortir que Ryuga revient de la laverie, des draps propres dans les bras. On lui explique rapidement la situation, il sourit en apprenant que Damian va un peu mieux et lui laisse les draps près de lui avant de sortir avec nous, laissant le bleu se débrouiller avec ses draps plus tard. Maintenant qu'on se retrouve tous les cinq, on décide d'aller à l'endroit habituel, c'est-à-dire la salle commune au rez-de-chaussée. Mais avant cela, Ryuga et moi décidons de retourner à nos chambres pour ranger un peu nos affaires qu'on a laissées en plan.

Comme je suis un peu pressé, je laisse ma porte ouverte pendant que je range mes affaires. Ma valise ouverte sur mon lit, je range mes vêtements dans mon armoire et remet mon ordinateur sur mon bureau. Mes vêtements rangés, je referme ma valise et la range sous mon lit avant de me dépêcher de finir de vider mon sac. Alors que je repose ma trousse sur mon bureau, l'ouvrant pour vérifier que je n'aurais pas oublié un stylo chez Ryuga, j'entends un ricanement dans mon dos. Un ricanement tellement reconnaissable. Un ricanement qui me donne des envies de meurtre, et un meurtre particulièrement dégueulasse et sanglant, du genre avec des viscères sur les murs et le plafond. C'est forcément Julian, ça ne peut être que lui.

-**Alors, Damian va bien ? **Me demande cette saleté de blondasse dans mon dos, probablement appuyé sur l'encadrement de ma porte. **Pas trop mal au dos ? Il parait que son matelas est un peu dur, le pauvre ! **

Je serre les dents tellement fort que je les entends grincer, obligé de résister à cette envie incroyablement puissante que je ressens de lui jeter la chaise de mon bureau à la gueule. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'il vient de dire. Je vais lui faire comprendre que quand on m'énerve vraiment, quand on me pousse à bout, on s'en mord les doigts après. Je ne vais pas le frapper, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui en ce qui concerne le fait de ne pas me faire choper si je recours à la violence, mais je vais lui mettre un coup de pression plus…convaincant que la dernière fois. Je suis sur le point de me retourner quand mon regard tombe sur mes ciseaux, dans ma trousse. Il germe alors une idée très plaisante dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'idée parfaite pour foutre la pression à Julian sans le taper.

Respirant un grand coup pour faire comprendre à Julian que je l'ai entendu et qu'il m'énerve, je glisse ma paire de ciseaux dans une des poches avant de mon pantalon, cachant ce qui dépasse avec le bas de mon t-shirt, et me retourne avec un grand sourire. Julian, qui est effectivement appuyé sur l'encadrement de ma porte, est surpris de me voir sourire. Il sait que je suis sanguin et impulsif, il devait s'attendre à me voir faire la gueule. Toujours très souriant, je m'approche de lui, balançant mes bras comme si j'étais parfaitement heureux, ce qui achève de surprendre et perdre Konzern. Ah ouais, ça change de mon agressivité hein ! Mais rassure-toi Konzern, tu vas retrouver le Kyoya énervé et menaçant dans pas très longtemps.

-**Damian va très bien, merci de demander ! **Finis-je par dire sur un ton calme et un peu enjoué. **C'est vrai que ces matelas, vraiment quelle plaie ! Mon lit king size me manque déjà.**

-**À quoi tu joues, Kyoya ? **Me demande la blondasse, perplexe.

-**Bah quoi ? Tu me demandes comment va Damian, moi je te réponds hein, **répondé-je en haussant les épaules. **J'allais pas te laisser parler dans le vide quand même !**

-**Ah d'accord, j'ai compris, **ricane Julian en mettant les mains dans ses poches. **Tu veux pas m'accorder le plaisir de te voir enragé ! Okay, je comprends, comme tu veux. J'espère que Damian a pu changer ses draps quand même, sinon la nuit va être longue. **

-**Oh t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, Ryuga s'en est occupé, **rétorqué-je, prenant plaisir à le voir devenir un peu pâle à l'évocation du surveillant, puis m'approchant un peu de lui. **Tiens, t'as changé de coupe ? **

-**Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as fumé un joint avant de revenir ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est quand t'as vu le dos de Damian que t'as littéralement pété un câble ? **

-**Mais non, je vais très bien. Je m'intéresse juste à tes cheveux, c'est tout. **

-**Okay, t'as définitivement et complètement craqué. Bon, moi j'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'écouter délirer hein. J'me casse, Wales m'attend. **

Il part vers la gauche, vers la chambre de son pote Wales, la 304, mais je me montre bien assez rapide pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de partir. J'attrape une bonne grosse mèches de cheveux à la gauche de son crâne d'une main, sort mes ciseaux de ma poche de l'autre et coupe sèchement la mèche avant que Julian n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Comme cet enfoiré a les cheveux très fins et lisses, impossible de ne pas remarquer l'absence de la mèche que je viens de couper. J'ai coupé très haut en plus, au niveau du haut de son oreille. Haha, c'est ridicule putain ! Julian est tellement choqué que je me sois attaqué à ses cheveux sacrés qu'il n'arrive pas à réagir, sa main gauche suspendue près de sa mèche mutilée, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Oh putain, comment c'est booon ! Mmh, ça mériterait une photo pour immortaliser le moment, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

-**Mouais, je trouve que ça te va pas trop cette nouvelle coupe hein, **dis-je pour achever de le dégoûter, rangeant mes ciseaux et mettant sa mèche coupée dans la poche sur le devant de sa veste. **Ton coiffeur t'a un peu loupé. **

-**Comment… ? Comment as-tu osé… ?! **S'étrangle Konzern en me fusillant des yeux, tenant ce qu'il reste de sa mèche entre ses doigts.

-**Quoi ? Enfin, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour des cheveux, je t'ai pas tailladé le dos non plus, **répliqué-je en ricanant.

-**Tu vas me le payer Tategami, **grogne-t-il entre ses dents. **Ecoute-moi bien, tu…**

-**Non, TU vas m'écouter maintenant, espèce d'enfoiré de blondasse, **le coupé-je, soudainement très froid, le regard noir. **J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te prennes pour le roi de cette école et que tu te croies tout permis. C'est pas parce que ton père est pété de thunes que t'as le droit de tout faire, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. Peut-être que 95% des élèves s'écrasent devant toi parce qu'ils ont peur, mais pas de bol, je suis dans les 5% qu'il reste. **

-**Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ?! **

-**Te tenir tête, monsieur j'ai-pas-de-couilles. Ah c'est sûr, c'est facile de s'en prendre à Nile, qui ne sait pas se battre, et Damian, qui est bien plus petit et plus faible physiquement que toi. Bizarrement, Chris, qui sait se défendre, et Dashan, qui fait des arts martiaux, t'essaies jamais de t'en prendre à eux ! Je dois dire que j'attends surtout le jour où t'oseras t'en prendre à moi, vu que visiblement c'est avec moi que tu as vraiment des problèmes. Mais là, je crois que je t'en demande trop. **

Julian ne sait visiblement plus quoi répondre puisqu'il se contente de me regarder de travers, serrant entre ses doigts sa mèche que j'ai coupée. Ah c'est con de se retrouver à court d'arguments parce qu'on est un connard et qu'on a rien pour se défendre vu qu'on est totalement en tort ! Je jubile, si vous saviez !

-**Alors maintenant, t'es gentil, mais tu vas dégager de ma vue parce que j'en ai marre de voir ta gueule, **dis-je bien froidement, reprenant mes ciseaux dans ma main pour pointer la double lame vers monsieur Barbie. **Et je te jure que si tu t'amuses encore une fois à faire du mal à mes amis, c'est pas tes cheveux blonds à la con que je vais te couper, mais plutôt une autre partie de ton corps qui, à en juger par ton courage, doit être sacrément petite. **

Julian n'a rien à répliquer à ça, mais pour la forme il grogne, et s'enfuit pratiquement à l'autre bout du couloir, vers la chambre de son pote Wales. Aaaaah, c'est tellement bon putain ! Là, je crois que je lui ai vraiment passé l'envie de s'en prendre à mes amis. Bien fait espèce de petit con, maintenant tu sais qu'il faut vraiment pas me chercher, sinon je commence à devenir assez inventif dans ma manière d'intimider. N'empêche, sa gueule quand je lui ai coupé les cheveux ! Oh c'était vraiment génial ! J'aurais pu lui cracher au visage, il aurait fait la même tronche ! J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir prendre des photos avec mes yeux. En plus, il est ridicule maintenant ce lâche de Konzern ! Sa coupe de cheveux ressemble plus à rien. Enfin, je trouve qu'elle ressemble déjà à rien au naturel, mais ça c'est juste mon avis. Tout content, je range mes ciseaux dans ma trousse, finit de ranger toutes mes autres affaires, puis ressort de ma chambre en refermant bien ma porte derrière moi, sifflotant et sautillant pratiquement, en chemin pour rejoindre mes amis dans la salle commune. Aaaah, ma journée est bien meilleure d'un seul coup !

**XXXXXXX**

Il est bientôt 23H, l'heure du couvre-feu, et j'attends tranquillou dans mon lit d'arriver à cette heure pour pouvoir aller dans la chambre de mon petit-ami. Je lui ai demandé sur notre conv' Messenger, parce que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, et il a accepté sans problèmes. La journée a été dure, lui aussi a besoin de ma présence près de lui. Okay, demain je vais être obligé de me lever plus tôt pour retourner à ma chambre avant que tout le monde soit debout, mais je m'en fous, ça vaut le coup.

Oh bordel, si vous aviez vu le diner ! Déjà, en rejoignant mes amis dans la salle commune, évidemment je leur ai raconté ce que j'ai fait. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais une espèce de dieu, Chris m'a carrément sauté au cou pour me dire que j'étais un génie, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait essayer de m'embrasser le con… Damian est redescendu pour le diner, beaucoup plus souriant que quand on l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il avait encore cet air fatigué, c'est pas étonnant, mais parler avec son petit-ami lui a vraiment fait du bien. Jack a vraisemblablement su trouver les mots pour réconforter son petit-ami blessé et loin de lui. Sur le chemin du réfectoire, j'ai dit à Damian ce que j'avais fait. Il m'a regardé avec surprise, puis il a rigolé, et finalement il m'a remercié d'avoir fait ça, parce que clairement Julian méritait qu'on le remette sur place. Une fois tranquillement posés au réfectoire avec notre bon diner bien réconfortant, le fun a commencé ! Julian est arrivé après nous, accompagné de son ami à la coupe vaguement émo, et tout le monde ricanait et gloussait plus ou moins discrètement sur son passage à cause de sa mèche absente vraiment ridicule. Ah oui, j'ai pas précisé, mais j'ai coupé de travers hein, j'ai pas coupé bien droit ! Il est vraiment ridicule Barbie maintenant. Je lui ai ruiné sa si belle coiffure. Je suis tellement fier de moi. J'ai vu le regard plein de haine qu'il m'a lancé, énervé et se sentant humilié parce que tout le monde se moque de lui maintenant par ma faute, mais son regard n'a pas été très long. Il m'en veut, mais je pense que maintenant il a bien peur de moi. C'est tellement jouissif, j'vous jure. Ma journée se finit bien finalement.

Quand enfin 23H s'affiche sur l'écran de mon téléphone, j'entends les pas de Ryuga dans le couloir. Il revient de son tour du dortoir, après avoir vérifié que plus personne n'est hors de sa chambre. Héhé, je vais pouvoir aller le rejoindre. J'attends une ou deux minutes, histoire de laisser Ryuga se poser et se mettre au lit, puis je me lève avec mon téléphone pour pouvoir m'orienter. Je vais tranquillement rejoindre mon petit-ami dans son lit et me blottit dans ses bras après avoir posé mon téléphone sur la table basse, près de celui de Ryuga.

-**Tu sais, c'est bien kiffant ce que t'as fait à Julian, **ricane mon surveillant. **Il a l'air tellement enragé que tu aies touché à ses cheveux, mais d'un autre côté j'ai l'impression qu'il ose plus trop t'approcher. **

-**Il se pourrait que je l'ai un peu menacé de lui couper la queue la prochaine fois qu'il lui prendra l'envie de faire du mal à un de nos amis, **lui expliqué-je avec un ricanement un peu beaucoup sadique. **Après, je sais pas s'il tient plus à ses cheveux ou à sa virilité, mais au moins je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il faut arrêter de me chercher. **

-**Mmmh, t'as vraiment du caractère mon cœur. J'adore ça chez toi, **me dit mon petit-ami en souriant dans le noir. Non, je ne le vois pas sourire, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il sourit. **Et je dois avouer que c'est particulièrement jouissif de te voir tenir tête à ce petit con, ce que personne d'autre n'ose faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te soutiendrai toujours à chaque fois que tu le laisseras pas faire sa loi. J'vais arriver à le faire virer, j'vais y arriver ! **

-**Haha, quand tu parles comme ça on pourrait croire que c'est le seul et unique objectif de ta vie. Mais dis-moi Ryu… Le directeur, enfin ton père, il sait que Julian fait beaucoup de trucs interdits ? **Demandé-je à Ryuga.

-**Bien sûr qu'il sait, je lui ai tout raconté, mais sans preuves tangibles, il ne peut rien faire. Lui aussi il attend impatiemment de pouvoir le faire virer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? **

-**C'est vraiment une plaie ce mec… Comment tu fais pour survivre alors que tu le connais depuis 3 ans ? **

-**Je me défoule sur un sac de frappe. Une fois j'en ai niqué un tellement j'étais énervé à cause de la blondasse, je frappé trop fort et il s'est ouvert… **

-**Il devait avoir poussé le bouchon très loin ce jour-là.**

-**C'est un euphémisme de dire ça… Mon père s'inquiète un peu pour ma santé à cause de tout ça. Il dit qu'à trop m'énerver comme ça, j'vais finir par faire un infarctus. **

-**Si tu pouvais éviter, moi ça m'arrangerait babe.**

-**Hé ho, j'ai même pas encore 26 ans ! J'suis trop jeune pour un infarctus ! **

-**Haha, je sais. **

-**Tu sais… Quand je suis devenu surveillant, mon père m'a fait faire une promesse et il m'a demandé de ne jamais la rompre. **

-**Une promesse ?**

-**Ouais. Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais coucher avec un étudiant, et encore moins un première année parce que les première année sont mineurs. Bon bah à cause de toi, j'ai doublement niqué ma promesse, mais je m'en fous. **

-**Ton père va criser s'il apprend pour nous…**

-**Bien sûr que non, c'est pas son style de faire des crises de nerf. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il serait énervé s'il l'apprenait… Tu vois, cette promesse, ça sous-entendait : « Ne couche pas avec un étudiant juste parce qu'il t'attire, parce que le jeu n'en vaut clairement pas la chandelle ». Toi, c'est pas pareil… Toi je t'aime Kyo, et t'es le premier mec que j'aime vraiment. Si j'expliquais ça à mon père, dans le cas où il apprendrait pour nous, je pense qu'il comprendrait.**

-**Décidément, ton père est vraiment pas comme le mien.**

-**Encore heureux ! **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser, mais juste après je laisse un bâillement m'échapper. Ouais, j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée, maintenant j'suis crevé… Ryuga ricane un peu en m'entendant bailler, faut dire que c'est pas très classe, et je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Il aime bien mes cheveux, mais là il essaie surtout de me faire relever la tête vers son visage. Je le fais bien gentiment et il m'embrasse aussitôt, sa manière à lui de me dire « Bonne nuit ». Je souris et repose ma tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux pour chercher le sommeil. Plus les jours passent, et plus je suis amoureux de Ryuga, c'est dingue. Je laisserai jamais personne nous séparer.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Mwhahaha, nique Julian ! _**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Ça c'est un chapitre qui fait plaisir ! _**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Je confirme, ça fait du bien. _**

**_Moi : Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent Amour Sucré, ça doit vous rappeler un peu des souvenirs ! X)_**

**_Chris : J'aurais tellement aimé voir la gueule de Julian quand il s'est fait couper les cheveux ! XD_**

**_Moi : On aurait tous aimé ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Il le mérite bien ce petit con ! _**

**_Kyoya : Il mérite même plus ! _**

**_Moi : Oui bah plus, ça viendra plus tard ! En attendant, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Aaaah, plus d'exams ! À moi la tranquillité ! n_n_**


	27. Premières vacances

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Il va être apprécié ce chapitre, je le sens ! Il est sympa en même temps. _**

**_Kyoya : C'est-à-dire ? _**

**_Ryuga : Bah c'est un chapitre calme, et il y a un nouveau perso qui s'incruste, donc c'est sympa. Voilà, c'est tout._**

**_Moi : Kyo, je crois que tu développes une parano assez violente ! Tu deviens lemonophobe je crois ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Chris : C'est fort possible ! XD_**

**_Moi : Bon, on va pas s'attarder ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : C'est moi ou t'as l'air complètement morte Wonder ?_**

**_Moi : J'ai à peine dormi dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, pour cause de forte chaleur et de paranoïa violente suite au visionnage de trop de vidéos sur des films d'horreur ! Héhé ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Oui, Ryuga va marquer Kyoya ! Hallelujah, on y croyait plus ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Sachant que les omégaverses n'ont pas vraiment de règles bien définies, juste des grandes lignes et des règles à peu près admises pour tous, c'est très pratique pour s'approprier l'histoire ! n_n  
Dynamis c'est best boy, et il a un regard toujours positif sur les gens, sauf les gens vraiment mauvais pour le coup ! X)_**

**_Marius : Moi j'aime toutes les saisons, sauf l'automne, parce qu'automne rime avec pluie et humidité à volonté ! Youhou ! X)  
Quand je pense qu'avant de commencer cette fic, je connaissais pas grand-chose aux omégaverses… MDR, j'ai bien progressé ! XD  
Faut bien un lemon pour que Kyoya se fasse marquer hein, déso pas déso Maldeka ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Marimo, tu retournes auprès de ton équipage maintenant ! Ton Love Cook va encore chouiner jusqu'à être totalement déshydraté et Luffy va vouloir absolument te retrouver ! Zoro : Flemme ! Law : Tu nous pètes les couilles, l'algue. Moi : Je confirme, et pourtant des couilles j'en ai pas ! Zoro : Vous me saoulez ! Moi et Law : On te retourne le compliment ! Zoro : -_-)_**

* * *

Trois semaines ont passé depuis mon petit coup de ciseau sur les cheveux de Konzern la blondasse. Depuis ce geste d'humiliation totale pour notre Barbie, il garde comme qui dirait une distance de sécurité avec mes amis, mais surtout avec moi. Jouissif. Sinon, on a eu nos premiers contrôles importants, ça explique en partie mon silence soudain. Maintenant, eh bien ce sont nos premières vacances. Ça me fait bizarre… On a pas tout à fait deux semaines de vacances, on a plutôt une semaine et demi, mais c'est du repos accueilli à bras ouverts. Je vais retourner chez moi pendant une semaine et demie, c'est mon frère qui va être content ! Ne vous méprenez pas, moi aussi je suis content de rentrer chez moi pour un bout de temps et de profiter de ma mère et de mon frère, mais ça me fait bizarre. Je devrais être vraiment ravi en plus, parce que mon père est parti en voyage d'affaires ce matin et ne reviendra pas avant la semaine prochaine, donc je vais avoir la paix et je pourrai sortir retrouver Ryuga en ville si ça me chante et quand ça me chante, mais…bah je dois avouer que je m'étais habitué à ma routine de l'école et ça me fait bizarre de la rompre. Mais bon, je sens que ça ne va pas me faire bizarre très longtemps.

Si je n'ai pas été très clair, on est vendredi après-midi, et je ne vais pas tarder à rassembler mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. Les vacances, c'est pas comme les week-ends. Aujourd'hui, il y a plus d'animation que d'habitude. Certains élèves rentrent chez eux pour les vacances, donc l'école va un peu se vider. Parmi ma bande de potes, il n'y a que Dashan qui rentre chez lui pour les vacances. Chris, Damian et Nile habitent trop loin pour que ça vaille le coup à leur sens. Ils attendent des vacances plus longues pour rentrer chez eux. Et Ryuga ? Eh bien, sur la semaine et demie de vacances qu'on a, il rentrera chez lui pour profiter d'un peu de tranquillité pendant seulement le début, pour une semaine toute pile. Il m'a dit que ça lui suffisait amplement, que ça lui fera bien assez de repos. Et puis comme ça, il pourra me voir, et ça le rend heureux. Moi aussi ça me rend heureux, bien évidemment. J'aurais une case en moins si ça ne me rendait pas heureux de pouvoir profiter de mon petit-ami pendant toute une semaine.

En attendant le moment de la séparation pour les vacances, enfin même s'il n'y a que Dashan qui va vraiment partir loin, ça vous étonne si je vous dis qu'on est posés dans la salle commune du dortoir Alpha ? Ouais nan hein, pas très surprenant. Dashan est sur son téléphone, harcelé sur Messenger par son petit-ami qui est tellement ravi que son chéri revienne pour un peu plus d'une semaine ! Parfois, je plains un peu le brun, mais lui le vit bien donc j'ai pas vraiment de raison de le plaindre en fait.

-**Ça va me faire bizarre de dormir tout seul dans la chambre pendant plus d'une semaine, **soupire Nile avec un petit sourire. **Je m'étais habitué à avoir Dashan dans le lit d'à côté moi. **

-**T'inquiète, tu vas vite t'habituer à mon absence Nile, **lui répond Dashan en souriant. **J'suis sûr que dès dimanche, tu remarqueras même plus que je suis plus là ! **

-**Mais non voyons Dash, on remarquera toujours ton absence ! **Ricane Chris. **On t'aime tellement ! **

-**Va mourir Chris, et arrête de m'appeler Dash, **râle le brun, mi désespéré et mi amusé.

-**Alors les gars, vous viendrez faire un tour à MetalBey City pendant ma semaine de vacances ? **Demande Ryuga à l'attention de Nile, Chris et Damian.

-**Moi je suis super pour ! **Réplique immédiatement le blond. **J'adore MetalBey City, c'est une ville cool ! On pourra boire un coup sur le port. Tu viendras Kyoya, hein ? Oh, quoique, avec ton père, ça risque d'être difficile de sortir… On a cru comprendre qu'il était pas très drôle…**

-**Mon père est parti ce matin, il est en voyage d'affaires pour une semaine, **répondé-je en souriant. **J'ai le champ libre pour sortir tranquillement, et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. **

-**Ah bah cool, on pourra tous se retrouver ! **S'exclame Chris avec un ton enjoué. **Tu vas en louper des trucs, Dash ! **

-**Oui, je sais, mais moi au moins je vais retrouver mon copain après presque deux mois sans le voir en personne, **ricane Dashan, qui sait pertinemment que Dynamis manque énormément à Chris.

-**Dash, c'est méchant ça… T'façon, moi aussi je finirai bien par retrouver Dynamis, et lui il est pas aussi relou que Chaoxin ! **

-**Bon, vous allez pas vous disputer pour savoir qui a le meilleur copain quand même ? **Soupire Damian.

-**Damian, tu sais très bien qu'ils se chamaillent juste comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils sont, **gloussé-je.

-**Ton dos va mieux Damian ? **Demande notre surveillant à l'attention du bleu.** Ça guérit bien ? **

-**J'ai encore les traces, mais ça a bien guéri et ça ne me fait plus mal depuis un moment, **répond le plus petit de la bande avec un air assez neutre. **Le plus dur, ça a été de sentir le regard des autres sur moi dans les douches communes… Je sais que personne ne pensait à mal, mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise de sentir des gens fixer mes blessures. **

-**Ouais, c'est compréhensible, **soupire Dashan avant de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. **Ah merde, j'avais pas vu l'heure ! Faut que je me dépêche d'aller boucler mes affaires, je dois prendre le bus dans une demi-heure ! **

Le brun se lève comme un ressort du canapé et fonce au deuxième étage à toute vitesse en jurant contre lui-même parce qu'il s'est mis en retard. En le voyant se barrer hyper vite comme ça, on se lance un regard avec Ryuga. Nous aussi on devrait boucler nos valises, on va devoir y aller. En fait, on devrait peut-être prendre le bus en même temps que Dashan, après tout on prend le même. Le brun descend simplement à un arrêt bien avant le mien ou celui de Ryuga pour changer de bus et aller jusqu'à l'aéroport de MetalBey City. On se lève donc, expliquant aux autres qu'on va y aller aussi, et on monte jusqu'à notre étage. Dans les couloirs et les escaliers, plusieurs élèves se baladent avec des valises et des sacs, discutant entre eux, se disant au revoir. Ça change de d'habitude, mais ça ne m'arrange pas, ou devrais-je dire ça ne NOUS arrange pas. Bah ouais, avec tous ces élèves qui trainent, Ryuga et moi on ne peut pas être aussi proches que d'habitude. Mon petit-ami ne va pas pouvoir s'incruster dans ma chambre pendant que je fais ma valise, comme il le fait habituellement le vendredi après-midi avant les week-ends. Je dois avouer que ça me rend un peu…triste. Mais bon, quand je pense que je vais pouvoir aller chez mon surveillant quand je veux pendant une semaine, finalement je relativise. Je relativise beaucoup même. Je vais pouvoir tranquillement m'incruster chez lui quand j'en aurai envie, et on pourra faire ce qu'on veut. Je crois que je tiens la définition même d'une semaine de vacances parfaite.

En à peine cinq minutes, ma valise est bouclée, mon sac aussi, et je ressors de ma chambre après avoir bien vérifié que je n'ai rien oublié. Sachant que je ne vais pas revenir pendant plus d'une semaine, ce serait con d'oublier quelque chose ! Je n'oublie pas de bien refermer ma porte à clé, et je descends avec ma valise et mon sac. Ryuga n'est pas encore sorti de sa chambre, alors je vais l'attendre lui et Dashan en bas avec le reste de la bande. Le mois de juin est bientôt là, il fait de plus en plus chaud, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je peux porter tranquillement mes débardeurs courts, enfin ! Et en plus, pendant une semaine j'aurai pas mon père pour me faire des réflexions désagréables sur mon style vestimentaire. C'est vraiment la belle vie pour le coup. Je me repose donc dans un des canapés de la salle commune avec Nile, Damian et Chris, ma valise et mon sac près de moi, avec un grand sourire. Cependant, à peine installé, j'ai un petit creux. Bon, j'ai bien le temps d'aller me chercher un petit goûter au réfectoire en attendant que Ryuga et Dashan redescendent.

Après avoir vite fait expliqué à mes amis que j'ai faim et que je vais donc faire un tour au réfectoire pour choper des gâteaux, je me lève du canapé où j'étais posé depuis même pas une minute et sors du dortoir. La chaleur extérieure et le grand soleil m'arrachent un petit sourire, je l'avoue. En plus, les rayons du soleil font briller mon collier dragon. Oui, celui que Ryuga m'a offert. Je le porte presque tous les jours depuis que mon petit-ami me l'a offert, et je ne vous cache pas que ça le rend très heureux, même s'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop le montrer. C'est qu'il faudrait pas qu'on se fasse griller hein, surtout que pour justifier l'apparition soudaine de ce collier auprès de nos potes, bah j'ai dit que c'était un cadeau de ma mère.

Alors que je m'apprête à aller vers le réfectoire, je remarque un peu plus loin un mec dans la cour, qui n'est visiblement pas un élève puisqu'il a l'air sacrément paumé, mais qui pourtant m'est familier. Putain, pourquoi j'ai autant l'impression de le connaître ? Il est de dos, mais même sans voir son visage, j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. C'est surtout ses cheveux qui me donnent l'impression de le connaître… De longs cheveux violet pastel, attachés en une longue queue de cheval, qui semblent doux et vaporeux… Soudainement, ça m'apparait comme l'évidence même. Je suis pratiquement complètement sûr que c'est Dynamis, le petit-ami de Chris. Ses cheveux sont quand même bien reconnaissables. Avec toutes les photos de lui que le blondinet nous a montré, c'est pratiquement comme si on le connaissait en personne alors que personne de la bande ne l'a jamais vu en chair et en os, pas même Dashan qui est pourtant le meilleur ami de Chris et le connait depuis l'année dernière. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a paru si familier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il a voulu rendre une petite visite surprise à Chris ? Je croyais que Chris ne voulait justement pas que Dynamis vienne ici… Je devrais peut-être aller vers lui d'ailleurs, le pauvre a l'air tout perdu. S'il n'est jamais venu, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Alors que je suis toujours en train d'hésiter, un gars passe à côté du petit-ami de Chris, s'arrête et se retourne sur lui, le regardant étrangement. Je crois que c'est un deuxième ou un troisième année. Dynamis ne semble pas le remarquer, plutôt occupé à regarder les bâtiments de l'école. Je pense qu'il cherche le dortoir Alpha, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment se repérer. En tout cas, je ferai mieux d'aller vers lui. Je me souviens parfaitement de pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas que son chéri vienne, et visiblement il avait raison de se méfier parce que le mec près de Dynamis le regarde comme si c'était un bout de viande. Ecole de tarés…

-**Tu cherches quelque chose par hasard ? **Demande le gars en se mettant à sourire étrangement, attirant l'attention de Dynamis, alors que moi je m'approche. **T'es pas du tout d'ici, et t'as l'air perdu. **

-**Oh, oui, je suis perdu… **avoue le petit-ami de Chris en se retournant vers le gars, ce qui me permet de voir son visage aussi. **Je…Je cherche un des dortoirs, le dortoir Alpha… **

-**Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Tu cherches un de tes amis à qui tu es venu rendre visite, peut-être ? **Ricane le mec en tendant la main vers le visage de Dynamis, comme s'il voulait lui caresser la joue.

-**Non, il cherche son petit-ami, **répondé-je froidement à la place de Dynamis, saisissant sèchement le bras de ce pervers de première pour l'empêcher de toucher le petit-ami de mon pote blond. **Et toi visiblement, tu cherches les ennuis. **

Le mec se décompose instantanément, probablement bien refroidi par mon ton glacial et mon regard noir, et se met à tirer en arrière pour que je le lâche. Comme je cherchais simplement à lui faire peur et à l'empêcher de toucher Dynamis, je le lâche sans faire d'histoires et le laisse s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à son dortoir, le dortoir Oméga. Je tourne la tête vers Dynamis et je vois du soulagement et de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux d'un bleu foncé très profond. Maintenant que je le vois en personne, je comprends comment Chris a pu le prendre pour une fille lors de leur première rencontre. Dynamis a un profil très androgyne, il a le visage fin, des lèvres fines elles aussi et des cils naturellement plutôt longs. Bref, il est plutôt bien efféminé et androgyne, mais je trouve que ça lui donne du charme justement. Cet effet est renforcé par le fait que Dynamis est un jeune homme mince. Il n'est pas maigre, non, il est juste mince et pas vraiment musclé. Sous son t-shirt un peu moulant, tout simple et blanc, portant l'inscription « Freedom » en violet lavande, je ne devine pas la forme des muscles de son torse, pas comme avec Chris ou même Ryuga quand ils portent ce genre de t-shirt. Je dois avouer que Dynamis a un petit côté…fragile. Ça donne envie de le protéger, je dois bien le dire.

-**Merci de m'avoir aidé… **finit par soupirer le petit-ami de Chris, rougissant légèrement. **C'est vraiment gentil…**

-**Je t'en prie, c'est normal, **répondé-je simplement.

-**Je sais qui tu es, **me dit-il avec un petit sourire. **Je te reconnais… Tu t'appelles Kyoya, c'est ça ? Je ne me trompe pas ? **

-**Oui, c'est ça, **confirmé-je avec un léger sourire.

-**Chris m'a montré des photos de tout le monde… Je connaissais déjà Dashan et Ryuga depuis l'année dernière, mais mon beau blond s'est visiblement fait plein d'amis cette année. **

-**C'est pas peu dire. Chris est vraiment un mec cool, et il parle de toi presque tout le temps. Il est très élogieux à ton sujet. **

Dynamis devient immédiatement rouge comme une pivoine et bredouille des choses que je ne comprends pas trop, mais dans les grandes lignes je crois qu'il dit que Chris en fait un peu trop quand il parle de lui et qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait que le blondinet le laisse croire avec ses récits. En tout cas, Chris ne mentait certainement pas quand il disait que son petit-ami était un grand timide et qu'un rien le gênait. Ah ça non, il ne mentait pas.

-**Bon, tu viens ? **Lui demandé-je en me tournant vers le dortoir Alpha. **Je vais t'amener là où tu voulais aller. Je sais que tu dois être impatient de retrouver ton petit-ami, et s'il savait que tu es là en ce moment avec moi, il voudrait que tu viennes très vite. **

Dynamis hoche la tête en souriant et me suit quand je commence à marcher vers le dortoir Alpha. Chris va sauter au plafond je sens. Bon, bah du coup pour mon goûter c'est raté… Tant pis, je vais devoir attendre d'être rentré au chaud chez moi. En entrant dans le dortoir, Dynamis se met derrière moi pour se cacher un peu. Comme il est un peu plus petit que moi, il arrive à bien se planquer quand même. Quand j'arrive dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle commune, je remarque tout de suite que Ryuga et Dashan sont redescendus avec leurs valises.

-**Ah Kyoya, t'es déjà de retour ? **S'étonne Damian. **Bah… ? Mais t'as même pas de gâteau…**

-**Comment dire ? **Gloussé-je. **J'ai croisé quelqu'un…**

Sous les regards totalement perdus de mes amis, je glousse encore plus et me décale d'un pas pour que Dynamis soit dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. Dès que Chris voit son petit-ami, il écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche comme s'il avait envie de crier mais que ça ne sortait pas de sa gorge. Héhé, c'est drôle. Même Dynamis il a envie de rire, ça se voit. Après quelques secondes de bug, le blond se lève comme un ressort et fonce sur son petit-ami, le soulevant dans ses bras et le faisant tourner. Dynamis éclate de rire et s'accroche bien à son blond pour ne pas tomber, et moi je vais m'assoir le canapé où j'étais, près de ma valise et mon sac.

-**Dyn ! Mon amour ! **S'exclame Chris après avoir reposé son petit-ami au sol et l'avoir embrassé aussi. **Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de ne jamais venir ici ! C'est…c'est pas safe pour toi ! **

-**Je sais mon chéri, mais tu me manquais trop, **lui répond Dynamis en lui caressant la joue. **Je ne suis jamais venu l'année dernière, c'était toi qui venais, et on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus du coup… Du coup, pour ces premières vacances, j'ai décidé de sauter sur l'occasion ! **

-**M-Mais, et tes études ? Ta Fac ? **S'inquiète Chris.

-**Mais chéri, je l'ai finie mon année moi, **glousse son petit-ami. **Je te rappelle que l'année scolaire commence en septembre chez nous, j'ai passé mes examens de fin d'année ! J'attends mes résultats, et quand je les aurai, tes vacances seront terminées donc je serai rentré. **

Le blondinet ouvre la bouche par réflexe pour répliquer mais la referme très vite en rougissant, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement oublié ce détail et que donc son petit-ami a complètement raison. Dynamis glousse devant la gêne de son petit-ami et l'embrasse tendrement pendant que nous on retient tous nos rires. Nan mais c'est pas méchant, c'est juste marrant de voir Chris paniquer pour les études de son mec, alors que ce dernier a terminé sa première année d'université. Enfin…je crois que c'était sa première année… Chris avait dit que son petit-ami est plus jeune que lui d'un an, donc logiquement il a mon âge et il vient de terminer sa première année d'université. Logiquement hein, si ça se trouve je me plante. De toute façon on s'en fout.

Dynamis explique rapidement à son petit-ami qu'il est venu avec sa mère, et que donc il est dans un hôtel en ville, puis se présente à tout le monde. Dashan est ravi de rencontrer en chair et en os le chéri de son meilleur ami, ça fait quand même très longtemps qu'il entend parler de lui sans jamais l'avoir vu donc c'est compréhensible. Malheureusement, il ne va pas pouvoir rester longtemps pour faire connaissance avec Dynamis. Ryuga et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais nous on pourra voir Dynamis pendant les vacances vu qu'on sera à MetalBey City.

-**Je suis désolé de devoir vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai un bus et un avion à prendre moi, **s'excuse Dashan en se levant. **Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin pu te rencontrer en personne Dynamis. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir. **

-**Ce sera avec plaisir, **lui répond Dynamis en souriant, en inclinant légèrement mais poliment la tête.

-**Nous aussi on va y aller du coup, **ajouté-je en me levant à mon tour, bien vite imité par Ryuga. **Sauf que nous on se reverra pendant la semaine j'imagine. **

-**C'est même sûr tu veux dire ! **Réplique Chris avec aplomb. **Je vais pas souvent être à l'école pendant les vacances moi, je vais être en ville tout le temps pour pouvoir profiter de mon chéri ! **

-**Oui enfin, je pourrais venir ici aussi… **dit doucement Dynamis, rougissant à nouveau.

Chris recommence à s'énerver un peu, enfin plutôt à beaucoup s'inquiéter, et défend son petit-ami de revenir une nouvelle fois dans l'école parce que d'après lui, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ouais, bah je crois que je vais pas lui dire pour tout à l'heure hein, il va en faire une attaque… De toute façon, vu l'air un peu coupable qu'affiche Dynamis, je crois que le blond sera bientôt au courant, mais ça ne viendra pas de moi. Je saisis la poignée de ma valise, mets mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule, dis au revoir à tous mes amis puis rejoins Dashan et Ryuga qui sont déjà dans le hall du dortoir. On sort ensuite tous les trois dehors et je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Le bus passe dans un quart d'heure. Bon bah ça va, on est larges ! J'ai un peu de peine pour Dashan qui traine deux grosses valises derrière lui, enfin je devrais plutôt dire « à côté de lui ». Oui, il a des valises à quatre roulettes, ce qui fait qu'elles peuvent rouler en restant bien droites. Une bien belle invention ces valises. Alors qu'on marche vers le portail de l'école, j'aperçois à quelques mètres devant nous une tignasse blonde bien reconnaissable. Notre très cher Barbie tire une putain d'énorme valise pourpre derrière lui, tout seul pour une fois. D'habitude, il y a toujours son meilleur pote Wales avec lui.

-**Noooon, Konzern rentre chez lui pour les vacances ? **Ricané-je. **Mais quel miracle ! L'école va connaître la paix pendant plusieurs jours ! **

-**Ouais, Konzern rentre chez lui à chaque vacances, **dit Ryuga avec un sourire en coin amusé. **C'est pour ça que je peux prendre des vacances et avoir l'esprit tranquille. **

-**Super, il va pouvoir chouiner auprès de son père parce que « Snif snif ouin ouin, y a quelqu'un qui m'a coupé les cheveux ! », **gloussé-je, faisant rire Ryuga et Dashan.

-**Ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse, il a trop d'égo pour aller chouiner auprès de son père parce que quelqu'un s'en est pris à ses beaux petits cheveux blonds, **rétorque le brun, à moitié mort de rire. **Ce serait admettre qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui ! **

-**Ouais, et puis, bah c'est jamais que des cheveux, **réplique mon petit-ami avec un sourire qui se fait de plus en plus moqueur. **Je pense que s'il se plaignait à son père que quelqu'un lui a coupé les cheveux, ce dernier s'en foutrait totalement. Enfin, son père va forcément remarquer, sa mèche coupée est pas du tout discrète. Je suppose que papa Konzern va lui prendre un petit rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ! **

On se marre tous les trois, pas franchement discrètement, et Julian finit par se retourner vers nous. Je crois qu'il sait qu'on parle de lui. Il nous regarde de travers, mais il ne dit rien et se contente de se retourner à nouveau pour continuer son chemin vers l'arrêt de bus, comme nous. Si j'avais su que simplement lui couper les cheveux et le menacer suffirait à le calmer comme ça, je l'aurais fait bien avant. Avec Julian loin de l'école, mon père en voyage d'affaires, Dynamis en visite pour la première fois dans le coin et mon petit-ami libre pendant une bonne semaine, me laissant moi-même libre de le voir quand j'en ai aurai envie, libre de venir chez lui pour avoir des moments rien qu'à nous, ces vacances s'annoncent vraiment très bien.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ah, la vie est belle pour une fois dans cette fic ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Ça sent les embrouilles…_**

**_Moi : Nan mais je suis capable d'écrire des trucs sympas aussi hein, même dans cette fic ! -_-_**

**_Chris : On le sait Wonder, on sait ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Tss…_**

**_Ryuga : Kyo, tu devrais faire comme moi et n'en avoir plus rien à foutre. Ça te faciliterait la vie. _**

**_Moi : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, avec en guest un petit Dynamis tout mignon ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche pour un chapitre tout sweet, je vous le promets ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : C'est ça oui…_**

**_Moi : Kyo, tu es gonflant… _**

**_Chris : Tu le découvres ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut. _**


	28. Un foyer réconfortant

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre de cette fic, tout mignon ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, je l'ai lu, et en plus c'est le retour des conversations Messenger. Ça m'avait manqué perso. _**

**_Moi : Moi aussi ! Et vous avez de la chance d'avoir ce chapitre parce que mon ordi a planté pendant l'écriture ! ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Et t'as quand même réussi à sortir ce chapitre ?!_**

**_Moi : Pour ton plus grand malheur Kyo, Word fait des sauvegardes automatiques ! XD_**

**_Chris : Aaaah, la technologie ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Elle aura ma peau la technologie…_**

**_Moi : Mais non, roooh ! Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, légèreté garantie ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Alors c'est pas que la Gay Pride ce mois-ci, même si effectivement c'était le 1_****_er_****_ juin, c'est le Pride Month ! Le mois de toutes les fiertés ! \n_n/  
Eminem c'est Rap God ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Alors, des nouvelles de Kiddou ? Law : Toujours pas. Moi : Je commence à croire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… ^^' Law : Il commence à m'inquiéter ce con ouais.)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Chaoxin c'est un sacré numéro quand même ! XD  
Tu trouves que tu postes tes reviews tard ? Tu parles à une insomniaque tu sais, tard c'est relatif pour moi ! XD_**

**_UneCerise : Ouais, une nouvelle tête ! Champagne ! \n_n/  
J'écris souvent comme ça pour les fics avec des questions, je trouve ça pratique ! n_n  
J'adore les musiques de relaxation, surtout celles qu'on passe dans les salons de massage ! C'est dingue à quel point ça te déconnecte le cerveau ! u_u  
Ils sont trop mignons ensemble oui ! ^w^_**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis rentré chez moi. Sans mon père à la maison, l'ambiance est tellement plus détendue. Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours de ma vie… Ce serait le rêve. Mais comme la vie c'est globalement de la merde, mon père ne restera pas à l'étranger indéfiniment et il finira bien par revenir. Tristesse de l'infini. C'est pour ça que je vais bien profiter de ma semaine de liberté et de tranquillité. Enfin, pour l'instant on n'est que vendredi soir, et là je suis tranquillement posé dans un des canapés du salon avec mon petit frère. Non, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre pour une fois, et mon frère non plus. En fait, habituellement, on est tous les deux réfugiés dans nos chambres pour fuir la simple présence de notre père. Il a le don de pourrir l'ambiance en moins de deux secondes, peu importe l'endroit où il est, c'est ahurissant. Comme il n'est pas là, Kakeru et moi on se sent plus à l'aise et on s'est donc installé dans le salon, pas très loin de notre mère qui nettoie un peu la cuisine en chantonnant doucement. C'est étrange à quel point la présence ou l'absence d'une seule personne peut changer tellement de choses. Même le manoir en lui-même m'a l'air plus accueillant sans mon père, comme s'il était moins oppressant, plus lumineux. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, c'est juste une impression, mais ça n'a beau être qu'une impression, ça fait beaucoup de bien.

Comme mon petit frère et moi nous sommes installés dans le plus grand canapé du salon, cette espèce de petite saloperie que j'aime de tout mon cœur en profite pour s'affaler sur moi et m'utiliser comme un coussin. Tss, il a vraiment de la chance que je l'aime celui-là. Kakeru est occupé à regarder son téléphone, comme moi en fait, sauf que contrairement à moi, il n'arrête pas de glousser comme un idiot et rougit légèrement parfois. Mmh, ça sent le petit frangin qui est en train de tomber amoureux ça ! En bon grand frère relou, j'ai envie de le cuisiner un peu. Héhé, je suis un peu sadique. Ou alors je suis juste un grand frère comme les autres qui adore être chiant quand il en a l'occasion, j'sais pas. Je devrais demander son avis à Ryuga tiens.

-**Alors frangin, tu parles à qui ? **Demandé-je en essayant de retenir les ricanements moqueurs que j'ai très envie de laisser échapper.

-**Hein ? O-Oh, p-personne de très important, juste un copain du lycée… **bégaie un peu Kakeru, rougissant un peu et détournant le regard. **Je le connais pas depuis très longtemps… **

-**Ah oui ? Et ça t'arrive souvent de rougir quand un ami t'envoie des messages ? **Ricané-je, n'arrivant plus à me retenir.

-**J-Je suis pas rouge, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! **Réplique mon petit frère, commençant à légèrement ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

-**Haha, tu dis ça parce que tu te vois pas ! **

J'ouvre mon appli d'appareil photo et active la caméra frontale puis colle mon téléphone devant le visage de mon frère pour qu'il puisse se voir. En constatant qu'il est aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, Kakeru rougit justement encore plus et cache son visage dans ses mains en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles, même si j'arrive vaguement à comprendre qu'il me dit que c'est pas cool de lui faire des coups pareils et qu'il est méga gêné. Héhé, que je suis méchant comme grand frère moi alors !

-**T'espérais sincèrement réussir à me baratiner alors que tu sais pas mentir Keru ? **Lui demandé-je en gloussant, le regardant se décomposer de gêne avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse fraternelle.

-**Ouais bah qui ne tente rien n'a rien… **bougonne Kakeru en retirant enfin ses mains, me fusillant de ses grands yeux bleus, enfin plutôt essayant de me fusiller avec ses yeux alors qu'il est trop mignon pour ça.

-**Bon allez, c'est qui ? Espère même pas te défiler, tant que tu n'auras pas lâché le morceau, je te foutrai pas la paix. **

-**Je te déteste nii-chan, t'es vraiment fatigant quand tu t'y mets…**

-**Héhé, je suis un grand frère Keru, c'est plutôt normal. **

-**Pff… Mais pourquoi tu veux le savoir de toute façon ? Tu le connais pas, il est dans mon lycée et toi t'y es encore jamais venu ! **

-**Parce que je suis ton grand frère, et que je m'intéresse à ta vie. Allez, c'est la première fois que t'es amoureux, je suis sûr que t'as très envie d'en parler en plus ! **

-**J'en ai marre de toi nii-chan, pourquoi t'as toujours raison ? **

-**Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets voyons. Allez, balance ! **

-**Oui oui, j'vais le faire…mais tu me promets de garder ça pour toi hein ? Le dis pas à maman, et encore moins à père…**

-**Je comptais pas le dire à père de toute façon, mais pourquoi tu veux pas que maman soit au courant ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle est pas comme lui, elle va pas te renier parce que tu es gay Keru.**

-**On est pas encore vraiment en couple lui et moi, on…se cherche un peu, on flirte, tu vois ? Tant que c'est pas encore « officiel », je veux pas qu'elle le sache… **

-**Bon okay, je comprends. Je tiendrai ma langue, t'en fais pas. Bon, c'est qui ? Le suspense est insoutenable là ! **

-**Il est en dernière année au lycée, donc il a 18 ans. Il est…un peu comme moi, j'veux dire dans le sens où il a beaucoup d'énergie. Tu me connais, je suis un peu timide, j'vais pas trop vers les gens, surtout les gens plus âgés que moi… C'est lui qui est venu me voir. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu attirer son attention franchement…**

-**Hé ho, c'est fini de tourner autour du pot ? Tu me raconteras après le pourquoi du comment que vous en êtes venus à flirter. Il s'appelle comment ? **

-**Rooh, t'es pas patient hein ? **

-**Ma question de base c'était « Comment il s'appelle ? » pas « Comment vous vous êtes rencontré » je te signale. Je l'aurais posée après cette question-là.**

-**Oui bon, c'est vrai… Bah il s'appelle Ryuto, puisque tu veux tellement le savoir.**

Et là, ça fait directement « tilt » dans ma tête. Euh… Il est pas vraiment en train de parler du Ryuto que je connais, hein ? Pourtant, tout concorde. 18 ans, en dernière année dans le lycée de mon frère, et puis Ryuto c'est pas vraiment un prénom qui court les rues. Faut vraiment que je m'assure que je me trompe pas, même s'il y a très peu de chances que je me plante.

-**Attends attends… Ryuto ? **Répété-je, la surprise se lisant probablement sur mon visage.

-**Euh oui, Ryuto, **confirme Kakeru, haussant un sourcil parce qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction. **Pourquoi, tu le connais ou quoi ? **

-**Je crois que oui… Son nom de famille, ce serait pas Atsuka par hasard ? **Demandé-je à mon frangin.

-**Mais comment tu sais ?! **S'étrangle pratiquement mon petit frère, essayant quand même de se contenir pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention de notre mère. **Tu le connais en fait ! **

-**Hum… Comment dire ? C'est le petit frère du surveillant de mon dortoir, avec qui je suis ami, et aussi le fils cadet du directeur de mon école de commerce. **

-**Oh… Je… Bah je m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! **

-**Parce que tu crois que je m'y attendais moi ? **

Ô ironie du destin, pourquoi au juste ? Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à cette situation, je l'avoue… Mon petit frère est tombé amoureux…du petit frère de mon mec. Non mais il y avait combien de pourcentage de chances que ça arrive hein ?! Je veux des statistiques ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens en tout cas… Bien sûr, je suis heureux que mon frère soit amoureux, il mérite tellement d'être heureux, mais euh, ça me fout un peu la trouille qu'il vive une histoire d'amour avec le frère de mon mec à moi. Décidément, j'ai toujours de la chance moi… Mais bon, finalement ce n'est pas si grave. C'est juste une coïncidence bizarre, rien de plus qu'une coïncidence. En tout cas, va falloir être toujours bien discrets avec Ryuga, ce serait la meilleure de se faire gauler par nos frangins…

-**Les garçons ! **Nous appelle notre mère depuis la cuisine. **Si je vous fais du katsudon ce soir, ça vous va ? **

-**OH OUAIS ! **S'exclame Kakeru, me vrillant un peu les oreilles au passage. Pourquoi il faut qu'il crie tout le temps… ? **Il est trop bon ton katsudon maman ! **

-**Je pourrais cuisiner n'importe quoi, ça te plairait quand même, espèce de petit glouton, **glousse notre mère. **Et toi Kyoya, ça te va ? **

-**Bien sûr maman, **répondé-je en souriant. **Keru a raison, il est très bon ton katsudon. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'en avais plus fait. **

-**Votre père aime manger un peu plus…raffiné que ça, **soupire maman avec l'air de penser que c'est n'importe quoi et que mon père l'énerve sérieusement.

Il emmerde tout le monde avec ses goûts de petit bourgeois notre père ! En tout cas, la soirée s'annonce tranquille, tout comme toute la semaine d'absence de mon père. Alors que ma mère commence à cuisiner, mon téléphone émet le son d'une notification Messenger. Soit c'est Ryuga, soit c'est Chris qui propose de faire un truc demain. Je sais pas pourquoi, je pense que c'est plutôt la deuxième option. Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone et voit le pseudo de Chris sur la conversation de groupe qu'on a sur Messenger s'afficher. Eh bah voilà, j'en étais sûr. J'ai un sixième sens.

_Chris : Bon, faut vraiment qu'on s'organise pour demain ! Je veux passer du temps avec vous et mon chéri moi !_

_Damian : Non, sans blague ? X)_

_Nile : On aurait pas cru hein ! X)_

_Chris : Arrêtez d'être méchants avec moi ! TT_TT_

_Moi : On est pas méchants, on te charrie ! Tu le mérites. _

_Chris : C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe… _

_Dashan : Il a raison Kyoya : tu le mérites ! _

_Chris : Ah tiens, t'es arrivé chez toi ? X)_

_Dashan : Non, je suis encore dans l'avion. J'en ai encore pour un petit moment ! XD_

_Nile : Il est pas là Ryuga au fait ? _

_Chris : Ah tiens, non… Il est arrivé chez lui quand même, non ?_

_Moi : Si moi je suis rentré chez moi depuis un moment, lui aussi devrait être rentré normalement. _

_Damian : C'est les vacances, peut-être qu'il n'est pas rentré directement chez lui. Il est peut-être allé voir ses parents non ? _

_Moi : Non, il me l'aurait dit. _

_Chris : Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Vous nous cachez des trucs ? ; - )_

_Dashan : Mais non andouille, je te rappelle qu'ils étaient dans le même bus, et moi aussi par la même occasion… -_-_

_Chris : On peut plus rigoler sur cette conv' ! Vous êtes tous team Premier Degré ou quoi ? _

_Dashan : Non, t'es juste pas drôle._

_Chris : TT_TT_

_Moi : Putain, vous savez pas la meilleure ! _

_Ryuga : Non, mais on t'écoute._

_Chris : Ah tiens, un revenant ! XD_

_Ryuga : J'ai le droit de prendre un bain ou… ? XD_

_Nile : Oh le richouuuu ! T'as une baignoire dans ton appart' ? XD_

_Ryuga : Eh ouais ! X)_

J'avoue que ça me démange de faire des réflexions sur l'appartement de Ryuga, vu que moi j'y ai été, mais je me retiens hein. Les autres sont pas censés savoir que j'ai déjà mis les pieds chez notre surveillant, héhé… Et ils sont encore moins censés savoir POURQUOI j'y étais, et ce que j'y ai foutu.

_Chris : Bon sinon, pour l'organisation ? _

_Moi : Mais c'est qu'il insiste le bougre ! _

_Chris : Je vous lâcherai pas tant que ce sera pas bien décidé et défini ! u_u_

_Dashan : Je n'suis pas concerné par le sujet moi ! X)_

_Dashan : D'ailleurs je dois vous laisser, j'ai plus beaucoup de batterie et je dois en garder pour quand je serai arrivé à l'aéroport. À toute ! _

_Ryuga : Bye !_

_Damian : Salut ! n_n_

_Nile : Salut Dashan ! _

_Moi : À toute ! _

_Chris : À toute Dash ! _

_Nile : Nous disions ? X)_

_Chris : L'ORGANISATION ! _

_Ryuga : Il va se calmer le blondinet hein ! XD_

_Chris : Trop hâte de sortir en ville bordel ! *v*_

_Moi : Merci, on avait remarqué ! X)_

_Nile : Ouais, un petit peu ! XD_

_Damian : Juste un peu ! XD_

_Ryuga : Bon, puisque monsieur Chris insiste avec ça, moi je propose lundi ! Je veux me reposer un peu ce week-end, j'crois que je vais passer deux jours à dormir XD_

_Moi : Je suis pour ! C'est un bon plan ça d'ailleurs, moi aussi je crois que je vais dormir pendant deux jours ! X)_

_Nile : Je valide cette idée aussi ! Au dodo pendant deux jours !_

_Damian : J'suis d'accord aussi. Ça va être un week-end détente et ça va nous faire du bien ! n_n_

_Chris : …Donc je suis le seul qui n'est pas crevé ? XD_

_Ryuga : Oui._

_Moi : Oui._

_Nile : Oui ! _

_Damian : OUI ! _

_Chris : Bande de vieux ! XD_

_Moi : J'suis à moitié insomniaque moi, enculé ! Laisse-moi essayer de dormir ! XD_

_Nile : Dormir c'est la meilleure activité de tous les temps d'abord ! u_u_

_Ryuga : La deuxième meilleure pour moi._

_Chris : Et c'est quoi la première ? X)_

_Ryuga : Une activité qui est pas pour vous les enfants, héhé ~_

_Nile : AH ! XD_

_Chris : Bah je l'la pratique quand même, parce que je suis pas sage ~_

_Damian : Moi je n'exprimerai pas sur le sujet, merci ! ^^'_

_Moi : Moi j'aimerais bien, mais je suis célibataire ! X)_

_Nile : Moi je m'en fous, je préfère dormir ! X)_

_Ryuga : XD_

_Chris : XD_

L'art de mentir à ses potes ! Oui bah en même temps, je peux pas leur dire que j'ai récemment perdu ma virginité parce que je peux pas leur dire avec qui je l'ai perdu… Tant pis !

_Damian : J'y repense Kyoya, tu nous as pas dit ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ! _

_Moi : Ah oui merde, j'ai oublié ! Bon bah je vais le dire maintenant ! Oh bordel, rien que d'y repenser j'ai envie de rigoler ! XD_

_Chris : Mmmh, je sens que c'est croustillant comme info ! *_*_

_Ryuga : Regardez-moi cette commère blonde ! X)_

_Chris : Héhé, ça m'amuse ! ; - )_

_Moi : Vous vous rappelez de mon petit frère ? _

_Nile : Bien sûr que oui on se souvient de lui ! Il a fait quelque chose ? X)_

_Moi : Il a fait très fort ! Il flirte avec le frangin de Ryuga ! XD_

_Ryuga : NANI ?! _

_Chris : PTDR ! XD_

_Damian : Ah bah d'accord ! XD_

_Nile : La coïncidence de fou ! XD_

_Ryuga : Okay, j'ai un frangin à cuisiner moi ! _

Aaaah, bah c'est bien ce que je me disais ! Je suis pas bizarre, je suis juste un grand frère normal. Alors que je m'apprête à répondre, j'entends ma mère nous appeler à table Kakeru et moi. Bon, pause alors. Je dis à mes amis que je dois aller manger, et ils me répondent qu'ils vont manger aussi de toute façon, sauf Ryuga qui lui veut absolument faire subir un interrogatoire à son frère. Eh bah, bonne chance Ryuto ! Moi j'ai un délicieux katsudon à déguster, et sa douce odeur vient me chatouiller les narines d'ici. Faut que je me dépêche pour pouvoir chourer la plus grosse part, parce que sinon mon petit frère va pas se gêner pour le faire à ma place ! Ou alors ma mère nous a tous les deux servi une grosse part pour pas qu'on se dispute, c'est possible aussi. C'est très possible même. En arrivant à table, je vois un gros bol blanc et vert devant ma place, mon bol de katsudon, bien rempli à ras bord. À la place de mon frère, il y a le même bol mais avec le vert et le blanc inversé, tout aussi rempli que le mien. Ouais, ma mère nous a servi tout autant de katsudon à l'un qu'à l'autre pour éviter qu'on se dispute avec Kakeru.

-**Maman, je voulais te demander quelque chose… **dis-je alors qu'on vient à peine de s'installer pour commencer à manger.

-**Oui, quoi mon ange ? **Me répond ma mère à peine attablée, me souriant avec douceur, comme toujours.

-**Je voudrais sortir en ville avec des amis lundi, je peux ? **Demandé-je sans trop d'appréhension, me doutant que ma mère va accéder à ma demande.

-**Oh, bien sûr mon ange, **répond immédiatement ma mère en laissant son sourire devenir encore plus doux et chaleureux. **Il va faire beau lundi en plus. Tu penses partir vers quelle heure ? **

-**Je sais pas, ça va dépendre de si mes amis ont envie de manger un bout ou pas. Soit je partirai vers 12H, soit je partirais vers 14H.**

-**D'accord mon grand. Oh, tu vas avoir besoin d'argent ? Je devrais peut-être te donner un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses t'amuser et te faire un peu plaisir…**

-**Maman, tu sais très bien que c'est pas la peine. J'ai mon argent de poche !**

-**Il t'en reste encore ? **

-**Bah oui, j'ai même rien dépensé de mon argent de poche depuis que j'ai fait ma rentrée. **

-**Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te donne un peu plus ? **

-**Non maman, je te promets que c'est pas la peine. **

-**Bon, très bien… Si tu changes d'avis d'ici lundi, n'hésite pas.**

-**Je sais maman, merci. **

Ma mère est la personne la plus douce que je connaisse, ça me rend encore plus…triste de la savoir avec un homme comme mon père. Évidemment, si elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé avec mon père, ni moi ni mon frère n'existerions, mais il n'empêche que je ressens de la frustration rapport à la situation de ma mère. J'aimerais qu'elle ait la force de demander le divorce, de s'en aller loin de mon père et de vivre la vie qu'elle mérite, en sachant très bien que Kakeru et moi la suivrions, mais je sais que si c'était si facile, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps… Avoir une famille dysfonctionnelle, c'est un fun de tous les jours. Je vais me noyer dans mon katsudon pour oublier tiens… Oui bon, le terme « noyer » ne marche pas vraiment avec du katsudon, mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Après le dîner, mon petit frère retourne dans sa chambre pour aller jouer un peu sur sa console. Comme je n'ai pas envie de rester dans le salon avec ma mère pour regarder la télévision, je monte dans ma chambre à moi. Je ne culpabilise pas de laisser ma mère toute seule dans le salon, je sais que ça ne la dérange pas. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dépêche de m'installer sur mon lit king size et retourne sur Messenger, sauf que cette fois je vais sur la conv' perso que j'ai avec Ryuga.

_Moi : Alors, t'as cuisiné ton frangin ? XD_

_Ryuga : Et pas qu'un peu ! Non mais c'est la meilleure celle-là, v'là que nos frangins vont sortir ensemble ! XD_

_Moi : Ouais X)_

_Ryuga : Bon après je m'en fous moi, je suis même content, mais putain la coïncidence quoi ! X)_

_Moi : Je te le fais pas dire ! X)_

_Ryuga : Sinon, ça va de ton côté bébé ? T'as bien mangé ? _

_Moi : Ouais, ma mère a fait du katsudon ! C'était trop bon putain !_

_Ryuga : Je viens de manger et t'arrives quand même à me donner faim bordel ! XD_

_Moi : Pardon Ryu X)_

_Ryuga : En tout cas, ça va être compliqué lundi…_

_Moi : Comment ça ? _

_Ryuga : On va encore être obligés de faire semblant d'être juste potes quoi, la torture…_

_Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai… Chiant…_

_Ryuga : Yep… _

_Moi : T'inquiète, on aura tous les autres jours de la semaine pour se retrouver rien que nous deux ! ; - )_

_Ryuga : Oui, je sais. Tiens, ça me donne une idée…_

_Moi : Ah oui ? Quoi comme idée ?_

_Ryuga : Si l'après-midi entre copains ne s'éternise pas trop…tu pourrais venir passer un petit bout de la soirée avec moi avant de rentrer chez toi ~_

_Moi : Je sais pas pourquoi, je me doutais que tu dirais un truc comme ça. _

_Ryuga : Héhé, tu me connais bien maintenant Kyo ! ; - )_

_Moi : En tout cas, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ta proposition ! ; - )_

_Ryuga : Aaaaah ! Yes ! ; - )_

_Moi : Tu croyais que j'allais refuser ? X)_

_Ryuga : Nan, j'avoue ! X)_

_Moi : On fera quoi ? ; - )_

_Ryuga : Mmh, suspense ! Mais pas une partie de Monopoly, ça c'est sûr ! ; - )_

Je rigole tout seul sur mon lit, mais comme j'ai chaud aux joues, je suppose que je rougis aussi. En même temps, je sais très bien que si je vais chez Ryuga, c'est pas juste pour admirer la vue de son appartement. Et vous voulez un secret ? Bah ça me donne encore plus envie qu'on soit lundi.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Le RyuKeru est lancé, héhé ! _**

**_Kyoya : C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre encore ? Tu vas pas ENCORE faire un putain de lemon ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : Maybe yes, maybe no ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : Déjà qu'il y en a un dimanche, on est gâtés en ce moment…_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai envie de casser un truc là…_**

**_Moi : Ouais bah si tu pouvais éviter de retourner mon salon, tu serais gentil Kyo ! _**

**_Chris : Aaaah, ça m'avait manqué les conv' Messenger ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Moi aussi, c'est toujours aussi agréable à écrire ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : C'est ça, change du sujet…_**

**_Moi : C'est fini de râler oui ? Bon allez, le chapitre est terminé de toute façon, donc laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais, ça me donnera quelque chose à lire pour oublier le temps pourri dehors…_**

**_Moi : À dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Ah oui, et puis j'ai oublié de vous dire ! On a dépassé les 1 000 vues sur Le blog des bladers, on approche des 2 000 vues sur L'empereur et moi et des 3 000 vues sur cette fic ! Waouh, merci les gens ! Vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Cœur sur vous ! n_n_**


	29. Aprem entre potes

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, écrit en pratiquement une seule journée ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : J'espère qu'il est calme après celui de dimanche… _**

**_Ryuga : Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Bon par contre, j'espère que vous avez mangé._**

**_Moi : Héhé, j'avais faim à l'écriture du chapitre du coup je me suis vengé X)_**

**_Chris : Bon bah je vais me faire des pâtes, je reviens ! XD *s'en va dans la cuisine*_**

**_Moi : On ne va pas s'attarder plus, parce que j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire ! Disclaimer ? n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Pour une fois que c'est toi qui le fais X)_**

**_Kyoya : Tss…_**

**_Moi : Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ah et sinon, tes résultats d'exam ? C'était lundi non ? _**

**_Moi : Je suis bonne pour les rattrapages, mais de toute façon après cette année cheloue, je pense que je vais retaper ma première année ! Pas grave, ce sera mieux comme ça X)_**

**_Chris : *depuis la cuisine* Tu prends les choses du bon côté au moins ! _**

**_Moi : Yep ! X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : T'inquiète, l'OS va te plaire ! Et Pluto écorché, ça va être kiffant ! *v*_**

**_Marius : Le DabiHawks, c'est bien ! u_u  
Je suis vraiment très satisfaite de ce lemon, héhé ! X)  
Les pièges de Saw c'est la meilleure des tortures, mais à Drächme ils ne connaissent pas ça ! XD  
D'autres lemons ? Hihi, peut-être ! ~  
P.S : (Moi : Je m'inquiète pour Kiddou… Law : T'en fais pas pour lui Wonder-ya, il s'en sort toujours. Moi : Ouais mais bon… ^^' Law : En tout cas, sans l'algue, j'ai enfin retrouvé le calme que j'aime tant. Moi : J'crois que je vais demander à Alyssa de chercher Kiddou… ^^')_**

* * *

Lundi est enfin arrivé, c'est le jour de ma sortie en ville avec tous mes amis. J'ai passé tous mon week-end à glander, ce qui je l'avoue fait franchement du bien. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne rien faire, je suis plutôt le genre de gars qui a la bougeotte, mais ça fait du bien de se reposer de temps en temps. Mon petit frère ne s'est pas privé de bouger lui, il est allé au skate-park samedi pendant quatre bonnes heures. Je le soupçonne fortement d'y avoir retrouvé Ryuto parce que quand il est revenu, il avait l'air étrangement rêveur et heureux. Mais bon, je ne l'ai pas cuisiné, j'étais dans un mood de gentil grand frère qui n'emmerde pas son cadet amoureux pour la première fois. Même si j'avoue, j'ai demandé à Ryuga si son petit frère était pas un peu bizarre lui aussi par le plus pur des hasards ! Que voulez-vous, je suis curieux, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Ça aussi c'est un truc de grand frère. Dimanche il était visiblement claqué puisqu'il a passé toute la journée avec moi sur mon lit à m'utiliser comme un coussin, à lire et à regarder des trucs sur son téléphone. Ouais ouais, il a squatté dans ma chambre toute la journée. Allez savoir pourquoi il a voulu squatter MA chambre et MON lit. J'crois juste qu'il est content que je sois à la maison pour plus de deux jours et que du coup il a envie de me coller. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Je ne peux lui en vouloir pour rien du tout de toute façon, je l'aime trop… C'est son superpouvoir de petit frère trop mignon.

Mais bon, ça c'était hier, et aujourd'hui je sors avec mes amis. On a décidé de ne sortir que pour l'après-midi, ce qui est déjà très bien, mais je dois avouer qu'à l'idée de devoir faire semblant d'être simplement ami avec Ryuga, je déprime un peu d'avance. J'en viens à avoir envie…d'avouer notre secret à nos amis, mais j'ai promis à mon petit-ami de ne rien dire à personne, ni à nos amis, ni à ma famille. C'est difficile, mais c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre mon histoire d'amour avec mon surveillant, et je suis prêt à le payer parce que j'aime Ryuga comme un fou. C'est juste que des fois…ça devient lourd à porter. Je ferais mieux de ne pas y penser.

Terminant de lacer mes bottes, je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone près de moi. Il est 13H30, je suis pile dans les temps. Je serai arrivé en ville vers 14H, et c'est l'heure à laquelle on s'est donné rendez-vous avec les autres. On s'est donné rendez-vous sur le port parce que c'est facile à trouver et qu'on arrivera à se reconnaitre de loin. Une fois prêt, je me lève et vais vers mon bureau pour prendre mon portefeuille. Ma mère n'a pas résisté et a glissé un peu d'argent en plus dedans quand j'avais le dos tourné, elle est pas possible… Elle nous couve beaucoup trop mon frère et moi, et j'ai beau le lui dire, elle continue. Elle est comme ça, je ne peux pas la changer. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'être si protectrice et de me traiter parfois encore comme un enfant. Avec un père comme le mien, c'est normal qu'elle soit comme ça… En sortant de ma chambre, portefeuille dans ma poche, je tombe sur ma mère justement, le panier de linge propre sous son bras. Elle était partie pour ranger le linge de mon frère dans sa chambre je crois.

-**Oh, mon ange, **dit-elle en m'apercevant, souriant. **Tu y vas, ça y est ? **

-**Oui maman, **répondé-je en souriant à mon tour.

-**Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ? **Me demande-t-elle, comme toute bonne mère dont le fils s'apprête à sortir en ville.

-**Je vais rentrer pour le dîner je pense, donc vers 19H-20H, **rétorqué-je.

-**Très bien mon grand. De toute façon, si ton programme change, tu as ton téléphone sur toi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. **

-**Oui maman, promis. T'inquiète pas pour moi. **

-**Je ne m'inquiète pas, mon ange. Allez, amuse-toi bien avec tes amis. **

-**Merci maman. **

Ma mère sourit avec toute sa douceur et sa tendresse habituelles et m'embrasse sur le front, me laissant probablement une trace un peu brillante à cause de son gloss, et poursuit son chemin pour aller dans la chambre de mon frère. Au moment où elle ouvre la porte, mon petit frère se lève de son lit, je vois ses jambes bouger depuis là où je suis, et il sort en vitesse de sa chambre pour foncer dans mes bras. Il va me mettre en retard cet adorable petit idiot…

-**Tu pars grand frère ? **Me demande Kakeru en se serrant contre moi.

-**Bah oui… **répondé-je avec un ricanement, ne comprenant pas trop ce comportement. **Pourquoi tu réagis comme si je partais à l'étranger pour une semaine ? Je vais juste en ville avec mes potes de l'école hein, et je serai de retour ce soir. **

-**Bah j'avais juste envie de te faire un câlin, **rétorque mon petit frère, levant la tête pour me regarder avec étonnement. **J'ai plus le droit ou quoi ? **

-**Bien sûr que si, mais d'habitude tu réagis comme ça quand je m'en vais pour longtemps, **répliqué-je en souriant, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. **T'étais comme ça quand je suis parti pour la première fois à l'école, il y a presque deux mois.**

-**Tu me saoules nii-chan, puisque c'est comme ça t'en auras plus des câlins…**

-**Roooh, voilà qu'il boude ! On peut plus rigoler Keru ! T'y es habitué à mes moqueries de grand frère, non ? **

-**Oui mais t'es méchant alors que j'essaie d'être gentil et mignon… **

-**J'suis pas méchant, j'te taquine ! Tu devrais le savoir à force. **

-**Ouais ouais…**

-**Bon allez, lâche-moi Keru, il faut que j'y aille. Je vais finir par être en retard et tu sais que je déteste être en retard. **

-**Okay nii-chan. T'es vraiment sûr que je peux pas venir ? **

-**Non Keru, tu peux pas venir. C'est un après-midi entre potes d'école, les petits frères ne sont pas invités. **

-**Alleeeeeez ! Tes amis ils m'aiment bien, je le sais tu me l'as déjà dit ! Steuplaiiiiiiiit ! **

-**J'ai dit non Keru ! Tu les verras une autre fois. **

-**Bon okay… **

J'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de Kakeru et il fait un peu la moue, juste pour la forme, pas parce qu'il est vraiment fâché. Je sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça en vrai. La curiosité est plus forte que tout chez lui et il a très envie de voir mes amis en vrai, de savoir qui sont les gens qui ont réussi à me sortir de ma solitude et de la morosité qui me bouffait depuis le lycée. Bon, il y a aussi Ryuga, mais je ne peux rien dire à Kakeru à propos de lui… Je ne préfère vraiment pas de toute façon, maintenant que je sais qu'il est amoureux du petit frère de Ryuga. Même sans lui dire pour mon histoire d'amour avec mon surveillant, ça le perturberait de savoir que je suis proche de Ryuga alors que je lui ai dit que c'était juste le surveillant de mon dortoir. Ça doit déjà lui faire bizarre de se dire que son crush est le petit frère de mon surveillant de dortoir, et le fils cadet du directeur de mon école.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais être en retard moi avec les conneries affectueuses de mon frangin ! Ah là là, il est pas possible mon petit frère… Heureusement que je l'aime mon Keru. Mais bref, j'ai des potes à rejoindre moi. Je dévale les escaliers du manoir en courant un peu et sort dans la rue. Alors, je pourrais la jouer flemmard et prendre le bus pour me rapprocher du port, ou alors je marche mais je prends le risque de me mettre vraiment en retard. Mouais, j'ai jamais été du genre feignant, et puis ça me fait un petit défi sympa de réussir à arriver sur le port à l'heure en faisant le chemin à pied. J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher moi. Marchant rapidement, je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir pris mon casque Bluetooth pour pouvoir écouter ma musique sur le chemin. Tant pis, je vais pas en mourir.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, j'arrive sur le port et il est pile 14H. Alors là, ce timing ! J'veux pas me jeter des fleurs, mais parfois j'suis fort quand même. Plus qu'à trouver mes amis, ce qui devrait s'avérer assez facile car il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde sur le port. Je scrute les abords du port, cherchant mes amis, et aperçois une grande perche avec des cheveux blancs qui discute avec un blondinet. Eh bah voilà ! Je dois avouer que c'est pratique que Ryuga soit très grand, on le voit de loin quand même. Je me dépêche de les rejoindre et vois que Dynamis est aussi là, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir avant parce qu'il était caché par la silhouette de Ryuga. Par contre, je suis étonné de ne pas voir Damian et Nile. Ils devaient venir avec Chris, ils sont tous les trois à l'école après tout. Le blond les a abandonnés parce qu'il était trop impatient de retrouver son chéri ou quoi ?

-**Ah, Kyoya ! **S'exclame Chris, le premier à m'apercevoir. **Te voilà ! Pile à l'heure, bravo. **

-**J'suis jamais en retard, je déteste ça, **répliqué-je avec un léger sourire.

-**C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais vu en retard à l'école, **confirme Ryuga en se tournant vers moi.

Comme d'habitude, dès qu'on doit cacher nos sentiments parce qu'il y a les autres, tout passe par le regard. C'est toujours aussi rapide, l'affaire d'une ou deux secondes, mais Ryuga et moi arrivons à nous dire comme ça tout ce qu'on ne peut pas de vive voix. Putain c'est dur des fois…

-**Au fait Chris, t'as abandonné Nile et Damian ? **Demandé-je en ricanant. **Tu les as oubliés à l'école parce que tu voulais retrouver Dynamis à tout prix ? **

-**Mais non, ils vont revenir d'une minute à l'autre ! **Répond l'américain en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que son petit-ami rougit. **Nile voulait s'acheter de l'anticerne, d'ailleurs il en a bien besoin le pauvre, et Damian l'a suivi pour pas le laisser tout seul. Ils sont pas loin, ils devraient plus tarder. **

-**Oh, je vois, **dis-je en souriant.** T'aurais pas des nouvelles de Dashan au fait ? Il répond plus sur la conv' de groupe depuis hier. C'est ton meilleur pote, tu dois savoir, non ? **

-**Il est un peu monopolisé par son petit-ami, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre chez lui, **glousse le blond.

-**C'est trop mignon, Chaoxin il est vraiment accro, **ricane Ryuga, un peu (beaucoup) moqueur.

-**Ouais, ça m'étonne que lui ne soit jamais venu voir Dashan à l'école pendant les vacances, **rétorque Chris, l'air songeur. **Le voyage en avion est pas long après tout. Peut-être que Dashan lui a dit de ne pas venir, comme moi.**

-**Oui enfin, ça ne m'a pas empêché de finalement venir te voir, et de ce que j'ai compris je suis beaucoup plus sage et raisonné que le petit-ami de Dashan, **dit Dynamis en souriant.

-**Pas faux… **avoue son petit-ami blond. **Bon bah je sais pas alors. Il n'y a que Dashan qui doit savoir ! **

La conversation est interrompue par le retour de Nile et Damian. Nile a l'air très content d'avoir pu s'acheter son anticerne, et moi je suis content pour lui. Faut dire qu'il a les cernes d'un gars qui a fait une semaine entière de nuits blanches, ce qui n'est heureusement pas du tout le cas. Depuis le temps, notre ami égyptien s'est habitué au jet-lag, mais ses cernes elles ne veulent pas partir. C'est tenace ces saloperies ! Moi c'est l'inverse, je suis à moitié insomniaque mais j'ai jamais de cernes. On est pas tous égaux face au manque de sommeil. Maintenant que toute la bande est réunie, on entreprend de faire visiter la ville…bah à la moitié de la bande en fait. De base, c'est à Dynamis que Chris voulait faire visiter, mais Nile et Damian ne sont jamais venus en ville non plus, donc finalement c'est d'une pierre trois coups. Hein ? C'est pas ça l'expression ? Ah… T'façon j'ai jamais été bon avec les expressions.

Alors que Chris est en train de montrer tous les coins qu'il aime à son petit-ami, et à Nile et Damian qui suivent, évidemment, on passe devant un magasin qui met soudainement des petites étoiles dans les yeux du blond. Curieux, je tourne la tête pour regarder ce qui peut rendre notre ami américain si heureux et ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. C'est pas le marchand de glaces, mais pas loin. C'est l'un des endroits préférés de mon frère aussi, c'est le magasin de yaourts glacés. C'est cool comme principe : tu choisis un parfum de yaourt glacé, un ou deux coulis et plein de petits trucs à mettre dessus, genre des petits palets de chocolat ou des guimauves. J'crois qu'on appelle ça des toppings, mais je dois avouer que je m'en fous.

-**Chris, tu peux arrêter de bouffer la vitrine des yeux ? **Ricane Ryuga, ayant aussi remarqué le regard de Chris.

-**Mais j'adore cet endroit, et en plus il fait chaud ! **Réplique le blond, faisant rire son petit-ami. **Allez, je m'en fous je rentre et je me prends un truc ! **

On a même pas le temps de discuter ou d'émettre de potentielles objections, Chris est déjà rentré à l'intérieur en entrainant Dynamis avec lui. Avec Damian, Nile et Ryuga, on se lance des regards amusés. Il est pas possible Chris, il est quand même sacrément impulsif, dans le sens où il ne réfléchit pas souvent avant d'agir, surtout quand il s'agit de se remplir l'estomac. Un peu gourmand le blondinet. Nile et Damian n'ont pas envie de yaourts glacés donc ils restent dehors à attendre devant la vitrine, mais Ryuga et moi ça nous branche bien aussi donc on rentre. Chris a déjà fait son choix, visiblement il a pris un yaourt glacé à la vanille et il l'a blindé de coulis et de palets de chocolat, et maintenant c'est Dynamis qui est en train de choisir, le rouge aux joues. Je suppose que c'est parce que son petit-ami a proposé de lui payer son yaourt glacé. Il rougit quand même très souvent ce garçon, ça doit pas être facile pour lui.

Bon, je vous épargne l'instant commande parce que c'est quand même vachement long. Cinq minutes plus tard, on ressort tous les quatre avec nos yaourts dans les mains. Bilan des courses : Chris a pris un yaourt glacé à la vanille avec du coulis de chocolat et des palets de chocolat blanc et au lait (il aime le chocolat, le saviez-vous ?), Dynamis a pris un yaourt glacé à la fraise avec du coulis de fraise et plein de petites guimauves et meringues dessus, Ryuga a pris un yaourt glacé à la framboise (lui et la framboise, une grande histoire d'amour) avec du coulis de chocolat blanc et plein de petits Smarties de partout, et moi j'ai pris un yaourt glacé à la vanille avec du coulis de caramel et des éclats de spéculos. J'adore ça le spéculos. Nile et Damian nous regardent avec amusement, mais pas avec envie. Ils n'ont vraiment pas envie de yaourt glacé, ils ne reviendront pas dessus.

-**Oh putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, **dit Chris en mangeant avec plaisir son yaourt glacé à la vanille blindé de chocolat. **Ça fait trop du bien en plus, il fait chauuuud ! **

-**En fais pas des caisses non plus, on est pas encore au mois de juin, **lui rétorque Ryuga en ricanant.

-**Eh bah si c'est ça au mois de mai, au mois de juin vous devez griller, **soupire le blondinet avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami. **Alors, ça te plait mon cœur ? **

-**Oui, c'est très bon Chris, mais t'était pas obligé de me l'offrir tu sais… **répond Dynamis en rougissant une nouvelle fois, gêné.

-**Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Allez, arrête de faire des manières pour rien Dyn, **réplique Chris en souriant et en embrassant Dynamis sur la joue.

Dynamis rougit encore plus et se réfugie dans son yaourt glacé pour oublier sa gêne, ce qui amuse Chris. Un peu en arrière par rapport aux autres, Ryuga et moi sommes en train de manger nos yaourts glacés en nous lançant quelques regards en coin. Le reste de la bande ne nous regarde pas, ils sont en train de discuter tranquillement. Putain, je crève d'envie d'embrasser mon petit-ami ! Mais j'peux pas, c'est trop dangereux. C'est pas juste… Ryuga n'arrête pas de regarder les autres pour vérifier qu'ils ne se retournent pas, et il craque. Quand j'enlève ma cuillère de ma bouche, avant une nouvelle bouchée de yaourt glacé à la vanille avec des morceaux de spéculos, mon surveillant se jette sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse rapidement. Vraiment très rapidement hein, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde et il recommence à manger juste après, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Bon par contre, le problème c'est que maintenant j'ai envie de l'embrasser encore et encore… Fuck. C'est ça d'être accro à son mec hein.

Ayant terminé nos yaourts glacés, pour ceux qui en avaient, on décide d'aller se poser dans un parc tranquillement. Dynamis semble bien dans son élément d'un coup, je pense qu'il aime beaucoup la nature. Cependant, j'ai la sensation qu'il me regarde…bizarrement. J'ai fait un truc ou quoi ? Je sais pas, mais ça me perturbe… Tous installés dans l'herbe, on parle de tout et rien à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Alors qu'on discute, les téléphones de Chris, Damian, Nile, Ryuga et mon propre téléphone se mettent à sonner tous en même temps. Ça ne peut être dû qu'à une seule chose : un message sur la conv' de groupe. ENFIN des nouvelles de Dashan. Youhou, il est pas mort ! C'est que je commençais à croire que son petit-ami avait décidé de le séquestrer dans sa cave. Il est tellement possessif qu'il en serait peut-être capable hein…

-**Hallelujah, Dashan est vivant ! **S'exclame Ryuga en ricanant. **Qui se dévoue pour regarder le message ? **

-**Oh, je crois que Chris il est bien lancé là, **glousse Damian, le blond ayant effectivement déjà son téléphone en main.

-**C'est mon meilleur pote quand même ! **Réplique Chris en souriant, allant sur la conv'. **Alors alors, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de beau ? Voyons… **

Soudainement, Chris se fige et se met à glousser, essayant de se retenir d'exploser de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire Dashan ? Ça lui ressemble pas de dire des conneries, c'est plutôt le truc de Chris ça. Ça me donne envie de regarder tiens… Finalement, le blond n'arrive plus à se retenir et éclate de rire, se laissant partir en arrière pour se retrouver allongé sur l'herbe. Bon bah vu qu'il a pas l'air décidé à nous dire ce qui provoque son fou rire, je vais aller regarder moi-même hein ! Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et regarde ma notification. Bon bah déjà c'est pas un message, c'est une photo. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment là… Je me décide à regarder la photo et…et je comprends pourquoi Chris a explosé de rire. Le message vient pas de Dashan, enfin ça vient de son téléphone, mais c'est Chaoxin qui a envoyé la photo. Et quelle photo ! Chaoxin a pris un selfie de lui et Dashan, sauf que le brun est visiblement endormi, et surtout l'angle de la photo laisse clairement deviner qu'ils sont tous les deux…nus. J'en connais un qui va pas être content du tout au réveil !

-**Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle hein ? **Demande Nile en me regardant, puisque Chris est toujours mort de rire.

-**Comment dire ? **Répliqué-je, un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur sur les lèvres. **C'est pas un message de Dashan, et c'est même pas un message en fait…**

-**Je comprends plus rien là… **dit Damian, un sourcil haussé en signe d'incompréhension.

-**Hahahaha, c'est un selfie envoyé par Chaoxin ! **S'exclame le blond en se redressant, un peu remis de son fou rire. **Dashan va vouloir le tuer quand il va voir ça ! En tout cas, ça va venir gonfler mon dossier spécial « photos qu'on préfèrerait oublier » ! **

-**Finalement, je suis plus sûr de vouloir savoir, **rétorque le bleu avec un sourire gêné.

-**Moi si, je veux savoir, **réplique Ryuga avec un grand sourire sadique.

-**Bah tiens, regarde, **ricané-je en lui tendant mon téléphone.

Ouais, il pourrait regarder sur le sien, mais ne posez pas de questions. Dès que ses yeux dorés se posent sur mon écran, il se met à ricaner sadiquement. Dashan va en entendre parler longtemps de cette photo, je le sens ! Et puis pourquoi son mec a mis ça sur notre conv' de groupe sérieux ? Il le sait que ça va énerver Dashan, alors c'est quoi la motivation ? Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre en fait, et de toute façon je ne crois pas que ce soit important là. Nile secoue la tête avec un air à la fois amusé et désespéré, regardant Chris comme si c'était un gamin de 5 ans qui rigole à une blague pas drôle. Dynamis a l'air un peu ailleurs par contre, et il est comme ça depuis un moment. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a…

Une fois l'interlude « photo compromettante de Dashan » passé, on reprend nos conversations habituelles. Dynamis est vraiment bizarre par contre… Quand on lui parle et qu'on lui pose des questions, il parle et répond en souriant comme à son habitude, mais dès qu'on ne lui adresse plus la parole, il a l'air ailleurs. À un moment, Chris entraine Nile et Damian plus loin dans le parc pour leur montrer quelque chose, je sais pas quoi parce que j'ai pas vraiment écouté mais je crois qu'il a parlé d'un arbre qu'il aurait escaladé l'année dernière après une soirée pour gagner un pari, et je me retrouve juste avec Ryuga et Dynamis. Mon petit-ami n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que l'ambiance est étrange, occupé à regarder quelque chose sur son téléphone, mais moi je sens une espèce de pression dans l'air. Maintenant je remarque que Dynamis esquive carrément mon regard, préférant regarder l'herbe devant lui. Bon, j'en ai marre, cette fois je crève l'abcès ! Je veux savoir si j'ai fait une connerie sans m'en apercevoir.

-**Dynamis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demandé-je sans chercher à y mettre les formes. **Pourquoi tu me regardes si bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas sans m'en rendre compte ? Dis-moi. **

Ryuga tourne la tête vers moi, étonné, et Dynamis relève les yeux vers moi. Il arbore une expression très gênée qu'il n'avait pas avant. Je…je sais plus quoi penser maintenant. Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? Il a l'air de mourir de gêne et de culpabilité. Le petit-ami de Chris vérifie du regard que le reste de la bande est encore loin et passe une main dans ses cheveux vaporeux, baissant le regard, semblant incroyablement gêné. Puis, il relève la tête vers moi et avoue.

-**Kyoya… Je sais pour Ryuga et toi, je sais pour vous deux… Je sais que vous êtes en couple…**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : CLIFFHANGER DE OUUUUF ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Tu vas encore laisser tes lecteurs frustrés, ils vont te détester. _**

**_Moi : Mais noooon ! Ils m'aiment mes lecteurs ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Maintenant j'ai envie de yaourt glacé moi…_**

**_Moi : Désolée pour toi Ryu ! XD_**

**_Chris : Pauvre Dashan, c'est méchant ce que tu lui fais subir ! XD_**

**_Moi : Chaoxin est un génie, au plus grand malheur de son copain ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Pauvre Dashan ouais._**

**_Kyoya : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui en prends plein la gueule ! _**

**_Moi : Bon, on va écourter parce que je dois aller laver ma tignasse ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche pour un OS spécial Fête des Pères tout mignon ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Super, le fluff ça a dû manquer à tes lecteurs ! _**

**_Moi : Sûrement oui ! Allez, à dimanche tout le monde ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! n_n_**


	30. Pourquoi mentir ?

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis à l'heure, yes ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre, il est sympa mais je sens que Kyo va pas aimer la fin._**

**_Kyoya : Super... -_-_**

**_Moi : Oui bah on s'en fout de ce que Kyo pense, il est jamais content ! u_u_**

**_Chris : XD_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Sinon, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais loupé un anniversaire important ! _**

**_Ryuga : Ah oui ? _**

**_Moi : Le 22 juin, donc lundi dernier, ça faisait pile 2 ans que je m'étais inscrite ici ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, ça fait 2 ans qu'elle nous torture ! Je hais ma vie..._**

**_Chris : Moi j'aime bien ma vie ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Bon allez, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^_^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Euh, si le thermomètre monte au-dessus de 40°C, c'est que tu habites dans un four ou alors en Espagne ! XD  
Chaoxin, c'est ce fameux cousin que tu ne revoies qu'aux réunions de famille et que tu as envie de tarter au bout de deux minutes ! XD  
Moi aussi je voulais les dossiers de Bao bébé ! X)  
Je fais des rêves très chelous...et très souvent ! Mon cerveau est étrange X)  
P.S : (Moi : J'ai pas de nouvelles d'Alyssa pour l'instant... Et toi Traffy, des nouvelles de Kiddou ? Law : *en train de boire du rhum et fait non de la tête* Moi : Pauvre Kiddou, j'espère qu'il va bien... TT_TT Law : *lâche sa bouteille* Roooh, arrête de t'inquiéter. Eustass-ya s'en sort toujours. Moi : Oui bah s'il pouvait faire un signe au moins, j'arrêterais de m'inquiéter ! ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : J'ai pas la vérité universelle hein, et on ne saura jamais vraiment quel âge les persos de BeyBlade ont ! La seule personne qui a des réponses, c'est Takafumi Adachi ! XD  
J'imagine bien Bao en chier pour jouer de la guitare parce que Chaoxin fait du bruit à côté ! X)_**

**_Komachu : Hé ho, c'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas d'inspi hein ! XD_**

* * *

C'est comme si le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un gros coup sur le crâne alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je savais que c'était une connerie d'embrasser Ryuga, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas, mais il a fallu que mon petit-ami craque et m'embrasse alors que nos amis étaient à côté… Résultat : Dynamis nous a vus. Notre secret n'en est plus un... On est foutus putain. J'ai envie de disparaitre très vite, là tout de suite maintenant, et mon seul réflexe c'est de regarder Ryuga. Il est devenu un peu pâle et il a l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Évidemment, dans tout ça, c'est lui qui est « en tort »… Je crois qu'on a tous les deux envie de s'enterrer là, et je n'crois pas qu'on puisse nous en blâmer… Et je suis censé dire quoi maintenant ? ON est censé dire quoi maintenant ?! Je me sens tellement mal bordel, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant. Dynamis aussi a l'air mal, il a l'air de mourir de culpabilité et de gêne. C'est pas facile à gérer non plus comme situation pour lui, c'est perturbant de découvrir que deux potes de ton petit-ami sortent ensemble alors qu'ils n'en ont…pas le droit…

-**Je… Je vous juge pas hein, **finit par dire Dynamis avec un petit sourire gêné. **Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce que vous faites est mal. Vous êtes quand même à l'âge de savoir ce que vous faites et ça se voit…que vous vous aimez vraiment. **

-**Merci Dynamis…mais si on cache notre relation, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, **soupire Ryuga.

-**Je le sais bien… **répond le petit-ami de Chris en se frottant le bras, toujours gêné. **Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous gardez ça secret même dans votre propre groupe d'amis… Vous n'avez pas confiance en eux ? Vous avez peur qu'ils vous jugent ou ne comprennent pas ? **

-**Bien sûr que non Dynamis, **répliqué-je immédiatement. **On a parfaitement confiance en eux, et on sait très bien qu'ils ne nous jugeront pas et qu'ils comprendront mais…mais le moins de personnes doivent être au courant… Plus il y a de personnes au courant de notre secret, plus il y a de risque que des gens qui ne devraient vraiment pas le savoir l'apprennent… **

-**Oh… Je comprends… **souffle Dynamis. **Enfin, je ne comprends qu'à moitié… Moi je ne pourrais jamais garder un secret pareil pour moi, cacher une chose pareille à mes amis… Ce serait au-dessus de mes forces… **

Crois-moi Dynamis, parfois c'est vraiment dur à garder comme secret… Parfois, j'ai même envie de ne plus garder ce secret parce que je ne peux jamais parler de ce que je ressens. Je ne peux jamais confier à quelqu'un à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir Ryuga, à quel point je me sens chanceux qu'il m'aime… À quel point juste le connaître m'a aidé à sortir de cet horrible état dans lequel j'étais depuis des années… Je ne peux le dire à personne, alors que parfois j'en meurs d'envie… Ouais, parfois j'en ai vraiment marre de devoir garder ma relation avec mon surveillant secrète, et cette sensation se réveille avec ce que dit le petit-ami de Chris. Des fois, quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'est de la connerie de garder ce secret même auprès de nos amis. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça changerait au final ? De toute façon, qu'ils soient au courant ou pas, à l'école on est obligés de se cacher Ryuga et moi. Mais…s'ils le savaient, on aurait plus à chercher des excuses à la con pour s'isoler, on pourrait parler de nos histoires sur la conv' de groupe, comme les autres…

Je crois que ça commence à devenir trop pour moi ce secret. Je croyais être prêt à supporter ça puisque c'était le prix à payer pour vivre mon histoire d'amour avec Ryuga, et je suis toujours prêt à me cacher quand il le faut, mais j'ai besoin de lâcher un peu du lest… Je sais qu'ils le garderont ce secret, alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas leur dire ? Cette fois j'en ai marre, je tiens plus… Je veux leur dire. Mais je dois en parler à Ryuga avant, je ne peux pas juste décider de leur dire comme ça sans son accord à lui. Si ça se trouve, lui ne veut vraiment pas qu'on les mette au courant. J'espère pas, j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui… Chris, Nile et Damian sont toujours à l'écart, je peux emmener mon petit-ami un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

-**Ryuga, il faut que je te parle, **dis-je en me levant. **S'il te plait, c'est important… **

Ryuga lève les yeux vers moi sans trop comprendre ce que j'ai mais hoche la tête et se lève pour me suivre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore perdu des couleurs là… En même temps, la phrase « il faut qu'on parle » ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, dans un couple ça fait toujours flipper. C'est la phrase qui annonce au mieux une grosse discussion importante rarement très plaisante, ou au pire une rupture. Dans notre cas, c'est plutôt l'option numéro un, même si je doute que la conversation soit vraiment déplaisante, elle est surtout importante. En nous éloignant un peu, je remarque que Dynamis a l'air de se décomposer encore plus de gêne et de culpabilité. Ouais, je sais ce qu'il a, il a peur qu'on se dispute Ryuga et moi par sa faute. C'est pas le cas, on va pas se disputer, pas pour un truc pareil. Je veux juste faire part de mon envie de révéler notre secret à mon petit-ami. Une fois qu'on est assez loin, un peu cachés derrière un arbre, je me plante devant Ryuga et ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais il me devance.

-**Kyoya, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme ça dans la rue alors que les autres étaient devant nous, c'était une connerie, **s'excuse-t-il, fuyant mon regard. **Si t'es énervé contre moi, je comprendrais, j'ai déconné… **

-**Mais arrête, j'vais pas t'engueuler comme un gamin qu'on aurait chopé la main dans le pot de bonbons, **gloussé-je, un peu amusé que Ryuga flippe autant.

-**De quoi tu voulais me parler alors ? **Me demande mon petit-ami, véritablement perdu.

-**J'vais pas passer par quatre chemins, **répondé-je, croisant les bras. **Je ne veux plus qu'on garde notre relation secrète Ryuga, pas avec nos potes en tout cas. Je tiens plus, j'en ai marre qu'on doive se planquer avec eux. Ils peuvent très bien garder le secret, on le sait toi et moi, et ça ne changera pas tant de choses. À l'école, on devra quand même continuer de se planquer, ça on aura pas le choix, mais…mais tu crois pas qu'on serait plus tranquilles s'ils savaient ? **

-**C'est vrai…qu'on aurait plus à chercher des prétextes débiles pour s'isoler toi et moi, et qu'on pourrait parler tranquillement sur la conv' de groupe sans faire gaffe à tout ce qu'on dit… Et puis on pourrait profiter des vacances, faire des sorties entre amis sans être obligés d'attendre que tout le monde ait le dos tourné pour pouvoir être aussi proches qu'on l'aimerait… **

-**Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour qu'on leur dise… ? **

-**J'ai pas dit ça… Je sais pas en fait… Je dois réfléchir Kyo… **

-**Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites… **

-**Je connais Chris, il est du genre un peu gaffeur. Et là, ce serait pas une petite gaffe… **

-**Ryu… Je sais que tu as peur pour nous…mais c'est pas une manière de vivre ça ! On en a marre tous les deux de cacher notre amour aux yeux de nos potes, alors pourquoi on continue ? De toute façon, il faut regarder la vérité en face Ryu. Même si on ne leur dit pas, ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte d'eux-mêmes à un moment ou à un autre. Alors pourquoi s'acharner simplement pour retarder l'inéluctable ? **

Je sens bien que là, Ryuga n'a plus rien à répliquer et qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Il pense comme moi…mais il n'ose pas l'avouer. Il essaie de nous préserver tous les deux, il veut tout faire pour qu'on puisse vivre notre relation tranquille. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, vraiment pas, mais là il faut qu'il m'écoute. Moi j'en peux plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de dire à nos amis pour nous. Je me sens de plus en plus comme un menteur, alors que ce n'est pas vraiment du mensonge ! J'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir partager ce que je ressens parfois avec mes amis, surtout avec Nile. Nile et moi, on est devenus vraiment proches en tant qu'amis, je peux presque dire…que c'est mon meilleur pote. Et parfois, mais bordel que je crève d'envie de lui lâcher ce que j'ai sur le cœur, à quel point j'aime Ryuga et à quel point il me rend heureux, mais je peux pas ! Je peux pas, et je veux pouvoir. Et puis…je suis sûr que Ryuga aussi ça lui arrive d'avoir envie de se confier à ses amis, et il ne peut pas non plus. Non vraiment, on en a tous les deux besoin. Ce secret a assez duré, dans notre bande de potes tout du moins.

-**Ryu, s'il te plait, tu sais que j'ai raison, **insisté-je, voyant que mon petit-ami ne dit plus rien.

-**Oui, je le sais, **répond-il en souriant légèrement avant de soupirer. **Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.**

-**Merci, je sais, **ricané-je, sûr de mon choix.

-**Bon bah alors on y retourne et on balance notre secret, **rétorque mon surveillant en ricanant à son tour.

Mon petit-ami et moi sortons donc de notre cachette, qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'on essayait pas de se cacher, et retournons vers notre groupe de potes qui est de nouveau au complet. Chris est, comme à son habitude, en train de parler de je ne sais quelle série du Netflix américain avec Damian, et Nile et Dynamis se contentent de les écouter en souriant. Bon, au moins Dynamis semble s'être à nouveau détendu au contact de son copain blondinet, c'est déjà ça.

-**Ah bah vous voilà vous ! **S'exclame Chris en nous voyant revenir Ryuga et moi. **Vous faisiez quoi ? Vous étiez partis vous pécho derrière un arbre ou quoi ? **

-**Haha, très drôle Chris, **rétorque Ryuga en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin. **Non, on était juste partis discuter tous les deux.**

-**Et quel genre de discussion vous pouvez bien avoir rien que tous les deux, planqués derrière un arbre ? **Demande le blond, ayant visiblement décidé de jouer au mec bien lourd et indiscret.

-**Chris, arrête de faire ton gros relou, **soupire Nile avec un sourire à la fois désespéré et amusé. **Ça te regarde pas ce genre de trucs. **

-**Héhé, je sais, mais j'aime bien être chiant, **glousse le blondinet avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-**En fait, tu as tort Nile, **dis-je en me rasseyant à la place où j'étais il y a quelques minutes, à côté de Nile justement. **La discussion qu'on a eu Ryuga et moi, ça concerne Chris. Ça vous concerne tous. **

-**Tous ? **S'étonne Damian. **Je me demande bien de quoi vous avez parlé du coup. **

-**En fait… Il se trouve qu'on garde un secret Ryuga et moi depuis plusieurs semaines, mais on en a assez de garder ce secret et on a décidé de vous le dire, **commencé-je, balayant du regard tous mes amis assis en rond. **Par contre, ça reste un secret, donc il faudra garder ce qu'on va vous dire pour vous. **

-**C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter plus, **réplique Chris en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, d'un air assez fier. **Je sais ce que vous allez dire. **

-**Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire alors, monsieur le gros malin ? **Ricane Ryuga d'un air de défi.

-**Vous allez nous dire que vous êtes secrètement en couple depuis plusieurs semaines, **répond le blond avec assurance.

Ah… Bon bah là, ils nous a bien coupé le sifflet le blondinet. Chris affiche un petit air très fier de lui et un peu supérieur, visiblement très content d'avoir réussi à trouver notre petit secret avant qu'on le dise, tandis que Nile et Damian ont l'air surpris. Dynamis quant à lui pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en souriant. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Dynamis n'aime pas beaucoup devoir garder des secrets, et qu'il aime encore moins devoir cacher des choses à son petit-ami.

-**Non mais comment tu as réussis à deviner ? **Demandé-je à Chris, vraiment très étonné. **C'était… C'était si évident que ça ? **

-**Que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre, oui, **me répond le blond en souriant. **Que vous étiez en couple, oui aussi, pour peu qu'on ait l'œil. **

-**Ouais euh, moi je l'avais pas vu venir, **rétorque Nile en se grattant la nuque. **Mais peut-être que je suis un peu naïf…**

-**Moi non plus je ne me doutais pas…que vous étiez amoureux, et encore moins que vous étiez ensemble, **ajoute Damian en rougissant un peu.

-**Eh bah, soit je suis vraiment très observateur, soit vous vous êtes un peu aveugles les gars ! **S'exclame Chris en riant légèrement. **Non sérieusement, vous avez vraiment rien vu venir ?**

-**Euh…non ? **Répondent Nile et Damian ensemble, affichant tous les deux une expression un peu amusée.

-**Sérieusement ? **S'étonne le blond. **Nan mais les gars ! Mais ça se voyait ! **

-**Comment ça « ça se voyait » ? **Répète Ryuga, visiblement aussi étonné que moi. On était discrets quand même…

-**Euh, les gars, vous me posez vraiment la question là ? **Glousse l'américain aux cheveux blonds. **Je dois avouer que j'ai eu assez vite des doutes. Bizarrement, après la soirée d'intégration, où vous aviez tous les deux disparus au milieu de la soirée, vous avez commencé à passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble ou alors vous partiez faire des trucs au même moment ! C'était louche quand même ! Et puis après, pour l'amour tout simplement, là c'était super évident. Je les ai vus vos regards hein ! Franchement, vous vous croyiez discrets, mais quand on est amoureux ou qu'on l'a été, on reconnait les regards plein d'amour de très loin. **

Là… Là j'avoue, je me sens à la fois très con et très gêné… Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que nous qui remarquions ces regards, que nous qui les comprenions, je me suis bien planté. En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que je pensais qu'on était discrets…simplement parce que je devais être dans ma bulle de mec amoureux. Alors là… Là je me sens VRAIMENT con… En tout cas, ça confirme bien ce que je pensais, comme quoi nos potes finiraient par découvrir d'eux-mêmes la relation que nous entretenons mon surveillant et moi. J'étais juste un peu en retard quoi, héhé… Je finis par tourner la tête vers Ryuga après un moment et le voit avec un petit sourire. Eh bien, s'il se sent aussi con et gêné que moi, en tout cas il a décidé de prendre ça du bon côté.

-**Okay, bien joué blondinet, **ricane-t-il. **Là j'avoue, t'as été fort. **

-**Merci merci, **rétorque Chris en gloussant. **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a poussés à nous avouer pour vous deux en fait ? **

-**Eh bien, ton petit-ami nous a vus nous embrasser rapidement dans la rue tout à l'heure et il était très gêné donc il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous le faire savoir, **répondé-je en souriant.

-**Je ne pensais pas que ça vous pousserait à avouer que vous sortez ensemble, mais en tout cas je pense que vous avez pris la bonne décision… **dit Dynamis à voix basse, rougissant assez sérieusement.

S'en suit une longue discussion sur le pourquoi du comment que Ryuga et moi avons terminé ensemble, et on ne manque évidemment pas d'expliquer à nos amis pourquoi on ne voulait pas les mettre au courant de base. Aucun d'entre eux n'est vexé, ils comprennent parfaitement, mais ils sont quand même très contents d'avoir été mis au courant.

-**Je suis content qu'aucun d'entre vous ne nous fasse la morale en tout cas… **soupiré-je, soulagé, même si au fond j'étais sûr qu'aucun de nos amis n'essaieraient de nous faire la morale.

-**Oh pitié, faudrait vraiment avoir un balai dans le cul pour vous faire la morale ! **Réplique Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est bon, t'es majeur sexuellement, et bientôt majeur tout court, tu peux faire ce que tu veux quand même ! Et puis franchement, en études supérieures, c'est pas très rare les élèves qui sortent avec les pions ou les profs. Quand ils sont jeunes et canons, pourquoi on se priverait ? **

-**T'essaies de m'avouer quelque chose Chris ? **Demande son petit-ami en gloussant.

-**Aucun prof ni aucun pion, aussi sexy soit-il, ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec toi à mes yeux, **répond le blond en serrant Dynamis contre lui avec tendresse.

Dynamis passe de son état normal au stade « tomate trop mûre » en moins d'une seconde et détourne le regard en bafouillant à voix basse, demandant à son petit-ami de ne pas dire des choses pareilles quand ils ne sont pas tous seuls si j'ai bien compris. Ouais, je sais déjà que c'est débile de nous faire la morale rapport à notre relation, mais…bah, la loi hein… Putain, parfois c'est vraiment de la connerie les lois. Considérer que dans un cas pareil, la personne qui possède une forme d'autorité abuse forcément de son statut, c'est prendre un bon gros raccourci et faire un tout aussi gros fuck au respect et à la présomption d'innocence au passage. Et peu importe à quel point l'autre peut essayer de défendre sa moitié, de prouver qu'il y a vraiment de l'amour entre eux, on considérera toujours qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit et qu'il est sous emprise. Tss, ça me désespère, et ça me dégoûte aussi… Mais bon, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ça va me déprimer.

L'après-midi passe tranquillement, et maintenant que ma relation avec Ryuga n'est plus secrète, je peux le coller autant que je veux et prendre sa main si j'en ai envie, héhé. Après quelques heures, on décide de mettre fin à cet après-midi entre potes parce que Dynamis doit rejoindre sa mère à l'hôtel. Il lui a promis de la rejoindre pour visiter un peu MetalBey City avec elle, et pour ça il va avoir besoin de son petit-ami en tant que guide. On va donc se séparer en trois groupes : Chris et Dynamis vont partir rejoindre la mère de ce dernier, Nile et Damian vont rentrer à l'école, et Ryuga et moi…eh bien… Il n'est que 17H30, j'ai dit à ma mère que je rentrerais vers 19H ou 20H donc…je peux aller passer un peu de temps chez lui. Oh ouais, ça c'est un bon plan. Étant visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, mon petit-ami me prend par la main une fois que nos amis sont partis et m'entraine vers son appartement avec un sourire qui veut tout dire. Je sens que cette journée va très bien se terminer.

**XXXXXX**

-**Kyoya ? **Me demande Ryuga, allongé sur le côté et soutenant sa tête avec sa main gauche, son coude appuyé contre le matelas.

-**Oui, quoi Ryu ? **Lui répondé-je, allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur mes bras croisés, me remettant doucement de nos ébats.

-**Tu crois vraiment qu'on a bien fait de dire aux autres pour nous ? **S'interroge-t-il, sa main droite occupée à caresser mon dos, ce qui m'arrache plein de frissons.

-**Bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu doutes encore ? **M'étonné-je.

-**Non, moi pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu regrettes pas toi. **

-**Quand je prends une décision, généralement j'y ai mûrement réfléchi et je ne la regrette jamais. **

Ryuga sourit et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, et moi je ne me fais pas prier pour y répondre. À en croire l'horloge murale de la chambre de Ryuga, il est 18H15 passé, et comme vous l'avez immanquablement remarqué, mon petit-ami et moi on a pu faire ce qu'on s'était dit sur notre conv' Messenger perso. Aaah, c'est tellement bon de faire l'amour avec lui, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser. Je sais que je n'ai aucune légitimité pour dire ça puisque je n'ai jamais connu personne d'autre que lui, mais c'est un véritable dieu au lit. J'aimerais bien rester avec lui toute la soirée, et toute la nuit même, mais il faudra bien que je rentre chez moi à un moment. Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère, j'ai promis de rentrer à un certain horaire, alors je tiendrai parole.

Alors que je commence à un peu me perdre dans mes pensées, je sens la main de mon surveillant qui ne soutient pas sa tête se balader sur tout mon corps, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Saleté, il sait que ça me fait de l'effet ça… Haha, je l'aime tellement… Et de savoir que maintenant, je pourrais le dire à certaines personnes en long, en large et en travers…eh bien, ça me rend vraiment très heureux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas, mais ça l'est. J'aime tellement Ryuga…que je ne suis tout bonnement pas capable de garder ça juste pour moi.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement* Oh putain, on a frôlé le lemon..._**

**_Moi : Relax Kyo, j'vais pas écrire des lemons toutes les semaines hein ! XD_**

**_Chris : Je sais qu'il y en a que ça dérangerait pas ! XD_**

**_Moi : Je le sais aussi, mais c'est pas le sujet ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Elle devient longue cette fic en tout cas !_**

**_Moi : J'avais dit qu'elle serait longue ! Et y en a encore pour au moins 10 chapitres je pense ! _**

**_Kyoya : Putain, on est pas sortis de l'auberge..._**

**_Chris : Héhé, tu sais très bien que c'est comme ça avec Wonder ! X)_**

**_Moi : Oui, c'est comme ça avec moi ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour en tout cas, et à dimanche ! Après deux semaines, c'est le retour de "L'empereur et moi" ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Oh non, moi ça m'avait pas manqué..._**

**_Moi : Kyo, arrête de râler nom de Dieu ! C'est trop te demander d'essayer de prendre la vie du bon côté parfois ? _**

**_Kyoya : Avec toi, oui ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Mais oui bien sûr, c'est ma faute ! Allez, salut ! X)_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : C'est ça, salut..._**


	31. Point de rupture

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un gros chapitre ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je savais que tu résisterais pas à l'envie de rebasculer dans le drama._**

**_Moi : Hé ho, c'est pas moi ! J'étais encline à continuer les chapitres légers, mais Fairy Selene et Komachu m'ont encouragée à faire du drama ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Vous avez décidé de former une alliance démoniaque ou quoi ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Peut-être ! Bon, le chapitre est lourd, oui, mais…mmh, vous pourriez être surpris ! _**

**_Chris : Euh, Ryuga, elle veut dire quoi là ?_**

**_Ryuga : Parce que tu crois que je vais spoiler ? C'est non._**

**_Moi : Oui, on ne spoil pas, on lit le chapitre ! Allez, disclaimer ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde, accrochez-vous bien ! X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Moi je préfère pas imaginer hein, même si c'est Pluto ! L'écorchement ça fait mal rien qu'à imaginer ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Kyoya peut être sans pitié, héhé ! X)  
Je vais continuer de développer les règles de l'omégaverse tout au long de la fic, il y a tellement à dire ! n_n_**

**_Marius : En Franche-Comté ? Hééé, mais je connais bien, j'y vais souvent pour mes vacances depuis que je suis toute petite ! Mes grands-parents y ont leur maison de vacances, près de Dole ! ^^  
Bah quand on se marie, c'est bien « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » ! Bon bah entre un alpha et un oméga, c'est littéral ! XD  
Tu finis forcément par mourir à cause de l'écorchement, mais ça peut être très long ! X)  
Ah oui, vous pensez qu'on en est loin ? On en est pas loin du tout ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Mais oui, mais oui ! Pauvre Marco ! XD Alyssa : *apparait au milieu du salon* Moi : AAAAAAH ! Putain, je t'ai déjà dit de pas apparaître comme ça, tu me fais peur à chaque fois ! TT_TT Alyssa : Désolée ! J'ai retrouvé Kidd ! Law : Ah, il devient quoi alors Eustass-ya ? Alyssa : En fait il était en train de s'entrainer pour ce qu'il va faire à Maldeka…sur des gens… Des prisonniers, précisément… ^^' Moi : Oula… ^^')_**

**_Fairy Selene : Les lemons, youhou ! X)  
Mais arrêtez de croire que je peux pas les laisser tranquille un peu ! C'est pas possible ça ! XD_**

* * *

Les jours ont passé, les vacances sont maintenant bien entamées. Après notre sortie de lundi, qui a vu la révélation de notre secret à Ryuga et moi auprès de nos amis, la semaine s'est poursuivie tranquillement. Je suis ressorti avec mes amis et mon petit-ami en ville, et je dois avouer que putain ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'enfin mener la vie normale d'un ado, même plutôt d'un jeune adulte, à peu près normal. Bon, vous vous en doutez, j'ai aussi trouvé le temps d'aller chez mon surveillant pour prendre du bon temps. Héhé, j'ai mes priorités quand même. Oui mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et maintenant on est vendredi. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire si vous avez une plutôt bonne mémoire… Ouais, aujourd'hui, mon père rentre au manoir. Ça me donne envie de me pendre…ou de partir dans une tirade over dramatique pour oublier mon envie de me pendre. Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc vécu que pour cette infamie ? Et…et je connais pas la suite. Ma culture en théâtre est franchement limitée, ce qui s'explique sans doute par le fait que je n'aime pas le théâtre. Ouais bon, je commence à raconter n'importe quoi parce que j'essaie d'oublier ma déprime. J'ai pas envie que mon père rentre, putain j'étais si bien sans lui ! Maintenant je vais à nouveau être coincé chez moi ! Bon, sachant qu'aujourd'hui, Ryuga quitte son appartement pour rentrer à l'école, je ne vais plus trop avoir de raisons de sortir jusqu'à mercredi… Ouais je sais, c'est méchant pour mes potes, mais eux je n'ai pas de raison de vouloir absolument les voir en dehors de l'école, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne couche pas avec eux.

Actuellement, je suis tout seul affalé sur mon lit king-size à pleurer intérieurement. Ma vie c'est le cours de la bourse : ça fait les montagnes russes en permanence, et quand ça fait de la merde, ça fait vraiment BIEN de la merde. Fuck my life… Si pendant la semaine sans mon père, il régnait une atmosphère joyeuse et légère à la maison, aujourd'hui il y a de la tension dans l'air, comme avant un orage. Et pas un petit orage. Un bon gros orage, le genre avec du vent, de la pluie diluvienne, et des éclairs toutes les dix secondes. Tuez-moi. Si vous saviez à quel point je rêve d'avoir une famille normale… Ou au moins, une famille pas dysfonctionnelle quoi ! C'est trop demander ?! Quand j'entends le bruit de la porte du manoir qui s'ouvre, je me dis que oui, visiblement c'est trop demander. Je déteste vraiment mon père, le saviez-vous ?

-**Kyoya ! **M'appelle-t-il justement, d'un ton qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. **Descends, il faut que je te parle ! **

Et allez, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'ai laissé mes pompes trainer dans l'entrée ? Des fringues sur le canapé ? Des restes de mon petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine ?!

-**Maintenant Kyoya ! **Rajoute mon père en voyant que je ne viens pas.

-**Oui oui, ça va, j'arrive ! **Répondé-je, essayant de contenir mon ton agacé. **Deux secondes ! **

Je me lève en vitesse, ne voulant quand même pas énerver encore plus mon père, et sort de ma chambre en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tenue. Pas envie qu'en plus il me fasse des remarques parce que je suis débraillé… Dans l'entrée, mon père est en train de poser toutes ses affaires, aidé par ma mère qui le débarrasse de son manteau pour le mettre sur le porte-manteau. Comme si mon père n'était pas capable d'enlever son manteau tout seul comme un grand… Tss, ma mère mérite beaucoup mieux que lui. Si je pouvais, je la pousserais moi-même vers la sortie de cette baraque. Elle doit partir… J'ai peur qu'un jour…il pète un plomb plus violemment que d'habitude et que ça dégénère totalement dans cette foutue maison. M'enfin, je sais que si je confiais ça à quelqu'un, il me traiterait de parano…

-**Qu'y a-t-il, père ? **Demandé-je en descendant les escaliers, toujours en train de retenir mon ton agacé et blasé jusqu'à l'os.

-**Qu'as-tu fait de ta semaine dis-moi ? Tu as bien travaillé ? **Me demande-t-il à son tour d'un air sévère.

-**Bien sûr père, pour qui me prends-tu ? **Soupiré-je sans trop arriver à m'en empêcher. **J'ai passé ma semaine à travailler à la maison, avec mon ordinateur. **

Mon père croise les bras et ricane légèrement, réaction…que j'ai peur de comprendre. On dirait qu'il ne me croit pas… D'habitude, il ne pose pas trop de questions quand je réponds sur le fait que je travaille ou pas, il se contente de mes réponses. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi cette fois il ne gobe pas mes mensonges… ?

-**Je ne supporte pas que tu me mentes, Kyoya, **dit froidement mon père, détachant bien tous ses mots. **Surtout sur ton travail à l'école. **

-**Quoi… ? **M'étonné-je, déglutissant un peu difficilement. **Père, enfin, je ne mens…**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer. Son bras droit part presque comme un réflexe et le bruit de la gifle qu'il me met résonne dans toute l'entrée, voire même dans tout le manoir j'ai l'impression… Putain, ça fait tellement mal… Ça laisse une sensation atroce de brûlure. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard à ma mère en mettant la main sur ma joue, juste au-dessus de l'épaule de mon père. Les larmes s'accumulent déjà dans ses yeux, et elle va encore une fois assister impuissante à une énième dispute violente entre mon père et moi. Je préférerais vraiment qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle s'enfuit même, mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Elle aurait la sensation…la sensation de m'abandonner.

-**Arrête de t'enfoncer dans tes mensonges, Kyoya, **grogne mon père avec un regard glacial, craquant les doigts de sa main qui vient de me coller une baffe.

-**D'accord, c'est vrai, j'ai pas bossé cette semaine ! **Avoué-je avec un regard agressif. **Pas autant que tu voudrais en tout cas ! Et tu peux me dire comment tu l'as su ?! T'as installé une caméra dans ma chambre ?! **

-**Baisse tout de suite d'un ton Kyoya, **répond mon géniteur en croisant ses bras, se donnant une contenance qu'il affectionne visiblement beaucoup. **Puisque tu veux le savoir, j'ai simplement relié ton ordinateur au mien. Ça me permet de savoir quand il est allumé…et quand il ne l'est pas. **

-**Eh bah, de mieux en mieux dis-donc ! **Hurlé-je, hors de moi. **Tu m'espionnes maintenant ! Ça te suffit pas de me fliquer quand t'es là et de m'empêcher de vivre ?! T'as décidé de me fliquer aussi quand t'es pas là ?! **

-**Kyoya, je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois. Baisse d'un ton. C'est toi qui m'obliges à en arriver là. Et vu ce que j'ai découvert, j'avais raison de me méfier. Tu me déçois tellement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant cette semaine si tu ne travaillais pas ? **

-**Mais je m'en branle moi de te décevoir ! Et ma semaine, je l'ai passée à juste vivre la vie banale d'un mec de mon âge ! La vie d'un mec qui ne vit pas sous le même toit qu'un tyran qui prétend être son père ! **

-**Kyoya, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Je suis ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça. **

-**Non ! Non justement, t'es pas mon père. Tu n'es que mon géniteur. Un père aime ses enfants, toi tu ne nous aimes pas, ni moi ni Kakeru ! Moi tu me vois comme une extension de toi-même, et Kakeru tu le vois juste comme…comme un enfant qui est là, juste là, et c'est tout ! Tu n'aimes personne ! Tu n'es capable d'aimer personne d'autre que toi ! J'en ai marre ! Vraiment marre ! Je te jure que dès que mon prochain anniversaire sera passé, dès que j'aurai 20 ans et que je serai légalement majeur, je me casse de cette putain de baraque ! JE TE HAIS, PIGÉ ?!**

Je ne laisse même pas le temps à mon père de répliquer, et encore moins de me frapper. Je tourne les talons et remonte les escaliers pour retourner dans ma chambre, tellement énervé que j'ai l'impression de sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Mon père commence sérieusement à me donner envie de mettre les voiles, mais tant que je suis mineur, je suis encore sous son autorité et je ne peux pas partir. Dès que je fête ma majorité, je me taille ! Pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas, mais le plus loin possible de lui. Je trouverai toujours les moyens et le temps de voir ma mère et mon frère, mais lui je vais le rayer de ma vie. Peut-être que…peut-être que si je suis toujours avec Ryuga à ce moment-là, j'irai vivre chez lui. Je sais que je parle comme si je ne croyais pas que ma relation avec mon surveillant puisse durer, mais c'est pas le cas. Bien sûr que j'y crois. C'est juste que…je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de trop m'emballer parfois et du coup j'essaie de me contenir.

-**Kyoya, reviens ici ! Ne me tourne pas le dos ! **Hurle mon père derrière moi. **Et si tu t'en vas, tu iras où, hein ?! Sans mon argent, tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! **

-**Je ne sais pas où j'irai ! **Répondé-je en hurlant aussi, me retournant. **N'importe où, mais loin de toi ! Et je m'en fous de ton argent, je peux très bien m'en sortir sans ton foutu argent ! Y a plein de gens qui y arrivent, pourquoi moi j'y arriverais pas, hein ?! Fous-moi la paix maintenant ! Je sens que je vais plus revenir ici pour les week-ends et passer ma vie à l'école ! T'es content ?! **

Je me retourne à nouveau et termine de monter les escaliers, puis rejoint ma chambre en faisant claquer la porte très violemment. En me retournant, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ma mère. Je pensais qu'elle serait en larmes, effondrée de voir mon père et moi en train de nous engueuler si violemment, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait juste l'air très choquée, mais elle n'avait même pas les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que la dispute a été si violente qu'elle n'a même pas pu pleurer. Je me sens très mal d'un coup… En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me laisse presque tomber sur ma porte. J'entends ma mère et mon père se disputer…

-**Tu n'aurais pas pu le surveiller pendant que j'étais à l'étranger ? **Demande mon père, agacé.

-**Contrairement à toi, j'ai confiance en mon fils et je ne ressens pas l'envie d'être sur son dos en permanence, **répond ma mère d'un ton froid que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-**Et on voit où ça a mené ! **Rétorque mon père, plein de reproches.

-**Oui, ça a mené à une semaine où mon fils a pu vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et où je l'ai vu heureux ! Tu sais ce que c'est « heureux » au moins ? Mon Dieu, ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus vu Kyoya aussi heureux et souriant ! **S'exaspère ma mère. **Mais toi tu t'en fiches évidemment ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est qu'il travaille bien ! **

-**J'essaie d'assurer son avenir ! **

-**Au détriment de ses sentiments ! C'est quoi ton but à la fin Kay ?! Rendre Kyoya totalement dépressif ?! Ce n'est pas un robot que tu peux programmer comme tu veux ! C'est bientôt un adulte qui a envie de vivre sa vie et de faire ses propres choix ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il n'a jamais eu de vrais amis avant cette année ?! **

-**On n'a pas besoin d'amis dans la vie ! **

-**Oh oui, bien sûr ! Même toi tu as des amis Kay, arrête d'être de mauvaise foi ! **

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Rena ?! **

-**Le bonheur de mes enfants ! C'est ce que tous les parents sont censés vouloir, mais visiblement toi tu n'as rien compris ! Kyoya a raison… Tu n'es pas un père. Tu ne sais pas l'être. **

-**Tu sous-entends quoi là ?! **

-**J'en ai assez Kay, je me suis écrasée trop longtemps. Que tu me fasses du mal, j'avais appris à m'en détacher, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir détruire mes enfants, surtout Kyoya ! Cette fois, tu as dépassé la dernière putain de limite de ma tolérance. Je vais demander le divorce. **

Un immense blanc suit les mots de ma mère, des mots qui m'ont paru…tranchants. C'est la première fois que j'entends ma mère être vulgaire, elle qui mesure habituellement tous ses mots… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment bien entendu ? Elle a…elle a demandé le divorce ? Ce…ça fait des années que j'espère ça, je n'arrive presque pas à y croire… Je sens mes joues devenir humides de larmes, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à cause de quoi je pleure… À cause de la dispute avec mon père ? À cause de la culpabilité que je ressens à l'idée d'imposer mes disputes à tout le monde en hurlant ? À cause du soulagement que je ressens à cet instant ? Je ne sais vraiment pas… Je crois que j'ai simplement les nerfs qui lâchent. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'entrouvrir ma porte pour regarder ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Mes parents se font face, mon père est comme paralysé alors que ma mère croise les bras en face de lui, l'air froid et sûre d'elle. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme ça… Comme elle l'a dit, elle s'est toujours écrasée face à mon père, et là… C'est comme si la situation s'était subitement renversée…

-**Tu…Tu blagues Rena pas vrai ? **Finit par demander mon père, abasourdi. **Tu as perdu la tête ? **

-**Oh non Kay, au contraire, **répond-elle, pleine d'aplomb. **C'est la décision la plus censée de ma vie. J'aurais dû la prendre bien avant d'ailleurs, mais il y avait la peur et le fait que les enfants étaient encore trop jeunes. Maintenant, plus rien ne me retient. **

-**Tu vas regretter cette décision, je te le jure, **grogne mon père. **Comment tu vas t'en sortir sans moi, hein ? Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ! Et je suis toujours le père de Kyoya et Kakeru ! **

-**J'ai des économies Kay, de grosses économies. Tu sais bien que je viens d'une famille aussi riche que la tienne. Ça me suffira largement pour vivre, **rétorque ma mère, pas impressionnée du tout. On ne dirait plus la même femme… **Et pour Kyoya et Kakeru… Tu crois peut-être que je vais garder le silence quant à la manière dont tu m'as traitée ? Et la manière dont tu as traité Kyoya ? Non, je vais tout raconter. Le juge va me donner leur garde exclusive, c'est sûr. De toute façon, Kyoya est bientôt majeur. Le juge va estimer qu'il est en droit de choisir avec qui il veut aller, et s'il veut te voir ou non. Son choix va être vite fait. Et je te préviens Kay, n'essaie pas de faire encore quelque chose d'illégal pour me décourager. Je n'ai plus peur de toi maintenant, et je n'hésiterai pas à appeler la police. Et tu sais très bien que si ça s'ébruite trop, tes affaires vont le sentir passer. Tu imagines le scandale ? Un homme si respectable que toi ! **

-**Je ne te croyais pas si fourbe Rena…**

-**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux m'assurer que tu vas nous laisser tranquille, moi et mes enfants. **

Ma mère se retourne ensuite pour partir vers la cuisine, sûrement pour se servir un verre d'eau parce qu'elle a un peu mal à la gorge. En même temps, elle a crié alors qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude. Mon père est tellement sidéré qu'il en a perdu sa langue. Je ne croyais pas voir un jour mon père se faire couper le sifflet comme ça, et encore moins par ma mère, mais putain ça fait du bien. J'ai rêvé tellement longtemps de le voir se faire remettre à sa place, et ce moment est à la hauteur de mes attentes. Enfin, en attendant je n'ose toujours pas sortir de ma chambre. Je vais attendre qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté.

-**On fait quoi au sujet du manoir ? **Finit par demander mon père, ayant l'air de s'être résigné et d'avoir compris que rien ne pourra arrêter ma mère maintenant qu'elle a pris sa décision.

-**Il nous appartient à tous les deux, on en possède chacun une moitié, **répond ma mère tout à fait calmement après avoir bu de l'eau. **Si tu veux le garder, c'est d'accord. Je ne suis pas vraiment attachée à cette maison. **

-**Non… Non, je n'ai pas envie de le garder, **grogne mon père, comme agacé de découvrir cette facette assurée de ma mère. **Je te le laisse. Et…les études de Kyoya ? **

-**Oh, je t'en prie, il n'en a jamais voulu de ces études, **soupire ma mère en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu les lui as imposées. Maintenant qu'il y est, il va faire son année, mais sans qu'on lui colle une pression monstre sur les épaules. Et l'année prochaine, il choisira lui-même ce qu'il veut faire. **

-**D'accord… **

-**Je sais, ça fait mal à ton égo. Maintenant, va récupérer tes affaires et va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. **

-**Je rêve ou tu me chasses d'ici ? **

-**Non, tu ne rêves pas. Allez, va récupérer le minimum de tes affaires et quitte cette maison. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Je te laisserai récupérer tout le reste un autre jour, quand Kyoya et Kakeru ne seront pas là. **

Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour ma mère parler comme ça à mon père, mais le plus étonnant c'est que mon père obéit. C'est comme s'il se retrouvait totalement démuni face à cet aspect de ma mère. Entité supérieure quelconque, pardon de t'avoir insultée plein de fois quand ça n'allait pas et merci de punir mon père ainsi ! Finalement, il est pas si pourri que ça mon karma. En voyant mon père commencer à monter les escaliers, je referme vite mais doucement ma porte. J'ai pas envie que mon père me voit en train d'espionner. En attendant que mon saleté de géniteur ait fait ses valises et se barre, je ressens l'envie absolument énorme d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon petit-ami. Ouiiii, je devrais AUSSI prévenir mes amis…mais Ryuga first. Oui bah c'est mon petit-ami aussi ! Il a un droit de priorité. Je me jette donc sur mon téléphone et ouvre la conversation que je partage avec mon surveillant.

_Moi : Ryu ! Ryu, faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose ! T'es là ?_

_Ryuga : Oui oui, calmos je suis là ! T'as foutu le feu à ta baraque ou quoi ? XD_

_Moi : Non, je suis trop content, faut que je partage avec toi ! _

_Ryuga : Gné ? L'avion de ton père s'est crashé et il est mort, c'est ça ? _

_Moi : Mais non idiot, t'en aurais entendu parler aux infos sinon ! XD_

_Ryuga : Oui bah j'essaie de deviner ! X)_

_Moi : Eh bah continue, ça m'amuse ! X)_

_Ryuga : Bon, si t'es si content que ça, c'est forcément que ton père s'est pris un revers de karma ! X)_

_Moi : Très bonne logique ! X)_

_Ryuga : Mmmh… Il s'est pété une jambe sur le chemin du retour ! Nan mieux, il est tombé dans les escaliers chez vous et maintenant il est tout cassé ! XD_

_Moi : XD_

_Ryuga : J'ai bon ou pas du coup ? XD_

_Moi : Non, mais j'en ai marre de te faire mariner donc je vais te le dire ! X)_

_Ryuga : Je suis tout ouïe ! X)_

_Moi : Suite à une énième dispute entre mon père et moi, je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard, ma mère a dégondé et elle a décidé de demander le divorce ! Et elle a viré mon père du manoir, il est en train de faire sa valise ! X)_

_Ryuga : …_

_Ryuga : Alors…_

_Ryuga : J'ai pas de champagne, mais j'ai encore une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise, ça passe pour trinquer ? X)_

_Moi : On s'en fouuuuuuuut ! XD_

_Ryuga : Je sais ! X)_

_Ryuga : Je suis content pour toi mon cœur, et je suis content pour ta mère aussi. Je l'ai à peine aperçue la fois où je t'ai ramené chez toi, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle t'aime de tout son cœur et que c'est une femme très douce. Un connard comme ton père ne la méritait pas, vraiment pas. _

_Moi : Si tu avais vu ma mère aujourd'hui ! Elle s'est comme…métamorphosé ! D'un seul coup, j'ai découvert une autre facette de ma propre mère ! Une femme assurée, une femme forte, une femme qui n'a pas peur…qui n'a plus peur. La dispute entre moi et mon père a été tellement violente, ça a provoqué un déclic dans sa tête. _

_Ryuga : Tant mieux. Elle a enfin trouvé le courage de dégager cet enfoiré. _

_Moi : Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle est impitoyable ma mère en fait, limite ça fait peur ! XD_

_Ryuga : Toutes les mamans sont de potentielles psychopathes quand il s'agit de protéger leurs enfants ! X)_

_Moi : Visiblement oui ! X)_

_Moi : Attends, j'entends mon père redescendre les escaliers ! Je re plus tard Ryu ! _

_Ryuga : Pas de problème mon amour, moi j'attends bien sagement ! X)_

J'abandonne mon téléphone sur mon lit et me rue hors de ma chambre. Mon père a fini de descendre les escaliers et va vers la porte d'entrée, trainant sa valise derrière lui. Mon frère aussi est sorti de sa chambre, et il a les yeux un peu rouges. Il a dû pleurer lui aussi, mais je ne sais pas à quel moment. Ma mère est toujours en bas dans la cuisine, son verre d'eau à la main, et elle regarde durement mon père partir. Lui ne nous jette pas un seul regard, ni à moi, ni à mon frère, ni à ma mère, et franchit la porte sans un seul regard en arrière. C'est vraiment arrivé ? Mon père vient de quitter la maison ? Mon père vient vraiment de partir ? C'est la réalité ?

-**Maman ! **S'exclame Kakeru en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. **Tu l'as vraiment fait ? T'as demandé à divorcer de père ?**

-**Oui mon bébé, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de rayer de nos vies à tous cet homme toxique, **répond notre mère en souriant, un peu les larmes aux yeux. **J'aurais dû le faire bien avant… **

-**L'important c'est que tu as réussi à le faire maman, **dis-je en venant rejoindre notre mère à mon tour. **Et avec quel aplomb ! Tu es une véritable tigresse en fait maman ! **

-**Je crois qu'après des années à m'écraser face à lui, j'ai accumulé beaucoup de rancœur à l'égard de votre père, et elle vient d'exploser, **soupire ma mère avec un petit sourire. **Je suis prête à tout pour vous protéger mes chéris, vraiment prête à tout. C'est étrange, je ne ressens plus du tout de peur maintenant… Au final, quand on lui tient tête avec une force égale à la sienne, Kay n'est plus si impressionnant que ça. **

-**Woaaaah, maman t'es trop classe quand tu dis des trucs comme ça ! **Rigole Kakeru.

On glousse tous les trois ensemble et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de m'incruster dans le câlin, dans les bras de ma mère et serré contre mon frère. Je me sens tellement léger ! C'est comme si un poids de 50 tonnes venait de s'envoler de ma poitrine ! Je crois que…je crois que jamais je n'ai ressenti un si grand bonheur. Fini les coups, fini les reproches incessants, la pression, les interdictions de sortir… Tout ça, c'est enfin fini…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Champagne, champagne ! XD_**

**_Chris : Wouh, c'était vraiment du gros chapitre ! O_o_**

**_Kyoya : Eh bah ! Il s'est fait dé-fon-cer mon père ! _**

**_Ryuga : Oui bah il le méritait. _**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, je dois dire que ça doit être un de mes préférés ! _**

**_Chris : Ouais, je comprends ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, ça défoule. _**

**_Moi : Graaaaave ! Bon, on va pas s'attarder plus longtemps hein ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Ryuga : À dimanche. _**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! ^^_**


	32. Nouveau départ

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Mon réconfort ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Il est cool, très cool même. _**

**_Moi : Effectivement, il est très léger et cool ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Youpi, on respire. _**

**_Chris : Profite, ça risque de pas durer ! X)_**

**_Moi : Oh là là, le pessimiste ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais enfin, quand on te connait…_**

**_Moi : Trop pas vrai, calomnies et billevesées ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : C'est ça oui… -_-_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Moi j'ai eu mon Bac l'année dernière sans mention, mais c'est à cause de mon 5 en philo… Je retrouve le correcteur de ma copie, je lui pète les genoux ! J'AI RATÉ LA MENTION ASSEZ BIEN À CAUSE DE TOI, SALAUD ! è_é  
J'ai beau avoir été un peu comme Yuki à une époque, je l'aime pas des masses… Non mais moi j'aime les personnages avec du caractère, Yuki c'est un géranium ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Maldeka, je te rappelle que je vais en vacances en Franche-Comté ! Si j'embarque Kiddou, il sera encore plus prêt que toi ! XD Law : *ricane* Décidément, Maldeka elle a laissé ses neurones au placard. Moi : Ce sera bien les vacances, wouhou ! XD)_**

**_Jinwrite : Euh non, le prochain chapitre bonus sera comme celui d'avant… Tous les chapitres bonus seront comme ça ! Désolée si t'es déçue ^^'_**

* * *

J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma putain de vie. Sérieusement, je vous promets que je n'exagère pas. Je n'ai jamais eu un sommeil si calme et réparateur. C'est comme si…comme si une espèce d'énergie négative avait quitté le manoir en même temps que mon père. C'est idiot, mais je vous promets que c'est l'impression que j'ai. Ma nuit a été si calme… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi reposé de ma vie, j'ai presque l'impression de sentir mes cernes disparaitre de mon visage. Ouais ouais, c'est débile et c'est évidemment pas le cas, mais je me sens tellement mieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie pourrait changer comme ça en une seule journée.

Ça doit faire dix minutes que je suis réveillé, mais je suis toujours allongé dans mon lit, vêtu de mon boxer et du t-shirt que Ryuga m'a donné. Depuis le temps, ce dernier a un peu perdu l'odeur de mon petit-ami, mais…je la sens encore un peu. Peut-être que c'est juste une espèce d'hallucination olfactive, mais OSEF. Je ne suis pas encore levé parce que je profite de la sensation d'apaisement et de légèreté que je ressens. C'est beaucoup trop agréable. Je sais que c'est une métaphore complètement clichée, mais c'est comme si un ciel sombre et orageux se dégageait enfin pour laisser place au ciel bleu le plus beau et lumineux que j'ai vu de ma vie. Toujours occupé à rêvasser dans mes draps, mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet mais en mode nuit pour éviter qu'on ne me réveille sans que je le veuille, j'entends des pas doux et légers passer devant ma porte et descendre les escaliers. Ça, ce n'est clairement pas mon hyperactif de petit frère qui se lève pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est ma mère, qui essaie d'être discrète, pensant sûrement que Kakeru et moi dormons toujours. En l'entendant, je ressens l'envie d'aller la rejoindre et de me jeter dans ses bras. Quand mon enfoiré de géniteur était encore là, j'avais peu à peu pris l'habitude d'être de moins en moins tactile avec ma mère. Mon géniteur disait qu'à être toujours dans ses bras comme ça ou près d'elle, je ressemblais à un gamin et que c'était ridicule… C'est pas comme si j'avais un très gros manque d'affection à combler hein, mais s'il avait été capable de comprendre ça, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mais aujourd'hui, ce connard s'est fait mettre à la porte par ma mère, et si je veux aller me réfugier dans les bras de ma maman comme un enfant de 6 ans, bah je peux le faire, et puis merde ! Comme le dit la pub Haribo : on grandira plus tard.

Je sors donc de mes draps comme un ressort, prenant soin d'allumer la lumière du plafonnier avant pour ne pas me déplacer à l'aveuglette dans ma chambre, ouvre les volets, éteint la lumière, et saisit mon téléphone pour désactiver le mode nuit. Pour ceux qui se demandent, ma principale raison d'utiliser le mode nuit de mon téléphone, c'est Chris. Cet enfoiré de sadique a un jeu très débile qui consiste à se réveiller tôt, envoyer plein de messages sur la conv' de groupe pour réveiller ceux qui n'auraient pas éteint leur téléphone et qui ne l'auraient pas mis en silencieux ou en mode nuit, puis passer son téléphone sur le mode nuit et se rendormir tranquillement. Je sais pas si ce mec est un troll de niveau 42 ou alors un génie du mal qui cache quand même pas mal son jeu, mais quand il fait ça et que j'oublie de mettre mon téléphone en mode nuit, j'ai envie de me téléporter là où il est, de prendre une feuille de papier et de lui faire des petites coupures sur les doigts avec. Le peu de sommeil que j'ai est sacré, okay ? Mais bref, c'est pas important là, je digresse. Ah tiens, j'y pense, il faut que je raconte à tout le monde sur la conv' ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi hier. Mmh, ça attendra que j'ai pris mon petit-déj et ma douche.

Mon téléphone en main, je sors de ma chambre et dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Quand je la vois, elle est appuyée sur le plan de travail, attendant que son café coule dans sa tasse. Je…Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Enfin, j'en ai pas trop le souvenir en tout cas… D'habitude, ma mère a toujours l'air fatiguée, triste, mélancolique, et le teint de sa peau est un peu terne et blafard malgré le maquillage. Là…c'est plus du tout la même chose. Elle semble complètement reposée, comme si elle avait dormi 12H alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, elle sourit, elle a l'air confiante et heureuse, et surtout sa peau a retrouvé son éclat rosé qui la fait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Bon, comme elle n'est pas encore maquillée, plutôt une poupée de porcelaine démaquillée, ce qui n'existe pas…enfin, pas à ma connaissance. Quand j'étais petit et qu'on me demandait à quoi ressemblait ma mère, je la décrivais pas genre « Bah elle a des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus comme moi », je répondais seulement « Ma maman c'est une poupée ». Voilà, point à la ligne. J'étais bizarre quand j'étais gamin, je sais… M'enfin, aux yeux des adultes c'était mignon que je réponde ça, et les autres enfants comprenaient tout de suite que je voulais dire que ma mère était très belle. Et la version de ma mère que j'ai sous les yeux actuellement…ça doit être la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. En une seule nuit, ma mère a rajeuni de dix ans j'ai l'impression ! C'est que mon géniteur il était toxique au sens propre comme au figuré en fait, c'est pas possible autrement. Quoique, il y a de grandes chances que l'un aille avec l'autre en fait.

-**Oh, mon ange, tu es levé, **dit-elle en remarquant ma présence, son café prêt et dans ses mains, m'offrant un sourire plus lumineux qu'un soleil d'été. **Tu as bien dormi ? **

-**Oui maman, j'ai très bien dormi, **répondé-je en souriant. **J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie en fait. **

-**Tant mieux mon cœur. Ton petit frère fait une énième fois la grasse matinée ? **Me demande ma mère en gloussant.

-**C'est bon maman, on est samedi, laisse-le dormir ce pauvre ado qui a besoin de 10H de sommeil, **ricané-je en réponse.

-**Hihi, je sais mon grand, mais j'aime bien taquiner le côté marmotte de ton petit frère. **

-**Je sais maman, je sais. M'enfin, son estomac va pas tarder à le réveiller, t'inquiète ! **

Ma mère laisse alors échapper un petit rire cristallin, un rire que je n'avais plus entendu de sa part depuis si longtemps. Ma mère est vraiment…vraiment une autre femme depuis qu'elle a mis mon géniteur à la porte et qu'elle a demandé le divorce. Elle revit, comme moi, comme Kakeru. On revit tous. On se sent tous tellement plus légers. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ma mère. Je l'aime tellement, et ça me faisait affreusement mal de la voir si malheureuse auprès d'un homme qui ne la méritait pas et qui foutait en l'air toute notre famille, alors maintenant qu'elle va bien mieux et qu'elle rayonne comme jamais avant…je ne sais pas, je me sens encore plus heureux. Elle boit son café, toujours appuyée sur le plan de travail en marbre, son pyjama en soie brillant avec les rayons du soleil. Voilà ça y est, je craque, je veux un câlin. Je m'en fous, je régresse à l'âge de 6 ans, je veux de l'affection ! Au lieu d'aller me servir pour mon petit-déjeuner, je viens vers ma mère et me cale dans ses bras. Elle est un peu surprise au début, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse ça, mais elle se détend très vite, sourit, et pose sa tasse de café pour me rendre mon étreinte.

Ma mère est assez grande, 1m70 sans ses talons il me semble, mais moi aussi je suis grand et je la dépasse de quelques centimètres maintenant, du coup je suis à moitié penché dans le câlin. Il n'y a plus que mon petit frangin qui est encore plus petit qu'elle, mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Il a 16 ans, c'est la merveilleuse période où les garçons font une poussée de croissance d'un seul coup. Bientôt, il va dépasser maman lui aussi. Bon, tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de ne pas me dépasser moi. Hé ho, j'ai une supériorité de grand frère à maintenir quand même ! En parlant de ça, j'entends des pas de course sur le palier de l'étage, puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui dévale les escaliers. Petit frère hyperactif dès le matin qui me saute dans le dos dans 3, 2, 1…

-**Maman, nii-chan ! **S'exclame Kakeru en me sautant effectivement dans le dos, s'incrustant dans le câlin. Je l'avais prédit, je suis devin…ou alors je connais juste mon petit frère par cœur.

-**Haha, coucou ma petite boule d'énergie, **glousse ma mère en tendant le bras pour passer sa main dans les cheveux en V de Kakeru. **Tu as bien dormi ? **

-**Oui, trop bien dormi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai galéré à me lever, j'étais trop bien dans mon lit et j'avais envie de rester couché toute la journée ! **Répond mon petit frère avec un grand sourire, que je ne peux pas voir mais que je devine sans problèmes.

-**Eh bien, il semblerait que tout le monde ait très bien dormi dans cette maison, **dit notre mère en gloussant légèrement. **Ça me donne envie de faire un très bon petit déjeuner. Est-ce que vous seriez contents si je vous faisais des crêpes ? **

-**OUIIIIII ! **Hurle pratiquement mon frère dans mes oreilles. **Oh oui maman, fais des crêpes s'il te plait ! Ouiiii ! **

-**Si tu pouvais éviter de me violer les oreilles Kakeru, ce serait quand même sympa, **ricané-je. **Mais ça va prendre du temps maman, faut laisser le temps à la pâte de reposer…**

-**Eh bien heureusement qu'il est encore un peu tôt alors, **glousse-t-elle. **Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, allez donc vous doucher pendant ce temps-là. **

-**Preums à la douche ! **S'écrie Kakeru en partant en courant vers l'étage.

-**Mais que quelqu'un donne des calmants à cet enfant, par pitié… **soupiré-je en souriant légèrement.

Ma mère glousse encore, m'embrasse sur le front et me pousse doucement pour que je sorte de la cuisine. Bon, eh bien en attendant que mon petit frère sorte de la douche, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, je n'ai qu'à aller dans ma chambre et prévenir mes amis que mon père a dégagé, et que par conséquent je suis extrêmement heureux. Je remonte donc les escaliers tranquillement, mon téléphone dans la main, entendant déjà l'eau de la douche couler depuis la salle de bain, et vais m'installer tranquillement dans ma chambre. Dès que j'y suis, je ne prends même pas la peine de refermer entièrement ma porte et me jette sur mon lit avec un petit soupir d'aise. Putain, la vie est belle ! Une fois bien installé, j'ouvre la conv' de groupe.

_Moi : Allô les gens, il y en a qui sont réveillés ? _

_Ryuga : Oui, moi je suis là ! X)_

_Chris : Moi aussi ! n_n_

_Chris : Regardez-moi notre surveillant qui saute sur son téléphone dès que son copain envoie un message ! XD_

_Ryuga : Chris, t'es genre le plus mal placé pour dire ce genre de trucs ! XD_

_Chris : …Ah oui, merde ! XD_

_Damian : Je suis là aussi ! ^^_

_Nile : Moi aussi je suis réveillé ! Mais j'ai pas encore eu la force de sortir de mon lit…_

_Chris : Comme toujours Nile ! XD_

_Nile : Oui bah j'aime mon lit d'abord, je vais le demander en mariage ! u_u_

_Chris : MDR ! XD_

_Ryuga : On aura tout entendu ! XD_

_Damian : Je peux être ton témoin ? XD_

_Moi : Bon, c'est fini les digressions oui ? J'ai un truc à annoncer ! XD_

_Dashan : Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! _

_Moi : Ah bah t'es réveillé toi ? Je pensais que tu dormirais encore, avec le décalage horaire en Chine._

_Dashan : Je me lève tôt pour méditer, mais avec Chao c'est compliqué… #IlMeLaissePasMéditer #J'enAiMarre #MaisJeL'aime_

_Chris : Press F to pay respect to Dashan ! XD_

_Ryuga : F ! XD_

_Damian : F ! _

_Nile : F_

_Moi : F ! X)_

_Dashan : Merci les gars X)_

_Dashan : Bon alors, c'est quoi cette annonce Kyoya ? Ton chéri t'a demandé en mariage ? XD_

_Chris : Mais non voyons, il est enceinte ! XD_

_Ryuga : Vous faites vraiment la paire les deux là ! X)_

Oui, Dashan est au courant aussi pour Ryuga et moi maintenant, on allait pas lui cacher juste à lui quand même. La seule différence, c'est que lui l'a appris via Messenger, vu qu'il est encore en Chine. Comme Chris, il se doutait qu'il y avait quelqu'un chose entre notre surveillant et moi. Je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas étonné.

_Moi : Vous avez fini de dire des conneries oui ? XD_

_Dashan : Oui m'sieur ! X)_

_Chris : On peut plus rigoler ici ! XD_

_Moi : C'est important ce que je dois dire, alors arrêtez de me couper ! XD_

_Chris : Okay okay, on arrête ! On t'écoute ! X)_

_Ryuga : Moi je suis déjà au courant donc bon X)_

_Chris : Évidemment, monsieur sait tout avant tout le monde ! XD_

_Ryuga : En tant que petit-ami, j'ai un droit de priorité ! u_u_

_Damian : On voit ça ! X)_

_Moi : Bon hé, je peux parler ou… ? X)_

_Damian : On arrête pour de vrai, promis ! X)_

_Moi : Alooooors ! Ma mère a demandé le divorce ! Mon père a dégagé ! Je suis enfin liiiiibre ! _

_Chris : CHAMPAGNE ! _

_Dashan : Veinard ! Si seulement ça pouvait m'arriver à moi aussi… Snif… TT_TT_

_Damian : C'est une super bonne nouvelle ça ! n_n_

_Nile : D'habitude je me réjouis pas trop quand les gens divorcent, mais là je vais faire une exception parce que ton père est quelqu'un d'horrible X)_

_Ryuga : Je savais déjà, mais ça fait toujours autant plaisir à entendre ! XD_

_Nile : Et ta mère, ça va ? Elle…elle tient le choc quand même ? ^^'_

_Moi : Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse ! Elle est tellement contente qu'elle a décidé de faire des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner ! _

_Chris : Est-ce que je peux être adopté dans ta famille ? n_n_

_Moi : NAN ! Dégage ! J'veux pas de toi dans ma famille, mon frangin me suffit largement ! XD_

_Chris : Oooh, okay… X)_

_Dashan : Fais gaffe Chris, tu risquerais de te retrouver enfermé à la cave ! XD_

_Chris : Oh bah non, pas encore ! XD_

_Moi : Je vais devoir vous laisser, mon frangin est sorti de la douche en courant donc c'est mon tour d'y aller ! _

_Chris : C'est ça, va profiter de tes crêpes ! XD_

_Ryuga : Oh le jalouuux ! XD_

Je lâche mon téléphone en rigolant et sors de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. En passant sur le palier, je vois ma mère assise sur un des canapés du salon, son téléphone à la main. La pâte à crêpe doit donc être en train de reposer. Je me douche à la même vitesse que d'habitude, pendant que mon impatient petit frère redescend à toute vitesse de sa chambre pour aller se planter…dans la cuisine ou le salon, ça je ne sais pas. Quand je ressors, je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, récupère mon téléphone et redescend dans le salon. Mon petit frère est dans la cuisine, regardant désespérément le saladier recouvert d'un torchon dans lequel est la pâte à crêpe comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, genre la faire reposer plus vite. Mon petit frère est adorable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est impatient j'vous jure.

-**Mamaaaaan, faut encore attendre combien de temps ? **Geint Kakeru alors que ma mère se lève pour aller se laver à son tour.

-**Quand je serai prête, la pâte à crêpe sera aussi prête mon petit impatient chéri, **glousse notre mère en montant les escaliers.

-**Mais j'ai faim moi ! **Se plaint mon petit frère. **Et j'aime pas attendre en ne faisant rien ! **

-**Tu n'as qu'à jouer avec ton grand frère en attendant, le temps paraitra moins long, **suggère maman en souriant.

C'est vrai que ça parait logique, mais Kakeru a perdu l'habitude de jouer avec moi. Indice : c'est à cause de notre géniteur qui voulait pas que je joue aux jeux vidéo. Tout content, Kakeru saute de sa chaise et fonce sur moi.

-**Nii-chaaaan, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? **Me demande-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-**Ça dépend, tu veux jouer à quoi ? **Ricané-je en réponse.

-**On fait un Mario Kart ? **Propose Kakeru. **Comme ça on pourra s'arrêter sans problèmes quand maman sera revenue.**

-**Ça me va, mais je vais t'exploser frangin, tu le sais bien, **répondé-je en ricanant de manière bien appuyée.

-**C'est ça oui ! Je vais pas te laisser faire ! **

-**Mais oui, tu dis ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois tu perds en beauté ! **

-**Je vais me venger cette fois ! Je prends le Villageois ! **

-**Et moi je prends Link, comme toujours. **

Mon petit frère saute sur notre Switch, dont il se servait bien plus que moi jusqu'ici, et moi je me lève pour prendre l'autre jeu de Joy-Con de la Switch. J'aime pas jouer avec les Joy-Con séparés, alors on a deux supports manette pour mettre les Joy-Con dessus. On installe bien nos Joy-Con sur les supports pour avoir des manettes conventionnelles, puis Kakeru lance le jeu sur la console en mode TV. On se met en mode local, évidemment, et c'est parti pour donner une bonne leçon à mon petit frangin. Là où mon petit frère ne joue qu'en kart ou en quad, moi je joue avec les motos les plus rapides du jeu. Difficiles à prendre en main, surtout dans les virages, mais une fois qu'on les maitrise, on domine le jeu. Et moi, je les maitrise ces motos. Mon frère n'a aucune chance, héhé. Je lui laisse le choix de la coupe, et comme toujours il prend la coupe avec le circuit Animal Crossing. Je vais le ré-ta-mer, et il va encore rager !

Environ vingt minutes, quatre coupes différentes et quatre défaites consécutives de Kakeru plus tard, mon petit frère n'en a toujours pas eu assez et réclame la balle de match. C'est dingue ça, qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu et obstiné alors ! On dirait son grand frère tiens. On se met donc sur une nouvelle coupe, sachant qu'il y en a douze différentes on peut encore continuer longtemps, et c'est reparti pour humilier mon frangin jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je suis imbattable et que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'infliger une défaite.

-**Nii-chan, tu vas arrêter avec les carapaces rouges oui ?! **Râle Kakeru alors que je viens de lui en coller une en plein dans la gueule pour le doubler.

-**C'est le jeu Kakeru, c'est comme ça, **répondé-je en ricanant.

-**J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression que t'en as à l'infini, **grogne mon petit frère, parti pour rager une nouvelle fois.

-**C'est de la RNG frangin, c'est pas moi qui aies envie de t'emmerder hein, **ricané-je une nouvelle fois.

-**De la quoi ?**

-**De la RNG Kakeru, de l'aléatoire quoi. **

-**Fini de vous battre sur un jeu les garçons, j'ai terminé de me préparer, **glousse notre mère en redescendant les escaliers, habillée et maquillée.

-**Ouais bah tant mieux, marre d'en prendre plein la tronche… **marmonne Kakeru en faisant pause.

Je n'étais pas censé l'entendre dire ça je pense, mais je l'ai entendu quand même. Héhé, encore une victoire de Kyoya le grand frère, qui maintient ainsi sa supériorité d'aîné. Ce n'est pas bien grave, dans quelques minutes il sera en train de manger des crêpes et il aura oublié son énervement pour laisser place à un bonheur de gros gourmand. En moins de dix secondes, mon frère et moi nous retrouvons assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que ma mère prépare sa poêle pour les crêpes. Kakeru a déjà oublié son début de crise de rage et un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage quand il sent l'odeur de la pâte à crêpe qui se met à cuire sur la poêle chaude. J'aime bien cette odeur moi aussi, ça sent bon la pâte à crêpe, même quand ce n'est pas encore cuit.

-**Voilà mon ange, la première est pour toi, comme toujours, **dit ma mère en servant la toute première crêpe de la journée à mon petit frère. **Fais attention, c'est encore très chaud hein. **

-**Merci mamaaaaan ! **S'exclame Kakeru avec un grand sourire, tendant le bras pour attraper le caramel à tartiner que notre mère a mis sur la table.

-**Maman, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **Demandé-je en la regardant préparer ma crêpe à moi.

-**Appeler mon avocat pour lui dire que je demande le divorce, et faire pas mal de ménage je pense, **répond simplement ma mère en tournant un peu la tête vers moi, souriante.

Ouais, ma mère a vraiment changé d'un seul coup, et elle a changé en bien. Ou…peut-être qu'elle a toujours été comme ça, mais que la peur était plus forte que tout. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans la tête de ma mère après tout. Toujours aussi souriante, ma mère me sert ma crêpe à moi puis se retourne et continue d'en faire. Heureusement, parce que mon petit frère a déjà presque fini la sienne. Et puis comme ça, on pourra aussi manger des crêpes au goûter. Enfin, si mon frère ne mange pas tout avant que j'ai eu le temps d'y toucher, évidemment. Ma crêpe un peu refroidie, je prends le sucre en face de moi et l'étale. J'adore les crêpes au sucre. Je referme correctement ma crêpe, de manière à ce que le sucre ne se barre pas, pas comme mon frangin qui a foutu du caramel partout dans son assiette, et croque le premier bout. Et…wow. Ce n'est qu'une banale crêpe au sucre, mais…mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 10 ans… Ça faisait très longtemps que ma mère n'avait plus fait de crêpes, plus d'aussi bonnes en tout cas, et ces crêpes-là ont le goût de mon enfance… Je ne pensais pas que la nostalgie pouvait avoir un goût… J'en aurais presque envie de pleurer tiens.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour regarder mon frère. Ma mère lui a servi une autre crêpe qu'il s'est empressé de tartiner de caramel et il la mange avec les joues roses de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais vu Kakeru si heureux… Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère si heureuse… Je n'ai jamais vu ma famille si…si normale. Je sens une petite larme rouler sur ma joue, une petite larme de bonheur j'imagine. Je l'essuie vite et me reconcentre sur ma crêpe avec un petit ricanement. Sans mon géniteur, il semblerait que ma vie reparte sur les bons rails. Et après tout ce que j'ai subi, toute la douleur, la souffrance et le mal-être que j'ai traversés, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je mérite d'éprouver du bonheur. Comme ma mère, et comme mon frère. Ma famille…n'est plus dysfonctionnelle maintenant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Aaaah, ça fait du bien d'écrire des trucs sans prise de tête ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Bah pourquoi t'écris pas QUE ça du coup ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Parce qu'il faut bien un peu de piment dans la vie ! Et puis j'aime bien aussi les histoires complexes ! u_u_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Chris : J'ai faim moi maintenant… Quelqu'un est chaud pour des pancakes ? _**

**_Ryuga : Moi oui._**

**_Kyoya : Moi aussi._**

**_Moi : Je suis pour aussi, mais faut terminer le chapitre avant ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Ryuga : Salut. _**

**_Chris : Allez bye ! Moi je vais faire les pancakes hein ! ^^_**

**_Moi : C'est bon les pancakes ! *^*_**


	33. La rentrée

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Désolée du léger retard, j'ai été retenue en otage dans mon lit par mon chat… ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Quelle excuse de merde._**

**_Moi : Oui bah ça va hein, je sais… _**

**_Ryuga : Le chapitre est sympa en tout cas._**

**_Moi : Bien sûr qu'il est sympa ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Ouais, je suis dedans ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Je sens qu'elle est pas prête d'être finie non plus cette fic…_**

**_Moi : Ah ça, il y en a encore pour un moment ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : VDM…_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : T'es pas obligée de raccourcir tes reviews tu sais, le bug est juste temporaire ! La preuve : le bug s'est terminé dès le lendemain ! XD  
Bon, du coup je vais en profiter pour répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps ! X)  
La maman de Kyo, c'est la best ! n_n  
Moi aussi je fais toujours des câlins à ma mère, et j'assume totalement ! u_u  
Je n'ai dit qu'une seule chose à propos de l'empereur de Seiun, c'est qu'il a la quarantaine !  
L'omégaverse il va être trèèèès long ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Bon, Traffy, ce week-end je pars chez ma grande sœur ! Je te confie la maison ! Et mon chat aussi ! X) Law : T'inquiète Wonder-ya, j'vais pas faire exploser ta maison pendant que t'es pas là. Moi : Préviens-moi si Kiddou se décide à rentrer pendant que je suis pas là, même si ça m'étonnerait… ^^' Law : Promis.)_**

**_Jinwrite : Ryuga essaie de ne pas trop manifester le côté dominant de sa condition d'alpha parce qu'on lui a appris à ne pas résoudre tous ses conflits comme ça ! Mais bon, à un moment, je sens que je vais le faire craquer ! X)  
Meurs Ziggurat, et laisse Kyoya tranquille ! XD_**

* * *

Quelques jours de tranquillité plus tard, voilà qu'on est mercredi et c'est la fin des vacances, donc je vais devoir retourner au charbon. Ouais, je suis un peu « overdramatic » ouais, je sais et c'est fait exprès. En vrai, je suis presque content de retourner à l'école après une dizaine de jours de vacances. Mon géniteur ayant dégagé, l'école ne me parait plus être une torture. Après tout, comme l'a dit ma mère, je n'ai pas voulu de ces études et je ne serai pas obligé de les continuer l'année prochaine si je ne veux pas. Cette perspective me donne envie d'aller en cours, paradoxalement. C'est bien connu, quand on vous force à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas, c'est l'enfer, mais dès que ce n'est plus une obligation, d'un seul coup ça devient bien plus supportable. Et puis bon, j'ai des amis et un petit-ami à retrouver moi !

Depuis quelques jours, je me demande de plus en plus si le moment n'est pas venu pour moi…de faire mon coming-out. Après tout, mon intolérant de géniteur n'est plus là, et je sais que ma mère ne prendra pas mal le fait que je sois homosexuel. Ne vous méprenez pas hein, je compte pas lui dire que je sors avec mon surveillant, j'suis pas débile non plus, mais ce serait déjà un grand soulagement qu'elle sache que je suis gay. Et puis comme ça, mon petit frère aussi sera au courant. Non, il n'est toujours pas au courant, mais ce secret a assez duré. Après tout, moi je sais que mon petit frère est gay, mais lui ne sait pas que je le suis aussi. C'est pas très…honnête, je dois dire. Mais bon, j'avais mes raisons de ne pas vouloir confier mon petit secret à Kakeru. Mon frangin est adorable, mais il a une grosse tendance à gaffer facilement, ce qui n'est pas très compatible avec le concept de « secret ».

Enfin, je verrai ça une autre fois, je dois retourner à l'école là. Heureusement que les cours ne commencent que cet après-midi, ça m'aurait un peu saoulé de devoir partir hier soir. Je termine donc tranquillement de faire ma valise et mon sac, sous les yeux pétillants de mon petit frère, assis sur mon lit. Oui, il est là. Il est encore en vacances lui, il a deux semaines complètes et ne reprendra les cours que lundi prochain. Et croyez-moi, il compte bien profiter du fait que je sois encore là autant que possible. Mon frère est un peu collant oui, mais il est trop mignon, du coup je lui pardonne.

-**Nii-chan, tu reviens vendredi soir, hein ? **Me demande-t-il en se levant pour venir s'accrocher à mon dos.

-**Bien sûr Keru, je vais continuer de revenir tous les week-ends, **gloussé-je en réponse. **C'est vrai que ça fera un peu bizarre vu que je serai parti depuis à peine deux jours, mais c'est pas moi qui aie choisi d'avoir une semaine et demie de vacances au lieu d'une ou deux. **

-**Ça va faire un peu bizarre de passer la journée de jeudi à la maison sans toi, **soupire mon petit frère. **Je vais m'ennuyer…**

-**Allez Keru, tu vas survivre à l'ennui, t'en fais pas, **ricané-je. **Maman va te chouchouter pendant que je serai pas là. **

-**Dis nii-chan, maintenant que père est plus là, tu joueras avec moi à la console les week-ends au lieu de rester enfermé dans ta chambre ? S'il te plaiiiiiit ? **

-**Mais oui Keru, pas la peine de me supplier. Maintenant que j'ai plus personne sur le dos, j'aurai tout le temps pour jouer avec toi. **

-**Ouiiiii ! Merci nii-chan, t'es le meilleur ! **

-**Fais gaffe p'tit frère, ça c'est le genre de phrase que je suis susceptible de te ressortir plus tard quand je te ferai un sale coup et que tu diras que je suis méchant et que tu me détestes. Bon, je vais devoir y aller Keru, faudrait pas que je rate mon bus. **

-**Okay nii-chan ! À vendredi ! **

-**À vendredi Keru. **

Je prends mon petit frère dans mes bras, le serre fort contre moi, l'embrasse sur le front puis le lâche pour prendre mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule et ma valise dans ma main. Tout sourire, mon petit frère quitte ma chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Je regarde ma chambre un moment, voulant m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié, et mon regard tombe sur mon reflet dans le miroir en pied sur un des murs de ma chambre. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire. C'est que je me trouve pas mal depuis quelques jours, depuis que mon géniteur est parti en fait, et aujourd'hui je me trouve…encore mieux. Ouais, ça doit venir du sourire que j'ai. En plus, je ne porte pas mon uniforme, il est dans ma valise. Mon géniteur n'est plus là pour me faire des réflexions sur mon style vestimentaire, donc il est hors de question que je remette cet uniforme à la con tant que je ne serai pas obligé, c'est-à-dire tant quand je ne serai pas de retour à l'école. À la place, je porte un débardeur court blanc avec au-dessus une chemise légère en jean que j'ai retroussé aux coudes, évidemment j'ai mis le collier dragon que Ryuga m'a offert et que je mets pratiquement tous les jours, et en bas je porte un pantalon en toile beige et des baskets un peu montantes vert kaki. On approche de la fin du mois de mai, il fait de plus en plus beau, et je suis très content parce que ça me permet de me fringuer comme ça. Ouais bon par contre, c'est pas trop le moment pour ça, faut que j'y aille.

Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, pour de vrai cette fois, et sors de ma chambre en trainant ma valise. En bas des escaliers, je vois ma mère qui enlève un cadre d'un mur. Ouais, elle veut refaire un peu la déco maintenant que mon géniteur est parti, histoire de l'effacer définitivement de nos vies. Je dois avouer que cette idée me plait beaucoup, ce manoir est salement impersonnel quand même. Je suis sûr que ma mère saura faire de cette maison un endroit bien plus agréable.

-**Oh, mon ange, **dit-elle en m'entendant descendre les escaliers. **Alors ça y est, tu retournes à l'école ? **

-**Oui maman, je pars maintenant comme ça j'y serai pour le déjeuner, **répondé-je, arrivant en bas des escaliers. **J'ai qu'un seul cours cet après-midi, c'est tranquille comme rentrée. **

-**Tant mieux si tu te sens bien pour ta rentrée et que tu ne considères pas ça comme une corvée, **soupire ma mère avec soulagement, avant de lever la tête vers l'étage, plus précisément vers la porte de la chambre de mon frère. **Kakeru, viens dire au revoir à ton frère ! **

-**Déjà faiiiiiiiiiiit ! **Répond Kakeru depuis sa chambre.

-**Ouais, il squattait ma chambre pendant que je faisais ma valise et mon sac et il en a profité pour me dire au revoir, **ajouté-je en souriant.

-**Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué, j'étais tellement occupée à refaire un peu la décoration, **avoue ma mère en rougissant un peu.

-**C'est pas grave maman, **gloussé-je légèrement. **Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille maman, je ne voudrais pas rater mon bus. **

-**Oui, bien sûr mon ange, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en retard, **dit ma mère en souriant, me prenant dans ses bras. **Passe une bonne journée. **

-**Merci maman. Je serai de retour vendredi soir. **

-**Je sais, à vendredi mon ange. Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis, mais ne sèche pas les cours non plus, même s'ils t'ennuient. Termine ton année, et tu seras libre. **

-**Je sais maman, t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime…**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. **

Ma mère me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front, puis me laisse partir pour rejoindre mon arrêt de bus. Il est bientôt 11H, mon bus ne va vraiment pas tarder. Je me dépêche un peu, n'ayant pas franchement envie de le louper, et arrive à l'arrêt de bus pile en même temps que le bus. Quel timing ! Je grimpe dans mon bus, range mon valise puis mon sac, après avoir récupéré mon casque dedans, et m'installe tranquillement à la place qui est un peu devenu ma place attitrée depuis…depuis que je m'étais installé ici avec Ryuga, à l'époque où on était pas encore ensemble. Ouais, maintenant je suis tout le temps à l'avant du bus, et j'y suis bien. Je mets mon casque sur mes oreilles, l'allume pour le connecter à mon téléphone et lance ma musique avant de fermer les yeux. Allez, c'est parti pour environ une heure de trajet en musique. C'est qu'à force, j'adore ce bus moi. Ou alors je vois juste tout du bon côté depuis que mon géniteur est parti, c'est possible aussi et je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose.

Une heure plus tard, je descends du bus, toujours avec mon casque sur les oreilles, et me dirige vers cette grande école paumée au milieu de la forêt, trainant ma valise derrière moi. Vraiment, je suis presque content de revenir ici ! Bon, s'il n'y avait pas un certain Julian Konzern pour pourrir l'ambiance, ça serait vraiment beaucoup mieux ici, mais il ne faut pas trop rêver hein. Après une semaine et demie de vacances, je sens que la blondasse est requinquée et qu'il va avoir quelques envies de vengeance. Qu'il vienne, je l'attends. Mes ciseaux sont toujours prêts à défoncer sa coupe de cheveux et son égo s'il le faut. Il fait vraiment très beau aujourd'hui, j'ai presque trop chaud avec ma chemise en jean, pourtant elle est toute légère. Mmh, je sens que je vais prendre une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise en arrivant. Oui, je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me mets à marcher plus vite vers le dortoir Alpha. Je veux trop retrouver mes potes, c'est qu'ils m'ont manqué ces idiots !

Une fois arrivé au dortoir Alpha, je me dirige tout de suite vers la salle commune. S'ils ne sont pas là, alors je ne sais absolument pas où ils sont ! Très étonnamment, tous mes amis sont là, et mon petit-ami aussi. Bon, je l'embrasserai quand je serais monté dans ma chambre et qu'il m'aura discrètement suivi hein, comme d'habitude. Dashan est revenu hier soir, et là il a l'air un peu fatigué. Mmh, je ne crois pas que ça vienne du jet-lag ça, je pense que ça vient plutôt du fait que son petit-ami l'a un peu monopolisé et épuisé pendant ses vacances. Dynamis est reparti hier soir aussi, au plus grand dam de Chris, à qui son petit-ami manque déjà très fort. Il a passé la soirée à s'en plaindre hier soir sur notre conv' Messenger, on a tous cru qu'on allait l'assassiner tellement il était énervant à en faire des caisses… Chris la drama-queen.

-**Hé, Kyoya ! **S'exclame le blond en me voyant arriver. **T'es enfin revenu ! **

-**Je ne suis parti que pendant une semaine et demie, et contrairement à Dashan, j'étais juste à côté, **répondé-je, un peu perplexe.

-**Laisse tomber, depuis que son chéri est reparti, il est content de voir tout le monde, **ricane le brun.

-**Toi, t'as le droit de rien dire tant que tu porteras un col roulé alors que c'est bientôt l'été, **réplique le blond en pointant du doigt le haut que porte Dashan.

-**C'est pas un col roulé ignare, c'est juste un col montant ! **Se défend Dashan. **Je porte pas un pull non plus, juste un haut chinois traditionnel. J'ai le droit non ? **

-**Col roulé ou col montant, on connait très bien la raison pour laquelle tu portes ce truc aujourd'hui ! Ton copain a fait des siennes, héhé ! ~**

-**C'est ça, rigole saloperie… Oui, je porte ce haut parce que Chaoxin a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de me laisser des suçons absolument partout dans le cou, et oui j'ai chaud en plus à cause de ce truc, mais j'ai pas le choix… **

-**Tu sais qu'on a inventé le fond de teint hein ? **Ricane mon petit-ami.

-**Mais j'en ai plus de fond de teint, je l'ai terminé pendant mes vacances justement… **grogne le brun, rougissant légèrement. **Et j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en racheter… **

-**Ah ouais, en fait Chaoxin c'est une espèce de vampire et en réalité il essaie de te bouffer, **glousse Nile.

-**Nan nan, c'est juste un gros jaloux possessif et il marque son territoire, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas, **rétorque Dashan en levant les yeux au ciel avec un air à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

-**Vraiment, il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ton petit-ami Dashan, **dit Damian avec un petit sourire amusé.

-**Totalement, mais je suis con et je l'aime, donc j'accepte de supporter son caractère et ses délires de mec possessif, **soupire le brun, qui a l'air désespéré par lui-même.

-**Bon, je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie, je dois aller ranger mes affaires moi, **dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers, trainant toujours ma valise derrière moi.

Mes amis me répondent « Okay » presque tous en même temps et je me dépêche de monter les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, soulevant ma valise pour éviter de l'abîmer. Vous pourriez trouver ça étonnant, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activité aujourd'hui pour l'instant et les couloirs ne sont pas beaucoup fréquentés. En fait, la plupart des élèves qui étaient partis pour les vacances sont revenus hier soir, et presque tout ce petit monde se repose en attendant le déjeuner. Je les comprends…enfin, j'essaie. L'avion, c'est crevant. J'ai pris assez souvent l'avion dans ma vie, mais j'étais petit. Je me souviens simplement que les longs trajets étaient très ennuyeux, que je dormais presque tout le temps, et que quand je ne dormais pas ma mère me faisait marcher pour réactiver ma circulation sanguine. Quand j'étais petit, je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de faire ça, mais bon faut bien dire que je ne connaissais pas le concept de caillots et de risques d'anévrisme, tout ce genre de trucs… Oui bah j'étais encore en école primaire, fallait pas trop m'en demander non plus !

Quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, restée fermée pendant près de deux semaines, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est qu'elle m'aurait presque manqué cette chambre un peu trop impersonnelle ! Bon allez, je range tout mon foutoir et je retourne en bas avec les copains. Le premier truc que je remarque, c'est mon sac en bandoulière qui me sert de cartable et qui a passé toutes les vacances dans la chambre, sur mon bureau. Ouais ouais, je l'avais laissé ici, je voulais pas le ramener pour les vacances. Quand je suis en vacances, comme beaucoup de gens, j'aime pas vraiment voir des trucs qui me rappellent que je suis censé bosser… Après avoir poussé un petit soupir, je pose mon sac sur mon lit et monte aussi ma valise dessus pour l'ouvrir et la vider. Et c'est parti pour ranger mes fringues ! M'enfin, je sais que dans à peine deux minutes, je vais sûrement être interrompu par mon très cher surveillant qui viendra me dire bonjour. Je le connais par cœur maintenant.

À peine quelques minutes après que j'ai commencé à ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire de ma chambre, mon petit pronostic se révèle juste puisque j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je vous l'avais dit, je connais Ryuga par cœur maintenant. Je termine de plier et ranger le t-shirt que j'avais dans les mains et vais vers ma porte pour l'ouvrir en ricanant légèrement. Mon petit-ami ne perd pas une seconde pour rentrer dans ma chambre, ce à quoi je suis habitué. Ryuga fait souvent ça, il évite de trainer dans le couloir pour être sûr que personne ne le voit entrer et ne trouve ça bizarre. Je referme vite la porte derrière lui et me retrouve tout aussi vite dans ses bras, mon petit-ami m'ayant attrapé la main pour que je me retrouve contre lui. Ça aussi je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse.

-**Alors, je t'ai manqué Ryu ? **Ricané-je, levant les yeux vers mon surveillant.

-**Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, je t'ai plus vu en chair et en os depuis pratiquement une semaine, **me répond-il en ricanant lui aussi. **Depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir dans mon appartement, tu le sais bien ~**

-**Oui, je le sais, **répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin. **Et je me souviens de ce qu'on avait fait ~**

-**Encore heureux, sinon ça voudrait dire que tu as d'assez sérieux problèmes de mémoire. Dis, je me suis posé une question… Maintenant que ta mère a dégagé ton père, tu penses qu'on pourra se voir les week-ends où je suis chez moi ? **Me demande Ryuga, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-**Je pense que oui Ryu, ma mère me laisse sortir quand j'en ai envie. Tout ce qu'elle me demande, c'est de lui dire à quelle heure je rentre et de la prévenir si jamais finalement je rentre plus tard que ce que j'ai dit, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. **

-**Ça, c'est une super bonne nouvelle. Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de ne plus avoir à autant galérer pour pouvoir te voir. **

-**Moi aussi ça me plaisir Ryu. Tu sais… Je pense que le week-end prochain, je…je vais faire mon coming-out. J'en ai marre de cacher mon homosexualité à ma mère et mon frère. **

-**Je te comprends bébé, c'est une bonne chose. Ta mère n'est pas ton père, elle t'acceptera et t'aimera comme tu es. Moi, il y a très longtemps que j'ai fait mon coming-out, j'étais plus jeune que toi, mais j'avais une confiance absolue en mes parents et je savais que ça leur poserait aucun problème. Bon j'avoue, ma mère a trouvé le moyen de râler parce qu'elle aurait bien voulu des petits-enfants, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle aime bien râler même quand il y a pas de raisons de râler. **

-**Même si tu avais confiance en tes parents…tu avais peur de leur dire ? **

-**Peur… Ce n'est pas le mot exact. J'avais une petite appréhension, une petite angoisse, une espèce de petite voix stupide qui disait « Oui, mais s'ils étaient…déçus ? », mais j'ai réussi à passer outre. **

-**Je vois…**

-**T'inquiète pas Kyo, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer pour toi. **

Ryuga me sourit et m'embrasse, ce qui me détend assez rapidement. Ouais, on se comprend sur ce sujet-là, c'est jamais facile un coming-out… On a beau avoir confiance, on a beau être presque totalement sûr que les gens à qui on veut avouer la vérité vont bien le prendre, il y a toujours une toute petite appréhension, une angoisse dont il est presque impossible de se débarrasser. Quand on aime des gens, qu'on tient à eux plus que tout, la peur de les perdre s'insinue à la moindre occasion, et est paralysante. Mais je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter au sujet de mon coming-out. J'ai confiance, je sais que tout ce que ma mère veut, c'est que je sois heureux, peu importe comment ou avec qui. Maintenant que je suis rassuré, je romps le baiser que j'étais en train de partager avec mon petit-ami et le pousse doucement vers la sortie, parce que j'ai toujours mes affaires à ranger. Il ricane, mais il s'exécute et quitte ma chambre discrètement après m'avoir embrassé encore une fois. J'ai du rangement à finir moi, non mais ho !

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon rangement est terminé et je vais pouvoir tranquillement retourner auprès de mes amis. Et me prendre une bouteille de thé glacé à la framboise, parce que je commence à avoir chaud moi. Je sors de ma chambre, prends soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière moi, et alors que je m'apprête à retourner en bas dans la salle commune, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil des mèches blondes passer près de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner et vois Julian qui se dirige vers l'autre bout du couloir, là où il y a la chambre de son pote Wales. Il porte ses fringues normales, qui le font ressembler à un aristo, mais il a un peu changé de coupe de cheveux. Tiens tiens, on se demande bien pourquoi. Il semble avoir senti mon regard sur lui puisqu'il se retourne un peu pour me regarder. Il ricane, ce ricanement si reconnaissable mais qu'il n'avait plus sorti depuis un moment, et je lui réponds en ricanant moi aussi et en mimant des ciseaux avec mes doigts. Ça suffit pour que la blondasse perde son petit sourire en coin et fronce les sourcils avant de se retourner et de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son pote. Eh ouais mon gars, t'es prêt à en découdre à nouveau, mais moi je suis toujours prêt à te tenir tête, autant qu'il le faudra.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Barbie, le retour ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Laisse-moi lui couper les cheveux encore une fois, s'il te plait. _**

**_Moi : Tu verras bien ! X)_**

**_Chris : Décidément, tu l'épargnes pas ce pauvre Dashan ! XD_**

**_Moi : Oui, et c'est très drôle à écrire ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : J'imagine._**

**_Moi : Allez, on ne s'éternise pas ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mardi puisque dimanche je ne serai pas là ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Je vais profiter de ma tranquillité…_**

**_Moi : *pense* Oh ça oui, profite Kyo ! Le prochain chapitre de l'omégaverse risque de te mettre dans un drôle d'état ! X)_**

**_Chris : Allez, tous à nos valises ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Yes ! Salut tout le monde ! ^^_**


	34. Tout était trop beau

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Tu n'es qu'une saloperie. _**

**_Moi : Héhé, j'ai pas pu résister ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Eh bah lis le chapitre et tu sauras ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça implique un certain Julian Konzern…_**

**_Moi : Je vous ai dit de lire le chapitre si vous voulez savoir ! _**

**_Chris : Bah vite alors ! Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! Voilà, maintenant on peut le lire ! _**

**_Moi : Euh… Bah oui du coup... Bon chapitre tout le monde X)_**

**_Kyoya : Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un café moi…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Tiens, je pensais que t'aurais des questions pour Damian toi ! X)  
La colo de l'enfer ! Ryu et Kyo en monos, et nous en vacances ! Va y avoir des morts c'est sûr ! XD_**

**_Marius : Vous m'avez pas laissé vos questions pour Jack et Damian… Faut me les laisser pour que je puisse écrire un peu à l'avance, sivouplait ^^'  
Rien qu'à la place passager de la voiture de ma mère je m'énerve, qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'avais le volant dans les mains ! XD  
J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre bonus, comme le précédent ! Je suis contente qu'il ait plu du coup ! n_n  
P.S : (Moi : Kiddou, t'es revenu ! \n_n/ Kidd : Ouais ouais. Faut que je commence à réfléchir à ce que je vais emmener en vacances pour bien défoncer Maldeka ! Law : On part dans deux semaines Eustass-ya, t'as le temps. Kidd : Je planifie, l'infirmière ! Law : *ricane* Tu connais ce mot ? Kidd : Ta gueule ! Moi : Aaaah, il y a de l'ambiance à nouveau ! n_n)_**

**_Jinwrite : Euh… C'est pas dangereux de ne pas noter son mot de passe de compte ? XD  
Je pourrais écrire une thèse entière sur le RyuKyo ! XD  
Effectivement, ça manque de RyuKeru ! Je remédierai à ça dans le prochain chapitre bonus ! ^^_**

* * *

Après avoir rangé mes affaires, profité un peu de mon petit-ami et croisé l'autre Barbie avec une coupe un peu plus rasée sur les côtés de la tête, je redescends retrouver mes potes dans la salle commune. C'est bizarre, Ryuga n'est pas là… Bah, il devait avoir quelque chose à faire et il est passé dans sa chambre, elle est juste à côté de la mienne après tout. Dashan est toujours en train de se débattre avec le col de son haut qui lui tient trop chaud. Le pauvre, il subit quand même pas mal à cause de son petit-ami. Mais bon, si ça fait 5 ans que ça dure entre eux, c'est bien qu'ils s'aiment vraiment, peu importe que l'un des deux soit un gros possessif pratiquement jaloux maladif. Quelques minutes après que je sois redescendu, Ryuga redescend à son tour, sifflotant et les mains dans ses poches. Mmh, ma théorie était juste je pense. Au moment où il s'apprête à se poser sur le canapé, entre Dashan et moi, un énorme bruit de gargouillis retentit de la pièce, et quand je dis énorme je promets que c'est pas tant exagéré que ça. On se lance tous des regards perplexes, se demandant lequel d'entre nous peut être affamé au point que son ventre fasse un bruit pareil, et on obtient notre réponse en remarquant que Damian rougit à vue d'œil.

-**D-Désolé, j-j'ai zappé le petit-déjeuner ce matin, **bafouille le bleu, aussi rouge que la mèche de notre surveillant.

-**C'est vrai qu'on t'a pas vu au petit-déj ce matin, on s'est demandé ce que tu faisais et puis quand on t'a retrouvé on a oublié de te demander où t'étais passé, **fait remarquer Nile.

-**En fait, j'ai appelé Jack ce matin, et puis du coup j'ai complètement oublié de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et maintenant j'ai super faim… **explique Damian, toujours tout rouge.

-**Eh bah il est plus que temps d'aller à la bouffe alors ! **S'exclame Chris en se levant comme un ressort. **En plus c'est la rentrée, je crois qu'on va avoir du katsudon ! J'adore ça, c'est ma meilleure découverte culinaire japonaise ! **

-**Du…katsudon ? C'est quoi du katsudon ? **Demande notre ami égyptien, un sourcil haussé en signe d'incompréhension, tout comme Damian qui ne semble pas connaître ce merveilleux plat lui non plus.

-**Un plat japonais plutôt familial, c'est pas un truc compliqué, **répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **C'est du porc pané avec du riz, généralement servi dans un bol. **

-**Woah, ça a l'air vachement bon, **dit le plus petit de notre bande en souriant, l'air un peu rêveur.

-**Ouais, bah le katsudon du réfectoire de l'école, je suis sûr qu'il sera jamais aussi bon que celui de ma mère, **répliqué-je en ricanant.

-**Les plats d'un réfectoire, aussi bons soient-ils, ne seront jamais à la hauteur des plats d'une maman qui cuisine avec tout son amour, **rétorque mon petit-ami en ricanant lui aussi.

-**Ça, c'est sûr ! Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant que ta mère a dégagé ton enfoiré de padré, on pourrait venir manger chez toi un week-end pour goûter le fameux katsudon si délicieux de ta maman, Kyoya ? **Glousse le blondinet.

-**Ma foi, c'est fort possible, **répondé-je en souriant. **Je suis sûr que ma mère adorerait vous rencontrer, elle est très contente que je me sois fait des amis. Si je lui dis que vous voulez venir déjeuner, non seulement elle va être ravie mais en plus elle va se donner le plus de mal possible pour faire un déjeuner par-fait ! **

-**Okay, c'est bon, je veux absolument venir déjeuner chez toi Kyoya ! **S'exclame Chris.

-**Oui bah on verra ça plus tard, on peut aller manger s'il vous plait ? **Supplie pratiquement Damian, la main sur son ventre. **J'en peux plus moi, j'ai trop faim…**

-**Oui oui, on y va ! **Répond immédiatement le blond en souriant.

En gloussant, on sort tous de la salle commune pour aller au réfectoire. On va se taper un bon déjeuner, et après c'est retour en cours. Enfin, ça va pas être l'horreur non plus, nous on a un seul cours cet après-midi ! Dashan il en a deux lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours plus de cours que nous, ce qui n'est pas trop étonnant j'imagine puisqu'il est en deuxième année. Sur le chemin du réfectoire, Ryuga se rapproche un peu de moi, pas trop pour que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre de l'extérieur, et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

-**Si tu invites toute la bande chez toi pour un déjeuner lors d'un petit week-end sympa, moi je vais être sur le banc de touche, **ricane mon petit-ami. **Je peux pas venir déjeuner chez la mère d'un des étudiants que je surveille, ce serait chelou. **

-**T'en fais pas, je demanderai à ma mère de te garder une part de katsudon de côté, et je viendrai chez toi avec pour que tu puisses goûter, **dis-je en réponse, avec un sourire amusé.

-**Trop aimable, **rétorque Ryuga en souriant aussi.

-**Le katsudon, c'est un peu la spécialité de ma mère, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois privé du droit d'y goûter, **gloussé-je. **Et ta mère, c'est quoi sa spécialité ? Enfin…elle en a une déjà ? **

-**Yep, les nouilles instantanées. Je te l'ai dit, ma mère est médecin, elle a pratiquement jamais le temps de cuisiner. C'est mon père qui cuisine la plupart du temps. **

-**Et du coup, c'est quoi la spécialité de ton père ? **

-**Il en a pas vraiment, il aime bien cuisiner et il change très souvent de…je sais pas trop comment dire, de « mood ». Pendant une période, il cuisinait des omelettes avec plein de trucs différents à côté, pour tester, il y a pas longtemps il s'est mis à cuisiner un peu végétarien, et maintenant…bah maintenant, il aime bien faire des rouleaux de printemps en entrée, et c'est cool. **

-**Ah ouais carrément, il y a un vrai cordon bleu chez toi ! **

-**Ouais euh, je te rappelle que j'habite plus chez mes parents, c'est mon frère qui me raconte tout ça. **

-**Ah oui c'est vrai… Au fait, tu dis que ta mère elle est médecin, mais elle fait quoi précisément ? Enfin…si c'est pas trop indiscret.**

-**Non, t'inquiète. Elle est médecin généraliste. Elle a beaucoup de boulot du coup, des rendez-vous toute la journée et elle rentre à la maison vers 20H. Je préfère toujours ça que chirurgien, si elle bossait à l'hosto, je l'aurais jamais vu quand j'étais gamin ! **

-**Tu viens de résumer la présence de mon père avant le collège : je le voyais jamais, et je m'en portais très bien. **

-**Je te crois, mais tu sais bien que mes parents ne sont pas comme ton père. **

-**Je sais. **

En continuant de discuter, on arrive au réfectoire. C'est la rentrée, donc il y a pas mal de monde au réfectoire ce midi. J'ai même l'impression qu'il y a plus de monde que d'habitude… C'est le katsudon qui attire tout le monde ? Après plusieurs minutes à faire la queue avec nos petits plateaux, on se retrouve avec nos bols de katsudon et on peut aller s'assoir. Depuis près de deux mois qu'on est ici, on a pratiquement notre table attitrée au réfectoire. Personne ne se met jamais dessus, même quand il y a beaucoup de monde. Pas fâchés d'être enfin arrivés à table, surtout Damian qui meurt de faim, on s'installe en moins de deux secondes et on se jette presque littéralement sur notre déjeuner. Je goûte sans attendre le katsudon de l'école, impatient de pouvoir comparer avec celui de ma mère, et je suis plutôt surpris. Woah, il est vraiment bon, c'est du haut niveau. Pas aussi bon que celui de ma mère, ça c'est impossible de toute façon, mais c'est l'un des meilleurs katsudons que j'ai jamais mangé en tout cas.

-**La vache, c'est super bon ce plat ! **S'exclame Damian, des grains de riz tout autour de la bouche. **Faut que j'apprenne à refaire ça chez moi, je dois absolument faire goûter à Jack.**

-**C'est pas très compliqué tu sais, c'est juste du riz et du porc pané, **réplique Ryuga, son bol dans les mains. **Le plus compliqué, c'est la cuisson du riz en fait. Faut pas que ça colle, enfin pas trop. **

-**Raaah, mais sérieusement, comment on fait pour manger du riz avec des baguettes ?! **S'énerve Nile, tentant désespérément de manger ses grains de riz, qui eux préfèrent retourner dans son bol.

-**Tu tiens mal tes baguettes, attends, **glousse Chris en lâchant son déjeuner pour positionner correctement les doigts de Nile sur ses baguettes. **T'as jamais mangé dans un resto japonais ou quoi ? **

-**Puisque ça t'intéresse, non, j'ai jamais mangé dans un resto japonais, **répond l'égyptien, l'air un peu vexé.

-**Te vexe pas Nile, je rigolais ! **Rétorque le blondinet, toujours en train d'aider Nile à bien mettre ses doigts sur ses baguettes. **Voilà, comme ça, ça devrait mieux marcher. **

-**Au fait, vous avez quoi comme cours vous cet après-midi ? **Demande Dashan, son bol bien entamé. **Vous en avez qu'un seul vous, non ? **

-**Ouais, on a cours de marketing, **lui répond Nile, qui arrive enfin à manger son riz. **Enthousiasme…**

-**Aaaah, Mr. Doji nous avait manqué tiens ! **S'exclame sarcastiquement Chris. **C'est reparti pour les cours encore plus ennuyeux qu'un après-midi sous la pluie chez mamie ! **

Le reste du déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur, mais vous connaissez le dicton : le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Résultat : le déjeuner se termine déjà, et il est temps de retourner chercher nos affaires au dortoir pour aller en cours. Enfin, pas tout de suite non plus, le cours ne commence que dans une demi-heure à peu près. On se lève tous de table, pour certains avec le reste de leur dessert dans la bouche, on débarrasse et on sort du réfectoire pour rejoindre le dortoir Alpha. Il n'y a pas tant de monde qui s'agite pour aller en cours au final, je crois que les 3ème année et au-delà n'ont pas de cours cet après-midi, ou alors ils sont plus tard que les nôtres. C'est le moment où on se sépare pour tous aller chercher nos trucs dans nos chambres. Il n'y a que Ryuga qui reste évidemment dans la salle commune, vu que lui va juste aller surveiller les couloirs cet après-midi. Il est pas enthousiaste, je vous le dis. En sautant des marches, je remonte dans ma chambre pour me changer, ouais ouais, faut bien que je le remette à un moment, et récupérer mon sac de cours. Je ne croise presque personne dans les escaliers, j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop surpris. Il y en a qui attendent vraiment le dernier moment pour aller en cours, mais genre vraiment le dernier dernier moment.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je commence par dégager mes fringues pour enfiler mon uniforme version estivale. Ça veut juste dire que je ne porte pas ma veste et que je retrousse les manches de ma chemise pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Je me change rapidement, récupère mon sac de cours pour y fourrer mon ordi, ma trousse et ma pochette avec mes feuilles et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié. Après m'être bien assuré que je n'ai rien oublié, je ressors, fermant bien à clé derrière moi, et retourne dans les escaliers pour redescendre jusqu'à la salle commune. Alors que je m'apprête à descendre la deuxième portion d'escalier, menant vers le 2ème étage, j'aperçois quelqu'un qui monte vers le 3ème du coin de l'œil mais je n'ai pas le temps de bien voir la personne en question parce que…je sens quelque chose cogner dans mes pieds. Emporté par l'élan que j'avais en descendant, je n'arrive pas à me rattraper à temps et je…je tombe dans les escaliers devant l'accès au 2ème étage. Mon seul réflexe, c'est de mettre mes bras devant mon visage pour le protéger. Quand j'arrive tout en bas, sur le palier du 2ème, je me sens à moitié assommé et j'ai mal partout, mais j'ai surtout mal à la cheville gauche. Pitié, dites-moi que je me suis pas pété un truc en tombant…

En haut des escaliers que je viens de dévaler, j'entends un ricanement qui ne tarde pas à s'éloigner, ou plus précisément à monter. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je suis sûr que c'était Julian. L'enfoiré, il m'a fait un croche-pied… Il est complètement inconscient et psychopathe ce mec, j'aurais pu me péter la nuque en tombant et mourir, mais ça visiblement il n'y a pas pensé. Putain, j'ai tellement mal, mais faut que je me relève. J'essaie de me remettre debout, et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai laissé tomber mon sac en haut des escaliers. Heureusement, sinon mon ordinateur aurait pris extrêmement cher… Alors que je suis presque debout, je pose mon pied gauche par terre et ressens une douleur fulgurante qui me fait retomber au sol. Oh non bordel, tu vas pas me dire que je me suis pété une cheville en tombant ?! Ne voulant pas y croire, j'essaie de m'appuyer à nouveau sur mon pied gauche, mais la même douleur envahit ma cheville et mon pied et j'étouffe un cri entre mes dents. Non, c'est pas possible putain, pas ça ! J'crois que je vais en chialer de rage et de frustration…

-**Hé… Ça va ? **Demande une voix pas très assurée au-dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête vers la personne qui vient de me parler et reconnait le garçon pâle et maigrichon qui partage la chambre de Julian, Reiji. Evidemment, en tombant j'ai dû faire beaucoup de bruit, et il est à cet étage donc il m'a probablement entendu. Penché sur moi, les cheveux de sa frange ne cachent plus ses yeux comme d'habitude. Son regard est…triste et mélancolique. Dans ses yeux jaunes, je lis de l'inquiétude pour moi, et elle est sincère, mais je lis surtout de la tristesse et une espèce de peur qui n'a pas de sens pour moi. Je m'apprête à répondre quand j'entends des pas qui montent rapidement vers nous. Ryuga ne tarde pas à apparaitre, seulement l'air perplexe, mais quand il me voit par terre, la perplexité laisse place à de l'inquiétude.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? **Demande notre surveillant en venant près de moi. **J'ai entendu un gros bruit… Kyoya, ça va ? **

-**M-Moi aussi j'ai entendu le…le bruit, c'est pour ça que je suis venu… **bredouille Reiji, baissant la tête comme s'il avait honte de simplement être là.

-**Je… Ryuga, on m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers, **dis-je, encore un peu perdu. **Julian m'a fait tomber…**

À la mention du nom de Julian, Reiji semble soudain très mal à l'aise et repart dans le couloir du 2ème étage en bredouillant des paroles sans aucun sens. J'ai l'impression que ce mec…n'a plus toute sa tête, c'est étrange. Ryuga est tellement concentré sur moi qu'il ne prête aucune attention à Reiji. Mon petit-ami semble littéralement en train de bouillir de rage.

-**Julian a fait…quoi ? **Demande-t-il, étrangement calme. Beaucoup trop calme en fait, c'est sûr qu'il va péter un plomb…

-**Il m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers…** soupiré-je. **Je redescendais avec mes affaires pour rejoindre tout le monde en bas, il montait du 2****ème****, et il m'a fait un croche-pied… Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est allé trop vite, mais une fois arrivé tout en bas des escaliers…je suis sûr d'avoir entendu son ricanement. **

-**Je jure sur mon honneur que je vais défoncer cette espèce de petit con de blondinet de merde, **gronde froidement Ryuga, ses yeux dorés semblant lancer des éclairs.

-**Évite s'il te plait, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis Ryu, **dis-je à voix basse, voulant être sûr que personne ne puisse nous entendre, bien qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous.

-**Là… Là il a franchi la limite de ma putain de patience. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. **

-**Ryu, s'il te plait, ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant… Tu…Tu pourrais aller chercher mon sac en haut des escaliers ? Je l'ai fait tomber quand Julian m'a fait un croche-pied…**

-**Pourquoi…tu me demandes d'aller le chercher ? Tu ne peux…oh putain, me dis pas qu'à cause de cet enfoiré, tu t'es cassé un truc, parce que là je vais vraiment imploser. **

-**Je sais pas ! Je peux plus me lever, j'ai atrocement mal à la cheville gauche ! **

-**Okay okay, ne t'énerve pas mon cœur. Pardon, je devrais pas t'oppresser comme ça, je fais n'importe quoi… Je vais chercher ton sac, et après je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, okay ? **

-**M-Mais, et mon cours ? Faut pas que je me prenne une absence…**

-**Kyoya, si tu vas à l'infirmerie, tu seras tout excusé pour ton absence. Et puis ton cours est dans environ vingt minutes, peut-être…si ce n'est pas trop grave, peut-être que tu seras revenu à temps. **

Après avoir soupiré, je hoche la tête pour dire que j'ai compris et que je suis d'accord pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ça ne m'enchante pas des masses, mais si je me suis cassé la cheville, il faut arranger ça le plus vite possible. Ryuga vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin, m'embrasse rapidement, puis se redresse pour aller chercher mon sac en haut des escaliers. Une fois qu'il l'a récupéré, il le met sur son épaule et revient vers moi. En faisant très attention, il passe son bras droit sous mes genoux et son bras gauche autour de mes épaules, puis me soulève dans ses bras pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie. C'est un peu gênant d'être porté comme ça, comme une princesse ou une jeune mariée, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de devoir faire du cloche-pied accroché à Ryuga jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Toujours très prudemment, Ryuga descend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du dortoir et se dépêche de sortir sans même prendre le temps de checker la salle commune. Nos potes vont se demander où je suis passé, ou plutôt où on est passé.

Très rapidement, mon surveillant se dirige vers l'extrémité du bâtiment où j'ai presque toujours cours. Je n'y vais presque jamais, mais je sais qu'il y a l'infirmerie à cet endroit. Comme les cours sont censés commencer dans quelques minutes, je suppose qu'il n'y aura personne. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se trouve que j'avais raison : il n'y a personne. Ryuga passe donc à côté des sièges de la salle d'attente et toque directement à la porte de l'infirmerie, un peu entrouverte. Une voix claire et féminine lui dit d'entrer, et il pousse la porte avec son épaule. L'infirmière est une jeune femme, elle doit sûrement avoir à peu près le même âge que Ryuga, et elle est très surprise de me voir dans les bras du surveillant. Rapidement, mon petit-ami lui explique que je suis tombé dans les escaliers et que j'ai mal à la cheville gauche suite à cette chute. L'infirmière hoche la tête et demande à Ryuga de me poser sur le lit médical dans la pièce. Il s'exécute, m'aide à enlever ma chaussure gauche puis vient se mettre à côté de moi. L'infirmière se lève de derrière son bureau, nous rejoint et s'attèle à palper ma cheville dans tous les sens. Putain, ça fait vraiment mal. J'espère qu'elle va pas faire ça trop longtemps parce que je vais finir par hurler moi.

-**Bon, ce n'est pas fracturé, c'est juste foulé, **finit-elle par dire. **Il faudra poser une attèle pour maintenir la cheville en place quelques temps, et il va te falloir des béquilles au début.**

-**Super… **grogné-je.

-**Estime-toi heureux, pour une chute dans les escaliers alors que tu courais, tu t'en sors très bien, **rétorque-t-elle. **Tu vas avoir des bleus sur les bras et les jambes à cause de la chute, mais juste une cheville foulée, c'est presque miraculeux. **

-**Je sais, mais ça m'énerve… **soupiré-je.

-**Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas te poser l'attèle ici, il va falloir que tu ailles à l'hôpital pour ça, ou chez ton médecin. Je vais faire une ordonnance pour tes parents. **

-**Q-Quoi ? Mais je vais faire comment en attendant ? **

-**Je peux te prêter des béquilles en attendant, j'en ai ici. Tu fais quelle taille s'il te plait ? **

Après lui avoir répondu, elle part dans une pièce un peu à l'arrière et revient avec une paire de béquilles. Pendant qu'elle retourne à son bureau, Ryuga m'aide à me relever et à prendre appui sur les béquilles. Elle écrit rapidement l'ordonnance pour mes parents, enfin ma mère mais ça elle ne le sait pas, la donne à Ryuga pour qu'il la range dans mon sac et me dit de faire attention à ne pas poser le pied gauche par terre. Je n'ai jamais marché avec des béquilles, c'est plutôt mon casse-cou de petit frère qui a l'habitude de ça, mais je n'ai pas trop de mal à m'en sortir avec celles que l'infirmière m'a prêté. Ryuga reste quand même collé à moi, au cas-où je trébucherais. Il m'accompagne jusque devant l'amphi où j'ai cours dans quelques minutes, et évidemment tout le monde se retourne sur nous à cause de mes béquilles. Je sens que je vais adorer ça, youhou… Juste devant la porte de l'amphi, Chris, Damian et Nile discutent et ils écarquillent les yeux en nous voyant arriver.

-**Kyoya, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! **S'exclame Nile en venant vers moi.

-**On te voyait pas arriver alors on s'est dit que tu devais trainer et que tu nous rejoindrais ici, mais visiblement tu as été retenu contre ta volonté, **rajoute Damian en regardant la cheville que je garde en l'air.

-**Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, ou plutôt on m'a fait tomber, **soupiré-je.

-**Laisse-moi deviner… Julian Konzern ? **Ricane sarcastiquement Chris.

-**Ouais, **répondé-je. **J'ai la cheville gauche foulée, faut qu'on me pose une attèle. **

-**Putain, cet enfoiré de blondasse a vraiment un putain de problème dans son crâne, **fulmine le blond. **Ça lui a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde que t'aurais pu te briser la nuque et mourir ? **

-**Soit il n'y a effectivement pas pensé, soit il le savait pertinemment et dans ce cas-là il est encore plus cinglé que ce qu'on croyait, **dit Nile d'un air assez neutre, mais en réalité ses yeux jettent des éclairs.

La porte de l'amphi s'ouvre à ce moment-là, et les étudiants commencent à rentrer. Ryuga me repasse mon sac, nous dit au revoir et part surveiller les couloirs, puis on rentre dans l'amphi à notre tour. On monte à l'endroit où on s'installe toujours, bien que je galère un peu à monter les marches de l'amphi, et on se pose vite. Le cours ne tarde pas à commencer, toujours aussi chiant que d'habitude, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis inquiet pour Ryuga… Il était beaucoup trop calme devant l'amphi quand on parlait de Julian, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être comme ça. En fait, depuis l'infirmerie il est bien trop calme. J'espère qu'il va pas faire une connerie sous le coup de la colère, je ne veux pas qu'il s'attire des ennuis.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Héhé, détestez-moi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?! Et d'abord Nile qui se fait chloroformer la tronche, et ensuite Damian qui se fait taillader le dos, et maintenant moi qui me pète une cheville à cause de la blondasse ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Faut bien que la fic avance ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais effectivement faire une connerie au prochain chapitre… _**

**_Moi : Tu verras la semaine prochaine ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Dis-donc, il va servir à quelque chose Reiji ou tu comptes juste lui faire trainer sa tronche de dépressif dans certains chapitres ?_**

**_Moi : Vous verrez ! Roooh, je vais pas tout balancer quand même ! _**

**_Chris : Okay, okay ! X)_**

**_Moi : Sinon, j'ai vérifié, et effectivement je pars en vacances le 3 août, donc le chapitre du blog des bladers ne sera pas le 4 ! Je le posterai la semaine suivante, le 11 ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Une semaine de repos, sans chapitre, hallelujah…_**

**_Moi : La ferme, Kyo… -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Du coup, dimanche il va enfin y avoir le nouveau chapitre de ton omegaverse ? _**

**_Moi : Yes ! Et on a passé les 3 500 vues sur cette fic d'ailleurs, j'suis trop contente ! \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : Au secours… _**

**_Chris : T'arrêtes jamais de râler toi hein ? X)_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**


	35. Les émotions de Ryuga

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà le chapitre 35, un chapitre bien différent des autres ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Et il a quoi de spécial, vu que je ne suis pas Ryu et que je ne les lis pas en avance ?_**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Ryuga ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, du coup ça change. _**

**_Chris : J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne ! _**

**_Moi : Avant de commencer, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Il y a eu un update concernant mes vacances !_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Ah ?_**

**_Moi : Je pensais que je partais environ une semaine…mais en fait je pars 10 jours. Donc je reviens chez moi le 13 août, dans deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui en fait… Ce qui veut dire que le prochain chapitre du blog des bladers est décalé d'une semaine, je le posterai le 18, et que le prochain chapitre de Mon réconfort n'arrivera que dans trois longues semaines… ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Hallelujah, le répit dure plus longtemps que prévu ! _**

**_Chris : Nos vacances là-bas aussi du coup ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Ah… Ah merde, ça j'y avais pas pensé…_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Voilà, ça c'est dit, donc maintenant on peut faire le disclaimer et laissez place au chapitre ! Qui se dévoue ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Oui j'ai compris, tu veux que Ziggurat en prenne plein la tronche ! XD  
Okay Nile, comment gérer tous ses problèmes ? XD_**

**_Jinwrite : C'est un choix de laisser beaucoup plus transparaitre le côté oméga de Kyoya que le côté alpha de Ryuga ! C'est une manière de montrer que Kyoya se sent beaucoup + défini par le fait d'être un oméga que Ryuga par le fait d'être un alpha. Accessoirement, comme Ryuga est sous suppressant, son côté dominant et agressif est atténué. Voilà ! n_n  
Oui, tu peux aller zigouiller Ziggurat ! XD_**

**_Marius : Trois enfants, dans la vraie vie, c'est pas toujours super… Le fameux enfant du milieu, coincé dans la place la plus inconfortable ! Moi je n'ai qu'une grande sœur, donc on est une fratrie de deux, mais ma meilleure amie a une fratrie de trois et est le fameux enfant du milieu ! C'est pas toujours drôle ! X)  
J'imagine même pas la réaction qu'on peut avoir quand on se fait mettre la pression à 18 ans pour avoir des enfants ! Bonjour l'angoisse !  
P.S : (Moi : Maldeka, j'ai dit à Kiddou que tu voulais faire la paix… Il a explosé de rire, et actuellement il rigole encore… ^^' Law : *ricane* Je crois que ça veut dire non. Moi : ^^')_**

* * *

Après avoir laissé Kyoya et presque tout le reste de la bande à leur cours de marketing, normalement je suis censé aller surveiller les couloirs jusqu'à environ 17H, mais là c'est mort. Je suis beaucoup trop énervé pour ça. Tant que j'aurai pas retrouvé cet enfoiré de Julian et que je lui aurai pas fait comprendre que là, il a définitivement dépassé la limite de ma putain de patience, je pourrai pas me concentrer sur autre chose. J'vais pas le cogner, j'suis pas con, mais je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer un truc pareil. Je l'avais déjà eu très mauvaise quand il avait tailladé le dos de Damian, mais là… Déjà, il s'en est pris au mec que j'aime, donc j'ai envie de l'atomiser, mais en plus il aurait pu le tuer, merde ! Soit il n'a même pas pensé au fait qu'en faisant tomber Kyoya dans les escaliers il pourrait le tuer, et dans ce cas-là il est très con en plus d'être totalement tordu, soit il y a bien pensé et il l'a fait quand même, et alors c'est définitivement un putain de psychopathe. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, actuellement je m'en fous totalement. Il a fait volontairement tomber Kyoya dans les escaliers, et je vais bien lui faire comprendre que s'il refait un truc pareil, on retrouvera pas tous les morceaux de son cadavre.

Comme il n'a pas cours, je suis pratiquement sûr de savoir où est passé ce petit fils de pute. Il ne peut pas être avec son pote avec une coupe émo moche là, Wales, parce que lui il a cours, donc il doit être en train de fumer derrière le dortoir. Il fume assez régulièrement, mais surtout quand il est fier d'un de ses coups, alors c'est sûr qu'il y sera. Je vais lui faire bouffer son putain de mégot et prier pour que ça lui foute le feu de l'intérieur et qu'il devienne une torche humaine. Non, en vrai je vais pas faire ça, mais je vais en rêver cette nuit. Sur le chemin vers le dortoir Alpha, je croise quelques élèves qui n'ont pas cours ou qui sont en retard, et vu la tronche qu'ils tirent tous, je dois avoir mon expression des très mauvais jours. Moi je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais c'est pratiquement sûr que j'ai effectivement mon expression de « je passe une très mauvaise journée et j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre ».

Arrivé près du dortoir, je fais le tour pour aller derrière le bâtiment, face à la forêt. C'est là que les élèves vont pour fumer, et pas que du tabac, et faire à peu près tous les trucs qu'ils veulent garder secrets. Après, y a les types comme moi qui y vont simplement pour être un peu tranquille. Et comme je m'y attendais, cette petite pute de Julian Konzern est en train de fumer ici, appuyé contre le mur du dortoir. Il est là, appuyé tellement insupportablement nonchalamment contre ce foutu mur blanc en crépi, sa clope fumante entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite. Il a enlevé sa saleté de veste en queue-de-pie, donc il est là avec sa putain de chemise noire retroussée aux coudes. On dirait le cliché du beau mec que toutes les meufs veulent se taper dans une comédie romantique, avant de se rendre compte que le mec est certes beau, mais que c'est surtout un gros connard. Remarque, c'est ce qu'est cette blondasse de merde : un beau mec, mais surtout un gros connard, et un énorme psychopathe par-dessus le marché. Putain, à le voir là comme ça, un putain de sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ça me donne envie de lui prendre la tête et de la lui racler contre le crépi du mur. Ouais, ça aussi j'en rêverai cette nuit.

-**Ça va Konzern, je te dérange ? **Grondé-je froidement pour attirer son attention.

Julian ne sursaute pas, il sait que je suis là depuis un moment, il m'a sans doute vu arriver du coin de l'œil ou alors il m'a entendu. Sa seule réaction, c'est de sourire encore plus et de ramener sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour tirer une autre bouffée, ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers moi. Je déteste ce petit con, je le hais !

-**Non, pas du tout Ryuga, **me répond-il avec une désinvolture tellement énervante. **Que me vaut le plaisir ?**

-**Comme si tu ne le savais pas, **grogné-je en réponse. **Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. **

-**Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **rétorque-t-il en essayant d'avoir un ton de voix innocent. **Je n'ai rien fait récemment. Je suis juste allé dans ma chambre récupérer mon paquet de cigarettes, je suis passé voir Wales avant qu'il parte en cours, et je suis redescendu ici pour fumer. Il s'est passé quelque chose entretemps ? Je ne suis pas au…**

-**Arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi, espèce de sale petit con complètement tordu, **le coupé-je froidement et rageusement, sentant mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et serrant mes poings au point que j'en enfonce mes propres ongles dans les paumes de mes mains.

Je n'avais jamais insulté Julian avant, pas directement en tout cas, j'avais toujours réussi à me contenir, mais là je commence à exploser. Face à ce subite changement de comportement chez moi, la blondasse sursaute et tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Je ne sais pas quelle expression j'ai actuellement sur mon visage, mais visiblement elle doit être assez effrayante vu la manière dont il se décompose soudainement. Putain, ça c'est bien jouissif.

-**Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, espèce d'enfoiré, **dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. **Tu as fait un croche-pied à Kyoya dans les escaliers. Félicitations d'ailleurs, à cause de toi il s'est foulé la cheville. **

J'ai beau me rapprocher de lui assez lentement, Julian ne bouge pas. Je crois qu'il est paralysé de terreur, il a les jambes qui tremblent mais il n'essaie même pas de faire un pas en arrière. C'est sûr que pour un lâche pareil, ça doit faire peur de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, obligé de faire face à ses propres actes avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Parce que oui, je ne compte vraiment pas le lâcher. Il a fait tomber mon petit-ami dans les escaliers, il aurait pu le tuer, alors je compte bien lui faire payer son acte en lui collant la trouille de sa vie. Une fois assez près de Julian, je le saisis par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur du dortoir, lui faisant lâcher sa cigarette à moitié fumée et pousser un petit gémissement apeuré ridicule. Il est tellement paralysé par la peur qu'il ne pose même pas ses mains sur mon bras pour essayer de me faire lâcher. Ou alors il sait parfaitement qu'il ne pourra pas me faire lâcher donc il n'essaie même pas. Dans tous les cas, l'expression de terreur sur son visage me fait extrêmement plaisir à voir. Il fallait pas m'énerver.

-**J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, sale gamin psychopathe pourri-gâté, **dis-je le plus froidement possible, les yeux pleins de haine. **Déjà quand tu as tailladé le dos de Damian, j'ai eu une sacrée envie de t'en coller une, mais là t'as dépassé les putains de bornes. Et pourtant les bornes, j'ai pas cessé de les repousser depuis trois putains d'années que t'es là ! Mais là… Là, c'est fini, je vais plus laisser passer. T'es inconscient ou juste complètement taré ?! Tu te rends compte que t'aurais pu tuer Kyoya en le faisant tomber dans les escaliers ?! T'aurais fait quoi s'il s'était brisé la nuque en tombant ?! T'aurais été voir sa mère et son frère et tu leur aurais dit « Désolé, je voulais pas le tuer, juste lui faire du mal parce qu'il a osé me remettre à ma place » ?! **

Au fur et à mesure, Julian blêmit de plus en plus. C'est bien ce que je pensais : il n'avait même pas pensé au fait qu'il pourrait tuer Kyoya en le faisant tomber dans les escaliers. Putain d'inconscient. J'agis d'abord parce que je suis en colère et vexé comme un pou, et ensuite je réfléchis, c'est ça sa mentalité.

-**T'es vraiment qu'un abruti complet. À force d'aller chez le coiffeur, le sèche-cheveux a fait cramer tes neurones ? **Ricané-je sans trouver ça drôle, juste pour être méchant, parce que là j'ai envie de l'être. **Je te préviens Konzern, si tu refais encore du mal à un de mes potes, si tu oses recommencer un truc pareil, je vais te tabasser bien à l'abri dans la forêt et je vais pas faire semblant. Rien à foutre de me faire virer, si je peux t'empêcher de faire du mal à des innocents qui ont juste eu l'envie de te tenir tête. Crois-moi Konzern, je ne blague pas. Tiens-toi tranquille, sinon tes parents vont te récupérer dans un sale état. D'un côté, tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, recommence, parce que j'ai tellement envie de pouvoir foutre mon poing dans ta sale gueule. **

Sur cette dernière menace, je lâche ce petit connard blondinet, qui se laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à finir assis contre ledit mur. Il s'est mis à pleurer de manière incontrôlée au moment où je lui ai dit que je le tabasserai sans me retenir s'il refaisait un truc de ce style, on dirait un gamin apeuré. Tellement pathétique. Le message est passé au moins, ça c'est sûr. Bien, maintenant que j'ai pu décharger ma haine et que je me sens plus calme, je peux retourner faire mon boulot, c'est-à-dire surveiller les couloirs. Les mains dans les poches, je retourne vers les bâtiments de cours, ayant presque envie de siffloter. Putain, ça m'a fait tellement de bien de mettre un coup de pression pareille à ce petit con de Konzern et de le voir pleurer comme un gosse de 5 ans. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si je pense toujours à Kyoya. J'espère que sa cheville ne le fait pas trop souffrir… Et encore, je suis soulagé pour lui que ce ne soit que foulé et pas cassé. Je me suis cassé la cheville quand j'avais 16 ans, j'oublierai jamais la douleur que ça provoque.

Très vite, je suis de retour à mon habituel poste de l'après-midi, et je déambule nonchalamment dans les couloirs, mon téléphone à la main. Surveiller les couloirs, c'est d'un ennui ! Les étudiants ne trainent JAMAIS dans les couloirs, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont tous au courant que sécher les cours est une très mauvaise idée et qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'ennuis. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi utile qu'un ficus moi quand je surveille les couloirs… Mais bon, mon père dit que si ça se passe si bien, c'est justement parce que je surveille les couloirs et que du coup je dissuade les étudiants d'essayer de sécher. Moi j'ai comme un doute…

-**Ryuga, **appelle calmement une voix devant moi.

Je relève tout de suite la tête parce que je reconnais cette voix, c'est la voix de mon père. Mon père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Il devrait être dans son bureau…

-**Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Lui demandé-je, rangeant mon téléphone.

-**Je te cherchais, je dois te parler, **me répond-il simplement. **Viens, allons dans mon bureau. **

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette information… Quand mon père dit ça, soit il a un truc important à me dire concernant l'école, soit j'ai fait une connerie et je vais me prendre un sermon. J'espère très fort que c'est la première option, parce que se faire passer un savon par son père quand on a bientôt 26 ans, ça fait quand même très mal à l'égo… Et puis j'ai pas fait de conneries récemment, enfin si on exclut que je viens de menacer un étudiant de le tabasser, mais l'étudiant en question est un connard fini et mon père ne peut pas être au courant. Curieux, et un peu anxieux je dois le reconnaitre, je suis donc mon père jusqu'au bâtiment de l'administration. Son bureau y est, au troisième étage, qui est le dernier. Le bureau de mon père est impeccablement rangé, en permanence. Même son bureau est super bien rangé. Jamais un des livres qu'il était en train de lire n'y trainait, il n'y avait jamais de feuilles ou de stylos en vrac dessus non plus. Pour le coup, je n'ai pas hérité de ce côté hyper organisé et méthodique de mon père, j'ai plutôt hérité du côté bordélique de ma mère.

Une fois qu'on est tous les deux arrivés dans le bureau, mon père referme la porte derrière nous et vient s'appuyer sur son fameux bureau en acajou si bien rangé, pas vraiment assis dessus. Ce n'est pas étrange venant de lui, il ne s'assoit jamais derrière son bureau pour me parler à moi, sauf quand j'arrive et qu'il est déjà assis à son bureau.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? **Demandé-je en voyant mon père croiser les bras mais ne toujours rien dire.

-**Tout à l'heure, des étudiants t'ont vu te diriger vers l'infirmerie avec un première année dans tes bras, **répond mon père, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs faussement pas coiffés. **Les bruits vont vite dans cette école, tu le sais, et c'est très vite remonté jusqu'à moi. Que s'est-il passé ? **

-**Oh, je comprends mieux, **soupiré-je, soulagé que ce ne soit que ça. **Ce première année, c'était Kyoya. Tu sais, c'est l'un des étudiants avec qui je traine. Il est tombé dans les escaliers. Enfin, « tombé »… Quelqu'un l'a fait tomber. **

-**Je sens que c'est encore un coup de Julian Konzern ça, et que comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucune preuve qui permettrait de le mettre face à ses actes et de le renvoyer, **rétorque mon père avec lascivité, n'ayant même plus la force de s'énerver comme moi. **Bon, Kyoya va bien j'espère ? **

-**Ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Il est tombé dans des escaliers quand même… Il s'est juste foulé la cheville gauche, mais je suppose qu'il doit avoir mal partout et qu'il va avoir des bleus sur les bras et les jambes, il ne veut simplement pas le dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter. L'infirmière lui a prêté des béquilles, et je l'ai accompagné en cours. Je suppose que comme il n'a qu'un seul cours qui ne va pas se terminer tard, il va appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher et l'emmène chez le médecin, il a besoin d'une attèle. **

-**Tant mieux. **

-**Je te jure que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce petit enfoiré de Konzern. J'en peux plus de le voir faire du mal à des étudiants qui ont eu le « culot » de lui tenir tête ou qui ne lui reviennent simplement pas. Il a toujours eu un côté sans limites, mais là il a été trop loin ! Putain de merde, il aurait pu tuer Kyoya ! **

En reparler, ça fait ressurgir ma colère. J'ai une énorme envie de frapper dans quelque chose, mais j'ai peur de casser quelque chose alors je me contente de serre les poings de toutes mes forces, quitte à me faire saigner en enfonçant trop mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains. Je sens que ce soir à la muscu, je vais choper un sac de sable et me défouler dessus. Mon père me regarde sans bouger, et d'un seul coup il soupire d'une manière étrange. C'est comme s'il avait quelque chose à me dire, mais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me le dire…

-**Écoute Ryuga… S'il te plait mon grand, sois honnête avec moi, **dit-il en se décollant de son bureau, venant vers moi. **Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Kyoya et toi ? **

Je reste bouche bée et je n'arrive pas à répondre immédiatement, ce qui trahit déjà ma réponse. Et merde, voilà le moment que je redoutais sans doute le plus… Je dois bien avouer que…j'étais presque sûr que mon père finirait par remarquer la complicité entre Kyoya et moi, les sentiments qu'on partage. C'était presque inévitable pour moi. Bon, allez, maintenant je dois assumer. Hors de question de me défiler devant mon père, c'est pas comme ça qu'il m'a élevé.

-**Oui papa, il y a quelque chose entre nous, **répondé-je après un soupir.

-**Ryuga… **commence mon père.

-**Je sais papa, j'ai rompu la promesse que je t'avais faite, mais je te jure que j'ai pas fait ça sur un coup de tête ! **Le coupé-je, voulant m'expliquer et justifier ma décision. **Entre Kyoya et moi, c'est pas juste une histoire de sexe, on s'aime vraiment ! C'est la première fois…que j'aime vraiment un mec. Alors oui, il a fallu que ça tombe sur un étudiant de première année, mais je suis vraiment amoureux papa, crois-moi, et lui aussi il m'aime vraiment. **

-**Je sais fiston, **réplique-t-il en souriant légèrement.

-**Attends… Quoi ? Comment ça ? T'es…T'es pas en colère ? Tu me fais pas la morale ? **

-**Ryuga, ça fait quatre ans que tu travailles ici, quatre ans que tu tiens cette promesse sans problèmes. Je me doute bien que si tu as rompu cette promesse, ce n'est pas juste parce que Kyoya te plaisait physiquement et seulement physiquement. Et puis...quand je te vois t'énerver comme ça parce qu'on lui a fait du mal, je sais que tu n'exagères pas et que tu es vraiment amoureux. La seule autre personne pour laquelle tu t'es déjà mis autant en colère, eh bien c'est ton frère. **

-**Est-ce que ça veut dire…que tu vas pas me forcer à rompre avec Kyoya ? **

-**Bien sûr que non enfin, tu me vois sérieusement faire ça ? **

-**Et…t'es content pour moi ?**

-**Évidemment Ryuga, je suis ravi que tu vives enfin ton premier amour. Je commençais à avoir de la peine pour toi quand même, de ne toujours pas avoir connu l'amour alors que tu as déjà 25 ans. C'est réparé maintenant. **

-**Papa… Merci papa, t'es vraiment le meilleur. **

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon soulagement et mon bonheur et je prends mon père dans mes bras. Il n'attend pas pour me rendre mon étreinte, riant légèrement. Je savais que mon père ne péterait pas un câble, je le connais, mais j'avais quand même un peu peur qu'il me fasse la morale et qu'il désapprouve mon histoire d'amour avec Kyoya. Mais heureusement, j'ai un super paternel qui veut juste que je sois heureux, et avec Kyoya je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-**Ryuga, je dois quand même te prévenir, **dit mon père en rompant notre étreinte, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. **Si votre relation vient à être découverte et que ça dérape, je vais devoir faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant et je ne pourrai pas me ranger de ton côté. **

-**Je sais très bien papa, je sais quels risques je cours, **répondé-je, l'air sérieux. **Mais tu sais, les parents de Kyoya… J'vais pas tout te raconter, mais sa mère a demandé le divorce, et c'était son père qui voulait qu'il soit dans cette école. Je pense que l'année prochaine, Kyoya ne continuera pas ses études ici, et alors on n'aura vraiment plus à se planquer. **

-**Tant mieux pour vous alors, mais en attendant…**

-**Il va falloir être discrets, je sais. T'inquiète pas papa, je gère. On gère.**

-**Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi Ryuga, je sais que tu es débrouillard et que tu ne prendras pas de risques inconscients. Ta mère et ton frère sont au courant ? **

-**Non… Tu penses que je devrais leur dire ? **

-**C'est comme tu le sens Ryuga. **

-**Ouais… Si t'es au courant maintenant, je vois pas pourquoi je continuerai de leur cacher à eux. **

-**Je te l'ai dit mon grand, c'est comme tu le sens. **

-**Je vais leur dire ce soir. Tu m'enverras un message pour me dire si maman est en état ou si elle est trop fatiguée et qu'elle a envie de dormir ? **

-**Bien sûr, mais tu sais très bien que ta mère n'est jamais trop fatiguée quand il s'agit de t'avoir au téléphone. **

-**Haha, ouais je sais. Bon, faudrait peut-être que je retourne faire mon boulot moi…**

-**Éventuellement.**

-**Hé ho, c'est toi qui m'as interrompu ! **

-**Je sais, je te taquine. Allez, retourne surveiller les couloirs vides avec ton fidèle téléphone. **

On glousse tous les deux, mon père me serre dans ses bras avec toute sa tendresse paternelle en me recommandant une dernière fois d'être prudent, puis je quitte le bureau pour retourner surveiller les couloirs du bâtiment de cours. Tout en traversant les couloirs du bâtiment administratif, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, ressentant tellement de soulagement et de joie. Je n'ai plus à cacher ma première relation amoureuse à mon père, d'ailleurs il faudra que je prévienne Kyoya à ce sujet, il est content pour moi, et je pense qu'avec la frousse que j'ai flanqué à Julian, il va rester enfermé dans sa chambre et pleurer toute la journée. J'ai réussi à remettre cette journée sur les bons rails. J'ai hâte de le dire à mon petit-ami. Ça le rassurera de savoir que je vais mieux et que je me suis calmé, que mon père est au courant pour nous et approuve notre relation, et ça lui fera sans doute très plaisir de savoir que j'ai fait flipper Julian à l'en faire pleurer comme un bébé. Ouais, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon grand blessé pour lui apporter du réconfort.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Mwhahaha, humilié le Julian ! *sourire sadique*_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* C'est dingue ce que ça fait plaisir._**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Ça fait trop du bien ouais !_**

**_Chris : Il est super cool le père de Ryuga dans la fic en tout cas ! X)_**

**_Moi : C'est sûr, ça change du père de Kyoya ! XD_**

**_Chris : C'est pas peu dire ! XD_**

**_Moi : Au prochain chapitre, on revient au point de vue de Kyoya ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* À dans trois semaines alors ! _**

**_Moi : Ha ha, c'est ça, marre-toi… La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve, c'est dimanche prochain, juste avant que je parte, et je sens que le chapitre tu vas pas l'aimer du tout Kyo ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Super, comme presque tout le temps… -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Tu la cherches, et après tu t'étonnes de te prendre un revers de karma._**

**_Kyoya : Oh ça va hein…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche tout le monde ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! _**

**_Moi : 10 jours dans un endroit où on crève de chaud, je vais m'amuser tiens ! _**


	36. Retour au calme

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, parce qu'on l'aura attendu hein ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Moi j'étais content de pas voir de nouveau chapitre, j'avais la paix…_**

**_Chris : Très étonnant Kyoya ! X)_**

**_Moi : Ça va pas te faire plaisir Kyo, mais cette fic a dépassé les 4 000 vues en plus ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Mais pourquoi les gens aiment ce qu'elle écrit ?! _**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Le titre dit tout._**

**_Moi : Oui, ce chapitre est léger, et ça fait du bien ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : C'est sûr qu'après ce qu'on a eu mardi…_**

**_Ryuga : Non, pitié, ça on en parlera plus jamais._**

**_Moi : Pourtant, visiblement il a été apprécié cet OS ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : …Je vous déteste, les lecteurs de Wonder. Je vous déteste très fort._**

**_Moi : Bon allez, arrêtons de digresser ! Disclaimer ? n_n_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : J'ai bien galéré à écrire cet OS vu que j'aime pas des masses le RyuGin ! Et j'aime encore moins foutre Ryuga en bottom avec l'autre carotte ! C'est vraiment parce que katatsu-chan me l'a demandé hein…  
Oui, boire trop d'alcool fait faire des conneries ! XD  
Je pense que quand on cherche « mauvaise foi » dans un dictionnaire, il y a une photo de Maldeka à la place de la définition ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Sinon, quelqu'un a des nouvelles de l'équipage de Luffy ? Moi j'ai pas revu Marimo et Love Cook depuis un moment… Law : Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Moi : Mouais, avec eux, j'suis pas sûre… ^^')_**

**_katatsu-chan : Tu vois que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Je me suis tellement fait violence pour écrire cet OS, surtout le lemon… Visiblement, ça valait le coup X)_**

* * *

Quand le cours de marketing se termine enfin, c'est pratiquement si tous les élèves s'enfuient du cours. Tu m'étonnes, c'était notre seul cours de la journée, et quel cours. J'aimerais bien faire pareil mais avec ma cheville niquée et mes béquilles, je ne peux pas courir. C'est donc plutôt prudemment et lentement que je quitte l'amphi, accompagné de mes potes qui ne sont pas des enflures et ne sont pas partis sans moi. Il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé, que je rentre juste le temps de me faire poser une attelle. Wouhou, vive la rentrée… Juste à la sortie de l'amphi, on voit Ryuga appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte. Il a l'air beaucoup plus calme et détendu que quand il est parti tout à l'heure, à vrai dire, il a même l'air content. Je n'sais pas ce qu'il a fait pendant notre heure et demie, mais je sens que c'est sans doute quelque chose qui va me plaire.

-**Je te trouve étrangement souriant, Ryuga, **fait justement remarquer Nile.

-**Oh, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles en stock, c'est pour ça, **répond le surveillant avec un air très satisfait de lui-même.

-**Eh bien vas-y, on meurt d'envie d'être mis au courant, **ricané-je.

-**Pas ici, des étudiants pourraient nous entendre, **dit Ryuga en regardant autour de lui. **Retournons au dortoir Alpha. Tu dois préparer tes affaires en plus, Kyoya. **

S'il ne veut pas nous dire ses « bonnes nouvelles » ici, c'est que c'est VRAIMENT des trucs qui vont nous plaire je sens. Et puis bon, il a raison, j'ai quelques affaires à préparer avant de rentrer chez moi pour quelques heures. Après m'avoir pris mon sac, soi-disant parce qu'il a peur que je le fasse tomber et que je casse mon ordi, Ryuga passe devant et on retourne avec lui jusqu'au dortoir Alpha. Je sais que mon petit-ami porte mon sac juste parce que j'ai une cheville foulée et qu'il ne veut plus que je me fatigue ou un truc du genre, mais c'est pas comme si mon sac pesait une tonne hein. Au final, je me suis plutôt bien habitué à mes béquilles. Le seul truc extrêmement chiant, c'est que ça fait mal aux mains. En même temps, j'appuie beaucoup de mon poids sur les poignées donc ça m'étonne pas tant que ça que ça commence à irriter la peau de la paume de mes mains. Je devrais mettre des trucs sur les poignées pour éviter ça, enfin pas sur ces béquilles-là vu qu'on me les a juste prêtées.

En arrivant au dortoir Alpha, on décide tous d'aller se poser dans ma chambre pour parler. Je sens qu'un de mes potes va trouver le moyen de préparer mes affaires à ma place, et je sens bizarrement que ça va être Nile. J'ai pas envie qu'on me traite comme un infirme, j'ai juste une cheville foulée, pas une jambe en moins… M'enfin, Nile aime être serviable, donc je vais pas lui gueuler dessus parce qu'il veut m'aider. Bon, par contre j'avoue que monter les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre au 3ème étage me parait être une putain d'épreuve de force. Ça manque d'un ascenseur ici… Heureusement, comme il n'y a presque personne qui traine dans le dortoir, Ryuga me reprend dans ses bras, exactement comme quand il a m'a emmené à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, et me fait monter de cette manière. Ouais bon, j'aime pas être traité comme un infirme, mais s'il y a moyen de me retrouver dans les bras de mon petit-ami, je veux bien mettre ma fierté de côté. Deux minutes plus tard, on est arrivés dans ma chambre et Ryuga m'installe sur mon lit sans me demander mon avis, m'obligeant pratiquement à bien étendre ma jambe gauche pour ne pas que je défonce encore plus ma cheville blessée. Eh bah ça y est, je suis officiellement traité comme si j'étais en verre… Je déteste ça, mais bon je vais pas râler parce qu'on veut prendre soin de moi quand même. Ce serait être ingrat que de faire ça.

-**Bon, tu voulais nous dire quoi du coup Ryu ? **Demandé-je à mon petit-ami alors qu'il s'installe sur ma chaise de bureau.

-**Après vous avoir laissés à votre cours de marketing, je suis parti retrouver ce petit con de Konzern et je lui ai collé la frousse de sa vie, **ricane Ryuga, assis sur ma chaise comme un cow-boy, le dossier de la chaise devant lui au lieu de derrière. **Si vous aviez vu sa gueule ! Il s'est décomposé, il s'est carrément mis à pleurer quand je l'ai menacé de le tabasser s'il refaisait un truc pareil ! J'ai cru qu'il allait se pisser dessus. C'était beaucoup trop jouissif. Cette fois, je pense qu'il va définitivement nous foutre la paix, ou alors c'est qu'il est suicidaire. **

-**Oh putain, j'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! **S'exclame Chris, un sourire un peu sadique sur son visage. **Ça devait être génial ! Tu lui as fait ravaler sa fierté d'avoir fait un sale coup, pas vrai ? **

-**Complètement, **confirme le surveillant avec un air totalement sadique et fier de lui.

-**Cet enfoiré n'a que ce qu'il mérite, **dit Nile d'un ton très neutre et calme, en train de ranger quelques affaires dans mon sac en bandoulière.

-**C'est vrai que c'est tout ce que Julian mérite, **ajoute Damian, fronçant les sourcils et posant une de ses mains sur son épaule, comme s'il ressentait à nouveau la douleur des entailles dans son dos qui ont cicatrisé depuis. **Mais tu n'avais pas autre chose à dire, Ryuga ? Tu as dit que tu avais plusieurs bonnes nouvelles.**

-**Oui, mais la deuxième ça nous concerne juste Kyoya et moi, **répond mon petit-ami en souriant.

-**Nous ? **M'étonné-je.

Je suis resté silencieux jusque-là, jubilant tranquillement dans mon coin du sort que Ryuga a réservé à Julian, mais là je ne peux plus me contenter d'apprécier cette conversation en silence. Une bonne nouvelle qui nous concerne lui et moi ? Qui concerne notre relation ? Je ne vois pas trop de quoi mon amant peut bien vouloir parler…

-**Oui, nous. Quand je suis retourné surveiller les couloirs, je suis tombé sur mon père, **explique Ryuga.** En fait, il me cherchait. Je suis monté jusqu'à son bureau avec lui. Il a appris que des élèves m'avaient vu porter Kyoya jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui ai tout expliqué et…et il s'est rendu compte qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et moi, Kyo. **

-**Q-Quoi ?! **M'étranglé-je pratiquement. **Et tu considères ça comme une bonne nouvelle ?! T'as perdu la tête ?! **

-**Hé ho, laisse-moi finir avant de paniquer ! **Se défend mon petit-ami en gloussant. **Oui, mon père est au courant qu'on sort ensemble, et il l'accepte parfaitement. Il est même très content pour moi. **

-**T'es… T'es sérieux là ? **Lui demandé-je, ayant bien du mal à croire ce que mon surveillant vient de me dire.

-**J'ai l'air de te faire une blague là ? Ce serait une blague de très mauvais goût en plus. **

-**…Tu peux te lever et venir ici steuplait ? Moi si je me lève, il y a une chance sur deux que je me vautre dans la précipitation…**

Ryuga glousse et se lève tout de suite de la chaise de mon bureau pour venir à côté de moi. Je m'empresse de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces, ce qui le fait sourire, et il ne se fait pas prier pour me rendre mon étreinte. C'est à peine si j'ose y croire… Le père de Ryuga, le directeur de cette école, est au courant que son fils sort avec un étudiant et il…il est d'accord avec ça. Il est même heureux pour Ryuga ! Ça veut dire qu'il a compris qu'entre Ryuga et moi c'est du sérieux, que ce n'est pas juste une histoire passagère, qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre. Putain, on a vraiment pas le même père mon petit-ami et moi, et tant mieux. Ça me libère d'un poids énorme de savoir que le père de Ryuga est au courant pour nous-deux et qu'il accepte notre relation. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire que mon petit-ami et moi ne devons plus nous cacher, mais au moins ça m'enlève un point de stress.

-**Eh bah putain, il est cool notre directeur ! **Lâche Chris, avec l'air de penser qu'il aimerait bien avoir un père comme celui de notre surveillant.

-**Je suppose qu'il a su voir que votre histoire, c'est du sérieux, **dit Damian avec un petit sourire.

-**Oui, il a bien vu que je suis vraiment amoureux et que je sais ce que je fais, **confirme Ryuga avec un sourire en coin. **Sinon, il se serait pas gêné pour m'engueuler et me rappeler que je lui avais promis de ne jamais coucher avec un étudiant, et encore moins un première année. **

-**Ah oui, là tu l'as doublement rompu cette promesse, **glousse Nile.

-**Je m'en fous, ça valait le coup, **ricane mon petit-ami en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-**Bon, c'est pas que je veux vous mettre dehors, mais je dois appeler ma mère moi, **dis-je en me redressant un peu sur mon lit. **Je veux en terminer vite avec ces histoires de cheville foulée et d'attelle. **

-**Ouais, on comprend, **répond mon ami aux cheveux bicolores. **On va te laisser tranquille. **

Mes amis quittent alors ma chambre, probablement pour aller s'installer dans la salle commune, et seul Ryuga reste auprès de moi. Je me foule la cheville et ça y est, il veut plus du tout me lâcher ! Eh bah putain, qu'est-ce que ce serait si je m'étais cassé la cheville ou carrément la jambe. M'enfin, je ne me plains pas vu qu'il reste auprès de moi bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi je suis habitué quand je suis ici. Maintenant que je suis seul avec lui, je sors mon téléphone et vais dans mes contacts pour appeler ma mère. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire que c'est quelqu'un qui m'a fait tomber ou juste lui dire que je suis tombé dans les escaliers… Je ne me sens pas en état de tout lui expliquer avec Julian, pas maintenant en tout cas. Je vais juste lui dire que je suis tombé, et quand je l'aurai en face de moi tout à l'heure, je lui expliquerai tout. Je ne peux pas mentir à ma mère à ce sujet… L'ayant retrouvée dans mes contacts, j'appuie sur le petit icône de téléphone pour l'appeler et mets mon téléphone à mon oreille. Ma mère décroche au bout d'à peine deux sonneries.

-**Kyoya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon ange ? **Me demande-t-elle directement, trouvant étrange que je l'appelle alors que je suis parti de la maison depuis à peine quelques heures. **Tu as oublié quelque chose à la maison ? **

-**Hum… Non maman, j'ai rien oublié, **répondé-je avec un petit soupir, vraiment pas ravi de devoir lui annoncer que je me suis foulé la cheville.

-**Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Insiste ma mère, commençant à s'inquiéter. Je le sens dans sa voix.

-**Je… Maman, je suis tombé dans les escaliers de mon dortoir, **dis-je, sentant mon cœur se contracter rien qu'en imaginant l'état dans laquelle ma mère va se mettre. **Je vais bien, t'en fais pas, mais je…me suis foulé la cheville et j'ai besoin d'une attelle. L'infirmière de l'école m'a fait un mot, et elle m'a prêté des béquilles aussi, il faut juste que j'aille chez le médecin… **

-**J'arrive tout de suite mon grand, reste bien au calme. **

-**T-Tu viens me chercher en voiture ? Tu sais maman, j'ai juste une cheville foulée, je m'en sors très bien avec les béquilles, ce sera pas un problème de prendre le bus et…**

-**Non, tu ne discutes pas, je viens te chercher. J'en ai pour une demi-heure environ je pense. À tout à l'heure mon ange. **

-**Euh… À toute maman. **

Et elle raccroche. Merde, mais c'est qu'on m'a changé ma mère ! D'habitude, dès qu'on se fait mal Kakeru ou moi, elle panique. Là, elle est restée super calme. Le départ de mon père, ou plutôt son expulsion, ça l'a changée encore plus que ce que je croyais. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir ma mère s'affirmer. J'aime la voir comme ça, ça me faisait de la peine avant de la voir toujours inquiète et craintive. Bon, eh bien j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive du coup.

-**Alors ? Ta maman ne veut pas que tu prennes le bus ? **Glousse Ryuga, qui visiblement a tout entendu.

-**Non, elle vient me chercher dans son beau carrosse étincelant, **ricané-je en réponse.

-**Elle arrive dans combien de temps ? Environ trente minutes non ? C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre. **

-**Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. **

-**Bon, ça te laisse le temps de profiter d'un peu de temps avec tes potes dans la salle commune du coup. **

-**Il semblerait, oui. Tu vas retourner surveiller les couloirs ? **

-**Quand tu seras parti, oui. **

-**Bon hé, le garde du corps, tu peux disposer tu sais ! **

-**Ah, bon bah alors je me casse. Bonne chance dans les escaliers ! **

-**Non c'est bon, j'ai rien dit, reste encore un peu ! **

Mon petit-ami ricane avec un sourire en coin puis se lève de mon lit pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. Debout sur mon seul pied encore entièrement valide, je reprends appui sur mes béquilles pendant que Ryuga récupère mon sac en bandoulière qui contient quelques-unes de mes affaires, dont le mot de l'infirmière. On sort ensuite tous les deux de ma chambre, que je n'oublie pas de bien refermer derrière moi puisque je vais m'absenter pendant quelques heures. Je marche avec l'aide des béquilles pendant à peine cinq secondes avant d'arriver devant les escaliers. Dès qu'on passe la grande porte qui mène sur le palier de l'étage, Ryuga met mon sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et me reprend dans ses bras. Mmh, c'est que je vais finir par y prendre goût moi si ça continue. Arrivé en bas des escaliers malheureusement, mon surveillant me repose et je me retrouve à nouveau en train de marcher sur un seul de mes deux pieds en m'aidant de mes béquilles. Enfin, ça ne dure pas très longtemps puisque la salle commune n'est pas très loin. Je me dépêche de me poser dans un canapé avec mes amis et leur explique que ma mère vient me chercher dans à peu près une demi-heure. Chris, Nile et Damian hochent la tête tous les trois pour dire qu'ils ont compris et on reprend très vite nos conversations habituelles.

Cependant, quand on parle de tout et de rien avec des amis, le temps passe très vite, et rapidement la demi-heure de trajet de ma mère s'écoule. Je m'en rends compte quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche. Devinant que c'est ma mère qui m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'elle est arrivée et qu'elle m'attend, je me lève sans même regarder mon téléphone et dit au revoir à mes amis, ou plutôt « À toute » parce que je vais revenir plus tard, sûrement dans la soirée. Ryuga se lève avec moi, portant toujours mon sac et voulant m'accompagner jusqu'au portail de l'école, et on quitte tous les deux le dortoir Alpha. Dehors, la cour est relativement vide et silencieuse et seul résonne le bruit de nos pas et de mes béquilles sur le sol. J'essaie d'aller assez vite parce que je ne veux pas trop faire attendre ma mère, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus que je me pète la gueule en allant trop vite, ce serait con. Deux minutes plus tard, mon petit-ami et moi arrivons au portail de l'école et je vois garée juste devant la voiture noire de ma mère. Ma mère n'aime pas beaucoup conduire, mais elle a quand même une voiture et elle conduit très bien. Dès qu'elle me voit arriver, elle sort de sa voiture et se précipite vers moi. Je suis étonnée de ne pas entendre le bruit de ses talons contre le goudron et je m'aperçois qu'elle ne porte pas de talons, mais des baskets. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ma mère avec des baskets, c'était il y a des années…

-**Mon ange ! **S'exclame ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. **Eh bien, tu ne passes pas une très bonne rentrée, pas vrai ? **

-**J'ai connu mieux, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire, serrant ma mère dans mes bras.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, on va chez le médecin et tu auras une belle attelle sur ta cheville, **réplique-t-elle en reculant, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. **Avec ton petit frère, maintenant je suis habituée. **

-**Ouais, j'imagine bien, **ricané-je.

-**Tiens Kyoya, ton sac, **me dit doucement Ryuga en enlevant mon sac de son épaule pour me le tendre.

-**Attendez, je vais le prendre. Mais…je vous reconnais, jeune homme, **fait remarquer ma mère en attardant son attention sur mon surveillant, qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué jusque-là. **Vous êtes le surveillant qui a ramené mon fils…quand il avait fugué il y a quelques semaines, et vous êtes aussi le fils de Mr. Atsuka, le directeur. Ryuga, c'est ça ? **

-**Oui, c'est ça, **confirme mon surveillant en souriant. **Je suis le surveillant du dortoir Alpha, le dortoir de Kyoya. C'est moi qui l'ai amené à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. **

-**Décidément, je vous dois tellement, **soupire ma mère avec un certain soulagement. **Je sais que c'est votre travail de veiller sur les étudiants, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec mon grand garçon, vous avez beaucoup à faire. Vous semblez presque être son ange gardien ici. **

-**Je suis habitué, vous inquiétez pas, **rétorque Ryuga en rougissant légèrement et en se grattant la nuque.

-**Merci quand même de prendre soin de mon fils. Votre père doit être très fier de vous. **

Mon petit-ami rougit un peu plus, à la fois flatté et gêné par le compliment, et il devient encore un peu plus rouge quand ma mère s'approche de lui, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et lui fait baisser la tête avec sa main libre pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le front, sa manière à elle de le remercier de veiller sur moi. Si tu savais maman… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Ryuga veille sur moi. Souriante, elle revient vers moi et m'ouvre la portière côté passager pour que je m'installe, posant mon sac à mes pieds, puis referme la portière et retourne derrière le volant. Ryuga est toujours planté sur le trottoir devant le portail, le rouge aux joues, et quand ma mère démarre la voiture, mon petit-ami me fait un petit signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Je fais la même chose, et très vite, ma mère fait demi-tour et on retourne vers MetalBey City. On a pour un peu plus d'une demi-heure de voiture. Il faut que je lui dise…pour ma chute. Il faut que je lui explique que je ne suis pas tombé tout seul mais qu'on m'a fait tomber.

-**Kyoya, tu sembles ailleurs, **dit ma mère, comme si elle était capable de lire dans mes pensées. En vérité, elle a surtout lu sur mon visage je pense. **Quelque chose ne va pas ? **

-**J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, maman, **soupiré-je, tournant la tête vers elle. **Quelque chose d'important… C'est au sujet de ma chute.**

-**Ta chute ? Tu t'es blessé ailleurs qu'à la cheville ? **Me demande-t-elle d'un ton concerné et inquiet.

-**Non, t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que ma cheville qui me fait mal, **la rassuré-je. **C'est pas ça… Maman, je…je suis pas tombé tout seul dans les escaliers. C'est quelqu'un…qui m'a fait tomber.**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ouais, au prochain chapitre, les explications de Kyoya au sujet de Julian ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ça promet._**

**_Chris : Moi j'ai hâte de voir dimanche ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai même plus la force de m'énerver…_**

**_Moi : Bon, comme j'ai rien d'autre à dire, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**


	37. Les aveux de Kyoya

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pfiou, j'ai pas chômé pendant deux semaines niveau écriture et publication… X)_**

**_Chris : C'est toi qui as choisi hein ! XD_**

**_Moi : Ah bah t'es revenu ! XD_**

**_Chris : Oui, mais protège-moi de Kyoya comme tu l'avais promis STP ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Il est sympa. _**

**_Moi : Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il est léger, mais en tout cas pas de drama en vue ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Tant mieux…_**

**_Moi : Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Je savais que t'aimerais ce chapitre X)_**

**_Marius : Tu sais, tu peux avoir un compte sur FFN sans poster de fics ! Tu pourrais fav et follow les histoires que t'aimes bien comme ça, et recevoir les notifications quand je sors des nouvelles histoires ou des nouveaux chapitres ! Moi j'ai bien un compte YouTube sans poster de vidéos XD  
Quand on voit comment Damian parle de lui-même dans Metal Masters, ça se sent qu'il a un gros problème mental ^^'  
C'est sûr que c'est le Perfectionnement qui fait changer la couleur des cheveux ! Toutes les personnes qui ont touché ce truc ont changé de couleur de cheveux, au moins partiellement ! Jack on l'a jamais vu plus jeune, mais c'est sûr que lui aussi X)  
Moi aussi je trouvais Jack stylé avec son masque, mais je l'aime bien aussi avec sa tenue de Metal Fury ! n_n  
P.S : (Moi : Love Cook, Marimo n'est pas là hein ! Tu veux pas embarquer ton captain et retrouver votre équipage ? Luffy : Sanji, cuisine-moi un truc steuplait *^* Sanji : Zoro n'est pas ici ? Mais il est où alors ? TT_TT Moi : Je sais pas, mais pas chez moi ! Law : *pense* Pas moyen d'avoir la paix bordel…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Jack, fan de deux styles de musique qui n'ont absolument rien à voir XD  
Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, et tout ce qui est grand est bête ! R.I.P. moi et mon 1m70 ! XD  
Moi aussi je trouve ça drôle les moments de blanc ! X)_**

* * *

Le silence qui suit mes mots me met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir ma mère… Est-ce qu'elle va s'énerver ? Est-ce qu'elle va culpabiliser de m'avoir laissé dans cette école ? Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que, là tout de suite, elle va probablement me demander d'approfondir mes explications. J'ai pas été…très clair là. J'ai même été beaucoup trop vague et cash.

-**Kyoya, tu as intérêt à t'expliquer vite, parce que là c'est beaucoup trop grave pour que tu te contentes de me dire ça, **dit ma mère après une bonne minute de silence gênant, les yeux concentrés sur la route mais ses oreilles concentrées sur moi.

-**Oui oui, je comptais le faire, mais c'est un peu compliqué, **soupiré-je. **Enfin, c'est surtout que j'ai beaucoup de trucs à te raconter pour que tu comprennes… **

-**On a une demi-heure de route devant nous, ça te laisse tout le temps d'expliquer, **rétorque ma mère.

-**En fait, le mec qui m'a fait tomber, il s'appelle Julian Konzern, et il a une sacrée dent contre moi, **commencé-je à expliquer. **C'est un troisième année, et surtout un fils à papa pourri gâté qui pense qu'il peut faire sa loi. Moi je refuse de le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut, et accessoirement il m'a fait chier et je me suis défendu, donc il me déteste et il essaie de me pourrir la vie, et celle de mes amis aussi. En plus d'être susceptible, insupportable, arrogant, lâche, et j'en passe, c'est un foutu psychopathe ! Dès que tu te mets « en travers de son chemin », il te le fait payer, et il est inventif à ce niveau-là…**

-**Et je peux savoir pourquoi il n'a pas été renvoyé s'il est comme ça et s'il fait des coups tordus aux étudiants qu'il ne peut pas sentir ? **

-**Le problème, c'est qu'en plus d'être un psychopathe, c'est un vicieux, et il est loin d'être con. Il ne laisse JAMAIS de traces, il n'y a jamais de preuves tangibles de ses actions dégoutantes ! Et sans preuves, impossible de l'envoyer devant le père de Ryuga…euh, devant le directeur, j'veux dire. Pourtant, tout le monde sait que Julian fait des trucs infects, mais sans preuves, c'est considéré comme des rumeurs… Puis le fait que le père de Julian possède le plus grand conglomérat d'Europe, ça aide pas.**

-**Mmh, je me disais bien que le nom de Julian Konzern ne m'était pas inconnu. Ton père a déjà été en relation à plusieurs reprises avec le père de ce Julian, je l'ai même rencontré en personne, mais c'était il y a un moment déjà, tu étais encore au début du collège. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit avoir deux fils, et si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours, Julian doit être l'aîné des deux. **

-**Deux fils ? Alors Julian a un petit frère… Bah putain, il doit être agréable comme frangin. **

-**Rien qu'à la manière dont Konzern senior parlait de ses fils, j'avais deviné qu'il était le genre de père qui passe tous les caprices de ses enfants pour ne pas avoir à s'embêter à leur apprendre que dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. C'est le meilleur moyen de créer ce qu'on appelle vulgairement des « petits cons ». Ça ne m'étonne donc pas vraiment que son fils aîné soit comme ça. **

-**Je te jure maman, je dois me retenir tellement fort de lui coller mon poing dans la tronche quand je le croise. Il est insupportable ! Ryuga doit se retenir aussi, encore plus vu qu'il est surveillant. Ça fait trois ans qu'il supporte Julian, il sait ce que fait cette saleté de blondasse, mais comme il n'a jamais de preuves, il ne peut rien faire à part le fliquer le plus possible pour l'empêcher d'agir. Que Konzern s'en soit pris à moi, ça l'a mis dans une colère noire. Déjà que ça l'énerve de le voir faire des sales coups à des étudiants qui n'ont rien demandé, ça l'a enragé qu'il s'en prenne à des étudiants qui sont ses amis…**

-**Oui, je comprends. Il n'empêche, si ce sale gamin te refait un coup comme celui-là, je vais personnellement me ramener dans ton école et lui botter les fesses avec mes talons de 12 centimètres. **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser en l'entendant dire ça, rassuré qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Elle ne culpabilise pas de m'avoir laissé dans cette école, c'est le plus important. Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle comprenne la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve, ce n'est pas comme si elle ignorait que notre milieu est bien souvent…corrompu, ou du moins n'est pas aussi beau qu'il semble être.

-**Kyoya, rassure-moi, tu te sens toujours…bien dans cette école ? Tu veux y terminer ton année, ou tu préfères…que je te retire de l'école ? **Me demande alors ma mère, hésitante. **Avec tout ça, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus y rester, quitte à ne pas terminer ton année. **

-**Non maman, c'est bon, **répondé-je avec un petit sourire. **Je veux terminer mon année à l'école. Quand on me colle pas la pression, je m'y sens plutôt bien, et puis il y a mes amis. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas ce petit con de Julian qui va me niquer mon année ! Ryuga a été le voir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a pas intérêt à refaire un truc pareil, et le message est bien passé d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. **

-**Ryuga menace les élèves pour les faire se tenir tranquille ? **Glousse ma mère.

-**Seulement avec Julian, et c'est la première fois en trois ans qu'il fait ça, **ricané-je. **En même temps, avec cette blondasse, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut combattre le feu avec le feu parfois. **

-**Je sais, je connais ça. J'espère simplement que Ryuga ne s'attirera pas des ennuis, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis heureuse qu'il garde un œil sur toi, ça m'empêche de trop m'inquiéter. **

-**Ne t'inquiète pas maman, Ryuga sait ce qu'il fait. **

Oui, je sais que Ryuga sait ce qu'il fait, et je sais qu'il se montrera toujours assez prudent pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Je lui fais confiance. Ma mère n'a visiblement plus de questions pour moi et se contente maintenant de conduire, le regard rivé sur la route. Je tourne la tête pour regarder par la vitre de mon côté, regardant le paysage défiler. Je n'ai que ça à faire en attendant qu'on soit arrivés, et ça me va.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je reconnais le cabinet du médecin auquel je vais depuis toujours. Enfin, il a plus l'habitude de voir Kakeru que moi, vu que c'est mon petit frère le grand casse-cou de la famille. Il est habitué à lui poser des attelles aux poignets et aux chevilles, mais aujourd'hui c'est à moi qu'il va falloir en poser une, pour la première fois. Il y a une première fois à tout, comme on dit. Ma mère gare la voiture, en sort la première pour m'aider à sortir à mon tour, prenant mon sac au passage, et on rentre tous les deux dans le cabinet du docteur de la famille, je pense qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça. Heureusement pour moi et ma cheville foulée, le cabinet du docteur est situé au rez-de-chaussée. On s'y retrouve rapidement, ma mère l'ayant appelé un peu plus tôt pour le prévenir de la situation. Comme il s'agit juste de me poser une attelle et de me donner des béquilles, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, et le docteur peut me prendre entre deux rendez-vous du coup.

Me voilà donc assis sur le lit médical du bureau, le médecin en train de me poser l'attelle. Ça fait un peu mal, parce qu'évidemment il touche ma cheville et que ça ravive la douleur, mais je sais que j'irai tellement mieux une fois l'attelle posée. C'est dur de garder le pied dans une position qui ne fait pas mal quand on a rien pour l'y aider. Ce qui va le plus me saouler, je le sais, ce sera les béquilles. J'ai hâte que ma cheville soit assez guérie pour que je puisse au moins reposer le pied par terre et marcher… Quel enfer, je vous jure. J'aurais préféré me fouler un poignet, mais c'est pas moi qui choisis, donc je dois faire avec ce que j'ai. Et puis avec mon bol, si je m'étais foulé le poignet, je me serais sûrement foulé le poignet droit et je me serais retrouvé à galérer pour prendre mes cours en note. Il ne faut qu'une petite minute au médecin pour me poser l'attelle correctement, la serrant bien pour que ma cheville bouge le moins possible, puis il se lève pour aller chercher des béquilles à ma taille. Pendant qu'il s'absente, je regarde ma cheville maintenant entourée d'une attelle bleu foncé. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne vais plus pouvoir porter mes bottes que j'aime tellement… Enfin, je pourrais, mais seulement sur mon pied droit quoi, et j'aurais l'air un peu con. Je vais devoir me contenter de mettre des baskets basses pendant tout le temps où je devrai porter mon attelle. Le docteur ne tarde pas à revenir avec des béquilles qui ont l'air toutes neuves et me les donne avant de se rassoir à son bureau.

-**Docteur, combien de temps Kyoya va-t-il devoir garder son attelle ? **Lui demande ma mère alors que je me remets debout, sentant le plastique des poignées de mes béquilles m'irriter un peu la peau. Va vraiment falloir que je mette du coton pour éviter de m'arracher la peau des mains…

-**Environ deux semaines, mais ça va surtout dépendre de Kyoya et de la vitesse à laquelle il va guérir, **répond le médecin. **Pour les béquilles, je pense que dans une semaine il n'en aura plus trop besoin. Il faudra se montrer prudent quand même, même une fois l'attelle enlevée. Si tu te tors à nouveau la cheville gauche peu de temps après une entorse Kyoya, tu risques une nouvelle entorse mais plus grave, une fracture ou même un déchirement des ligaments, et là ce sera bien plus grave. **

-**Je sais, je ferai attention, **lui assuré-je.

J'ai tout sauf envie de me casser la cheville ou de me déchirer des ligaments. Brrr, rien qu'au nom j'imagine la douleur que ça doit provoquer et je me sens pas bien… Une fois que ma mère en a terminé avec les détails avec le médecin, elle lui serre la main et on s'en va. J'ai vu sur l'horloge du bureau du médecin qu'il est environ 16H20, donc ça fait un peu plus d'une heure que j'ai terminé mon seul cours de la journée. Le temps de revenir à l'école, il sera à peu près 17H. Je ne serai pas parti très longtemps au final. Portant mes autres béquilles à la main, celles que je vais devoir rendre à l'infirmière, ma mère passe devant moi pour m'ouvrir la portière, range les béquilles sur la banquette arrière et retrouve sa place derrière le volant. Et c'est reparti pour une demi-heure de route.

Alors qu'on roule depuis à peine cinq minutes, je me rends compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir ramener les béquilles qu'on m'a prêtées à l'infirmerie par moi-même. Bah ouais, je peux rien porter dans mes mains vu que j'ai des béquilles… Je sors donc mon téléphone et ouvre Messenger pour aller sur la conv' que je partage avec Ryuga.

_Moi : Ryu, tu es là ? _

_Ryuga : Oui, je suis là. Je suis en train de surveiller les couloirs, et c'est PASSIONNANT ! Ça va de ton côté ? T'es sorti de chez le médecin ? _

_Moi : Oui, je suis sorti, je suis dans la voiture là. Le médecin m'a posé mon attelle, et j'ai des jolies béquilles toutes neuves qui brillent comme si on les avait lustrées ! _

_Ryuga : Je sens que Chris va vouloir te les piquer pour jouer avec X)_

_Moi : Ouais, ça m'étonnerait pas ! XD_

_Ryuga : Tu te sens mieux avec ton attelle ? J'imagine que oui, ça empêche ta cheville de bouger. _

_Moi : Ouais, je sens plus ma cheville vu qu'elle est bien tenue. Ryu, je voulais te demander quelque chose…_

_Ryuga : Oui, quoi ? _

_Moi : Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Faudra que je ramène les béquilles que l'infirmière m'a prêtées à l'infirmerie en revenant, mais je peux rien porter vu que je dois déjà marcher avec des béquilles… _

_Ryuga : Compris, je vais venir te récupérer devant le portail et porter tes béquilles ! Tu me diras quand tu seras bientôt arrivé, histoire que je poireaute pas pendant 20 minutes devant le portail X)_

_Moi : Promis X)_

-**À qui tu parles, Kyoya ? **Me demande ma mère, me faisant un peu sursauter parce que j'étais concentré sur mon téléphone.

-**Oh, à Ryuga, **répondé-je, rangeant mon téléphone puisque j'ai dit ce que je voulais à Ryuga. **Je lui demandais s'il pouvait venir m'aider avec ma paire de béquilles en trop tout à l'heure. Faut que j'aille les rendre à l'infirmière. **

-**Je vois.**

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, surpris. Pourquoi elle m'a parlé juste pour me demander ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens… Ma mère n'est pas le genre à me fliquer et à me demander à qui je parle dès que je suis sur mon téléphone.

-**Tu voulais me demander autre chose, maman ? **L'interrogé-je.

-**Hum… À vrai dire, oui, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, **m'avoue-t-elle, semblant mal à l'aise.

-**Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me demander maman. J'suis pas en sucre, c'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot avec moi. **

-**Kyoya… Mon ange, je t'en prie, sois honnête avec moi, je te promets que je ne te jugerai pas… Est-ce que…est-ce que Ryuga est plus qu'un simple ami pour toi ? **

J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur arrêter de battre et mon sang congeler dans mes veines. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?! Je peux pas mentir à ma mère, mais c'est pas un petit truc que je dois lui avouer ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, mais pas moyen qu'elle laisse passer le fait que j'ai une relation amoureuse avec un surveillant de mon école… Je suis foutu bordel… Je veux pas que ma mère m'oblige à garder mes distances avec Ryuga tant que je suis encore étudiant, mais j'ai peur qu'elle le fasse. Il n'empêche, je peux pas lui mentir…

-**Oui maman, Ryuga est plus qu'un ami, **soupiré-je, redoutant la réaction de ma mère. **C'est mon petit-ami… Je sais que c'est…pas quelque chose que je devrais faire, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments ! Je l'aime vraiment maman, et je…**

-**Kyoya, mon grand, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier, je t'ai juste demandé s'il était plus que ton ami, **me coupe ma mère, souriant en gardant les yeux sur la route. **Je me doutais déjà de la réponse, mais il fallait que je sois sûre. **

-**Tu…Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ? Me dire que je ne devrais pas sortir avec mon surveillant parce qu'on a pas légalement le droit de faire ça ? **Lui demandé-je, surpris.

-**Kyoya, tu es bientôt majeur, **rétorque-t-elle, souriant toujours. **Tu sais ce que tu fais. Et je me doute bien que si tu sors avec Ryuga, c'est que vous vous aimez vraiment, pas qu'il a une quelconque emprise sur toi. Je suis contente que tu sois tombé amoureux mon ange, c'est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui puissent arriver à un être humain. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, Ryuga est quelqu'un de bien. **

-**Maman… T'es…T'es pas déçue ? **

-**Mmh ? Déçue de quoi ? **

-**Que…Que je sois gay…**

-**Kyoya, je ne suis pas ton père. Je m'en fiche que tu aimes les femmes, les hommes, ou même les deux, tant que tu es heureux. **

-**T'es la meilleure, maman… Tu sais, le directeur, enfin le père de Ryuga, il sait aussi pour nous-deux. En fait, il l'a même appris aujourd'hui. **

-**Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? **

-**La même chose que toi. Il sait qu'on sait ce qu'on fait, et il est content pour Ryuga. Tu sais, quand Ryuga est devenu surveillant i ans, il avait promis à son père de ne jamais avoir de relations avec des étudiants, et encore moins des premières années. Autant dire que pour rompre une promesse qu'il avait faite i ans, c'est vraiment qu'il m'aime sincèrement, et son père l'a bien compris. **

-**Tant mieux pour vous mon ange. **

Ma mère enlève alors une de ses mains du volant pour me caresser la joue, me souriant. Je suis soulagé que ma mère prenne bien le fait que je sorte avec mon surveillant, avec le recul je me demande même comment j'ai pu m'inquiéter. J'aurais dû me douter que ma mère réagirait bien, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir de l'appréhension. En tout cas, maintenant que ma mère sait que Ryuga est plus que mon ami, je n'aurai plus à inventer des mensonges ou des excuses bidons pour aller chez lui. Ça fera plaisir à Ryuga de l'apprendre. N'empêche, c'est une sacrée coïncidence que Ryuga et moi on se soit fait grillé par l'un de nos parents dans la même journée. Mais bon, ce n'est jamais qu'une coïncidence.

Plusieurs minutes de route plus tard, j'aperçois l'école au loin. Je suis content de revenir et de retrouver mes amis, et puis en plus Dashan doit avoir terminé ses cours. J'y pense, c'est le seul qui n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Il va falloir lui faire un rapide résumé. En se rapprochant de l'école, je vois le portail se dessiner à plusieurs mètres devant la voiture, et juste devant, Ryuga. Il est appuyé contre le mur à côté du portail, en train de regarder son téléphone. En entendant le bruit de la voiture qui s'approche, il relève la tête et sourit. Ma mère arrête la voiture devant le portail, exactement au même endroit qu'une heure auparavant, et Ryuga s'empresse d'ouvrir la portière de mon côté dès qu'elle coupe le moteur. Mon surveillant me tend la main pour m'aider à sortir et à me remettre debout sur mes pieds, ou plutôt sur un de mes pieds et mes béquilles, puis ouvre la portière à l'arrière pour récupérer les béquilles que l'infirmière m'a prêté quelques heures plus tôt ainsi que le sac que j'avais emmené. Ma mère se dépêche de sortir de la voiture elle aussi et vient vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-**Passe une bonne journée mon ange, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, **me dit-elle en gloussant légèrement.

-**Promis maman, **répondé-je en souriant, ne pouvant pas lui rendre son étreinte parce que je ne peux pas lâcher mes béquilles.

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien, **rétorque Ryuga en venant se mettre à côté de moi.

-**Oui, je sais Ryuga, **réplique ma mère en me lâchant pour s'approcher de lui. **Je sais que vous veillerez bien sur mon fils aîné. Je n'en doute absolument pas. **

Ma mère termine en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et en ricanant un peu, puis m'embrasse sur le front et retourne à sa voiture pour rentrer. Rien qu'à voir l'expression sur le visage de Ryuga, je comprends très facilement qu'il est perdu et qu'il n'a absolument rien pigé à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-**Kyo… ? **Se contente-t-il de dire, se tournant légèrement vers moi.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Ryu, je vais tout t'expliquer, **lui répondé-je tout de suite, prenant appui sur mes béquilles pour me tourner vers les bâtiments de l'école. **On y va ?**

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Le secret en est de moins en moins un ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : D'un côté, c'est réaliste. Toutes les mamans du monde ont une espèce de sixième sens. _**

**_Moi : Parce que ce sont des mamans u_u_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Il est bien dans la merde Julian ! S'il refait un truc, il va se faire atomiser sur place. _**

**_Moi : Là c'est sûr ! S'il pose encore un doigt sur Kyoya, il va se faire exploser par Ryuga et Rena ! XD_**

**_Chris : Ce serait jouissif de voir ça X)_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Carrément._**

**_Moi : C'est vrai que ce serait cool ! Bon, on peut terminer ce chapitre du coup ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Oh non, pas dimanche… _**

**_Moi : Oh si, dimanche ! *^*_**

**_Chris : J'ai rien dit cette fois X)_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Allez salut ! X)_**


	38. Reiji

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Pour ceux qui ont fait leur rentrée, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous ! Moi je vous amène un nouveau chapitre n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. J'avoue, je m'y attendais pas trop. _**

**_Moi : Alors oui, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu spécial, comme vous l'aurez deviné au titre ! Je m'intéresse enfin sérieusement au cas de Reiji, qui jusqu'ici n'était qu'un caméo dépressif ambulant X)_**

**_Kyoya : Tant que tu me fous la paix, moi j'suis content._**

**_Chris : Je me demande ce que tu vas faire, parce que d'habitude quand tu mets Reiji dans tes histoires, c'est un connard ! XD_**

**_Moi : Il tient très bien ce rôle, mais là j'avais envie de changer un peu ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Bon par contre, il y en a un, il change pas de rôle !_**

**_Moi : Héhé, oui ! Bon allez, hop hop hop, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Le bébé, yeah ! *_*  
Ryuto va devenir une balle rebondissante et sauter dans tous les sens ! XD_**

**_Marius : Moi quand Mère Nature s'en prend à mes ovaires, ça va plutôt bien ! Oui, je suis ce genre de connasse qui s'en sort très bien juste avec un petit Doliprane ! X)  
Combien de chapitres ? J'en ai aucune foutue idée, mais ça va durer encore longtemps ! XD  
Oui, tu donnes la vie et tu as l'impression de te briser 20 os en même temps ! Je déconne pas, à l'échelle de la douleur supportable par un être humain, un accouchement ça fait péter les scores ! XD  
Héhé, vous allez voir à quoi il va ressembler le bébé et vous serez contentes ! X)  
J'ai jamais envie de vomir, sauf en voiture, et pour le mal des transports, huile essentielle de menthe poivrée ! ^^  
P.S : (Moi : Bon, Luffy est reparti en quête de bouffe, par contre Love Cook... Sanji : Zoro se perd toujours dans le coin, je reste ici ! è_é Law : Tant que tu te fais discret, t'as le droit de rester. Moi : Au fait Traffy, des nouvelles de Kiddou ? Law : Non, aucune. J'sais pas où il s'est encore fourré cet abruti. Moi : Ah bah zut ^^')_**

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis ma rentrée plus que mouvementée, et je suis maintenant capable de marcher sans l'aide de mes foutues béquilles. Ma cheville a bien guéri mais je dois quand même garder mon attelle. Je le sens, ça m'élance un peu quand je fais des mouvements un peu brusques sans faire attention. Je suis quand même bien content de ne plus avoir à utiliser mes béquilles, c'était vraiment un enfer dans les escaliers… Maintenant, bah je galère toujours pour monter les escaliers, mais beaucoup moins quand même. Depuis l'énorme coup de pression de Ryuga, Julian garde une espèce de distance de cinq mètres entre nous, de l'extérieur on pourrait carrément croire qu'il me fuit comme la peste. Ça change d'avant tiens. Le premier jour où Julian a commencé à me fuir comme ça, ça s'est vu au self. Il est parti dans la direction totalement opposée à la mienne alors qu'on allait se croiser, son pote Wales a eu l'air de rien comprendre et ça a semblé encore plus agacer Barbie. Haha, c'est super jouissif ! Eh bah oui petit con, fallait pas te frotter à moi, parce que moi aussi j'en ai des ressources, et que je suis un putain de dur à cuire.

J'ai raconté à mes amis que ma mère était au courant pour mon histoire avec mon surveillant, et qu'elle le prenait très bien, autant dire qu'ils m'ont tous beaucoup envié. Enfin…tous sauf Nile, pour des raisons évidentes de célibat. Malgré ma cheville foulée et mes béquilles, et les galères pour se déplacer qui vont avec, je me suis débrouillé pour aller presque toutes les nuits dormir avec Ryuga. C'est comme ça, je l'aime trop pour rester loin de lui trop longtemps. Oui, c'est prendre des risques, j'en suis parfaitement conscient mais je m'en fiche. Je ne dors pas aussi bien dans mon lit, dans ma petite chambre impersonnelle, que dans les bras de mon petit-ami. En même temps, ma chambre de l'internat… Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je l'aime bien cette chambre, mais elle est quand même vachement austère.

Bref, aujourd'hui c'est une journée plus chargée que ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Mon dernier cours se termine à 16H40, comme Dashan pour une fois, et c'est un TD de marketing avec Mr. Doji. Du fun en perspective… Quand je vais sortir de ce foutu cours, je vais foncer à la musculation pour me passer les nerfs. Bon, avec Ryuga qui fait de la muscu avec moi, j'ai du mal à être aussi productif que je voudrais, mais je bosse quand même bien. Actuellement, il est 15H et notre cours d'économie sociale en amphi se termine. C'est pas un cours très chiant, mais moi j'ai du mal à trouver ça intéressant. Mais bon, je préfère toujours ça aux putain de cours de marketing de monsieur le pot de fleurs, alias Doji. Au secours quoi… Quand la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit, on est pas tellement heureux en fait avec Chris, Damian et Nile. Ouais, on a pas envie de retrouver l'autre connard inintéressant à lunettes rectangulaires et mèche jaune.

-**Putain, on va vraiment se faire chier avec l'autre là, **râle Chris en se levant, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

-**Ouais, heureusement que c'est le dernier cours de la journée, **soupire Nile.

-**Raaah, en plus on a cours en C29, **marmonne le blond en regardant notre emploi du temps sur son téléphone. **Cette salle, je la déteste ! **

-**Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Lui demande Damian, curieux.

-**C'est la salle la plus reculée de toutes les salles de TD, et en plus elle est exposée de manière à avoir bien le soleil toute la journée à partir de midi, c'est un véritable sauna ! **Explique Chris alors qu'on sort de l'amphi. **On est bientôt au mois de juin, c'est la période où on crève le plus de chaud…**

-**Eh bah, ça va être pratique pour se concentrer tiens, **ricané-je, les mains dans mes poches.

On n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de pousser tous les trois un soupir de désespoir commun. Déjà qu'on aime ni la matière, ni le prof, là c'est comme si l'univers lui-même avait envie qu'on haïsse vraiment cette heure et demie de TD du plus profond de notre âme… Alors qu'on se dirige vers les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au deuxième étage, là où se trouve la majorité des salles de TD, Chris s'arrête devant un des distributeurs automatiques de l'école et se prend une bouteille de soda. D'après lui, c'est pour survivre à la chaleur de la salle et à l'ennui du cours. Ouais, je le comprends. On monte donc les grands escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et le blondinet nous guide jusqu'à la salle C29, dans laquelle on avait encore jamais eu cours. Effectivement, le ricain avait raison : cette putain de salle est loin de tout. Elle est tout au fond du couloir, dans un espèce de renfoncement… Je me serais attendu à trouver un placard ici, pas une salle de cours !

On est pratiquement les premiers à arriver, les autres étudiants du groupe ayant envie de trainer un peu j'imagine, et je dis « pratiquement » car en fait un élève est déjà là, assis tout au fond de la classe. C'est Reiji, ce garçon étrange qui a toujours les yeux cachés par ses cheveux et qui a le malheur d'être dans la même chambre que Konzern. J'ai de la peine pour ce mec, encore plus quand je le vois assis comme ça tout au fond de la classe, seul, la tête baissée sur la feuille qu'il a sorti mais sans rien faire d'autre. Il a l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et je doute que ça vienne du fait qu'il partage la chambre de la tyrannique blondasse qu'est Konzern. Reiji était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, le premier jour, assis dans les escaliers, la tête dans ses bras et les genoux repliés contre son torse. Et puis…il y a eu la semaine dernière aussi. Quand il s'est penché sur moi et que j'ai enfin pu voir ses yeux, des yeux emplis de tellement de tristesse. Je ne crois pas trop me tromper en affirmant que ce mec est au mieux dans un état dépressif, et au pire dépressif au sens clinique du terme. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder sur ça puisque les autres élèves arrivent. Avec mes amis, on s'installe au premier rang, et croyez-moi c'est une bonne strat' quand on a envie de se faire ignorer par le prof. Les profs se concentrent généralement plutôt sur le dernier rang, parce que ceux qui s'y installent ont la réputation d'être moins attentifs que les autres.

Bon, comme je suis très sympa je vous épargne cette heure et demie de torture. Ne me remerciez pas. Sachez juste que c'était chiant, qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette salle, et que j'ai passé tout le cours à regarder les minutes défiler bien trop lentement à mon goût sur l'horloge murale. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, c'est limite si tout le monde se rue dehors. Quand le dernier cours de ta journée est un cours extrêmement chiant, la sonnerie qui marque la fin de cette torture n'en est que plus délicieuse. C'est limite si j'entends une chorale chanter « Hallelujah » dans ma tête à chaque fois qu'on termine avec monsieur Doji et que le cours s'achève enfin… On remballe donc nos affaires à toute vitesse, les fourrant dans nos sacs sans la moindre douceur, et on quitte l'espèce de fournaise qu'est cette salle C29. S'il fait déjà si chaud là-dedans alors qu'on est seulement à la fin du mois de mai, qu'est-ce que ça va être au mois de juillet ou au mois d'août, juste après les vacances ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir… Les couloirs sont plutôt vides à cette heure-ci, en même temps c'est la fin de la plupart des cours et les élèves ont juste très envie de retourner dans leur dortoir. Dites-vous qu'il y en a qui ont parfois cours jusqu'à 18H20.

Alors qu'on est presque sortis du bâtiment, j'ai soudainement un gros doute sur si j'ai oui ou non bien rangé ma trousse dans mon sac. J'ouvre mon sac pour vérifier, et je me rends compte que non, ma trousse n'est pas là… Mais quel boulet, je l'ai laissée sur ma table parce que j'étais trop pressé de partir… Eh bah youpi, plus qu'à aller la récupérer, et moi avec ma cheville foulée, je ne peux pas courir pour abréger mes souffrances. Merci mon karma…

-**Les gars, j'ai oublié ma trousse, faut que je retourne la chercher, **soupiré-je en faisant demi-tour pour remonter les escaliers. Pardonne-moi cheville gauche, je sais ce que je te fais subir…

-**Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? **Me demande Nile.

-**Non pas la peine, vous pouvez retourner au dortoir, j'en ai pas pour longtemps hein, **répondé-je en commençant à remonter les escaliers.

-**Okay, bon bah nous on sera dans la salle commune si tu nous cherches, **réplique Chris en souriant.

-**Comme d'hab quoi, **ricané-je.

Mes trois amis rigolent et quittent le bâtiment de cours pendant que moi je remonte les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Cette fois, le couloir est définitivement désert et toutes les salles de TD sont vides. Personne ne ferme jamais les portes de ces salles, du coup on a toujours une vue dégagée sur les tables, le tableau, et la table du prof. C'est assez pratique, surtout pour s'assurer que tu t'es pas planté de salle. Là, j'ai une vue dégagée sur le vide chaque salle de TD, et le silence règne à l'étage. Quelques échos de rires et de conversations résonnent depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mais c'est assez lointain. Après avoir traversé tout le couloir, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est très long ce couloir, surtout quand on a une cheville foulée maintenue par une attelle, j'arrive enfin près du renfoncement dans lequel se trouve la salle. J'entends des bouts de conversation en provenir… Merde, le prof doit être en train de parler avec un étudiant. Bon, bah je vais devoir patienter un peu, j'ai pas envie de provoquer un instant de flottement malaisant en entrant comme ça.

Appuyé contre le mur face aux fenêtres de l'étage, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe dans la salle vu qu'elle est dans un renfoncement, je sors mon téléphone pour passer le temps. Mes oreilles trainent un peu, pas que je sois un fouineur mais je ne suis tout simplement pas capable de m'en empêcher, et j'entends des bribes de la conversation qu'a Mr. Doji avec l'étudiant qui est dans la pièce, mais je ne comprends même pas les mots qu'ils disent parce qu'ils parlent à voix basse tous les deux. C'est un peu…bizarre. Pourquoi un prof parlerait à voix basse avec un élève, surtout dans une salle vide à une heure où plus personne ne traine dans les couloirs ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui parler de…problèmes personnels ? Ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Quand un élève a du mal à être attentif en cours, parfois ça vient de problèmes personnels et c'est aussi un peu le boulot des profs de s'en inquiéter. Et dans cette école, Dieu sait qu'on est beaucoup à avoir des problèmes persos. Vive la famille…

Ça fait deux minutes que je poireaute, et je commence vraiment à trouver la situation bizarre. J'entends presque plus le prof parler, mais l'étudiant avec lequel il est n'est toujours pas sorti. Je peux pas l'avoir loupé, pour sortir il doit forcément passer devant moi. Ça veut dire qu'il est toujours dans la pièce, mais pourtant lui non plus je ne l'entends plus beaucoup. Déjà que je ne l'entendais pas vraiment beaucoup avant… Y a quelque chose qui cloche. Même si je me sens un peu mal à l'idée de jouer au petit espion, la situation est trop bizarre. Toujours planqué derrière mon pan de mur, je me penche jusqu'à pouvoir regarder dans la salle tout en restant quand même caché.

Ce que je vois me glace le sang et me laisse sans voix… J'ai l'impression de sentir mes jambes se dérober en-dessous de moi, et peut-être même le sol. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois là… L'élève qui est avec Mr. Doji, c'est Reiji, et ils sont très loin de parler des cours de marketing ou même des problèmes persos que pourrait avoir ce mec qui a toujours l'air triste. Reiji est assis sur la table qui sert de bureau au prof, près de l'ordinateur portable de ce dernier, sa chemise ouverte et tenant à peine sur ses épaules, et le prof a la tête dans son cou… J'vois pas ce qu'il fait, mais il y a pas besoin d'être un grand génie pour deviner. Putain de merde, je vais gerber ! C'est horrible à regarder. J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de détourner le regard, me retournant pour être de nouveau dos au mur derrière lequel je suis planqué, regardant le ciel bleu dégagé par les larges fenêtres du couloir. Et Dashan qui pensait que Chris trouve Mr. Doji glauque juste parce qu'il l'a saqué l'année dernière… Chris avait raison sur toute la putain de ligne quand il disait que ce prof avait un regard chelou ! Hors de question que je laisse passer ce que je viens de voir, sinon je serais un putain de monstre sans cœur. Faut que je l'arrête et que je sorte Reiji de là, mais je vais aussi avoir besoin de preuve pour aller voir le directeur après et faire virer cet espèce de gros dégueulasse.

Même si j'ai juste envie de rentrer et de foutre mon poing dans la gueule de cet enfoiré de prof, faut que je me retienne. Je veux m'assurer qu'il s'en sortira pas, et pour en arriver à ce résultat-là, pas d'autres choix que d'avoir des preuves solides et irréfutables. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai toujours mon téléphone dans la main. J'ouvre l'appli de mon appareil photo, passe mon téléphone en silencieux pour que le déclencheur ne fasse aucun bruit et me tourne à nouveau vers le spectacle dégoûtant qui se joue dans cette salle. Argh, ça me fout vraiment la gerbe de devoir regarder… Faut que je me dépêche de prendre ces photos de merde, et après je vais interrompre tout ça. Je me magne de prendre plusieurs photos, complètement en silence, et les regarde ensuite vite fait pour m'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas floues. Elles sont vraiment répugnantes à regarder… J'ai beau ne pas voir les yeux de Reiji sur les clichés, toujours cachés par sa frange beaucoup trop longue, sa tête tournée sur le côté et ses mains qui se crispent sur la table suffisent à indiquer tout le dégout qu'il ressent. Allez, c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il me fallait, maintenant ça suffit. Le plus dur, ça va être de me retenir de frapper Mr. Doji je crois.

-**Monsieur, je vous conseille d'arrêter très vite ce que vous faites, **dis-je en rentrant dans la salle, mon téléphone dans la main, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

Le prof sursaute, n'ayant visiblement même pas entendu le bruit de mes pas sur le sol, et se recule de plusieurs pas. J'avais pas vu depuis ma cachette, mais lui aussi il a sa chemise ouverte. Putain de pervers… Dès que Mr. Doji recule, Reiji se dépêche de se lever de la table, mais au lieu de reboutonner sa chemise à toute vitesse, ce à quoi je m'attendais, il court jusqu'à un coin de la pièce et…s'y assoit, comme un enfant qu'on aurait puni. Je crois que ce gars a dû subir des trucs traumatisants dans son enfance, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air en permanence malheureux. Ce que ce prof lui a fait subir, ça a dû tellement empirer les choses. Ne pas frapper Kyoya, ne pas frapper…

-**K-Kyoya, q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là enfin ? **Bégaie monsieur Doji en reboutonnant sa chemise, se décomposant sur place vitesse grand V.

-**J'pourrais vous demander la même chose, **répondé-je, les sourcils toujours froncés, serrant mon poing libre. **Moi, j'étais simplement venu chercher ma trousse que j'ai oubliée. Vous visiblement, vous étiez en train d'abuser d'un étudiant. **

-**C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le promets, **tente de se justifier le prof.

-**Généralement, commencer par « c'est pas ce que tu crois », c'est très mauvais signe, **rétorqué-je, fulminant intérieurement. **C'est complètement ce que je crois, monsieur. Vous êtes un gros pervers, doublé d'une enflure sans âme. Se servir de son statut de prof pour abuser d'étudiants, c'est déjà dégueulasse, mais s'en servir pour abuser d'un étudiant qui va mal psychologiquement, c'est le dernier level de la filsdeputerie. Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Oh, et je dois vous dire que je vous ai photographié. Vous devriez aller ranger vos affaires, je pense que monsieur le directeur ne va pas apprécier ce qu'il va voir sur ces clichés. **

-**Q-Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! **

-**Ah ouais ? Je ne peux pas dénoncer un prof qui abuse d'un élève ? Bah si je peux, et je le dois même, sinon je serais une personne aussi mauvaise que vous. **

-**Tu te rends compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?! Tu vas me faire virer, tu vas ruiner ma vie ! **

-**C'est ballot hein ? Fallait y réfléchir avant. Et puis sérieusement, c'est vraiment gonflé de votre part. Vous croyez que la vie de Reiji, vous l'avez pas ruinée peut-être ? **

Monsieur Doji semble bouillir de rage devant moi, et moi je souris avec un air provoquant et sadique. Bah ouais connard, si tu voulais pas perdre ton job, fallait pas toucher tes élèves, c'est simple non ? Ne sachant plus quoi dire, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire puisque ce qu'il a fait est injustifiable, le prof récupère son ordinateur sur la table d'un geste rageur et s'enfuit de la salle. Tss, en plus d'être dégueulasse, ce mec est lâche et pathétique. Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, je dois aider Reiji. Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours assis dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa chemise toujours défaite. Merde, ce gars a vraiment besoin qu'on l'aide, et je parle pas que de l'aider à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il est. Il a besoin d'un psychologue, voire d'un psychiatre. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour l'aider là tout de suite sans lui faire peur ou provoquer une réaction de rejet de sa part… J'ai jamais été super doué avec les interactions sociales moi, j'sais encore moins gérer ce genre de situation…

-**Hum…Reiji ? **L'appelé-je doucement, m'approchant un peu de lui mais pas trop.

-**T-T'es encore là Kyoya… ? **S'étonne-t-il, la voix larmoyante, toujours recroquevillé face au coin du mur. **Tu…tu peux y aller tu sais…**

-**Et te laisser tout seul ici dans cet état ? C'est mort, **rétorqué-je, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Je suis encore un peu loin de Reiji parce que j'ai peur qu'en m'approchant trop il se sente oppressé, mais il semble se détendre un peu. Il tourne la tête vers moi, passant de lui-même sa main sous sa frange pour la soulever et que je puisse voir ses yeux. Je suis un peu étonné de constater qu'il ne pleure pas, alors que pourtant je n'ai jamais vu un regard plus triste que le sien à cet instant. Maintenant que je vois ses yeux d'assez près et assez longuement, je me rends compte que ses yeux ressemblent un peu à ceux de Ryuga, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes reflets ambrés. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, fixé de la sorte par Reiji, mais je m'efforce de ne pas le montrer et essaie d'esquisser un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Reiji semble apprécier et ses lèvres tremblent, parce qu'en fait il essaie de sourire. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'habitude de sourire, et c'est triste…

-**Tu…es gentil, Kyoya, **finit-il par dire en esquissant un tout petit sourire, mais un sourire sincère.

-**Euh, c'est pas le mot qu'on utilise le plus souvent pour me décrire, mais si tu le dis, **répliqué-je en me grattant la nuque, n'ayant pas trop l'habitude qu'on me dise que je suis gentil.

-**Je ne sais pas si un autre élève…serait venu m'aider, comme toi tu l'as fait, **soupire Reiji, n'ayant l'air ni triste ni en colère, juste résigné.

-**On s'en fout de ce qu'aurait fait un autre étudiant, c'est moi qui suis venu et maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre, **lui dis-je. **Allez, rhabille-toi Reiji. On va aller chez le directeur.  
**

-**D'accord... T-Tu me laisseras pas tout seul, hein...?**

-**Si tu veux que je reste, alors je resterai.  
**

Reiji a alors une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout : il se retourne complètement d'un seul coup et se jette dans mes bras, s'accrochant à moi comme s'il était en train de se noyer et que j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. D'habitude, je déteste quand des gens avec lesquels je ne suis pas vraiment proche essaient de faire un truc comme ça, mais dans le cas de Reiji c'est différent. Je me doute qu'il a vécu des choses désagréables dans le passé, proche ou lointain, et si je le repoussais, je le blesserais plus qu'il ne l'a déjà été. Je n'ose cependant pas trop lui rendre son étreinte, parce qu'il n'a toujours pas remis sa chemise correctement et que ça me gêne un peu, mais je ne vais pas non plus rester les bras ballants comme un idiot. Je me contente donc de lui frotter le dos à travers sa chemise dans un geste que j'espère un peu rassurant et réconfortant. Comme il n'a pas de réaction vive, je suppose que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Au bout d'un long moment, genre une minute ou deux, Reiji me lâche enfin et remet sa chemise sur ses épaules avant de la reboutonner en vitesse. Comme il m'a lâché, je me relève pour récupérer ma trousse, qui depuis tout ce temps m'attendait sagement sur la table derrière laquelle j'étais assis pendant le TD, et la range dans mon sac. Quand je me retourne, Reiji s'est levé aussi et est allé récupérer son sac à lui, un sac en bandoulière aussi mais entièrement noir et qui semble déjà avoir bien vécu, qu'il avait laissé près de la table du prof. Je me demande vraiment comment il arrive à tenir avec la chaleur de cette pièce alors qu'il est en chemise manches longues et qu'il ne les a pas retroussées comme moi, mais bon, je crois que c'est bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. D'un pas hésitant, il revient vers moi et se plante à côté de moi, attendant que moi je sorte de la pièce pour sortir avec moi. Ouais, il est grand temps d'aller rendre visite au père de Ryuga. En parlant de lui, il doit se demander ce que je fous, et les autres aussi. Bah, si jamais ils s'inquiètent vraiment, ils m'enverront un message pour me demander où je suis et ce que je fabrique. Pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper de faire tomber mon pervers de prof de marketing. Reiji compte sur moi, si je ne suis pas là, il n'osera rien dire.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Doji le pédo, le retour ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Bah merde, je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai de la peine pour Reiji._**

**_Moi : Oui, je l'ai pas épargné le pauvre ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : Tant que c'est pas moi, je relativise. _**

**_Chris : Eh bah, Kyoya a bien fait d'oublier sa trousse ! _**

**_Moi : Et oui ! _**

**_Ryuga : J'suis même pas apparu du chapitre, ça fait bizarre..._**

**_Moi : T'inquiète, tu seras dans le prochain ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : T'aurais peut-être dû te taire Ryu._**

**_Ryuga : Mouais, j'crois que ça aurait rien changé. _**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ah, j'vous ai pas dit ? J'suis occupé dimanche..._**

**_Chris : C'est ça oui, t'as juste plus envie de voir l'omégaverse ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : ..._**

**_Moi : Allez salut ! Moi demain, j'ai ma rentrée...de 1H30 ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Glandeuse d'étudiante._**

**_Moi : Glandeuse de redoublante surtout ! X)_**


	39. Les confessions de Reiji

_**Moi : Salut les gens ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en direct de chez moi parce que mon seul cours de la journée est à 16H45 ! X)**_

_**Ryuga : Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de narguer les gens hein. **_

_**Moi : Oui bon, t'as raison Ryu X)**_

_**Kyoya : Bon alors, ça donne quoi le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? **_

_**Ryuga : Le titre parle de lui-même. **_

_**Moi : Oui, le chapitre est plutôt centré sur Reiji, vous allez en apprendre plus sur lui ! **_

_**Chris : J'suis sûr que tu l'as pas épargné ! **_

_**Moi : Roooh, mauvaise langue ! Allez, disclaimer ! ^^**_

_**Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB ! **_

_**Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n**_

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**Marius : Non mais PTDR, elle en tient une couche ta mère ! Moi je compte jamais avoir de gosses, mais on voudra jamais de moi au couvent de toute façon ! J'suis une sataniste, j'invoque Satan dans ma cave tous les samedis XD  
Moi je supportais des potes débiles au lycée, c'était pas facile tous les jours ! XD  
Moi j'adore les cheveux blancs de Toby, limite je le préfère comme ça que brun ! X)  
J'étais moi aussi persuadée que Zéo est plus grand que Toby, mais en fait non, et ça se voit sur des screens de l'anime X)  
P.S : (Moi : Même sur une ligne droite, Marimo serait capable de se perdre ! Law : Grave. Sanji : J'en ai marre, il est où ? TT_TT Law et moi : On sait pas ! Sanji : TT_TT)**_

_**Komachu : Ouais, vive Toby, le plus sage de la team Dungeon ! X)**_

_**NekoGardenFox : Bah j'imagine que si un jour on a des voitures volantes, on aura aussi des panneaux et des feux de signalisation volants ! X)  
Personne n'a inventé l'injustice, c'est juste la vie, la nature humaine quoi… Ouais c'est nul, mais c'est comme ça… -_-'**_

* * *

C'est étrange de traverser les couloirs quand ils sont complètement vides et silencieux, ça change de l'agitation habituelle. Reiji semble à l'aise dans ce silence presque total, même si ses doigts sont quand même crispés autour de mon bras droit depuis qu'on est partis de la salle C29. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une espèce de bouée de sauvetage pour lui, et je le suis probablement à ses yeux en fait. C'est comme ça qu'il me voit, comme un mec qui l'a sauvé d'un enfer dont il n'aurait sûrement jamais réussi à se sortir seul. Alors qu'on sortait dans la cour pour passer du bâtiment de cours au bâtiment administratif, là où se trouve le bureau du directeur, une horrible pensée a popé dans mon cerveau. Je me suis demandé si la scène que j'ai surprise dans la salle de classe…c'est le plus loin que Doji ait été avec Reiji… Et depuis que cette pensée s'est incrustée dans mon esprit, j'arrive pas à la faire disparaitre. Raaaah, j'ai vraiment plus envie de penser à ça mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit « bizarre », je me demande tout ça parce que je m'inquiète pour Reiji. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour ce gars… J'aurais envie de savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il devienne si triste, craintif et nerveux en permanence, mais ça ne me regarde pas. Peut-être qu'il me le dira, s'il en ressent l'envie.

Après avoir traversé plein de couloirs vides, Reiji et moi arrivons devant la porte du directeur. C'est facile de la reconnaître, c'est une porte tout au fond d'un énième couloir avec une plaque dessus sur laquelle est écrite « _Mr. R. Atsuka, directeur_ ». Je me plante devant la porte, Reiji toujours accroché à mon bras, encore plus crispé maintenant qu'on est à deux doigts de dénoncer Mr. Doji au directeur. C'est le moment le plus compliqué… Avant de toquer, j'écoute quelques secondes les possibles bruits venant de derrière la porte, pour savoir si le directeur est tout seul ou pas. Ça me mettrait un peu mal à l'aise de le déranger alors qu'il est occupé… N'entendant rien, je me décide à toquer doucement à la porte, mais assez fort pour qu'on puisse m'entendre.

-**Entrez ! **S'exclame une voix forte et affirmée.

-**O-On est vraiment obligés Kyoya… ? **Murmure Reiji à mon oreille, commençant à trembler.

-**C'est un mauvais moment à passer Reiji, mais il faut en passer par-là pour que Mr. Doji soit viré et qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne, **lui dis-je. **Je vais rester près de toi, je te le promets. **

Reiji n'a pas l'air complètement rassuré mais il hoche la tête, cramponné à mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'appuie sur la poignée, ouvre la porte, et me retrouve face au père de Ryuga, assis derrière son bureau. Je me sens un peu…je sais pas en fait… Je crois que je me sens à la fois intimidé et gêné… Je n'ai plus revu le père de Ryuga depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire depuis presque deux mois, et maintenant il sait que j'entretiens une relation avec son fils aîné. La situation est…étrange. Le père de mon petit-ami était visiblement au beau milieu de sa paperasse, de la paperasse qui doit être bien ennuyeuse, et lève la tête vers nous avec un air surpris. Je crois qu'il est surtout surpris de me voir moi, il ne doit pas connaître Reiji. Un directeur ne connait généralement que quelques élèves, et généralement ce n'est pas vraiment pour de bonne raisons. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le directeur connait un peu trop bien l'autre Barbie.

-**Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour vous jeunes hommes ? **Nous demande-t-il, croisant les mains sur son bureau. **Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?**

-**C'est au sujet d'un professeur, monsieur, et c'est très grave, **répondé-je, sortant mon téléphone de ma poche tandis que Reiji reste toujours accroché à moi comme une moule sur un rocher.

-**Un professeur ? **Répète le directeur, surpris. **Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « très grave » ?**

-**Regardez par vous-même, **dis-je en lui tendant mon téléphone, la vidéo prête à jouer.

Interloqué, le père de Ryuga prend mon téléphone dans ses mains et appuie sur le bouton lecture pour lancer la vidéo. Le son est coupé, mais les images parlent d'elles-mêmes, et de toute façon heureusement qu'il n'y a pas le son… S'il y avait le son, on entendrait des bruits dégoutants, genre la respiration lourde du prof et des bruits de succion dégueulasses. Je crois que je pourrai jamais oublier ce que j'ai entendu en plus de ce que j'ai vu, berk… À peine la vidéo lancée, les yeux du directeur s'écarquillent et il devient presque aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Ouais, je vous comprends monsieur, ça donne envie de vomir. Je me suis assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils en face du bureau du directeur, et Reiji s'est assis sur l'autre, mais il se raccroche toujours à moi, tenant entre ses doigts tous fins l'un de mes poignets. Il pourrait perdre pied à tout moment si je n'étais pas là…

-**Mon Dieu, je crois que je vais être malade… **soupire le directeur en reposant mon téléphone sur son bureau.

-**Je sais m'sieur, moi-même j'étais très mal à l'aise en filmant, mais je savais qu'il fallait des preuves pour être sûr que Mr. Doji ne s'en sortirait pas, **répliqué-je, fronçant un peu les sourcils d'énervement rien qu'en voyant l'image statique de la vidéo en pause sur mon téléphone. **J'avais oublié ma trousse de base, j'étais revenu la chercher quand j'ai vu…ça. **

Monsieur Atsuka tourne la tête vers Reiji, s'apprêtant à lui parler de ce qu'il vient de regarder sur mon téléphone, mais il est interrompu par la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvre assez brutalement. Je sursaute un peu, ne m'y étant pas attendu, et Reiji sursaute quant à lui carrément violemment, laissant échapper un hoquet de peur et resserrant ses doigts sur mon poignet, au point que je sens ses ongles commencer à s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Aouch. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui est entré comme ça, sans même prendre la peine de toquer, et je manque d'avaler de travers en voyant Ryuga. Mais comment il a su que j'étais là d'abord ? Et il pouvait pas juste m'envoyer un message s'il me cherchait ? Ah j'vous jure, il est pas possible des fois… D'ailleurs, il est en train de rougir à vue d'œil, probablement gêné d'être entré comme s'il y avait le feu dans l'école.

-**O-Oh, pardon papa, j-je savais pas que t'étais…occupé, **bredouille mon petit-ami en se grattant la nuque, au comble de la gêne. **J-Je cherchais… Oh, c'est pas important, je vais…partir. Je reviendrai quand vous aurez fini…**

Et il est déjà reparti. Ouais ouais, c'était moi que tu cherchais Ryuga, on le sait ton père et moi, mais il y a Reiji donc t'as rien pu dire. S'il m'avait simplement envoyé un message en privé sur Messenger, il se serait pas ridiculisé comme ça ! Héhé, je vais le charrier quand j'en aurai fini avec les histoires qui m'ont amenées dans ce bureau, mais ça attendra. Le père de mon surveillant est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire à cause de l'intervention plus que drôle de son fils aîné, mais il se retient. On était en train de parler de choses sérieuses, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rigoler, surtout que Reiji n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de se marrer lui.

-**Excusez mon fils, il est un peu…un peu impulsif parfois, quand il s'y met, **dit le directeur en reprenant un air sérieux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Reiji. **Jeune homme, comment tu t'appelles ? **

-**Hum… R-Reiji Mizuchi… **murmure pratiquement Reiji, qui a l'air d'avoir envie de partir très vite et très loin.

-**Reiji… Quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé au juste ? **Lui demande Mr. Atsuka, l'air concerné et peiné pour le sort du châtain.

Sous sa frange bien trop longue, le directeur ne peut pas voir les yeux jaunes de Reiji, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je suis sûr que son regard se fait fuyant d'un seul coup puisqu'il se met à s'agiter, à trembler légèrement.

-**S-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille, je veux plus parler de ça… **sanglote pratiquement Reiji, commençant à se refermer sur lui-même comme une huître. **Je veux oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pitié…**

Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de la réaction de Reiji… Dans ce genre de situation, j'imagine qu'on a juste envie de tout zapper, de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, mais ça ne marche jamais. On ne peut jamais oublier un évènement pareil, et si Reiji ne parle pas, il va juste créer un blocage, un traumatisme, et quelque chose me dit qu'au fond de lui, il en a conscience. Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que son comportement craintif et nerveux vient d'un traumatisme qui s'est créé quelque part dans son passé. À rajouter traumatisme sur traumatisme, la santé mentale de Reiji va finir par se dégrader à un point extrêmement dangereux. Elle a l'air de n'être déjà plus vraiment…entière.

-**Reiji… Hé, regarde-moi, **dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, toujours enserrée autour de mon poignet.

Ça a l'air de le calmer un peu, en tout cas il arrête de trembler et tourne la tête vers moi, les cheveux de sa frange s'écartant un peu parce qu'il a la tête penchée, me laissant apercevoir l'un de ses yeux, humide de larmes retenues avec peine.

-**Je sais que tu veux plus entendre parler de tout ça, que tu voudrais juste…te coucher, t'endormir et ne plus te souvenir de rien le lendemain au réveil, **continué-je, le regardant dans les yeux. **C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, malheureusement… Et je sais que tu le sais aussi. Il faut que tu parles, même si ça fait mal, pour pouvoir mettre tout ça définitivement derrière toi et avancer. **

À m'écouter, on pourrait croire que je parle d'expérience ou que je fais des études de psychologie, mais non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne fais que répéter des mots que bien d'autres ont prononcé avant moi, et je ne sais pas si je le fais bien mais j'espère… Les doigts de Reiji se décrispent progressivement sur mon poignet, donc je crois que j'ai réussi. Il finit par hocher doucement la tête pour me dire qu'il est d'accord avec ce que je dis et prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Putain, Dieu merci, j'ai réussi…

-**Tout a commencé un peu avant les vacances… **soupire Reiji, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour pousser sa frange et pouvoir regarder le directeur directement dans les yeux. **Monsieur Doji m'a demandé de rester après un cours en amphi, juste avant la pause déjeuner, et…voilà quoi… Je suis rentré chez moi pendant les vacances, et j'ai espéré qu'en revenant il ne recommencerait plus… J'essayais de me voiler la face, je crois…**

-**Je vois… **grogne pratiquement le directeur, hors de lui mais se contrôlant parfaitement bien. **Je n'ai aucune envie de te demander ça Reiji, et tu n'as sûrement aucune envie d'on te demande ça, mais…**

-**Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me demander… **le coupe le châtain avec un petit soupir. **La réponse…est non. Il n'a jamais été plus loin que ce qu'on voit…sur la vidéo… **

-**Très bien, **dit le directeur, l'air passablement soulagé mais toujours en colère. **Ce n'est plus la peine que je vous retienne alors, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. J'ai quelqu'un à convoquer de toute urgence moi. **

-**D'accord monsieur, **répondé-je en me levant du fauteuil, Reiji ne tardant pas à me suivre.

-**Ah, attends Kyoya ! Une dernière chose…**

-**Oui ?**

-**Est-ce que tu peux envoyer la vidéo à Ryuga et lui dire de me l'envoyer ? **

-**Oui, pas de problèmes monsieur. **

-**Merci Kyoya. **

Cette fois, plus rien ne nous retient dans le bureau de monsieur Atsuka. Reiji et moi sortons après avoir dit au revoir au directeur et quand on se retrouve dans le couloir, c'est comme si une espèce de tension invisible s'envolait soudainement. Ça fait du bien, ça c'est sûr…

-**Comment tu vas faire…pour envoyer la vidéo au surveillant ? **Me demande le châtain, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, ne ressentant visiblement plus le besoin de s'accrocher à moi pour garder pied avec la réalité. **Je sais que vous êtes amis… Tu as son numéro de téléphone ?**

-**Oh non, on est juste tous les deux sur Messenger, c'est tout, **répondé-je en rigolant légèrement. C'est même pas un mensonge en plus, j'ai vraiment pas le numéro de mon mec…

-**Oh, je vois, **dit Reiji, esquissant un début de sourire.

-**Je sais pas comment tu tiens avec ta chemise par contre, **lui fais-je remarquer alors qu'on passe devant une rangée de grandes fenêtres qui laissent passer la lumière chaude du soleil de fin d'après-midi. **Moi je crève déjà de chaud comme ça, alors toi je n'imagine même pas ! **

-**Je ne peux pas vraiment montrer mes bras…**

Bravo Yoyo, les pieds dans le plat ! Putain, mais j'suis con moi quand je m'y mets ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça sérieux ?! Évidemment qu'il porte sa chemise manches longues comme ça, sans retrousser les manches alors qu'il fait chaud, pour cacher quelque chose, pas parce qu'il aime ça ! Je me hais des fois…

-**Pardon, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça, **m'excusé-je.

-**C'est pas grave… Hé, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucun attrait pour les scalpels ou les cutters, **me répond Reiji avec un petit sourire gêné. **Je ne cache pas des scarifications sur mes poignets. C'est juste que…mon père tape fort, et j'ai la peau qui marque facilement et longtemps…**

-**Ouais, je connais ça, **soupiré-je, rassuré de ne pas avoir gaffé comme un con. **Mon père aussi il est comme ça… M'enfin, heureusement pour moi, je n'ai plus à endurer ses coups vu que ma mère l'a viré de la maison et a demandé le divorce.**

-**J'aurais voulu que ça se passe comme ça pour moi aussi, mais ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit… **dit le châtain tristement, regardant vers le ciel dehors. **La vie n'a pas été…très sympa avec moi… Maintenant, j'attends juste ma majorité pour pouvoir partir. J'arrêterai ces études qui ne me plaisent pas, je me prendrai un appartement, je pourrai réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment faire, et je pourrai à nouveau voir mon psy… J'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment…**

-**Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as un psy, mais que tu ne vas plus le voir ? **

-**Je vais chez le psy depuis la mort de ma mère, et il m'aidait vraiment, mais mon père a voulu que j'arrête parce que ça ne servait soi-disant à rien… Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus été le voir, et ça me fait…du mal, tu l'as sûrement remarqué…**

-**Oui, je l'ai remarqué oui… **

La mort de sa mère, les violences de son père, la privation d'un soutien psychologique… Alors c'est pour toutes ces raisons que Reiji est comme il est, nerveux, craintif, et toujours avec un air triste. Je comprends mieux. Cependant, Reiji a l'air d'aller un peu mieux depuis que je l'ai poussé à confier au moins une des choses qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. La preuve, c'est qu'il s'est encore plus confié après. Je suis…heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Je pensais pas que je pourrais faire autant en une journée, mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois déçu de comment a tourné mon mercredi. Après avoir traversé une nouvelle fois le bâtiment administratif, Reiji et moi nous retrouvons dehors et le châtain pousse un petit soupir.

-**Tout ça, ça m'a fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me coucher jusqu'au dîner… **dit-il en soulevant une nouvelle fois sa frange pour que je puisse voir ses yeux.

-**Tu voudras manger avec moi et mes potes ? **Lui demandé-je. **Tu sais, on est pas une bande fermée, tu pourrais venir avec nous sans problèmes. **

-**Non, c'est gentil mais je…j'aime bien être un peu seul, **me répond Reiji en rougissant un peu. **Tu…le prends pas mal ? **

-**Non, bien sûr que non, t'inquiète, **rétorqué-je en souriant. **C'est comme tu le sens. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. **

-**C'est gentil. Kyoya… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu n'avais pas vraiment de raison de faire tout ça, mais tu l'as fait… Merci Kyoya, merci pour tout…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Reiji s'est déjà jeté dans mes bras et me serre contre lui avec toute la force dont il est capable. Bon, cette fois je m'y attendais un peu, j'avoue. Même si je n'aime toujours pas spécialement ce genre de démonstrations d'affection, vu que Reiji n'est pas encore ce que je pourrais vraiment appeler un ami, je le laisse faire et lui rend même son étreinte. J'suis pas très doué pour ça quand c'est pas mon frère que je prends dans mes bras, mais je fais de mon mieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Reiji se recule, m'adresse un petit sourire timide mais qui a quelque chose de lumineux, et retourne vers le dortoir Alpha en serrant dans sa main la lanière de son sac en bandoulière. Bon, il serait temps que j'aille retrouver mes amis moi, ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je suis parti chercher ma trousse quand même ! Je me demande où est passé Ryuga aussi…

-**Est-ce que je dois taper une crise de jalousie ou est-ce que tu as une bonne excuse pour ce que je viens de voir ? **Demande une voix familière derrière moi.

Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup. Je me retourne en ricanant et vois mon petit-ami appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment, me regardant avec un sourire en coin. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas parti très loin, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de me retrouver.

-**C'est une longue histoire, et je vais te la raconter sur le chemin jusqu'au dortoir si tu veux bien, **ricané-je.

-**Je me suis tapé la honte devant mon père à cause de tes conneries, t'en es conscient au moins ? **Me demande mon surveillant en mettant les mains dans ses poches nonchalamment.

-**En même temps, si tu t'étais contenté de m'envoyer un message pour me demander où j'étais, t'aurais évité ça, **répliqué-je. **Et puis comment t'as su que j'étais dans le bureau de ton père ? **

-**J'ai vu les autres revenir sans toi, je leur ai demandé où tu étais et ils m'ont répondu que tu avais oublié ta trousse et que tu étais parti la rechercher. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai commencé à trouver ça bizarre. J'ai quand même bien patienté, en me disant que peut-être quelque chose te retenait, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, alors je suis sorti dans la cour, **explique Ryuga tout en marchant. **J'ai vu quelques élèves qui trainaient, alors je leur ai demandé s'il t'avait vu et ils ont répondu que tu étais parti vers le bâtiment administratif. J'ai déduit tout seul que tu étais parti voir mon père. En revanche, ils ne m'avaient pas dit que tu n'étais pas tout seul… C'est pour ça que je suis entré sans frapper dans le bureau, j'ai cru que tu étais seul avec mon père… **

-**Haha, je comprends mieux. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui m'a retenu, mais je te préviens, c'est pas le genre d'histoires qu'on aime entendre…**

Et je résume tout à Ryuga, dans les moindres détails. Quand je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu et filmé, que je dois d'ailleurs lui envoyer pour qu'il fasse passer à son père, un frisson de dégoût lui parcourt l'échine. Pas très étonnant.

-**Trois ans que ce prof de marketing enseigne ici, et je l'ai toujours trouvé louche, comme Chris, **marmonne mon surveillant. **Il a toujours eu un regard…malsain, mais on a pas le droit de faire virer des gens simplement parce qu'on trouve leur regard malsain. Décidément, entre Konzern et Doji, il y a trois ans c'était vraiment pas la fête dans cette école…**

-**Eh bien, maintenant Doji va se faire virer et avoir un super rendez-vous avec la police, et tu as mis un coup de flippe tellement énorme à Barbie qu'il rase les murs quand il me voit, **ricané-je. **Cette année est une plutôt bonne année il semblerait. **

Ryuga ricane à son tour et me fait un clin d'œil pour me dire que j'ai raison, ne pouvant pas m'embrasser puisqu'on arrive au dortoir. Effectivement, visiblement il y a trois ans, ce n'était pas la meilleure année de cette école, mais cette année les nuisibles en prennent pour leur grade. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'en me retrouvant ici, je me retrouverai à faire le ménage parmi les connards qui peuplent cette école. C'est plutôt pas mal, ça m'occupe en tout cas. N'empêche, tout ça, ça me fatigue… Je mériterai du repos tiens, et une récompense pour tout ce boulot. Mmh… Peut-être que Ryuga et moi on pourra s'arranger ce week-end. En tout cas, voir ma mère et mon frangin, ça me fera du bien, ça c'est sûr. Bref : vivement le week-end.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_**Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n**_

_**Kyoya : Toi, je te jure que si tu refais un lemon, j'vais te frapper.**_

_**Moi : T'as pas le droit de me frapper, j'ai des lunettes ! **_

_**Kyoya : -_-**_

_**Ryuga : Je trouve ça un peu trop beau pour être vrai moi…**_

_**Moi : Et ça y est, ça recommence le pessimisme ! Pourquoi vous croyez que j'ai toujours des sales idées derrière la tête ? XD**_

_**Kyoya : Parce que souvent, c'est le cas. **_

_**Chris : Ouais, il a pas tort ! X)**_

_**Moi : Roooh ! X)**_

_**Kyoya : On te fera jamais confiance à ce niveau-là -_-**_

_**Moi : Eh bah tant pis pour vous ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et à dimanche ! n_n**_

_**Ryuga : Super, Kyo va encore râler toute la journée ! **_

_**Kyoya : *marmonne* Ouais bah j'en ai marre de cet omégaverse…**_

_**Moi : Allez, salut tout le monde ! X)**_

_**Chris : Salut ! ^^**_


	40. Vive le week-end !

**_Moi : Saluuuut les gens ! Nous nous retrouvons pour le 40_****_ème_****_ chapitre de cette fic ! Putain, 40 quand même…_**

**_Kyoya : Pitié, dis-moi que c'est bientôt fini…_**

**_Moi : Eh bien oui, on va bientôt arriver à la fin de cette fic, mais je sais pas exactement dans combien de chapitres… Je dirais quelque chose comme 5 chapitres ! _**

**_Ryuga : En même temps, cette fic elle dure depuis pratiquement un an. Il serait peut-être temps de la finir ! Et de reprendre ton recueil d'OS qui moisit lui aussi depuis bientôt un an. _**

**_Moi : Oui bon, ça va… Je sais que j'ai délaissé mon recueil, je vais m'y remettre ! _**

**_Chris : X)_**

**_Moi : Bref, aujourd'hui le chapitre est tout léger et tout mignon, profitez bien ! Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Allez, dans un mois c'est fini…_**

**_Moi : X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Oui je sais Komachu, ça va t'inspirer niveau dessin ! XD_**

**_Marius : Ouais, on a un proud Ryuga dans ce chapitre !  
Ziggurat ne s'est pas fait éclater le nez, mais un mot plus haut que l'autre et il y passe aussi ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Marimo, va vraiment falloir arrêter de te paumer comme ça ! Faut te tenir en laisse hein ! Zoro : J'suis pas un clébard ! è_é Sanji : *accroché à Zoro* TTwTT Law : Adieu ma tranquillité…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, Colocation mentale ça date, mais la situation m'y a fait penser et du coup mon cerveau s'est embrouillé X)  
Ouais, on aurait presque tendance à oublier que dans cette histoire, Ryuto est plus vieux que Kyoya XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Ryuto est trop cute n_n  
Cette fois, l'alpha surprotecteur qui sommeille en Ryuga s'est bien réveillé ! _**

* * *

Ce matin, quand je me réveille, je suis d'excellente humeur en plus d'avoir bien dormi. Je vous rappelle que je suis un peu insomniaque, donc je ne crache pas sur la possibilité d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil… Mais bref. Si je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, déjà c'est parce qu'on est samedi et que le week-end c'est le bien, mais c'est surtout parce qu'aujourd'hui je vais aller voir Ryuga chez lui et rencontrer son petit frère. Mon petit-ami a fini par parler de notre relation plus vraiment très secrète à sa mère et son frère cadet, et ce dernier ne tient maintenant plus en place à l'idée de me rencontrer. Comme Ryuga rentre chez lui ce week-end, il s'est dit que ce serait la bonne occasion pour nous faire nous rencontrer. Bon par contre, je ne sais pas si mon surveillant a pensé à préciser à Ryuto que je suis le grand frère de Kakeru… S'il ne lui a pas dit, Ryuto risque d'aller au-devant d'une petite surprise quand il va me voir. Enfin, je verrai bien tout à l'heure.

Je dois rejoindre Ryuga chez lui pour le déjeuner, il a dit qu'il allait tenter de bien cuisiner pour moi. Oui oui, il a bien dit qu'il allait « tenter ». De son propre aveu, Ryuga n'est pas super doué en cuisine, enfin il sait cuisiner pour se nourrir tout seul chez lui quoi, mais moi je lui fais confiance. De toute façon, il pourra jamais être pire que moi… Je suis une espèce de gros boulet question cuisine, j'ai tendance à tout faire cramer. Non, j'suis pas pyromane, me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis juste pas doué, et pas très attentif question temps de cuisson. Je me rassure en me disant que pour l'instant, j'ai ma très chère maman pour me nourrir, mais quand je vais partir de la maison et habiter seul, ça va être un carnage… J'ai pas hâte d'y être tiens.

M'enfin, je penserai à ça un autre jour. Pour l'instant, je dois me lever et me préparer. Je sais même pas quelle heure il est d'ailleurs… Ma chambre est plongée dans une certaine obscurité, la lumière du soleil filtrant de sous ma porte et un peu de l'interstice entre les volets de ma fenêtre, donc je tâtonne sur ma table de chevet pour trouver mon téléphone et pouvoir regarder l'heure. Quand j'y arrive, je ramène mon téléphone devant mes yeux et râle en me faisant aveugler par la luminosité abusée de l'écran. L'instant d'après, je peux regarder l'heure et je fais une mini attaque en voyant les chiffres s'afficher sur mon écran. 11H ?! Merde, merde, mais je vais être en retard ! J'ai le trajet en bus à compter quand même ! Je me réveille jamais après 10H normalement, fait chier !

À moitié en panique, je repose mon téléphone et saute hors de mes draps en vitesse pour aller ouvrir mes volets. Oh bordel, je vais devoir me speeder… Je déteste être en retard, et je déteste devoir me speeder pour ne PAS être en retard. Sortant de ma chambre en courant, je manque de percuter ma mère qui allait visiblement vers sa chambre.

-**Oh, mon ange, tu m'as fait peur ! **S'exclame-t-elle en sursautant.

-**Maman, mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé après 10H ?! **Lui demandé-je. **Ryuga il m'attend pour 12H, je te l'ai dit ! J'vais finir par être en retard ! **

-**Je suis désolée mon ange, mais tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller… **me répond-elle en rougissant un peu. **Excuse-moi mon grand… Tu vas être à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas. **

-**Je sais que je vais être à l'heure, mais maintenant je suis obligé de me dépêcher ! **Répliqué-je en fonçant dans la salle de bain. **Ça me saouuuuule ! **

C'est pas contre ma mère que je gueule, je m'énerve même pas contre elle, et elle le sait d'ailleurs, je suis juste énervé contre moi-même. J'ai quand même passé l'âge de me faire réveiller par ma mère, je suis plus un gamin… La vérité, c'est que j'aurais dû mettre une alarme sur mon téléphone pour être sûr de me réveiller au bon moment, mais comme je suis insomniaque j'étais pratiquement persuadé de me réveiller au plus tard à 10H30. Bon allez, j'ai plus qu'à me dépêcher à prendre ma douche moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis sorti de la douche en trombe et je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Bon okay, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop… En vrai, j'ai le temps, c'est juste que je voulais pouvoir glander un peu avant de partir, et je vais pas en avoir l'occasion. Oui, bah j'aime bien pouvoir glander ! J'aurais même pu jouer avec mon frère, mais là c'est râpé. Désolé Kakeru… Bref, à force de me magner, je me retrouve complètement prêt, habillé, coiffé et tout…à 11H15. Comme il est trop tard, je vais faire l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner, mais voilà, du coup je suis prêt avec genre trente minutes d'avance. C'était bien la peine d'autant me bouger le cul… Je sais jamais doser le temps moi. N'empêche, trente minutes c'est trop court pour jouer avec mon petit frère, du coup je vais me contenter d'aller passer du temps avec lui dans sa chambre.

J'ai à peine mis un pied dans sa chambre qu'il me saute dessus, tout content. Il changera vraiment jamais. Je pense que même quand il aura la trentaine, il sera toujours comme ça.

-**Nii-chan ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? **Me demande-t-il tout sourire.

-**Non Keru, je vais pas avoir le temps, **répondé-je en faisant non de la tête avec un petit sourire. **Mais on peut discuter si tu veux. **

-**Oh, d'accord… **bougonne Kakeru, déçu.

-**Allez p'tit frère, fais pas la tête ! Je jouerai avec toi ce soir, promis, **dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-**Tu promets hein ? **

-**Mais oui. **

-**Cool ! **

C'est dingue à quel point mon petit frère peut passer d'un caractère ronchon à un caractère très enjoué en moins de deux secondes. Limite, il est un peu bipolaire. Sautillant joyeusement, mon petit frère retourne s'installer sur son lit et je le suis, m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-**Nii-chan, c'est vrai que tu vas voir Ryuto aujourd'hui ? **Me demande-t-il quand je m'assois, rougissant un peu.

-**Oui, Ryuga veut me le présenter, **répondé-je avec un sourire en coin.

Kakeru est au courant pour Ryuga et moi maintenant, et le moins qu'on le puisse dire c'est que ça l'a surpris. En fait, ça lui a décroché la mâchoire au sens presque littéral. Il en revenait pas, et en plus il a rougit comme une tomate. Je lui ai dit en tête à tête, pendant que notre mère faisait à manger, et ça l'a beaucoup gêné…puisque je rappelle qu'il est amoureux de Ryuto. Donc d'apprendre que moi-même je sors avec le grand frère de Ryuto, ça lui a fait un sacré choc. J'imagine même pas ce qu'il ressent à l'idée que je rencontre son crush, son cœur doit être à deux doigts d'imploser à cause de ses émotions.

Ah oui, Kakeru et Ryuto ne sont toujours « que » des crushs, ils n'ont toujours pas osé s'avouer leurs sentiments. C'est leurs histoires hein, Ryuga et moi on va pas s'incruster dedans pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre. De toute façon, s'ils s'aiment vraiment autant qu'ils le laissent transparaitre quand ils sont seuls avec nous, ils vont forcément finir par trouver le courage de se confesser l'un à l'autre. On se demande seulement de qui l'initiative va venir. Bon, j'avoue, peut-être bien que Ryuga et moi on a parié à ce sujet ! Oui bon, nous jugez pas, on s'amuse juste, et en plus on a même pas parié de l'argent. On a parié un repas au resto…

-**Grand frère, tu diras rien à maman tant que c'est pas officiel entre Ryuto et moi, hein… ? **Me demande Kakeru, tout rouge et le plus gros oreiller de son lit dans les bras pour se cacher à moitié derrière.

-**Mais oui Keru, **le rassuré-je en souriant. **Je te l'ai promis, je tiendrai parole. Pourquoi j'irais le dire à maman si tu veux pas ? **

-**Tu pourrais oublier et lui dire sans faire attention, on sait jamais… **dit mon petit frère d'une toute petite voix, toujours caché derrière son oreiller.

-**Hé ho, de nous deux c'est toi le gaffeur, pas moi ! **Me défends-je en ricanant. **C'est pour ça que je t'avais pas dit pour Ryuga et moi avant, j'avais peur que tu gaffes et que maman l'apprenne. Ou pire, que père l'apprenne. Là, j'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. **

-**Oui bon, je sais que je suis pas le meilleur pour garder des secrets, mais c'est vraiment pas cool de m'avoir caché ça si longtemps ! **

-**Tu vas pas encore recommencer avec ça quand même ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'suis désolé de t'avoir caché mon histoire d'amour avec Ryuga, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je voulais pas te le dire. C'était même pas contre toi, c'est juste que c'est pas le genre de trucs qui doit se savoir. Au début, je le cachais même à nos amis communs de la Fac. **

-**Je sais, mais c'est pas juste…**

-**Keru, arrête d'en faire tout un plat. C'est bon, maintenant tu le sais ! Par contre, t'as pas intérêt à t'amuser à raconter à tes copains que ton grand frère sort avec le surveillant de son école, parce que sinon je vais venir jusqu'à ton lycée et te foutre un grand coup de pied au cul avec mes bottes coquées à l'avant ! **

-**Quoi, tu me ferais ça ? **

-**Oui, même si je t'aime, j'hésiterais pas à te botter le cul. Tant que je suis encore étudiant dans l'école où Ryuga est surveillant, ça ne peut pas trop se savoir. **

-**Dis nii-chan, tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine du coup si tu restes pas dans cette école… ? **

-**Je sais pas… J'ai toujours fait ce que père voulait que je fasse, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie parce qu'il m'a jamais laissé y réfléchir… J'imagine que je prendrai une année sabbatique pour réfléchir de mon côté… **

Kakeru me regarde alors tristement et lâche son oreiller pour venir se blottir dans mes bras. C'est la vérité, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie maintenant que je suis libéré de l'emprise paternelle… J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'ai passé ma vie à lui obéir et je…je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que réfléchi à ce que je ferai de ma vie puisque mon chemin était tout tracé. Je n'ai aucune passion contrairement à Kakeru, rien qui me fait vibrer, rien qui m'intéresse vraiment, rien qui pourrait…définir un avenir pour moi. Kakeru, il a le skate-board, les sports extrêmes, tout ça, mais moi je n'ai rien… Je sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie… Ouais, l'année prochaine, je vais prendre une année sabbatique, je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir à une idée pour l'année suivante, j'imagine… Et si j'en trouve pas, bah j'ai pas de plan de secours en fait. Ouais bah merde, on verra ça plus tard. J'ai deux ans devant moi après tout !

Après avoir passé du temps avec mon petit frangin, il est temps pour moi de partir. J'ai quand même assez hâte de rencontrer Ryuto en chair et en os, et pas juste parce que c'est le petit frère de mon petit-ami. J'ai envie de voir comment est le mec qui a fait craquer mon frangin à moi. Ouais, je sais, je suis un peu trop curieux. Une fois que j'ai bien vérifié que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, à comprendre ma carte de bus et les clés de la maison, je dis au revoir à ma mère, et me détache de mon frère qui reste obstinément accroché à moi comme une moule sur un rocher. C'est comme s'il avait la trouille que je rencontre Ryuto. Promis Keru, je ferai pas le méchant grand frère et je ne te mettrai pas la honte à distance ! Je sais me tenir quand même.

Maintenant que je suis dehors, je me retrouve percuté de plein fouet par la chaleur extérieure. Merde, je m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il faisait si chaud… Bah, pas grave, je sais qu'il fera bon dans l'appartement de Ryuga. Tant pis, je grillerai juste dans le bus. Ce sera un mauvais moment à passer. Et en parlant de bus, je le vois qui arrive au coin de la rue, donc j'ai intérêt à me magner pour pouvoir monter dedans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus me dépose au pied de l'immeuble de Ryuga. Je n'y suis plus retourné depuis les vacances, et on y avait alors passé un très bon moment. Ouais, enfin, aujourd'hui ça me parait compromis un scénario pareil. Même si Ryuto part de chez son frère assez tôt pour rentrer chez lui, enfin chez leurs parents, bah j'ai toujours une cheville foulée… Ouais, j'en parle plus beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours mon attelle à la cheville, et ça me fait encore mal quand je marche sans prendre trop de précautions. Donc pour les galipettes, bah ça attendra qu'on m'ait enlevé mon attelle. Si vous saviez à quel point ça me saoule… Mais bref, je mets de côté mes réflexions sur ma cheville fragile et mes envies de sexe, et appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone qui correspond à l'appartement de mon surveillant.

-**Ouais ? **Dit la voix de Ryuga à travers le boitier de l'interphone.

-**C'est moi, **ricané-je. **Tu m'ouvres pour que je monte ou alors tu descends pour venir me chercher ? **

Seul un ricanement me répond, puis un bruit électronique émane de la porte, indiquant qu'elle vient de s'ouvrir. J'attrape la grande barre verticale en métal, tire dessus pour ouvrir la porte et m'engouffre dans le hall. Plus qu'à monter et retrouver mon petit-ami. Je grimpe dans l'ascenseur, monte jusqu'au sixième étage et me dirige avec enthousiasme vers la porte de l'appartement de Ryuga quand l'ascenseur arrive à destination. Je n'ai même pas le temps de sonner à la porte, mon petit-ami l'ouvre dès que j'arrive devant et m'entraine à l'intérieur de son appartement en me tirant par le bras. Eh bah, ça c'est de l'accueil ! Dès que je suis dans l'entrée, Ryuga referme la porte et se penche sur moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. J'adore cette manière qu'il a de m'embrasser putain.

-**Ah non, ça va pas déjà commencer hein ! Ça fait 2 secondes ! **S'exclame une voix derrière nous qui provient du salon.

Ah, ça doit être Ryuto ça. Ryuga n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de glousser et rompt le baiser pour regarder derrière lui. Ça me laisse l'occasion de voir son petit frère pour la première fois, et je dois avouer que ça me fait un petit choc. Ryuto est vraiment le portrait craché de son aîné. Alors oui, on peut aussi dire ça de Kakeru par rapport à moi, mais pour Ryuto et Ryuga c'est presque…perturbant.

-**T'es rien qu'un jaloux petit frère, **ricane mon surveillant, me gardant toujours dans ses bras. **Tu rages parce que t'es amoureux mais que tu trouves pas le courage de déclarer ta flamme ! **

Ryuto rougit comme une tomate, ou comme sa propre mèche, me jette un rapide coup d'œil et croise les bras en marmonnant. Visiblement, Ryuga n'a pas promis à son petit frère de ne pas l'embêter avec ses histoires de cœur, pas comme moi. Finalement, le petit frère de mon surveillant repart s'assoir dans le canapé en ruminant sa colère et sa gêne sans même avoir pris la peine de se présenter à moi, ou juste de me dire bonjour.

-**Ryu, arrête de vouloir influencer ton petit frère pour gagner le pari qu'on a fait, **chuchoté-je à mon petit-ami en lui tapant doucement le bras.

-**Mais voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **répond Ryuga en ricanant à voix basse pour que son frère ne l'entende pas.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et mon surveillant m'embrasse sur la joue, ricanant toujours parce qu'il est très fier de lui. Il est vraiment pas croyable, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Ryuga continue de ricaner et rejoint son petit frère dans le salon, et moi je les suis. Ryuto boude dans le canapé, les bras croisés et les jambes repliés devant lui.

-**Allez p'tit frère, arrête de faire la gueule, **lui dit son aîné en s'asseyant près de lui, souriant. **C'est la première fois que tu vois Kyoya et tu fais la tronche ! **

-**Oui bah c'est de ta faute ! **Rétorque Ryuto avant de se détendre et de me regarder. **Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas en faisant la tête que je vais faire une bonne impression à ton petit-ami… **

-**Mais si tu me fais bonne impression, tu me rappelles mon frangin, **répliqué-je en me retenant de sourire un peu sadiquement. **Vous avez la même manière de bouder, et pour les mêmes raisons. **

Ryuto rougit à nouveau et baisse un peu les yeux, bredouillant que c'est effectivement une coïncidence amusante. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant que je sais pour lui et mon petit frère. Ouais, officiellement ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais Kakeru m'a avoué de vive voix qu'ils flirtent, donc évidemment qu'il est gêné le Ryuto. J'espère quand même qu'ils vont réussir à passer à l'étape supérieure dans pas trop longtemps, parce que ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment et ce serait cool pour eux qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour. Oui bon, même si ça donne une situation un peu bizarre à cause de nous ! On a pas choisi de tomber amoureux pour emmerder nos frangins, et inversement.

Alors que je m'assois près de Ryuto, qui tente de se redonner une contenance, Ryuga s'éclipse discrètement dans la cuisine, soit pour aller chercher le déjeuner, soit pour vérifier que le déjeuner ne crame pas justement. Comme je ne sens pas d'odeur de brûlé, je pense qu'il est parti chercher le repas. Il ne m'a pas dit que ce qu'il allait cuisiner, mais ça sent un peu le grillé dans sa cuisine et je dois avouer que ça donne l'eau à la bouche. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a cuisiné maintenant ! Enfin, je l'étais déjà avant, mais là je suis encore plus curieux. À côté de moi, Ryuto glousse doucement. Gné ? Il sait ce qu'on mange lui ? Et on mange un truc drôle ? Bah voilà, maintenant je suis encore PLUS curieux.

-**Bon alors… Promets-moi que tu vas pas rigoler Kyo ! **Dit Ryuga depuis la cuisine. **Et que tu vas pas trop m'en vouloir non plus. **

-**Euh…okay ? **Répondé-je, perplexe.

Mais pourquoi il me dit ça lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ? Il a cuisiné quoi ? J'suis au maximum de ma curiosité, mais je suis un peu…méfiant aussi. Quand je vois mon petit-ami revenir avec deux bols dans les mains, je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a demandé de ne pas rigoler et pourquoi ça sent le grillé. Il a fait du katsudon parce qu'il sait que c'est mon plat préféré. Putain, c'est trop mignon.

-**Je te promets que j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je sais qu'il sera jamais aussi bon que celui de ta mère, **ricane-t-il en me donnant un des deux bols.

-**C'est l'intention qui compte chéri, **répondé-je en souriant, regardant mon bol avec curiosité et une certaine envie.

-**Oh là là, vous êtes super niais ! **Glousse Ryuto qui a déjà le nez dans son bol, visiblement affamé.

-**Tais-toi et bouffe, espèce de saleté de petit jaloux ! **Lui crie Ryuga, retourné dans la cuisine pour prendre son bol de katsudon.

Ryuto explose de rire, mais écoute son aîné et mange son porc pané et son riz. Je l'imite et goûte ce katsudon que Ryuga s'est cassé le cul à préparer avec attention, pour le dire familièrement. Certes, il n'est pas aussi bon que celui de ma mère, il y a un peu trop de panure sur le porc, mais c'est vraiment bon. Eh bah, pour un mec qui sait soi-disant cuisiner « juste pour se nourrir », il se débrouille vraiment bien Ryuga. Je suis définitivement une grosse calamité à côté de lui… Quand mon petit-ami revient et s'assoit entre moi et son frère, son bol dans les mains, je l'embrasse sur la joue pour le féliciter de ses exploits culinaires. Ryuto nous regarde avec un sourire en coin, mais un coup de pied de son grand frère dans la jambe droite le dissuade de faire la moindre petite réflexion.

Après ce bon déjeuner, on se retrouve à discuter tous les trois dans le salon de l'appartement de mon petit-ami. Ryuto est une véritable petite boule d'énergie enthousiaste, exactement comme mon petit frère. Peut-être qu'ils ont deux ans d'écart, mais vraiment ils ont été conçus sur le même modèle ces deux petits hyperactifs. Installés tous les trois sur le canapé, Ryuto blotti dans un coin et Ryuga et moi collés dans l'autre coin, je me dis que ça…ça c'est vraiment la vie que j'ai toujours voulu. Je me sens bien, je me sens à ma place, je me sens…détendu. Et ma vie maintenant, ce sera toujours ça. Je ne laisserai plus jamais ma vie être autre chose que ça. Là, à cet instant, blotti dans les bras de mon mec et parlant avec son petit frère qui ressemble tellement au mien, je me sens…je me sens putain d'heureux.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : On a enfin vu mon frangin._**

**_Moi : Oui ^w^_**

**_Kyoya : Et du coup, il est devenu quoi Doji ? _**

**_Moi : Ce sera dit au prochain chapitre, mais on le sait tous ! X)_**

**_Chris : Oui, on le sait tous ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : N'empêche, c'est trop calme là…_**

**_Moi : Rooooh ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : J'avoue, si tu dois bientôt terminer la fic, je sens arriver une connerie._**

**_Moi : Vous verrez bien ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour tout le monde, et à dimanche ! D'ailleurs, sachez qu'à l'heure où vous lisez ceci, je suis probablement en train de déjeuner chez mes grands-parents X)_**

**_Chris : Ah donc en plus de rien foutre de ta vie, tu squattes pour manger ? XD_**

**_Moi : Moui X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ah bah bravo. _**

**_Moi : Allez, salut tout le monde ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : C'est ça, salut…_**


	41. Quand tout dérape

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'espère que ça va pour vous, moi j'ai la forme ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Je le savais, mais je le savais ! Je le sentais venir ! _**

**_Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là ? -_-_**

**_Chris : Rien qu'avec le titre, ça sent pas bon…_**

**_Moi : Ce chapitre, c'est un peu le climax de cette fic ! Ça fait très longtemps que je l'ai en tête, je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu l'écrire ! _**

**_Ryuga : En tout cas, ça sent de plus en plus la fin. _**

**_Moi : Eeeeet oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà une idée de fic pour remplacer celle-ci ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'avoir des idées ?! _**

**_Moi : Nooooon ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre…_**

**_Chris : On sait Kyoya, on sait X)_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, chers lecteurs ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Fuyez, pauvres fous…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on peut trouver les scans de MFB sur le net oui ! X)  
Moi et mes cheveux, c'est à peu près la même histoire ! C'est si long d'en prendre soin X)  
Non mais la Gan Gan Galaxy, c'est l'équipe la plus chaotique de tous les temps ! C'est à se demander comment ils ont réussi à gagner ce foutu Championnat du Monde ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : T'as des nouvelles de Kiddou, Traffy ? Law : La dernière fois, il disait qu'il était en entraînement spécial pour être sûr de défoncer Maldeka bien comme il faut. Zoro : Il s'y croit trop celui-là ! Law : *ricane* En attendant, lui il bouge son cul pour tuer Maldeka au lieu de rager contre elle à distance. Zoro : Retire-ça tout de suite ! è_é Moi : XD)_**

**_Komachu : Je ne pouvais pas louper l'occasion de balancer une petite pique sur les parisiens en sachant qu'une étape du Championnat du Monde se déroulait à Paris XD_**

* * *

Deux semaines ont passé depuis la dernière fois, à comprendre depuis le week-end où j'ai rencontré Ryuto. On est plein milieu du mois de juin, il fait chaud et les prochaines vacances approchent à grands pas. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'y arriver, parce que s'il continue à faire si beau on pourra aller à la plage entre amis. On en a parlé entre nous, on est tous chauds, même Damian. Je précise parce qu'il n'aime pas du tout le soleil, normal avec sa peau toute blanche, mais il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer une sortie pareille avec nous et qu'il élirait simplement domicile sous un parasol pour éviter de cramer. Moi j'ai hâte de faire une sortie plage parce que je veux voir Ryuga en maillot de bain. Oui, je sais, je suis incorrigible et en plus c'est un peu bizarre de vouloir voir son mec en maillot de bain alors qu'on l'a déjà vu en boxer et même complètement nu, mais je suis comme ça.

Sinon, vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pendant deux semaines. Eh bien, pour commencer, monsieur Doji a été viré. D'après Ryuga, son père a fait ça très discrètement pour éviter que tout le monde sache pourquoi il a été viré, mais il a fait ça bien et il l'a évidemment envoyé chez les flics au passage. J'ai pu en parler avec Reiji, il a dit que le directeur avait pris en notes ce qu'il avait raconté pour qu'il n'ait pas à être convoqué au poste pour témoigner. Il a fait ça parce qu'il a bien vu que Reiji avait déjà du mal à se confier à lui, alors à des flics ce serait encore plus compliqué pour lui, mais sans le savoir il a doublement aidé le châtain. En effet, Reiji est encore mineur et il aurait du coup dû être accompagné par un adulte, et le seul adulte dans son entourage, c'est son père. C'est donc mieux pour tout le monde que Reiji ne soit pas convoqué au poste de police.

On m'a retiré mon attelle aussi ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'étais heureux quand on m'a enlevé cette foutue attelle de merde. J'en avais marre de la porter, ça gratte en plus cette connerie à force… Bon, j'évite quand même de faire le fou, j'ai pas envie de me fouler encore la cheville ou de la casser en ne faisant pas attention. Du coup, j'ai arrêté de sauter les marches deux par deux, on sait jamais… Je pense que je vais rester comme ça pendant encore quelques semaines, histoire d'être sûr que ma cheville s'est bien remise, et après je vais recommencer à agir comme avant. De toute façon, on ne risque pas de me pousser à nouveau dans les escaliers de sitôt.

Konzern rase toujours les murs en me voyant, et ça fait trois semaines qu'il n'a plus rien essayé contre moi ou mes amis. En fait, ça fait trois semaines qu'il n'a plus essayé de faire chier personne. Je crois que Ryuga lui a vraiment foutu la trouille de sa vie, et je ne le plains pas du tout parce que comme ça on a enfin la paix dans cette école ! Si mes amis et moi sommes au courant de la raison pour laquelle Barbie se tient désormais tranquille, ce n'est pas le cas de tous les autres étudiants.

Au début, ils étaient surpris de voir Julian s'effacer comme ça et baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un, moi en l'occurrence, maintenant ils s'y sont fait et ça fait sourire la plupart. Je rappelle que Julian est dans cette école depuis trois ans, certains étudiants le supportent donc depuis trois longues années, et il a pourri la vie à plein de mecs ici, donc énormément de gens sont heureux de le voir enfin se taire et rester tranquille. Il y en a dans le tas qui se vengent un peu de lui, mais ça n'a rien voir avec ce que lui faisait subir aux gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Non, là on parle de petites bousculades au réfectoire et de ricanements sur son passage. Pour une autre personne, je trouverais ça dégoûtant, mais Julian a vraiment mérité qu'on le traite comme ça. Il ne mérite que ça. Mais bref, arrêtons de parler de lui, je préfère le zapper et l'ignorer maintenant.

Il est actuellement 12H30, c'est un très beau mardi, et on se dirige vers le réfectoire avec toute ma bande de potes pour aller manger. Depuis que je lui avais proposé, Reiji est venu manger avec nous une fois, et il a eu l'air d'apprécier, mais il préfère encore rester dans son coin. La vraie différence avec avant, c'est qu'il sourit un peu plus maintenant. C'est déjà un très grand pas en avant, et je suis heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à ce changement.

-**Au fait, je vous avais dit que Chaoxin risque sûrement de venir pendant les prochaines vacances ? **Nous demande Dashan alors qu'on entre dans réfectoire, ricanant légèrement.

-**Non, tu nous l'avais pas dit non, **répond Ryuga en ricanant de manière bien plus prononcée. **Rassure-nous, tu pourras quand même sortir avec nous pour aller à la plage ? **

-**C'est pas mon possessif de copain qui réussira à me priver d'une sortie entre amis, **rétorque le brun. **Le jour où il réussira à faire un truc comme ça, c'est que je serai devenu un canard. **

-**Ouais enfin, la plage quand même ! Tant de beaux mecs en maillot de bain sous tes yeux, il va en faire une crise d'urticaire, **glousse Chris.

-**M'en parle pas, je suis fatigué d'avance… **soupire Dashan. **Il va faire une crise de jalousie toutes les cinq minutes et il va rester collé contre moi absolument tout le temps, histoire de bien faire comprendre que je suis son petit-ami. J'vous jure que s'il pouvait écrire son nom sur moi avec un feutre indélébile, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait ! **

On éclate tous de rire tandis que Dashan regarde vers le ciel l'air de penser « Seigneur, mais pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de ce mec moi ? ». Chaoxin est vraiment un sacré numéro, heureusement pour lui Dashan l'aime comme ça. Ils forment vraiment un drôle de couple ces deux-là.

Après avoir chopper nos plateaux, notre déjeuner et notre table préférée, oui on a une table préférée, on se pose et on commence à manger avec plaisir notre steak-frites de ce midi. Oui, on mange des steaks-frites même dans une grande école réputée pour petits fils de riches, et ça nous rend très heureux parce que c'est bon le steak et les frites. Alors qu'on a commencé à manger depuis quelques minutes, je commence à avoir soif. C'est le sel des frites ça, c'est sûr. Je demande à mes amis, et mon petit-ami, s'ils ont soif, ce à quoi ils répondent tous que non, et décide donc d'aller uniquement remplir mon verre à la fontaine au lieu de remplir le pichet. Oui, je suis une sale race oui, et ils le savent. Je me lève donc de ma chaise pour aller vers la fontaine à eau et remplir mon verre. Normalement, ça prend une minute de faire ça, mais c'est sans compter la queue à la fontaine. C'est donc au bout d'environ cinq minutes que j'arrive à la fontaine et remplis enfin mon petit verre.

Impatient de retourner à table parce que mon steak-frites m'appelle, je me retourne vite et me retrouve face à quelqu'un que je n'avais pas remarqué. Fais chier, c'est Julian… Même quand je suis bien décidé à l'ignorer, il trouve un moyen pour que je ne puisse pas.

-**Tu veux quoi ? **Grogné-je, mon verre dans une main. Il est super proche, on dirait qu'on va s'embrasser, berk…

-**Juste accéder à la fontaine, **me répond-il, sans petit sourire mesquin ou sans avoir l'air agacé.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu étonné par son expression neutre, mais je me pousse sans faire d'histoires. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à créer des conflits inutiles avec lui, je veux juste l'ignorer et c'est tout. Je retourne donc à table avec mon verre d'eau, me rassois en vitesse et retourne à mon délicieux steak-frites. Avant de recommencer à manger, je prends une gorgée d'eau parce que j'ai la gorge sèche à cause du sel des frites. Tiens, elle a un goût bizarre l'eau aujourd'hui… Bah, ça arrive certains jours.

-**Hé Kyoya, pourquoi elle est un peu rose l'eau dans ton verre ? **Me demande Damian alors que je coupe ce qu'il reste de mon steak.

-**Hein ? **Répondé-je, ne voyant pas de quoi il parle.

J'oriente mon regard vers mon verre d'eau et constate qu'effectivement, l'eau est un peu rose. C'est quoi ces conneries ? La fontaine a eu un dysfonctionnement ou quoi ? Devant mon expression perplexe, Nile m'emprunte mon verre et goutte l'eau dedans, curieux.

-**C'est pas mauvais, ça a un goût un peu fruité, **dit-il en me rendant mon verre. **Un peu comme de la…**

Il se coupe soudainement, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas quand je me sens soudainement…mal. Putain, j'ai du mal à respirer… J'ai l'impression de sentir ma gorge gonfler… Attends… Oh non… Non non non, c'est mon allergie à la fraise qui fait ça ! Mais comment ?! Je regarde mon verre, ayant peur de comprendre, et d'un seul coup tout s'accélère…

**XXXXXX**

_PDV Ryuga_

Alors qu'on attend tous que Nile termine sa phrase, se demandant pourquoi il a l'air si bizarre, Kyoya porte une main à sa gorge dans un mouvement brusque et commence à faire des bruits bizarres, comme si quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-**Kyoya, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! **Lui demandé-je, sentant déjà tout mon self-control se faire la malle.

-**Verre… Mon verre… **Arrive-t-il péniblement à articuler, les larmes aux yeux. **Peux plus…respirer…**

Il termine à peine sa phrase qu'il perd l'équilibre en tentant de s'accrocher à moi et tombe de sa chaise, faisant beaucoup de bruit. Je me jette à côté de lui comme si c'était un putain de réflexe et le regarde sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'il a, et puis je remarque sa gorge. Elle est devenue rouge et elle semble gonfler…

-**Il y avait une espèce de truc à la fraise dans son verre, il fait une réaction allergique ! **Me crie Nile de l'autre côté de la table, l'air paniqué.

Oh non… C'est pour ça que Nile s'était coupé au milieu de sa phrase, il avait reconnu le goût de la fraise… Mais comment ?! Comment il peut y avoir une quelconque trace de fraise dans le verre de Kyoya ?! Non, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Kyoya a besoin de son aiguille d'adrénaline ! Mais elle est dans sa chambre… Il faut que j'aille la récupérer, et vite. Si je tarde trop…il pourrait mourir… Jamais. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Kyoya.

-**Restez avec lui, je reviens, **dis-je en me relevant, laissant mon petit-ami entre les mains de notre bande.

Sans prendre le temps de m'expliquer plus que ça, je me relève et quitte le réfectoire en courant. Tous les étudiants présents ont arrêté de manger et se sont tourné vers notre table, mais c'est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. Je dois sauver celui que j'aime, et c'est un véritable contre-la-montre qui se joue actuellement. Je cours aussi vite que j'en suis capable vers le dortoir Alpha, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête : cette putain d'aiguille d'adrénaline. Si Kyoya ne l'a pas changée de place depuis la dernière et seule fois où je l'ai vu la manipuler, cette fichue aiguille devrait se trouver dans son armoire à vêtements. Je dois faire vite, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Je me retrouve vite au dortoir Alpha et grimpe les escaliers jusqu'au 3ème étage en sautant plein de marches.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Kyoya, la 327, je me rappelle brusquement qu'il l'a fermée à clé en allant au réfectoire et que je n'ai justement pas la clé. Merde, merde ! Bon, pas le choix, je vais devoir défoncer la porte. Désolé papa, faudra remplacer la porte, ou au moins changer la serrure, mais là c'est un cas d'urgence. Je recule un peu pour prendre de l'élan et pouvoir mettre assez de force pour pouvoir défoncer la porte, et finit par donner un grand coup de pied dans le bois de la porte, sous la poignée. La porte n'oppose aucune résistance et cède directement, seul le verrou se brisant. Je me précipite dans la chambre de Kyoya et ouvre son armoire, retournant toutes ses fringues bien rangées pour trouver l'aiguille d'adrénaline. Je ne pense pas que mon petit-ami m'en voudra d'avoir foutu le bordel dans ses affaires. Je tombe assez vite sur l'aiguille, la prend et sort à toute vitesse pour retourner au réfectoire. Ça doit faire à peine trois minutes que je suis parti du réfectoire, mais chaque minute est importante dans ce genre de situations.

Je cours donc aussi vite que quand je suis parti, sentant mes jambes être douloureuses parce que je leur demande un effort auquel elles ne sont pas vraiment habituées, la précieuse aiguille d'adrénaline dans ma main droite. J'ai littéralement la vie de mon petit-ami entre mes mains, et cette pensée fait pulser mon sang si fort dans mes veines que ça en est presque douloureux. En fait, j'ai l'impression que l'entièreté de mon corps est douloureux, à commencer par mon cœur. C'est comme s'il était compressé, comme si on me l'écrasait... Malgré tout cela, même si j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de mourir, et que tout mon corps me fait mal, je ne peux tout simplement pas m'arrêter de courir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne me calmerai que quand j'aurai injecté l'adrénaline contenue dans cette maudite aiguille à Kyoya, quand je saurai qu'il est sauvé… Pas avant.

Quand je remets les pieds dans le réfectoire, le silence religieux qui y règne glace le sang dans mes veines. Jamais un self ne devrait être aussi silencieux quand des élèves y sont… Je me faufile entre les étudiants, tous debout et le regard fixé vers la table à laquelle on s'assoit tout le temps, et plus je m'approche, plus j'entends le faible son de la respiration atrocement douloureuse et difficile de Kyoya. Je vous jure que si mon cœur n'explose pas, ce sera un miracle. Après avoir réussi à traverser la masse d'étudiants entassés dans ce foutu réfectoire, j'arrive enfin auprès de mon petit-ami. Sa gorge a doublé de volume, elle est presque aussi rouge que ma mèche, c'est horrible à voir… Il a les yeux pratiquement révulsés, c'est à se demander comment il réussit à être encore conscient. Moi j'ai la réponse : parce que c'est un battant. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis là, et j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Je n'ai jamais fait ça, pas vraiment étonnant, mais je sais qu'il faut que l'adrénaline puisse se répandre dans ses veines le plus vite possible. Je crois que le moyen le plus rapide…ce serait de planter l'aiguille dans son cœur. Anatomiquement parlant, la seule artère que je sais situer avec certitude c'est la carotide, et elle est dans le cou donc c'est une mauvais idée de chercher à planter l'aiguille d'adrénaline dedans. Je n'ai pas le choix, et je n'aurai pas de deuxième chance. Pitié, faites que je ne plante pas l'aiguille dans ses côtes, faites que je ne plante pas l'aiguille dans ses côtes… J'inspire un grand coup pour calmer mes tremblements incontrôlés, lève ma main droite, qui tient l'aiguille, et la plante bien droite dans la poitrine de Kyoya avant d'appuyer sur l'autre côté pour libérer l'adrénaline contenue dedans. Un peu hésitant, je retire l'aiguille et attend, la boule au ventre.

Après quelques secondes, sûrement les plus longues de mon existence, Kyoya prend une soudaine très longue inspiration puis se met à tousser, comme s'il avait été en train de se noyer et qu'il parvenait finalement à revenir à la surface. Putain de merde, je crois que j'ai dû faire un arrêt cardiaque pendant que j'attendais que l'adrénaline fasse son effet… Je crois que mes nerfs lâchent tellement que je vais me mettre à pleurer… Ayant encore un peu de mal à revenir sur Terre, Kyoya regarde partout autour de lui avec un air perdu et nos yeux finissent par se croiser. Je suis là Kyoya, je suis là. Je serai toujours là…

**XXXXXX**

_PDV Kyoya_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir littéralement ressuscité… Je vous jure que je me suis vu en train de mourir, je me suis vu en train de crever dans les bras de…de l'un de mes potes, je sais même pas lequel… Je suis tellement perdu… J'ai encore la vue toute floue, la seule personne que j'arrive à distinguer correctement…c'est Ryuga. Il est penché sur moi, ses yeux dorés plantés dans les miens. Il m'a sauvé la vie… J'ai à peine entrouvert la bouche, voulant lui dire merci, qu'il pose sa main dessus pour m'empêcher de parler.

-**Ne parle pas Kyoya, **me chuchote-t-il avec une douceur qu'il n'avait encore jamais eue. **Reprends ton souffle, respire… Ça va aller, tout va bien. **

-**T'en fais pas Kyoya, on a appelé une ambulance, **dit la voix de Dashan juste au-dessus de moi, me laissant penser que c'est lui qui me tient dans ses bras depuis un moment. **Il faut que t'ailles aux urgences. **

-**Merci… **soupiré-je, la gorge encore bien douloureuse.

Ça ne me ravit pas de devoir aller aux urgences, je hais les hôpitaux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à me sentir mieux et Dashan et Ryuga m'aident à me relever et à me rassoir sur ma chaise. C'est maintenant que je remarque toute l'agitation que j'ai provoquée. Les étudiants se sont agglutinés autour de nous, se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec moi, et maintenant qu'ils voient que j'ai l'air d'aller mieux, ils commencent à se disperser pour retourner à leur déjeuner. Je remarque aussi Nile, assis en face de moi, l'air fatigué et les yeux rougis mais me souriant quand même. Il a pleuré… Ça ne m'étonne pas, en fait je suis même impressionné que Ryuga n'ait pas pleuré lui. Il a vraiment un sacré self-control. Par contre, je ne vois pas Chris et Damian…

-**Chris, non, reviens ! **S'exclame la voix du bleu un peu plus loin. **Fais pas ça ! **

D'un seul mouvement, on tourne tous la tête dans la direction d'où provient la voix de Damian et on l'aperçoit de dos essayer de retenir le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ? Dashan s'apprête à aller les rejoindre quand on voit Julian littéralement valdinguer sur au moins deux mètres dans notre direction et s'étaler par terre en gémissant de douleur. Chris ne tarde pas à le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, avec l'expression la plus furieuse que j'ai jamais vue sur le visage d'un être humain, le bleu essayant toujours désespérément de le retenir.

-**C'est quoi ton problème espèce de malade, hein ?! **Hurle le blond à l'attention de l'autre blond, qui lui est étalé par terre. **T'as pas réussi à tuer Kyoya en le faisant tomber dans les escaliers alors tu t'es dit que t'allais utiliser son allergie contre lui, c'est ça ?! T'es un putain de psychopathe ! Ta place elle est en taule ! Espèce de… ! **

Chris déborde tellement de rage et de colère qu'il attrape Konzern par le col de sa chemise pour le relever et lève son poing droit, s'apprêtant à lui mettre une énorme droite devant absolument tout le réfectoire. Heureusement, Dashan est assez rapide pour l'intercepter et lui fait lâcher Konzern, un peu à contrecœur. Il aurait bien aimé voir Julian s'en prendre une, d'autant plus qu'on sait tous que c'est forcément lui qui a mis un truc dans mon verre puisque c'est le seul qui m'en veut assez pour me faire un truc pareil, mais là tout le monde nous regarde…

-**Chris, calme-toi, il en vaut pas la peine, **lui dit fermement le brun, le retenant par les poignets pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas essayer de se débattre pour aller frapper Julian. **Il en vaut vraiment pas la peine. **

L'américain grogne, très contrarié, mais il ne cherche pas à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé et lâche l'affaire. Chris est impulsif, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'en rends compte, et Dashan n'est pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Il le canalise quand Dynamis n'est pas là. Le blond finit par soupirer et retourne s'assoir sous les regards un peu flippés des autres étudiants, qui retournent vite fait bien fait finir leur repas. Damian soupire, heureux que notre ami chinois ait réussi là où lui a échoué, et retourne s'assoir lui aussi. De son côté, Konzern remet sa chemise correctement et retourne s'assoir sans faire d'esclandre. C'est un peu…surprenant. De sa part, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse comme d'habitude : qu'il joue à l'innocent avec un petit sourire satisfait, sachant qu'on a pas de preuve tangible que c'est lui qui a fait ça. Là, il n'a même pas ricané. Est-ce qu'il se serait rendu compte qu'il est allé beaucoup trop loin ? Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. Il a essayé de me tuer, et quand je sortirai de l'hosto, j'irai voir la police. Je laisserai pas passer ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père de Ryuga arrive dans le réfectoire, qui s'est un peu vidé parce qu'un paquet d'étudiants ont fini de manger et se sont tiré en vitesse. Il a été mis au courant de la situation par des étudiants de quatrième année. Comme j'ai encore du mal à parler, ma gorge toujours un peu gonflé et rouge, c'est Ryuga qui explique à son père ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce dernier fronce beaucoup les sourcils à l'évocation du nom de Julian, mais je n'ai pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il va faire pour lui parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'arrive l'ambulance, j'entends la sirène dans la cour. Comme je me sens encore un peu faible, Ryuga m'aide à marcher pour sortir du réfectoire. Les deux ambulanciers prennent le relais en me voyant sortir, mon surveillant me soutenant. En deux minutes, je suis allongé sur un brancard, prêt à partir pour l'hôpital. Alors qu'on s'apprête à partir, je vois Ryuga monter et s'assoir près de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le droit de partir avec moi à l'hôpital.

-**J'ai dit que c'était moi qui était responsable de toi comme je suis le surveillant, du coup ils m'ont autorisé à venir, **m'explique mon petit-ami en remarquant mon air étonné. **Je compte pas te lâcher, Kyo. **

Il sourit d'un air fier, et moi je ricane doucement en levant un peu les yeux au ciel. Il est vraiment pas croyable…et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir, tellement de chance. Je lui dois tant de choses. Je lui dois la disparition totale de ma morosité, la disparition de la coquille vide que j'étais, la découverte de l'amour…et maintenant je lui dois la vie. Je lui dois ma putain de vie. Je ne veux jamais me séparer de lui, jamais. On a vécu trop de choses ensemble, et jamais personne ne pourra me comprendre aussi bien que lui. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Retour à la dure réalité des choses ! _**

**_Kyoya : Mais c'est qu'elle a failli me faire clamser celle-là ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Depuis le chapitre où elle avait précisé que tu avais une allergie très grave à la fraise, j'attendais qu'elle s'en serve. Bah voilà ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Julian est donc définitivement un putain de psychopathe en puissance. _**

**_Moi : Oui, mais ça c'est pas nouveau ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : J'aurais bien voulu que tu laisses Chris le tabasser quand même ! _**

**_Moi : Je m'en doute XD_**

**_Ryuga : Et c'est quoi qu'il a foutu dans le verre de Kyoya au final ? _**

**_Moi : La réponse au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Il sera fini quand ton omégaverse d'ailleurs ? _**

**_Moi : Dans très longtemps Kyo ! Pour ton plus grand malheur ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Moi : Allez, salut tout le monde X)_**


	42. Passage aux urgences

**_Moi : Saluuuuuut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Arrête d'être contente toi… _**

**_Moi : Hé ho, c'est pas parce que toi t'es le champion du monde des râleurs que moi je vais arrêter d'être de bonne humeur hein ! _**

**_Chris : C'est parce que quand t'es de bonne humeur, généralement ça sent pas bon pour lui X)_**

**_Moi : Et j'ai pas le droit de juste être heureuse parce que je passe une bonne semaine ? XD_**

**_Ryuga : Visiblement, non. _**

**_Kyoya : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? Puisque visiblement j'ai pas à m'en faire. _**

**_Moi : Des feels, de l'amour, et des bonnes nouvelles ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Eh bah ça a l'air parfait tout ça ! X)_**

**_Moi : Yes, et en plus, on a passé les 4 500 vues sur cette fic ! J'suis trop contente ! \^^/_**

**_Kyoya : Moi beaucoup moins…_**

**_Ryuga : On sait Kyo, on sait._**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Je le dis d'avance, le bébé dragon il va être tout choupi mignon *^*_**

**_Jinwrite : J'ai encore plein de trucs dans ma besace d'omégaverse Fantasy ! Hihi, vous n'avez pas fini d'être surpris ! ^^_**

**_Marius : Quand FFN bug, c'est la panique ! XD  
L'empire de Seiun, c'est un peu la ville de Sparte dans la Grèce antique : ils adooooorent les conflits ! XD  
J'ai fait un univers de Fantasy, j'incruste des dragons ! C'est non négociable ! X)  
Que de bébés dans cette fic ! XD  
P.S : (Moi : Traffy, tu penses que je peux convaincre Kiddou de revenir avec des montagnes de rhum ? Law : Sans doute, mais comment tu pourrais avoir autant de rhum au juste ? Moi : Héhé, une magicienne garde ses secrets ! n_n Zoro : Sanji, lâche-moi ! Je veux aller buter Maldeka ! Sanji : Tu vas encore te perdre ! Zoro : RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! è_é Moi : On peut pas penser tranquille ici…)_**

* * *

Le trajet en ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital de MetalBey City est un peu long, pas vraiment étonnant vu que l'école est dans un coin isolé, un peu loin de la ville. Allongé sur mon brancard, je fixe le plafond de l'ambulance, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autre chose, je suis attaché… Enfin, j'suis pas saucissonné non plus, mais on m'a attaché au brancard pour pas que je tombe. Même si je me sens mieux que quand j'ai fait mon choc anaphylactique, ce qui est putain de logique, quand on vous injecte de l'adrénaline en plein cœur et que ça a terminé de faire effet, vous vous sentez totalement HS. Vraiment totalement HS. Votre corps il comprend plus trop sa vie… J'aimerais bien tenir la main de Ryuga, il est assis juste à côté de moi, mais il y aussi un ambulancier avec nous, et pour lui Ryuga c'est juste mon surveillant. Il trouverait ça chelou que mon « surveillant » me tienne par la main. Tss, ça attendra qu'on soit à l'hosto et qu'on nous laisse seuls dans ma chambre. Ça risque de prendre du temps par contre, mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix…

M'ennuyant, je tourne la tête vers Ryuga. Il est sur mon téléphone, c'est moi qui lui ai donné pour qu'il prévienne ma mère et mon frère que je suis aux urgences. J'entends d'ici ma pauvre maman faire une attaque cardiaque en lisant que je suis aux urgences… Mon frère j'en parle même pas, surtout qu'à cette heure-ci il doit être au lycée lui. Maman va sûrement venir le chercher au lycée avant d'aller à l'hôpital, et tant pis pour ses cours de cet après-midi. Il y a des priorités dans la vie quand même.

Mon petit-ami finit par sentir mon regard sur lui et relève les yeux de l'écran de mon téléphone, me faisant un petit sourire. Je lui rends son sourire mais on les quitte tous les deux assez vite, de peur de se faire griller par l'ambulancier. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus eu si peur qu'on remarque les sentiments que le blanc et moi partageons tiens…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'ambulance s'arrête, me faisant comprendre qu'on est arrivé à l'hôpital. J'entends les portières de l'avant de l'ambulance s'ouvrir et l'ambulancier qui était avec Ryuga et moi se lève pour ouvrir la grande portière arrière de l'ambulance. En quelques secondes, me voilà sorti de l'ambulance et je me retrouve baladé dans les couloirs de l'hosto sur mon petit brancard. Argh, je déteste l'odeur qui règne dans un hôpital… C'est toujours pareil, ça sent toujours les produits ménagers, les médicaments et…et je sais pas quoi d'autre mais ça fait un mélange horrible. J'espère ne pas devoir rester trop longtemps… Oh non, en plus ils vont m'obliger à me désaper et à mettre une blouse, fait chier…

Une fois arrivé dans une chambre, qui pour un moment sera la mienne, un médecin ne tarde pas à arriver et demande à Ryuga de partir attendre dans le couloir pendant un moment. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste, mais je vais devoir subir une batterie d'exam et on va me coller une perf' dans le bras, histoire de me donner des médocs permettant de faire complètement dégonfler les tissus de ma gorge et de neutraliser le moindre petit effet de fraise dans mon organisme. Ouais, l'adrénaline m'a sauvé, mais c'est pour les cas d'urgence l'adrénaline, juste pour éviter la mort. Ça ne permet pas de neutraliser totalement la réaction allergique.

Bref, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, longues pour moi en tout cas, le médecin se barre et me laisse tout seul dans mon lit avec ma blouse d'hôpital et ma perf' dans le bras gauche. J'ai presque plus envie que Ryuga rentre, j'ai pas très très envie qu'il me voit comme ça… Enfin bon, peu importe ce dont j'ai envie puisque mon petit-ami rentre à la seconde où le médecin sort et vient s'assoir près de moi. Comme on est ENFIN rien que tous les deux, il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je vous le dis, ça vaut tous les médicaments de l'univers.

-**Alors, le médecin t'a dit combien de temps tu dois rester ? **Me demande mon surveillant en se rasseyant, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-**Il a dit que je dois rester au moins une heure et demie, **répondé-je en passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux. **Dans une heure et demie, il reviendra me voir, et si mon bilan est bon, je pourrai sortir. **

-**Okay, tant mieux. J'ai bien vu que l'hôpital et toi, ça fait trois, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Je me sens oppressé dans les hôpitaux, j'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi ! **Me défendé-je en gloussant.

-**Je te comprends tu sais, moi non plus j'aime pas beaucoup les hostos. **

-**Mmh ? T'es déjà allé à l'hosto ? **

-**Oui, deux fois. La première fois c'était pour la naissance de mon frère, et la deuxième c'était quand je me suis cassé la cheville. J'avais 16 ans. **

-**Tu t'es cassé la cheville quand t'avais 16 ans ? **

-**Euh, oui ? J'sais pas, ça a quelque chose d'étonnant ? **

-**Bah ouais, un peu, t'as pas l'air d'être un casse-cou contrairement à moi ou mon frère. Alors ? Comment t'avais fait ? **

-**Je me suis fait renverser. **

Ah, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là… Putain, mais comment il fait pour des trucs pareils avec un air si calme et détaché ? Il est quand même en train de me dire qu'il s'est fait renverser par une voiture quand il avait l'âge de mon frère !

-**Tu peux développer s'il te plait ? **Lui demandé-je, probablement les yeux un peu écarquillés à cause du choc.

-**Bah quand j'avais 16 ans, en rentrant des cours, je me suis fait renverser par une voiture. C'était entièrement de la faute du mec, il était en train de regarder autre chose que la route alors que moi je traversais sur un passage piéton, **explique mon petit-ami, les bras croisés. **Je m'en suis tiré avec une cheville cassée, d'ailleurs elle était tellement cassée que je devrais dire fracturée, et plusieurs bleus. Et un téléphone cassé aussi. **

-**Franchement, t'as eu de la chance, **soupiré-je, me sentant soudainement très fragile avec ma cheville foulée d'il y a quelques semaines. **Ç'aurait pu être bien pire…**

-**Je sais, comme pour toi quand l'autre connasse de Barbie t'a fait tomber dans les escaliers, **rétorque mon surveillant. **Enfin, je peux t'assurer que quand tu vois ta cheville tordue dans un angle pas vraiment normal, tu réalises pas vraiment que tu t'en sors bien. **

-**Ah non, dis pas des trucs comme ça ! J'vais imaginer moi après, et j'ai aucune envie d'imaginer ta cheville retournée ! **

-**Haha, désolé bébé. En parlant de l'autre blondasse là, heureusement que je t'ai accompagné à l'hôpital, parce que si j'étais encore à l'école, je serais en train de le tabasser à grands coups de pieds. **

-**Ryu, s'il te plait…**

-**Kyo, il a tenté de te tuer ! **

-**Je sais, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de lui faire ça pour autant. Je sais que t'en meures d'envie, crois-moi moi aussi j'en crève d'envie, mais ça ne t'attirerait que des ennuis. **

-**Alors quoi, on le laisse s'en sortir encore une fois ?! Il n'y a pas de preuve que c'est lui, mais on sait très bien que c'est lui ! **

-**On va trouver un moyen Ryu, on va trouver un moyen de le faire tomber cette fois-ci. Je laisserai pas passer ça, ton père non plus et ma mère encore moins. **

-**Kyoya… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi, à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre… J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à te sauver pendant quelques instants… Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi mon amour, j'ai eu l'impression que si tu mourrais, j'allais mourir aussi… Kyoya, ne me laisse jamais, je t'en supplie…**

C'est la première fois que je vois Ryuga dans un état pareil… Au fil de ses paroles, il a baissé la tête, et quand il termine de parler et qu'il la relève, je vois des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux ambrés. Putain, c'est même la première fois que je le vois pleurer… Il est toujours si fort, si calme et plein de sang-froid, mais là c'est trop pour lui. Je ne suis pas si étonné, en fait je suis même surpris qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant. Son self-control est impressionnant, mais lui aussi a des limites, et il vient de les atteindre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais la sensation de sentir mon cœur se briser de tristesse, mais c'est actuellement ce que je ressens. Le voir pleurer parce qu'il a eu peur de me perdre, ça me fait tellement mal…

-**Ryuga… C'est fini, tout ça c'est fini, **lui dis-je, serrant fort sa main dans la mienne. **Je ne suis plus en danger, c'est terminé. Tu ne me perdras jamais, je te le promets. Je me battrai toujours pour rester à tes côtés, parce que moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Si tu savais Ryuga… Si tu savais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi sans même le savoir, sans même t'en rendre compte ! Tu m'as sauvé…bien plus que tu ne le crois. Jamais je ne te laisserai, je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille. Si je te laissais, ma vie perdrait le sens qu'elle a retrouvé. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi non plus Ryuga, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie…**

Je ne pensais pas dire tout ça, mais je crois que voir mon petit-ami dans un tel état de tristesse et de peur m'a poussé…à ouvrir mon cœur comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. J'ai besoin de lui… Sans lui, je redeviendrais la coquille vide que j'ai été pendant des années, ce mec incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion positive plus de cinq minutes, ce gars lassé de vivre. Sans lui…je sombrerais définitivement dans une forme de dépression qui a plané au-dessus de moi si longtemps… J'ai besoin de lui, de son amour, parce que je sais au plus profond de moi que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme lui m'aime ! C'est pas juste une impression, pas juste lié au fait qu'il est mon premier amour, c'est un foutu pressentiment, une conviction profonde. Personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme lui, et moi je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'aime lui. Je le sais au plus profond de mon âme, c'est lui le bon, lui et personne d'autre. Ryuga est ma putain d'âme sœur, et je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne nous séparer. Jamais, je le jure sur ma vie.

Mon petit-ami me regarde un moment dans les yeux, ses joues toujours baignées de larmes, puis finit par sourire, s'essuie les yeux avec son bras et se penche sur moi pour me serrer contre lui. J'ai un peu de mal à lui rendre son étreinte avec ma perfusion dans le bras et l'autre truc là sur l'index de mon autre main, c'est le bidule qui est relié à la machine qui mesure mes battements de cœur, mais je fais quand même de mon mieux parce que j'ai tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je ne me sentirai jamais aussi bien ailleurs que dans ses bras.

-**Je t'aime tellement Kyoya, je ne te dirai jamais assez que je t'aime de tout mon putain de cœur… **murmure mon amant, la tête nichée dans mon cou.

-**Je m'en fiche, dis-le autant de fois que tu veux, **ricané-je doucement.** Je me lasserai jamais de l'entendre dans ta bouche.**

-**Dis-le aussi, **dit-il avec un petit ricanement. **Moi aussi j'aime l'entendre dans ta bouche, alors dis-le. **

-**Je t'aime Ryuga, comme un putain de dingue, **répondé-je en souriant. **Mais t'as pas besoin de me le demander pour que je te le dise tu sais. Je te le dirai tous les jours de ma vie, histoire que ça te rentre bien dans le crâne. **

-**J'avais enregistré dès la première fois que tu me l'as dit, mais si tu veux insister je ne te dirai rien. **

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser et serre un peu plus Ryuga contre moi, n'en ayant plus rien à foutre d'emmêler les câbles de tous les trucs auxquels je suis relié. On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes, dans notre bulle, ne nous souciant plus du fait que le médecin pourrait débarquer, ou une infirmière d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est profiter l'un de l'autre parce qu'on a failli se perdre. Julian va me payer ça, et je vais le faire payer très cher. Il a essayé de me tuer, on ne me fera pas croire qu'il ignorait que mon allergie est mortelle puisqu'il était carrément au courant du fait qu'elle existe, et il n'y a que mes amis qui étaient censé être au courant pour cette allergie. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il n'ait pas été au courant que cette putain d'allergie peut me tuer. Tant qu'il ne sera pas viré de l'école et derrière les barreaux d'une jolie cellule qui sent la moisissure, je ne lui lâcherai pas la grappe. Je m'en fous de ce que ça peut me coûter, je ne le lâcherai pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ryuga et moi on ne s'est toujours pas lâchés, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Mon petit-ami me lâche précipitamment et se recule par réflexe, et dès qu'il sort de mon champ de vision je me rends compte que ce n'est que ma mère et mon frère qui viennent d'entrer. Ryuga soupire de soulagement quand il s'en rend compte lui aussi et passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se redonner un semblant de contenance. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que mon petit-ami et mon petit frère se rencontrent, Kakeru n'a jamais vu Ryuga en chair et en os avant. Enfin, là je crois que c'est pas sa priorité pour l'instant.

-**Oh mon Dieu, mon ange, **dit ma mère en se précipitant à mes côtés pour me serrer contre elle, poussant Ryuga à se décaler un peu. **Je crois que mon cœur a arrêté de battre quand j'ai reçu le message de Ryuga… Tu vas mieux ? **

-**Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas, je me sens mieux, **lui répondé-je en souriant. **Les médocs font dégonfler ma gorge, ça ne me dérange plus comme avant. T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils me laisseront bientôt sortir. **

-**Ryuga… **souffle ma mère en se tournant vers mon surveillant. **Tu as sauvé mon grand garçon… Tu veilles bien trop sur lui, c'est plutôt mon rôle ça. Je ne te dirai jamais assez merci pour tout ce que tu as fait… Je disais pour rire que tu es l'ange gardien de Kyoya, mais en fait…tu l'es vraiment. **

Ryuga rougit vitesse grand V, super gêné par tous les compliments et les remerciements de ma mère, et je crois qu'il est définitivement achevé quand ma mère le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle, pleurant un peu. Il est pétrifié le pauvre, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on le remercie autant pour quelque chose. Il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir. Je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu rire de le voir comme ça, les bras ballants, me regardant par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est pas souvent qu'on doit le remercier en lui faisant des câlins, et en plus il connait à peine ma mère. Il l'a vue genre…deux ou trois fois max. Au final, après être resté coincé en mode « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » pendant dix bonnes secondes, mon surveillant lui rend finalement son étreinte, un peu timidement. Je ne devrais pas me marrer, mais Dieu que j'en ai envie. C'est rare de voir Ryuga perdre ses moyens.

-**Nii-chan, mais pourquoi t'as mangé de la fraise ? **Me demande Kakeru, qui est venu s'assoir près de moi sur mon lit. **Tu sais bien que t'es allergique ! T'avais oublié ou quoi ? **

-**Keru, on ne peut pas oublier une allergie, c'est impossible, **soupiré-je. **Je n'ai pas mangé de truc à la fraise. Quelqu'un…a mis quelques gouttes de jus de fraise ou de sirop de fraise, je sais pas exactement, dans mon verre au réfectoire… **

-**Si tu me dis que c'est encore cette espèce de petit con de Julian Konzern, il va y avoir un mort et il sera blond, **grince ma mère entre ses dents, lâchant mon surveillant pour se tourner vers moi. Elle a vraiment changé depuis qu'elle a viré mon père de la maison et demandé le divorce, et pour le mieux.

-**C'est lui maman, mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune foutue preuve de sa culpabilité, **grogné-je, contrarié. **Mais cette fois, il est allé trop loin. Même sans preuves, je refuse de garder le silence. **

-**J'espère bien, parce que je ne compte pas laisser un petit gamin pourri-gâté pareil tenter de tuer mon fils aîné, **réplique ma mère, les sourcils froncés.

La conversation est interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, la sonnerie d'une notification Messenger. Je crois que ça venait des poches de Ryuga, donc soit c'est son téléphone, soit c'est le mien, qu'il a toujours. Le premier téléphone qu'il sort est le sien mais je le vois vite le ranger. Ah, donc c'est moi qui aie reçu un message sur Messenger ? Je me demande bien qui ça peut être… C'est sûrement quelqu'un de la bande qui veut prendre de mes nouvelles…mais ce serait un peu bizarre quand même. Pourquoi m'envoyer un message à moi, et pas à Ryuga ? Lui, c'est sûr qu'il réponde, alors que moi moins. Mon surveillant sort alors mon téléphone de son autre poche de pantalon, regarde l'écran puis fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de cette expression…

-**Hum… Tiens Kyo, c'est…Reiji, **me dit Ryuga en me tendant mon téléphone alors que je m'assois un peu mieux dans mon lit.

-**Reiji ? **Répété-je en prenant mon téléphone dans mes mains, surpris.

Mon petit-ami hoche la tête, visiblement tout aussi perplexe que moi, et je reporte mon attention sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je me souviens avoir dit à Reiji que j'avais Messenger, mais je ne pensais pas que lui aussi l'avait… Je me demande sincèrement pourquoi il m'a envoyé un message en tout cas. Je ne crois pas l'avoir aperçu au réfectoire quand moi j'y étais, mais je ne l'y ai presque jamais vu en même temps. Je suppose que c'est trop…bondé pour lui et qu'il préfère manger dans son coin, enfin je n'en sais rien en fait. Il faut que je lise son message pour savoir.

_Reiji : Kyoya, je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé au déjeuner. J'étais au réfectoire, mais tu ne m'as sans doute pas vu… J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je…Je sais que c'est Julian qui a fait ça, je l'ai vu mettre des gouttes de quelque chose dans ton verre depuis ma table. Je suis dans ma chambre maintenant, et il est là aussi… Il a mis quelque chose dans la taie de son oreiller, il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu parce que je suis en train de lire… Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est le flacon qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure. C'est la preuve dont tu as besoin…_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en lisant le message. Est-ce que c'est possible… ? Est-ce que j'ai enfin à portée de main le moyen de faire tomber cette espèce de psychopathe qu'est Konzern ? Bordel de merde, j'ai presque envie d'en chialer de bonheur. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps ! La discrétion de Reiji a des avantages auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensés.

_Moi : Reiji… Merci, vraiment merci. Ce n'est pas juste moi que tu aides là, c'est tous ceux à qui Julian s'en est pris, et tous ceux à qui il aurait pu s'en prendre dans le futur. _

_Reiji : De rien Kyoya…_

Ah putain, j'ai une espèce d'envie de me lever et de courir partout en hurlant de joie là ! Aujourd'hui est actuellement le pire et le meilleur jour de ma vie. Mais il ne faut pas trainer, j'ai peur que Julian cherche à se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ce flacon pour qu'on ne puisse pas le relier à tout ça. Il faut que Ryuga retourne à l'école.

-**Kyoya, c'est quoi ce sourire au juste ? **Me demande Ryuga, l'air encore plus perplexe que quand il m'a passé mon téléphone. **On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que t'as gagné à la loterie. **

-**Franchement, c'est pratiquement ça, **répondé-je, me retenant du mieux que je peux d'arborer un sourire méga sadique, histoire de ne pas inquiéter ma mère sur l'état de ma santé mentale…

-**Tu peux développer s'il te plait ? **Glousse mon petit-ami, ayant visiblement très envie de savoir ce qui me met de bonne humeur comme ça.

-**Reiji… Il a vu Julian mettre quelque chose dans mon verre et il l'a vu ranger le flacon qu'il a utilisé pour ça dans la taie de son oreiller, **expliqué-je. **C'est la putain de preuve dont on a besoin pour pouvoir enfin l'amener devant ton père et le faire virer ! Mais…il va falloir faire vite, il pourrait chercher à s'en débarrasser. **

-**Je ne pourrai jamais revenir assez vite à l'école, c'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller. Il faut que je prévienne mon père. **

Ryuga ne laisse le temps à personne de répliquer, il prend son téléphone de sa poche et sort de ma chambre pour pouvoir téléphoner. C'est vrai, Ryuga n'a pas le permis donc il serait obligé de prendre le bus pour retourner à l'école, et le bus met beaucoup de temps pour y arriver, beaucoup trop de temps. Son père est sur place, et s'il sait où chercher, il n'aura aucun problème à confronter Julian sur ce qu'il a fait. De plus, les cours vont bientôt reprendre, il faut réussir à choper Konzern avant. Mon petit-ami ne tarde pas à revenir dans ma chambre, disant qu'il a bien prévenu son père, et c'est bien plus calme qu'il se rassoit près de moi. Maintenant que l'ambiance est un peu plus détendue, mon petit frère et Ryuga peuvent enfin faire un peu connaissance. Mon petit-ami a l'air de beaucoup apprécier mon frangin, et je ne suis pas du tout étonné. Ouais, nos frangins sont vraiment les mêmes, donc on aime chacun le frère de l'autre comme si c'était notre propre frère. Je sais pas si je m'exprime correctement, mais j'espère que vous avez compris l'idée.

Encore plus tard, le médecin revient dans ma chambre avec une plaquette dans les mains, sur laquelle il y a probablement des feuilles que je ne vois pas. Ce sont les résultats de mes analyses. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis putain de content quand le doc m'annonce que mes résultats sont très bons et que je peux partir. J'ai envie de retourner à l'école pour retrouver mes amis. Ouais, à ma place, vous auriez sûrement envie de vous mettre au lit et de ne plus en sortir pendant plusieurs heures, mais moi j'ai la bougeotte et j'ai très envie de retrouver mes potes. Le médecin vient me retirer la perfusion que j'ai dans le bras, me retire aussi la petite pince sur mon doigt qui est relié à l'électrocardiogramme, puis s'en va, me laissant libre de me lever. Plus qu'à me rhabiller, et je me taille.

En moins de cinq minutes, je suis entièrement rhabillé et prêt à retourner à l'école. Je ne tiens pas en place, je veux rentrer ! Je suis encore plus impatient de rentrer depuis que Ryuga m'a dit que son père avait été jusqu'à la chambre de Reiji et Julian et avait bien trouvé un flacon de concentré de fraise dans la taie d'oreiller de la blondasse. Là, Konzern ne peut pas nier l'évidence, il ne peut pas s'en sortir. D'après ce que monsieur le directeur a envoyé à son fils, Julian s'est totalement décomposé quand ce petit flacon a été découvert. J'aurais aimé voir ça tiens. En tout cas, le père de mon petit-ami a sommé à Konzern de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre et lui a dit qu'il allait convoquer immédiatement Konzern senior. Le voyage Italie-Japon c'est très long, mais si le directeur a réussi à faire comprendre au père de Julian que c'est une urgence, et je suis sûr qu'il a réussi, il devrait être là ce soir. Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Ce soir, Konzern et moi, on va définitivement régler nos comptes.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Qui qui va se faire défoncer devant son paternel ? C'est Julian ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane* Pour une fois, je suis TRÈS content ! _**

**_Ryuga : C'est qu'on en oublierait presque qu'on était tous les deux en mode full confession d'amour._**

**_Moi : Hé ho, Kyoya a failli mourir dans la fic ! C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on se met à faire de grandes déclarations d'amour ! X)_**

**_Chris : Il a la haine parce que tu l'as fait pleurer X)_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Je m'en fous, c'est cohérent ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'elle fait chialer…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour chers lecteurs, et je vous dis à dimanche pour un chapitre très mignon ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : Oh dear, we are in trouble…_**

**_Moi : Allez, salut tout le monde ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : On va s'en bouffer du fluff je sens…_**

**_Chris : Tant mieux, moi j'aime ça le fluff ! ^^_**


	43. La confrontation

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre qui va sûrement vous faire très plaisir ! Moi j'ai kiffé l'écrire ! *sourire sadique*_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Putain, il fait plaisir ce chapitre ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ah, pour une fois, je sens que je vais l'aimer ce chapitre ! *ricane*_**

**_Moi : J'espère bien, parce que ce chapitre est trop cool ! Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la fic sera terminée…dans deux semaines… :'(_**

**_Chris : Ah, donc il reste 2 chapitres après celui-là ? _**

**_Moi : Oui oui…_**

**_Ryuga : Il faut bien que ça se termine à un moment Wonder, en plus ça va bientôt faire un an que tu publies cette fic. _**

**_Moi : C'est vrai ! Et en plus, j'ai hâte de commencer une nouvelle fic, parce que je vais vous sortir du fluff ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Ah yes, ça faisait longtemps ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Bon, disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : T'inquiète, moi j'ai un tas de questions pour Sakyo ! En même temps, j'avais un peu ce chapitre en tête depuis des mois XD_**

**_Jinwrite : Le prince dragon, ça doit être l'une des fics que j'ai écrites que je préfère X)  
J'aime bien connecter mes fics avec d'autres ^^_**

**_Marius : Ah oui, la scène de l'éclipse ! Griffith, salaud ! XD  
Ah c'est cool ça ! Si tu veux qu'on s'ajoute sur Discord, y a qu'à demander n_n  
Moi aussi je m'étais faite la réflexion qu'Hélios ressemble à Ryuga quand j'ai vu le film pour la première fois ! X)  
J'aime bien les films Fast and Furious moi aussi, mais je suis pas une grosse fan non plus X)  
P.S : (Moi : Si Marimo ne faisais pas la sieste tout le temps, ce ne serait plus Marimo X) Zoro : Hé, je t'emmerde ! è_é Sanji : Zoro, tu ne peux nier que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à dormir… Zoro : -_- Moi : Héhé XD)_**

* * *

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, mon premier réflexe est de respirer l'air frais à plein poumons. Putain, que ça fait du bien d'être sorti… Je déteste vraiment les odeurs qui règnent dans un hosto, presque autant que l'odeur de moisissure qui règne dans le cave chez moi. Berk… À côté de moi, mon petit frère est agrippé à mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui fait glousser Ryuga. Oui bah en même temps j'ai failli mourir, donc là je crois qu'il va plus me lâcher pendant un moment mon petit frère chéri !

-**Alors de ce que j'ai compris, ce soir on va régler cette histoire avec Konzern junior une bonne fois pour toute, **dit ma mère, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-**Oui, mon père m'a confirmé que le père de Julian devrait arriver dans la soirée, **lui répond mon petit-ami en regardant son téléphone. **Mmh, il est 13H15, donc il doit être 6H15 en Italie, et le temps de faire le trajet, je pense que le paternel de Barbie devrait arriver vers 20H. **

-**Oh, je pense que tu peux arrondir à 19H Ryuga, **réplique ma mère. **Mr. Konzern a un jet privé, ça va plus vite que de voyager dans des vols commerciaux en première classe. **

-**Hahaha, Barbie ! **Glousse mon frère, qui lui est resté coincé sur le surnom de Julian que mon surveillant a employé. **Mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça Ryuga ? Hahaha ! **

-**Comme toi tu ne l'as jamais vu en personne, tu ne risques pas de savoir pourquoi Ryuga et moi on l'appelle comme ça, **répondé-je à la place de mon petit-ami, ricanant. **En fait, Julian est blond, mais il a surtout les cheveux bien lisses, et il y tient à ses cheveux. C'est pour ça qu'on le surnomme Barbie. Ça lui va bien. **

Kakeru prend quelques secondes pour essayer d'imaginer ce que ça peut donner puis éclate de rire tandis que ma mère se contente de glousser discrètement. Décidément, tout le monde trouve cette blague drôle ! Dommage pour toi Konzern, mais t'avais qu'à choisir une coiffure différente. Après ce petit instant de rigolade, on se dirige tous vers la voiture de ma mère. Elle ne veut pas se contenter de nous déposer Ryuga et moi à l'école et d'ensuite rentrer à la maison avec Kakeru sachant qu'elle va devoir revenir à l'école vers 19H pour qu'on règle de manière définitive cette histoire avec Konzern, donc elle a décidé qu'elle allait nous ramener, se garer sur le parking de l'école et rester avec mon petit frère jusqu'à ce que le père de la blondasse soit arrivé. Cette nouvelle a été accueillie avec enthousiasme par mon frangin, qui trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rencontrer mes amis. Je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors là PAS DU TOUT étonné. Et je dois avouer que je suis aussi content de pouvoir présenter mon petit frère à mes potes.

Bref, nous voilà tous les quatre dans la voiture de ma mère, Kakeru devant à côté d'elle alors que Ryuga et moi on s'est installés sur la banquette arrière. D'habitude, c'est TOUJOURS moi devant, parce que c'est moi le plus grand, mais là je voulais rester à côté de mon mec donc il a le droit d'être devant, pour une fois. Je regarde par la fenêtre les bâtiments de la ville défiler sous mes yeux, pensant à ce qui m'attend ce soir, ce qui nous attend. Ce soir, Konzern et moi on va régler nos comptes. Je me demande comment est son père d'ailleurs, mais surtout comment il va réagir en apprenant tout ce que son fils a fait. Est-ce qu'il va tout nier, dire que son fils est un gentil garçon et qu'il n'aurait jamais rien pu faire d'aussi monstrueux, ou est-ce qu'il va accepter le fait que son fils est une espèce de gros psychopathe et bien salement le punir ? Je ne sais pas, mais connaissant le fils, je parierais plutôt sur la première option. Ça promet, on va s'amuser ce soir !

Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées au sujet de cette saleté de blondasse qu'est Julian et son père, je sens la main de Ryuga prendre la mienne sur ma jambe et la serrer. Je tourne la tête vers lui et souris quand je le vois lui-même en train de sourire. Maintenant que j'y pense, ma mère et son père vont se rencontrer pour la première fois ce soir. J'aurais préféré qu'ils se rencontrent dans d'autres circonstances, et je pense que Ryuga doit penser comme moi, mais bon, on ne choisit pas.

Une fois arrivés à l'école, ma mère rentre dans le parking, dans lequel moi je ne suis évidemment jamais entré puisque j'arrive en bus normalement, et se gare tranquillement. Kakeru est le premier à sortir de la voiture, tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer mes amis. Je me dépêche de sortir à sa suite histoire qu'il ne parte pas sans moi et qu'il se perde, franchement il en serait capable, tandis que Ryuga et ma mère sortent calmement, nous regardant tous les deux avec amusement. Alors que mon petit frère veut à tout prix aller à mon dortoir pour pouvoir voir mes potes, qui sont plus que probablement dans la salle commune, comme toujours, mon petit-ami propose à ma mère de lui faire visiter l'école puis de l'amener voir son père dans son bureau. Ma mère accepte en souriant et les voilà partis de leur côté, elle souriant presque jusqu'aux oreilles. Je pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que ma mère adore mon petit-ami, et c'est tant mieux pour moi. Bon, par contre mon petit frère va finir par m'arracher le bras à force de me tirer dans la direction de la cour, donc je ferais mieux de bouger avec lui avant qu'il me déboite l'épaule en tirant comme un fou.

C'est donc en compagnie d'une boule d'énergie encore plus hyperactive que d'habitude que je me dirige vers mon dortoir, souriant rien qu'en pensant à ce que va donner la rencontre entre mes amis et mon petit frère. Oh là là, Chris et lui, ça va vraiment donner un duo explosif et avec beaucoup TROP d'énergie ! Je suis fatigué d'avance, et je sens que Dashan aussi il va être fatigué. Dashan, c'est vraiment ce pote qu'on a tous et qui sert de figure parentale dans le groupe pour que ce soit pas trop le bordel. Pas trop hein, il fait ce qu'il peut mais c'est toujours un peu le bordel dans un groupe de potes, faut pas déconner non plus !

Quand on arrive au dortoir, Kakeru ne tient presque littéralement plus en place. Il remue tellement, on dirait un shaker à cocktail dans les mains d'un barman ! Faut vraiment qu'il se calme, on dirait qu'il va convulser d'une minute à l'autre… On rentre tous les deux dans le hall du dortoir et mon petit frère passe derrière moi, prêt à me suivre puisque lui ne sait pas où aller. Enfin bon, on ne va pas très loin puisque la salle commune est presque littéralement en face de l'entrée du dortoir.

-**Kyoya ! **S'exclame Nile quand il me voit entrer, souriant comme il n'avait encore jamais souris. **Tu es déjà sorti de l'hôpital ? J'imagine que ça va mieux du coup. **

-**Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, **répondé-je en souriant. **Je suis hors de danger et je…**

-**Bonjour, je m'appelle Kakeru, je suis le petit frère de Kyoya ! **Me coupe mon frère en sortant de derrière mon dos, souriant comme s'il avait plongé la tête la première dans une bassine remplie de substances illicites qui rendent un peu trop heureux. **J'suis super content de vous rencontrer ! **

Mes amis restent circonspects un petit moment, surpris que mon frère soit là, qu'il soit si différent de moi et qu'il m'ait coupé en plein milieu de ma phrase sans la moindre petite once de respect. J'crois qu'il a jamais été aussi surexcité de sa vie, et pourtant il l'est quand même assez souvent. Passé la surprise, mes amis gloussent, amusés par le comportement de mon cadet, et se présentent un à un. Kakeru est ravi d'enfin rencontrer tous mes amis et il entreprend de tous les interroger sur comment ils sont devenus amis avec moi. Tous mes potes se prêtent au jeu et répondent avec amusement au putain d'interrogatoire de mon frangin. Eh bah, ça doit bien les changer de moi en tout cas. Après avoir satisfait sa curiosité, mon cadet se calme enfin et s'assoit près de moi sur un des canapés de la salle commune sans cesser de sourire. C'est que je vais finir par devoir lui donner des calmants !

-**Nii-chan, ils sont vraiment géniaux tes amis, **me dit discrètement Kakeru en souriant d'un air bien moins excité, vraiment heureux, alors que mes potes ont repris la conversation qu'ils avaient avant qu'on arrive. **Tu as de la chance de les avoir. Ça se voit que tu peux compter sur eux. **

-**Je sais petit frère, je sais que j'ai de la chance de les avoir, ne t'en fais pas, **lui répondé-je en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux coiffés en V.

Il est si mignon mon frangin, encore plus comme ça, au milieu de la bande de potes étudiants de son grand frère alors que lui porte toujours l'uniforme de son lycée. Je suis tellement content qu'il soit comme ça, plein de joie de vivre, d'énergie, et toujours optimiste. S'il n'était pas comme ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à tenir quand rien n'allait, que je n'avais pas d'amis, personne, juste ma morosité. D'un côté, je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir ça, qu'il ait dû me voir dans cet état. Tss, c'est mon côté grand frère surprotecteur ça.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers 18H, Ryuga, qui est revenu de sa visite de l'école avec ma mère depuis longtemps, me dit que son père veut nous voir lui et moi dans son bureau. Ma mère n'est pas revenue avec Ryuga, elle est restée avec le père de mon petit-ami, j'imagine qu'elle voulait faire connaissance avec lui, mais de toute façon je vais la retrouver là. Quand on se lève mon surveillant et moi, Kakeru veut me suivre, évidemment, mais je veux le laisser autant que possible hors de tout ça. Je lui dis donc de rester avec mes amis, vu qu'il a l'air de si bien s'entendre avec eux, et Kakeru n'insiste pas plus parce qu'il est content de pouvoir faire connaissance avec mes amis et qu'il les aime déjà beaucoup. Mes potes promettent de bien veiller sur lui pendant que je ne suis pas là, et d'empêcher Chris de faire n'importe quoi avec lui parce qu'on le connait le blondinet, et je peux m'éclipser avec mon petit-ami pour rejoindre son père.

Depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai presque failli oublier le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. En même temps, le bâtiment administratif c'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Heureusement qu'il y a des panneaux, parce que sinon ce serait une vraie plaie pour trouver le bureau de monsieur le directeur. Évidemment, Ryuga connaît le chemin par cœur lui, donc je ne risque pas de me perdre au moins. Arrivés devant le bureau, mon petit-ami ne prend même pas la peine de toquer, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment. On rentre tous les deux dans le bureau et je suis surpris de constater que ma mère n'est pas là. Bah, elle est passée où ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur la question puisque je remarque la présence de Julian sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau du père de Ryuga. Julian…

-**Papa, elle est passée où la mère de Kyoya ? **Demande mon petit-ami, qui se pose visiblement les mêmes questions que moi.

-**Elle est juste descendue prendre un thé à la machine au rez-de-chaussée, vous ne l'avez pas croisée ? **S'étonne son père.

-**Non, on ne l'a pas vue, **répondé-je.

-**Mince, elle a dû se perdre en essayant de remonter, **soupire le directeur en se levant. **Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser descendre toute seule. Bon, je vais aller la chercher, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

Le père de Ryuga passe à côté de nous, lançant au passage un regard noir à Barbie sur sa chaise, et sort de son bureau pour aller chercher ma mère. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée qu'elle se soit perdue, ma mère n'a jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation. Ouais enfin, j'aurais préféré qu'elle se perde à un autre moment, parce que résultat : je me retrouve seul avec Ryuga et Julian. Silence pesant, bonjour… Même si j'ai juste envie de l'ignorer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Konzern. Il est assis sur sa chaise, bras croisés et yeux baissés comme s'il essayait de se faire oublier. On est loin du Julian plein d'assurance qui se sentait supérieur en tout et qui n'hésitait jamais à jouer à la provoque. Il fait moins le malin maintenant ! Si moi je suis bien décidé à ignorer Konzern, parce que je n'ai même plus envie d'entendre parler de son existence, mon petit-ami a l'air à la fois très remonté et décidé à profiter de la position de très grosse infériorité dans laquelle le blondinet se retrouve.

-**Alors, pourquoi tu te retrouves dans le bureau de mon père à cette heure-ci, Konzern ? **Ricane mesquinement Ryuga, comme s'il avait envie de se montrer tout aussi horrible que Konzern l'est. **Même pendant quelques heures, t'as pas réussi à te tenir ? C'est maladif chez toi en fait, faut que tu consultes. **

-**Non, monsieur le directeur m'a convoqué parce que mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver, **répond Julian d'une voix lassée, monocorde.

-**Si tu ne voulais pas te retrouver dans cette situation, tu n'avais qu'à te tenir correctement, ne pas être un petit con et ne pas faire du mal à des gens que tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas saquer, **rétorque mon petit-ami en fronçant les sourcils, ayant perdu en quelques secondes son envie de jouer et d'être mesquin. **Maintenant tu vas le payer, et tu sais quoi ? C'est bien fait, et ça fait trois ans que j'attends ça. **

Konzern tourne la tête vers nous, fronçant les sourcils et serre les poings sur ses genoux. Putain, c'est bien le moment de l'énerver… Pourquoi Ryuga joue son jeu et ne se contente pas de l'ignorer, comme moi ? Tss, son self-control il est vraiment aléatoire, on dirait presque…moi… Hum hum, finalement je suis pas le mieux placé pour lui reprocher son comportement.

-**Je sais, **finit par dire Konzern, ayant perdu son ton monocorde.

-**Tu sais quoi ? Que je te déteste ? **Ricane Ryuga, les bras croisés. **Félicitations, j'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour le cacher. **

-**Je sais pour vous, **réplique Julian. **Je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous, et je sais que ça dure depuis longtemps. Wales a déjà vu Kyoya aller dans ta chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, et tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il avait quelque chose à te demander, monsieur le surveillant qui se tape ses étudiants. **

Je déglutis difficilement et lance un regard paniqué vers le sol. Putain de merde, on fait quoi maintenant ?! Il fallait évidemment que ce petit con réussisse à découvrir que Ryuga et moi on sort ensemble ! S'il sort ça tout à l'heure, le père de Ryuga devra faire comme s'il ne savait pas, qu'il l'apprenait, et juger Ryuga comme si ce n'était pas son fils. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! Désemparé, je tourne la tête vers mon petit-ami et laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air inquiet. Il a perdu la tête ou… ?

-**Tu te crois malin, hein Julian ? Tu crois que t'as trouvé un truc qui va te permettre de t'en sortir ? **Demande Ryuga en venant vers Konzern, les bras croisés. **J'suis désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est pas comme ça comme tu vas esquiver tes problèmes. **

-**Ah ouais ? **Rétorque Julian avec un sourire en coin, reprenant sa contenance et son insupportable air supérieur. **Tu crois que parce que le directeur c'est ton père il va te laisser violer le règlement intérieur et coucher avec des étudiants ? **

-**T'en veux une bonne Konzern ? Mon père, il est déjà au courant et il s'en fout complètement, **réplique mon petit-ami avec un énorme sourire plein de…sadisme ? **Et tu sais pourquoi il s'en fout ? Parce que je ne fais pas que me taper Kyoya, je l'aime. Et t'en veux une meilleure ? La mère de Kyoya elle sait aussi pour nous et elle est contente, parce qu'elle veut juste le bonheur de ses enfants. Et puis franchement, dis-moi Konzern, c'est quoi le pire ? Coucher avec un étudiant parfaitement consentant, sexuellement majeur depuis belle lurette et même bientôt majeur tout cours, ou tenter de tuer deux fois quelqu'un parce que ce quelqu'un a l'audace de ne pas vouloir se laisser emmerder ? **

Konzern perd instantanément son sourire, son air supérieur, sa contenance, les couleurs de son visage…ouais, il perd tout d'un seul coup en fait. Maintenant que j'y pense…c'est vrai que même s'il balançait ma relation avec Ryuga devant son père, le directeur et ma mère…bah ma mère est déjà au courant. Et si elle le sait et que ça lui va très bien, bah qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer d'autre ? Il y a rien à dire le père de Konzern, c'est pas lui qui me gère quand même ! Il n'y a que ma mère qui aurait son mot à dire sur ma relation avec mon surveillant, et elle l'a déjà totalement approuvée, elle adore même Ryuga. Ah putain, je respire à nouveau… Ravi d'avoir réussi à bien clouer le bec de la blondasse, mon petit-ami sourit encore plus, ce qui lui donne limite un air flippant, et retourne près de moi. La Barbie s'est quant à lui refermé comme une huître et essaie de nouveau de se faire totalement oublier, il essaie même de se faire encore plus oublier qu'avant. Et oui connard, tu ne peux PAS t'en sortir après ce que t'as fait.

C'est à ce moment-là que le père de Ryuga revient avec ma mère, mettant officiellement et définitivement fin à cette altercation. Vu l'odeur qui provient du gobelet que tient ma mère, elle a changé d'avis et elle a préféré prendre un café plutôt qu'un thé. En voyant Julian sur sa chaise, ma mère fronce les sourcils et s'assoit sur l'autre chaise pour boire son café. Je crois me souvenir que ma mère avait dit que si Julian me refaisait un coup comme la chute dans les escaliers, elle allait lui mettre un gros coup de pied aux fesses avec ses talons de 12 centimètres. Dommage, aujourd'hui elle a mis des baskets ! Mais bon, ça l'empêchera pas de lui botter le derrière.

-**Ton père a appelé Julian, il sera bientôt là, **dit le directeur en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Konzern se contente de hocher piteusement la tête pour dire qu'il a compris, mais il a juste l'air d'avoir très envie de se pendre. T'as joué, t'as perdu Konzern, c'est comme ça. Nous, en attendant que ton paternel arrive, on va discuter entre nous.

C'est après quinze minutes que le père de Konzern arrive, et on peut dire qu'il a fait très vite parce qu'il n'est que 18H30. Il va se manger une espèce de jet-lag lui, ça va pas être beau. Le père de Julian a l'air d'être un homme dur, avec une belle moustache bien taillée. En le voyant entrer, la blondasse se décompose encore plus sur sa chaise, avec l'air d'avoir envie de mourir. Je crois qu'il a vraiment très peur de son père, et je n'ai absolument pas pitié de lui. Après avoir serré la main au père de Ryuga, Konzern senior tire une autre chaise du bureau pour s'assoir près de son fils et croise les bras.

-**Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué comme cela, en urgence ? **Demande-t-il, mais à mes oreilles ça sonne plutôt comme « Pourquoi vous me faites chier au juste ? ».

-**Monsieur Konzern, on a retrouvé ceci dans la chambre de votre fils, **dit le directeur en montrant le flacon de concentré de fraise que Julian a utilisé pour m'envoyer à l'hosto.

-**Et… ? Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez fait venir depuis l'Italie juste pour me montrer ça ? **S'agace monsieur Konzern. **Quoi, c'est interdit de s'acheter du concentré de fraise et de le garder dans sa chambre ? **

-**Bien sûr que non. En revanche, c'est formellement interdit de mettre du concentré de fraise dans le verre d'un élève qui est justement allergique à la fraise, **réplique le père de Ryuga, me désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

-**…Est-ce que c'est une blague de très mauvais goût ? **

-**Vous croyez sérieusement que je vous aurais fait venir si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avance ? **

-**Enfin, Julian n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! Il n'est pas tout seul dans sa chambre, pourquoi ce ne serait pas son colocataire de chambre qui aurait fait ça ? **

-**J'ai retrouvé le flacon dans la taie d'oreiller de Julian, pas de son colocataire, Reiji. **

-**Ouais, et puis Reiji est mon ami, donc il me ferait jamais ça, **rajouté-je, les sourcils froncés.

-**D'accord, c'était vraiment bête et Julian mérite une punition pour ça, mais vous n'en faites pas un peu trop pour ça ? **Demande le père de la blondasse, pensant sans doute que mon allergie m'a juste provoqué une crise d'urticaire ou un truc du style.

-**Un peu trop ? L'allergie de mon fils est potentiellement mortelle ! **Rétorque immédiatement ma mère en fronçant les sourcils. **Les chocs anaphylactiques, vous connaissez ? Mon fils a failli en faire un à cause du vôtre ! S'il est encore là, c'est uniquement grâce à son aiguille d'adrénaline et Ryuga qui a eu le réflexe d'aller la chercher pour lui injecter ! **

-**Julian savait que l'allergie de Kyoya est mortelle, donc concrètement, il a essayé de le tuer, **ajoute Ryuga, bras croisés.

Le père de Julian ne sait plus trop quoi dire là et se tourne vers son fils pour le regarder sévèrement.

-**Julian, tu as vraiment fait ça ? **Lui demande son père, qui visiblement n'y croit toujours pas.

-**Oui, **répond tout simplement Julian, totalement résigné.

-**Que… ?! Mais tu as perdu la tête ?! **S'écrie Konzern senior. **Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?! **

-**Pour ne plus voir Kyoya, pour qu'il disparaisse, **souffle le blondinet, le regard perdu dans le vide. **Depuis qu'il est là…tout va de travers pour moi. Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant… Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait se débarrasser sans pitié des obstacles qu'on rencontre dans la vie alors je…**

Son père ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir puisqu'il lui colle une grosse claque derrière la tête pour le faire taire. Ouais, j'crois que je commence à comprendre d'où vient le côté psychopathe de Julian. Je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi il avait l'air bizarre au réfectoire, pas aussi triomphant que d'habitude. Dans l'escalier, il voulait me faire du mal, pas me tuer. Il avait carrément oublié que je pouvais mourir en me pétant la nuque dans ma chute. Mais là…là il voulait vraiment me tuer et ça l'a rendu…froid. C'est extrêmement flippant de se dire ça…

-**Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'après un acte pareil, Julian est renvoyé définitivement de l'école, **dit tout à fait calmement monsieur le directeur. **Et encore, je vous épargne tous les actes dont il est accusé mais pour lesquels on a pas de preuves tangibles. La liste est trop longue. **

-**Oui, je comprends, **répond le père de Julian, fermé et très TRÈS contrarié. **Je vais le redresser comme il se doit. **

-**Pour tout ce qu'il a fait, sa place serait en prison, **réplique froidement ma mère. **Mais bon, il n'est pas d'ici donc on ne peut pas l'incarcérer ici. **

-**Il y a plein de pensionnats en Italie qui valent bien un séjour en prison, **rétorque Konzern senior avec une froideur carrément flippante.

Julian baisse encore plus la tête et met son visage dans ses mains, se retenant probablement de pleurer. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'aller en pensionnat, moi par contre j'ai très envie de le savoir dans un endroit pareil. Ça calmera peut-être enfin son comportement de psychopathe. Le père de Ryuga se dépêche de signer une feuille qui signifie le renvoi immédiat de Julian, la donne à Konzern senior, et c'est fini. J'ai gagné. Julian est viré, et son père va probablement lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure dans le jet privé qui va les ramener en Italie. Ryuga jubile lui aussi, lui qui rêvait de faire virer Julian depuis trois ans. C'est la concrétisation de son rêve là.

Quand Konzern senior et junior se lèvent de leurs chaises, le premier ayant apparemment envie de partir le plus vite possible pour fuir la honte qu'il ressent, ma mère se lève comme un ressort et se plante devant eux. Le père de Barbie la dévisage le temps d'une seconde avant que ma mère lui colle une gifle monumentale qui claque très fort. C'est satisfaisant, que c'est satisfaisant !

-**Ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas éduquer tes enfants, **dit ma mère avec les sourcils froncés avant de se tourner vers Julian pour lui faire subir exactement le même sort que son père. **Et ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de tuer mon fils ! **

Si le père de Julian a l'air outré que ma mère l'ait giflé, Julian n'a pas vraiment de réaction et se contente de se frotter la joue, les yeux fixés au sol. Il va tomber en dépression le Konzern je crois. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça m'importait. Père et fils ne s'attardent pas plus et quittent le bureau en trombe, nous laissant tous les quatre dans le bureau. Je me sens tellement…content putain ! J'ai réussi ! L'école est débarrassée de ce petit con de Konzern ! Je me sens tellement heureux que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Ryuga pour l'embrasser. On a gagné…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Julian il est bien fait niquer, haha ! Champagne ! _**

**_Chris : Il y a pas de champagne, y a que du jus de pomme…_**

**_Moi : Jus de pomme alors ! _**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Elle était très satisfaisante la baffe, mais alors vraiment très satisfaisante ! _**

**_Moi : Ouiiiii ! *sourire sadique*_**

**_Kyoya : Franchement, ce chapitre était vraiment cool. Pour une fois…_**

**_Moi : Profite, je crois que tu vas être moins content dimanche X)_**

**_Kyoya : Ça, je m'en doute oui…_**

**_Chris : Il est jamais content le dimanche X)_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche du coup ! n_n_**

**_Chris : C'est quand même triste de savoir que cette fic va bientôt s'arrêter…_**

**_Moi : T'inquiète, je vais vite la remplacer ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Un jour peut-être, elle aura le syndrome de la page blanche…_**


	44. La vie sur de bons rails

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Eh oui, pour une fois je suis bien à l'heure parce que je ne suis pas allée à la Fac aujourd'hui X)_**

**_Kyoya : Déjà que tu branles pas grand-chose, si en plus tu sèches…_**

**_Moi : Hé ho, mes cours c'est exactement les mêmes que ceux de l'année dernière, et demain j'ai des contrôles donc je dois réviser un peu ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Je te connais, tu vas surtout procrastiner X)_**

**_Moi : Oui bon, sûrement, mais faut que je révise quand même ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Et sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? _**

**_Ryuga : Il est cool, même s'il y a sûrement des passages où toi tu vas pas aimer. _**

**_Kyoya : Youhou, comme d'hab… -_-'_**

**_Moi : Moi j'adore ce chapitre, et je suis triste de me dire que la semaine prochaine c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic TT_TT_**

**_Chris : Faut bien que ça se termine à un moment, ça fait quand même presque un an que tu l'as commencé cette fic ! X)_**

**_Moi : Oui mais merde, c'est jamais agréable de terminer une fic ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Allez, t'as encore une semaine de répit._**

**_Moi : Oui… Allez, disclaimer ! _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB. _**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre tout le monde X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : C'est pas gentil de vouloir que je joue avec les nerfs de ce pauvre Kyo ! Mais bon, venant de toi, j'suis pas étonnée XD_**

**_Jinwrite : En relisant le chapitre, moi aussi j'ai trouvé qu'il passait très vite ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, la mignonnerie ça va continuer ! X)  
Le passage du bébé qui bouge pour la première fois, je voulais trop l'écrire, et c'était trop mignon ! TTvTT_**

**_Marius : Oh vous savez, moi j'ai l'habitude d'entendre des notifs Discord toutes les secondes ! Comme Messenger d'ailleurs XD  
Je connais pas les sautes d'humeur, par contre je connais le syndrome prémenstruel ! Trois jours avant mes règles, soit je suis déprimée jusqu'à la mort, soit l'humanité entière me fait chier sans raison XD  
Y en aura encore de la cuteness, vous inquiétez pas ! X)  
P.S : (Moi : Mais il va bien Kiddou ! C'est un pirate ! XD Law : Son foie doit ressembler à une éponge en très mauvais état, mais bon. Moi : Oui bah ça c'est son problème X) Law : Ils sont passés où les deux cons au fait ? Moi : Marimo et Love Cook ? J'ai réussi à les renvoyer auprès de leur équipage XD)_**

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. C'est à peine si j'arrive à y croire… J'ai vraiment réussi à faire virer Julian ? Je lui ai enfin fait payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait et les trois années qu'il a passé à se prendre pour le roi de l'école ? Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, avec le jour où Ryuga m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et celui où j'ai perdu ma virginité avec lui. En parlant de Ryuga, je suis pendu à son cou depuis une bonne minute…et c'est seulement maintenant que mon cerveau trouve bon de me rappeler qu'il y a ma mère et son père dans la pièce. Ça y est, maintenant je suis super mal à l'aise… Je préfère donc rompre notre baiser très vite et me content de rester dans ses bras. Quoi ? Vous voyez pas le problème ? Ouais bah essayez de rouler une pelle à votre moitié devant l'un de vos parents et l'un des parents de votre moitié, et vous verrez si vous êtes pas déjà mal à l'aise au bout de cinq secondes.

-**Ren, quelle heure est-il s'il vous plait ? **Demande ma mère alors que je suis toujours dans les bras de mon surveillant. **Je n'ai pas pensé à mettre ma montre avant de partir à l'hôpital. **

-**Il est presque 19H, **répond le père de Ryuga après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

-**Maman, tu as un téléphone je te rappelle, **ricané-je, toujours aussi amusé par le fait que ma mère semble oublier l'existence de son téléphone régulièrement. **T'as juste à appuyer dessus et pouf, il te donne l'heure. **

-**Haha, moque-toi donc de ta pauvre mère qui fait partie de la génération de ceux qui ont pris l'habitude de lire l'heure sur une montre, **rétorque ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel. **Au moins, j'ai l'information que je voulais. **

-**C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, j'imagine que vous devez rentrer chez vous avec votre plus jeune fils, **dit le directeur en se levant de son fauteuil de bureau.

-**Eh bien oui, mais j'avais une proposition à vous faire avant. Je sais que je demande au dernier moment, mais je voudrais vraiment vous inviter à dîner vous et votre famille. J'ai envie d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître, et puis c'est ma manière de remercier votre grand garçon d'avoir sauvé le mien. **

Ryuga rougit un peu, gêné comme toujours que ma mère lui fasse plein de compliments et qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il m'a littéralement sauvé la vie. Il faut t'y faire Ryuga, tu vas entendre parler de cette histoire longtemps !

-**Oh ! Eh bien, je serais ravi d'accepter cette invitation, **répond le père de Ryuga, agréablement surpris. **Je dois appeler ma femme pour savoir si elle pourra être là, mais normalement ça devrait aller. **

-**C'est vrai qu'avec l'été qui arrive, maman a moins de travail, **ajoute mon petit-ami. **Les gens tombent moins malades. **

-**Oh, votre femme est médecin ? **Demande ma mère au directeur.

-**Médecin généraliste oui, **répond une nouvelle fois le père de mon surveillant avec un petit sourire.

-**Eh bien, si c'est entendu, donnons-nous rendez-vous pour 20H30-21H, **dit ma mère, enthousiaste car ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus fait de grand dîner pour des invités.

-**Attends, mais comment on fait nous ? **Intervient Ryuga. **Si ça s'éternise, on va pas pouvoir revenir à temps à l'école. Après 23H, le grillage est fermé…**

-**Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… **soupire ma mère.

-**Kyoya, tu as cours demain ? **Me demande le directeur.

-**Euh oui, mais un seul et c'est l'après-midi, **répondé-je après avoir un peu réfléchi.

-**Bon, alors vous n'avez qu'à pas revenir et dormir là-bas. Je pense que ça n'embêtera ni Kyoya ni sa mère que tu restes passer la nuit chez eux, Ryuga. Et puis l'école peut se passer de toi au moins une matinée. **

Ryuga est surpris par la proposition de son père, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais il finit par hocher la tête pour dire qu'il est d'accord. Alors là… Mon mec va passer la nuit chez moi ! Cette journée ne fait que devenir meilleure dis-donc. Il y a deux chambres d'amis dans le manoir, mais hors de question qu'il aille dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit à moi. C'est bon, c'est un lit king size, on rentre largement dedans tous les deux. Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas négociable. Je veux dormir avec lui, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Comme c'est réglé, ma mère emprunte un des stylos sur le bureau du directeur et écrit l'adresse du manoir dans le coin d'une feuille qui était aussi posée sur le bureau. Le père de Ryuga dit à ce dernier de partir devant avec nous car il a des choses à régler, et nous revoilà dans les couloirs pour aller récupérer mon petit frère. Alors je vais rencontrer la mère de Ryuga… Je n'en avais encore jamais eu l'occasion, et je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle. Mon petit-ami n'a pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, donc je sais juste qu'elle est médecin généraliste et qu'elle n'est pas très douée en cuisine. Ça va être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

J'y pense aussi, mon petit frère va se retrouver face à son crush du coup ! Je ne devrais pas rigoler, mais rien qu'en imaginant la tronche de Kakeru quand il va se retrouver face à Ryuto chez nous, un petit sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage. Oui, je suis un méchant grand frère, je sais. Mais bon, en attendant ça, on déjà le récupérer mon frangin. Et…ma mère va du coup voir pour la première fois mes amis de l'école. C'est qu'il y en a beaucoup des premières aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle va bien les aimer, même si je n'ai pas de raison d'en douter. Ce sont mes amis, ma mère les aimera forcément rien que parce que, grâce à eux, je suis heureux.

Comme Ryuga connaît l'école comme sa poche, on se retrouve vite dehors, donc plus qu'à aller vers le dortoir Alpha. Même sans nous ma mère pourrait s'en sortir pour le trouver, vu que le bâtiment a la lettre Alpha écrite en énorme sur le côté. En quelques minutes de marche dans la cour, on y est. À peine entrés, on entend des rires provenir de la salle commune, et je reconnais le rire de Kakeru parmi eux. Eh bah, il a l'air de bien s'amuser mon petit frère avec mes amis ! Je suis absolument pas surpris, j'étais sûr qu'il allait les adorer et qu'eux allaient l'adorer aussi. C'est donc au milieu des rires qu'on entre dans la salle commune, trouvant mon frère littéralement écroulé de rire sur le canapé. Et même après ça il aura encore de l'énergie, je le sais. En revanche, je sais pas d'où il la sort toute cette énergie… C'est et ça restera un mystère.

-**Nii-chan ! **S'exclame Kakeru en me remarquant, se redressant pour se lever et foncer dans mes bras.

-**On dirait que ça allait très bien sans moi en tout cas, **ricané-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. **T'avais l'air de bien rigoler. **

-**Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Kyoya, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, **dit Chris en se levant à son tour, se plantant devant moi…pour tirer Kakeru en arrière et le sortir de mes bras. **En fait, j'ai décidé d'adopter Kakeru ! Voilà, c'est comme ça, je l'aime trop, je rigole trop avec lui, donc j'ai décidé de le garder. Maintenant c'est mon petit frère ! Moi aussi je veux qu'il m'appelle « Nii-chan », même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Il est trop mignon quand il le dit ! **

-**Haha, c'est juste une contraction de « Onii-chan », c'est une manière affectueuse d'appeler son grand frère, **glousse Kakeru, qui se laisse entrainer dans les bras du blond parce que ça l'amuse.

-**Ouais non, rends-moi mon frangin tout de suite toi, **répliqué-je en prenant Kakeru par le bras pour le ramener de nouveau dans les miens. **Je l'aime beaucoup trop, et de toute façon il veut rester avec moi. Hein Keru ? **

-**Ouiiiiii, j'aime trop mon grand frère ! **Répond immédiatement mon petit frère en souriant de toutes ses dents. **Désolé Chris ! Je t'aime bien, mais personne n'égalera jamais mon nii-chan ! **

-**Vas-y, c'est trop pas juste… **geint le blondinet, dont le sourire trahi le fait qu'il n'est pas du tout véritablement contrarié.

-**Déso pas déso Chris, t'as plus qu'à te plaindre auprès de tes parents qui t'ont laissé fils unique, **rétorqué-je en ricanant, serrant bien ma petite boule d'énergie préférée dans mes bras.

Pendant que j'étais occupé à empêcher Chris de me chourer mon frangin, Dashan, Nile et Damian en ont profité pour se présenter à ma mère. Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant parce que quand je parlais avec Chris, je ne les entendais pas derrière moi. Chris finit par se présenter lui aussi, ne voulant pas passer pour un malpoli, et je leur fais le débriefe de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Julian et son père.

-**Nom de putain de Dieu, merci le karma, **soupire le blond, ultra soulagé. **Il y a une justice dans ce monde…**

-**Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me réjouir du malheur des autres, mais là je dois avouer que je suis content de savoir que Julian va se retrouver dans un pensionnat, **dit Nile, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

-**J'aurais préféré qu'il aille en taule moi, mais bon, **marmonne Ryuga à côté de moi.

-**L'important, c'est qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais, **conclut Dashan.

-**Oui, et il va se retrouver dans un endroit où il ne sera certainement pas en position de jouer au petit caïd, **ajoute Damian, l'air un peu fermé et se tortillant légèrement, comme s'il avait mal quelque part dans son dos.

-**N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé être là pour le voir se prendre une baffe ce petit con de Konzern, **ricane Chris. **Tant pis, je vais me contenter de mon imagination. **

-**C'est pas pour être méchant, mais on va pas pouvoir rester nous, **leur annoncé-je.

-**Ah bon ? **S'étonne le blond.

Je leur explique donc que ma mère a invité la famille de notre surveillant à dîner et qu'on ne sera de retour que le lendemain. Comme ma mère est justement derrière, Chris se retient de faire un commentaire sur le fait que du coup Ryuga va rester dormir chez moi, mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il changera jamais celui-là. Après avoir dit au revoir à nos amis, Ryuga et moi partons avec ma mère et mon frère. Le temps de rentrer à la maison, il sera quelque chose comme 19H30, donc ma mère n'aura qu'une heure ou une heure et demie pour préparer le dîner. Je sens qu'elle va encore s'en faire une montagne et qu'au final tout sera parfait, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la voiture, je remarque que Kakeru est un peu rouge au niveau des joues et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Héhé, il est en train de réaliser que « la famille de Ryuga », ça veut dire « ses parents et son frère ». Et oui Keru, tu vas retrouver Ryuto, et même que tu vas sûrement pouvoir te retrouver un peu en tête à tête avec lui dans ta chambre. Que je suis un méchant grand frère qui s'amuse des émotions de son petit frère.

Bref, après le trajet en voiture de trente minutes, me revoilà chez moi, mais cette fois avec mon petit-ami. Ryuga a déjà vu l'intérieur du manoir quand il m'a ramené après ma fugue, et il a déjà vu l'intérieur de ma chambre parce que je l'avais montré sur la conv' de groupe, mais il n'a jamais mis les pieds DANS le manoir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça va le changer de son appartement. Ma mère passe devant, pressée de rentrer pour commencer à tout préparer, et mon frère rentre juste après elle pour courir dans sa chambre, probablement en panique intérieure à l'idée de se retrouver face à Ryuto ailleurs qu'au lycée. Il ne reste plus que Ryuga et moi dehors. Mon petit-ami ne sait pas trop quoi faire, mais j'imagine qu'il se sent petit face à ce manoir parce qu'il n'ose pas trop bouger.

Un peu amusé, je lui prends la main et l'entraine dans l'entrée du manoir, qui donne directement sur le salon. Ça, il connait déjà, mais ce n'est pas pareil de juste voir et de finalement y mettre les pieds, tout du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis avec la tête que fait mon surveillant. Il a littéralement des petites étoiles dans les yeux. C'est très drôle, je dois bien l'avouer. Comme je m'y attendais, ma mère est déjà dans la cuisine et mon frère déjà réfugié dans sa chambre. Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dans ma chambre avec Ryuga et attendre avec lui que sa famille arrive. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je suis même très content. Je monte donc avec mon petit-ami dans ma chambre, qu'il voit IRL pour la première fois, et me laisse tomber sur mon lit en souriant.

-**C'est vraiment énorme chez toi, et super beau aussi, **dit Ryuga en tournant sur lui-même, observant ma chambre de ses propres yeux pour la première fois.

-**C'est un manoir, c'est normal que ce soit grand, **rétorqué-je, allongé sur mon lit avec mes bras croisés derrière ma tête. **Mon père avait beaucoup de défauts, mais au moins il était plutôt bon niveau décoration. Mais bon, ma mère a aussi beaucoup redécoré depuis qu'il est parti. **

-**Il devient quoi lui d'ailleurs ? **Ricane mon petit-ami en venant se mettre au-dessus de moi après avoir enlevé ses baskets. **T'as des nouvelles ? **

-**Je n'entends parler de lui que par ma mère, il ne me donne plus de nouvelles, et je m'en fous bien parce que je vis bien mieux depuis qu'il a dégagé de ma vie, **répondé-je avec un sourire en coin.

-**C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. **

Ryuga se penche ensuite sur moi dans le but de m'embrasser mais je le repousse en gloussant, ce qui a l'air de le rendre très triste.

-**Nan nan nan, on va pas se lancer sur ce terrain-là Ryuga, **ricané-je, la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser. **Tu sais comment ça se termine quand ça commence comme ça. On se dit toujours « On se contentera de s'embrasser, on sait se retenir », sauf que non, on ne sait pas se retenir et ça finit par déraper une fois sur deux ! Je sais pas toi, mais je ne compte pas me retrouver avec les joues rouges, les cheveux décoiffés et un début de gaule devant tes parents. Ça ne ferait pas très sérieux. **

-**Ils ne seront là que dans une heure, une heure et demie au plus tard, ça laisse quand même du temps devant nous, non… ? **Tente de négocier mon petit-ami, qui décidément ne sait pas se tenir.

-**Tu me feras pas changer d'avis, c'est pas la peine d'insister, **répliqué-je en faisant non de la tête. **Si t'as envie de faire monter la température entre nous, t'attendras ce soir quand ma mère et mon frère dormiront. C'est trop te demander de te tenir tranquille juste une heure ? **

-**J'y peux rien, je t'aime trop et là je me retrouve littéralement entouré par ton odeur donc je perds un peu la tête, **avoue Ryuga en rougissant un peu, se sentant probablement un peu honteux de se comporter comme un ado qui ne sait pas se contrôler. **En plus ton lit a l'air dix fois plus confortable que le mien…**

-**Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis quand même au regret de devoir repousser tes avances. Et si tu es si déboussolé par le fait d'être dans ma chambre, on n'a qu'à aller dans le salon. Kakeru a une Switch, il ne t'en voudra pas de lui emprunter pour jouer avec. **

-**Ça va, c'est bon, je vais me calmer… Je suis pas un animal, je sais me tenir quand même ! **

-**Quand je te vois négocier pour qu'on se chauffe alors que j'ai dit non, j'ai un petit doute moi. **

-**Tss, je crois que je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à ce que mes parents et mon frère arrivent… **

Devant l'air dépité de mon petit-ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner mais je finis quand même par l'embrasser doucement sur ses lèvres pour le consoler un peu avant de le pousser pour qu'il ne soit plus au-dessus de moi mais allongé à côté de moi. Parfois, il est vraiment pas possible mon Ryu, mais je l'aime comme ça. Enfin bon, c'est pas une raison pour jouer avec le feu, donc il va devoir patienter jusqu'à cette nuit s'il veut qu'on s'amuse un peu.

Une heure plus tard, heure que Ryuga et moi on a passé à comater un peu parce qu'on était fatigués sans même s'en rendre compte, on entend la porte du manoir s'ouvrir. Ça y est, voilà les parents de mon petit-ami et son petit frère. Souriant, je me lève de mon lit et entraine Ryuga à ma suite, qui lui était vraiment à deux doigts de s'endormir. En sortant de ma chambre, on s'aperçoit que mon petit frère à moi est sorti avant nous et est déjà en bas. Héhé, il panique mais il est impatient de voir Ryuto aussi, c'est trop mignon. Tout en descendant les escaliers avec mon petit-ami, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa mère, que je vois pour la première fois. Elle est grande, je crois qu'elle fait ma taille, et quand je vois ses longs cheveux lisses rouges comme le sang, un peu tressés sur les côtés de sa tête, je comprends mieux d'où viennent les mèches de Ryuga et Ryuto. Et quand je vois comment elle est habillée, avec un perfecto noir, un débardeur blanc, une jupe crayon noire et des bottines noires, je comprends mieux aussi d'où vient le style de fringues de mon petit-ami. Sa mère a l'air tout aussi rock que lui.

-**Ah, voilà le petit-ami de mon fils aîné, que je pensais voir célibataire toute sa vie ! **S'exclame la mère de mon surveillant en me voyant arriver, avec un sacré sourire en coin.

-**Et allez, ça commence… **soupire Ryuga, visiblement habitué à se faire chambrer par sa propre mère. **C'est la première fois que tu vois Kyoya et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Franchement, merci hein ! **

-**Oh là là, mais qu'il est susceptible celui-là, **ricane sa mère avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. **Faut pas faire attention, il a mauvais caractère mais en vrai c'est une petite crème mon Ryuga. Je m'appelle Sonya au fait. **

-**Enchanté madame, **répondé-je en me retenant de glousser parce que mon petit-ami rougit et râle à côté de moi.

-**Si je viens de te dire mon prénom, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'appelles « madame » ! Appelle-moi Sonya, s'il te plait. **

-**Oh, d'accord, si vous voulez. **

-**Le dîner n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, ça nous laisse le temps de discuter pour faire connaissance, **dit ma mère en allant vers le canapé pour s'assoir, très souriante. Elle semble bien aimer la famille de mon petit-ami.

-**Maman, on peut aller dans ma chambre avec Ryuto en attendant que le dîner soit prêt, s'il te plait ? **Demande Kakeru.

Ma mère donne son accord en souriant, et voilà nos petits frères qui se barrent à toute vitesse dans la chambre de Kakeru. Je me retiens très fort de taquiner mon frangin, je vous le jure, et Ryuga aussi. Mon petit-ami et moi, on s'assoit tous les deux sur un des canapés pendant que les parents de Ryuga s'assoient sur le canapé en face de nous et ma mère sur un des fauteuils. Et en attendant que le dîner ait fini de cuire, on discute pour faire connaissance. Je crois que Ryuga tient beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père, il a complètement son côté franc parler et même sa manière de sourire c'est la même que celle de sa mère ! Son père il est beaucoup plus calme, et à côté de sa femme il est limite effacé. Mais bon, vu tout l'amour qu'il y a dans ses yeux quand il regarde la mère de mon petit-ami, ça n'a pas l'air de l'embêter qu'elle attire plus l'attention que lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ma mère, qui s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine, annonce que le dîner est prêt. Je me dévoue pour aller chercher Kakeru et Ryuto en haut pendant que mon petit-ami et ses parents prennent place à table. J'adore les parents de Ryuga, et ma mère a l'air de les aimer tout autant que moi. Ils sont vraiment cools, et super sympas. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je grimpe les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de mon frère et le récupérer avec Ryuto. J'suis tellement dans ma bulle de joie et de bonheur que j'entre dans la chambre de mon frère sans frapper…et tombe sur Ryuto et lui en train de s'embrasser sur son lit. Oups ? Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, les deux sursautent et rompent leur baiser pour tourner la tête vers moi, rouges comme des écrevisses.

-**K-Kyoya ?! **S'écrie pratiquement Kakeru, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! **

-**Bah j'étais venu vous chercher pour le dîner en fait, **répondé-je, à la fois gêné d'avoir interrompu leur moment et très amusé de les avoir surpris.

-**Et t-tu pouvais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?! **Rétorque mon petit frère, à la fois énervé et mort de honte.

-**J'ai oublié Keru, calmos, **ricané-je. **Bon, avant de descendre, j'ai une question. C'est lequel de vous deux qui a déclaré sa flamme en premier ? **

-**Euh… Pour quoi faire ? **Me demandent Kakeru et Ryuto en même temps.

-**Vous occupez pas de ça, répondez juste. **

Kakeru et Ryuto se jettent un regard un peu perdu mais finissent par hausser les épaules. Le petit frère de Ryuga montre alors du doigt mon propre frangin, qui rougit encore plus parce que je le regarde du coup. Je me contente de hocher la tête et leur fais signe de venir pour le dîner, les laissant encore plus paumés. Ouais, évidemment qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi je leur ai demandé ça, mais vous vous le savez. Je voulais savoir à cause du pari que j'ai fait avec mon petit-ami, et je l'ai gagné. Héhé, merci Keru, grâce à toi Ryuga me doit un resto. Mais bon, ce sera pour un autre jour. Pour l'instant, allons dîner en famille.

**XXXXXX**

Le dîner s'est super bien passé, c'était vraiment génial. Nos parents respectifs s'entendent à merveille, et nos frangins on en parlera pas. J'ai glissé discrètement à Ryuga que nos petits frères ont enfin réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments, et qu'il me doit un resto, mais on n'a rien dit à nos parents. Kakeru et Ryuto ne sont pas encore prêts à le dire, on va les laisser faire à leur rythme. C'est leur vie après tout, pas la nôtre, on a pas à s'en mêler à ce point.

Maintenant, eh bien il est bientôt 23H30 et Ryuga et moi on se prépare à se coucher. J'ai tout fermé dans ma chambre, il ne me reste plus qu'à me coucher dans mon lit, ce que Ryuga a déjà fait depuis un moment. Ouais, ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'il est couché dans mon lit, torse nu puisqu'il n'a pas mon t-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama qui est resté dans sa chambre à l'école, et il me regarder aller et venir dans ma chambre. Tss, heureusement que je l'aime celui-là, parce que là il foutait rien alors que moi je bougeais dans tous les sens. Mais maintenant, au lit moi aussi. Je suis pas fâché de me coucher, ma journée aura été…beaucoup trop mouvementée. Actuellement, j'ai juste envie de me détendre.

-**Alors mon cœur, t'as passé une bonne soirée ? **Me demande mon petit-ami quand je viens me coucher près de lui, me prenant dans ses bras.

-**Bien sûr, **ricané-je. **Ta famille est super. **

-**La tienne aussi, **rétorque Ryuga en souriant. **Ta mère est vraiment adorable. **

-**Ouais, je sais. Tss, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose et de me détendre les nerfs… **soupiré-je.

-**Te détendre les nerfs hein ? J'ai bien des idées pour y arriver ~**

-**Visiblement, t'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ~**

-**Oh ça non ~ Alors, tu veux que je te détende ? ~**

-**Comment pourrais-je refuser une offre proposée si gentiment ? ~**

Ryuga ricane lubriquement et m'embrasse avec toute sa passion, et aussi probablement la frustration qu'il garde depuis tout à l'heure. Je me fais pas prier pour y répondre, et tout en embrassant pas du tout sagement mon petit-ami, je me mets à penser à ma vie. Maintenant que je suis débarrassé de Julian, que ma vie est sur de bons rails et que j'ai toujours Ryuga auprès de moi, j'envisage l'avenir…bien plus sereinement qu'avant. Je vais trouver une voie, je le sais. Tant que j'ai mes amis, ma famille, et mon petit-ami, je sais que je m'en sortirai. Je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel, comme on dit.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Non, pas de lemon, désolée ! Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait X)_**

**_Kyoya : *soupire de soulagement*_**

**_Chris : Eh bah, ça sent vraiment la fin là ! _**

**_Moi : Oui… Je vous le dis tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue ! Je ne dis pas combien de temps va s'écouler entre ces deux chapitres par contre X)_**

**_Ryuga : Quand je pense que ça fait presque un an que tu l'écris cette fic… Le temps passe vite. _**

**_Moi : Très vite même ! Ah oui, au fait, peut-être que dimanche le chapitre va arriver un peu en avance ou un peu en retard parce que je dois aller chez mon oncle pour fêter son anniversaire, et aussi celui de mon insupportable cousin… _**

**_Chris : Tu as l'air très enthousiaste dis-donc X)_**

**_Moi : Je ne me remets toujours pas du fait que mon saleté de cousin hyperactif soit né le même jour que l'un de mes persos préférés de MHA… (Kirishima, si vous vous demandez)_**

**_Kyoya : Retiens-toi de le tuer quand même, parait que ça se fait pas de tuer des enfants parce qu'ils sont chiants. _**

**_Moi : Je saiiiiiis ! Bon allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour tout le monde, et à dimanche X)_**


	45. Épilogue

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Et oui, ce jour est arrivé, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic…_**

**_Kyoya : Wouhou, champagne ! _**

**_Moi : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Tu ferais mieux de pas trop l'énerver, tu sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu après cette fic._**

**_Kyoya : De toute façon, que je gueule ou pas, elle va quand même m'en mettre plein la gueule ! Donc hein, laissez-moi être heureux pour le moment ! _**

**_Chris : Kyoya est passé en mode full balek X)_**

**_Moi : Franchement, ça me fait quelque chose de finir cette fic ! En même temps, c'est ma première fic si complète et si longue ! Je voulais pas la finir TTwTT_**

**_Ryuga : Bah oui, mais il fallait bien que ça se termine à un moment._**

**_Moi : Cet épilogue est très léger, en même temps c'est un épilogue, mais je l'aime beaucoup ! C'est tout mignon pour finir cette fic qui n'a pas toujours été très tendre X)_**

**_Chris : C'est le mot oui ! XD_**

**_Moi : Allez, qui me fait le dernier disclaimer ? ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture tout le monde n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Komachu : Sakyo c'est l'innocence même, et c'est paradoxal avec des parents comme Ryuga et Kyoya XD_**

**_Jinwrite : J'aime le fluff *_*  
De rien, c'est mon but de faire passer du bon temps aux gens avec mes histoires ^w^_**

**_Marius : Hihi, il se peut qu'on retrouve notre smol Sakyo bientôt ! *wink wink*  
Moi et le café, une grande histoire de non-amour ! XD  
Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des projets en tête qui vont vous plaire ! Hihi ! *wink wink*  
P.S : (Moi : Ouais bah en tout cas, il a visiblement pas trouvé le chemin de la plage jusqu'à chez moi ! XD Law : *ricane* Le sens pourri de l'orientation de l'algue serait-il contagieux ? Moi : Ou alors il cherchait un truc, il l'a trouvé et il s'est barré ! Je sais pas X))_**

* * *

S'il y a un truc qui m'énerve, c'est qu'on m'arrache à un très bon sommeil, et il semblerait que la sonnerie du téléphone de Ryuga ait décidé de bien m'énerver ce matin. Quand elle se met à sonner de manière bien répétitive et agaçante, je sens mon doux sommeil se faire la malle à toute vitesse et grogne de ma voix rauque de mec encore à moitié endormi. Il ne faut pas plus de trois secondes à Ryuga pour grogner à son tour à côté de moi et je le vois à travers mes paupières, qui galèrent à s'ouvrir entièrement, tendre le bras vers sa table de chevet pour faire taire son foutu téléphone. Il tâtonne quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à mettre la main dessus, mais finit par réussir à arrêter l'alarme et pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de ramener son téléphone devant son visage pour regarder l'heure.

-**Allez bébé, il est 8H30, debout, **ricane mon petit-ami en se tournant vers moi.

-**Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que tu veuilles te lever si tôt… ? **Marmonné-je.

-**Hé, on a rendez-vous à midi je te rappelle, **rétorque-t-il, amusé de mon côté très peu matinal.

-**C'est pas une raison pour se lever si tôt, on a rendez-vous en ville et il faut que dix minutes pour y aller, **répliqué-je en me retournant pour lui tourner le dos, fermant les yeux pour me rendormir.

-**Hop hop hop, je vais pas te laisser te rendormir la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Tu vas lever tes fesses ! **

-**Noooon ! Reviens dans une heure et demie et on verra…**

-**M'oblige pas à t'arracher de force du lit pour te balancer sous l'eau glacée de la douche ! **

-**Tu fais ça, tu te la mets sur l'oreille pendant une bonne semaine, pigé ? **

-**Non mais si tu me fais du chantage au sexe en permanence aussi, je vais jamais pouvoir gagner moi… **

-**T'as qu'à pas penser autant avec ta queue chéri. **

-**Tss, c'est gonflé ça ! Je pense que niveau libido, on est à égalité tous les deux ~**

-**Ah oui ? **

-**Oui. D'ailleurs, je sais très bien que tu serais pas capable de tenir une semaine sans que je te prenne, espèce de petit coquin ~**

Même si j'ai les yeux fermés, essayant réellement de me rendormir parce que je dormais vraiment trop bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner et me retourne à nouveau vers mon ancien surveillant pour le regarder. Lui me regarde avec un sourire en coin, allongé sur le flanc, et finalement je m'avoue vaincu et me redresse, prêt à me lever avec lui. Je le connais, il me lâchera pas tant que je voudrai pas me lever. Il est infernal celui-là, mais heureusement je l'aime. Et accessoirement, sa réflexion sur notre libido n'est pas tout à fait fausse… Elle est même très vraie. On ne va pas se mentir, je suis accro à lui, TOUT de lui, donc une semaine sans sexe c'est impensable pour moi ! Mais bon, ça me fait toujours rigoler la tête qu'il fait quand je le menace comme ça.

Presque une année complète s'est écoulé depuis…vous savez, mes emmerdes avec Julian, la mort que j'ai frôlé à cause de lui et le renvoi de ce dernier. En fait, on est samedi, c'est le mois d'avril, et la rentrée c'était lundi dernier. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis un an, vous vous en doutez. Déjà, laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai validé mon année. J'aurais pu lâcher l'affaire, m'en foutre et complètement me planter aux examens volontairement, mais ça ne me ressemble pas d'être comme ça, alors j'ai travaillé sérieusement mais sans me mettre une pression de malade. Résultat des courses, bah j'ai réussi mon année, mais j'ai quand même quitté l'école. J'entame donc mon année sabbatique, même si je ne fais plus rien depuis un moment. Depuis les examens en fait, évidemment.

Ça risque de vous surprendre, mais Ryuga a démissionné de son travail de surveillant. En tout cas, ça a surpris tout le monde dans son entourage, que ce soit sa famille, notre bande de potes ou moi-même. Après tout, Julian avait gerté, l'école était redevenue plus calme et Ryuga semblait toujours aimer son travail, donc personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il ait envie de démissionner. En fait, la raison était évidente : moi. S'il était resté surveillant alors que moi j'ai quitté l'école, on ne se serait presque plus vu, alors il a préféré démissionner. Je vous le dis, je me suis senti gêné et coupable qu'il abandonne son travail juste pour moi, mais Ryuga a pris le temps de m'expliquer vraiment sa décision. Oui, c'était surtout pour moi, mais en réalité il avait aussi envie de changer un peu de vie. Après tout, il n'est devenu surveillant dans l'école de son père que parce qu'il voulait lui rendre service et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie. Le fait que moi je quitte l'école, ça été une sorte d'impulsion pour lui, pour l'encourager à prendre un nouveau départ. Maintenant, eh bien pour l'instant il réfléchit encore à ce qu'il veut vraiment faire, et comme il veut rester indépendant et avoir son petit salaire, il est serveur pendant la semaine à l'heure du déjeuner. Je vous avoue que j'aime beaucoup passer le voir, ça lui va trop bien l'uniforme de serveur ! Ouais, je suis irrécupérable, je sais…

Le plus grand changement depuis l'année dernière pour moi, c'est que j'ai quitté le nid familial. Quelques jours après que j'ai fêté mes 20 ans, Ryuga m'a proposé de venir m'installer chez lui. L'idée de prendre mon indépendance, de commencer à devenir un vrai adulte et de pouvoir vivre auprès de l'homme que j'aime m'a tellement plu que j'ai accepté en moins de dix secondes ! Donc oui, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'habite désormais avec mon petit-ami, et putain que je kiffe ça ! Par contre, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça a été vraiment…un grand évènement que de quitter la maison. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur, si étrange… Je me suis rendu compte de l'impact quand j'ai terminé de faire mes valises et que je m'apprêtais à quitter ma chambre. Je me suis rendu compte…que je ne dormirai plus dans mon lit king size, que je ne passerai plus du temps dessus, que je ne sentirai plus l'odeur du déjeuner ou du dîner préparés par ma mère, que je n'entendrai plus mon frère rire comme une baleine tout seul dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur… Ouais, ça m'a fait un petit choc. Je me suis aperçu que je grandissais vraiment, que je commençais une nouvelle vie…

Ça a été dur pour ma mère et mon frère aussi. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous les deux très contents que je fasse ma vie et que je parte habiter avec mon petit-ami, mais c'était dur pour eux de me voir partir définitivement, de savoir que cette fois je ne reviendrai ni les week-ends ni les vacances. Bien sûr, je peux toujours passer les voir quand je veux, mais évidemment ce n'est plus pareil. Kakeru a chouiné et m'a étranglé deux minutes en me faisant un câlin, mais c'est surtout à ma mère que ça a fait quelque chose. J'imagine sans problèmes que, dans la vie d'une mère, ça fait vraiment un petit pincement au cœur de voir son enfant quitter la maison et commencer à voler de ses propres ailes. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, pas de tristesse mais d'émotion, et elle m'a beaucoup serré dans ses bras. J'ai même pas essayé de jouer au gros dur, j'ai pleuré avec elle parce que ça me faisait vraiment bizarre aussi de quitter la maison qui m'a vu grandir pendant 20 ans.

On a réussi à se calmer après quelques minutes et ma mère a dit en gloussant qu'après tout, elle avait encore Kakeru à la maison. J'ai gloussé avec elle, et Kakeru et Ryuga aussi puisqu'ils étaient à côté. Quand mon petit frère quittera la maison à son tour…je ne sais pas si ma mère va garder le manoir. Un manoir aussi grand pour elle toute seule, franchement je crois qu'elle ne supportera pas. Enfin, on en est pas encore là hein ! Mon petit frère n'a que tout juste 17 ans et il est encore au lycée, il en a encore pour un moment à la maison.

Mmh, peut-être que vous vous demandez ce que devient mon père, ou en tout cas nos relations. J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui, mon frère aussi, mais ma mère pas complètement. Kakeru étant encore mineur, mon géniteur doit verser une pension alimentaire à ma mère, elle ne peut donc pas couper totalement les ponts avec lui. En tout cas, leur divorce a été prononcé il y a plus de six mois maintenant. J'ai revu mon père à ce moment-là, je voulais lui faire face, lui demander s'il regrettait ce qu'il m'avait fait, ce qu'il nous avait fait à tous. Il n'a même pas hésité, il a répondu « Non » avec une froideur et une fermeté à glacer le sang. Mais moi, tss… J'étais même pas surpris. J'étais simplement en colère qu'il ne regrette même pas de n'avoir jamais vraiment accordé ne serait-ce que de l'attention à Kakeru et de l'avoir laissé être témoin de ma descente aux enfers.

Kakeru aussi était en colère, mais même pas d'avoir été presque transparent aux yeux de notre père. Non, il était en colère pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi, à quel point il m'avait fait souffrir, parce que me faire souffrir c'était faire souffrir mon petit frère avec moi… C'est pour ça qui lui aussi a coupé les ponts avec notre père, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. On s'en porte très bien tous les deux.

Notre géniteur en revanche, le karma l'a rattrapé. Après le procès, assez médiatisé parce que mon père était un homme influent, disons que les problèmes se sont enchainés pour lui. Le procès ne l'a pas ménagé, tous ses actes ont été rendu publics. Toutes les maltraitances envers moi, les violences conjugales, tous les détails du procès ont bien éclaboussé sa réputation. Ses affaires en ont beaucoup souffert, tellement qu'il a fini par être viré de sa propre entreprise ! Ouais, vous m'avez bien compris, les actionnaires de sa propre société ont décidé de le dégager parce que la Tategami Corp. allait couler juste à cause de sa réputation. Je sais que c'est mal de rire du malheur des autres, mais là qu'on vienne pas me dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Juste d'imaginer à quel point il a dû se sentir humilié et que son égo a pris cher, je me mets à sourire. Karma is a bitch, héhé. Bref, depuis je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, et je m'en fous complètement.

Voilà à peu près tout ce qu'il s'est passé d'important depuis près d'un an. Ah si, Kakeru et Ryuto filent le parfait amour et ça a bien fait rire ma mère et les parents de Ryuga quand ils ont appris que leurs deux fils cadets suivaient visiblement l'exemple de leurs aînés. Ça simplifie les repas de famille en tout cas, d'autant plus que nos familles s'entendent super bien. Là, je crois que c'est vraiment tout. Enfin, après il reste tout ce qui concerne notre bande de potes, mais il n'y a rien de bien nouveau. D'ailleurs, c'est avec eux qu'on a rendez-vous Ryuga et moi à midi. On va déjeuner dans un resto sur le port entre potes pour en quelque sorte fêter la rentrée, et on sera au grand complet. J'entends par-là qu'il y aura tous nos amis, donc Chris, Dashan, Nile et Damian, mais aussi leurs moitiés. Bon, sauf Nile évidemment, c'est toujours le célibataire de la bande… Rassurez-vous, il le vit plutôt bien. Plutôt.

Pendant mon année scolaire, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer en personne Chaoxin et Jack. Chaoxin est exactement comme Dashan l'avait décrit : ultra possessif, super jaloux et ne s'arrêtant jamais de parler, surtout quand il s'agit de faire des compliments au sujet de son chéri. Et des allusions sexuelles aussi, il en loupe pas une. La première fois que moi je l'ai rencontré en personne, j'ai cru que Dashan allait s'enfoncer le crâne à force de se facepalm et qu'il allait rester rouge pour le restant de sa vie. Et ça m'a bien fait marrer, héhé. Jack est aussi exactement comme Damian l'avait décrit, un peu dans son monde et excentrique mais très gentil. On s'entend tous très bien, on est une grande bande de copains maintenant.

Je suis toujours en contact avec Reiji aussi, même s'il ne fait pas partie de ma bande d'amis. Avoir une bande comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, il a toujours du mal avec la socialisation. Cependant, il va beaucoup mieux depuis un an. Il a fêté ses 20 ans lui aussi, sa majorité, et il a fait ce qu'il m'avait dit vouloir faire quand il s'est confié à moi : fuir son père violent, arrêter ses études dans l'école car il n'en voulait pas, se prendre un appartement et retourner voir son psy car il en avait vraiment besoin. Ouais, Reiji avait vraiment besoin de son psy. Depuis qu'il le voit à nouveau, il va bien mieux. Il sourit plus souvent, il ne tremble plus autant qu'avant, il n'a plus cet air craintif et triste en permanence et ses yeux sont beaucoup moins ternes qu'avant. D'ailleurs, il a fait couper sa frange ! Enfin, il a toujours sa frange, il n'a pas tout coupé non plus, mais maintenant elle ne cache plus ses yeux. Et rien que ça, ça l'a beaucoup changé. Il est toujours assez solitaire, mais il m'a confié qu'il s'était fait des amis dans son immeuble. Ses deux voisins de palier ont la vingtaine aussi, et d'après lui ils sont très gentils. Je suis content pour lui, il mérite que la vie lui sourit.

Ouais, il s'en est passé des choses dans ma vie, et c'est pour le mieux. Chaque jour, je me réveille aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime, et ça n'a pas de prix. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je vis avec Ryuga. Enfin, je vais devoir me sortir de mes rêveries nostalgiques parce que je dois me préparer. Si je tarde trop, Ryuga va finir par me balancer un coussin dans la gueule pour me réveiller ! Je ferais mieux de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain avant que ça n'arrive. J'ai hâte de rejoindre nos amis.

**XXXXXX**

Quand on arrive sur le port, on remarque de très loin nos amis, qui sont arrivés avant nous. On va encore se faire chambrer parce qu'on est arrivés après eux alors qu'on habite par trop loin ! En même temps, on a eu un peu de mal à partir. Disons que quand on se roule des pelles sur un canapé, on oublie un peu de regarder l'heure. Juste un peu. Après s'être tous dit bonjour, on s'installe à la table du restaurant qu'on a réservée, en même temps on est neuf quand même, et on commence à discuter de tout et de rien, comme des amis le font.

Chris, Nile, Damian et Dashan sont toujours à l'école du père de mon petit-ami. Les trois premiers sont passés en deuxième année, non Chris n'a pas encore redoublé et heureusement, et le brun est passé en troisième année. Quant à Dynamis, Chaoxin et Jack eux sont en vacances, ils arrivent même vers la fin de leur année scolaire. Bah oui, ils sont décalés comparés à nous. Dynamis est dans sa deuxième année de fac de psychologie, Jack dans sa deuxième année d'école d'art, et Chaoxin… Eh bien, j'ai mis du temps à le savoir, mais il est dans une école…de mode ! Ouais, il veut devenir styliste. Franchement, ça m'a tellement pas étonné quand je l'ai appris ! Si vous voyiez les fringues qu'il porte… Ce mec est une grosse fashion victime, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il a un très bon sens du style. Il fait la plupart de ses fringues lui-même, et Dashan nous a raconté qu'il se faisait utiliser régulièrement comme cobaye quand son copain veut voir si ses nouvelles créations rendent bien, et aussi comme chevalet de couture quand Chaoxin veut apporter des modifications auxdites créations. Dure vie que celle de Dashan !

-**Ça va Ryuga, t'arrives à pas trop penser au travail un samedi ? **Ricane Chris alors qu'on est en train d'attendre nos entrées, sirotant les boissons qu'on a commandées, faisant référence au travail de serveur de mon chéri.

-**Allez, ça commence ! **Rétorque Ryuga en levant les yeux au ciel. **On a plus le droit d'avoir un petit boulot pour avoir un salaire et être indépendant ? **

-**J'sais pas comment tu tiens dans cette situation, Kyoya, moi je péterais un câble si Dashan bossait comme serveur ! **S'exclame Chaoxin en faisant des grands mouvements un peu (beaucoup) exagérés. **Je suis sûr qu'on le reluquerait beaucoup trop ! **

-**Chaoxin, peu importe où je vais, comment je suis habillé et ce que je fais, tu penses que le monde entier me reluque… **soupire Dashan, exaspéré.

-**Bah oui mais t'es trop beau aussi, **réplique le châtain en souriant, faisant rougir son petit-ami.

-**Non mais t'en fais pas Chaoxin, Kyoya vient veiller au grain régulièrement, **ricane mon petit-ami en buvant une gorgée de son thé glacé. **Le mec ou la meuf qui tentera de me draguer alors qu'il est là va se prendre un head shot instantané à grand coup de verre rempli, ça va être précis. **

-**Hé ho, raconte pas n'importe quoi toi, **rétorqué-je en souriant. **Je viens pas te surveiller, je viens te mater dans ton uniforme de serveur, nuance ! Mais bon, il est vrai que si je vois une greluche ou un connard te regarder de manière un peu trop appuyée, je vais la ou le sniper avec mon verre. **

On éclate tous de rire à la table, et cette image de nous tous à la table d'un restaurant en train de rire…me fait quelque chose. Je suis là avec toute ma bande d'amis, que des gens que j'adore et qui me font me sentir bien, et Ryuga, mon petit-ami, l'homme qui me rend le plus heureux sur cette planète… Je me sens incroyablement heureux… J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a un an, j'étais au bord du gouffre, dans une sorte de dépression qui m'avait transformé en coquille vide. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ma vie changerait autant en un an, qu'une personne en particulier me bouleverserait au point de ramener en moi des émotions que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir ? D'un côté, mon père aura fait une bonne chose en m'envoyant dans cette école où je ne voulais pas aller : me faire rencontrer mes amis et l'amour de ma vie.

Un peu perdu dans mes pensées, j'en sors en sentant une main chaude s'enrouler autour de mon poignet qui est posé sur la table. Je souris en tournant la tête, regardant le propriétaire de ladite main qui lui me regarde avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Ouais… Ce n'est pas un mythe, une seule personne peut totalement changer votre vie pratiquement du jour au lendemain, et dans le malheur on peut trouver du bonheur si on cherche bien… Ouais, c'est niais ce que je dis, mais je m'en fous. Ryuga est tout pour moi, je ne le lâcherai jamais. Lui et moi, on s'aime toujours comme au premier jour, et chaque jour avec lui m'apporte un réconfort constant. C'est lui et moi, ou alors rien du tout. Cette fois, je crois que je peux le dire… J'ai trouvé mon bonheur, et il s'appelle Ryuga Atsuka.

_THE END_

* * *

**_Moi : Et oui, cette fois c'est bien la fin ! :')_**

**_Kyoya : Putain, qu'elle est niaise la dernière phrase ! _**

**_Moi : TG Kyo, t'as aucun romantisme U_U_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Sans déconner ? _**

**_Chris : *glousse*_**

**_Moi : Bon…vous savez ce qu'il se passe quand je termine une fic ? :3_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Pavé en approche ! _**

**_Moi : J'ai commencé à publier cette fic le 26 novembre de l'année dernière, donc ça fait presque exactement 11 mois que cette fic existe ! 11 mois, 45 chapitres et…4 677 vues… Presque 5 000 vues les gens ! Je vous aime trop, vous me motivez tellement à écrire toujours plus ! Et heureusement, j'ai toujours plein d'idées pour faire vivre ce fandom ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra caresser l'espoir que tu nous accordes du répit pour écrire sur un autre fandom ? _**

**_Moi : Oui, j'ai bien envie d'écrire sur MHA, mais ça viendra quand ça viendra ! X)_**

**_Chris : Et du coup, la semaine prochaine y aura quoi ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Eh bien, Halloween approche donc je ne vais rien sortir jeudi prochain pour me consacrer à mon OS ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Fiou, on souffle un peu…_**

**_Moi : En attendant, on se retrouve dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de L'empereur et moi, que je suis sûre que vous allez a-do-rer ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Très étonnant. _**

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde, plein de bisous ! ^3^_**


End file.
